Sangre que es mia en tus pupilas arde
by moonandearthlove
Summary: Un pasado trágico deja una terrible herida y el dolor latente no deja a las almas vivir en paz. El futuro toma otro camino, la mentira se supera poco a poco, pero la verdad resultará ser más dolorosa que la propia muerte..
1. Prólogo

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

_._

_ **"Sangre que es mía en tus pupilas arde"** __**Por **__**Moonandearthlove**_

_._

_._

(Editado/2013)

**" PRÓLOGO "**

.

.

En el capítulo final de la serie, _Eternal Sailor Moon_ logra vencer al C_aos_ y liberar a _Galaxia_ de su condena. _Serena_ piensa que ha perdido para siempre a sus seres más queridos, pero las semillas estelares son liberadas y tanto _Darien_ como las _Sailor Scouts_ aparecen frente a ella para disfrutar de un mundo donde el mal se ha terminado.

Las _Sailor Star Lights_ vuelven a su planeta junto con la _princesa Fireboll_ y _Serena_ planea con _Darien_ un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas.

En un lugar oscuro y profundo de la galaxia, el C_aos_, derrotado, conjura un maleficio que condenará a estos dos enamorados al dolor y la desesperanza. El C_aos_ nunca más podrá alcanzar las fuerzas necesarias para atravesar la galaxia, y nunca más podrá envolver de maldad a ninguno de los planetas... sin embargo... logrará acabar con la felicidad reinante en la vida de quién fué su verdugo.

Esta condena logrará la separación de _Serena y Darien_, el fracaso de todas las _Sailor Scouts_ y el fín del futuro _Tokio de Cristal._

El pasado, el presente y el futuro se mezclan en esta historia que conserva casi en su totalidad la historia original. Mucho romance, sentimiento, pasión, dan el trasfondo de esta adaptación que incluye tanto realismo como misterio y tragedia.

Los mejores rasgos de los personajes y la complejidad de las emociones van a ser el sello personal de esta historia, uno que otro toque musical y mucha poesía.

.

"**_Sangre que es mía en tus pupilas ard_****_e_"** es un verso del poema de _Alfonsina Storni_ que se titula "_Transfusión_". Automáticamente al leerlo, me inspiró a escribir esta historia.

Mientras avance, encontrarán las respuestas que buscan... nada queda librado al azar, ténganlo en cuenta.

.

Con toda sinceridad, espero sea de su agrado.

No olviden sus _Reviews_

_._

_._

_"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada __y tiritan... azules, los astros a lo lejos."_

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos._

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._

_Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oir la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_¡Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla!... __La noche esta estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos..._

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._

_Mi corazón la busca... y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._

_._

_Nosotros... los de entonces... ya no somos los mismos."_

.

**(Versos de ****Pablo Neruda)**

.

.

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

* * *

**NOTA**: _Por favor. Comprendan mi imagen temporal. En argentina festejamos las fiestas de fin de año en verano y las vacaciones largas son en esa estacion._

_Otro detalle es el idioma, supongamos que todos hablan el mismo idioma. No me gustaba la idea de provocar un cambio tan radical en las menos responsables de las sailors; escribiendo que tienen un total dominio del ingles gracias a sus estudios. Demasiado fue ya con hacerlas madurar bastante, especialmente a Serena._

_._

_Y por último, un solo favor les pido: Tengan paciencia... Lo emocionante viene después..._


	2. Introducción

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

**"Sangre que es mía en tus pupilas arde"**

**Por Moonandearthlove**

_._

_._

(Capítulo Editado/2013)

**" INTRODUCCIÓN "**

.

.

Invierno.

La noche fría cubre de niebla la _Ciudad Número 10 _en _Tokyo_**.**

Sobre una calle húmeda y tenuemente iluminada**,** entre el barullo de sirenas, murmullos de personas y periodistas, varios vehículos obstaculizan la entrada a una pintoresca casa familiar.

Un _BMW_ negro, con vidrios polarizados estaciona, debido al bloqueo del paso a mitad de la calle, mientras la llovizna moja levemente el lugar y algunos truenos silenciosos se dejan ver a lo lejos sobre el cielo cargado.

_-"Hasta aquí llegamos"-_ Emite el chofer tocando bocina violentamente a un peatón que está a punto de quedar mal muerto bajo el carro. Quien reniega tras el volante se dá cuenta de tratar con un periodista y su rabia aumenta con ensañamiento al percatarse al instante de que el susodicho es capáz de lidiar por una lesión con tal de encontrar una mejor toma para la portada del diario matutino.

Una voz ronca asiente desde atrás al tiempo que abre la puerta trasera y se despide con un cotidiano y obligatorio _"gracias"_. El hombre corpulento, de buena presencia, ojos pequeños y bigote, elegantemente cubierto por un sobretodo gris, hace caso omiso a la lluvia al descender soberbiamente del automóvil y dirigirse al oficial de policía que apresuradamente corre a recibirlo.

Un par de palabras son cruzadas por ambos hombres al tiempo que caminan en dirección a la puerta de la casa.

Sobre la vereda un grupo de personas se arriman sin discresión para husmear, y comentan entre ellos lo poco que conocen sobre lo sucedido. Cámaras de televisión enfocan los diferentes planos de la casa, y algunos micrófonos y teléfonos celulares acosan a quienes parecen tener mas información, pero no se dan cuenta que quién está a cargo oficialmente de la investigación del suceso pasa a su lado justo detrás de sus narices.

Atraviesan por debajo y con gran agilidad la cinta amarilla que bloquea el paso, alcanzando el portón de la gran casa donde uniformados entran y salen recurrentemente con instrumental de trabajo.

-_ "Buenas noches Detective Futoshi..."-_

El hombre asiente con la cabeza y acompaña el saludo con una fingida sonrisa, antes de arribar al zaguán mira en su _Rolex_ para cerciorarse de la hora: Faltan dos para las once y media de la noche.

Entran por la puerta principal. La casa está en perfectas condiciones salvo por restos de copas sucias, aperitivos y globos que sobraron de lo que pareció ser una fiesta de cumpleaños. Al internarse en la sala, el hombre observa un grupo de personas preocupadas que están sentadas en los sillones, en la alfombra, en el piso… alguno que otro de los presentes habla con algún oficial que toma nota sobre su relato.

El detective Futoshi toma el expediente que le ofrece un hombre serio de traje y sin decir palabra lo ojea rápidamente... luego, ignorando a quienes lo acompañan sube las escaleras rumbo al piso superior. Tres hombres y una mujer toman muestras en la escena y al ver al detective se hacen a un lado.

Futoshi frunce el ceño, observa todo cuanto está a la vista. Se arrima a la ventana, luego al balcón, retorna al centro de la habitación y se agacha. De cuchillas analiza los restos asintiendo con la cabeza satisfactoriamente.

Los presentes lo siguen con la mirada detenidamente hacia un lado y otro, curiosos, sin sentirse capaces de siquiera aproximarse a lo que sucede en los pensamientos de aquel hombre; se preguntan si habrá encontrado alguna pista importante que permitiera descubrir lo que había acontecido en esa habitación... Al mismo tiempo, si algún día, alcanzarían el prestigio que aquel hombre albergaba en su renombre.

El hombre del bigote indiscreto era un miembro de fundamental importancia en la _P__olicía Nacional de Tokio;_ se había destacado de entre sus compañeros por su gran percepción e inteligencia. Se logró el tan deseado ascenso en el _D__epartamento de Homicidios _gracias a su trabajo y dedicación dentro de la institución policial. Alcanzada su maduréz, con casi 35 años de servicio, se había convertido en el detective con más cantidad de casos resueltos y cerrados después de… Sherlock Holmes?_._ Futoshi había logrado atrapar a los autores de los más perfectos crímenes de la historia, e inclusive, primero China y Corea del Norte, luego gobiernos de países como _EEUU_, _Francia_, _Alemania e_ _Italia_, lo contrataron para resolver casos cuyas investigaciones se habían prolongado en el tiempo o mantenían un particular o novedoso _modus operandi_. Futoshi, quién logró satisfacer sus propósitos a nivel académico y laboral, y con el tiempo sus logros a nivel personal, alimentó su ego y arrogancia, reconociendo que no dejaba de ser "el mejor".

Vivía aún con la mujer con la que había contraído matrimonio hacía ya 30 años, a quién amaba profundamente y en quién encontraba siempre comprensión y consuelo. Su hijo, A. de 26 años, planeaba seguir esos mismos pasos en la investigación. Junto a su padre había aprendido muchas cosas, y se preparaba para ingresar a la _Policía Nacional, _uno de sus grandes sueños.

En todo Japón, la cantidad de homicidios informados en promedio corresponde al 10.1%, fué Futoshi quien logró su eficacia característica en aproximadamente el 7 % de ellos. Superó los 100 casos resueltos en tan solo un año ocupando el primer lugar del ranking de los trabajadores del año; Nada mal para desenvolverse solo... Todo ello lo llevó a convertirse en uno de los detectives más reconocidos del mundo, y si bien en toda su trayectoria ganó mucho dinero, el andar por detrás de los "chicos malos", siempre fué su gusto personal.

Aún así, esta vez, reconoce para sí mismo el enfrentarse con algo nuevo… algo que define como "ingeniosamente original". Se ríe con sarcasmo para sus adentros desafiando lo desconocido, porque confía, nuevamente, besar satisfecho la frente del éxito.

El detective se queda un buen rato mirando el suelo y los alrededores desde abajo. Frunce sus labios abultando su bigote mientras estudia los detalles pertinentes analítico y con moderación. Se levanta y sin responder las preguntas que se elaboran en las cabezas de los oficiales que lo observan, sale de la habitación dejando a los presentes proseguir con su trabajo.

En el piso inferior los uniformados encargados del interrogatorio de rutina le acercan al detective dos libretas. Este las toma y murmura algo en el oído de uno de sus oficiales de confianza. Las mujeres lo miran, intentando prever lo que viene a continuación.

No pasa por su cabeza que sean sospechosas.

.

El oficial se acerca a la mesa comedor, acomoda dos sillas junto a ella y se acerca sin vacilar a una de las presentes. **-"**_Señorita… por favor, tome asiento_. "- Le indica con la mano su lugar y anticipa su escolta al tiempo que ésta obedece pasivamente. Se levanta del sillón donde estaba sentada y camina lenta y poco decidida hacia la mesa propuesta. El detective, sentado ya en la cabecera la observa detenidamente… luego baja la mirada a las primeras hojas de la libreta…

.

.

"_Tu mano blanca dejó de ser.._

_Se tiñó de rojo carmín._

_Pero tu corazón desgarrado,_

_Tiñe más que la sangre.._

_Abruma mi alma de tormento.._

_Perdóname princesa…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Próximo:**

**Capítulo I: "Herida rofunda, oscura, latente".**

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

* * *

_DEDICO ESTA ACTUALIZACIÓN A LAS SIGUIENTES PERVERTIDAS (jejeje)_

_Primero y principal a Ani que me re banco en todas, y que fue la que me hizo el click para que comenzara a escribir._

_Segundo. A Susy, que si no fuera por ella no tendría cuenta en ff jeje... gracias por meterme en este lío Susy!... me complicaste la vida je!_

_Tercero. A mis amigas del alma, sam, lueny, patty, alitta - mi pervertida favorita jajaa.._

_Cuarto. A todas las gamberras que son lo mas jajaja.. me divierto mucho muchachas, cual mas loca... me siento en mi salsa jajaja especialmente a Ale que fue la primera en darme el si... (sonó medio raro eso pero uds entienden)_

_Y por ultimo autodedicármelo jajaja, después de tanto renegar con ff casi ni me quedaron ganas de seguir publicando, pero mi amor por mamo (y su amor por mi jiji) me motivó a seguir pelándome las pestañas.. y estoy muy contenta!._

_..._

_._

_**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**, espero sinceramente les guste tanto como a mí._

_Mi intención era subir prologo e introducción juntos, pero bueno, ya saben el resto. Eso sí, sé que es medio rara esta intro, pero ya comprenderán… paciencia…_

_Un abrazo. Michi._


	3. Herida Profunda, Oscura, Latente

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

**"Sangre que es mía en tus pupilas arde"**

_**Por Moonandearthlove**_

(Capítulo Editado/2013)

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

"**Herida Profunda, Oscura, Latente…****"**

**.**

"_No puedo ya más.._

_Cada gota de mi sangre.._

_Cada espacio de mi cuerpo.. te ama.._

_Quiero tu luz.._

_de vuelta conmigo.."_

_._

_._

**_:: PASADO ::_**

Unos ojos celestes pero sombríos admiraron la noche silenciosa casi sin expresión, hasta que el cielo oscuro, repleto de estrellas, fué interrumpido bruscamente por miles de fuegos artificiales que llenaron de color a la ciudad. El barullo creciente de voces alegres y risas acompañaron algunas palabras de buenos deseos para el año Chino naciente, anunciando el inicio de los tres días de festejo del año nuevo en Japón.

La casa de los Tsukino había sido adornada por tradición, con dos _kado-matsu_ en la entrada y un _shimenawa_ en la parte superior de la puerta de entrada. Los habitantes de la casa fueron anfitriones de algunos amigos cercanos y mamá Ikuko incluyó en la cena kobu, osechi, soba y kagami mochi, platos típicos japoneses que acompañaron con sake y algunas copas de champagne. Luego de brindar, disfrutaron de las 108 campanadas del templo, en alusión a los 108 pecados mundanos que predica la creencia budista y a los que buscan ahuyentar para la prosperidad del nuevo año.

Desde el día en que las Sailors revivieron por el retorno de sus semillas estelares, lograron vivir una vida relativamente normal. Galaxia había sido destruída al igual que el caos, y Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru, las valientes Sailor Scouts exteriores, se habían separado nuevamente de las inners para retomar su camino en la distancia. Habían pasado alrededor de cuatro años de todo aquello, y aún se sentía la falta. Ellas no habían abandonado a su princesa, no. Pero Serena no las recordaba.

La vida, para Serena, construyó su curso en la quietud y en la incertidumbre aparentemente normal de una joven casi adulta que aún no encuentra el sentido de su vida; dejó que el tiempo pasara sin hacer nada extraordinario, cumplió sus obligaciones y se desempeñó favorablemente en su carrera universitaria. Lita, Mina, Rei y Amy, desgraciadamente no pudieron desprenderse del pasado como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tenían memoria y la frescura de los recuerdos crudos se mantenía, aún cuando inertes, como una pesada mochila sobre sus hombros que debían cargar sin protestas. Asumieron aún así, la dura tarea de cuidar y proteger a Serena de aquello mismo que ella no sabía, de aquello latente que aguardaba en algún rincón de su cuerpo como una bomba de tiempo esperando por explotar… protegerla del dolor... de la desdicha, del recuerdo…

_-"¡Yo quiero otra copa!... aqui, aquí… una más…"-_ Mina gritó desesperadamente con los cachetes ya colorados a Mamá Ikuko que se desplazaba con bandejas por el centro de la habitación. Había tomado alrededor de dos litros seguidos de sake, y trataba de hacerse notar frente a Ikuko para que le alcanzara un tasón más. La rubia había logrado grandes avances en su conducta pública, pero algo curioso sucedía cuando estaba junto a las demás... sus amigas le creaban un ambiente de confianza tan especial, que se tomaba la libertad de sentirse, simplemente: ella.

Amy la miró con ternura y resignación. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente al verla comportarse como una adolescente de preparatoria. _-"Mina... no te apures tanto... recuerda que es sake, no agua..."-_ Le gritó en vano, luego se agarró la cabeza y negó sutilmente. Mina nunca cambiaría... y sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que hubiera sido mejor partenaire para Serena que el mismo Darien. Reflexionó sobre lo que había pensado… y se arrepintió.

Rei y Lita acompañaron con una mirada de asombro el comentario de Amy y comenzaron a reír. La rubia corrió con su gran moño rojo flameando por detrás de Ikuko, ignorando la pena que generaba en sus compañeras siendo testigo de los intentos de la mujer por abrirse paso entre la multitud para escapar. No le importó, sino que lo creyó conveniente. Cuando la alcanzó cogió un tasón y al darse vuelta pechó a Samy que acababa de levantar un bocadillo con salsa de soja de la mesa y cuando éste recibió el golpe, el bocadillo cayó sobre su ropa dejando una grotesca mancha color café. Mina ignoró lo sucedido, nuevamente, y siguió bebiendo mientras caminaba.

_- "No tiene remedio..."-_ Se quejó Lita tomando un sorbo de la copa de cristal. _–"Pero... esto esta delicioso"-_ Saboreó con placer _–"¡Mina!... ¿podrías?... oye, ¡Mina!-_ Le gritó sin hacerse escuchar. Miró a las chicas con una fingida actitud de honor. _–"¡Ire a buscarla!... no queremos que haga desastres ¿o si?"-_

La morena y la peliazul la miraron alejarse acompañada del descaro y hacia la búsqueda de la vergüenza de la mano de Mina, pero no la retuvieron, porque de hecho, el Ganjitsu, es una fiesta popular que se vive con alegría donde está permitido brindar y beber bebidas alcohólicas en grandes cantidades.

Quedaron solas. Rei guió suavemente a Amy desde el centro de la sala repleta de gente hacia un rincón de la habitación, agregó un par de pasos desde el ventanal que daba al patio trasero de la residencia y se apoyó contra la pared con las manos en la espalda.

_-"Que bueno que hayas podido venir con tu mamá, Amy… sé que no se ven tan seguido y quieren aprovechar el tiempo que tienen juntas... pero ¿sabes? estoy muy contenta... ¿No nos vemos mucho incluso nosotras cierto?"-_

_-"Es verdad…"_- Suspiró. _–"Por eso también quise venir y aprovechar la reunión... no queríamos pasar solas con mi mama el Shogatsu. Papá está de viaje, y como siguen llevándose bien, era posible que si hubiera estado aquí se hubiera unido a nosotras… lo extraño. El estar allá sin ustedes me hace sentir sola también… no puedo contar las veces que deseé regresar pero, ¡Harvard es tan impresionante! que adoro estudiar allí… es como cumplir un sueño ¿comprendes?"-_

Rei asintió.

-"Sé que seré una buena doctora, y cuando tenga mi título, regresaré a Japón… ¿no es genial?"-

_-"Si…"-_ Dubitó Rei. _–"… pero no sabes cuánta falta nos haces… el camino se ha vuelto difícil. Muchas veces no sabemos qué hacer, o cómo comportarnos… y además…"-_ Congeló su comentario y miró a su alrededor confundida. _–"… oye… ¿A dónde rayos se metió Serena?"-_

_._

_._

**:: PRESENTE ::**

El detective se encuentra junto a la mesa mirando a la mujer que se refriega las manos inconcientemente. Frunce su bigote y deja escapar un soplido por la nariz. _–"Señorita… mhm..."-_ Busca en la libreta y vuelve la vista a la muchacha. _–"...Mizuno… Necesito me cuente todo, incluso detalles de los últimos meses... lamento molestara en este momento pero usted es conciente de que toda la gente de la habitación es testigo potencial del hecho… ¿lo sabe no es así?" –_No deja tiempo para contestar, asumiendo la respuesta. _–" por ello, una vez más… por favor, hable."-_

Amy se sintió nerviosa, un poco más quizás por la mirada inquietante del detective clavada en sus ojos, pero apeló a la sinceridad y contestó procurando mantener su voz limpia y firme. _–"…bueno, yo… la verdad es que no pasé mucho tiempo en Tokio. Usted sabe, como ya le dije, vivo en Estados Unidos ahora porque estoy estudiando medicina allí. En esta última mitad del año, solo ví a las chicas para las fiestas de fin de año. Fuera de eso creo que no podría dar parte de lo que pudo o no haber sucedido por aquí. Esa sola semana, sí, ¡es cierto que pasamos casi todo el día juntas!... incluso los tres días de festejo del Año Nuevo. El último día, fué sobre todo importante porque recuerdo que estábamos organizando el viaje a América… lo habíamos planeado desde el momento en que les anuncié mi decisión de estudiar en otro país, y eso fué... hace 4 años atrás... solo que recién pudimos concretarlo a principios de este año."-_

.

**.**

_**:: PASADO ::**_

Serena en el balcón, estaba apoyada con los codos sobre el barandal y con una copa de champagne en la mano. Miraba al cielo disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales que aparecían cada vez con menos frecuencia. La rubia de chonguitos se encontraba pensativa, con un cierto aire de melancolía en su ser. La chispa de su adolescencia se había extinguido. Los años vacíos le llegaron como un vagón sin forma, sin recuerdo de sus antiguos sueños o de la valentía con que había defendido a su propia especie a costa de su propia vida. En el vacío que sentía pesaba la falta de todo aquello que sus amigas sabían y escondían de ella. Un año nuevo había empezado, pero el sentimiento festivo se alejaba a cada minuto de sus ojos.

Entre la quietud del clima podía escuchar el bullicio de las risas y conversaciones de todos los presentes esa noche, gente muy especial para ella: Rei, Lita, Mina; Amy y su mamá; dos amiguitos de Samy con sus padres y hermanos; mamá Ikuko y Kenji.

Recordó la charla de algunos días atrás, Ikuko, la madre de familia concibió la idea de ampliar la fiesta del Ganjitsu, ellos eran solo cuatro y pensó adorable la idea de aprovechar el evento para invitar a cuantos pudieran. Sabía que Mina y Lita estarían solas, igual que Amy y su mamá, Serena estuvo de acuerdo y los preparativos se concretaron. Pasó por su cabeza la tentación de irse a dormir, pero al recordar la emoción de sus amigas por compartir las fiestas juntas se le revolvió el estómago de culpa. Sencillamente, no tenía ganas de regresar a la sala donde todos, la charla… poco le interesaba. De pronto se recordó en su adolescencia, regocijante de vida y no lograba comprender qué había pasado con ella.

Miró al cielo… las estrellas brillaban tanto. "_¿Por qué siento como si algo me faltara?... Esta maldita nostalgia… ¡estoy cansada de estar así!". _Frunció el seño enojada consigo misma y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Intentó recubrirse con los brazos para darse calor, recordó la copa que llevaba en la mano y bebió el último sorbo de champagne.

Las dos chicas la observaron por la ventana. _-"Sola", "triste"... una mala combinación para un día festivo…"-_ Rei hizo una seña con el mentón a Amy y automáticamente salieron al balcón.

_- "¿Que sucede Serena?, ¿que haces aquí?... te perdiste la escena de Mina y Lita con el alcohol…"_ - Rei le habló riendo mientras recordaba la escena, pero al observar el poco cambio de expresión, se reforzó con una mirada a Amy y cambió la pregunta _–"¿Qué es lo que te sucede preciosa?..."-_

_- "Sí Serena…cuéntanos, necesitas hablar de vez en cuando, sabes que no podemos evitar sentirnos inquietas… nosotras… queremos ayudarte."-_ Casi le suplicó _– "perdona la insistencia pero… por favor… déjanos ayudarte..."-_

Serena se incorporó, suspirando, y luego volvió la vista al firmamento. _–"Las necesito mucho muchachas…"-_ El corazón de Amy casi se desarmó. Serena dejó la copa vacía sobre la muralla donde se apoyaba. _–"Es que yo... no sé que rayos me sucede. Tengo la sensación esa de cuando pierdes algo, esa intranquilidad de saber que hay algo importante que olvidé hacer, que hay algo que falta, que debo buscar, pero no sé dónde, porque tampoco sé qué es... es decir… ¡estoy segura de que no perdí nada, por todos los cielos!..."_ – Sonrió al escuchar sus propias palabras. _–"Sé que pensarán que estoy loca, es una sensación absurda… lo sé, es solo que, esa maldita sensación de melancolía… me harta sentirme así..."-_

Amy bajó la cabeza al igual que Rei mientras se sentaba sobre el barandal. Serena no se percató de haberlas incomodado, siguió hablando con la misma intimidad con que pensaba sus palabras. _–"Mi vida está dando resultado: por fin me acerco a terminar la carrera, todas ustedes están felices..."- _Miró a la peliazul _–"Amy… te estas realizando en Harvard."- _Luego a la pelinegra _–"...A tí Rei te va muy bien con tu disco... a Mina no la puedo ver mas felíz con sus dos películas, y a Lita, con sus exposiciones de fotografía, donde puede expresar su hermoso talento..."-_ Plantó una breve pausa y luego continuó –_"Mi familia también es feliz, Samy esta terminando la preparatoria con las mejores notas, a mi papa lo ascendieron, y mi mamá desde que prácticamente las adoptó a ustedes..."- _Sonrió – _"...cada vez esta más alegre y dichosa por cuidarnos."_- Atenuó su sonrisa y agregó _– "Me he dado cuenta de que todos están satisfechos con lo que han hecho de sus vidas, lo que disfrutan lo sienten con fuerza… en cambio yo… ¿puede ser que todo me dé igual?, ¿que me dé igual estar adentro o afuera de la fiesta?, ¿conocer un chico o no hacerlo?... ¿no sienten ustedes… que yo… he cambiado?"-_

El silencio sepulcral las invade. Cuando Serena las busca no encuentra más que el rostro gacho de ambas oculto por cabello y sombras. Sí, lo saben, se dan cuenta de ello, pero Serena siente que no tiene el derecho de ponerlas en esa situación, piensa en algo y modifica el tema al vuelo. _- "Bueno, ¡en fin!... ¿No tengo porqué amargarme así en año nuevo cierto?, ¡Cambiemos de tema!... Oye… ¿cuando te vas Amy? ¿Como haremos con las vacaciones?...-_

La chica pintó su mejor expresión de ternura ayudando a Serena en sus intentos por modificar su actitud _–"Justamente de ello quería hablarles... si bién viajo mañana, tengo arreglados mis horarios para buscarlas en el aeropuerto. Les dejo con Lita el papel con las indicaciones y direcciones por si quieren dejar referencias a alguien y por cualquier eventualidad, pero recuerden que iré a esperarlas. ¿Tendrán tiempo desde la última grabación de Mina?, No olviden revisar si están en regla los pasaportes… ah! Y recuerden organizar sus obligaciones para que no pierdan el vuelo"-_

_-"Tranquila Amy…"- _Los ojos de Rei saltaron brillando cuál estrellas. Se abrazó a sí misma por la emoción_. – "¡Siempre tendremos tiempo para viajar a los Estados Unidos!..."-_

El ruido de algo arrastrándose obligó su atención a orientarse hacia la puerta. Mina se deslizaba a paso tembloroso sosteniéndose de una encorvada Lita con extraña expresión… una gota de sudor se deslizó por la cabeza de las presentes, que por estar sobrias, procuraron la asistencia pertinente...

.

.

** :: PRESENTE ::**

_-"¿Y bién?... no me está dando mucho detalle de la situación"-_ Interroga el detective.

_-"Si... lo siento"-_ Amy no se ha librado del todo de la preocupación y le cuesta medir sus palabras. _–"Fué solo eso… luego Mina y Lita llegaron y nos pusimos a atenderlas porque estaban un poco descompuestas, así que luego nos fuimos cada una a…_

_-"Disculpe… ¿quienes llegaron?"-_

_-"Ah!, perdón, Lita Makoto y Mina Aino... somos amigas desde los comienzos de la preparatoria."-_

.

.

_**:: PASADO ::**_

Mina se sentó en la silla que Rei se había tomado el trabajo de traer para sí misma, se apretó la panza entreabriendo la boca y gritó con agonía. _–"Aaaaa... estoy descompuesta…"-_

Amy tomó a Lita y la apoyó contra la espalda de Mina que no estaba en mejores condiciones, para luego acercarles un par de vasos de agua con limón. No hubo caso cuando la rubia corrió al baño para eliminar sus fluidos con decencia, por esta razón, Rei y Amy decidieron que era momento de llevar a cada una a su respectivo hogar.

_-"No hay problema chicas, ellas pueden quedarse aquí"-_

Amy y Rei se miraron.

_-"N-no Sere, no te preocupes, será mejor que todas descansen bién."-_ Rei consideró imprudente dejar a dos borrachas verborrágicas junto a Serena toda la noche, podrían perder la cordura… más, aún.

_-"Además mi mamá ha traído el auto, así que iremos todas con ella…"-_ Se apuró en agregar Amy.

Fue así que minutos más tarde el tumulto de gente en saludos de despedida poblaron el porche de la casa Tsukino_-"Muy bién mis pequeñas, muchas gracias por haber venido."-_ Ikuko besó y abrazó a cada una, invitando a compartir un pastel de mediatarde que planeaba para el día siguiente.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, al igual que la llave de las luces y el silencio invadió la casa cuando todo el mundo se fue a dormir.

Serena abrió la puerta del baño cuando la casa ya estaba a oscuras, se secó la boca y acomodó el cepillo de dientes antes de dirigirse a su habitación. La conversación sobre las vacaciones, los proyectos del nuevo año y las borracheras de Lita y Mina quedaron ahí, casi insignificantes, cuando en la rubia retornó ese sentimiento de soledad. Sintiendo que la estaba atormentando abrió la cajonera casi furiosa, eligió los pijamas, y luego de cambiarse se acostó bajo las sabanas blancas y el cobertor. Recorrió con la mirada el techo rogando conciliar el sueño. Sería una larga noche y quizás la acompañaría el cansancio hasta la tarde siguiente durante las compras en el centro comercial.

Tenía pegada con un par de chinches la foto de Amy y su casa de fin de semana. No bién la recibió de su padre, sacó la foto para enviarla a sus amigas con el mensaje trasero: _"Las está esperando"_. Las vacaciones eran vacaciones de universidad, lo cuál no implicaba que para Amy fueran vacaciones del estudio. Por ello, la idea genial fue compartirla con las demás y de paso no pasaba tanto tiempo sola.

.

"_Vendrá la primavera y habrá nuevas flores..._

_el tronco seco dará nuevas hojas._

_Las lágrimas vertidas se harán perlas_

_de un collar nuevo;_

_Romperá la sombra un sol precioso…"_

_(Alfonsina Storni)_

_._

Serena dormía. El claro de luz blanca de luna se escapaba por un espacio entre las cortinas, lo suficiente como para dejar entrever desde las sombras a contraluz, unos ojos brillantes que la observaban con devoción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Próximo:**

**Capítulo II: "Cabeza de Bombón".**

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

* * *

_**DEDICATORIAS**  
_

_Hola a todas las sailor fanáticas que gustan de la lectura y el romance meloso de nuestros dos enamorados!.. _

**_Pueden llamarme Michi._**

**_._**

_Acá__ les traigo el primer capitulo de mi primera y única nove, bueno, no la única cuando era chica escribí unas desastrozas jeje, pero no viene al caso, _

_me refería a mi primera novela publicada... _

_bueno…en fin!..._

_._

_Dedico este capitulo primeramente a la mas desesperada y ansiosa de mis amigas gamberras, a mi mami anis._

_Segundo, a mis amigas del alma, lueny lu, susy, sam, ali._

_Tercero a mis gamberras preferidas… alejaym, patty moon, patty ramirez, caroone, caltroga, cattiva, usakitopau, angieshields, no quiero olvidarme de ninguna._

_Gracias por seguir mi fic y por los comentarios de ansiosas… no les quiero decir nada para no matarles la emoción. Perdonen y tengan paciencia por favor… si es así, en el ultimo capitulo prometo dejarles la dirección de darien ajajaja… asi que pórtense bien!...y yo voy a ser buena._

_Ah! Me había olvidado. Les voy a dejar arriba del titulo cuando haya escenas importantes, con los nombres y el autor de las canciones tal cual como las tienen que buscar en youtube, asi las tienen preparadas y ponen play cuando la vean en medio de la historia, se las recomiendo._

_Sailor besos… y gracias por sus reviews!_

.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME… **

**¡HASTA EL CAPITULO Nº 2!**

**..:: Michi ::..**


	4. Cabeza de bombón

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

**"Sangre que es mía en tus pupilas arde"**

_**Por Moonandearthlove**_

_._

(Capítulo Editado/2013)

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

"**Cabeza de bombón****"**

.

.

:: **PRESENTE ::**

El detective, seriamente continúa el interrogatorio _-"¿Podría decirme como se conocieron?"-_

_- "Bueno.. es medio complicado de explicar..."_ – Comenta una despreocupada Lita al secarse los ojos. El hermoso recuerdo es una brisa de aire fresco para su mente - "_… digamos que estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos. __Yo conocí a Serena camino a la escuela, unos tipos estaban molestándola... yo la ayudé, pero sin siquiera hablar nos despedimos... __Al llegar a mi nueva escuela, para mi sorpresa la encontré allí, o mejor dicho..."-_ se ríe_ -"... ella me encontró. Fué tan amable, como era ella en su adolescencia... y divertida... y de buen corazón. Nos hicimos amigas al instante."-_

.

.

**:: PASADO ::**

A la mañana siguiente del tercer día del año, _Serena_ se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol matutino como todos los días para ir a la universidad. Eran los últimos días antes del receso universitario, y dos antes de emprender el viaje, su intención era llegar temprano para desocuparse lo más pronto posible.

_Serena_ estaba en cuarto año de la Carrera de Psicología en una de las Universidades públicas de la _Ciudad de Tokio_. Le faltaba poco para graduarse y cada vez se sentía más segura de que no podría haber estudiado ninguna otra cosa más.

Se cambió, se lavó la cara, los dientes y bajó a medio peinar por las escaleras.

- "_Buenos días_ _Serena_.."– Mama Ikuko colocó un poco de tofu sobre la mesa del desayuno.

_**-"**__Buenos días mamá. ¿Dormiste bién?" -_

_**-**__ "Algo hija, me costó dormirme y tu padre volvió a sus pesadillas nocturnas" -_ Resopló con gracia y luego de una carcajada continuó - _"No sabía que tus amigas se emborrachaban tan rápido."_- Le dió un beso a su hija en la frente. -"A_quí te preparé el desayuno, perdóname que no pueda acompañarte, pero debo salir a hacer las compras para el almuerzo.. que tengas un buen día corazón" - _Levantó la cartera del sillón. -"_Hasta luego..." _- Y saliendo por la puerta apresurada se sumergió en la calle.

_Serena_ se sentó en la mesa mirando a su alrededor la casa totalmente vacía. Investigó su desayuno definiéndolo apetitoso... y pensó en la forma abismal como la quiere su madre al observar que había colocado en el borde de su vaso de jugo una rodaja de naranja cortada a modo de presentación, lo que a _Serena_ le pareció un detalle tierno. Tomó un poco de la bebida, a pesar del ácido consideró que estaba delicioso. Luego miró el reloj sabiendo que le quedaban de más unos minutos para degustar.

Desayunó en silencio, pensativa… cada vez se le hacía más difícil descubrir lo que le pasaba. Siempre con esa sensación de una gran falta... pero... ¿de qué...?

Cuando terminó la comida agarró un cuaderno gastado, la llave, una campera y emprendió camino. Tenía tiempo aún para caminar... algo que le gustaba mucho.

A paso medio avanzó disfrutando las vidrieras, la calle, la gente... sin poder despejar los pensamientos de su cabeza la sabía una buena alternativa para despejarse. La cafetería de la esquina estaba repleta de gente con ropa de trabajo. Los autos bocineaban por el congestionamiento, los últimos días laborares comenzaban a notarse por la impaciencia de las gentes.

Serena miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar y casi a mitad de la calle, un muchacho guapo que caminaba en la vereda de enfrente le llamó la atención. Alcanzó la vereda dándose cuenta de reojo que caminaba en opuesta dirección a la suya, sintió terror de que fuera evidente que se ruborizaba y disimuló volviendo la vista al suelo. Alto, rubio, con pantalón y saco color crema, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Una hermosa dama de cabello turquesa, con un volátil y elegante vestido, apoyaba su brazo sobre el codo del muchacho, ambos charlaban amenamente, sonriendo sutilmente como quién sale de paseo en la mañana… Sin embargo, el rostro juvenil conocido hizo cambiar sus propios rostros drásticamente de expresión.

Haruka y Michiru quedaron atónitas al ver a la muchacha caminar en dirección a ellas. Haruka la reconoció al instante y de sus labios temblorosos escapó un susurro cargado de aflicción _- "B-bombón…" -_ La inmovilidad inicial se transformó en sed incontenible por lo que encaró hacia ella antes de detenerse. Michiru, que estaba del lado de la calle tironeó disimuladamente del brazo de Haruka para sacarla del camino. Serena pasó de largo junto a ellas echándoles una mirada rápida e indiferente, tal cuál, como si fueran auténticas desconocidas. La mirada de las dos mujeres la siguieron hasta perderla de vista al tiempo que la rubia proseguía camino sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Michiru no soltó la fuerza con que sostenía a Haruka sino hasta que alcanzaron la otra vereda, su intención era retenerla de cometer alguna locura. Haruka caminó casi de espaldas a través de la calle, no pudo sacar los ojos de la muchacha de los chonguitos sintiendo que los sentimientos controversiales la envolvían, sus ojos, además, se impregnaron por la consternación que los recuerdos le habían provocado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la habían visto yaciendo sobre la camilla de un hospital. El mismo día que, a pesar del profundo dolor que les provocaba... habían decidido alejarse de su vida para siempre.

.

.

**:: PRESENTE ::**

**-** _"Cuénteme algo sobre Serena Tsukino, ¿Cómo era ella?"_-

Mina suspira, traba unos mechones de cabello tras la oreja y cierra los ojos, reviviendo las imágenes. _-"Sere siempre fue una muchacha alegre... siempre bromeábamos juntas, siempre confiábamos la una en la otra. Es curioso que a pesar de haber sido la última en llegar al grupo, haya creado tan fuerte lazo con ella. Yo la quiero mucho, siempre lo haré y sé que ella siempre sintió lo mismo por mí..."-_ Sus manos temblaron sobre sus rodillas -_ "...ella nunca se mereció las cosas malas que le pasaron… ¡es injusto!… le tocó sufrir ¡y aun así fue la persona mas adorable y agradecida que conocimos!"-_

.

**.**

**:: PASADO ::**

_Serena_ llegó a la facultad y mirando los transparentes sonrió de satisfacción: había aprobado todas sus materias y podría viajar tranquila. Saludó a un par de compañeros y charló con ellos, uno que otro le pedía que trajera regalos de su viaje y todos reían y bromeaban al respecto. Esto ayudó a que los ánimos negativos de Serena se dispersaran por un momento. Se metió al baño, chequeó su cabello y nuevamente emprendió caminata hacia el centro comercial dónde se encontraría con sus amigas.

Ingresó por la puerta automática de vidrio sintiendo la frescura del amplio salón. Divisó de lejos a Lita, Rei y Mina sentadas e instintivamente su atención se enfocó en los helados. Sin saludar se desvió a comprar uno, acudiendo al encuentro de sus amigas con emotiva felicidad, se sentó, ignorando la conversación por un momento: Si había algo que no podía controlar, era su debilidad por el helado.

-_"Ay, que les parece si compramos trajes de baño iguales!, ¿no creen que sería fantástico?"_- Miná saltó de su silla proponiendo una grotesca idea, el resto compitió en un silencio humillante. Rei cerró los ojos irritada antes de contestarle con paciencia.

_-"Mina, te he dicho que si vas a colaborar por favor pienses en cosas coherentes antes de hablar..."-_

La rubia se sintió ofendida._ -"Pués Rei, si tu no quieres ¡al menos tendrías que tener la decencia de contestar cariñosamente!-_

_-"¡Cómo crees que podría contestar cariñosamente a semejante estupidéz!"-_

_-"Entonces quédate callada!"-_

_-"Claro que no!, nunca dejaría que mis amigas se involucraran en semejante cosa!"-_

_-"oigan, oigan... ya basta"-_

_-"Gracias Lita, ¡yo sé que tú me entiendes!... ¿compraremos un traje de baño igual, cierto?"-_

_-"Estem... Mina, no lo creo"-_ Se ruborizó la muchacha.

_-"¿Tú también Lita?..."_- Mina frunce los labios con desilución y vira hacia su última esperanza _-"¿Sere?..."-_

Las tres atraviesan a Serena con los ojos.

_-"¡Sere!... ¡SERENA!"-_

_-"¿Ahh? ¿qué?, ¿me hablaban?"-_ Distraída totalmente en las calorías que llevaba en mano había olvidado por completo que compartía una mesa con otras personas. Sonrió apenada con una mano detrás de la cabeza. -"Ehh.. lo siento..."-

El resto suspiró resignado, Serena aún mantenía cosas en las que era igual que siempre.

_-"¿Bueno, que les parece si comenzamos?"-_ Propone Lita emocionada. _-"¿Sere, podrás terminarlo en el camino?"-_

La rubia ni siquiera contestó, devoró los restos con increíble rapidez y en menos de 2 segundos estaba parada, con cuaderno en mano y a la par de Lita, le sonrió con picardía.

_-"Serena, eres una glotona... si sigues comiendo de esa manera no te entrará tu traje de baño"-_ Criticó Rei con tono sarcástico.

Mina se adhirió para responder el comentario, adoraba comer. _-"Y si tú sigues renegando como una anciana terminarás toda arrugada..."-_

Cuando Rei la fulminó de odio Serena se largó a las carcajadas, Mina la tomó del brazo y tirándole un beso por el aire a Rei se sumergieron con gran rapidéz por la galería.

Subieron las escaleras del centro comercial. Recorrieron todos los pisos comprando mallas, anteojos, remeras, zapatos, carteras y se tomaron la tarde completa para probarse cuanta cosa encontraron por allí. Por último, Lita repartió los boletos y controlaron si los pasaportes estaban en regla.

Cansadas y llenas de bolsas, tomaron un taxi para arribar a destino. No habían olvidado la torta de Ikuko que habían rechazado días atrás. Habían dejado pasar el almuerzo, la mañana se hizo tarde y el hambre atacaba con fuerza.

Las cuatro estaban extremadamente emocionadas por el viaje, y en lo único que pensaban era en las discotecas, la playa y los muchachos que iban a conocer y disfrutar en América… Serena también estaba emocionada, y ansiaba las mismas locuras que cualquier chica de su edad, pero luego de un hermoso y tranquilo día, la pelota en su garganta comenzaba nuevamente a aparecer.

Al arribar a la casa Tsukino se instalaron en la habitación de estar con la torta y el tradicional té de la mediatarde, revisaron las bolsas y planificaron una y mil veces los detalles sobre el viaje.

Mama Ikuko, gritando desde la cocina las distrajo por un momento _-"Serena por favor, ve a ver si Samy está en su habitación… espero que no haya salido sin avisar..."- _

Serena acató, subió a la recámara de Samy por pedido de su madre. Mientras Serena se alejaba, las chicas comenzaron a mirarse como si hubieran ansiado ese momento. Rei entrelazó las manos en su mentón.

_- "Sere no está muy bién, ¿no creen?... ha estado bajoneada con frecuencia... ha cambiado mucho, y eso me asusta"_-

_**-**_ _"Pienso igual, pobre Serena, no me gusta verla así, es obvio... pero ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?, hemos hecho todo a nuestro alcance... ¿Creen que le haga bien el viaje?"-_

_- "Claro Lita...- _Continuó Rei convenciéndose a sí misma _- "a pesar de todo debemos mantenernos tranquilas. Nosotras estamos con ella y la vamos a acompañar siempre, en todo cuanto nos necesite. El viaje será bueno para sacarla de la rutina... creo que es lo que le hace falta. El mar, la comida rápida, las tiendas de golosinas exóticas... algo de todo ello la motivará estoy segura, si no es así, el solo hecho de ver a Amy la conformará"-_

_-"Mhm, creo que tienes razón, un cambio de aire será bueno... pero conseguiré algunos mangas por si acaso, no quiero que se deslinde demasiado de Tokyo, no sería bueno tampoco que comenzara a enamorarse de otro lugar."-_

_-"Digan ustedes lo que quieran y sé que lo hacen con buena intención, pero ustedes ¡pretenden conformarla con fantasías y momentos de mala calidad!."-_

Las dos miraron a Mina desconcertadas por lo que acababa de decir

_-"¡Todo es una vil mentira! yo... para ser sincera..." -_El nerviosismo se apodera de ella -_"he estado incontables ocasiones a punto de contarle la verdad.-_

Rei se paró al instante edureciendo sus puños. Mina la miró con esos ojos de bondad irrebocable que frenaron el grito ahogado de Rei cuando Mina continuó._ -"Me parece totalmente absurdo mentirle, ¡No me gusta!, siento decepcionarlas pero estoy dividida... algunas veces muero de miedo porque siento que voy a explotar... pero a la vez pienso en las consecuencias... y me quedo callada, prefiriendo que ella sola se enfrente a la realidad_.._. no quiero que sufra, eso no está en discusión, pero pasa el tiempo y cada día veo ese momento más y más lejano..."_–

Lita, empleó un tono tenso de reproche siendo la primera en responder. - "_Mina... no vas a cometer ese error… Te juro que yo también ODIO mentirle, pero no te corresponde poner cartas en el asunto, ni a Rei, ni a mí... Serena NO DEBE enfrentarse a nada… porque nunca NADA pasó, ¿lo entiendes?.- _

Rei caminó hacia la rubia y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos. Mina captó la mirada oscura a centímetros de su rostro._ - "Mina, los impulsos... son absurdos y peligrosos. Cada vez que sientas ganas de hablar por favor acuérdate de mí. He sufrido lo que vives desde el primer día... en mis sueños y en mis pesadillas... Nunca pienses que nos hemos olvidado de ella, que no nos importa, ¡porque eso no es cierto!. Si hacemos esto... lo sabes bién... es porque tenemos que protegerla. Y para eso tenemos que cumplir nuestra promesa. No sé si es la única forma, no sé si es la mejor. Pero es la que tenemos."- _

_-"¡Samy no está en su habitación!, seguramente fué al Arcade... ha llevado la mochila y sus zapatillas de juego" - _Serena bajó por las escaleras rápidamente y luego se sentó en su lugar. Se había dado cuenta de que sus amigas cuchicheaban.

_-"Chicas.. "- C_on una expresión pícara y ojitos traviesos _-" ...que cuchichean… cuenten, yo quiero saber..."-_

Rei, que se había sentado nuevamente no bién la escuchó acercarse comenzó a reír _-"…No es nada Serena, retaba a Mina porque lleva a Lita por el camino del alcohol y ambas tienen terminantemente prohibido emborracharse en el viaje…"-_

_Lita_ y _Mina_ se rieron nerviosas acompañando a _Rei_, pero intercambiaron miradas de reojo. Un momento de tensión incómodo se generó cuando quedaron inevitablemente calladas.

.

.

**:: PRESENTE ::**

_- "¿Cuénteme por favor sobre su relación con Serena?. Es de suma importancia conocer con quiénes se relacionaba… usted comprenderá…"-_

_- "Bueno, queda claro que eramos muy amigas ¿o no?"-_ Reprochó Rei a la insistencia del detective _-"...¡No se porqué tantas preguntas!"- C_omentó irritada y a viva voz con la intención de regañar al detective delante de todo el equipo. Los oficiales y peritos la miraron pero no con indiferencia, tampoco con desprecio... sino con compasión. Su corazón se paralizó por un segundo de angustia, No solo se sintió humillada y estúpida, sino que se dió cuenta de que su vida sin Serena nunca sería igual. Sus pensamientos apaciguaron y habló abiertamente, con la mas pura sinceridad. _-"Solíamos pelear mucho de niñas. Yo me burlaba de ella por casi todo lo que hacía y me llenaba de regocijo ver su rostro ruborizado de la bronca."_-Sonríe._ -"Siempre quise ayudarla a enfrentar la frustración, ella era... siempre fué ciertamente inocente. Recuerdo que mi mayor miedo era saber que algún día podría no estar a su lado para ayudarla... quería que ella sola aprendiera a crecer y soportarlo todo. Mi relación con ella cambio con el pasar de los años, las confidencias eran cada vez más abiertas y serias... pasábamos mas tiempo juntas...Y-yo... solo puedo decir que los mejores momentos de mi juventud fueron repletos de alegría. __Sin embargo… ¡yo no entiendo porqué pasó esto!. Yo... yo no tuve n-nada que ver… ¡ninguna de nosotras!… por favor, déjenos en paz yo... yo… simplemente no lo entiendo..."- _Y su voz se quebró.

.

.

**:: PASADO ::**

_-"H-eh… ¡bueno!"-_ Habló Mina por fín interrumpiendo la tensión _-"Chicas, creo que es hora de irnos, mañana tenemos un largo día y debemos empacar. ¿Nos vamos?-_

_-"Tienes razón Mina"_- Asintió Lita. -"V_amos Rei..."-_ Luego se dirigió a Serena con cierta dulzura._ -"Pasaremos por aquí al mediodía. Te llamaremos antes de salir para que estés lista... ¿Esta bien?-_

_**-"**__¡Claro!"-_ Serena sonrió como una niña _-"... ¡No te olvides lo que me prometiste...!-_ Hizo una seña graciosa con el dedo índice _-¡No te olvides de los dulces que prometiste preparar para el viaje!"-_

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la sien de Lita _**-**"__...Claro que no Serena..."–_ Rió ocultando un brazo tras su cabeza.

_- "Hasta luego._ _Descansa_." - Rei se despidió antes de dar la espalda para alcanzar a las otras.

_**-**__ "Adiós…"-_ Gritó Serena saludando efusivamente. Cerró la puerta en el último minuto cuando sus amigas desaparecieron. Puso llave y apoyó la espalda contra la cara interior de la madera. Suspiró pensativa, con las manos cruzadas hacia atrás.

Ella sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente: Más mentiras.

Se preguntaba constante y constantemente; fantaseaba, imaginaba, reconstruía "eso". Nunca lo pudo saber. ¡¿Qué sería tan grave o secreto para que ella no pudiera saber?!. Le extrañaba hirientemente lo sucedido, porque odiaba dudar de sus amigas... algo que hacía parcialmente.

¿Algo le estaban ocultando?.

¿Porqué?...

¡Porqué!.

.

.

En otro rincón del globo terráqueo, un joven abría el cajón de una mesa de luz y desde el oscuro cubículo sacaba un sobre blanco. Lo tomó con ambas manos: arrugado, con una descuidada abertura y la femineidad de las letras adornando el frente. El nombre del destinatario se podía observar sin confusión. El muchacho sonrió tristemente mirándolo con recelo y algo de melancolía. Esas palabras habían sido leídas por él poco más de un millón de veces, pero no eran para él.

La carta era para el hombre que años atrás él había sido.

Él era un hombre que había desaparecido tiempo atrás por tener un destino poco afortunado y lamentable. Ese recuerdo le provocaba una desbordante pena, aún, cuando en la cotidianeidad del día él pensaba que ya había cobrado fuerza la resignación.

Lo dió vuelta y abrió la solapa para sacar el contenido. Una hoja de papel ya tonalizándose amarilla crujía estropeada. Con las líneas de dobleces que ya producían cortes en el papel, dejó reflejar el puñal que atravesaba su alma. El muchacho la desdobló cuidadosamente, leyendo las palabras de nuevo... una vez más, como cada día.

Un velador en el otro extremo de la cama enmarcó el triste y solitario ambiente. El muchacho reconocía saber el contenido de la carta prácticamente de memoria, pero esa compulsión de releerla y remontarse años atrás en el pasado lo volvían absolutamente loco... Sin poder evitarlo, sentía esa necesidad de memorar aquel momento en que su vida se había quebrado para siempre... y su recuerdo lo hería y lo ataba a no sanar jamás.

Dobló al terminar cuidadosamente el papel y lo depositó nuevamente en el sobre como quién guarda un tesoro. La solapa tapó el último pedazo de papel que quedaba a la vista. Él se dejó caer en la cama con el sobre en el pecho; fantaseando morir. Dolía… ¡oh sí que dolía!. Una lágrima se deslizó tímidamente desde un ojo azul para fundirse en la suave tela que cubría el pálido almohadón.

Él depositó su tesoro en el cajón, apagó la luz rezando por una noche tranquila... pero no, fué una más de las miles de su calvario.

Minutos pasada la medianoche, un ruido metálico con un estruendo poderoso lo despertó sobresaltado. Su respiración, agitada, le hacía faltar el aire en una sensación paradójica entre ansiedad, culpa y miedo. Su cuerpo tembló helado, con el espanto derrochado en sus ojos azules. La transpiración brotó por su sien, su cuello y su espalda. Golpeó con furia el colchón y se agarró la cabeza desesperadamente cuando el torbellino lo azotó por dentro sin parar. Recordaba el sueño... una y otra vez...

... una y otra vez...

... una y o...

.

/_Un grito desgarrador, una mujer con su vestido manchado... una luz que se consume hasta apagarse.../_

_._

Sus ojos se disuelven en lágrimas pesadas que caen sobre las blancas sábanas fundiendo un gemido doloroso en el silencio:

.

_- ...¡Porqué!…-_

_._

El sueño se repite...

...una y otra vez.

.

.

.

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**Próximo:**

**Capítulo III: "Tu brillo me guió".**

**"**

* * *

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_¡Hola!** Soy Michi**, espero que les vaya intrigando la historia. Los próximos capítulos se ponen mas emocionantes… tengan paciencia como ya les dije. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_._

_y ahora… R__espuestas a sus reiteradas preguntas jeje:_

_Sereydarien: no amiga, definitivamente no es darien quien la observa… de hecho, Darien no esta cerca de Serena…_

_Patty ramirez: jeje… no, tampoco secuestraron a Serena, como veras jajaja_

_Lueny: amiguita, no te puedo decir que paso con Darien todavía, en un par de capítulos lo sabrás sin lugar a dudas_

_Alitta: la outers están prontas a aparecer, y tienen mucha relevancia en la historia.._

_Annyfan: jejeje, no tienes remedio jajajaja, de Darien no voy a decir nada aun, solito aparecerá a su debido tiempo, y respecto a porque es tan corto… bueno, los capítulos posteriores se van haciendo cada vez mas largos jejeje, mis dedos no paran jajaj_

_Sam: BASTA DE PREGUNTAR POR DARIEN! Jajajajajaajjjaa, son demasiado insistentes ufff! Jajajajaja. Por las dudas, lo que este entre lineas de asteriscos sucede en el presente. Pero ahora, para evitar confusiones de tiempos, decidí poner presente y pasado constantemente :D_

_Susygranger: gracias por el dato, sinceramente, se que de algun lado saque que el apellido de lita es makoto, pero bueno, lo tendré en cuenta. Miles de gracias._

_._

**Muchísimas Gracias** por los mensajes positivos y de verdad me alegro muchísimo que las vaya atrapando, era la idea...

pongo todo de mi porque mis intenciones son recrear una buena historia…

Gracias a todas las amantes de Mamoru por sus agotantes preguntas, la verdad es que me muero de la risa leyéndolas…

.

_ADEMAS QUIERO AGRADECER A LAS SIGUIENTES SAILOR FANÁTICAS…_

_Love-moon, julimoon, Amsz88chiba, patty-moon-de-chiba, tsukino y divissima moon_

_LAS QUIERO… MILES DE SAILOR BESOS!_


	5. Tu Brillo me guió

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

**"Sangre que es mía en tus pupilas arde"**

_**Por Moonandearthlove**_

_._

_._

(Capítulo Editado/2013)

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

"**Tu brillo me guió****"**

_._

_._

_**:: PRESENTE ::**_

_**-**__"Bien, bueno pero... ¿Qué puede decirme del día del viaje?"-_

Amy suspira. Si hay algo que NO tolera es tener que ser redundante. _-"Yo no estuve ahí... como le dije antes. Yo había viajado días antes ya que tenia obligaciones que atender, pero por lo que me contaron fue un viaje demasiado tranquilo. Serena particularmente estaba muy bien. No sé si le pasó conocer tanto a alguien como para saber lo que piensa... bueno, pero eso nos pasa entre n__osotras, y a Sere la conocíamos bastante, quizás más que ella misma. Hemos pasado ¡tanto!, ¡tanto! junto a ella que... ¡imagínese que hemos crecido juntas!. Nunca nos hemos traicionado… ¡jamás!."- _Afirma con una cuota de culpa encubierta. Sus ojos se incendian por el llanto a punto de explotar, pero se contiene. Es buena para controlar sus emociones. _-"Y ese día sé que estaban muy emocionadas por llegar a América... Yo por mi parte, reconozco que también estaba ansiosa. Durante toda mi estadía en Estados Unidos... durante cuatro largos años esperé concretar este plan..."- _

_._

_._

_**:: PASADO ::**_

Serena se levantó de la cama en un golpe de inercia. Una vez más ese reloj de conejo tan tierno y costoso -no sonó- a la hora que debía. El grito de su madre traspasó las paredes de toda la casa y se inmiscuyó en su sueño, perturbando la tranquilidad de la trama infantil y absurda. Parecía que su mente se había esforzado en no despertar. Serena se calzó las pantuflas y se puso urgente a acomodar en la valija las cosas que había comprado durante la tarde anterior. Corrió al baño y recogió lo que pudo antes de volcarlo todo dentro el neceser. Sin cuidado seleccionó algo de ropa interior limpia y medias, su madre bendita había lavado todo lo que supuso Serena olvidaría en primer lugar.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras para saludar a Kenji que salía a trabajar y a Samy que, lento para desayunar, estaba segura, saldría tarde y apurado hacia la preparatoria. Un efusivo abrazo sorprendió desde atrás a los dos.

_**-**"__¡Los voy a extrañar!, ¡tanto! ¡tanto!"-_ Gritó acurrucándose en sus chaquetas.

Kenji viró para abrazar a su pequeña; hasta el momento Serena nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo (al menos mientras él era conciente de ello), y le generaba una gran incomodidad. Samy, que ya se comportaba casi como un adulto, emitió palabras dignas de un buen hermano. _**-**__"Serena; ten cuidado, EEUU es una ciudad totalmente diferente a esta, espero que estés atenta. ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho también!"- _Sonrió, con un arrumaco despeinando su cabeza.

Sin palabras, Serena respondió tirándose encima del hermanito con el que peleó en toda su infancia, para abrazar al hombre responsable en que ese pequeño caprichoso estaba convirtiéndose ahora. Miró desde el hombro de Samy el reloj de pared, dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo. Ya atrasada en las mil cosas que tenía por hacer, corrió por las escaleras mientras se despedía con la mano.

Ya en su recámara, terminó de armar la valija y los bolsos y entró a bañarse. Se sentía feliz, feliz como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía; Increíblemente tenía un gran presentimiento acerca de ese viaje, cuando lo pensaba, la melancolía y la tristeza que la torturaban comenzaban a desaparecer.

Salió de bañarse para contemplar sobre su cama un tierno gesto de su madre que, tan atenta como siempre, le había acomodado planchada la ropa que se pondría para el viaje. Serena se vistió con jeans, zapatillas y una remera sin mangas con rayas blancas y azul profundo. Acomodó a mano un buzo gris con capucha y los lentes de sol. Su mama la miró con una tristeza muy grande. Alejarse de su hija por tanto tiempo le costaba algunas lágrimas. Veía en ella una mujer responsable y recta, pero no feliz, y confiaba profundamente en que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Se daba cuenta de que Serena necesitaba un cambio de aire, un cambio de lugar...

Sonó el teléfono y luego de hablar con Rei, bajó las cosas para acomodarlas en el hall de entrada.

Abrazó a su mama, y ésta la abrazó tan fuerte como si fuera la última vez. No quiso soltar su hija y Serena lo sintió, fuerte en el pecho, como un temor absurdo de no poder volver. Sacudió la cabeza esfuminando los pensamientos ridículos y se soltó de Ikuko para darle un intenso beso en la mejilla; Luego, sonriendo tiernamente le habló.

_**-**"__Tranquila mama, estaré bien. En aproximadamente un mes me veras de nuevo."- _Sus ojos brillaron al tiempo que la jovencita mostraba juguetonamente sus dientes. Su madre le correspondió la sonrisa, apoyando la afirmación con serenidad.

Cuando la bocina sonó, la rubia se colgó un bolso mediano y la cartera en los hombros, agarró la valija y con un beso en la mejilla de Ikuko salió por la puerta arrastrando las ruedas apresuradamente.

En el reproductor de sonido del taxi, la canción "_Eyes"_ de "_Rogue Wave"_ comenzó a vibrar a pedido de Lita que adoraba ese tema. Serena gritó de alegría a medio camino, las otras tres, emocionadas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se colgaron de la ventanilla haciéndole señas para que se apurara.

_**-**"__¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡No me dejen!"- _Gritó antes de comenzar a correr.

_**-**__"¡Vamos Serena…!"- _Presionó Rei desde la ventana.

_**-**"¡__Ay!... sii... ¡vamos Serena, apúrate!"- _Mina se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para ayudar a su amiga con los bolsos de mano.

Serena subió a cuestas los bolsos en el asiento de atrás, ayudada por Mina, al tiempo que el conductor colocaba cordialmente la valija grande en el baúl del vehículo. Cerró la puerta. Por la ventanilla echó una ultima mirada a su casa; sabía que algo iba a cambiar... y quizás, el día que volviera… todo sería diferente…

Todo el recorrido se sintió como tortura para el conductor. Los cantos, desafinados por cierto; las risas de Mina y Serena; mas tarde los comentarios de Rei y Lita sobre chicos guapos. Al llegar al aeropuerto el hombre suspiró, bajó las maletas y cobró el dinero para alejarse de allí con increíble rapidez.

Luego de despachar los bolsos, subir al avión y ubicarse, Serena sintió en su pecho una conmoción, que hasta el momento no había sentido.

.

.

_**:: PRESENTE ::**_

Futoshi bebe el último sorbo de su tasa de café. Anota unos garabatos en la libreta y continúa. -_"Me gustaría, me cuente sobre la víctima durante el viaje. Algún detalle en particular que le parezca de importancia... su estado de ánimo, alguna llamada que ud. considere fuera digna de atención o curiosidad... incluso cualquier cosa que se le venga a la mente... "-_

_-"Mhm..."_– Lita dubita un momento. _-"En realidad... y para ser sincera notamos a Serena mucho más tranquila que días anteriores. Ella solía estar angustiada, a veces melancólica, su estado de ánimo había empeorado en esos últimos meses, fué por ello que consideramos que el viaje la animaría. Y fué así, ella la pasó bastante bien, incluso durante los preparativos estaba muy emocionada; Bromeamos e hicimos planes a más no poder… nos divertimos mucho en realidad. ¡Es mas!, ella nos agradeció por haberla acompañado en ese último tiempo en que se sentía tan triste y sola, nos contó que ya se sentía mejor y que estaba segura de que ese iba a ser un gran viaje. A decir verdad... pero quizás pecamos de ingenuas, notamos que sus ánimos estaban volviendo a ser lo que 6 años atrás habían sido... y le podría decir que veíamos los rastros de esa Serena alegre y enamoradiza que siempre fué..."- C_uando termina de hablar sus pensamientos se remontan a la imagen de serena en el avión.

.

.

_**:: PASADO ::**_

El avión comenzó a despegar, Lita sintió que los oídos se le tapaban. Mientras Rei cuidaba de agarrarse tan fuerte como pudiera de los apoyabrazos, Lita miró hacia los asientos contiguos. Mina estaba concentrada en deslindar su chicle del papel para evitar el apunamiento en sus oídos pero Serena... Serena simplemente se encuadraba con la mirada perdida por la ventanilla.

La sensación de vértigo la distrajo y los gritos desesperados de Rei la obligaron a ponerse en alerta. Luego de un par de temblores dentro del avión todo se estabilizó y relajó su cuerpo con un suspiro. Volvió a mirar hacia el lado. Le resultaba curioso que Serena ni siquiera mostrara un cambio de expresión. Se preguntó qué la estaría preocupando tanto como para evadir semejante turbulencia. Serena solía ser tan miedosa como un avestruz y era capaz de armar todo un alboroto rompiendo cosas por todo el avión hasta terminar refugiándose en los brazos del piloto.

Por la ventanilla podían verse tan cerca las nubes que casi podían tocarse. La ciudad cada vez mas pequeña... y los surcos entre los campos, las carreteras y las plantaciones de arroz eran tan distinguibles como pintura en un cuadro… mientras se iban alejando de a poco, la tranquilidad invadió los ánimos.

Las jovencitas disfrutaron del paisaje con ese "algo" de nostalgia. La expectativa de un viaje a un continente lejano y un país desconocido, no las libraba de esa sensación incómoda de ansiedad aún cuando las ansias de ver a Amy por primera vez en su nuevo hogar eran fuertemente estimulantes.

La residencia diaria de Amy se situaba en _Boston - Massachussets_, a un par de cuadras de la prestigiosa _Harvard University_ donde se preparaba. Sin embargo, ella esperaría a sus amigas en una casa de fin de semana en Miami, a orillas del mar. Último regalo que le había hecho su padre, como compensación por no haber estado acompañándola en la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Si bien consideraba, tenía que estudiar, había decidido tomarse unos cuantos días para disfrutar unas minivacaciones con las chicas. Aún en Boston, Amy había acomodado en su valija todo lo necesario para emprender su retiro y sin embargo, su genio no le permitió prescindir de algunos libros y cuadernos relacionados con su carrera universitaria.

.

Ya en _Miami - Florida_, el avión comenzó a aterrizar con una dosis extra de movimientos aleatorios. Es cierto que como Sailor Scouts, las chicas habían presenciado peores cosas que una pequeña turbulencia. En épocas pasadas en que tuvieron que enfrentarse a peligros inimaginables para el resto de la gente, el miedo a la muerte se les veía extremadamente lejano; sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado. Ese pequeño movimiento tensó a quienes volaban por primera vez, sumado a que un barullo de voces dejaron percibir comentarios de índole trágica, poco adecuados para la situación.

Minutos después, afortunadamente sin episodios -fuera de lo normal- la azafata, deseando una encantadora estadía a los pasajeros del vuelo, anunció el descenso. Mina señaló al ocaso, considerablemente precioso. Dejaba entrever haces de luz tenuemente anaranjada en el interior del avión. Esto ambientó la emoción juvenil. Las chicas, sin olvidar su sonrisa, comenzaron a hacerse cargo cada una de sus bolsos de equipaje.

.

En el interior del _Miami International Airport_; ruido de aviones, celulares, gente llorando, saludando y despidiendo a quienes se alejaban, otorgaban el clima característico al lugar. Un lugar de encuentros, repleto de emociones... de sueños. Descendieron del avión algunos jóvenes japoneses con ansias de vivir un sueño de felicidad americana; un par de familias con alto poder adquisitivo; una pareja de recién casados disfrutando de su luna de miel; una mujer solitaria, con lágrimas en los ojos; tres ancianos que vivían al límite los últimos de sus días; una jovencita, de refrescante encanto, con la esperanza montada en los pasos para encontrar al amor en esa extraña ciudad...

Amy caminó de prisa por la entrada para atravesar el salón principal. Arribó a la zona de paso donde luego de escasos minutos se anunció la llegada del vuelo. Los pasajeros entraban por la puerta del túnel desde la pista de aterrizaje, pero, ansiosos por dar la bienvenida, un tumulto de gente se desordenaba en un enjambre abundante delante de ella. Intentó encontrar a sus amigas, de igual forma como toda esa gente que también esperaba a los pasajeros del vuelo _Tokio-Florida_; Saltó, se agachó, espió una y otra vez, hasta que por fín, definitivamente se convenció: No tenía visual. Y la desilusión opacó por un momento su rostro.

Pegó la cola a los talones, sentándose en el suelo con amargura, cuando chequeando su celular descubrió que estaba apagado. Ni siquiera podía llamar para preguntar si algo había sucedido. Consideró de pronto la posibilidad de que no hubieran alcanzado el vuelo, pero se preocupó al darse cuenta que en ese caso horas antes la habrían llamado.

La visual aumentaba frente a ella cuando levantó los ojos con esperanza. Las risas de Mina y Serena evaluando a los chicos atractivos que caminaban por ahí le devolvieron la alegría. Con una sonrisa se arrimó a sus amigas preparándose de antemano para abrazarlas efusivamente. Caminó, luego se lanzó a correr a medida que las demás se acercaban a su encuentro pero... algo extraño se impuso. A toda su persona.

Algo emergió por dentro suyo, elevándose, como una capa de cristal de hielo poseyéndola por dentro.

Una fuerza poderosa.

Un impulso incontenible...

Su pecho sintió el calor ardiente de una leña que se incendia. Un temblor inexplicable la aturdió, alejándola de sí misma y la elevó a una dimensión que nunca había conocido. Habló, sin siquiera saber lo que decía:

_-"Por fin llegaron... Mis queridas Sailor Scouts…" -_

Amy sintió como si el aeropuerto se hubiera tapado de silencio. Mina, Lita, Rei también lo sintieron. El sonido de su voz... era así como las llamaba la Neo Reina Serenity.

Ellas lo sabían, sí. Los recuerdos pesaban sobre ellas con el dolor del secreto mas cuidadosamente guardado.

Su lucha contra el mal les había permitido tener contacto con ella... con "ella".

Miraron a Amy con algo de resentimiento, decepción... salvo Rei, quién se reveló con algo de desprecio por la jugarreta inapropiada y peligrosa... tan, tan extraño de Amy. ¿Como fué que recordó eso?... ¿Porqué en ese momento?, ¿Porqué lo dijo?, ¡¿A qué estaba jugando?!. El comentario las dejó sin habla. ¡¿Qué rayos intentaba hacer?!.

Amy sintió que su presión bajaba a -200. El terror vibró en sus ojos cuando, no bién dejó de hablar, clavó la vista en Serena y ésta no dejaba de observarla con esa expresión extraña.

Ese medio segundo duró una eternidad.

De pronto... comenzó a las risotadas mientras se agarraba la panza por el exceso de movimiento. **-**"_Amy.. ¿y eso ?... ¡Que ocurrencias que tienes!"- _Puso una cara dramática y graciosa, la cabeza en alto, luego levantó el brazo y con el dedo señaló hacia el horizonte.. _-"Somos Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia"- _Sus carcajadas acrecentaron hasta sentirse por todo el edificio. Pasó la mano detrás de su cabeza y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien _-"ah!... no… yo creo... eso solo lo decía Sailor Moon ¿cierto?"- _Frunció el ceño pensativa._ -"…O no, ¿O era Sailor V?"_- Se tocó el labio inferior con el índice cuando la reflexión la remontó a otras dimensiones.

Su diversión no fué contagiosa. Su risa no causó gracia. La infantil importancia por Sailor V o Sailor Moon las dejaba sin cuidado.

Amy se puso nerviosa, más nerviosa aún. No era para menos. _"¡Un comentario tonto!... ¿un comentario tonto?" _pensó. _"Pero si ni siquiera yo... ¡yo no lo pensé!"_. Amy desorbitó sus ojos desconcertada. Miró hacia Serena quién reía nuevamente, pero en Lita... encontró en ella los mismos sentimientos. _"Cualquiera podría habérselo tomado como un chiste sin importancia... pero ellas, no"_. Amy sintió la culpa torturándola, porque sabía que había reabierto una herida en sus amigas que no había logrado sanar. La tristeza las invadió por completo... Serena no se dió cuenta de ello, ni tampoco que las chicas no dejaban de mirarla. Contemplándola reír la emoción las encontró, luego, el dolor se alejó de ellas burlado por el amor que le tenían. La extrañaban… ¡tanto!.

Amy no pudo asimilar el porqué había hecho algo tan estúpido. ¡Jamás se comportaba así!. Nunca hacía ni siquiera chistes.

Supo que la presión por hablar no había venido de ella. Algo había pasado, ese calor que había emergido en su pecho... lo reconocía, con seguridad. No pudo saber entonces el porqué, pero tenía que averiguarlo como única explicación razonable. Amy no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la estudiante aplicada, de buenos modales y tranquila que todo el mundo conocía.

No había sido ella. Le servía para comenzar...

...pero en ese momento nadie lo sabría.

_Serena_ las rescató de la inmutes, haciendo reflexivamente un comentario sobre lo maravilloso que era conocer un lugar así, gente diferente... y comentó algo sobre presentir que no iba a irse nunca más de allí. No tuvo mucha importancia, la tensión en el ambiente no iba a irse de allí. Amy pensó en algo urgente.

-"_B-__bueno chicas"- _Miró su reloj._ -"Se hace tarde, ¡agarren sus cosas que nos vamos a vacacionar!"_- Amy habló por fin con una notable esforzada sonrisa.

No volvieron a su tranquilidad inicial, pero lo fingieron. Lita sonrió antes deq tomar el brazo de Serena y liderar la salida; Mina abrió su espejo, chequeó sus ojeras y siguió. Rei no se movió de su lugar. Miró a su alrededor; la inmensidad del lugar, los extranjeros, miles y miles de ventanales cristalinos enmarcando el final del día. Algo la inquietaba, perceptivamente. Contrajo el rostro con preocupación y perspicacia, revisó con sus sentidos cada espacio del lugar, rodó sobre sus pies y tomó del suelo el bolsito de viaje que la acompañaba. Uno de los últimos rayos de sol penetró en sus retinas generándole una imagen extraña. Viró a secas, con sorpresa e intranquilidad, su respiración se agitó cuando enfocó la vista en uno de los ventanales a lo alto. Para su sorpresa: Nada.

-"¡Rei... vamos! ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!".- Reprochó Mina desde lo lejos. Había regresado de afuera exclusivamente para buscarla. Cuando Rei le prestó atención y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la puerta de ingreso.

Cuando las 5 se reunieron afuera, parecía haber retornado su tranquilidad inicial. De a poco y acostumbrándose al bellísimo clima, comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

.

.

_**:: PRESENTE ::**_

_-"Tengo entendido que ustedes eran grandes amigas; entonces no puedo privarme de interrogarle sobre las relaciones de noviazgo de Serena Tsukino. Necesito saber si había algún ex-novio, un novio celoso, algún muchacho que frecuentara su casa, o con quien saliera. Y quizás si tuvo alguna relación conflictiva tiempo antes. Incluso aún una relación que aparentara ser perfecta, muchas relaciones aparentemente tranquilas terminan en cosas como esta. Quizás... ¿alguna relación homosexual?"-_

Mina se muerde los labios apenas. El detective le hace preguntas como si fuera tonta y eso la irrita. Sin embargo, cuanto más tiempo genera el hombre entre pregunta y respuesta, más nervios y desesperación se gestan en Mina. Transpira frío cuando las palabras del hombre se acaban y la mira fijo para observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella baja la vista al suelo, y la clava en la junta de las baldosas. Eso la tranquiliza. Luego de pensar un momento, finalmente responde -"_Nno... n-no, que yo sepa no… "- _Su voz se clava en ese instante sin disimulo.

El detective no sabe porqué, pero desconfía.** -**"...¿P_eeero?"- _

La rubia sonríe abiertamente empleando sus dotes actorales.** -**"_No, no hay ningún -pero-, simplemente intento hacer memoria... solo eso. Serena no se relacionó con ningún muchacho desde que la conozco, estoy segura."_– A continuación, no puede más que mirar hacia el costado para dar conclusión al tema.

.

_._

**_:: PASADO ::_**

Al verla, no pudieron dejar de gritar y reírse en un ataque de nervios. Amy las quería agasajar con lo mejor, por ello se había tomado el trabajo de conseguir una limusina para el primer paseo de las chicas. Fascinadas, no contaron hasta dos cuando estaban ya colgadas de las ventanas, hasta cinco cuando ya sacaban sus cuerpos por el techo, y hasta diez, cuando observaban los finales del atardecer en los edificios y negocios nocturnos que comenzaban a prender sus luces. La gente era totalmente diferente. Si bién Tokio era una cuidad de primer mundo, Miami era totalmente disímil. Una ciudad de sueños y oportunidades, de fiestas de playa, de tranquilidad. Estaba el glamour, pero la vida al aire libre era altamente mágica. Serena se concentró en el paisaje como si viajara sola, algo increíble le pasaba con ese lugar: Se sentía tan cómoda, tan... en casa. Algo que no podía explicar la unía a aquella brisa veraniega que la despeinaba con ganas.

El aire fresco era renovador, se desprendía de la oleada marina y envolvía por doquier impregnando de energía.

El viaje no fué corto, pero fué ameno. La boca de Serena se abrió e inmutable se bajó los anteojos de sol que había olvidado sacarse cuando cayó la noche. Amy manipulaba el manojo de llaves. Cuando se dió cuenta de que la expresión de su amiga era en admiración por la casa, se sonrojó tímidamente.

Sobre la playa y con un diseño arquitectónico vanguardista, se imponía ante el fondo azul petróleo del cielo con las paredes exteriores blancas. Lita miró hacia arriba, las tejas negras caían a dos aguas hasta la media altura de las paredes. Mina tocó uno de los ventanales semipolarizados que se desplegaban de par en par por toda la superficie de la casa. Para el ingreso por la puerta principal había que transitar un camino ondulante en subida donde Serena se detuvo para contemplar el jardín hermoso. Rei caminó junto a Amy contemplándolo todo sin hablar. Arribaron todas a los tres elegantes escalones que se enlazaban con el hall de entrada cuando Amy justo terminaba de destrabar la puerta.

Por dentro, los lujos y comodidades en la mejor categoría. _"Lo sé, mi padre es ostentoso"_, se intimidó Amy para sus adentros al tiempo que acomodaba sus pertenencias detrás de la puerta de un pequeño cuartito. La casa completa estaba disponible para ellas; cuando Rei asimiló todo ello se sintió una diva. Corrió hacia el sofá principal y se tiró sin cuidado desparramándose sobre él.

Serena aún boquiabierta se dirigió a Amy sin dejar de admirar todo a su alrededor** -**"_A-__Amy.. ¿esta es la casa que te regaló tu papá?"-_

La chica suspiró resignada._ -"Sip... creo que exageró un poco con la casa de fin de semana para una estudiante... Esta casa tiene más habitaciones de las que puedo contar"-_

Rei miró a Amy a quién notó levemente apenada. Le pegó un parchacito en la espalda. _-"No exageró Amy, en absoluto. ¡Esta perfecta!. Nosotras te ayudaremos a hacerle el honor..."_- No bién dicho esto, los ojitos le brillaron cuando entrelazó ambas manos en el pecho.

_-"__¡No puedo creerlo!"-_ Mina rió con un sonido agudo y pegajoso, mientras recorría cada recoveco de la gran habitación tocando todos y cada uno de los adornos delicados _-"Hice no se cuántas películas y todavía no puedo pagarme una casa así…"- _Abrazó un jarrón de la dinastía Ming y desplazó los dedos por los detalles grabados antes de que Lita, preservándolo, lo agarrara aparentemente con indiferencia para entregárselo a Amy en una pseudocomunicación extrasensorial.

_**-**"B__ueno chicas, ya dejen de molestar a Amy, ¿No ven que esta un poco cansada?"_- El rostro de Lita cambió de expresión cuando miró suplicante a Amy _-"¿Podemos ir a la playa un momento antes de que te acuestes a dormir?"-_

Amy sonrió simpática _-"__…¡Claro!... Les muestro sus habitaciones así se cambian de ropa y nos vamos..."- _Colocó en jarrón en un lugar seguro y se desplazó por el pasillo que guiaba hacia el corazón de la casona seguida de las demás.

La fascinación y la felicidad comunal era sobre todo por la expectante esperanza sobre lo que les esperaría allí. Tenían cosas por hacer... miles de planes y caprichos por cumplir. Amy prendió el equipo de música y abrió los ventanales mientras el resto se cambiaba. Eligió una caja de su colección y sacó el CD del interior para colocarlo en el aparato. Presionó Start: _Coldplay. _Con el control remoto seleccionó el número del tema _Easy to place_, subió el volumen y abrió una botella de vino. La música que brotaba de los grandes parlantes se internó e invadió la superficie de la playa vacía.

Cuando las invitadas terminaron encontraron a Amy disfrutando de una copa de vino en el balcón. Con ropa veraniega y liviana bajaron por la parte posterior de la casa. La noche era hermosa y encantadora. Una brisa fresca de mar obligó a Serena a ponerse una campera y Lita se cubrió con un pequeño chal que llevaba atado a sus shorts de lino. Optaron por dejar libres sus pies para disfrutar de la arena suave entre los dedos.

La parte posterior de la casa de _Amy_ se comunicaba directamente con la playa, por donde comenzaron a caminar sin prisa. Hicieron un alto a algunos metros del mar, charlando serenamente. La música las acompañó de lejos mientras se iban tirando en la arena. Mina acarició la textura rugosa y fresca y liberándose, se acostó para mirar al cielo. Se sintió relajada, cada vez más en compañía de la fascinante melodía, al tiempo que observaba como algunas nubes dispersas opacaban de pronto la visibilidad de las estrellas.

Tanto tiempo habían esperado. Ese momento se sentía como el más perfecto en años… La tranquilidad de la noche, la compañía de las mejores personas, la poca preocupación por el mañana. Rei miró el cielo entonces, las nubes se movían en una sola dirección, suaves e hipnotizantes, dejando por ratos entrever alguna que otra estrella. El cansancio del viaje la había agotado hasta emocionalmente, pero estar con Amy... allí… las ponía sencillamente felices.

El sonido del mar era sedante como un canto gregoriano y las chicas en la arena estaban prontas a dormirse. Amy se sentó, las vió tendidas sobre la playa como si les perteneciera. Disfrutaban estar juntas, lo sabía como a su mismísimo nombre. Tomó la iniciativa, sabía que debían regresar para descansar y aprovechar el siguiente día. Las habló, con algo de esfuerzo las convenció de entrar. Las demás, a regañadientes, obedecieron.

Cruzaron solo unas pocas palabras de buenas noches en la sala y la cocina; luego se despidieron y cada una se refugió en su habitación.

No supieron en ese momento que allí, ese lugar distante, dentro de poco les cambiaría la vida para siempre...

.

"_Un brillo me alumbra..._

_El camino está difuso..._

_Tu luz me ilumina... me lleva_

_Cálida… sin tiempo_

_Cálida… a tus brazos…"_

.

"_Entonces…Ven a mí…"_

_._

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**Próximo:**

**Capítulo IV: "Doloroso Silencio".**

* * *

**_Agradecimientos_**

_Hola, pueden llamarme **Michi**, soy la autora de esta gran historia que amo, espero ustedes aprendan a amarla también._

_Quisiera poder editar todos los capítulos ya, pero no me dan ni los tiempos ni la cabeza jeje.. seguiré haciéndolo y notificando las ediciones. Gracias por leerme!_

_._

_RESPUESTAS A LAS INSISTENTES PREGUNTAS Y... AGRADECIMIENTOS ETERNOS A..._

_A MI MAMITA HINCHA PELOTITAS JAJAJ : ani querida...gracias por ser tan insistente..estem...muy en el fondo lo aprecio mucho ajajaja... de todos modos, ya no tenes excusas para seguirme presionando. es obvio que HARUKA no saludo a Sere por que no recuerda... el porque ya lo sabras prontito, y el porque hay un detective...bueno, estem... es una pieza fundamental de la historia...pero, adelanto algo, no se si ayuda tanto en la historia, como les ayuda a ustedes descifrar el enigma...asi que atencion a eso._

_SUSY GRANGER: tenes razon amiguita querida...no es muy revelador, menos este tercer capitulo, sin embargo es util para comenzar a comprender la relacion entre las muchachas.. algunas cosas cambiaron, otras no, como la devocion que sienten por serena, sin embargo, la relacion entre ellas es mucho mas madura y poderosa. No te puedo decir si mataron a Serena o no, eso es un dilema que tendran que descubrir ustedes._

_ALITTA: mi vida!...jajaj, me rei mucho con tus reviews jajaja, como siempre. bueno, te adelanto que apareceras muy pronto, y encima con un sorpresa para vos..jajaja..no veo la hora de dartela jajaja. y respecto a luna y artemis, si, estan en la historia, aunque su papel no es tan importante como en la serie, aportan alguna que otra cosita._

_PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: amiguita...perdoooonnn, pero no te puedo decir si serena murio o no, el descenlace es inesperado, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte..gracias por tus reviews_

_HEHRA: Gracias por las felicitaciones y por la comprensión sobre todo jajajaja...es verdad, todo el mundo me pregunta por darien, pero le aseguro que cuando aparezca lo van a amar mas que nunca..._

_AMSZ88CHIBA: Gracias por tu visita, aprecio que apesar que no tienes cuenta en ff te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme una devolucion...millones de gracias. que suerte que el suspenso y la intriga te llego, era lo que buscaba...gracias de nuevo..._

_LERINNE: Mil perdones...tus preguntas no se resuelven en este capitulo, si en los tres proximos...asi que te espero por aca...espero satisfacer tus expectativas..._

_._

_ADEMAS QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS jeje, _

_ENTIENDO QUE A VECES SUELE SER MOLESTO DEJAR RW EN CADA CAPITULO, PERO ME ALEGRA QUE DEDIQUEN TIEMPO EN LEERME... DE VERDAD _

_ESPERO LES GUSTE..._

_SAILOR BESOS..._


	6. Doloroso Silencio

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

**"Sangre que es mía en tus pupilas arde"**

_**Por Moonandearthlove**_

_._

_._

(Capítulo Editado/2013)

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**"Doloroso Silencio"**

_._

_._

_Tu secreto es una _

_melodía de un rayo de luna... _

_—¿Una melodía?_

_(Dice Mía - Rubén Darío)_

_._

_._

**_:: PASADO ::_**

El sol de la mañana se infiltró por los ventanales en toda la casa.

-_"¡Qué-demonios-es-eso!"_- Rei se abrió paso entre las sábanas con un humor de perros y miró hacia la ventana. El canto de un centenar de ruiseñores se abría paso entre los vidrios de las ventanas incentivados por la frescura del alba. Refunfuñó, revoleando la almohada. No le quedó otra que levantarse y calzarse las pantuflas para huir de la habitación. Pegó un gran portazo y sin importarle despertar a todo el mundo, rengó en voz alta mientras se alejaba.

Las chicas comenzaron a resucitar del sueño profundo producto del cansancio del viaje. Amy sacó la cabeza desde su habitación con un libro en la mano para chequear lo que sucedía. Siempre despertaba bién temprano en la mañana y se sentaba en el borde de la ventana para leer. Desde la puerta vió a Rei trasladarse por el pasillo con un camisón blanco y los cabellos en un enjambre tenebroso. Se rió de ella en silencio y regresó a cambiarse antes de alcanzarla en la cocina.

Antes de entrar escuchó el abrir y cerrar de las alacenas. Había algunos condimentos y pan sobre la mesada. Rei la miró apenas, al ver que era Amy siguió con su labor de encender la cocina._ -"¿Dónde tienes los huevos?... prepararé algo de comer"- _Abrió la heladera y metió la cabeza para escoger algunas cosas, pero Amy se interpuso cerrándola al instante.

_-"Por favor... en esta oportunidad ustedes son mis invitadas, y yo quiero ser quién prepare el desayuno hoy, ¿esta bien?...- _Con satisfacción tironeó del lazo del delantal que Rei llevaba y se lo retiró._ -"...si quieres ayudarme puedes hacerlo poniendo un poco de música y abriendo las cortinas."- _Señaló por sobre la isla que separaba el living de la cocina y le indicó que saliera.

Rei obedeció y robando un par de uvas caminó hacia la sala. No había visto todavía que Amy tenía regada una variedad curiosa de portarretratos por doquier. Encontró fotos de ella y de las demás por toda la sala; un par de su mamá, una señora regordeta de buén porte y delicada; también algunas de su infancia; y otras más viejas de su madre y padre juntos. Revisó nuevamente: no encontró nada sobre compañeros universitarios o alguna amiga que pudiera haberse hecho por ahí. Si, sabía que Amy era mas bién una chica solitaria. Siempre lo había sido. Pero si se ponía a pensar... todas lo eran un poco. Si no hubiera sido por Serena, quizá cada una hubiera seguido su vida en soledad, quizá, sin propósitos o sueños. Abrió la gran cortina que daba hacia el frente de la casa. Miró a través del cristal: el jardín vibraba como una plantación de jade bajo el brillo que el sol reflejaba por el rocío. Le recordó de pronto el jardín de Tokio de Cristal; el mismo fulgor, la misma paz... Le resultaba siempre una cruel pesadilla que todo hubiera terminado así, sin más. El reflejo de su rostro en la platería de adorno le devolvió el estado crítico de su cabello. Terminó de abrir las ventanas, prendió el equipo de música y se encaminó hacia la recámara nuevamente.

-_"Rei... buenos días. ¿Te has levantado temprano?"_- Lita sonrió con esa mirada radiante a plena mañana. Rei sintió rabia.

-_"¡Tú, desgraciada, como puedes levantarte con ese buen humor cuando esos jilgueros han estado molestando toda la madrugada!"_-

Lita echó una carcajada. -_"No son jilgueros Rei, son ruiseñores"_-

-_"Podrían haber sido cigüeñas... ¡es lo mismo!... juro que los mataré"_- Reveló con furia. Lita comenzó a reírse esta vez sin disimulo. Cuando Rei se internó en su habitación golpeó la puerta de Serena.

_-"Sere... hora de desayunar"_- Escuchó un tumulto por dentro cuando Serena despertó.

Apurada pero torpe por estar aún dormida, abrió las maletas y empezó a revolver para vestirse con gran urgencia. -_"¿Desayuno?, ¡ya voy!... ¡ya voy!"_-

-_"¿Dijeron Desayuno?"_- Mina sacó la cabeza y al ver a Lita salió disparada hacia la cocina sin esperar respuesta. La muchacha supuso que Mina se la había imaginado cocinando, por vez extraordinaria eso no era así. Reforzó la gomilla que sostenía su coleta y encaró hacia donde se encontraban las demás reunidas. Ya se sentía el aroma a comida recién hecha.

En la sala comedor, unas grandes mamparas daban paso a un hermoso balcón de amplias dimensiones, casi como un terreno extra de la casa. Cuando se incorporó al día, Serena se encontró con las chicas que ya habían comenzado a circular por la casa. Al llegar a la sala comedor, a través de las mamparas divisó a Amy que había preparado a lo largo de una mesa rectangular con mantel blanco, todo tipo de comidas saladas y dulces para el desayuno. Fascinada corrió hasta allí, ubicándose en el centro, como un nadador antes de la apertura del conteo de tiempo. Mina la secundó. Comenzaron a toparse entre si, como solían hacerlo muchos años atrás para alcanzar las comidas mas ricas. Amy sonrió, con gran ternura; feliz y satisfecha. Por primera vez, esa casa no la encontraba sola.

.

.

_:: **PRESENTE ::**_

La muchacha se encuentra cabizbaja. El detective espera un largo rato, paciente, y sin dejar de analizarla como sospechosa reitera la pregunta.

_-"Por si no me escuchó, la pregunta: ¿Cómo era... Serena Tsukino?"– _Habla con una dosis particular de respeto que no había mostrado hasta el momento. La muchacha demora nuevamente en reaccionar.

El detective se pasa los dedos juguetonamente por el bigote. Su actitud es paciente, reflexiva. Ansía conocer cada detalle mínimo de la que fué vida, de la muchacha de los chonguitos. La morocha levanta el rostro ante la curiosidad del hombre. Sus parpados están decaídos, sus mejillas rosadas... y los surcos de las lágrimas derramadas revelan su desesperación.

.

.

_**:: PASADO ::**_

.

Luego de un par de horas de glotonería, las jovencitas seguían comiendo. Temprano en la mañana se había hecho ya casi mediodía. Relajadas de dulces, rellenas de bebidas, se distribuían en las reposeras por todo el balcón.

Rei se impuso a las muchachas -"_¡Yo comeré la ultima tarta!"_- En un último esfuerzo caminó como una muerta viva hasta la mesa, pero los gritos comenzaron a perseguirla

_-"Claro que no!"-_ Gritó Serena desafiante. Y abalanzándose sobre la mesa: _-"¡Yo la vi primero!"-_

Mina tomó el plato _-"¡Ni siquiera lo sueñen!, ¡yo aún no probé de esas!. Había una para cada una..." - _Apeló, pero Rei y Serena copiaron su accionar tomando el plato por los otros extremos. Sin levantarlo de la mesa se lo disputaron a gritos y voces… no querían perder de degustar la tarta, pero tampoco la dividirían. Lita, que regresaba del baño, sin mirar ni escuchar lo sucedido estiró su brazo para tomar la tarta y comenzó a comerla. Las tres la miraron perplejas en cámara lenta al tiempo que la tarta se disolvía en sus labios con lentitud. No se había dado cuenta del pleito, evidentemente. Rei, Mina y Serena, atónitas y sin tener tiempo a reaccionar observaron que la tarta se había ido.

El sol comenzó a ponerse fuerte y el cielo, en un azul intenso y eléctrico, era la invitación perfecta para iniciar la rutina de verano. El mar copiaba el color zafírico de la atmósfera. Mina se arrimó hacia la barandilla del balcón y señaló hacia abajo. La gente, sobre la playa, se distribuía acomodando sombrillas, planificando carreras de cuatriciclo, jóvenes dispuestos a surfear, veleros navegando a lo lejos. El panorama disponía mil actividades acuáticas y terrestres en torno a los bares y restaurantes de la orilla que ofrecían algunas mesas pintorescas con sombrillas de paja y mucho color.

-"_¡CHICOS GUAPOS!"_– Mina iluminó sus ojos deslumbrada. Sonrió y pegó un salto en el aire antes de entrar corriendo a la casona.

_**-**"__¡Allí vamos!"-_ Se emocionó Lita _-"La hermosa Lita al ataque!. Espero encontrar a un fantástico muchacho que me invite a salir..."– _

Amy se ruborizó por un instante, y volteó a mirar a Rei que cambiaba su tono de voz.

_**-**"__Si pero no creo que Serena…"_- Hizo una breve pausa hasta darse cuenta de su desaparición -"_¿Y Serena... a dónde se metió ahora?"–_ La buscó lado a lado, seguida de las demás.

El portón, que desde el balcón donde estaban permitía el descenso a la playa, tronó al chocar contra la pared. Serena apareció de repente con una sonrisita infantil, esperándolas a mitad de las escalererillas con su bikini bajo el vestido a medio colocar, las ojotas y el bolso playero en combinación, lentes de sol infaltables y una pelota de goma, abría los brazos gritando con desenfrenada emoción.

_**-**"__¿Y? ¡qué esperan!... ¡Se hará de noche!"-_

Las tres restantes se sumergieron en la casa al tiempo que Mina salía ataviada de veraneo. Se detuvo un momento trabando el bolso entre las rodillas para agrupar sus mechas de cabello blondo en una coleta alta.

_._

_._

_**:: PRESENTE ::**_

No pasa más de un minuto desde que el detective enuncia la pregunta, cuando Rei recuerda la imagen de Serena en esa mañana al lado del portón: Su sonrisa sincera, la felicidad brotando de los ojos que, a pesar del reflejo, tenían un brillo que en ese momento Rei pudo admirar a través de los cristales negros; ¿O lo percibió quizás?. No recordaba haberla visto tan feliz desde... hacía tiempo.

Rei evoca una mueca de ternura a la vista del detective, pero sus ojos se tornan nuevamente llorosos. _-"Serena es… no sé como explicarlo..."- _Mira hacia un costado y reflexiona con total sinceridad _-"Es la persona más alegre que conocí. Es... era, una mujer muy especial. - _Se pasa la mano por la frente en una caricia tibia y mira hacia el techo como si tuviera una gran pantalla de recuerdos._ -"Años atrás fué la niña mas soñadora y perseverante que convivió a mi lado... Siempre daba todo de sí por los demás, siempre dispuesta a todo por quién lo necesitara. Sé que…"-_ La voz se le trabó pensativa. Los sacrificios de Sailor Moon reflotaron en sus pensamientos, imágenes del pasado que sentía vivas aún. _-"… si hubiera tenido que dar su vida por otros, lo hubiera hecho sin lugar a dudas. __Siempre fué una persona con una fortaleza interior destacable. Nadie que la haya conocido podría decir lo contrario. Era hermosa y con un sabio corazón dispuesto... pero... cuando la vida se lo destrozó... s__us sueños se derrumbaron para siempre. Y ni ella. Ni nosotras, estábamos preparadas para enfrentar la situación."-_

.

.

_**:: PASADO ::**_

En medio del alboroto en que las demás procuraban cambiarse con urgencia y Mina se acomodaba el cabello, Serena quiso tomar la delantera.

Salió corriendo también... en la otra dirección. Terminó de bajar las escaleras de a dos en dos y su vista se enfocó en el mar. Vibrante, fresco, con la caricia del viento en el mensaje de las olas. Quería tocar ese agua, sentir el picor de la arena, entre los dedos mojados, sentir los restos de sal adheridos a su cuerpo. Enfocó con gracia la dirección, con el reflejo del deseo ambicioso en los ojos celestes.

Tranco a tranco, el camino le parecía mas largo, casi eterno. La arena le impedía desplazarse con mayor rapidez, pero ciertamente lo intentaba con todas las ganas. Pegó un pequeño salto accidental, considerando entonces una estrategia nueva y eficaz para acelerar la carrera. Los saltos, cada vez mas largos y con mayor exigencia, le entrecortaban la respiración que al calor se hacía más complicada. Se agitó, por falta de atletismo. El cansancio comenzó a cobrarle factura, pero faltaba poco… el mar estaba ya a escasos pasos de ella; su boca se abrió alegre hasta casi unirse con sus orejas… pero el movimiento del mar desapareció, para su sorpresa, entre su mirada algo borrosa...

El reflejo del sol en el tono azulino ya no estaba, el oleaje parecía de cartón… de un... azul extraño… con… ¿amarillo y morado?... ¿Letras?

_¡Taaaaafff!_

Una tabla de surf.

Cuando se dió cuenta, la tabla estaba tan cerca suyo que atentó fuertemente contra su cabeza. Lita, Amy y Rei que estaban recién bajando por las escaleras desde el balcón, vieron el bolso, la pelota y las ojotas de Serena volar por los aires.

Serena se encontraba atontada y revolcada sobre la arena, boca arriba y con un gigante chichón en el costado derecho de su frente. Un chichón del tamaño de un estadio de fútbol. ¿Grande?, no. Enorme.

_**-**"__¡Ayyyy!..."-_ Se quejó con rabia. -_"¡Fíjate por donde caminas con tus cosas!"-_

El joven se apresuró a clavar la tabla de surf en la arena para auxiliar a su víctima._**-**"¡Por todos los cielos!. D__iscúlpame, no te ví. ¿Estás bién?..."-_ Se agachó para observar el chichón de cerca. -_"¡Auch!... eso se ve grande..."_-

Serena escuchó la voz del muchacho y de cierta forma le resultó más irritante. Abrió lentamente los ojos y con dificultad. El sol del mediodía y el medio kilo de cabello que se había revuelto sobre su frente, le permitieron apenas divisar una sombra. A lo lejos y difusamente, escuchó las exclamaciones de sus amigas que gritaban su nombre con preocupación e intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. El joven la tomó del brazo con delicadeza para ayudarla, pero Serena alcanzó solo a apoyar un codo sobre la arena. En ese momento, logró divisar finalmente al culpable de su daño: Primero borroso, luego con total claridad, se topó con un torso sumamente bronceado, enmarcado por un par de tonificados brazos sin vellos. El cabello brillante, en tono azabache, alborotado y corto; y los ojos; unos ojos inexplicablemente azules como… ni sabía como qué.

_**-**"__¿E-estas bién?. Por favor discúlpame, no fué mi intención... No te vi.. ¿ya te lo dije cierto?."-_ Preocupado, corrió el abundante cabello que cubría el rostro de la accidentada.

Serena obnubilada, se esforzó por reaccionar; juró que sí. _-"S-si. Estoy b-bién. Gracias por ayudarme_..."-

En ese instante en que el cabello rubio cayó hacia atrás, los ojos azules e intensos se clavaron en los de ella. Un remolino helado e invisible los invadió, rodeándolos. Ninguno abandonó. El contacto en el que ambos quedaron mirándose firmes a los ojos, fué magnético. Él no dijo palabra, pero se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Su respiración se agitó, movilizándolo. Negó apenas con la cabeza… imperceptible. Inspiró una bocanada de aire en un ataque de desesperación y abrió la boca para decir algo.

**-**"_Serena_… _levántate, ¿Estás bién?, ¿Estás herida?... déjame ver..."-_ Serena viró para ver a Rei que la tomaba del brazo seguida por el resto que colaboraba desde atrás. La levantaron, apresuradamente.

_-"Déjame revisarte..."-_ Amy la revisó con los dedos con cuidado, luegó se paró mirando al muchacho de una manera extraña. Le rogó disculpas, con los ojos, y cambió la mirada a Lita con quién hizo contacto visual; en milésimas de segundo, como si lo hubieran planeado, acogieron a Serena que ya estaba apenas de pie gracias a la ayuda de Mina y Rei.

_-"Gracias..."_- Suspiró Mina volviendo apenas. Observó la angustia en el rostro de aquél muchacho que no libró los ojos de Serena. Mientras ésta se alejaba al cuidado de sus amigas, Mina quiso acercarse. Pero retrocedió dos pasos. Él quedó firme y en silencio, ella supo entonces que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Fué así que le asintió con la cabeza y él le respondió, antes de que Mina le diera la espalda para unirse a las demás.

.

"_Cada trampa que me tendió el amor la supe esquivar,_

_pero para algo como tus ojos no tenía defensa._

_Vivo preso de tí y de tus manos..._

_Los sentimientos me pesan, más que ninguna cadena..."_

_._

_**.**_

Él quedó en cuclillas y sin moverse desde que encontró los ojos de Serena. Su agitación no disminuyó. El bombeo de la sangre en su carótida era la de alguien que se lleva un gran susto y no puede recapacitar de la sorpresa y el miedo que lo brotan de adrenalina. Con los ojos confusos y desbordados de tristeza presionó con fuerza la mano sobre su pecho desnudo para no dejar explotar su corazón. No pudo dejar de mirar con impotencia que se alejaban las cuatro muchachas y esa quinta, que resultaba ser extraordinariamente especial para su vida, y para su alma. Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez... una y otra vez, presionando su pecho oprimido, una y otra vez aspiró bocanadas de aire al tiempo que sudaba frío. Lo atacó la ansiedad, el miedo, la locura...

_**-**"__P-por dios... ¡Serena!..."-_

_._

_._

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**.**

**Próximo:**

**Capítulo V: "Tus Ojos".**

* * *

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS _**

_Hola... soy **Michi**, gracias por leer esta bellísima historia que amo :) . Les cuento si no lo saben que e__stoy editando los capítulos y que espero terminar pronto, pronto, voy bastante rápido igual, no creo me lleve mas de un mes. La historia es del 2008, las ediciones del 2013, necesitaba mejorarla, tenia muchos errores de redacción y demás . _

_Gracias y Gracias por sus RW, gracias por su tiempo... si disfrutan de esta historia por favor, no dejen de hacérmelo saber.. un beso enormee!_

_._

_SUSYGRANGER: buena lectura susy, es por ahi la cosa, ya te vas a enterar que fue lo que paso, y respecto a la letra en cursiva...mm...bueno, no lo pense asi jeje, porque decis que es importante y que por ello los pongo asi=?...explicameeee buah!..en realidad puse en cursiva los nombres porque...bueno, son nombres jejeje, pero por ahi me olvido de formatearlos jajaja, sabran disculpar. gracias por tu apoyo susy querida, te quiero._

_PATTYRAMIREZDECHIBA: jajajajajaja...no te pongas asi jajaajaja, seguramente en este cap ya entendiste mas o menos como viene la mano...es un gran adelanto, al menos darien ya aparecio jajajaja..._

_HEHRA: gracias! que lindo que te gusto, y por cierto, buena lectura tambien; es verdad que esa sensacion en serena tiene que ver con darien, y respecto a si esta muerta o desaparecida...bueno, ahora te enteraras...mil gracias por tus comentarios siempre._

_LERINNE: es asi, tal cual como lo decis, serena no recuerda, las chicas si, y ahora te enteraste que darien tambien lo sabe jejeje. mne gusta que estes intrigada!...me gusta demasiado muajajaja jajajajaja...gracias por tus reviews.._

_MILENIAANGELS: bueno...estem...sos nueva JAJAJAJA, mama loca! ajajaja, y si, sos hincha pelotitas, pero no te vas a salir con la tuya jajaja, y no soy la bruja mala, vos en todo caso la madrastra y yo la princesa que se casa con el principe, darien obviamente...pero salgamos de ese tema y te comento que si me fui sin despedirme es porque tuve una muy buena razon, perdoname..te quiero.._

_LITTLEALITA: ajajajajaja, siempre con tus preguntillas indiscretas jajajaja, bueno, si, es verdad, es algo mucho mas trascendente, y respecto a rinnie, ya aparecera en su momento, asiq ue esperala tranquila. que bueno que te intrigue, ya sabes desde un principio llos ingredientes que queria meter en este fic, y sinceramente deje de escribir los ones porque pongo todas mis ganas en este, que por cierto, te comento que voy en el capitulo 15 mas o menos, y esos son mas largos y con mas consistencia.. y si, necesitan algunos retoques que los voy dando antes de la publicacion, pero al margen de eso, gracias por tus siempre largas reviews jaja..te extraño un monton loquita! gracias por todo._

_SAMSEFRON: sam!...querida mia...que bueno que apareciste nuevamente!, que bueno que te guste, me alegra mucho, ademas porque sos calificada para emitir opinion jajaja... seguimos siendo almas gemelas?...ajajaja.. mil gracias por tus siempre extensas reviews, sabes lo que me gusta eso ajajaja...ahh por ciuerto..ACTUALIZA EL FINAL! no puedo esperar a saber que pasara! por dios...(bueno, valga el chivo para "lagrimas" ajajaj) te quiero muchisimo...besitos._

_._

_._

_BUENO, COMO SIEMPRE, MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEDICAN TIEMPO A LEER ESTE FIC, VA CON TODAS LAS GANAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA MANERA EN QUE SE VA ENCARANDO ESTA HISTORIA, LES REITERO, COMO SIEMPRE, QUE LO EMOCIONANTE SE VA A IR ACERCANDO EN ESTOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS... YA VERAN, ME GUSTA EL ROMANCE, Y TENDRAN MUCHO DE ESO TAMBIEN...ASI QUE ENAMORADAS..NO ME PIERDAN EL PASO. REITERO TAMBIEN QUE AGRADEZCO A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO DEJAR REVIEWS JEJE, SE QUE ES MEDIO RARO QUE LO HAGA PERO IGUAL LO VALORO JEJEJE, DE TODOS MODOS, LES RUEGO QUE ME ANIMEN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, ME GUSTA SABER SUS OPINIONES, GRACIAS A TODOS NUEVAMENTE._

_SAILOR BESOS_

_MOONANDEARTHLOVE!_


	7. Tus ojos

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

**"Sangre que es mía en tus pupilas arde"**

_**Por Moonandearthlove**_

_._

_._

(Capítulo Editado/2013)

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**"Tus Ojos"**

_._

_._

"_Si tu me puedes amar... después de tanto dolor… aquí estaré con mis brazos esperándote…"_

_._

_._

**_:: PASADO ::_**

La sombrilla fue clavada con éxito en el lugar más estratégico. No muy cerca del mar para que la marea no se llevara las pertenencias, no tan lejos como para estar accesible al bronceado perfecto. Se recostaron en la arena a tomar sol, el día estaba pleno. Mina se distribuía el bronceador con delicadeza. Lita, algo alejada del grupo sorteaba algunas fotografías de las gaviotas que pescaban a lo lejos. El chichón de Serena se dejaba entrever incluso con el extravagante sombrero rústico que habían conseguido comprar al vendedor ambulante que ofrecía chuchearías en la playa.

Rei se acercó a la rubia y le revisó el chichón tocándoselo bruscamente. Serena chilló.

_-"¡Quédate quieta!... quiero verlo"-_ Se fastidió Rei forcejeando con ella.

Serena empezó a manotear con fuerza antes de alejarla como si de una mosca se tratara. -_"¡Dije que basta!"- _Cuando terminó de hablar se interpuso un silencio extraño. Obtuvieron la certeza por fín de lo que sospechaban: algo en todo ello la enojaba, y mucho.

La rubia hurgó la cartera de Mina y sacó el espejito que ésta siempre llevaba consigo. Se miró detenidamente, con gran preocupación. Rei entrecruzó una mirada con Amy en silencio; hablaron -sin hablar-. El cruce con él, con el muchacho de cabello como el ébano, las inquietaba con frecuencia... Se preguntaban si sería peligroso que se volvieran a encontrar. Se preguntaban, si todo se iría por la borda...

Serena no dejó de quejarse de su chichón, lo había hecho por toda la mañana y en ese momento lo hacía para sus adentros; era demasiado vergonzoso saber que se había hecho tal daño sola. Sentía pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que había cometido un papelón así. De pronto, el muchacho tan lindo de la otra vez ahondaba por sus pensamientos. "_¿Contenta?, sí, algo"_, pensó para sí misma. Al menos de esa forma había podido conocer a alguien atractivo y cordial como un actor de Hollywood. A Serena Tsukino no solían pasarle esas cosas a menudo. Aún más, que ni siquiera recordaba que algún chico tan guapo le hubiera hablado alguna vez. Mientras miraba su chichón en el espejo se observó los ojos, brillaban, aún con algo de tristeza. Sabía que había experimentado una sensación extraña cerca de él… algo más que nerviosismo. Una sensación que le gustaba. No dijo nada, no supo porqué. Quizá por que notaba a las muchachas un poco raras… _"sobreprotectoras"_, pensó que eso debía ser. _"Pero si Serena había tenido el presentimiento de unas buenas vacaciones antes de llegar… Ahora, ¡Si! … ¡Era una certeza!". _Sonrió para sí misma, cuando tras de su espejo escuchó una voz.

_-"¡Oye!, yo te conozco... Mina Aino ¿cierto?"-_

Serena bajó el espejo y levantó el rostro. Un grupo de cuatro muchachos se acercaba a ellas. Cuando Mina escuchó su nombre se sentó como una diva, los miró tras los lentes de sol y contó de a una las virtudes que observaba. _"Guapo. Guapo. Guapo... Muy guapo. Guapos, todos"_.

-_"¡Por supuesto!..."-_ Sonrió como una princesa en un evento de protocolo y luego, sin ninguna inhibición, se acercó a charlar con ellos.

Amy se cubrió tras la sombrilla por la vergüenza y se tapó el rostro con el libro mas grande que llevaba.

-_"Rei, ven que te presento a alguien"-_ Invitó. La pelinegra tiró su cabello hacia atrás y caminó coqueta hacia ellos.

Serena observó el panorama, pero no tenía interés. Se tiró hacia atrás y bajando un poco el ala del sombrero para que el sol no dañara sus ojos recordó la sombra del muchacho, en la primera imagen borrosa que en ese momento obtenía de él, mientras reaccionaba después del golpe. Los mechones de cabello se le movían a contraluz con gracia, mientras los rayos de sol le marcaban la silueta voluptuosa y masculina. Distraída en la imagen que la ocupaba, dejó que los dedos de sus pies se acariciaran mutuamente.

-_"Bién, claro que sí. ¡Iremos!."- A_firmó Mina._ -Luego nos v..."- _Una mano se le pegó a los labios para no dejarla terminar.

_-"¿Tienen sed? Siéntense, les invitaremos un refresco..."- _

La respuesta fué afirmativa al tiempo que Mina la escrutaba con los ojos. ¿Cuando Rei había sido tan cordial?. Titubeó._ -"C-claro, es una excelente idea."-_ Temió que Amy y Serena la crucificaran por confianzuda. -_"E-eh... vengan, les presentaremos a nuestras amigas"_-

-_"¿Sere?"_- La rubia sintió la mano de Mina golpeando su hombro con insistencia. Abrió un ojo bajo el ala del sombrero y se encontró rodeada de cuatro hombres brillantes a su alrededor. Se sentó al instante y volteó para ver a Amy enroscarse en su chal como si estuviera desnuda. Se sacó el sombrero y se sentó bajo la sombrilla para no dar la espalda a nadie.

_-"Mira, te presento, él es Josh..."-_

_-"H-hola... Josh, mucho gusto"-_ Lo miró de arriba a abajo. Rubio, altísimo; con ojos en un tono miel casi dorado; un adonis de piel trigueña por la que cualquier mujer se volvería loca.

_-"Peter..."-_

_-"Hola, yo soy Peter, gusto en conocerlas"_- El jovencito se presentó fresco, con una espontaneidad muy poco común.

_-"Amy... John..."_- La rubia señaló a ambos y luego hizo el amague de presentar al último.

_-"¡Hola!, Yo soy Benjamín... todos me dicen Benji, pero pueden llamarme como quieran."-_

Serena observó que Peter parecía ser el menor del grupo. Su cabello ondulado era algo extraño, se enredaba hacia arriba y hacia los costados en bucles vaporosos que resaltaban sus ojos azules. Benji imponía con esa mirada soberbiamente verde, el cabello rubio y encrespado le recordaba a Mathew McConaguey. Resaltaba de entre los otros tres por un tatuaje que llevaba en el cuello. John, el cuarto, se había ubicado a la par de Rei, a quién no sacó los ojos negrísimos y profundos de encima. Su personalidad parecía ardiente y un poco descuidada, hasta para hablar.

_-"Así que de Japón ¿eh?, no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer esa parte del globo todavía... ¿crees que podrías llevarme?"- _

Rei se sonrojó al ver la cara de "don juán" con que John medía sus palabras. Tenía descaro y mucho. _-"Eso ya lo veremos"_- Respondió con ironía. _-"Quizás en el próximo siglo"-_

Él tendió la cabeza hacia otro lado y el sonrió por la picardía. Le gustó aún más que ella le retrucara. _-"Esperaré entonces..."-_ Le susurró cerca el oído. Automáticamente ella volvió la cara y lo fulminó con los ojos antes de levantarse y alejarse un par de metros.

-_"¡Oye no te enojes!"-_ Le gritó sin caso mientras ella se alejaba, disimuló el encanto que ella le provocaba y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Sonrió integrándose a la conversación del grupo.

_-"Miren, ahí llega Lita... Lita, ¡ven!..."-_ Gritó Mina invitándola con las manos. Mientras ésta se acercaba Mina la presentó. -_"Ella es Lita Makoto, también viene de Japón junto a nosotras. Ella es fotógrafa y muy buena cocinera por cierto..."-_

_-"Hola, encantada..."- _Metió la cámara en el estuche y lo dejó bajo la sombra, luego se acercó incorporándose con total espontaneidad.

Todos ellos, alumnos de _Harvard_, habían sido aceptados en el mejor hospital de Miami para el cursado práctico de la especialidad.

-_"Ahh... desde luego que no los conozco"_- Concluyó Amy_ -"Claro, es que están en grados avanzados... yo aún no termino la carrera universitaria"-_

_-"¿Ustedes también estudian en Harvard?"- _Interrogó Lita luego de beber un sorbo de agua helada que había sacado de la conservadora.

_-"Sí... bueno, como hablábamos con Amy, nos hemos egresado en otras universidades, cada uno en su estado donde ni siquiera nos conocíamos. Rendimos un examen para el ingreso, hace cuatro años... ¡por suerte nos aceptaron!... Hoy estamos haciendo la residencia teórica en Harvard y la práctica en el Hospital Central de Miami"-_ Respondió Josh.

_-"Hace ya cuatro años que nos conocemos... ¿es mucho no?"-_ Comentó Benji mientras acababa su cerveza. _-"Pensar que nos quedan dos años y luego, cada uno por su lado"- _

Amy sonrió algo triste. _-"Lo sufrirán, seguramente... pero siempre estarán juntos, no lo dudo..."-_

_-"¿Qué planes tienen para luego?... cada uno volverá a su ciudad?"-_

Hubo un silencio incómodo, cada quién miró hacia otro lado...

_-"Eso no importa ahora... ¡Dejemos de lado las melancolías!... ¡Lo que queda es disfrutar!"-_ Peter se paró de un salto. _-"Oigan, ¡vamos!... nos queda mucho por hacer"- _Se agachó en una reverencia frente a Amy -_"Señorita, ha sido un gusto saber que usted será colega nuestra... no olvide que si necesita algo sabe donde encontrarnos ¿está bién?"-_

Amy asintió con amabilidad. _-"Lo sé... muchas gracias"-_

_-"Muy bién, ha sido un gusto conocerlas. Mina tiene toda la información para la fiesta de esta noche"-_ Josh se levantó. Luego señaló a Mina. _-"Recuerda que prometiste que llevarías a todas"-_

Mina sonrió abiertamente como una niña que recibe una golosina. _-"Lo hice y cumpliré"-_

_-"Bueno chicas, ha sido un gusto charlar con ustedes... gracias por la cerveza"- _

Serena recibió de Benji la botella vacía que le ofrecía._ -"No fué nada"-_

_-"Recuerden que a las 9 pm comienza la fiesta. Las esperamos ¿eh?"–_ Peter con su característico acento sureño presionó el punto medio entre los ojos cuando se colocó bruscamente la gafas de sol.

_-"Oye Rei, te voy a estar esperando... será la mejor fiesta a la que hayas ido..."- _

Rei refunfuñó mientras lo miraba desde lejos. John le sonrió con esa expresión burlona, mientras caminaba descuidado con la remera arruchada en el hombro._ "Maldito arrogante"_, pensó._ "Puede soñar con que le preste algo de importancia"._

Benji se dió cuenta de que sus amigos habían comenzado a irse mientras él, aún sentado, se había distraído un instante. Al darse cuenta que quedaba solo pegó un salto y se levantó con la agilidad de un payaso de circo. Comenzó a sacudirse el arena de la bermuda de baño sonriendo apenado_. -"¡A-adiós!"-_ Habló mientras saludaba con la mano; Miró a Lita, algo nervioso y se viró 90 grados para comenzar a caminar apresuradamente hasta alcanzar sus compañeros.

Alguien suspiró… obnubilada. Mina no dejó de mirar sus nuevos amigos hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte. Alguien volvió a suspirar. Serena se dió vuelta y vió a Lita abrazando sus rodillas.

_-"Benji es idéntico al muchacho que me rompió el corazón..."- _

Serena negó con resignación. Lita no cambiaría nunca.

_**-**"__¡La última que llegue al agua envejecerá primero!"-_ Rei sonriendo perspicaz, salió corriendo en dirección al mar frente a la sorpresa de sus amigas.

Reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, luego de pensar en la curiosa actitud infantil de Rei corrieron también hacia el agua. Al llegar comenzaron a salpicarse y a jugar como niñas haciendo travesuras. El tiempo retrocedió para ellas, una sensación altamente reconfortante.

La fortaleza volvía en ellas por la sencilla razón que estaban juntas. La misma fortaleza que había sido suficiente para defender a su planeta... a su gente... y al universo entero. Las jovencitas que alguna vez hubieron dado la vida por Serena, ahora eran ya mujeres hechas, derechas, suficientes. Lita se detuvo del juego un instante y elevó la cabeza al cielo, el destello azul le sensibilizó los ojos en una sensación hipnótica. Recordó cómo el amor y la pureza de Serena le había permitido volver a vivir en ese mundo que tanto amaba y que seguiría amando por siempre. Sintió que estaría en deuda por el resto de su vida, y la de sus reencarnaciones, si las tuviera. Deseó, en lo profundo de su alma, volver los años atrás, a esa época en que el amor era más que suficiente para destruir la maldad, el daño y el dolor... deseó... que todo hubiera seguido como antes, por un minuto más... por un segundo más, aunque solo eso fuera.

.

.

En otro sector de la playa, a metros suficientes como para no ser evidente, el muchacho de pelo negro observaba a las cinco amigas correteando por el borde de la playa.

La tabla de surf clavada verticalmente sobre la arena cubría del sol gran parte de su cuerpo. El cabello le bailaba al son del viento, al tiempo que dejaba caer los antebrazos pesadamente sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. Sostenía una lata de cerveza fría que tomaba espaciadamente.

La presencia minutos antes, de los muchachos recién conocidos, y la extendida charla que habían entablado con las jovencitas, no le había provocado molestia alguna. Él, dentro de su movilizada cabeza sabía perfectamente como eran las cosas. Nada, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, le haría cambiar de opinión... había tomado una decisión que no estaría sujeta a cuestionamientos o dudas, o al menos, en la inmediatez del tiempo.

Los lentes oscuros le cubrían los ojos azules ocultando sutilmente la expresión deprimida; fruncía el seño, también, involuntariamente: los miles de pensamientos que se manifestaban a gran velocidad por su cabeza amenazaban por volverlo loco. Él, quieto, expectante, sumiso, lograba opacar con grandes sorbos de bebida las sensaciones de amargura que en su garganta se atoraban. Miró a la muchacha sintiendo la impotencia clavársele en el pecho como un puñal emponzoñado.

Veía como se desplazaba como una gacela de lado a lado, huyendo, con gran agilidad, de los salpicones de agua. ¡Todo lo que hubiera dado de sí a cambio de que ella se hubiera escapado así simplemente de su desdicha!. Él, sin ella... era totalmente infeliz. De entre tantas mujeres que había tenido disponibles en el mundo, él solo tenía ojos para ella y a pesar de tenerla a diez metros de sus brazos, lo único que podía poseerle era la distancia... y nada más.

Darien pasó toda la tarde mirando a Serena, simplemente, "ser". La tomó con los ojos para pensarla y recordarla… amándola, tan fuertemente, como cada día. El secreto pesaba sobre él como hielo agresivo hincándole las células; porque sabía que encontrarla era como abrir la caja de pandora; temía liberar ese dolor que perturbaba. Esa impresión de sangre y dolor que contaminaba de muerte sus ojos, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

.

.

El ocaso comenzó a mostrar sus primeras señales. Cansadas, luego del ejercicio físico del juego con la pelota, se habían revolcado nuevamente bajo la sombrilla. Lita, había pasado la última hora sentada un par de metros adelante. El ocaso que teñía al cielo de ocres y sepias era el espectáculo perfecto para fotografiar. Serena escuchaba música con los auriculares y Mina y Rei se concentraban en una partida de cartas cuando Amy cerró su libro y se integró al grupo.

Miró en su reloj. _-"Chicas... ¿que les parece si regresamos?... son casi las 7"-_

Rei corroboró. _-"...mm.. es cierto, se nos hará tarde para arreglarnos"-_

Serena sintió que le palpaban el hombro. _-"Sere... nos vamos..."-_ La rubia asintió.

_-"Lita... regresamos, ¿vienes?"-_ Rei levantó la voz para que la alcanzara. Lita estaba concentrada en el visor de la cámara que apuntaba hacia el extremo donde se perdía la playa. Viró y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Amy tomó la sombrilla y el canasto mientras Lita cargaba la conservadora. Caminaron, con la arena resbalando bajo sus pies.

Una vez adentro, cada una se internó en la ducha.

Al cabo de un rato Mina apareció en bata por la cocina. Hurgó en la heladera y sacó una lata de gaseosa light, arrastrando las pantuflas se acercó a los sillones del living donde encontró a Amy semi recostada, aún con la toalla en su cabeza. -_"Amy... no sabía que estabas aquí"_-

Levantó un pequeño platito con restos de cereales. _-"Me dió hambre..."- _

Mina sonrió mostrando un paquete de galletas que llevaba en el bolsillo. Se sentó y estiró las piernas sobre la mesita. -_"Ahh... ¿eran guapos no?"_- Suspiró.

Amy se sonrojó. _-"Parecen buenos chicos..."-_

Mina entrecerró los ojos y la miró con desconfianza. _-"Amy... a mí no me engañas"- _Luego volvió a apoyar la espalda en el sillón._ -"Es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta de que además de "médicos" "-_ Enfatizó en la profesión _-"son un excelente partido para cualquiera de nosotras."-._

_-"Por supuesto que no. Son inmaduros y arrogantes"- _Refutó Rei indiferente al tiempo que ingresaba en la habitación._ -"Mina... perderás el tiempo..."-_

_-"¡Claro que no!... son amables y educados... y sobre todo hermosas personas"- _Hizo una pequeña pausa en que se dió cuenta que no estaba siendo sincera_- "además de lindos..."-_ Agregó.

Lita se acercó cautelosa y las distrajo con un flash. Las tres se dieron vuelta furiosas y Lita salió corriendo. _-"Si no se apuran tendrán que acostumbrarse a verse así de inadecuadas en la fiesta... ¿no se fijaron la hora?"-_

Era cierto, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Salieron corriendo y cada una se perdió nuevamente en su recámara.

La noche, como todas las noches, estaba quieta y silenciosa a orillas del mar; sin embargo, la brisa en la atmósfera se sentía mucho más cálida que la noche pasada. Serena no había salido de la habitación, luego de bañarse había continuado su sesión escucha de música en lugar de preocuparse por el vestido o los zapatos. Cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre el día por casi acabar, Serena salió al balcón para calcular el clima y se encontró con la belleza de una noche encantadora. Se apoyó en el barandal, observando cómo, a lo lejos, el mar se movía al compás del viento regalando destellos blanquecinos, como si fueran estrellas bailando sobre la superficie. La brisa le despeinaba el cabello. Sentía una tranquilidad especial invadiéndola. Como si hubiera vivido por siglos allí, tanto, que a pesar de los pocos días, el recuerdo de su hogar en Tokio le resultaba difuso. Hasta el momento no había sentido más que placer y paz… mucha paz. ...¿Qué era eso que tenía aquel muchacho que tanto la había movilizado?… Una sensación de calidez y paz extraordinaria, algo que nunca había sentido. Eso la llenaba de confusión... y curiosidad.

Esos ojos… esos ojos azules. ¿Qué era?... le gritaban algo que ella no podía escuchar…

.

.

_**:: PRESENTE ::**_

El detective cuestiona. Desconfiado y hasta irritado por el absurdo. _-"Usted me dijo que Serena no había mantenido ninguna relación con un hombre... ahora ¿Me va a decir que ninguno de esos muchachos con los que iban a encontrarse esa noche cortejó con Serena?. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, ¡estamos hablando de adolescentes!"-_

Mina se siente un tanto molesta por el reproche. _-"Bueno, discúlpeme señor, pero de adolescentes ya estábamos un poco pasaditos..."-_ Ironiza con intención. dejando, no obstante, mostrar cierta incomodidad en sus palabras. -_"/Claro que no/. Le repito ante su insistencia"- _Da tiempo a una pausa y continúa. _-"No tiene... sentido... explicarle las razones ahora; pero lo que puedo decirle es que Serena no entabló relación alguna ni antes, en Japón, ni en Miami. Además eran cuatro... saque sus propias cuentas."- _

Futoshi siente que le hierve la sangre por la insolencia de la jovencita, pero disimula, y la deja hablar.

-_"No voy a negar que se los ganamos de mano..."- _Ríe apenas, luego piensa un poco_ -"Serena... quizás ella, tomó una actitud diferente frente a ellos, quizá... como todas las veces... debe haberles dado la pauta de que no quería saber nada, ni con muchachos, ni con una relación. Incluso le digo... que lo que yo recuerdo, es que durante la fiesta nosotras pasamos la noche bailando, mientras ella disfrutó mucho de estar en el balcón.-"_

_-"¿Sola?"-_

_-"Claro!. ¿porque no?"-_

_-"Sería muy extraño que alguien se la pasara sola considerando que había una cantidad considerable de gente ¿no cree?"-_

_-"Usted se esmera por inventar cosas o ¿qué?... que me vá a decir ahora, que seguramente estaba borracha e inconciente como para..."- _

_-"Ahora bién... usted lo dijo, bebieron alcohol..."- _

_-"¡Obvio!... ¡se trataba de una fiesta por todos los cielos!. Tomamos algunos tragos... no lo niego, pero... ¡tampoco es que nos emborrachamos y no recordamos nada!"- _Se defiende de antemano_. -"No teníamos tampoco por qué estar controlándola"- _

_-"Y... quizás pudo haber estado con algún muchacho y ustedes ni se enteraron..."-_

Mina frunce los labios con veneno._ -"Serena jamás nos mentiría nada… ¡jamás!... es absurdo. Si ella dijo que estuvo en el balcón... ¡estuvo en el balcón!."-_

.

.

_**:: PASADO ::**_

Serena cerró de adentro con traba el ventanal. Abrió la valija y revisó las opciones. Encontró un vestido straples blanco, que adoraba. Corto, sencillo, con un lazo morado y ancho que lo envolvía. Ideal para la ocasión. Se colocó unas ojotas sin taco plateadas y un par de pequeños aros. Se acomodó el cabello así nomás, sin cuidados extremos, y armó una pequeña cartera antes de salir de la pieza para internarse en la de Lita.

Lita se maquillaba con gran habilidad frente al espejo amplio que cubría casi media pared.

_-"Tendrás que arreglarme esta cara"-_ Propuso.

La más alta sonrió. Cargaba un delicado vestido largo, estampado con grandes flores verdes y amarillas. En la coleta armó un arreglo similar al vestido pero discreto. Se arrimó a Serena con el estuche cargado de brochas y empezó la labor.

_**-**"__Ahhh... ¡no se qué ponerme!"-_ Una voz chillonamente particular, evidentemente preocupada tronó en el pasillo. El retumbar de talones descalzos en ascenso anunciaban la irrupción de alguien en la habitación. Sin esperar demasiado, Mina se hizo presente abriendo de golpe la puerta del cuarto de Lita.

Serena y la dueña de la habitación miraron desconcertadas ante el repentino golpe de la puerta contra la pared. Sin esperar reacción, sin preguntar, sin decir nada se sumergió en el equipaje de Lita revolviéndolo todo. Rei apareció por detrás, como una maestra preparada para las reprimendas.

**-**"¡_Mina_ _deja de dar vueltas así por toda la casa, por favor!"-_ Gritó irritada _-"Mira, aquí tengo esto, espero que te sirva"–_ Agregó alcanzándole un jean blanco y un top rojo _-"Puedes aprovechar y ponerte esos zapatos con taco rojos, que te salieron una fortuna."-_

Mina asintió, miro la ropa fascinada y corrió a su habitación a cambiarse.

Rei por su parte, llevaba unos shorts de satén negro, unos stilettos azules y una remera negra con detalles en azul bien holgada.

_-"Oye Lita, que buen trabajo has hecho con Serena, la verdad que tienes una mano de artista"-_ Rei emplea el sarcasmo para molestar a Serena, siempre eso le levantaba el humor.

_-"Cállate vieja Rei... tu también deberías pedirle ayuda"-_ Serena ríe burlona devolviendo el pase.

Lita acaricia el flequillo de serena como lo hacía siempre, con cierta ternura maternal. _-"Mira si no es hermosa, podrías tener al muchacho que quisieras... no te dejes llevar por la envidia de la bruja Rei"-_

Rei la fulmina celosa y Lita sonríe divertida. Rei es alguien que se se divierte de las bromas sin demostrarlo, quizá por una cuestión de orgullo, o de rudeza. La pelinegra se dá vuelta cuando Amy le toca el hombro por detrás mientras aparece junto a la puerta. _-"¿Ya están listas chicas?_"- Amy entrampaba sus piernas en una minifalda de jean, mientras la camisa con rayas de colores y pequeñas mangas que llevaba le dejaba entrever el escote tenuemente colorado por los efectos del sol de la tarde.

_-"Demos a Mina unos segundo más mientras vamos saliendo... déjenme buscar la cartera ¿está bien?"_- Rei salió de la habitación y luego de un cuarto de hora estaban en camino al lugar de reunión.

Las cinco amigas, de personalidades imponentes y bien marcadas, resaltaban no solo por el bronceado marino y sus atuendos. Al ingresar a la fiesta, más de un par de veces hicieron voltear cabezas, destacándose de entre el resto.

Las fiestas de playa eran características a ese lado del planeta, muy diferentes a las noches más tranquilas de Tokio. Organizadas por adinerados, en esas fiestas era muy común encontrar gente variada, con mucha apertura a la diversión y la locura. Aún cuando había gente por doquier, la sala principal del evento estaba en un patio gigante, que enmarcaba una inmensa pileta que se adhería a una cascada pintoresca de agua. Plantas con flores exóticas, sillones de cuero pulidos, luces cálidas y de colores, un barandal de hierro exquisitamente diseñado, como si fuera obra de un artista. El extremo sur del gran balcón/patio coincidía con la arena de la playa, mientras que su extremo norte, con los ventanales que ofrecían el paso al interior de la casona.

Entre medio de la juventud que se dispersaba por todo el ambiente, divisaron a sus nuevas amistades. Josh miró hacia lo lejos y las saludó con la mano.

_-"Oigan... llegaron las muchachas de hoy"-_ Palmó a John, mirándolo con seriedad _-"Pórtate bién esta vez, ¿okey?"-_ Luego se encaminó a recibirlas seguido de Benji .

_-"Hola, por fín llegaron..."-_ Benji sonrió con sus ojos pícaros.

Rei se adelantó a contestar._ -"Sí... eh... tuvimos un pequeño percance"-_

_-"No importa, lo bueno es que ya están aquí"-_ Josh entregó la última copa de martini que encontró en la mesa a Mina. _-"Sírvete Mina... ¿alguien quiere alguna bebida en particular?... espérenme un momento, traeré algo de la cocina"-_

Ella la tomó con ambas manos agradeciéndole la atención. Instantáneamente él se perdió tras la puerta ventana que llevaba al interior de la casona, donde casi choca con Peter.

_-"¡Ey!... ¡Llegaron!"-_ Peter caminaba hacia ellos con cuatro monjitas de cerveza en los brazos. -_"Pensamos que ya no vendrían..."_- Comentó mientras entregaba las cervezas a cada uno de los varones._ -"Me sobra una... ¿alguien la quiere?"-_

_-"Ehh... ¿yo?"-_ Serena levantó la mano tímidamente, luego la recibió de un Peter cordial. Hizo un sorbo, el frío le penetró a los huesos. -_"Está muy rica... gracias"-_

_-"No es nada."- _Sonríe como un niño que tiene un chisme para contar mientras la mira fijo con ojos pícaros._ -"Oye Serena... ¿sabes qué?... Tengo una sorpresa... sucede que... tenemos un muchacho para presentarte..."- _

Sorprendida, instantáneamente lo interrogó con los ojos. Supo no poder hablar hasta terminar de concretar un sorbo más de la botellita de vidrio.

_-"Sí... él es... como podría describirlo... calladito y tranquilo como tú"-_ Sonrió tierno mientras buscaba la mirada confirmante de John, quién asintió un poco burlesco. -_"Creo que se llevarán bién"-_

_-"Si... si es que logras conocerlo"_- Se expresó John con sarcasmo.

Benji le pegó un codazo. _-"Vamos, ¡no seas idiota!..."-_ Miró a Serena para darle explicaciones. _-"No te preocupes Serena, él es un poco reservado, pero es una gran persona, no te arrepentirás"-_

Ciertamente, Serena no tenía las intenciones de comprometerse o algo por el estilo, le bastaba con que fuera alguien bueno para conversar. Sonrió casi por compromiso. Se dió cuenta que ellos solo querían ser amables. Así que ella también fue cortés. Observó luego que mientras se perdían en la conversación, dibujaban a alguien que era muy preciado por ellos. Hablaban orgullosos, como si lo quisieran realmente mucho. Los encontró en semejanza con la relación que tenía ella con sus amigas, ese vínculo especial, de hermandad... y confianza absoluta.

_-"Bueno aquí tienen algunas bebidas, por favor, sírvanse lo que gusten"-_ Josh apareció con una bandeja atiborrada de botellas y copas con bebidas de diferentes colores.

Serena continuó pensando. En realidad no tenía tampoco intenciones de conocer a alguien, menos en un lugar del que pronto se iría. ¿Y si este chico realmente le gustaba?, ¿podría sacárselo de la cabeza?... o quizás le sucedería lo mismo que con el muchacho de la tabla de surf...

_-"Ah... sí, él últimamente no va a la playa con nosotros porque pierde la concentración"_- Benji mira a John con actitud reprochante. -_"Si, John, es tu culpa porque no puedes quedarte quieto un instante"-_

_-"¿y ahora... qué hice?"- _Se escudó como un niño pequeño.

_-"Quiere defender el campeonato pasado, ¡Salió primero, luego de 3 años de intentarlo!"-_ Peter se expresó como si hablara de un ídolo de la televisión.-_"Sin embargo... lo he visto muy preocupado estos días... quizá, algo anda mal con su entrenamiento"_-

_-"No, sinceramente no lo creo"- _Intervino Josh_-"La competición se acerca a pasos agigantados, seguramente es la presión. Él andará bién".-_

Josh era quien más cariño expresaba por el ausente, al hablar de él, la calidez poblaba sus ojos. Mina lo advirtió. _**-**"__Josh, lo quieres mucho... ¿no es cierto?"-_ Le sonrió tiernamente.

Él la encontró de pronto con los ojos, pero bajó la mirada antes de enfocarse en el horizonte _-"Mhm... Si. Somos amigos desde hace ya muchos años y siempre estuvimos el uno con el otro. Él... no creo que pueda explicarte lo que significa para mí. Hemos vivido historias complicadas... algún día quizás, tenga la posibilidad y el tiempo de contarte por todo lo que pasé. Él siempre fue un sostén para mí y yo... lo aprecio demasiado. Tanto que daría mi vida por él, si así me lo pidiera..."-_

Mina apenas sonrió. Encontró que la mirada del joven se entristecía. Nunca había visto a un muchacho expresarse tan abiertamente en cuanto a sentimientos, eso le agradó de él, demasiado. No parecía un chico común. Cuando él volvió la vista a ella, ambos sonrieron entonces amenamente. La invitó a sentarse y se apartaron un poco del resto.

En el rincón donde se encontraba el grupo, Serena, Lita, Rei, Benji y Peter reían de algunas anécdotas que recordaban de su adolescencia. Recuerdos de pueblo, de ciudad, de osadía... Bebieron, sin olvidar alabar los exquisitos mojitos que había preparado Josh. La charla entre los nuevos amigos se volvía bastante divertida; chistes, ocurrencias, de vez en cuando algún tema serio también. Los minutos pasaron, sin ser percatados.

_-"Benji... disculpa, ¿me podrías decir donde queda el cuarto de baño?"-_

El asintió. Hizo las indicaciones con el dedo mientras le explicaba. _"Me está mandando a alaska"_, pensó Serena con humor, _"tendría que haberle pedido que me dibuje un mapa"_. Entró a la sala principal, que estaba a semi oscuras y se sumergió con el sonido de la música retumbando en sus oídos. Pensó en la oportunidad de recorrer la propiedad, era una casona hermosa, pero no estaba segura de si era apropiado. Miró hacia el techo, la altura era la propia de una edificación occidental: En Japón lo único que justificaba la techadura alta eran algunos edificios públicos y los templos... lo cuál era muy raro también. La casa, así como estaba le atraía bastante, le parecía sencillamente maravillosa, como un palacio contemporáneo. _"Josh debe tener un padre como el de Amy, es una casa costosa"_. Desplazó los ojos por entre las molduras que sobresalían de los bordes más altos de la pared. Se sumergió por el pasillo inmediato a la sala, por donde Benji le había indicado y buscó el baño abriéndose paso entre algunos pasillos oscuros. Se sintió en el laberinto del que escapó Teseo.

Se topó en el recorrido con obras de arte, esculturas de todos los estilos, mueblería exquisita, tapizados de cuero costosos, cristalería antigua, jarrones de tradición china. _"Josh es un gran coleccionista de antigüedades"_, sonrió con complacencia. De reojo, divisó algo a lo que su atención se desvió. Se centró en un detalle, especialmente, en un gran detalle...

Casi a sus espaldas, en un gigante cuadro colgado de la pared más importante de la sala de paso, la imagen de una delicada mujer se imponía sobre el lienzo. La luna de fondo, se enmarcaba radiante de luminosidad en tonos blanquecinos, haciendo contraste sobre el fondo azul profundo. La mujer, juvenil y de belleza extrema, juntaba sus manos sobre el pecho. Una especie de estrella con luz que se destacaba en intensidad, se plasmaba, sobre la superficie, con calidad exquisita. La imagen era difusa; escaso color, mucha luz, líneas armónicas... _"El artista debe de ser destacado",_ pensó, _"el cuadro es realmente bueno..."_. El marco que lo contenía se exhibía con gran importancia, sin embargo, incluso desde lejos, algo además del cuadro le llamó profundamente la atención... con fuerza... la mujer, esa que pendía del lienzo como una perla en una ostra de mar, le recordaba algo...

No.

Le recodaba a alguien.

Miró la obra por un momento. Quieta. Tan carente de detalle lineal. Luego, esforzando los ojos... y luego frunciendo el seño se decidió: sí... a alguien se le parecía. Empezó a caminar despacio, como cuidando de no desviarse del camino. Si bien, concentrada, sentía algo de recelo por internarse en esa habitación. Se acercó otro poco más, sin éxito.

Nada.

Se esforzó cuanto pudo por asimilar el parecido, sin lograrlo. ¿Será... que necesitaba acercarse un poco más?

La imagen era... evidentemente... inquietante.

Serena se acercó, finalmente decidida, al tiempo que en cada paso intentaba descifrar el enigma. A solo unos pocos pasos, mientras esforzaba su evocación de recuerdos, sintió un leve ardor en el estómago.

Algunas cosquillas en los brazos, y luego un pequeño escalofrío. Serena se arrimó a la obra mientras alguna gente eventualmente la esquivaba pasando por allí. Con la mirada fija siguió caminando... hasta quedar a solo un metro.

Abrió con intensidad los ojos cuando se atoró con su respiración:

era... ella.

.

**.**

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**.**

**Próximo:**

**Capítulo VI: "Tú, en el alto balcón de tu silencio"**

.

* * *

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS_**

_Hola, pueden llamarme_**_ Michi, _**_soy la autora de esta hermosa historia. Espero se vayan encontrando con los personajes, hay algunos cambiecillos, pero luego encontraran a los personajes que siempre soñaron... lo garantizo.. sigan leyendo! Recuerden leer solo los capitulos que dicen "editado" por favor. un beso grande._

_._

_LERINNE: JAJAJAJA...me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario jajaja, si, es un poco injusto, pero esta bueno quedarse con un poquitito de ganas, a mi me gusta mucho la intriga, espero que a uds tambien. Si, si leiste este cap ya tenes la respuesta: era darien, definitivamente... gracias por tus siempre presentes reviews...mil gracias!_

_PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: si.i.i.i.i. ! sigue al pie del cañon! jejeje, aunque no se que que quiere decir, calculo que es bueno jajaja. bueno, gracias por estar siempre presente tambien. ahh..y quedate tranquila que vas a ir entendiendo de a poco._

_SUSY GRANGER: amiguita! jejeje, siempre buena lectora amiga!, Te aclaro la duda, definitvamente darien si reconocio a serena desde un primer momento, por eso se paralizo, y si, no creyo verla por ahi. las chicas tambien lo reconocieron a su vez, pero temieron que Serena lo reconociera. Ya te enteraras por que._

_LITTLE ALITA: ay ay ay ay! no me samarreeess! ajaja, El tema de cortarte en el climax...bueno jeje, creo que tiene otras connotaciones que me meten presa si las traigo al caso ajajja, pero volviendo al review, Darien si reconocio a Serena, y se sorprendio de verla bien, dado que el accidente es muy importante, buen punto y buena lectura...muy inteligente de tu parte. Tambien reonocio a las chicas, por eso no dijo nada. Respecto a lo de Lita...jaahaja, se que harias lo mismo no lo dudo y para que te des por enterada, a tu diosa de los mares le encanta que te explayes y sobre todo me cago de risa de las barbaridades que me contas ajajaja, gracias amiguita, siempre conmigo. te quiero mucho._

_MILENIA ANGELS: jajaajja...hola mamaza! ajaja, como estas? TE SIENTO PERDIDA...hace bastante que no se de vos y me preocupa, espero que no me vengas con sorpresas!. Deja de desesperarte y ponerte nerviosa, tranquila mama, tranquila, todo a su debido tiempo. Gracias a vos tambien por estar siempre... bueno, respecto a las conclusiones que sacaste no me dijiste nada, hacelo... por ahi te tiro algun huesito sobre lo que vendra jajaja...a no se que no quieras jajaj... te quelo. besos!_

_._

_GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE A TODAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO CUATRO TITULADO: "Tu en el alto balcón de tu silencio" EL MAS IMPORTANTE HASTA AHORA. _

_LO RECOMIENDO... _

_sailor besos_

_:: Michi ::_


	8. Tu en el alto balcón de tu silencio

Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización.

Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon".

* * *

**"Sangre que es mía en tus pupilas arde"**

_**Por Moonandearthlove**_

_._

_._

(Capítulo Editado/2013)

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

**"Tú, en el alto balcón de tu silencio"***

_._

_._

_**:: PASADO ::**_

Una gran sorpresa la paralizó de repente:

.

...era ella…

.

Inmóvil... confundida... con esa típica expresión absorta que da tiempo al cerebro de asimilar lo extraño, lo nuevo, eso que escapa a los propios esquemas de lo cotidiano, de las cosas acerca del mundo que permiten percibir la realidad de cierta manera y no de otra...

Un segundo pasó.

Dos segundos...

Cinco segundos...

Solo recién reaccionó.

Sonrió relajada._ -"Que ingenua soy, es impresionante el parecido que tiene esta mujer conmigo. Debe ser una chica tan linda como yo"-_ Pensó en voz alta mientras reía sola y avergonzada de sí misma. Miró la imagen nuevamente, con mayor atención al detalle. _"Es... tan fina y delicada...". _El cabello, con escaso color lo llevaba como ella. Se lo acarició levemente._"...Como... como una princesa…". _Tomó envión para tocarlo, pero se contuvo. No sabía del todo si estaba bien. Había aprendido en las visitas a museos con Amy que está prohibido tocar un cuadro, una escultura o lo que fuese obra de arte. "El arte visual, es solo para deleite de los ojos", repetía Amy.

Miró un poco hacia los lados sabiendo que estaba sola y se atrevió finalmente; necesitaba sentir que no era una fotografía. Desplazó los dedos a través de la figura rozando apenas la superficie; acarició cada detalle, cada trazo del pincel... los relieves, las formas, el marco…

Alcanzó a ver en el extremo inferior derecho de la pintura y en una pequeña esquina, una pequeña escritura. Letra era pequeña, femenina y ondulante... una firma. Decía:

.

_"Para que esté siempre contigo..._

_Con todo mi cariño. ¡Fuerzas!. _

_-Michiru K.-"_

_.  
_

_-"¡Ah!... ¡ni lo digas!, ¿y se fué con ella?, ¡que desgraciado!"-_

Serena giró de pronto; supuso que no la vieron. Un par de chicas caminaban del brazo ya dándole la espalda. Revisó la dirección de la que podrían haber aparecido, seguramente salían del tocador. Cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía noción del tiempo que le había tomado la distracción, asi que encaró al espacio de la casona que estaba buscando.

El pasillo era lo suficientemente largo como para acoger ocho puertas. No dejaba de sorprenderse de la inmensidad. Supuso con ironía que la casona era grande porque las habitaciones se reproducían por sí solas: Pensó que era un buen chiste. Por fín: encontró el cuarto de baño.

Abrió la puerta blanca con sigilo, la luz se encendió sin que siquiera tocara la llave. Entró. Mientras se lavaba las manos se topó con el espejo que cubría la pared sobre el lavabo. Aumentó su extrañamiento cuando el reflejo de su rostro volvió hacia ella. Recordó la imagen de la pintura mientras se observaba, y sin intención las superpuso. El parecido era impresionante. Se sintió hermosa, elevando su autoestima por las nubes. Pensó en la cara de las chicas, se imaginaba que sería muchísimo más extraordinario y sorprendente para ellas. Se retocó el maquillaje, el perfume, y salió nuevamente para regresar con sus amigas.

La luz se apagó cuando cerró la puerta tras ella. Desde ahí, apenas se escuchaba el bullicio; exageró para sí misma suponiendo estar a un kilómetro de la fiesta. Cerró los ojos frunciéndolos y se presionó la frente. _-"Demonios... ¡claro! debo haberme metido en un baño que no correspondía. Es imposible que esta casa no tenga un baño para visitas."_- Suspiró. _"Bién Serena, ahora tienes que salir sigilosamente."_

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Lo cierto era que la luz blanca del sanitario la había cegado. Le costaba acostumbrar nuevamente los ojos a la semi oscuridad. Vió una leve luminosidad hacia un costado que le llamó la atención: La claridad de la noche traspasaba los ventanales. Esta vez, notó que una de las puertas estaba levemente entreabierta._ "¿Estuvo así antes y no la vi? ¿o esta vez me equivoqué de dirección?"._ Ni siquiera lo analizó un momento. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando sin pensarlo se sumergió en el interior de la habitación…

La canción `_Somos lo que fué´ _de _Jessy y Joy _se escuchó sonar desde el lejano sector del evento social. La banda contratada pareció acallar los alborotados jóvenes, porque solo la música alcanzó viajar hacia ella. Retumbó compás a compás en las paredes, con la gravedad de la voz de alguien que habla cuando otro está bajo el agua. Serena sintió un perfume delgado bañando la habitación y caminó hacia el centro, guiada por la curiosidad y el silencio.

La recámara, sumamente amplia, al igual que la casa entera estaba elegantemente cuidada y ordenada. La cama se ubicaba en el centro del recinto, tendida con un cobertor blanco impecable. Mesas de luz a los lados, una de ellas con un objeto especial exhibiéndose de frente y un gran espejo en la pared. Miró hacia otra pared que de reojo le pareció desnuda, se encontró no obstante con que colgaban de ella dos pinturas, repitiendo el estilo e igualmente difusas a la que había visto minutos atrás. Tema de ambos cuadros: La misma mujer.

En una de ellas la dama acuñaba en su viente lo que parecía ser una gran perla o diamante con los mismos destellos de luz plata. En la otra, parecía acariciarse el rostro con una rosa roja armada con gamuza. La flor, estaba delicadamente posada en ambas manos de la mujer. El color carmín sobresalía destacándose de entre la palidez de los ocres y blancos que se difuminaban tenuemente por toda la pintura.

Los cuadros no le provocaron mayor reacción que la que había sentido en el pasillo. Sin embargo, sintió incomodidad de pensar que el dueño de casa, estuviera tan obsesionado con una persona… igual a ella. Le dió escalofríos y revisó la puerta por si debía escapar.

Los grandes ventanales a un lado de la cama estaban abiertos. El izquierdo dejaba trasver un florecido jardín que se extendía sobre toda la superficie de un gran terreno. La brisa le trajo nuevamente el perfume y cuando Serena las vió, salió al jardín sin dudarlo; siempre había tenido una afinidad especial e inexplicable por las rosas rojas, aún cuando odiaba con pasión las espinas.

La hermosura de las flores le rozó el alma. Sintió vibrar su cuerpo entero al desplazarse por el jardín encontrándolo hermoso y exótico. Contrastaba con la playa de arena en un espectáculo mágico, que al fondo se fusionaba con el mar.

Lo recorrió pleno, hasta llegar al otro extremo. Chocaba con la playa. Apenas separado por un barandal de hierro igualmente exquisito como el del balcón del otro medio de la casona. Este barandal funcionaba como separador, al tiempo que protegía el jardín del arenoso y nocivo terreno.

Se apoyó en él, dejando encantarse por el mar. Esa sensación extraña en su pecho, como de regocijo, como de embriagamiento. Sintió que ése... era su lugar en el mundo_._

Darien ingresó apurado a la habitación. No recordaba haber cerrado los ventanales, y era el espacio donde guardaba su más grande tesoro. Mientras atravesó la habitación, ni siquiera soñó encontrarse con esa gran sorpresa... pero la vió. Y al instante supo que era ella.

Estaba ahí. Al fondo del jardín. Con su silueta juvenil, delicada, y el cabello largo bailándole con gracia. Se acercó a la abertura, ella estaba de espaldas. El mar se dibujaba al fondo haciendo contraste con su blanquecina piel. Apoyó suavemente las manos sobre el cristal. El único obstáculo que lo separaba de ella. El cristal y un puñado de rosas.

Hipnotizado, atormentado... escindido entre las posibilidades de estrecharla entre sus brazos o dejarla ir. Vió sus rosas perfumándola en la noche, acariciándola de cerca. Las rosas que guardaba esperanzado para ella. ¿Podría hacerlo?... ¿Dejarla? ¿Una vez más?. Era muy pronto para que su cuerpo entero decidiera por él. Se iría, sí. Cumpliría su promesa. La dejaría ahí y el huiría para no aprisionarla egoístamente en sus brazos. En sus brazos manchados. Se iría, sí. Pero antes, quería el recuerdo grabado de ella, ahora, ya una mujer...

La quería en sus retinas, en su corazón, en su alma... Tembló. Incontrolablemente, tembló. Sabiendo que pecaría en ese mismo instante. Pero sus pies no se movieron.

.

.

_"Si mi alma hablara, moriría de odio este ocaso._

_Te vi y mi alma tembló…_

_Te vi…_

_Y mis ojos se pierden… _

_Y mis brazos se contienen..._

_Mis besos te llaman…"_

_.  
_

_._

Todo ruido se difuminó en un zumbido colosal. Su mente se perdió a lo lejos, sin control. Empujó lentamente la hoja del ventanal, dejándola deslizarse silenciosa. Tenía clavados los ojos en esa esbelta figura que le erizaba la piel con terror... pero a pasos lentos sus piernas comenzaron a acercarse a ella.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, y la sangre latió enredándose como un huracán en el interior de sus venas. Respiró, agitado; no supo cómo porque le faltaba el aire. A cada paso, las memorias de miles de besos, miles _te amo_ contenidos, miles de caricias ahogadas bombardeando su débil cordura. Perdía la razón... lo sentía; y ella ahí, tentándolo, aspirándolo con su magnetismo furioso que siempre lo gobernaba... mezclándose con la brisa del mar... ella ahí, pensativa... sin recuerdos.

Darien siguió camino en centímetros interminables. Quiso alcanzarla, de un golpe alcanzarla y gritarle lo que la había extrañado. Gritarle, gritarle...

Frenó. A solo dos pasos de ella.

Sintió un -te amo- inyectarse en su garganta. Penetrando como petróleo denso y pegajoso, adhiriéndose a sus cuerdas vocales: _"Te amo... nunca dejaré de hacerlo"_...

Su boca se cerró. Ella al sentir una presencia detrás, giró rápidamente para encontrárselo de frente…

_._

_"Se detuvo el tiempo un medio instante:_

_El amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía._

_Se alzaron los sentimientos_

_y el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos… princesa._

_No puedo. No.  
_

…_Mi amor te condena…"_

_.  
_

_.__  
__**-**"__H-hola... me asustaste"-_

Su voz retumbó en el vacío de la noche.

Su rostro se transformó en una mueca simpática _-"Mmm... ¡Yo te conozco!"- _Dijo finalmente. _-"Ayer... en la playa..."-_

La indiferencia lo quebró como vidrio. _**-**"__Si... ¿me recuerdas?... que mal..."__**–**_ Esforzó una sonrisa floja. _–"No fue mi intención lastimarte... Discúlpame... nuevamente."-_ Suspiró quedamente haciendo todo por ocultar una absurda resignación.

Serena lo miró fijo, ¡Lo sabía!. Esa expresión que había visto aquél día. Lo que esa mirada le generaba era algo por fuera de lo que podría intentar explicar. _-"Eh... ¿Estas bien?. No te conozco pero... ¿puede ser que te note triste?... ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?. Siento ser impertinente solo que, creo que tengo una cierta habilidad. Soy un poco extraña... por favor, no pienses que soy un fenómeno..."-_

La interrumpió_.** -**"__Oye, oye... tranquila. ¿Yo?... ¿triste?, claro que no. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?... Pero gracias, igual, por preguntar."-_ En parte casi hubiera firmado que Serena diría eso. Ella, siempre, dispuesta a ayudar a quien necesitara, con esa docilidad espontánea. No había cambiado tanto; después de todo, seguía siendo tal cuál la jovencita de la que se había enamorado.

Sonrió_. -"De nada..."-_ Se apoyó sobre el barandal con las manos en la espalda. _-"¿Estas rosas... son tuyas?"- _Interrogó luego de señalarle el jardín con la mirada radiante._  
_

Él dejó escapar un suspiro antes de responder, pensante y sigiloso. -"_No. Es cierto que las cuidé yo mismo... pero no son mías."- _Luego de hacer una breve pausa concluyó con evidente melancolía. -_"Son de alguien que ya no está"-_

Serena no supo que contestar, lo pensó un instante. _-"Yo... lo lamento…"-_

_"Idiota"_, se reprochó él.

Ella se dió cuenta de la inoportuna pregunta, y aún cuando no tenía porqué saberlo, se sintió apenada.

Se acercó Darien entonces y la miró fijamente a los ojos. _-"N-no te preocupes. No es tu culpa y además," -_Quiso tranquilizarla_ -"yo sé que ella está muy bién"- _Lo expresado tenía un sentido que Serena no logró comprender.

_-"¿Era ella tu novia?"-_ Fué sutil.

Darien volvió a suspirar _-"Si."-_

Ella sintió achicharrársele el corazón. _-"Debes... de haber sufrido mucho."-_

Él se ahogó, sin poder contestar.

Serena lo observó un momento, al tiempo que él echaba una mirada hacia el extremo de donde venía la música.

_-"¿Te gustaría... acompañarme a la fiesta?. No tiene sentido que te quedes aquí solo, mucho menos si estas triste..."-_

Calculó la respuesta. Era su oportunidad para irse. _**-**"__Gracias, pero no estoy de ánimo para fiestas... quizás la próxima vez"- _Respondió en contra de sus sentimientos, pero supo perfectamente que era una buena mentira.

Los ojos celestes se le tiñeron de desilusión.

No pudo soportarlo y rápidamente se justificó. _-"… Sinceramente… necesitaba caminar tranquilo un buen rato por la playa. Lo siento. No quise ser grosero..."-_

_–"Ujhm… está bien… no te preocupes"- _Intentó ocultar la vergüenza y sonrió fríamente como despedida, luego encaró hacia la puerta.

Elevó la voz, en un impulso. -_"Serena... ¿Quieres venir?"- _¿Lo había pensado dos veces?. Miles y miles de veces ensayando ese instante para cometer tan estúpido error. _"¡Me importa tres carajos!... no le haré daño por pasar 10 minutos con ella!_". Supo que estaba descontrolado, pero ¿que otra cosa le quedaba?. Encima de no poder tenerla en sus brazos, ¿tenía que avergonzarla y dejarla ir, humillada?. Supo al instante que era una excusa estúpida. Deseaba fervientemente tenerla cerca, LA NECESITABA por diez minutos cerca. Hablar con ella, escuchar de su propia voz cómo estaba, que cosas hacía. Necesitaba saber si era feliz... Si el destino la había presentado ahí, dos veces frente a él, era una retribución por haberlo dejado todo... sintió simplemente, que hacía justicia con sus sentimientos. Se contendría, aún si tuviera que morir en el intento; pero esa noche, esa noche la quería para él.

_**-**"__Mmm..."-_ Echó un vistazo hacia el balcón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Lo pensó dos segundos y dubitando accedió. _-"Si, me parece que no va a haber problemas con eso…"-_ Agregó con una sonrisa sincera. _–"¡Vamos!, la verdad es que tengo ganas de caminar en la playa también…"-_

Su corazón se paralizó un instante. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez, o la única vez, en que se había sentido tan nervioso. No logró claridad sobre si se sentía culpable o no._ "Solo diez minutos con ella... solo diez"._ Luego la dejaría ir.

Mientras tanto aprovecharía cada segundo para llenarse de ella.

.

.

_:: **PRESENTE ::**_

El detective incrédulo se exalta. ¿Lo toman por tonto? _-"¿Ahora me dice ud., señorita Hino, que durante la fiesta no estuvieron ni un solo minuto con Serena? ...¿No es demasiado extraño?"-_

Rei vacila un momento mientras responde. No puede evitarlo. _-"Si... ¡no!, es decir… durante toda la fiesta no. Sí estuvimos con ella al final y volvimos juntas a la casa de Amy; En un momento de la fiesta ella fue al baño y… demoró... nadie pensó en Serena en ese momento puesto que deducíamos que estaba con el resto. El problema surgió cuando después comentamos entre nosotras y descubrimos que ella no había estado con ninguna de las cuatro."-_

.

.

_**:: PASADO ::**_

Él le indicó el camino con un ademán de su mano. Abrió el pequeño portón y dejó pasar a Serena primero, luego lo cerró y la alcanzó por detrás. Dieron los primeros pasos callados. Darien, por su parte, necesitó esperar a que ella hablara. Era tan raro el sentir miedo de arruinar las cosas. Ella rompió espontáneamente el silencio.

_**-**"__Quedé profundamente enamorada de tus rosas, son muy cálidas, suaves, perfumadas... ahh, nunca había visto rosas tan perfectas…"-_

Sintió la complacencia extinguir su ansiedad. Disminuyó lentamente el paso, y en un movimiento galante se colocó frente a ella. Escondió la mano en su espalda, luego, con un movimiento rápido, la volvió a la vista.

_-"N-no... ¡no puedo creerlo!"-_ Frente a Serena, se elevaba en la mano de Darien, una rosa roja perfecta. Los ojos le brillaron cuando la recibió con ambas manos para acariciarse el rostro sintiendo el perfume. Darien la observó inquieto, le recordaba tanto a la imagen del cuadro que tenía en su habitación. Se sintió... inmensamente satisfecho.

_**-**"__Gracias. Es muy hermosa… No pensé que eras mago también... además de jardinero"-_ Sonrió pícaramente; luego su sonrisa se esfumó para, de nuevo, aspirar placenteramente el aroma. Algo saltó en su pecho, y su mirada tembló. ¿Él... la había contagiado de melancolía?. Volteó la vista a él, extrañada... se preguntaba porqué ese muchacho la hacía sentirse tan rara. Esos ojos azules la miraban y movilizaban emociones en su cuerpo, y no entendía realmente porqué. Luego sonrió hacia un lado y giró su cuerpo al frente, logrando que su volátil vestido hiciera un gracioso movimiento. Continuó su caminata hacia la orilla del mar.

Él la siguió. Sigiloso.

_**-**"__Y… qué haces de tu vida... Darien ¿cierto?"-_

La miró con sorpresa antes de sonreír_. -"¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Darien?"-_

_-"__Lo sé… simplemente"-_ Dijo una Serena presumida. Hizo una pausa, poniéndole suspenso. Luego alegró con picardía sus ojos. _-"Lo sé porque sobre tu mesa de luz, había un sobre que decía "Darien Chiba" y además…"- _Rió vanidosamente _-"Supuse que era una carta que habías leído muchísimas veces..."-_

Lo dejó por unos segundos sin habla. Había sido totalmente descuidado esa vez; ventanas abiertas... la carta, ¡Nunca dejaba la carta afuera!. Suspiró convenciéndose de que nunca más lo volvería a hacer. No quería que nadie contaminara sus recuerdos, nunca más. Se tranquilizó y regresó la vista con ternura hacia ella._**-**"__¿Y todo eso dedujiste de solo mirar un sobre?"-_ Actuó como su cómplice mientras ella se divertía de la gran hazaña.

_**-**"__Claro que no. Simplemente supuse en primer lugar que la habitación era tuya, por eso apareciste allí y segundo, que si no fuera un sobre de importancia emocional no estaría al lado de tu cama ¿O si?..."- _Se agachó un momento y se sacó las sandalias para caminar mas cómoda. Las colgó de los dedos mientras jugaba con ellas._ -"...pienso que quizás, una carta documento podría encontrarse en una oficina, en un escritorio, y hasta en la sala... Pero nunca en una mesa de luz, y además, los rosales… demasiado importantes para ti…"- _

Tenía razón. Serena le había ganado el juego antes de que él empezara a jugar. Recordó los primeros días de su relación. ¡Tanto había cambiado ella!. El detalle de guardar algo o no en la mesita de luz; nunca lo había pensado, pero era cierto… era una carta con demasiado valor afectivo.

_**-**"Esta bien...__ presiento que será grato comunicarte que tu sospecha es acertada."- _Luego se puso un poco serio_ -"Es un sobre... de mucha importancia para mí, y creo que he leído esa carta unas…-_ Se concentró por un momento _-"...100 veces por día desde hace tantos años, que ya ni recuerdo…"-_ Y volviendo sonriente la vista a ella agregó _-"…Admiro su picardía señorita… muy ingeniosa de su parte."-_

Serena sonrió cumplida. _-"Gracias señor Chiba, pero creo que no me ha contestado lo que le pregunté… ¡Claro!, si es que se puede saber…"- _

_-"Mhm... si, no es ningún secreto. Estudié medicina en la Universidad de Harvard, en Boston, y en este momento estoy haciendo la Residencia. Me gusta mucho la clínica de niños y sobre todo el área oncológica. Siento que son las personas más vulnerables y las que mejores cuidados necesitan... y requieren, todo de nosotros. Sé que sueña un poco clissé, pero estudio esto porque en verdad quiero ayudar a la gente, pero además, humildemente sé que tengo las facultades para hacerlo."-_

_**-**"__Es hermoso que pienses así. Darien, ojalá todos pensaran de la misma manera."-_

_-"¿Y tú, Serena?-_

_-"¡Oye... recién me doy cuenta... ¿y como es que tú sabes mi nombre?"- _Explota en una carcajada.

Él la acompaña. _-"¿No recuerdas que mientras estabas tirada en la arena tus amigas te llamaban por tu nombre?"-_

Asiente divertida._ -"Lo recuerdo, ¡es verdad!"-_

Rieron ambos con ganas, por algunos minutos más.

_-"Ahora tú te has ido por las ramas."- _Darien siente como la conversación está tornándose relajada como si fueran viejos amigos.

_-"Está bien, bueno, yo por mi parte también estudio porque quiero ayudar a la gente. Solo que lo voy a hacer desde un lugar diferente al tuyo. Estudio psicología, me faltan algunos semestres para recibirme"- _Serena comenzó a reírse de antemano apenada por lo que iba a decir. _-"Y no me gusta mucho estudiar…"-_

Darien sintió en su pecho la ternura refrescante que la jovencita le provocaba. Recordó los berrinches de la adolescente que siempre desaprobaba los exámenes; esa jovencita soñadora que prefería pensar en el platónico amor de Tuxedo Mask, antes que en las notas de la profesora Mónica _–"Entiendo… no es una tarea que guste mucho en general"-_ Le dijo aún sonriendo, intentando tranquilizarla _-"Pero hay que hacerlo… Me pone muy contento que estés estudiando una carrera que te guste tanto. ¿Y tu familia, vive también en Tokio?"-_

Serena rió y luego lo miró con extrañamiento para largarse en una carcajada burlona. _–"Cualquiera pensaría que eres un acosador"- _Ríe, con ganas, nuevamente. Luego adopta un poco de seriedad._ -"Lo siento... si entiendo tu pregunta... __Te contaré mi vida resumidamente: v__ivo con mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano Samy con quién actualmente nos llevamos muy bien. Somos una familia unida, mi mama, es muy fiel a las tradiciones japonesas, es una madre atenta y nos cuida mucho. Los amo... y los extraño también, aún cuando hace poco tiempo que he llegado a América... Sin embargo, hay algo más, mi familia también son mis cuatro amigas. Son... sencillamente maravillosas y siempre están ahí para mi."-_

**-**"_¿Las chicas de la playa cierto?, se nota que son muy unidas… qué lindo que tengas a tu familia siempre contigo…"-_

Se dejó caer sobre la arena dejando escapar un quejido al chocar contra el suelo. Serena lo siguió sentándose delicadamente mirando hacia el mar. **-**"_¿Que... pasó con tu familia?"-_

Levantó la cabeza al cielo _-"Bueno… mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, en un accidente de autos. Yo fuí el único que sobrevivió. Yo...__ no recordé mi pasado por mucho tiempo, tuve una especie de amnesia emocional... pero algo pasó y hoy lo recuerdo todo con mucha claridad. Me provoca, a veces, mucho daño. Luego estuve solo por mucho tiempo, me crié siendo un joven independiente, hasta que un día… esta persona especial se convirtió en todo para mí. Se convirtió en mi familia... me llenó de alegrías, de ocurrencias insólitas, de besos... pero por sobre todo, ella me amó incondicionalmente."-_

Serena entendió que Darien hablaba de su novia fallecida_** -**"__Debes... de haberla querido mucho..."-_ Pensativa agregó _-"Me hubiera gustado haberme enamorado así… no tuve oportunidad..."-_

Darien la miró fijamente. _**-**"¡Ni te imaginas lo que la amé!"**-**_

Ambos dejaron pasear al silencio sin mostrar resistencia. No hubo más que decir. Callados, quedaron sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de unos minutos Serena miró en su celular. _-"Ya pasaron algunas horas, tengo que volver a la fiesta... mis amigas deben estar buscándome. Te lo preguntaré una vez más, respóndeme con sinceridad... ¿Quieres venir?"-_

Fué sincero. No quiso otra cosa que rechazar la invitación. _-"Lo siento, necesito estar un momento solo, por favor Serena, discúlpame... ¿si?"-_

Ella sonrió amenamente._ -"Está bien. No hay problema. La pasé muy bien hablando contigo…"-_

Darien registró en sus retinas el rostro lozano. _-"Yo también la pase muy bién. Gracias por acompañarme... y por escucharme"-_

Serena asintió en una reverencia y se dió la vuelta para caminar nuevamente hacia la casona. Él se quedó contemplándola mientras se perdía flameando su vestido. La felicidad, de haber pasado la noche con ella, no tenía precio. La extrañaba, ¡Tanto!.

Ella se fué, sí; pero en esa noche le había devuelto la vida. Supo que estaba feliz; que era una joven radiante y hermosa como la imaginaba; que no estaba sola... era mucho más de lo que podría recordar.

No quería que sufriera.

La dejó irse… sabiendo que no la volvería a buscar jamás…

**.**

**.**

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**.**

**Próximo:**

**Capítulo VII: "Somos lo que no debimos ser"**

**.**

*** El Título responde a un verso del Señor Evaristo Carriego, gran poeta.**

* * *

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS_**

_PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: jejeje... aun no entendes? :D ajajajaaja, bueno amiga, espero que con este cap hayan comenzado a aclararsete las dudas jaajaja... espero que este te haya gustado aun un poco mas. En el proximo cap, vas a comenzar a ver cosas mas interesantes...ya veras! te espero y gracias siempre por tu prescencia._

_LERINNE: No me vas a decir que este cap no te gusto jajajaja, por unica vez no te dejo con intriga, pero ahora si, NO SABES LO QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE! jajaja... gracias por estar siempre...de todo corazon, me alegra que te guste el fic._

_SUSY GRANGER: Bueno Susy, siempre con tus acotaciones jajajaja, tenes una reflexion que me impresiona, no se como haces para estar siempre tan despierta. sin embargo, esta vez no acertamos, si mal no recuerdo, en el cuadro que vos recordas, tambien aparece darien, sinceramente, lamento desilusionarte, sabes que es una de las cosas que menos quisiera... sin embargo, amo la emocion que le pones siemprew jajajaja, gracias!. Eso si...a lo de "LOS GENERALES"... TE LA DEJO PICANDO jajajajajaa..._

_MILENIA ANGELS: Bueno, a las preguntas ya no es necesario responderlas, las respondio el cap claramente. me gusta que te guste y que te intrigue... aunque mmm... mucha intriga vos no tenes... de hecho, sos de las que menos intriga tiene ajajajajaja... malvada insistente! jajajajaja. beshotes mamasha._

_LITTLE ALITA: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ, ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO DECIR JAJAJA, bueno, no es todo. Sos un tiro al aire chile!, siempre me muero de la risa con tus loqui, archi, ocurrentes comentarios jajajaj. Bueno, estem... creo que ya te dije que me cagaste la sorpresa... te quise matar, es cierto. trata de no exponer tus revelaciones en las review jajaja, menos interpretaciones!... le diste en el palo plut!, casi describiste la escena. igualmente, sabes todo lo que te quiero, y que me encanta que escribas tantas lineas. Te dejo muchos besos!_

_TATTYMOON: bienvenidaaaa!...lei tus reviews de los capitulos, me gusta muchisimo los animos que me das... ME GUSTA QUE TE INTRIGUEE AJAJA!, eso tambien. Respecto a la pregunta de porque darien la dejo...ayyy me tocas el punto debil!. Darien no la dejo, no la abandono, simplemente se sacrifico por ella. Ya te vas a enterar que fue lo que realmente paso. Nunca dudes del amor de nuestro galan de cuento de hadas!... dichosa eSerena... yo lo quierooo!. Bueno tattymoon, espero que esre nuevo cap te haya gustado y gracias por dedicar tiempo tuyo a escribir la review de cada cap, lo valoro muchisimoo!_

_._

_BUENO, FINALMENTE UN CAPITULO MAS. GRACIAS POR LOS PRESENTES Y LOS FANTASMITAS QUE, DICHO SEA DE PASO, PODRIAN ALGUNA VEZ DEJAR UNAS CUANTAS LETRITAS. JAJAJJA... _

_ANTES DE IRME, QUERIA DEJAR UNA BREVE SEÑA SOBRE EL** TITULO DE ESTE CAP. ES DE UN POEMA DE EVARISTO CARRIEGO, LO PLAGIE!, PERO DEJO SEÑADO, MIREN SI EVARISTO CARRIEGO ENTRA A FF A LEER MI FIC DE SM Y SE ENCUENTRA CON ESTO...SERIA CRUDO PARA EL! JAJAJA... Y ENCIMA ME IMAGINO EL JUICIO QUE SE ME VIENE ENCIMA...jajajaja**_

_BUENO, COMO SIEMPRE, LES DEJO MIS CARIÑOSOS SAILOR BESOS DE SIEMPRE Y LOS ESPERO EN **EL PROXIMO CAP QUE SE TITULA "Somos lo que no debimos ser"**_

**_moonandearthlove!_**

**_Recuerden, pueden llamarme Michi, muchos besos!_**


	9. Somos lo que no debimos ser

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

**"Sangre que es mía en tus pupilas arde"**

_**Por Moonandearthlove**_

_._

_._

(Capítulo Editado/2013)

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**"Somos lo que no debimos ser"**

_._

_._

_**:: PASADO ::**_

Pleno centro de la ciudad de Nueva York. Un imponente edificio se alzaba sobre la 14st. Avenue, en su interior sonó el teléfono. Una elegante investigadora con delantal blanco impecable, se encontraba de espaldas a él trabajando con instrumental de avanzada tecnología. Sonó, nuevamente, cuando terminó de colocar la sustancia en su cantidad justa dejó la pipeta a un lado y colocó la muestra dentro de un aparato. El pequeño platito de vidio comenzó a girar cuando ella hizo la programación en la computadora. Se distendió de la tensión estirándose la espalda, giró la silla para desplazarse con las ruedas hacia el escritorio que se encontraba detrás.

Tomó el celular mirando el número de llamante. Sonrió presionando el botón verde.

_-"Lo siento, estaba trabajando... Es una grata sorpresa escuchar tu voz..."-_

La mujer detrás del teléfono tomó con gracia la sorpresa. -"_Setsuna_, _¿Cómo estás?. Deberías dejar de pensar así de mí, ya sabes que odio hablar por teléfono."-_

_-"Bién, un poco cansada... y en cuanto a eso, el hecho de que Michiru te ponga al tanto no quita que podrías de vez en cuando mostrar las narices..."-_

_-"Es un gusto escucharte, pero si sigues peléandome de esa forma no te llamaré más.__-_

Setsuna largó una carcajada. -"Ni siquiera tengo esperanzas... ¿estás con Michiru?"-

_**-**"Sí, está comprando algunas cosas en la tienda. Ahora, __¿Como están ustedes?. Tenemos muchas ganas de volver a verlas... sé que suena raro que yo lo diga"- S_onrió_ -" pero… las extrañamos, de verdad"- _

_**-**"Espera, espera, espera... __entiendo que pasó algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, lo sé… pero casi todas las semanas hablamos por teléfono, ¿Qué sucedió que de repente están con tantas ganas de vernos?"-_ Bromeó.

_-"Muy graciosa… sabes que siempre tenemos ganas de verlas… __¿Hotaru... está bién?"-_

_**-**"__Claro que sí. Te cuento que ésta mañana trajo un dibujo de todas del jardín de infantes. ¿No es increíble que no haya olvidado nada de su pasado?... y cuando me refiero a todas, quiero decir: -todas-."-_

_-"Lo sé... y no me sorprende; debimos suponer que así sería..."- _Algo cambió en su tono de voz.

_-"Oye, pasó algo?"- _Reconoció notar que no era un típico llamado de rutina.

_ -"bueno... ahora que lo mencionas…"-_

Empezó a perder la paciencia._ -"Haruka... ¿Qué pasó?"-_

_-"Bueno... sucedió que... nos cruzamos con Serena hace un par de días atrás..."-_

Sorprendida, Setsuna midió sus palabras _-"¿ustedes... quiénes?"-_

_-"Michiru y yo... fué solo eso"-_

_-"No pensarás quedarte a medio camino... cuéntame que pasó... No hablaron con ella ¿cierto?... ¿Cómo está?"-_

Haruka suspiró. _-"Aparentemente muy_ _bién_..._ no fué difícil reconocerla pero, es toda una mujer ya..."-_ Recordó la imagen reciente de su forma de caminar, luego, un episodio gracioso en el Arcade Crow cuando apenas la conocía. Había cambiado. No. Había crecido. No concibió la posibilidad de que hubiera perdido aquella inocencia para siempre._ -" Me resulta... casi increíble pensar que ya han pasado cuatro años."-_

Setsuna no contestó.

_-"Michiru quedó un poco sensibilizada; ví esa mirada que Michiru tiene cuando no puede lidiar con una situación. Reconozco que yo... moría de ganas por saludarla también. Hubiera adorado hablar con ella... casi lo hice"- _Sonríe_. -"Michiru no me dejó, para que te quedes tranquila."-_

La mujer exhaló con fuerza._ -"¡Rayos Haruka, ¡¿en qué estabas pensando?!"- _La reprendió.

La rubia dejó pasar las palabras que tenía en la boca. Calló por un momento cuando Setsuna rompió el vacío de la espera.

_-"...E-ella... estaba... ¿recuperada?"-_

_-"Nos dejó... una hermosa sensación de tranquilidad. Está bien y eso es lo que importa... Como si todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad."-_

Setsuna soltó la lapicera con la que estaba jugando y apoyó la mano sobre el escritorio, lo acarició inconcientemente._ **-**"__Es una pena... que todo haya resultado así... ¿no lo crees?"- _El recuerdo pasó con la velocidad con que pasaría una flecha frente a sus ojos. _-"Yo la entiendo… ¡Por dios que la entiendo!…"- _Exclamó intentando contener el par de lágrimas que pretendían brotar de su rostro. -_"¿Lo sabes Haruka, ¿no es cierto?"-_

_**-**"Sí. __Es que, todo fué tan duro... para todos, para Serena... pero no podemos cambiar lo que pasó y es momento de asumirlo..."-_

_Lo pensó un momento: La conocía. No podía dejar de preguntar la verdadera razón del llamado. -"Bién... Ni tú te crees a tí misma esas palabras. ¿Qué es lo que sucede Haruka?... dímelo."-_

_-"No creo que quieras saberlo..."-_

_-"Ya me has llamado, asi que dímelo de una vez"-_

_-"Bién, Lita llamó. Para ponernos al tanto de un pequeño detalle..."-_

_-"¿Lita?... ¿Lita llamó?, ¿Para qué?... ¡No vas a decirme que Serena las reconoció ¿cierto?¡"__-_ Juró que intentaba disimular su tono alarmante.

_**-**"__No, no es eso. Pero, estamos corriendo todos los riegos. Viajaron a Florida, hace algunos días... y están parando en la casa de playa de Amy. Se encontraron con Darien... accidentalmente."-_

Setsuna suspiró. Intentando pensar._ -"Oh, ya veo... ninguna de ellas sabía nada al respecto… fuimos poco precavidas..."-_

_**-**"__Es ese el problema Setsuna. No sé hasta qué punto fue una mala idea no contárselo siquiera a Amy, ya que ella tendría entonces poco contacto con Tokio. "-_

_-"¿Quién lo descubrió?, ¿Lita?..."- _

_-"No, fué Serena."- _Nuevamente espera unos segundos antes de agregar._ -"Setsuna... c__omprendo que sería jugar con fuego que se vieran de nuevo, pero... si nunca los enfrentamos, nunca sabremos que puede llegar a pasar... ¿no crees?"-_

_-"Ya lo hablamos bastante Haruka. Muchas veces. Todos presentaron su opinión. El momento ya pasó... de hecho, el mismo Darien apoyó la idea de dejar todo seguir su curso... ¿lo recuerdas ahora?"-_

No contestó.

_-"Haruka..."-_

_-"Lo entiendo Setsuna. Entiendo que es muy duro enfrentar todo de nuevo y que mucho mas lo será para él revivirlo. Pero seré sincera contigo; Michiru y yo estuvimos pensando… que quizás,__ sería lo mejor que estuvieran juntos. Quizás podamos así salvar el futuro que perdimos... Es momento de mirar hacia adelante..."-_

Setsuna podría haberse enojado, pero no fué así. La tristeza la chocó, abriéndole una herida que casi había controlado._ **-**"__Yo siento su sufrimiento aún... Haruka. Sé que es muy duro y tú sabes que entiendo el amor de Darien y que sé, que él la necesita... aún así... lo he pensado un millón de veces. Nunca encontré la respuesta de lo que podríamos hacer... y mucho menos el "cómo"."-_

_**-**"Tenemos los __boletos de avión, nos vamos para allá. Hablaremos con Darien"-_

_**-**"Esta bién, yo también iré. __Hotaru se pondrá muy contenta. Hablaré con Maxwell"-_

_**-**"__Okey entonces. Nos encontramos el fin de semana allá. Perdon por haberte molestado a esta hora, sé que es tarde… y no pensé que estabas trabajando"-_

_-"__Nunca molestas Haruka. Y simplemente, esta investigación no me deja dormir. Intentare igual descansar un poco."-_

_-"Hazlo. Deja besos a Hotaru de parte de Michiru y dile que nos veremos el fin de semana. ¡Adiós! -_

_._

.

_**:: PRESENTE ::**_

Estaba reclinado en el respaldo del sillón, pero tiene que hacer las preguntas mas difíciles. Se sienta, se apoya con los codos en la mesa y mira firme los ojos verdes de la muchacha._ -"¿Tiene usted... alguna idea que nos permita explicar este trágico desenlace?"- _Futoshi tiene décadas trabajando en crimen y la conmoción que siente por la jovencita que perdió la vida, se sumerge en su estómago sin ejercer evidencia. La mirada turbia de la indagada le recuerda a su nuera. Una joven que ha adoptado como su hija desde el primer día. Siente la indignación de saber que podría haber sido cualquiera de ellas, cuando nota que está distraído de su trabajo. Luego respira hondo manteniendo la concentración. Le interesa con urgencia obtener algún dato clave que le permita reconstruir los hechos cruciales que llevaron a esa hermosa muchacha a una terrible muerte. Todo es confuso. Los testimonios de las personas mas cercanas aportan poco, o nada... Y sospecha sin certezas que estan encubriendo algo.

La familia aún no está preparada, lo sabe. Nunca lo están.

Lita había encontrado los ojos del detective cuando le hizo la pregunta. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos. recordó haber tocado a Serena minutos después de que pasara.. aún su piel estaba tibia. No sabe que contestar. Solo recién empieza a asumir que no la verá nunca de nuevo. Su rostro se contrae y llora, llora desconsoladamente sin poder pensar. No sabe, no puede, no quiere contestar...

El rimmel se le corre manchando el rostro pálido. Usa un pañuelo blanco, se limpia la cara, y lo deja todo manchado. Intenta contener las pesadas lágrimas que se derraman sin piedad.

_-"No… no lo sé."– _No rompería su promesa.

Cabizbaja. Tachando de su garganta sus convicciones, la honestidad y el honor; y oculta, con gran impotencia, en lo profundo de su pecho y su corazón… la razón que bien conoce.

.

.

_**:: PASADO ::**_

Setsuna colgó el teléfono y llenó completamente sus pulmones de aire, luego lo soltó de un solo golpe relajándose totalmente; se quedó inmóvil, por unos segundos, y deslizó su silla hacia atrás. Desprendiéndose el delantal, abrió la puerta para salir y lo dejó colgado en el perchero. Puso alarma al laboratorio y bajó al garaje para buscar el auto. Manejó despacio por las calles bajo una lluvia torrencial. Al llegar a su casa, se sumergió con la luz apagada. Caminó por el pasillo, antes de empujar, suavemente con el hombro, una puerta blanca de la cual colgaba un simpático oso. Podía verse el nombre bordado: "_Hotaru". Setsuna_ quedó tranquila al ver que la niña dormía plácidamente, sonrió al imaginar la felicidad de la pequeña cuando se enterase de las vacaciones. Cerró la puerta y se deslizó hasta la última habitación del pasillo.

Divisó apenas la luz del velador por debajo de la puerta. Cuando entró, la sonrisa tranquilizante de un hombre de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño la recibió con ternura. Estaba despeinado y se ocultaba detrás de un gordo libro.

_**-**"__Llegaste pronto…"- _

_**-**"__Si… me ha llegado el cansancio. La empresa me apura y debo terminar, pero así sin dormir no puedo."-_ Suspiró mientras se dirigía al cambiador. Se sacó la ropa mientras hablaba. Max escuchó las novedades de los conflictos laborales de su esposa, a través del cubículo que se encontraba también en la habitación. La luz solo dejó entrever la silueta de la mujer desnuda. El verla provoco en Maxwell una leve excitación.

_-"Hablé con Haruka hoy, es seguro que viajarán de vacaciones a las playas de Miami, este fin de semana. Hotaru estaría muy contenta de verlas… ¿Quieres ir?. Por cierto... ¿Como se portó hoy?"-_

Max volvió a la realidad y guardó el libro en el cajón de la mesa de luz. Se dirigió a su esposa ya sin ánimos de leer. La abrazó por detrás. _-"Tranquila estuvo… como siempre. Después de hacer su tarea fuimos un rato al centro comercial y al parque. Tuvimos suerte de que me tomara esta quincena de vacaciones; sino, no sé cómo hubiéramos hecho con ella. Has estado muy ocupada cariño..."- _Reprochó con disimulo.

Setsuna lo dirigió hacia la cama. El camisolín de satén ocre le resbaló en el cuerpo. Abrió el cobertor y acomodándose dentro junto a él se disculpó _-"Lo sé, perdóname."- _Suspiró, acariciándole el cabello.

_**-**"__Oye... sabes que no tienes por qué disculparte. Es obvio que me gustaría que pasaras más tiempo con nosotros, sobre todo Hotaru... ella te necesita... pero entiendo que el trabajo en este momento es muy agobiante, espero puedas presentarlo de una vez. Te agota demasiado, pero es muy importante para tu carrera... lo lograrás, no lo dudo."- _Le refregó un poco los hombros, ella sonrió._ -"Para que te quedes tranquila, hoy la pequeña traviesa estuvo muy contenta, hace mucho que no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos. Creo que le hace bien... a mí me resulta muy reconfortante…"-_

_**-**"__Gracias por quererla tanto..."-_ Se acercó a él y le dió un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. _-"Sé que es difícil nuestra situación, pero quiero que comprendas lo importante que es ella para todas nosotras. Te pediré perdón, hasta el día en que me muera, porque no puedo contarte nuestra historia… Max..."- _Lo miró suplicante._ -"¿Sabes que te amo cierto?"-_

Él la interrumpió con un beso en los labios. _**-**"__Lo sé, no tienes que volver a decirlo. Mi amor por ella es incondicional, al igual que mi amor por tí… ya no digas nada al respecto ¿está bien?..."-_ La besó.

Ella correspondió el beso. Maxwell comenzó a bajarle lentamente las tirillas del camisón de raso. Se sentaron en la mitad de la cama aumentando la intensidad de los besos, ella se acercó a su pecho, lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó, abarcando todos los espacios de su torso. Descendió mientras lo acariciaba lentamente, él le rozó con la lengua los hombros, los pechos, la espalda, y en un segundo se sumergieron al interior de las sábanas. Se quejaron de placer y se dejaron escuchar. Setsuna se movía bajo las sábanas... y él se sintió totalmente retribuido por la ausencia del día. Rogó por más. Ella jugueteó con su miembro. Tiempo después él la tomó por la espalda, colocándola debajo de su sudado cuerpo y la penetró con ardiente efusión hasta llevarla al explosivo orgasmo.

.

.

Bajo el cielo nocturno y veraniego de Florida, la música de una animada fiesta se dejó escuchar amortiguando el silencio de la playa desierta. El despliegue del mar podía sentirse tenuemente muy a lo lejos, pero la brisa perfumada y húmeda alcanzó a despeinar la rubia cabellera de la angelical muchacha que caminaba en dirección a una gran casona. Su expresión, fresca y sedante, hacía evidente la sensación de paz que acompañaba sus ojos brillantes.

Serena se alejaba del mar, pero no quería irse. Se había sentido demasiado bien al lado de ese lastimado muchacho. Se puso el firme propósito de tratar de encontrarlo una próxima vez. Subió los escalones hacia el jardín de los rosales y salió por la habitación para tomar el pasillo del toalette. Llegó a la sala cuando nuevamente en sus oídos, retumbó fuerte el sonido de la música. La fiesta había quedado igual que cuando ella la había abandonado, salvo quizá por la cantidad de botellas y copas sueltas y un poco más de desorden en la pista de baile. Había llegado apenas al recinto de la piscina al aire libre, cuando vió a sus amigas. Se acercó. Le preguntaron donde había estado. Ella solo respondió que había estado en el balcón, al otro extremo, disfrutando del lugar. Nunca supo porqué, pero no quiso comentar nada acerca del muchacho con el que tan grato momento había pasado.

Benji se acercó a Serena con desconsuelo _-"Serena, ¡te he estado buscando!... El muchacho, el muchacho que quería presentarte está aquí pero no he podido encontrarte. Ahora no sé donde rayos está él... lo perdí... lo siento"-_

Serena echó a reír._ -"Oh Benji, yo lo siento. ¡Hasta lo había olvidado!. No te preocupes demasiado por ese tema. Si se presenta la oportunidad está bién, pero... no sé si realmente tengo demasiado interés"- _Se apenó al hablar, temía herir sus sentimientos.

Benji se tomó medio segundo para amortiguar una reacción de bochorno._ -"oye Serena, lo siento. Te seré del todo sincero. Tengo miedo de encontrarlo porque seguramente está con alguna chica."- _Sus ojos decaen luego, como los de un mimo en pleno show._ -"...es... es lo que acostumbra."-_

Lo escrutó con la mirada sin consideración._ -"¡Y porque rayos se supone que quieras presentarme un chico así!"- _Resopló, enojada.

_-"Es... es que... siempre nos dice que logra encontrar una chica que realmente lo comprenda"-_ Rió con sano sarcasmo, antes de agregar -"_Es demasiado pretencioso considerando que no ha tenido una novia en años... te pido disculpas..."-_

Sencillamente la fastidió, sin pensarlo. No le quedó otra cosa que suplicarle_ -"Benji... no me causes problemas. Por favor. ni siquiera quiero saber su nombre, está bién."- _Luego le sonrió por cortesía. Supo que realmente muy poco le interesaba. _-"Gracias Benji, sé que fué con buena intención"- _

Por fín sonrió él, aliviado. Los jóvenes bailaban, siguieron divirtiéndose por doquier como subsumidos en una caja de felicidad. John la había tironeado a Rei del grupo con el que charlaba y prácticamente retándola la acorraló contra la pared en un rincón cerca de la puerta. Una palmera enmarcaba el paso casi cubriendo de sombra un pequeño banquito. Ella se sentó ahí, enfurecida por el papelón que había cometido. Él se divertía, de haberla hecho enojar una vez más, descubriendo, además, que a ella un poco le gustaba.

_-"¡Qué demonios quieres!"-_ Cruzó los brazos. _-"No tengo ganas de hablar contigo"-_

_-"Esa es una pequeña mentira..."-_

Su tono casanova nuevamente, eso la irritaba._ -"Maldito arrogante... deberías dejarme tranquila.. no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando pierdo la paciencia... y te soy sincera si te digo que no tengo mucha..."-_ Se levantó furiosa, pero él la tomó del brazo nuevamente con fuerza. Ella viró para fulminarlo finalmente.

_-"¿Sabes...? estoy loco por esa boca carnosa... y cuando me gusta algo, puedes dar por sentado que no paro hasta conseguirlo..."-_

Sonrió con gran sarcasmo. _-"¡Já!, puedes soñar con eso..."-_

Se acercó aún más, él, hasta casi rozarle la cara. _-"Te lo aseguro..."-_

Cuando sintió el perfume penetrante que salía de su cuello, sintió que algo en su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar junto a los nervios de una colegiala. De su boca no salió sonido. Él sintió finalmente, un pase de camino libre cuando ella bajó la mirada hacia sus labios. Los entreabrió al tiempo que se dirigía con velocidad hacia los de ella. La esquina izquierda de la piscina fué testigo de un beso intenso y provocador que había prolongado el contacto por algunas horas.

Cuando Serena retornó a la fiesta y Lita la ponía al tanto de lo acontecido, Mina apareció algo suelta y desinhibida. Había bailado casi toda la noche con Josh aprendiendo sobre vinos y bebidas blancas. El rubio, cuyo trabajo de barman en su adolescencia lo había convertido en experto, encontró gran satisfacción al compartir con Mina todo lo que sabía. La graciosa jovencita era afín a las bebidas alcohólicas y resultó divertido observar como tras tragos y tragos convertían la noche cada vez en más divertida. Mina se contuvo, había cometido papelones que nunca más volvería a recordar asi que controló su cuerpo y su garganta lo más que pudo. Amy rió de ella, porque si había algo que Mina sabía, era animar una fiesta. Habían cantado haciendo karaoke, Josh era realmente muy desafinado, al igual que Peter. El jovencito no podía evitar sentirse una estrella de rock, aún cuando Amy le rogaba que bajara de la silla. El jovenzuelo no había parado de mirarla en toda la noche, le gustaba esa timidéz angelical que muy pocas veces había visto en alguna chica.

Comenzó de pronto a amanecer, y muchos se habían ya marchado de la fiesta. Algunos demasiado alegres, otros con sueño, algunos... enamorados…?

_**-**"__Bueno chicas, creo que ya es hora de irnos. Hay que buscar a Rei"-_ Lita comenzó a caminar lentamente por el patio mirando hacia los lados. Amy la siguió encarando hacia el interior de la casona.

_**-**"__Vamos, te acompaño."-_ Adicionó Peter atento, mientras comenzó a caminar a la par de la muchacha de cabello azul.

Ella asintió y dirigiéndose a sus amigas _-"En un segundo vuelvo chicas."-_

-"¿A dónde se habrá metido Rei eh?- Luego se acercó a Lita con una morisqueta extraña. _-"… Mejor no quiero ni pensarlo"- _

Lita se ruborizó _-"¡Serena!, de qué estas hablando..!"- _La reprendió_. _

Mina apareció en escena integrándose al grupo. _-"Niñas... ¿ya nos vamos?, Josh puede acercarnos hasta la casa de Amy... Dice que puede ser peligroso que regresemos solas"-_

Serena se sobresaltó. _-"Perfecto, estoy muy cansada..."- _Rezongó apenas. Luego se sentó en la primera silla que tuvo a mano._ -"...pero hay que esperar a que Amy regrese, fué a buscar a Rei."-_

Mina con la misma cara traviesa y comprometedora que pudo haber puesto Serena comentó con indiscreción. _-"¡Oh!…eso dá mucho que pensar... no sé ustedes pero yo no los ví en toda la noche, ¿qué estarían haciendo tan ocultos eh?..."-_

Lita se puso nuevamente colorada y sin pensarlo voló un parchazo leve en la espalda de Mina. _-"¡Yá... Mina, ¡Vamos!... ¡cállate por favor!"-_ Serena miró hacia otro lado tentada de risa. Lita la caló sin dificultad._ -"¡Y tú también Serena!... ¡Basta ya las dos!"-_

Sin dar demasiada importancia al llamado de atención de Lita; Mina y Serena comenzaron a cuchichear y sonreír traviesamente mientras caminaban hacia afuera. Lita y Benji que se encontraban detrás, comenzaron a despedirse muy tiernamente.

Minutos más tarde estaban ya en la puerta de la casa de Amy. Josh frenó el jeep y bajó el volumen del stéreo. _-"Bueno, sanas y salvas..."-_

_-"Muchas gracias Josh"- _Gratificó Lita mientas abría la puerta._ -"Hasta la próxima vez..."-_

_-"¡Fué un placer chicas!"-_

-"Oye..."- Mina esperó a que todas bajaran y encararan hacia el interior de la casa. Miró a Josh, abriendo apenas la puerta del acompañante. _-"...gracias"-_

_Josh sonrió -"¿Gracias por qué?"-_

_-"...por... traernos. Por invitarnos a la fiesta. Por ser tan bueno con mis amigas. De hecho... me dí cuenta que no eras tan fan mío después de todo..."- _

Él sonrió. _-"Te había reconocido, sí... pero nunca pensé que fueras tan hermosa hasta que te ví."-_ Apagó el stéreo. La miró fijo. _-"Quiero volverte a ver..."-_

Mina sonrojó entonces y esta vez con intensidad. _-"Gra-gracias... yo... debo entrar."-_

Se acercó, le rozó el mentón y la marcó con un tierno beso. Ella a penas lo correspondió. _**-**".__..De nada bonita…"-_

Mina, aún sentada en el asiento del jeep reaccionó finalmente. Terminó de abrir la puerta y bajó. La cerró con cuidado mientras Josh la despedía sonriendo con esos ojos tan tibios. Arrancó el carro y cambió la manija de la caja de velocidad.

-"Adiós"- Susurró ella. Él asintió. Mina le dió la espalda y lentamente se rozó el labio con los dedos. No podía aún creerlo. Josh era... era... como nunca se hubiera imaginado. Los hombres, para ella, nunca habían sido cordiales, sensibles e inteligentes. O al menos ello no encuadraba con un chico estéticamente lindo.

_**-**"__Tenían razón, iba a ser una buena fiesta."-_ _Mina_ sonrió con una actitud cómplice mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa por detrás. Al entrar estaban todas mirándola expectantes. Mina comenzó a saltar _-"__Ay chicas, ¡Me besó!"-_

Luego de exigir los detalles de todo y acompañar con alegría la felicidad desbordada de la rubia; se tiraron en los sillones para comentar sobre la noche. Hablaron y hablaron sobre los detalles, sobre la gente, sobre los chicos. Inclusive Amy tenía cosas interesantes para contar. Los minutos pasaron hasta que una a una comenzaron a caer dormidas. El día completo había sido agitadísimo.

Las muchachas disfrutaban de su juventud, de su estadía en las playas occidentales, del romance, de la diversión, de la vida… y lo hacían poniendo todas las ganas de sí. Pero todos esos hermosos recuerdos pronto terminarían. Todo sería opacado por lo que estaba por pasar…

y contra eso… ya no podían hacer nada.

.

.

**.**

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**Próximo:**

**Capítulo VIII: "Luna del agua, luna del cielo"**

**.**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

_Recuerden, pueden llamarme** ::** **Michi ::** Soy la autora de esta bellísima historia... la amo, se los dije? jeje_

_._

_ANTES DE INICIAR CON EL RELATO DE ESTE CAPITULO QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO QUE ESTA TOTALMENTE DEDICADO A MI SUPER AMIGAZA ALITA DE LAS NIEVES (JEJE) MAS CONOCIDA COMO PLUT. NEGRA MIA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL REGALITO QUE TE PREPARE, ¿TE ACORDAS QUE UNA VEZ TE PROMETI?, CUANDO NI SIQUIERA TENIA PLANES DE ESCRIBIR UN FIC? BUENO, AHORA ESTA EN PROCESO, NO SOLO EL FIC, SINO TU REGALO, PORQUE NO TERMINA ACA. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE. SABES QUE TE QUIERO MUCHO, Y DEJA DE JUGAR CON ESA PUERTA DEL TIEMPO, LOCAAA! JAJAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES LO QUE VAS A LEER... Y AHORA SI... EL NUEVO CAPITULO..._

_LITTLE ALITA: Hola mi mas fiel seguidora! y amiga por sobre todas las cosas. Como siempre me matas de la risa con tus ocurrencias, ni mas ni menos, es cierto... me quede pensando y me hiciste una especie de trailer jajajaja, pero calculo que no me cobraras el trabajo, de hecho, te estoy pagando con el cap jajajaja, espero sinceramente que te haya gustado mucho. totalmente dedicado para vos jajajajaja, te lo mereces por tanta insistencia jajajaja. Y si, el cuadro lo pinte yo...obvio y se lo regale porque soy su amante muajajajajaja. jajajajajaja, bueno amiga... gracias siempre por el apoyo... preparate que al menos en mi historia vas a tener relevancia jajajaja_

_MARENELCIELO: Mil perdon amigaaa...me habia olvidado en el capitulo pasado de agradecerte tu rw, la que me mandaste al mail, como no la vi aca me olvide...espero me perdones, se me paso. Bueno en todo caso la pregunta no seria "¿que no paso?" sino "que paso" que provoco que ellos se separaran, pero eso es lo unico que no voy a revelar hasta dentro de un tiempo. Espero no se cansen de esperar, pero las revelaciones se van dando de a poco, lenta pero consistentemente. Gracias por tu aliento amiguita... yo tbn te aliento a no cansarte ni abrumarte con tantas cosas, me encantaria tener los huevos que tenes vos para hacer tantas cosas al mismo rtiempo, y eso te lo digo con una manota en el corazon. GRACIAS POR LO QUE ME DECIS DE LOS POEMAS!...HASTA EL MOMENTO NADIE SE DIGNO A ESCRIBIR NADA SOBRE ELLOS...SNIF, LA MYORIA LOS HICE YO...Y PROMETI EXPLICAR SU SIGNIFICADO EN UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL, ASI NO REVELO NADA ANTES DE TIEMPO. GRACIAS...HERMOSO DETALLE._

_SUSY GRANGER: Claro que algo grave paso amiguilla... me alegro que te haya gustado nuevamente, y viste que yo le hice el cuadro? jejejej bueno...veras que lo he estado rondando y parece que casi lo atrapo jajajajaja, lo amooo snif, y aunque sea en mi historia me quedo con el! muajajajajaja...JAJAJAJA NO MENTIRA!, nada que ver. ya veran lo romantico que se viene todo esto._

_TAMYMOON: Antes que nada mis disculpas, me di cuenta que siempre te pongo TATTYMOON jajajaja, y no es asi jajajajajajaj, me confundo con el nombrecito de una amiga de un foro donde tambien publico el fic jajajajaja, pero de todos modos, te agradezco que no me hayas retado ajajajaj, Mis intenciones no eran hacerte llorar!...bueno...solo un poco jejjajejejej... bueno, hablando en serio, si, es un poco triste,...o muy triste mejor dicho lo que sucede con ellos, pero ya todo se solucionara en algun momento, asi que tranqui. Gracias por leer el fic y por haberte tomado el trabajo de dejarme una rw, muchas, muchas gracias!_

_LERINNE: holaaaaa...siempre presente!...gracias una vez mas!. noto que cada vez son mas largas tus rw y eso me pone muy contenta jejejej, Bueno, si te dejo intrigada o no, ya no es problema, la idea es que te guste leer y que puedas compenetrarte en la historia.! Espero que te guste, y prometo final feliz mujeres!_

_._

_._

_BUENO, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS!, LAS ESPERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TITULADO: "Luna del agua, Luna del cielo". ESE CAPITULO SE VIENE LINDO, COMO YA LES COMENTE, ESTA DEMASIADO ADELANTADO EL FIC, Y ESE CAPITULO ES SENCILLAMENTE IM-PER-DI-BLE. SE VAN A SORPRENDER CON LAS COSAS QUE VAN A PASAR. SE LOS RECOMIENDO!_

_LES DEJO MIS SAILOR BESOS CAPITULINOS...JAJAJA_

_BELU!_

_AGRADECIMIENT_OS Y RESPUESTAS


	10. Luna del agua, luna del cielo

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

.

**Capítulo ocho**

.

"**Luna del agua, luna del cielo..."**

**.**

**.**

En el extremo este del sur de _Estados Unidos_, el sol de media mañana comenzaba a destellar sobre la cristalería de la casa de _Amy_. El ventanal abierto, dejaba que los rayos de sol se infiltraran y reposaran sobre los rostros de las chicas dormidas. _Serena_ fué la primera en despabilarse; había sido la que menos tragos había tomado la noche anterior y fresca, pero tambaleante, se levantó a cerrar las cortinas sin despertar a sus amigas. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se dio una ducha en la lujosa bañera de _Amy_. Al salir, aprovechó para recostarse en la cama, mirando por los ventanales hacia el azul del cielo que estaba resplandeciente.

Pensó en la hermosa noche que había pasado. Pensaba en _Darien_, ese chico que había sufrido tanto, que estaba tan dolido, que era tan cálido, tan sincero, tan puro... No sabia porqué a su lado había sentido que no existía nadie más en el mundo, como si solo tuviera oídos para lo que él tenía que decir... como si, si no hubiera existido la posibilidad de preocupar a sus amigas, se hubiera quedado absolutamente toda la noche con él, y no se habría lamentado de hacerlo. Era raro, muy raro... Hasta el momento se había olvidado de preguntarle sobre los retratos, al momento en que lo vió, todas las preguntas y curiosidades se habían esfumado y pensó que la próxima vez que lo viera… si es que lo viera, no pasaría de preguntarle sobre quién era esa mujer que tanto se le asemejaba.

_Lita_, _Amy_ y _Rei_ despabiladas, pero con la típica cara pálida de los comienzos de la mañana, se quejaban de los dolores que el mal dormir habían generado en su cuerpo: _Lita_ se agarraba el extremo derecho de la espalda, _Rei_ se masajeaba los hombros, y _Amy_… se lamentaba por el dolor que sentía en su brazo izquierdo sobre el cual _Mina_ había dormido casi toda la noche.

_Serena_ volvió de sus pensamientos, y al escucharlas, acudió a su presencia. _Lita_ no obstante el dolor, animó a las chicas diciendo que se pondría a cocinar galletas y dulces para que comieran en la playa esa tarde. Todas al unísono gritaron unos cuantos "_gracias_" y la cocinera, apenada, sonrió poniéndose a trabajar.

.

.

**********************************.

**PRESENTE**

_- Muy bien señorita Aino, creo que es suficiente por el momento. Le agradezco su cooperación.-_ El detective comenzó a acomodar la libreta que llevaba en las manos, para luego dar señales a la muchacha de que podía levantarse de su silla.

_Mina,_ con un nudo en la garganta que no podía desvanecer, se quebró... tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos; _Amy_ acudió para contenerla y la abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraban desconsoladas. Inevitablemente, el arrepentimiento y la amargura dominaron a todo el salón; el salón sobrepoblado y abandonado a la vez, en el que los meros desconocidos y las personas más afectadas, se mezclaban cada uno con su quehacer.

_Rei,_ apartada del resto, miraba por la ventana. _Lita_ salió del baño y desde lo lejos la divisó. La muchacha de coleta se había lavado la cara, pero aún así sus ojos la delataban... al ver a _Rei_ se acercó sin pensarlo, se apoyó a su lado, también mirando la noche lluviosa por la ventana… y simplemente y en silencio, la acompañó en el pesar.

*********************************.

.

**PASADO**

.

La sala donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta del día anterior estaba totalmente desordenada. Sobre las mesas, los sillones, el piso, la cristalería; había restos de comida, vasos sucios, papeles, coletas de cigarrillo; Si bién eran chicos de alta sociedad, algunos no dejaban de ser adolescentes, y el desorden había alcanzado no solo el balcón de la piscina, sino también la playa y habitaciones mas internas de la casa. En el baño, la puerta había quedado abierta y en sumo desorden también. Un tramo mas adentro del pasillo, la puerta entreabierta de la habitación principal, mostraba los ventanales abiertos de par en par, que dejaban entrar una brisa poco perturbadora y fresca que lograba hacer flamear las grandes cortinas que las decoraban. El sol también irrumpió en la habitación, y chocó contra los ojos brillantes y azules que entreabiertos, evocaban las imágenes de una noche especial. _Darien_, se encontraba mal acostado sobre la cama; se había tirado, -literalmente-, sobre ella de madrugada, sin sacarse la ropa siquiera, sino solo los zapatos y había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, sin conciliar… aunque intentara, el sueño.

_._

_Alta va la luna. _

_Bajo corre el viento. _

_(Mis largas miradas, _

_exploran el cielo.) _

_Luna sobre el agua. _

_Luna bajo el viento. _

_(Mis cortas miradas, _

_exploran el suelo.) _

_Las voces de dos niñas _

_venían. Sin esfuerzo, _

_de la luna del agua, _

_me fui a la del cielo…_

_("Nocturnos de la ventana"- Federico García Lorca)_

_**.**_

Quieto, solo sentía la brisa que se movía por su cuerpo y el brillo del cielo que resplandecía desde las ventanas. Escuchó un barullo en la sala, risas, gritos de diversión, pero ni se movió… de hecho... reconocía las voces...

- _¡Darien!... Iuju... Darien… ¡Ey!, ¡Darien!...-_ _Josh_ se movía a grandes pasos por la gran sala.

_Benji_ que caminaba por detrás de _John_, igualmente indagando en dónde se encontraba el extraviado amigo, pensó en voz alta. _–Darien… ¡donde rayos te metiste!-_

Alguien empujó la puerta de la habitación de un golpe y sonrió al velo. _- Esta aquí...-_ Comunicó _Peter_ ingresando a la habitación.

Todos acudieron y se pusieron a molestarlo, le hacían cosquillas, le tiraban almohadonazos, lo despeinaban… _Darien_ solo se quejaba..

_**-**__Basta... ¡basta!... Déjenme tranquilo...- _Al ver que no lograba modificar la situación levantó la voz. _-¡Basta!... ¡¿no me están escuchando?-_

Los muchachos hacían caso omiso a las quejas de su amigo, por no decir "oídos sordos", y cargosamente lo siguieron molestando hasta que éste, saturado e irritado, se levantó escapándose de los violentos sacudones. _- Oigan... ¡cuál es su maldíto problema ¿eh?-_

Luego de un segundo de silencio ante la erupción mounstrosa de mal humor del ojiazul, un Josh burlisto comentó buscando exasperarlo aún más... le divertía eso... _**-**__ Huyy... parece que alguien tuvo una mala noche...-_ Los otros rieron ante el comentario en sentido doble, un tanto mal intencionado, que hacía referencia irónica a una supuesta falla en la virilidad del muchacho.

_**-**__ ¡Ya basta! ¿está bién?, no es eso… pero sí, pasé una mala noche...-_ Dijo cambiando el tono de voz y rascándose perezosamente la cabeza.

_Benji_ se puso un poco serio, por fín. _-De lo que te perdiste amigo. Conocimos en la playa unas bombonazas extranjeras super candentes..-_ Antes de terminar de hablar una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y comenzó a reírse seguido del resto. Peter irrumpió.

_**- **__Pero me parece que a la mejor te la guardamos para tí... ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?... Que te esperó toda la noche, y ¡ni apareciste!. Estuvo sola y se aguantó que hayamos estado flirteando con sus amigas... es perfecta: rubia, ojos azules... sexy, hermosa y encima con un sentido del humor de los dioses… y te la perdiste man... ¡cuánto lo siento!...- _Exclamó el más joven del grupo melodramatizando un tanto las cosas.

_Darien_ suspiró. La verdad era, que lisa y llanamente... le importaba tres cuernos. Sus amigos vivían preparando citas con chicas diferentes en la playa, y sin ir más lejos, él había sido uno de ellos algún tiempo atrás, cuando se había decidido renunciar a _Serena..._ y aunque creía imposible lograrlo, siempre buscaba mujeres que pudieran brindarle distracción a sus penas. Aún así, y más allá de eso, Darien tampoco tenía manera de saber que "esa muchacha" de la que le hablaban, era _Serena…_ "su" _Serena_, "su" princesa... su único amor desde el momento mismo en que la conoció hacían ya unos cuantos milenios.

.

.

_Lita_ había terminado los dulces y las galletas llena de harina, al igual que las demás. Habían molestado tanto para que terminara rápido, que al final tuvo que resignarse a pedirles ayuda.

_Serena_ seguía siendo la más desastrosa para las tareas culinarias, pero _Amy_ y _Rei_ eran de las mejores. No tanto como _Lita_, cuyo talento para la cocina y demás quehaceres domésticos era insuperable; pero estas dos, no obstante, habían aprendido a dominar la habilidad debido a las circunstancias especiales en las que vivían. _Amy_ vivía sola, y _Rei_, con su abuelo y _Nícolas_ viviendo con ella, no tenía muchas posibilidades de escapar a la cocina.

_Mina_ por su parte, solo contribuyó cantando con un equipo de karaoke que había descubierto en un placard de _Amy_. Si bién no era buena con la afinación y el tono, sus dotes histriónicas le permitían regalar un buen show. Extrañaba la actuación. Había presentado un par de películas en esos últimos 3 años, que no tuvieron mucho éxito, ya que el repertorio se comprendía de actores jóvenes y no reconocidos aún, sin embargo, tuvo un éxito considerable dentro de _Tokio_ gracias al buen libreto. Solo "uno"... pero "uno" al fín.

_Serena_ estaba sumamente contenta por la estadía en _Miami_, nunca había traspasado esas fronteras, pero algo en el fondo le provocaba una comodidad especial dentro del lugar. Se sentía a gusto, y sobre todo tranquila, ya casi ni reconocía, ni recordaba esa Serena melancólica que ella misma había dejado en Tokyo, antes de viajar.

Las chicas habían acordado con los muchachos encontrarse al mediodía en un restaurant para almorzar y luego deleitarse con unos buenos helados en la playa. Pero había un detalle… los chicos llevarían una cita para _Serena:_ el amigo que tanto se había hecho esperar aquella noche.

Al llegar al restaurant, se sentaron a esperar que llegaran los chicos. _Serena_ y _Mina_ se sentaron dando espaldas a la puerta, _Amy_, _Rei_ y _Lita_ mirando hacia ella, esto no fue intencional pero si muy útil; de hecho, cuando comenzaron a entrar los muchachos, _Lita_ se percató de ese pequeño detalle que desconocían. Codeó e hizo una mirada desesperada a _Rei_ que estaba tomando jugo de fresas de su copa, y a todo esto, _Amy_ ya había caído en la cuenta de que _Darien_ estaba entrando al salón. Fué entonces cuando _Rei_, en un ataque de impulsividad, estiró brutalmente su brazo hacia el centro de la mesa, y con una cara de sorpresa volcó todo el contenido de su copa en la remera color pastel de _Serena_. Esta se levantó automáticamente de la silla, y prácticamente empujada por _Mina_ se excusó de las chicas para ir al tocador.

Los muchachos se dieron cuenta del incidente, pero todavía no habían logrado cruzar todo el salón para llegar a la mesa donde estaban ubicadas las amigas. A escasos metros, _Darien_ vió a _Serena_ correr del brazo de _Mina…_ y a las chicas que aún quedaban en el salón, ignorar a sus amigos focalizándolo solo a él, mientras lo miraban atónitamente...

.

.

**.**

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**SUSY GRANGER**: hola amiga!... siiii es asi... sere se murio. pero ya van a encontrar mas explicaciones al respecto... pero no se desanimen, todo tiene su "porque", y esta bueno que abran sus mentecitas esperando lo mejor. Gracias amiguita por ser de mis mejores lectoras...jaja... siempre me cachas la onda y esta buenisimo.. te voy a dedicar el capitulo mas importante... tenelo en cuenta. te quiero!

**ANGELICA SM**: Holaaaaaa...sos nuevita! bienvenida!. Bueno, si te digo quien mato a serena se me cae el suspenso jajaja, asi que esa respuesta te la debo jajaja, que bueno que te guste el fic y con este seguramente te quedaste con ganas de mas, porque temina medio complicado jehjeje, y ademas es cortito, ya me estoy esperando los retos de algunas jaja. bueno espero que me agregues al msn asi charlamos mas comodamente okey? besitos!

**MARKUS**: jajajajaja... "hombre entre las sombras" WAW! que emocion!, que lindas tus apreciaciones, me dejaron shokeada... hasta el momento nadie me habia dicho cosas tan lindas snif! jejejej... bueno, espero que te guste mucho mas aun el vuelco que se da en la historia, hay un poco de todo, es verdad y me gusta que asi sea. Asi que te espero cap tras cap. agregame al msn... sos un hombrecito por lo visto jejeje...(leido mejor dicho) jaja, pero bueno. estamos en contacto... besitos!

**LERINNE**: HOLA DE NUEVOOO, como estas?, bueno otra intrigada ehehehe, si, las outers tienen un papel fundamental en la historia, claro que si, ya vas a ver las cosas que pasan en torno a ellas. Espero que tu jefe y tu trabajo no te priven de leer el proximo cap jajajaja... sino se las veran con mi maremoto neptuniano (jeee un nuevo poder que acabo de inventar..pero no me hagas caso jajaj). bueno querida lerinne, espero que este cap te haya dejado con ganas de mas tambien, es mas... si era por mi tbn le sumaba el proximo capitulo, de hecho me parecio muy corto, pero bueno, espero que no me rete nadie ahjajaja... adioooosss. gracias por tu comen de siempre.

**TAMYMOON**: AYY vieron? ya sabia que alguien me iba a retar.. es mas, ya me la veo venir de nuevo puesto que este es mas corto que el anterior, son insaciables estas muchachas jajajaja.. no dejemos lugar a otras connotaciones raras jajaja. bueno, prometo que si al final de la historia no quedas satisfecha, te pago el titulo para que no tengas que cursar mas la universidad jejeje, bien podria hacer eso con el mio y asi dedicar todo mi tiempo a escribir, lastima que con ff me voy a morir de hambre... NADIE NOS PAGAAA snif! en fin!, gracias por tus rw continuas y espero que este cap tbn te haya gustado si?... besitos para ti tbn!

**LITTLE ALITA**: FUUF! POR DIOS!...esta vez no tengo nada que decir loquilla mia eh?, te superas cada dia mas, pero si seguimos asi me parece que voy a tener que prestarte el lugar de los capitulos para que dejes tu rw, viendor que son asi de cortos.. tus rw van a terminar siendo mas largas que la historia jajajaja... de todos modos sabes lo que me gusta que te explayes y digas cosas locas, porque me rio mucho y me alegran el dia, y a veces la semana.. hasta que termino de leelas jojojo. bueno plut, viste que te consegui un buen galan para vos? espero que lo sepas aprovechar y ojo con las cochinadas eh?... jajajajajaja. Deci que no hiciste comentarios al respecto... o si? jejejej... bueno amigaza, te dejo miles de sailor besos y te espero de nuevo por aca...te quiero un pomo.!

**MILENIA ANGELS**: mama! volvisteee! holaa!...que feliz que soy, pense que me habias abandonado... bueno, es obvio que darien no escogio la opcion mas facil...es un hecho que de nuevo se sacrifico por serena, pero esta vez las cosas dieron otro rumbo, ya vas a ir viendo que hay algo detras de todo esto que ellos no pueden modificar... por el momento... pero y si se juegan? eh? quien te dice que un dia no me agarra la loca y cambio todo de una? y termina siendo todo un final feliz? eh? nadie lo sabe..solo yo jojojo y mi angel negro muajajajaa... te quelo.

**MISSTRES 9**: no no no, no llores amiguilla, no te preocupes que falta mucho aun para eso, no te preocupes que serena siempre cae bien parada y si muere seguramente es porque sucedera algo mejor. asi que no te desesperes. no hay problemas, ya sos una miembra mas de ff jejej, (miembra sono medio feo pero bueno) gracias por el apoyo y estamos en contacto. trata de descansar mas... tantas cosas te pueden generar estres.. te quiero..besots!

**BUENO, FINALMENTE TERMINE DE RESPONDER SUS.. (TAN ANSIADAS POR MI).. RWs JHEJEJEJ.. BUENO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMO VERAN YA VA TOMANDO MAS FORMA TODO ESTO, EN EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE COMIENZA MI PARTE PREFERIDA, SI QUERIAN ROMANCE.. ACA LO VAN A TENER, PERO NO CREAN QUE ME ABUSO DE LA CURSEADA, TANTO NO, VAMOS A TRATAR DE CONSERVAR UN CIERTO ESTILO MAS MADURO, MENOS MELOSO, PERO CON SENTIMIENTOS MUY PROFUNDOS... Y UNA PEQUEÑA DOSIS DE COMEDIA TAMBIEN.. PEQUEÑA, PERO ALGO VAMOS A ENCONTRAR. **

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE TITUTA: "Mi unica razón eres tú"**

**SAILOR SUPER BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SU COMPAÑIA... LOS ESPERO.**

**ADIOOOOSS!**

**BELU!**


	11. Mi unica razón eres tú

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo nueve**

.

"**Mi unica razón eres tú"**

**.**

**.**

Con un tinte de decepción en su cara por la actitud y las miradas que dejaban mucho que desear por parte de las chicas, _Darien_ se acercó sabiendo de antemano que el tema se trataría. El resto de los muchachos no pareció percatarse aún de la tensión del clima y riéndose comenzaron a saludar una a una de las mujeres con un beso. _Darien_ simplemente se quedó parado en la cabecera mirando fijamente a las chicas, quienes también posaron su mirada sobre él.

_Lita, _dulcemente y con cara de resignación le habló _-Darien... perdónanos, no quisimos ignorarte aquella vez en la playa…-_

_- Lo se Lita, lo sé.-_ Le contestó curiosamente tranquilo.

Amy se paró de su silla sin rodeos poniéndo las cartas sobre la mesa. _-No sé si sea el momento Darien, tendríamos que analizarlo mejor ¿no crees?- _Habló apresurada por el temor a que Serena regresara pronto. En parte tenía las vanas ilusiones de que el muchacho se resignara y saliera del lugar... pero él no reaccionó entonces.

_- Sucede que... bueno, nosotras no sabíamos que eras tú el amigo que Benji quería presentar a Serena...-_ Reí se mostró un tanto dolida al tener que explicar eso... justamente a él. Se sentía una vil traidora... pero Darien la tranquilizó.

_- Descuida Rei, yo tampoco lo sabia... Tienen razón, quizás tenga que pensarlo mejor... Yo tampoco quiero hacer nada impulsivamente, no quiero lastimar a Serena, menos ahora que esta bién.- _Darien intentó explicar que ni él mismo se esperaba esa situación, él menos que nadie... era casi una tortura verla en frente y no poder ni siquiera acercarse.

_Josh_ se exaltó pidiendo explicaciones. _-¡Yo no entiendo nada!. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?-_

_**-**__ Ustedes hablan como si se conocieran… es decir... de hecho se conocen…-_ Peter intentaba encontrar hilación al asunto.

_-__No hace falta explicar nada.-_ Tranquilizó _Benji_ _-Ustedes son amigas de Serena, y sé que es de ella de quién hablan. Lo que no entiendo es qué demonios es lo que realmente pasa... ¡Todo el tiempo se comportan como si escondieran algo!- _Les resprochó_. -…y tú Darien...- _Le dijo mirándolo fijamente_. -... pensaba que sabíamos todo sobre tí…-_

_Darien_ quedó callado y agachó la cabeza. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos reflexionar para darse cuenta de que su corazón estaba harto cansado de esas vueltas del destino. No toleró un segundo más ahí dentro. _**-**__ Será mejor que me vaya.-_ Y sin decir más se encaminó hacia la puerta por donde entró.

_-Darien… espera, ¡no te vayas así!…- _Le gritó Josh intentando detenerlo desde la distancia, ya que Darien abrió la puerta y sin mirar atrás la cerró tras de sí. Algo de él pensó que con su llamado el muchacho viraría... pero eso fué porque no le había dado tiempo para caer en la cuenta de que "ése"... su amigo que partía, cuando tomaba decisiones era muy terco a la hora de sostenerlas. aún así estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero al instante desistió dejándolo ir sin oponerle resistencia... En algún momento, si lo consideraba conveniente… volvería.

En eso entraron _Mina y Serena, _esta última aún revisando si habían quedado restos de la mancha en la remera mojada. La rubia del moño, precavida, no tardó en mirar a los costados para ver si aún había "moros en la costa", pero se encontró con la mirada fija de Rei que le negó sutilmente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que la persona que buscaba ya no estaba ahí. Mina respiró profundo relajándose, pero en el fondo... le había quedado un resto de melancolía por aquellos días dichosos, en que podían sentarse tranquilamente en un bar y observar a Serena montando una escena de celos a Darien... el cuál, apenado, solía explayarse en mil y un explicaciones que hacían a la rubia simplemente felíz... a pesar de las risas de sus expectadoras amigas. "Qué hermosos tiempos... y tan lejanos..." pensó Aino para sí, con una extrema tristeza que la sumergía en sus pensamientos, abstrayéndola de la realidad. Cuando reaccionó se dió cuenta de que todos se habían dado vuelta hacia a la rubia Serena, sujeto agente de la discusión, como si fuera un bicho raro... pero ésta, con expresión de extrañamiento, los miró con recelo al levantar el rostro sin soltar su camiseta aún. _**- **__Bueno ¿Y ahora qué rayos es lo que les pasa?-_

Nadie contestó. Mudos... solo se hacían los distraídos. _Mina_ reaccionó dando un salto con una sonrisa nerviosa. _- Bueno…¿Porqué no ordenamos? ¡Me muero de hambre!-_

Mina salvó el almuerzo. Todos volvieron a sus asuntos tomando la carta para ordenar, algunos se refugiaron en sus copas, otros comenzaron charlar, pero _Josh_ quedó callado, confundido… y pensando solo en _Darien_.

.

.

El apesumbrado jov_en _regresaba hacia su casa caminando por el centro de la ciudad como una doliente alma en pena... A su alrededor podía ver los cientos de turistas paseando, sacándose fotos... alguien consultando sobre cómo llegar al mar; jóvenes y jóvenes, regados por doquier que se divertían en los bares; Los niños correteando por las heladerías, por la plaza, disfrutando de los juegos de aventuras... el mundo parecía seguir su curso normal, aunque para Darien, el tiempo se había detenido dejándolo suspendido en una dimensión desconocida y solitaria. Se sentó debajo de un árbol pintorescamente grande, de raíces abultadas y sobre el suelo. La tierra estaba húmeda y fresca, la sintió resbalarse por sus manos cuando limpió descuidadamente la porción de raíz dónde se sentaría. Suspiró, relajando su cuerpo... como si fuera que con exalar el aire escupiría su angustia hacia el mar. La tristeza recorría sus ojos, sus pómulos, sus labios; y con las manos trataba de contener ese dolor que se hacía insoportable. Limpió su rostro de las lágrimas consistentes y trató de calmarse, se sentía un cobarde... nunca antes de conocer a Serena había sentido esa brutal sensación de impotencia y debilidad. Fué ella quién le demostró que una persona amada siempre condiciona nuestras vidas al sufrimiento... aún cuando también nos llena de completa y eterna felicidad... Respiró profundo, conteniéndo todo ese dolor dentro y escupiendo el aire nuevamente, escupió consigo parte de la punzante presión... decidió, por milésima vez, dejar todo en manos del destino... y sin percatarse de que era justamente el destino lo que lo estaba acercando a ella, se levantó, sacudió su bermuda y retornó su camino silencioso a casa...

.

.

Sobre la carretera que rodeaba el mar, _Haruka_ y _Michiru_ se dejaban ver desde lo alto en un convertible color plata rentado. Los cabellos de _Michiru_ bailaban al son de la velocidad y al igual que _Haruka_ parecía disfrutarlo. Miraba hacia los lados y podía disfrutar de sus aficiones más fuertes; la música, _Haruka_ y el mar.

_Haruka_ de vez en cuando alejaba los ojos de la carretera para dar una sonrisa de complicidad a _Michiru_, que la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba pensativa.

_**-**__ ¿En que piensas Michiru? Te veo muy callada.-_

_Michiru_ volviendo su rostro hacia _Haruka_, sonriendo pero en clima de preocupación le habló, como siempre lo hacía... en un tono suave y con excesiva tranquilidad. _-Pienso en lo que deberemos enfrentar ahora, y eso me preocupa... demasiado para mi gusto... ¿porqué será?-_

_**-**__No lo sé, pero lo que puedo decirte es que es por esa razón que quiero llegar rápido... y lo primero que quiero hacer es hablar con él... me cansé de esperar...-_

_**-**__ Si.-_ Asintió Michiru _-Sería bueno saber como está.-_

El teléfono de _Michiru_ sonó repentinamente, ella miró la pantalla y suspirando quedamente apretó el botón de recepción. **-** _Hola… soy yo._- Habló con seguridad.

_**-** Hola Michiru, habla Mina, ¿cómo estás?... perdona pero tengo poco tiempo para hablar por teléfono... tengo novedades... resulta que no estamos en Tokyo... viajamos a...-_

_**-** si Mina, lo sabemos, están en Estados Unidos ¿cierto?… y también Serena...- _Interrumpió la mujer ayudando a la rubia.

**-** _Bueno, es verdad... pero no es exactamente eso lo que quería contarte...**-** _

- _Te escucho...-_

**-** _Es sobre Serena… a ver... como te digo esto...- La rubia se tomó dos milésimas de segundo para elaborar la frase. -...Serena se reencontró con Darien… aquí, en la playa... y por accidente. La verdad es que no pudimos hacer nada para detenerla... _- Mina suspiró con resignación.- _Es que serena es tan obstinada cuando se trata del mar... no tuvo la delicadeza siquiera de esperarnos para llegar juntas a la playa...-_

_-... ¿y Darien que hizo?-_

- _Nada... en realidad, el tampoco la reconoció hasta que no se encontraron de frente... ví la cara que tenía y parecía que había visto un fantasma...-_

- _No importa eso ahora... hay que tratar de que no vuelvan a encontrarse de esa manera...- _Sugirió la mujer. - _...¿Serena dijo algo?-_

-_ No, para ella aparentemente pasó desapercibido... ni siquiera volvió a hablar de aquel episodio. Supongo que no lo miró a la cara... me resultaría increíble pensar que no le provocó absolutamente nada el verlo... pero aún así, en varias ocasiones estuvieron al borde de encontrarse y siempre por por azarosa casualidad... El destino les está jugando una mala pasada Michiru, y está lastimando mucho a Darien...-_

_-Recuerda que Darien puede cuidarse solo Mina... no deben preocuparse por él.- Y _mirando fijamente a _Haruka_ agregó. _-No se preocupen. Estoy con Haruka en Florida camino a Miami y Setsuna llegará esta tarde… para entonces nos reuniremos en algún lugar y solucionaremos esto... Cuiden de Serena... nos veremos pronto.-_

_**-**__ Bién, eso me deja más tranquila Michiru, las chicas se alegrarán de escucharlo. Cuidamos de Serena lo mejor que podemos... Las esperamos entonces… adiós.-_

_Michiru_ comentó a _Haruka_ la situación nueva sobre la cuál se encontraban, y en parte, les alegró saber que no sucedió nada tan grave como podría haber sido.

.

Al llegar a la porción más elegante de la ciudad, ingresaron a una especie de country donde se encontraron con unas cuantas calles pequeñas y rigurosamente cuidadas, por las que transitaron un buén rato a velocidad prudente. Por fín y luego de un viaje tan largo como el que habían hecho, _Haruka_ paró el carro en la puerta de una gran mansión color marfil. Michiru bajó del carro mientras la rubia apagaba los motores y atravesaba la calle acompañada del metálico y agudo sonido de las llaves chocando entre sí. Se pararon frente al portón de hierro que estaba abierto de par en par y un par de pasos más adelante se toparon con dos imponentes columnas que enmarcaban la puerta de entrada. Los pisos eran de un mármol exquisito que brillaba intensamente por la claridad del día despejado. Por los ventanales, dispuestos al rededor de la gran casona, podían ver la decoración interna de estilo minimalista y masculino... y con igual dedicación, el parquizado que rodeaba a la propiedad, evidenciaba un estilo moderno y el buen gusto del dueño de casa. Haruka y Michiru no se mostraron sorprendidas... ya conocían el lugar... de hecho, se habían presentado allí ya en varias ocasiones anteriores.

Tocaron la puerta pero nadie respondió. Los minutos pasaron...

Michiru apoyada sobre una de las columnas suspiró. -_No está aquí...-_

Haruka, sin expresión en su rostro, movió la cabeza en un gesto sutil dirigido a Michiru para que la siguiera, y ella, incorporándose, tomó su bolso que había dejado en el suelo y ciega la siguió. Luego de rodear la casa por unos cuantos segundos, arribaron a un balcón con una piscina vistosa que reflejaba el azul del cielo en el agua cristalina y hasta de un tono aturquesado pálido. Una de las mamparas de la casa se encontraba a pasos de ésta se mostraba levemente entreabierta, por lo que la rubia, luego de deslizarla casi silenciosamente, indicó a su compañera la entrada con la mano, ingresando a continuación. La casona estaba silenciosa y aparentemente deshabitada por el momento. Nombraron varias veces a la persona que pensaban encontrar, pero ésta no dió señales de vida , tampoco señales de presencia... salvo... salvo por una agenda pequeña, forrada en cuero negro y con costuras en blanco, que se encontraba puesta, casi al descuido sobre una mesita ratona de cristal, ubicada en un costado del gran salón de estar. La violinista se acercó, como quién observa los adornos en una casa ajena cuando está aburrida, y delizó sus dedos sobre la libreta abierta casi en la mitad: Un directorio telefónico personal, la página **J-K-L** y a mitad de la hoja _**"Kaiou"**_ seguido del número telefónico de la casa de "_Haruka y Michiru"_.

- _Seguro volverá pronto...- _Comentó Haruka sentandose en uno de los negros sillones, ante la sorpresa de Michiru al encontrar la agenda. En ese momento, la peliturquesa no supo si Haruka había visto la libreta, o si era simplemente intuición. pero se acercó a ella sin decir absolutamente nada. Estaban cansadas por el viaje... pero descansaron en silencio mientras bebían un par de cervezas que encontraron en el refrigerador... esperaron mientras pasaban los minutos...

Un ruido las despertó. Aparentemente habían conciliado el sueño prácticamente sentadas sobre el sillón, pero al divisar el sonido en la cerradura, centraron su atención en la puerta principal... luego de un silencio ésta se abrió dejándo entrar el viento y el brillo enceguecedor de la luz solar de mediodía. Alguien entró por detrás empujando la puerta para cerrarla tras de sí, y sonriendo sutilmente, las mujeres se dieron cuenta de que se habían topado exactamente con la persona que habían ido a buscar.

.

.

*******************************.

**PRESENTE**

El _oficial Nº1_ se acercó al detective, se le paró al frente y le informó -_Detective Futoshi… llegó la hora.-_

El detective asintió con la cabeza secamente y con seguridad. El oficial se dio vuelta y se dirigió a un grupo de personas con delantal blanco y una camilla a cuestas. Les hizo una seña con las manos apuntando hacia la escalera y estos automáticamente agarraron su arsenal y comenzaron a subir rumbo a las habitaciones.

Las mujeres desde abajo miraban a los profesionales ascender al segundo piso, llorando desconsoladas, acompañándose y conteniéndose mutuamente sin conseguir asumir lo que había sucedido.

El detective _Futoshi_ se acercó a una de las mujeres en especial, la mayor... a la más afectada. Le dió sus condolencias y le solicitó unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar sobre algo muy importante… algo que no solo era difícil de decir, sino aún más doloroso de escuchar...

_._

_._

_Horas más tarde, a la medianoche, en otro lugar de Tokio - Japón._ Una pareja de gatos transitaba a toda prisa por un callejón sin salida. Una gata de pelaje gris con una marca de luna sobre los ojos, mantenía la mirada fija hacia el frente. Un gato blanco, de iguales características se mostraba un tanto más relajado que su compañera. Una lluvia molesta seguía invadiendo las calles de la ciudad y el viento helado y húmedo del invierno les entumecía los miembros que luchaban por no rendirse. Una luz al final del gran pasillo les daba paso a una plazoleta que se mostraba sombría. En su centro, un gran círculo de cemento impedía el crecimiento del césped. El círculo concéntrico medía alrededor de dos metros de diámetro y en su corazón, la figura de una luna creciente comenzaba a divisarse. Ambos gatos se ubicaron sobre la áspera extensión que se destacaba imponente frente a la opacada naturaleza.

_Luna_ miraba fijamente el corazón de la plataforma y desde la marca que podía observarse en medio de sus ojos, un haz de luz comenzó a proyectarse sobre el duro y frío material.

_Artemis_ la acompañaba en guardia y a su lado. Ambos gatos sobre la superficie, comenzaban a sentir que ésta se entibiaba de a poco. La gran plataforma de cemento comenzó a iluminarse cada vez más hasta inundarse de un resplandor encandilante. El vacío de la noche quedó interrumpido por un ruido ensordecedor, ambos gatos comenzaron a elevarse lentamente por una fuerza ajena a ellos… la luz inundó, acrecentando su intensidad, casi toda la superficie del lugar, y los gatos comenzaron a transparentarse hasta convertirse en partículas destellantes y coloridas que volaban por los aires.

El ruido se volvió un estruendo que hizo temblar los alrededores, la luz iluminó la noche y ambos desaparecieron de repente dejando nuevamente vacío. Las gotas de lluvia tocaron levemente el cemento y este se enfrió. La noche se volvió oscura y el silencio aturdidor envolvió con su manto el corazón de _Tokio_.

Los ojos de _Luna_ aún se encontraban cerrados cuando a lo lejos escuchó la voz de _Artemis_ que la llamaba por su nombre. La voz juvenil del gato blanco se alternaba con el sonido de un arrollo que cortaba el silencio de un extraño lugar. La voz de _Artemis_ se sintió fuerte y _Luna_ abrió lentamente los morenos ojos para encontrarlo sobre ella posando la pata delantera sobre su cuerpo.

_- Estamos aquí – _Le dijo mirando al horizonte.

_Luna_ asintió ante la seriedad de _Artemis_ y se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo para encontrarse en un jardín similar al que dejaron minutos antes. La disposición de las plantas y la plataforma de cemento era idéntica, pero éste jardín se veía mucho mas vivo y angelical que el terrenal y se extendía a lo largo de miles de millas.

Miraron al cielo y observaron irradiarse una luz que no provenía del sol precisamente. Las flores estaban vivas, pero su perfección hacía dudar de su naturaleza. Las había de todos los colores y formas. Una gran torre de cristal se imponía en medio del jardín rodeada por infinidad de rosas rojas y blancas que podían divisarse a la distancia.

Los gatos quedaron un tanto obnubilados al observar la torre. De su interior la luz que inundaba el lugar parecía extenderse a partir de un punto concreto, un objeto o figura cuyos límites no se definían.

_Luna_ suspiró _– Ahí esta -_.

_Artemis_ comenzó a caminar en dirección a la gran torre, el camino era largo y pesado y ambos lo reconocían, sin embargo, sus intereses eran tan relevantes y consistentes que nada podía detenerlos. _Luna_ lo siguió acelerando el paso mientras su compañero suspiraba apuntando a su objetivo.

_- Los cuerpos… -_

_._

_._

**.**

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**.**

**BLUESKYS**: Karla querida!...BIENVENIDA a la historia!... millones de gracias por las cosas lindas que me decis, de verdad de verdad que me pone loca de contenta que te guste la historia, y ademas, vas bien con tus hipotesis, aunque no pueda contarte mucho tampoco. Hermoso final SEGURO! circunstancias hermosas...MAS QUE OBVIO... viste que no soy tan mala despues de todo? jajaja... Este cap fue mas largo no?.. voy a tratar de que asi sean... te dejo muchos besos y te espero nuevamente...

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA**: que morbosa amiga ajjaajjaja... que gracioso... ya vas a saber como muere, falta un poco y es mas traumatico de lo que parece, pero la muerte de serena en realidad no se si es lo peor de la historia... espero no darte miedo con esto jejej... por ahi te gusta mas, ya que estas medio contenta con la tragedia ajja... bueno amiguillla... me gusta que te guste el cap jajaja... te dejo besos... gracias por estar!

**LADY TORTOISE**: Ya me confundi jajajaja.. pero entiendo que sos vos amigocha por el nick del msn jajajaja... sino estaba frita jjaja... MAS VALE QUE TE LO VOY A DEDICAR... ademas, si no fuera por vos este fic no existiria en ff... asi que muchas gracias! Esta muy bien que te armes las hipotesis, eso hace mas interesante la lectura viendo si estas o no en lo cierto,. sinceramente, y como ya te lo dije, tenes una buena lectura de los capitulos, muchas veces le pegas jajaja... eso si, tene cuidado con las predicciones porque me podes arruinar el suspenso jajajajajaj.. te quiero... adios!

**LERINNE**: holaaaaa! Es tal cual como lo dices... Serena no lo vio a Darien, calculo q se hubiera quedado, y Darien efectivamente vio toda la escena y entiende perfectamente las razones de Rei y las demas, el porque... en estos proximos 3 capitulos vas a comenzar a conocerlo... muchas gracias por tu presente en cada cap... muchos besotes, espero que te haya gustado y que no te me cachen en el trabajo jajajaja

**LITTLE ALITA**: hola mi corazon chilenoooo!... amiga del alma, ¿como tas?,... que bueno que me levantaste la huelga, no es justo jajajaj, aunque si yo tuviera de ese lado me enojaria igual ajajaa, justamente por esa ultima parte como "final de temporada" que decis es que deje el cap corto, si empezaba a agregar mas contenido, se me cagaba el final de este que es mucho mas dramatico"!... asi que calculo que estaras compensada. ademas lo hice mas largo a este de lo que iba a ser, asi que no soy tan mala jajaja... respecto a lo de ser amiga de Darien... YO LO PENSE IGUAL JAJAJAJAJA... y si, me lo imagine con un pantaloncito super ligero y en cueros arriba jajaja... imaginatelo bien formadito, en forma, bronceado, y tonificado ahhh! me pongo locaaaa! me estoy babeando entera de solo pensarlo jajajaj... bueno... uff... ya me dio calor... bueno... me despido chile... TE RE QUIERO!...

**MILENIA ANGELS**: hola mamaza... ya te enojaste eh=? y yo? si te me fuiste poir un año no se que!.. casi me infarto encima con eso de que estabas enferma. prefiero quedar sin padre para tenerlo como novio... como conejo jajajajaa... esperoq ue te haya gustado el cap mamaza loca... y si hizo citas- es porque es un sol de dios... y no es justo que se quede solo con serena :_P ajajajaj.. no, mentira, mentira, no me retes... te quelo... adios!

**MISSTRES 9**: jajajajajajajajaja... otra locaaa jajaja, VISTE QUE SI ESTA LINDO EL FIC? JEJEJ... ya cada vez tiene mas forma... ah.. esa pic q tenes de imagen la conozco mmm.. no se de donde jajajaja... lo de "miembra" si... quedo medio raro jajajaja... gracias por tu presencia de siempre, y respecto al poema si... es lindo, pero ya lo vas a entender... voy a hacer un cap especial con las relaciones entre ñlos poemas, los titulos y las historias... prometo aclarar todo.. te dejo muchos besotes... AHH.. los poemas que no tienen autor son mios elaborados especialmente para la ocasion jejej...:$

**SANDY-SERENA**: BIENVENIDAAA!... que bueno que te hayas emocionado tanto amix... me pone muy contenta. bueno por lo visto te afecto demasiado jeje, y tengo que informarte en mis intentos de salvar vidas (espero no te me suicides jeje) que si bien van a sufrir un poco, yo estoy enamorada del amor de serena y darien, y sabete que todo lo malo siempre trae algo bueno por detras. prometo final feliz, no especifico como, pero se que te va a gustar... me alegra un monton tambien que estes aqui presente cap a cap... pongo lo mejor de mi y prometo escribirte lo que se que uqieres leer y mucho mas... romance- mucho, y todo lo demas ya vas a ver que todo tiene una razon de ser... muchas gracias por tu review y por las cosas tan lindas que me decis... muchisimos besos!

.

.

**BUENO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS MUCHACHAS! MIL MIL GRACIAS. HAY MUCHAS NUEVITAS JEJEJE, Y APROVECHANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DEBO COMUNICARLES QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO LE VOY A REGALAR UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL EXPLICANDO LAS RELACIONES ENTRE LOS POEMAS, LOS TITULOS Y LOS CAPITULOS, SON MUY ABSTRACTOS, Y MUCHAS VECES PUEDEN NO ENTENDERSE PORQUE SON MUY PERSONALES MIOS Y TAMBIEN POIRQUE TODAVIA NO CONOCEN COSAS IMPORTANTES DE LA HISTORIA... ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN... TODO TIENEN UNA RAZON, NADA ESTA LIBRADO AL AZAR... ESPERO COLMAR SUS EXPECTATIVAS...**

ME DESPIDO CON MUCHOS **SAILOR BESOS** PARA USTEDES, NO SIN ANTES DEJARLES EL TITULO DEL CAPITULO 10 YA? WAW! VAMOS RAPIDO... BIEN... SE TITULA: **"Arde... duele"**

**BELU... alias MOONANDEARTHLOVE!**


	12. Arde duele

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo diez**

.

"**Arde… duele"**

**.**

**.**

**PASADO**

**.**

El sonido alternativo del tema "_Lighthouse_" de _INTERPOL_ sonaba dando grandes tumbos en la sala aparentemente solitaria. El tintineo en la cerradura distrajo de su somnolencia a las dos mujeres ubicadas en el sillón. Un hombre se visualizó indiferente del lado de afuera de la puerta entreabierta... se había percatado de la presencia extraña en su residencia, pero a decir verdad... era como si todo le diera lo mismo... Sin cambiar su expresión desganada ingresó a su residencia empujándo sin cuidado la puerta para que se cerrara detrás. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta el refrigerador y sacó una botella de cerveza.

_Haruka_ levantó suavemente el brazo del hombro de _Michiru _incorporándose sobre el sillón _-Darien…- _Exclamó en un tono bajo de voz, en parte mostrándose comprensiva... en parte intentando llamar su atención.

El morocho destapó la monjita que llevaba en sus manos y con total agotamiento en su rostro, sin siquiera mirarlas, les reclamó _-Intenté llamarlas…- _Luego bebió un sorbo hechando torpemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

_**- **__Vimos la agenda...- _Dijo michiru corroborando el comentario_. - ...estabamos viajando para acá... queríamos saber como estabas.-_ Su voz y su rostro le demostraron una calidéz especial a la que no estaba acostumbrado, menos de parte de las sailors. No quería que le tuvieran lástima... estaba cansado de ello.

**-** _Mina_ nos contó a grandes rasgos lo que pasó… lo que está pasando...-

_Darien_ suspiró profundamente dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones que se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos; su mirada se perdía pensativa en el suelo, entre sus pies_. _Las palabras de Michiru funcionaron como una cachetada, haciéndolo comprender que todo eso que había pasado en esos últimos días... realmente estaba pasando... Más que un sueño, más que ese ferviente deseo que alimentaba su imaginación diaria... más que los recuerdos que lo acompañaban a lo largo del día. Serena era real, y estaba ahí... a escasas calles d_e él. _La cachetada lo extrajo repentinamente de la innercia con la que estaba viviendo y por fín lo admitió_... -Esto no puede estar pasando. No sé que hacer, yo... la necesito... la extraño...- _Su voz tembló... luego sus manos.

_Michiru_ miró a _Haruka_ con compasión y tristeza en sus ojos, comunicándole lo que las palabras de Darien le producían en ese momento, sintió que la rubia también se había sentido tocada por lo que habían escuchado. _Haruka_ frunció los labios, con la mirada perdida, dubitativa y ansiosa; Se contenía de decir algo, y le costaba mucho... pero a duras penas se calló... solo un pequeño momento porque luego, su voz escapó a su control, escupiéndo aquello mismo que realmente le pesaba.

_**-**__ Darien, escúchame…- Le habló con impaciencia buscando su mirada. el muchacho levantó el rostro y se encontró con una expresión furiosa en el comportamiento exaltado de Haruka. -... con Michiru pensamos que quizás seria interesante reconsiderar la decisión...- Esperó un instante para comprobar que Darien la comprendía._

_- No...- Se escuchó por lo bajo. Darien había abandonado el contacto visual con Haruka volviendo a esconder su rostro bajo el oscuro cabello._

Ella prosiguió sin disminuir la tensión_. - ...No perdemos nada con ver que sucede... No significa hablar directamente con Serena claro... pero quizás, podrías tratar de estar con ella... y si llega a recordar...-_

_- ¡No!- La voz consistente, retumbó con mayor firmeza interrumpiendo las últimas palabras de la rubia._

_Insistió. - ... y si ella llega a recordar... sabrás cómo contenerla...- _

_**-**__ ¡Haruka No!- _Gritó él clavando una fuerte mirada en los ojos verdes de la rubia... dejando a la sala en completo silencio_. _Ambas quedaron mirándolo levemente asombradas por la reacción... Darien nunca había reaccionado así... ¿será que la situación lo tenía completamente abrumado?... Él mismo se dió cuenta de ello. -_Lo siento... pero mi respuesta sigue siendo "no".- _Le dijo con paciencia.

Tenoh se mostró sorprendida por la respuesta... no así Michiru, que la consideraba dentro de las posibilidades. Pero de alguna manera, no sintieron lástima por él... sino respeto y admiración. Haruka calló: ya no tenía nada por decir.

_- yo... no tengo las fuerzas… aún no.- _Aclaró él con una voz casi audible. Le costaba mostrarse vulnerable frente a la gente... sencillamente lo odiaba, pero no quería callarlo más._- No quiero volver a enfrentar todo ese dolor, es... demasiado... terrible para mí. Y sinceramente tampoco sé, si podría dormir con ella en las noches sabiendo que le he mentido…-_ Su confesión se infiltró en el corazón mismo de las mujeres erizándoles la piel.

_Michiru_ se separó suavemente de los brazos de _Haruka_ y se levantó del sillón, caminó hacia _Darien_ y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Apoyó la mano en el hombro del vulnerable morocho, dándole a entender que tenía su apoyo, el apoyo de todas... y tiernamente, con la lentitud en las palabras que la situación requería, le dijo…

_**-**__Darien… Debes tener fuerzas, debes ser fuerte por Serena, por ti, por todos… todos te necesitamos Darien, eres el Príncipe de la Tierra y nuestro futuro Rey, con Tokyo de Cristal... o sin él. Nada puede contaminar ese futuro... porque... nosotras queremos salvarlo, y pensaremos en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para lograrlo pero... si tí... todo sería en vano...-_

_Darien_ no respondió, tampoco se movió para mirarla. Luego de decir eso, y con igual lentitud, _Michiru_ se levantó y se dirigió a _Haruka_ que la esperaba parada al lado de la puerta, la cuál sostenía abierta dejando entrar nuevamente el sol. Al llegar ahí, sus esbeltas siluetas a contraluz volvieron a mirarlo con tristeza, ambas comprendían lo que estaba sufriendo... y estaban disponibles para cuando él las necesitara.

.

.

********************************.

**PRESENTE**

**.**

Luna y Artemis siguieron su paso apresurado. El paisaje era igual en sus formas y colores a lo largo de los kilómetros recorridos… la gran torre de cristal seguía imponente... a lo lejos… y parecía que después de tanto caminar y caminar… no se habían acercado ni una mínima parte. El agotamiento comenzaba a mostrarse en los rostros de ambos gatos... pero fué _Luna_ quién se mostró mas agotada. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, y su cuerpo silenciosamente comenzó a desfallecer… Artemis al darse cuenta, giró rápidamente el rostro para verla descompensarse en el suelo.

- _¡Luna!... resiste…- _Le gritó animosamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde..._- ...Deb-bemos llegar pronto a destino...- c_oncluyó resignado disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

_Luna_ comenzó a recostarse sobre el pasto aún húmedo por el rocío. Su cabeza se depositó acogidamente sobre sus patas delanteras…_Artemis_ la miraba suplicante, intentando modificar su decisión. Pero la gata con voz débil y sin mirarlo, se dirigió a él haciéndole entender que compartía su preocupación.

_- Lo sé Artemis… Solo... déjame descansar un momento…-_

Artemis, al recibir el suplicio de la indispuesta gata quedó en silencio. Se sentó a la par de su compañera y esperó un tanto ansioso sin que ella se diera cuenta. Habían pasado muchas horas desde que llegaron al lugar… y la claridad del día no había desaparecido; ni siquiera se habían notado indicios de alguna modificación en el tiempo, el clima o la vegetación. Todo era tan… tan irreal… tan "perfecto".

_- Ya es de noche…-_ Explicó _Artemis_. Luego miró al horizonte en un recorrido lento y panorámico, para posar finalmente sus enormes ojos en dirección a la inmaculada torre de cristal _– Son ellos quienes irradian la luz que invade en el lugar y penetra dando esa calidéz a nuestros corazones…- _Estas palabras del gato blanco comenzaron a avivar el cansancio de _Luna_, hasta que desapareció de sus facciones; Ella dirigió su mirada también a la imponente construcción, para escuchar la conclusión de las palabras de Artemis._ - Es la luz poderosa y pura de sus semillas estelares…-_

Una lágrima cayó pesada de uno de los sombríos ojos de Luna y se disolvió en el aire en un destello. La gata se levantó decidida a seguir el camino y Artemis no necesitó escuchar palabras para entenderlo… simplemente comenzó a caminar con la misma actitud a la par de ella.

El camino se volvía cada vez mas vivo y reluciente… el follaje fresco que rodeaba todo el lugar era cada vez más artificial, o al menos lo parecía en su perfección. Las flores eran cada vez menos variadas; y los rosales eran cada vez más abundantes hasta el punto de despojar al resto de la vegetación… A medida que se aproximaban al palacio la luz los enceguecía más… y mas… hasta que en un momento inesperado, cuando sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos, una tibieza especial se fué apoderando de sus pequeños cuerpos y tiñendo su pelaje de un color amarillo intenso. Una luz blanca inmaculada terminó por cegarlos para apagarse en un suspiro… y el silencio los cubrió…

…Oscuridad.

Sus cuerpos estaban entumecidos, pero poco a poco sus miembros comenzaban a sentirse presentes. Se dieron cuenta que la oscuridad se debía a sus ojos cerrados, por lo que los abrieron lenta y cuidadosamente en rápidos parpadeos, mirando a su alrededor. La imagen aún estaba difusa. Sus ojos por fin se lubricaron y las formas indefinidas se definieron frente a ellos. Estaban dentro de la torre de cristal.

Todo estaba repleto de cristal plateado. La torre era alargada, de una altura inimaginable para cualquier edificio que el hombre se crea capaz de construir. Los destellos podían observarse a lo largo y a lo ancho de la superficie. Podía esperarse sentir la frialdad propia del material, que provoca dolor en los huesos y escalofríos en las pieles, pero la calidéz del aire contrastaba con lo tétrico del paisaje interno.

Ambos gatos miraban hacia el frente, cerrando los ojos dolorosamente y sin alcanzar la resignación. Con un temor que les requería tomar coraje para dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los objetos de su interés, comenzaron a inclinar hacia atrás sus cabezas… dirigiendo sus miradas hacia lo lejos… y arriba. Sus cuellos quedaron expuestos, la parte posterior de sus cabezas chocaron con sus espaldas y sobre ellos, justo sobre ellos, pero a metros y metros de distancia… un escudo protector que protegía sus mas preciados tesoros. La luz que invadía el sector del universo donde se encontraban tenía su foco de nacimiento ahí. En ellos.

Estupefactos, pero sin perder la calma, ambos gatos admiraban hacia lo alto. Los cuerpos de _Serena_, _Darien_ y _Rinnie_ se protegían entre sí. Formando una tríada. Los tres, levitando en posición vertical, unidos por sus hombros y laterales, acunaban sus rostros hacia centro, con los ojos cerrados y los tres cristales emergiendo en el espacio que dejaban libres sus pechos y abdómenes. Yacían bajo la luz hipnotizante que sus semillas estelares emitían, dentro de un campo de fuerza esférico, tricolor y delicado.

Por los laterales de la torre, contrastando con toda la superficie vacía, dos hileras de escalones enfrentados rodeaban cada uno en diferente dirección el perímetro de la torre, para luego unirse en un alto nivel similar a un balcón pero sin barandales. La parte frontal del balcón interno, permitió a los gatos acercarse a la frágil tumba de los reyes.

Subieron ambos por el grupo lateral izquierdo de los escalones para alcanzar, luego de un gran esfuerzo anímico, la plataforma que les permitió admirarlos desde cerca. Los reyes y la pequeña dama todavía conservaban su juventud y belleza. Sus semillas estelares los mantenían con vida aún, pero sumidos en un letargo profundo y eterno.

Los gatos se mostraron dolidos una vez más y se posaron estratégicamente a los lados del campo de fuerza. Luna pensó y se dijo a sí misma en silencio. _– Desde aquí te ayudaremos… Darien… por la felicidad de todos.-_

E inmediatamente... sus lunas se encendieron.

.

***********************************************.

.

**PASADO**

.

Un par de horas después de que _Haruka_ y _Michiru_ dejaran la casa de _Darien_. Una conversación telefónica se llevaba a cabo.

Darien no había pensado mucho para tomar una decisión, aparentemente, no había "qué" reflexionar considerando las pocas posibilidades que se presentaban_._ El había tomado una decisión y se lo había comunicado telefónicamente a las mujeres, no mucho tiempo después de que abandonaran la casona. Sin embargo, todas la desconocían aún y es por ello que _Haruka_ llamaba desde su teléfono celular a _Mina_ para pedirle que con las chicas inventaran alguna excusa con la cuál, pudieran quedar liberadas de _Serena_ por unos minutos, sin despertarle sospechas de ningún tipo-.

_- Claro, Haruka… déjalo en nuestras manos. Alrededor de las 8 de la noche estaremos ahí.- _Mina apagó su teléfono, para luego ingresar al ruidoso lugar donde todos disfrutaban del almuerzo.

_**-**__Las esperaremos entonces. Adiós- _

_Haruka_ se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada dejando el celular sobre un mueble de la sala. Caminó pausadamente hacia una puerta que comunicaba una pequeña sala con el exterior. Salió a un patio y los rayos de sol se pegaron a sus brazos, se detuvo en el borde de una destacada y cristalina piscina, dónde el agua se movía de lado a lado como si fuera una mágica vertiente. Luego de un par de segundos, una sombra comenzó a hacerse visible desde la profundidad y una expresión de satisfacción se manifestó en el rostro de Michiru que emergía desde el refrescante espejo de agua. Sin decir nada, pero mirándola a los ojos, preguntó a Haruka sobre la llamada que acababa de hacer, y ésta, asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que todo iba saliendo como querían.

_Michiru_ estiró los brazos ofreciéndole a _Haruka_ un abrazo desde la lejanía, mientras ésta, se sacaba la salida de ducha y se lanzaba hacia el agua. Se acercó a _Michiru_ y ésta la abrazó efusivamente, demostrándole que conocía y comprendía completamente su preocupación. _Haruka_ respondió con un beso agradecido y colmado de pasión. La situación se puso densa y muy caliente, la respiracion sincronizada se transformó en intensos jadeos, y las caricias exploraron cada sector exitante del cuerpo de la otra como si fueran amas y señoras de los cuerpos ajenos… Ambas mujeres sin ropa comenzaron a flotar mientras sus sombras se combinaban en una, y luego de sumergirse en la profundidad del agua azulina… se brindaron a la otra con el único fín de complacerse... hasta el éxtasis total.

.

.

El gran grupo mixto de jóvenes que disfrutó de un excelente almuerzo americano comenzaba a salir bulliciosamente por la puerta del restaurante. Habían disfrutado mucho de la primera cita y aunque esta _"cita"_ no implicaba la privacidad que generalmente caracterizaba a las "primeras citas", había sido completamente amena, divertida y sobre todo emocionante.

Se dirigían a la playa, aún cuando _Mina_ había informado a las chicas sobre la reunión. Todos caminaban riéndose de las bromas y las hazañas que venían a colación, cruzaron la playa repleta de gente y arribaron al sector que habían tomado como punto de reunión, no por otra razón que porque se trataba del lugar en dónde se habían conocido. No era una zona tranquila de la playa, claro que no, sino hubiera sido aburrido, sin embargo era indudablemente menos bulliciosa que el resto del lugar. Colocaron las sombrillas, se pusieron protector solar, bronceadores y cremas, se acostaron en la cálida arena y sin más, disfrutaron de la espléndida tarde de sol y mar atlántico.

_Serena_ estaba totalmente despreocupada ¿o ansiosa?. Pensaba en "Darien": Ese chico que había conocido días atrás y que la movilizaba toda. Buscaba entre la gente, de vez en cuando, aunque con insistencia y cautela, con la esperanza loca de volver a verlo. Si bién no había tenido concretamente la oportunidad de contárselo a las chicas, sabía que en parte, tenía ganas de conservar ese pequeño secreto con ella, ya que aún no era certera esa dichosa oportunidad de volver a encontrarlo ese enero... y tan así... de casualidad.

Las _inners_ podrían haber estado mucho más preocupadas por el problema que se venía, también por la discusión que seguro se armaría con el trío _outer_, y digo trío, porque _Hotaru_ aun no tenía poder alguno de decisión. Sin embargo, estaban demasiado bien, demasiado divertidas, o podríamos decir quizás, que estaban demasiado "enamoradas". Pero eso no era tan así... porque `ante todo´ siempre estaba _Serena_; "_Serena_ y el futuro"; La verdad era que había, sí, un pequeño hilo de esperanza en sus corazones, `esperanza´, `anhelo´, `sueño´, o como quieran llamarlo, el cuál perduró a pesar de los desdichados desenlaces que parecía ir teniendo esta terrible historia.

_Amy_ era la que más pendiente se encontraba ante la situación, quizás porque era su función ser la fiel informante de _Luna, y la gata _confiaba ciegamente en las palabras de _Amy;_ Ella resultaba ser siempre la más imparcial de las chicas y esto daba siempre la cuota necesaria de confiabilidad... pero no solo para _Luna..._ sino para alguien que frecuentemente había establecido comunicación con ella también, aún sin revelar el lugar dónde se encontraba: Darien.

Además de mantener contacto valioso y presiso con las más rebeldes de las outhers, había logrado comunicarse vía Internet con _Amy_, en varias oportunidades y ella, con toda certeza había sido una buena amiga para él. Fué por eso que _Amy_ conocía las necesidades de _Darien_ de estar con _Serena_. Sabía lo importante que sería para él verla, y además, sabía que él aún aprobaba la postura de callar el pasado, para evitar los recuerdos dolorosos.

Las _inners_ y las _outers_ comprendían profundamente que _Darien_ estaba atravesando aún esa gran dolencia, y que el apoyo incondicional que hubiera tenido de _Serena, si ella estuviera a su lado,_ le faltaba... y esa ausencia se le hacía intolerable. Pero ante todo, y como decía antes, primero que todo estaba _Serena..._ y frente a ese sentimiento, aún cuando querían y respetaban a Darien con total entrega, las chicas no podían hacer nada...

La situación había cambiado, quizás antes, varios años antes, las _outers_ hubieran sacrificado la vida misma de _Serena_ por salvar el futuro o el mundo. Pero hoy, eso ya no era tan así. Habían aprendido a confiar en el poder y el valor de _Serena_, pero para no chocar contra su soberbia postura de guerreras que todo lo saben y pueden, habían ignorado que el poder y el valor de _Serena_ residían `justamente´**en su lazo de amor con _Darien_**, y cuando lograron darse cuenta de eso, lamentablemente... ya era demasiado tarde. Se habían equivocado.

Las salpicaduras del mar contra las piernas de las muchachas se dispersaban de nuevo en el aire, y las chicas correteaban por la orilla del mar persiguiendo la pelota. _Josh_ y _Peter_ desde atrás y _Benji_ y _John_ desde adelante, hacían ir y volver a las chicas que desesperadamente buscaban recuperarla. La pelota voló hacia lo alto, y fué a parar justo sobre la cabeza de _Rei_, quién dando un gran alarido, se retiró, bajo la contención de todas sus amigas para sentarse en la arena debajo de la sombrilla. Se fijó en su reloj la hora, y aprovechó el accidente para excusarse de los divertidos muchachos y regresar a la casa.

Los chicos protestaron, pero no fue suficiente. Las chicas estaban decididas.

Al llegar a la casona se bañaron y _Lita_ pidió a _Serena_ que la acompañara un momento al centro comercial porque quería comprar ropa para cenar con _Benji_. _Serena_ divertida, aceptó la invitación y cuando salieron a la calle, Amy escapó silenciosamente de la casona, cerrando la puerta con llave, y se unió a _Mina y Rei _para encaminarse hacia la casa de _Darien;_ Persona con la que no habían hablado desde el día del accidente… hacia ya cuatro años.

.

.

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**LADY TORTOISE:** Susiiiii!... amigocha jeje.. lo menos que puedo hacer es responder a tu comentario querida amiga. Que bueno que tengas teorias.. sos de las que mas temo porque me interpretas el misterio. Parece que nos entendemos mas de lo que nos imaginamos jejeje... me cazas el punto, y eso habla de un muy buen ojo... y bueno... de muchos años de lectura claro! jejej... Gracias por tu rw.. espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap, que como veras es mas larguito :)

**MISSTRES 9:** amiguita de mi corazon!.. que bueno qe te guste no solo el cap...sino tambien los poemas, se que son dificiles de comprender aun, pero con el pasar de los cap tendran mas sentido... me gusta incluir ademas de buenos autores, algo mio tambien jejej.. y otra razon es porque hasta el momento, a ningun poeta famoso se le ocurrio escribir sobre serena y darien ajajjaj... Como siempre muchas graciuas por estar siempre acompañandome. sabes que te quiero un monton.. y si... Haruka y Michiru nunca estan de mas jajaja...

**BLUESKYS:** kARLITAAAA... helou... bueno, si estas hablando de lo que yo creo que estas hablando... SIII ESTAS EN LO CIERTOO! jejeje... pero todavia no voy a hablar (shhhhh... paciencia) :P Bueno, queria agradecerte haberte hecho un tiempito para tu rw, me da los animos para seguir publicando, y escribiendo... bueno.. eso ya no porq es satisfaccion personal jejeje.. tengo avanzados varios capitulos hasta el punto en q ya no voy subdividiendo los capitulos jeee.. Darien es el hombre perfecto, bien lo dices vos!, quien no quisiera tener uno en casa ejjee, y sobre todo morocho de ojos azules... ahhh.. quien pudiera... pero bueno, confiemos en que lo vamos a encontrar :D iupi!... buscate uno amix.. VAMOS! A PONERSE EN CAMPAÑA JAJAJAJA

**PRINCESS MOON-LIGHT:** Hoooolaaaaa... bienvenidaa jeje :D.. que bueno q te gusto. Bueno, ahora ya debes saber a donde fueron jeje, ya no hay nada que responder por el momento. lo que si, no puedo dejar la oportunidad de agradecerte haber dejado tu rw.. espero te sigas enredando con el fic... besitos personalizados jaja :P

**LITTLE ALITA:** mmm..Respecto al comentario del final, deberias releerlo y mi respuesta es "JAJAJAJA"AJAJAJAJA"AJAJAJAªªªªªª! JAJAJA... porrrr dios... sos la misma loca de siempre jajaja. Bueno.. me parece que esta vez estas mas encaminada que nunca, me parece que tanto trabajo te esta haciendo desarrollar una percepcion unica.. obviamente, no pensaras que te iba a asegurar tu sospecha eh? jjaja muajaja.. espera un tiempo y veras jaja.. Bueno.. si, efectivamente llegaron a la casa de Darien, y sobre los cuerpos.. bueno, no hay nada mas que decir. Siempre ahi.. enloqueciendo mis dias.., jaja.. chile querida.. conseguite un novio pronto, asi practicas algunas cosas y me enseñas por chat despues jaja, you and me sabemos sobre la chucha y demas ja. bueno. ahora si me voy :P. GRACIAS POR TUS MINI CARTITAAAS.. TE QUIERO UN POMO CHILE!.. michi besos para vos jaja

**SAILOR ROSY:** Holaaa.. bienvenida a ti tambien!... gracias por tu mini mini mini rw jajaja... que lindo q te hayas dado el tiempito para dejarla, lo agradezco. espero sigas leyendo y te enganches finalmente con el fic okey?... besitos :D

**SANDY-SERENA:** por fin actualice.. debo reconocer que cuando lei tu rw en hotmail, subi el cap, pero me lleva un (no tan poco) pequeño tiempo formatearlo y demas... y paso un par de semanas hasta q por fin lo subi, lo se :(, pero lo importante es que me gsto recibir tu rw y me dieron muchisisisimas ganas de subir el cap nuevo, es mas.. segui escribiendo, cosa que hace un tiempo no hacia.. pero bueh!.. En fin!, ya te enteraste de quienes eran los cuerpos verdad?.. bueno, ahora me queda decirte, que ni te imaginas lo que vendra.. :D gracias por tu rw nuevamente.

**TAMMY MOON:** MMM..mmm.. lamento comunicarte que la buena vida en el caribe estaria buena.. claro, si pudieramos estar todas ahi no? jajaja. Otra que interroga sobre los cuerpos, pues bien, ya se enteraron sobre su naturaleza, ahora resta conocer que sucedera con ellos... intriga?.. mejor.. lo mejor esta por venir.. y no es puro marketing, debo reconocer que hay un par de escenas que enamorarian a cualquiera. Te espero nuevamente ... iujuuu.. adiooosss..

**HOLA A TODAS NUEVAMENTE (YA NO PONGO EL "TODOS" PORQUE LOS "FANATICOS" NO VOLVIERON A APARECER JAJAJAJA, PERO NO VIENE AL CASO JAJAJ. BUENO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP, ES COMO QUE TODO YA ESTA EMPEZANDO A TOMAR UN TINTE MAS DENSO, ME GUSTA, Y HAY MUCHO MAS POR DESCUBRIR, MUCHOS MISTERIOS QUE ESTAN Y VAN A AFECTAR LA VIDA RELATIVAMENTE TRANQUILA QUE SOBRELLEVARON NUESTROS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS. ESPERO NO SOLO SUS RW SINO TAMBIEN, QUE ESTEN PRESENTES EN EL NUEVO CAP. ESTA VEZ NO LES VOY S DEJAR EL NOMBRE, PUESTO QUE AUN NO ME DECIDO... ESTA TODO MUY TRANQUILO HASTA EL MOMENTO, LO CONSISTENTE ESTA LLEGANDO...**

**MIS SAILOR BESOS GIGANTES..**

**moonandearthlove**

**Belu!**


	13. No te dejaré

_**.**_

Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercializacion.

Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon".

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13 **

.

"**No te dejaré"**

**.**

**.**

_Darien_ estaba apoyado sobre el barandal de hierro donde se había encontrado por segunda vez con _Serena_. Apoyado sobre los codos, daba la espalda al mar y miraba los rosales sumergido en sus pensamientos: la extrañaba más... porque sencillamente no podía sacarla de su mente ni por un solo minuto. Dudaba de su acuerdo. Hace cuatro años atrás había tomado una desición, pero luego de hablar con Haruka y Michiru esa mañana, había desistido de seguir manteniendo en pie aquella promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de no volver a acercarse a ella nunca más. Había tomado la decisión de comunicarle a las _sailor_ _scouts_ que él -NO renunciaría a _Serena-_. Ya no.

Sonó el timbre en la profundidad de la casona y dejando los rosales atrás, y abandonando sus reflexiones con ellos, cerró los ventanales para dirigirse por el largo pasillo hasta la sala. Abrió la puerta principal dejando pasar a _Michiru, Haruka_ y _Setsuna..._ se paró en la mitad de la sala y se apoyó sobre la pared, sin importarle que la puerta haya quedado abierta. Las mujeres se sentaron sin esperar invitación, tampoco saludaron, como era su costumbre.

_- Gracias por venir.-_ Les dijo secamente. Su tono de voz grave característico no había cambiado en nada.

Setsuna reaccionó al instante. _-Claro que no Darien, no debes darnos las gracias. Solo debes mandar... y tú lo sabes...- _Le dejó esta afirmación abierta para que él la corroborara, pero no sucedió.

- _El resto de las muchachas vendrá pronto. Tenían que encargarse de que Serena no sospechara.- _

Las palabras de Haruka sonaron con frialdad en los oídos de Darien; cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció los labios con un dejo de repulsión tras aquel comentario, le dolía que mintieran a Serena y con esa indiferencia como si se tratase de una gran hazaña que `por humildad´ no querían reconocer.

_Setsuna_ no tenía intenciones de perder más tiempo asi que habló de frente y con convicción. _-Darien... nosotras fuimos servidoras del Milenio de Plata en cada generación... hemos dedicado nuestras vidas a un único objetivo: el futuro `Tokio de cristal´. Hemos fallado y lo hemos asumido; algunas más, otras en menor medida; pero a lo largo de todo este tiempo TODAS hemos sufrido por no haber logrado cumplir nuestra misión. Aún así... si todavía... queda alguna mínima esperanza... estamos completa y desesperadamente dispuestas a intentarlo...-_

_**-**__ Te juramos nuestra lealtad Darien, puedes disponer de nuestra ayuda cuando lo requieras.-_ _Michiru_ participó de la conversación por primera vez desde que llegaron a la casona, pero esta vez, y como pocas veces lo hacía, habló sin pensar, como un acto reflejo vinculado sin rodeos a su identidad fuertemente arraigada de `Sailor Scout´. La autoridad que acababa de restituir Setsuna a Darien chocó en Haruka y Michiru como un balde de agua fría, haciéndolas asumir que aún, sin el palacio y sin el trono, Darien ya era su Rey. Lo sabían, sí, pero de alguna manera nunca lo habían pensado con seriedad... es que... sin Serena... sonaba como algo imposible de concretar.

_**-**__ Mientras tanto…- _Agregó Haruka _-…Tú debes disponer el tiempo que hay que esperar...-_

Una rareza que Haruka hablara así, pero a Darien ni siquiera le importaban las muestras de respeto, después de todo... con respeto o sin respeto, no había Tokyo de Cristal. Las tres mujeres quedaron expectantes; esperaban, con lo dicho, lograr movilizar algo en el cabizbajo muchacho, pero él mantuvo la postura y el silencio por unos cuantos segundos. En su cabeza se desencadenaba una batalla campal y violenta entre sus racionales pensamientos y las emociones encontradas, reprimidas y traicionadas...

_Darien_ suspiró, abrió los ojos de repente y decididamente habló. _**-**__ ¡Ya no puedo esperar más!-_ Gritó con rabia golpeando la pared sobre la que se apoyaba con el puño que colgaba al costado de su cuerpo. _-Está destruyéndome... ¡Demonios! ¡no puedo mentirle más!...- _Calló por un momento antes de susurrar seguro y concluyente_. -He tomado una decisión.-_ Su convicción era intachable y el aumento de su agitación y de la circulación de su sangre le infundían un calor interno como si se encendiera fuego en el interior de su cuerpo. Denotaban el monto de desesperación... y la impaciencia... y la incertidumbre de las consecuencias de esa desición...

_Rei_ que junto con _Mina_ y _Amy_ entraba por la puerta, se paró en seco al escucharlo y su temperamento explotó. _**-**__¡De que diablos estás hablando Darien!- _Rei era la única que se atrevía hablar a Darien así... no porque no le importara, sino porque amaba a Serena sobre todas las cosas y no le importaba quién fuera a hacerle daño, ella la defendía con uñas y dientes. Se exaltó, furiosa, con el solo pensar en el "egoísmo" de Darien... sencillamente no lo entendía y exigía explicaciones urgente. La luz anaranjada que iluminaba el cielo en los comienzos de la noche le pintó el rostro a punto de quebrarse en llanto. Los cuatro notaron su presencia al instante en que explotó su voz..

- _¡Eso no es lo que acordamos!... ¡No es así que deban ser las cosas!- _Gritó sabiendo que Darien había faltado a su promesa.

_Amy_ con la cabeza gacha no dijo nada... no podía alimentar toda esa locura, tampoco estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero reflexionó rápida analizándolo todo. Apaciguada y sensata, Amy siempre daba en la tecla de exacta para comprender la situación, por más confusa que se presentase.

_**-**__ Yo pienso igual que Rei, será muy duro para Serena. Darien… entiende…-_ Mina le habló tiernamente, intentando ser bien interpretada _-…Todos estamos sufriendo.- _Agegó con dolencia abrazando un puño a la altura de su pecho.

_**-**__ ¡No Mina!... ¡No es así!- _

Se escuchó un eco en la sala que la invadió de un silencio sepulcral. Todos frenaron sus propios pensamientos asombrados por la afirmación cortante que se impuso allí.

_Amy_ brotó en una fuerza que desconocía incluso en sí misma, pero cuando terminó de hablar, sintió un alivio interno... dandose cuenta que la situación los estaba superando... absolutamente a todos. Todos la miraron y automáticamente bajaron la cabeza. Ver a Amy sacada de esa forma era realmente alarmante, aunque... sirvió para tranquilizar las aguas que estaban prontas a desbordarse; sabían que la muchacha tenía razón. Sabían que el dolor de todas juntas no podía compararse con el de _Darien_. Él lo había perdido todo... e incluso... había resignado su vida misma, solo por amor.

Se sintieron despechadas y arrepentidas. Y una fuerte opresión se incrustó en sus corazones acelerados, confusos... controvertidos. La opinión general había cambiado… por fin abrieron los ojos y su disposición cambió, al igual que su postura.

_Darien_ no escuchó nada más, las palabras de Amy le dieron el puntapié que necesitaba al tiempo que la quietud se apoderaba de la sala. La pregunta esperada se escuchó desde lo bajo.

_**-**__D-dónde… dónde está Serena…-_

.

.

_Lita_ miraba las vidrieras, pero a decir verdad, no estaba ahí. Sus pensamientos intentaban imaginar lo que sucedía en la casona y se sentía realmente ansiosa por conocer los resultados de esa ansiógena conversación. Solo esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran satisfactoriamente de una vez... porque seguía pasando el tiempo, y seguían caminando en círculos sin llegar a nada.

_Serena_ estaba fascinada, se movía de una vidriera a otra eligiendo cosas mientras _Lita_ sonreía engañosamente y aceptaba probarse todo cuanto _Serena_ le entregara. Ambas estaban cansadas; habían dado vuelta todas las tiendas del centro comercial, y con tantas bolsas que pudieron cargar sus manos, iniciaron el camino de regreso.

Durante el recorrido, _Serena_… al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían cruzado ya en varias ocasiones con la noche de la fiesta, miró a _Lita_ de manera de que ésta, se diera cuenta de que necesitaba una confesión. _Lita_ sonrió, y con un gesto complaciente puso toda su atención. _Serena_ comenzó a hablar, mientras caminaban tranquilamente por la playa con los zapatos en sus manos. Ella jugueteaba con las bolsas, a las cuales hacia ir y venir de adelante hacia atrás como si fuera una niña; las bolsas bailaban beneficiadas por la gravedad, ella alegre y tierna hablaba de _Darien_ mientras se le iluminaban los ojos con intensidad.

_Lita_ pensó en el debate que seguramente se estaba llevando a cabo en la casona. Miraba a su radiante amiga con una mezcla de tristeza y emoción, y sus ideas de callar se iban debilitando. Sintió pena, por todo el daño que _Serena_ había sufrido, pero también sentía pena porque no podía disfrutar de lo que ella tanto había amado en el mundo. Deseó fervientemente que las chicas, en su discusión, concluyeran en darle una oportunidad a _Darien_ de poder estar con ella.

El mar estaba calmo, el cielo nublado daba señales de que comenzaría a llover. A un par de casas de la casa de _Amy_, estaban prontas a ingresar por el balcón que la comunicaba con la playa; el día comenzaba a ponerse gris, pero la noche aún no se acercaba.

.

.

Mina contestó. _-Lita la llevó al centro comercial… pero ya deben estar volviendo a la casa de Amy, así que deberíamos regresar…-_ Al decir esto, miró calmadamente a las demás, esperando la iniciativa de alguna por regresar y evitar que Serena sospechara.

En la cabeza de Darien resonó un tema:_ "__Maldita suerte__" _de _Sin Bandera y Víctor Manuel__. _No dijo absolutamente nada. Se despegó de la pared donde estaba apoyado y abrió de golpe el ventanal dejando entrar el bullicio del viento húmedo que comenzaba a azotar la playa, salió de prisa al balcón trasero e inmediatamente comenzó a correr, rodeó la piscina, abrió secamente el pequeño portón y bajó los escalones saltando de a dos, de a tres y llegó a la playa para seguir corriendo con todas sus ganas… Las chicas se miraron, y automáticamente se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a hacer… sin esperar ni un segundo, todas comenzaron a correr detrás de el, sin parar.

El seguía corriendo con todas sus ganas y con toda la fuerza de sus emociones; Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior con los dientes... como una manera de contenerse a sí mismo de gritar; sus pensamientos se fugaban... sus besos se contenían... sus venas hervían, sus puños se cerraron mientras su alma se desesperaba…

.

.

_Lita_ divisó una figura corriendo hacia ellas, se quedó quieta y casi boquiabierta mirando en esa dirección sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Serena miraba el mar, había hecho algún comentario al respecto que Lita no escuchó… pero la muchacha de coleta presentía que algo extraordinario sucedería... inevitablemente.

.

.

_Darien_ la divisó a lo lejos: ¡Ahí estaba!... Él ya no podía contenerse, ¡Debía estar con ella!, Sí... ¡Su vida se lo pedía!; él quería abrazarla... acariciarla... tenerla junto a él para amarla toda su vida…

Sus piernas corrían cada vez más fuertes y pesadas, y las chicas atrás no dejaban de seguirlo con todas sus energías; sabían que cometería una locura. Se metieron entre los balcones de las casonas para intentar llegar más rápido y luchaban por no perderlo de vista porque se les hacía demasiado difícil. _Haruka,_ la más ágil, avanzaba mucho más rápido que las otras, pero aún así no pudo alcanzarlo. El viento les chocaba en el rostro secándoles la piel húmeda por el sudor y luego de tanto correr, cuando todas ya estaban cansadas, alguien divisó, que a lo lejos, en la playa, se encontraban _Lita_ y a _Serena_, distraídas y mirando hacia el mar. Lo hizo Darien... luego las demás... pero él, las superaba en velocidad y desesperación. Siguió corriendo porque sabía que en un par de segundos arribaría a su más anhelado objetivo.

.

.

_Lita_ paralizada no quiso reaccionar. Vió a las demás corriendo detrás de _Darien_, pero no dijo nada; no se llevó a Serena con ella, no gritó a Darien que -No se acercara-, tampoco inventó alguna excusa para la presencia enfurecida de él.

.

.

_Darien_ sentía que no podía llegar; Estaba loco por alcanzarla, y las distancias se hacían cada vez más grandes. Corría, corría… seguía corriendo a toda velocidad, dejó atrás los males, los dolores, los recuerdos…

.

.

_Serena_ se percató de una pesencia corriendo en su dirección, y giró lentamente la cabeza, luego el cuerpo... y simplemente se le quedó mirando con indiferencia ¿o incertidumbre?, no comprendía nada y por el asombro quizás, tampoco reaccionó…

_Lita_, a espaldas de la rubia, bajó la mirada y sonrió con una expresión de resignación; `ya no podían hacer nada´. Levantó las bolsas que habían despositado sobre la arena y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de _Amy_, sin mirar atrás... Rei, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Amy, aún corriendo tras de Darien la miraron desde la lejanía… mientras bajaban la velocidad… y reflexionando la actitud de la ojiverde disminuyeron la velocidad hasta detener completamente el paso, a una distancia considerable de los jóvenes prontos al reencuentro. Se quedaron mirándolos… desde lo lejos… con miedo, pero con resignación.

_Darien_ logró a la distancia contacto visual con sus ojos azules… éstos brillaban cálida y armónicamente combinando con su rostro angelical… descendió la velocidad a un par de metros… y al llegar a ella se detuvo... casi... al rozar su naríz. La miró con una sensación de haber vuelto a la vida... con emoción, con sosiego... con... la sensación de `renacimiento´. Ambos se miraban y sentían sus respiraciones... aspiraban el aroma de sus pieles, se enceguecían por el brillo de sus rostros. Los ojos azules y celestes destelleaban en un contacto visual hechizante y eléctrico… Él posó suavemente sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, debajo de los hombros... y sintió la suavidad aterciopelada de su bronceada piel.

El cielo estaba gris, la brisa húmeda y helada que anunciaba la lluvia daba clima al lugar; la naturaleza se sentía en el aire; el mar opaco e inquieto bailaba con la espuma, mientras el silencio... se apoderaba de la escena... que los dos enamorados dibujaban para el mundo.

Las sailors desde atrás resignaron su postura, y los contemplaron tiernamente... con tristeza... pero con una sensación de calma, paz y tibieza especial en sus almas.

_Darien_ miraba a _Serena_, sin abandonar su pupila... algo había dentro que Serena no lograba leer, se cautivó por la profundidad de esa mirada intensa y se dejó llevar hacia el corazón del joven... le habló, con la vibración de su piel y ella... por fín pudo leer en sus ojos; entendió algo que hasta el momento no había comprendido; Recordó un beso de despedida... un anillo en forma de corazón rosa... una batalla en defensa del universo... el reencuentro con sus seres queridos y el inicio de una nueva vida... y luego lo sintió…

… el amor perdido había retornado.

.

Los ojos de _Darien_ se encendieron, se nublaron... y un beso se fundió en sus labios con tenencia y pasión… tomándola con fuerza depositó en ella todos esos besos contenidos, todos esos sentimientos que había dolorosamente podido guardar para ella, todo ese dolor que había soportado; Toda su vida, su maldita vida sin ella se mezcló en ese beso regalándole su terrible dolor, como la muestra de amor más poderosa que acogía su alma cansada. La brisa helada los abrazó erizándoles la piel, pero logró interrumpir la calidéz que sus almas desprendían hacia el cielo... las mentes de todos los presentes se tranquilizaban de a poco... todas las preocupaciones… todas las desdichas nunca olvidadas.

.

_-Te amo-_

_._

… y una lágrima se disolvió en el aire…

.

.

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**MILENIA ANGELS**: HOLAAAAA jejejeje, mamaza,. nada de sobornar eh?...se que ha pasado un long long time, pero quiero noticias tuyas urgente y nuevamente... ademas, tenemos una mision, la de arreglar cuentas con la plagiadora de mis fics, q al final no terminamos de hablar bien al respecto. Espero te este gustanfdo el fic, prometo seguir escribiendo y publicar mas seguido.. ando she ocupada lamentablemente, en fin!... te dejo muchos besotes... =)

**PRINCESS MOON-LIGHT**: hola de nuevoooo! se que denmore en actualizar, generalmente no lo hago, pero de todos modos espero que te haya gustado este cap, espero tambien que puedas engancharte en esta tragica pero emocionante novela jeje... te dejo miles de besos, espero tu presencia nuevamente =)

**SANDY-SERENA**: jajajajajajajajajja, no desespereeesss! ajajjaa, eso si, no quiero que me mates aun, aunque tengo por lo menos 15 capitulos adelantado el fic jejeje, soy medio malvada aveces, lo se muajajaja, pero me gusta que te pongas en "ascuas" como bien decis jejeje, asi esperas la actualizacion con mas ganas, me gusto mucho tu rw me rei mucho jajajaja, ah! tampoco quiero matarte...estem.. no quiero que muera nadie en realidad asjajajja, espero te haya gustado este nuevo e introductorio cap, si,,asi como lo lees, el que viene es mucho mas largo y comienza a descubrirse la verdad de la milanesa jejeje... paciencia.. muchos besos!

**LADY TORTOISE**: Muy bien querida susy susy su! jejejeje, efectivamente, lo de luna y artemis se desarrolla en el presente, al mismo tiempo que la investigacion de futoshi, este capitulo es corto, lo se, pero el que viene comienza a revelar muchas de las dudas. y respecto a tu otra duda, lo que sucede en la playa se desarrolla en el pasado, en orden cronologico, pero en el pasado, 4 años antes.. espero te sirva, lamento no haber estado mucho en contracto, ando en mil cosas, se me acabo la chachara, la facu me tiene agotada, toy con 3 practicas, el cursado y los examenes, mas mi vida cotidiana jejee, la extraño a mi pecesita jejeje (la compu) bueno, sin decir mas, gracias por lo que ya sabes jejej, te dejo miles de besos amiguita, espero ya estes totalmente recuperada de tu piernita =)

**LERINNE**: HELOUUUU!. bueno si, es verdad, no estan muertos los reyes, al menos por ahora :P jejjjajajaja... el tema es que es logico que sus semillas estelares sobreviviran con el paso del tiempo, pero deberas saber lo que va a pasar, lo que sucede en el pasado es la clave de todo... ya sabras, en el proximo cap, muchas de las grandes preguntas comenzaran a responderse, espero que sigas leyendome y gracias por tus rw=) muchos besiños.

**BLUESKYS**: HOLAAA...friendly (asi se dice amiguita?..mmm... ando medio mal con el ingles jajaja) en fin si, hay mucho por saber, antes que nada que bueno que sigas acompañandome en las publicaciones, espero te copes con la historia, el proximo capitulo te aseguro que revelara muchas cosas.. muchos besos =)

**MISTRESS9**: amiga de mi corazon!,, como tas?..en fin, se que paso muuuuucho tiempo desde la redaccion de tu review jejeje, pero espero ya dejarme de vueltas y ponerme mas en contacto con el mundo exterior jejeje., que lindo que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este te guste mucho mas, y el proximo te aseguro que te pondra la piel de gallina, asi que te esperp mnuevamente por casita jejeje, te kiero.. beshop!

**SAMS EFRON**: samichiii!,.. hola mi alma gemelaa jajaja, no te puedo explicar mis despanzadas de la risa cpon tus rws! ajajajajajaj, me rei horrores, encima me los lei todos juntos, porq no habia podido entrar muy seguido, el tema es que es cierto que escribes mucho, querida mia, lo tuyo es patologicamente inevitable...e inexplicable! jajajajjaa, me da miedo pensar que hablas como escribes ajajajaja, debes hablar super rapidito, me gustaria escicharte..y personalmente mejor jejejej.. de todos modos, gracias por tomarte ese tiempo abismal para leerme y contesar a todos y cada uno de los cap que (muuuuy espaciadamente jeje) publique.. gracias por tus palabritas, sos una de las pocas personas que siento que me motivan mas y mas a seguir en esto.. gracias...pero sobre todo, creo que en el fondo nos entendemos mas de lo que nos imaginamos, y eso que no nos conocemos cara a cara... toy emozionadaaa znif.. =)... :$ buenop jejeje, te kiero musho amiguita... gracias again!...espero este nuevo cap colme tus expectativas, pero algo mas, el proximo comienza con las revelaciones... paciencia, espero los disfrutes.. muchos besos!

**MUY BIEN LECTORECILLOS JEJEJE, ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAP, ESPERO NO RECIBIR QUEJAS SOBRE EL LARGO DEL MISMO JEJEJE, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO COMPENSO TODO.. PREPARENSE QUE PRONTO SE REVELA LA VERDAD DE LA MILANESA CON PAPAS :P, COMIENZA LA FASE DE RESPUESTAS A LAS GRANDES PREGUNTAS QUE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO SE REALIZARON EN SUS PENSANTES Y LOKAS CABECITAS.. **

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS NUEVAMENTE EN GENERAL POR NO SER FANTASMITAS, ESPERO SUS RW...GRACIAAASS! JEJEJ =)**

***.MOONANDEARTHLOVE.***


	14. Sueños perdidos

Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización.

Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**Capítulo catorce**

.

"**Sueños perdidos"**

**.**

**.**

Darien confesó con la voz rasgada de dolor _-…Te Amo…-_

Pero una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro quebrantado de Serena y se disolvió en el aire, efumándose como una pequeña estrella... luego del destello... _Serena_ se desmayó...

Las muchachas no se movieron de sus lugares, simplemente miraban la sorprendente escena privadas de reacción... "¿así debía de ser?". La pregunta era común en los pensamientos de todas... ¿así debía de ser el dolor insoportable del recuerdo?... Quizás Serena... jamás debía recordar...

_Darien_ la acostó en la arena como si fuera una muñeca de frágil cristal. Él apoyó una rodilla sobre el piso, y sobre la otra, con ayuda de su brazo, sostenía delicadamente la cabeza y la mitad superior del cuerpo yaciente de _Serena_. Acarició el suave y lozano rostro con devoción... su cabello dorado y pleno, se embriagó del perfume dulce de su piel... y con una mirada repleta de adoración _Darien_ contempló por un largo rato a su amada. Sentía el dolor mismo del corazón de Serena, lo conocía tanto porque lo había sentido inquebrantablemente ardiente bajo su propia piel y en ese preciso momento había sentido que la unión de su historia con la de la rubia los fortalecería para siempre, en un supuesto y breve camino hacia la felicidad... pero no fué así... la había soltado... allá, hacía cuatro años. Pero hoy, en esa tarde húmeda y fría sobre la arena de la playa, bajo la custodia de sus vigorosas y obstinadas amigas, se juraba a sí mismo, que había llegado el momento de no dejarla nunca más. El la cuidaría, la acompañaría, y estaría para ella el resto de los días de su vida... Como lo prometió una vez.

.

.

_Lita_ ya en la casona, sentada finamente sobre el sillón de la sala; silenciosa, pensativa y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, estaba firmemente conforme consigo misma por lo que había hecho. No le importaba lo que pensaran las demás... no le importaba si la enfrentaban... ella sabía que su desición era la correcta y estaba tranquila por ello. La mujercita de los aretes de rosa, siempre había sido partidaria de que ambos, Darien y Serena, enfrentaran juntos lo que pasó... los dos debían asumirlo de una vez por todas... pero las demás nunca lo aceptaron. Era conciente que las sailors simplemente querían proteger a _Serena_, pero Lita pensaba en _Darien_, y sabía que a pesar de ser resistente, terco y perseverante... se sentía solo sin ella, y que además, dijeran lo que dijeran, el lugar de _Serena_ siempre fué y sería estar con él.

Las demás, sin mirarse, sin decir nada... comenzaron a despejar la playa para retirarse cada una a su respectiva residencia. Setsuna se iría al hotel con Hotaru y Max, Haruka y Michiru a su casona alquilada, y Rei y Mina a la casa de la peliazul. ¿Lo que pensaban?, bueno... simplemente que _Darien_ sabía mucho mejor que ellas la mejor manera de proteger a _Serena_…

.

.

El cielo estaba gris. Unas insignificantes gotas de lluvia helada comenzaron a caer fundiéndose sobre la arena seca... al tiempo que unos relámpagos destelleaban a la distancia sobre el mar inquieto.

_Darien_ seguía conteniendo a _Serena_ sobre sus brazos. La miraba, la acariciaba… si poder librarse de su hechizo. Todo aquello que tanto había extrañado hacer se presentaba en esa noche naciente como un regalo del destino. La levantó suavemente sintiéndo el peso muerto a pesar de su delgadéz y comenzó a caminar por la playa hundiéndo sus pies descalzos en la tierra…

Subió las escaleras y abrió el ventanal. Las chicas sentadas en los sillones de la sala de _Amy,_ lo miraron con ojos tristes pero él no pareció percatarse de ello. Entró con _Serena_ en brazos y comenzó a caminar por el único pasillo que había en la sala. Atravesó la puerta de una habitación, la primera que encontró y la depositó delicadamente sobre la cama tendida…

Se recostó junto a ella, apuntalando el codo sobre la almohada y apoyando la cabeza sobre su muñeca. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, corrió delicadamente los pequeños cabellos blondos que se posaron sobre el rostro de la joven. La canción más hermosa se le vino a la mente, y susurrando despacio le dijo con el corazón:

_._

_"Si solo supieras que mi alma esta enferma de amor,_

_si tan solo notaras que en pedazos esta mi corazón,_

_y una lluvia de mar arrastraría lo que sufro yo..._

_pues me dediqué a morir, desde tu adiós…_

_Si supieras que el tiempo no ha borrado el ayer,_

_y la pena es un camino sin salida q no sé recorrer…_

_me dejaste en la mitad de mi destino sin decir porqué;_

_Soy nadie sin tu voz llamándome…_

_Y aquí estoy solitario y solo extrañando todo;_

_desde que tú te despediste de mí, _

_sin hallar el modo de reencontrarme con el hombre que fuí por quererte así._

_Tu sombra se mueve entre las sábanas al despertar,_

_y no logro llegar al medio día sin echarme a llorar..._

_tu fantasma camina por la casa y me hace temblar..._

_no puedo respirar, no puedo más…_

_Y aquí estoy solitario y solo extrañando todo;_

_desde que tú te despediste de mí, _

_sin hallar el modo de reencontrarme con el hombre que fuí por quererte así…_

_Dime que sabes del dolor, dime si nunca te pasó..._

_tener un nudo en la garganta..._

_No sé a que dios le debo rezar, cómo hacer para olvidar_

_tu amor… tu amor…_

_Y aquí estoy solitario y solo extrañando todo;_

_desde que tú te despediste de mí, sin hallar el modo..._

_de reencontrarme con el hombre que fui por quererte así."_

_("Solitario y solo"_ de _Noel Schajris)_

_._

_.  
_

Darien no contuvo las ganas locas de acariciarle las rosadas mejillas, atravesó su suave mentón, los enrojecidos hombros... y con increíble ternura grabó en sus retinas la preciosa imagen de una princesa en ensueño; El susurro de su canción llenaba la habitación como la lluvia pintaba de frescura a la ciudad entera. El cielo estaba gris, sí... gris… y la llovizna enfrió la noche…

_Darien_ agotado… se quedó dormido junto a ella... dando la sensación de tener en frente a la impactante escena de Romeo y Julieta entregados al amor y a la tragedia, teñidos por el beso de la muerte.

.

_Mina_ y _Lita_ a mitad de la noche se arrimaron a la puerta de la habitación que estaba entreabierta con intenciones de observar el estado general de Serena. Un haz de luz se escapaba por ella en el silencio. Al entrar vieron a _Darien_ dormido, de costado, con su rostro hacia _Serena_, el brazo doblado debajo su cabeza, y con la mano libre posada tiernamente sobre el abdomen de su amiga, conteniéndola, curiosamente... aún dormido.

_Amy_ entró por detrás de ellas y automáticamente abrió el armario para sacar un cobertor abrigado, mientras _Lita_ se dirigía hacia la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. La peliazul ayudada por Mina desplegó el cobertor para taparlos lentamente sin despertarlos; Apagaron la luz… dejándo a la habitación con el tenue sonido de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer torrencialmente en la acera; Cerraron la puerta por detrás antes de salir y se fueron a la cama sin hablar al respecto.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el hilo de luz que escapaba entre ambas cortinas molestaba recurrentemente los ojos de _Serena_ provocando que sus párpados pestañearan rápidamente. Mientras reaccionaba comenzó a explorar la habitación un tanto desconcertada: intentaba hacer memoria sobre la manera en que había llegado ahí, pero sorprendentemente... no lo recordaba. Se refregó la cara con la mano intentando despabilarse, cuando se dió cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación de _Amy_. Intentó moverse, pero un peso extraño la obstaculizaba; giró la cabeza, y lo vió...

En parte se preocupó por lo que podría haber hecho esa noche, era cierto que ese muchacho extraño le gustaba y mucho, pero la verdad era que el solo pensarlo la desconcertaba aún más... ni siquiera la había flirteado. "_¡Este maldito me drogó!_" pensó al acto... no recordaba nada aún de la tarde anterior.

Le tocó intencionalmente el brazo a _Darien_ con varias puntadas de su dedo índice y éste comenzó a reaccionar. Abrió los ojos y borrosamente la divisó… sonr tiernamente… con el cabello totalmente despeinado.

_**-**__ Serena… __**-**_ Le dijo con la voz ronquilla antes de darse cuenta de la expresión de enojo que ella tenía.

La muchacha no pudo resistirse a ese rostro divino. Los cabellos negros enredados y los ojos aún fruncidos por el sueño le regalaban un toque sencillamente encantador. Sonrió interrogante preguntándole con dulzura. _-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-_

Darien se pasó la mano por la cabeza intentando acomodar el embrollo de sus mechones en vano._** -**__ Ayer... te desmayaste en la playa mientras charlabas con Lita y yo... solo le ayudé a traerte... La verdad es que… me quede cuidándote... quería corroborar que despertaras. Me debo haber quedado dormido. No fue mi intención… Soy médico, no enfermero...- _Sonrió tímido y un tanto abochornado..._  
_

_Serena_ no lo dejó terminar de justificarse _-Gracias…-_ Lo interrumpió con ternura y debilidad... casi sentía que sus piernas temblaban por los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama con espontaneidad. _Serena_ se apoyó sobre los mullidos almohadones y al tiempo que recordaba, comenzó a contarle todo lo que habían hecho con _Lita_ la tarde anterior, sin olvidarse del almuerzo que habían tenido con sus amigos lugareños... _Dárien_ asintió escuchándola relatarle lo que él ya sabía... y sin embargo la escuchó... en silencio, haciendo algún comentario de vez en cuando. Pero no podía sacar de su mente el recuerdo del beso que le había entregado en la playa; aún sentía el roce de sus carmines labios... y el sabor... Ella había recordado, Dárien lo sabía, pero el golpe había sido muy duro para ella... por segunda vez. Afortunadamente, si es que podía considerarse de esa forma, habían vuelto al punto de inicio: Al desconocimiento total... y algo le decía que no sería por mucho tiempo.

El muchacho se colocó los zapatos y salieron de la habitación. _Dárien_ ayudó a Serena a desplazarse por el pasillo de la casa arrastrando sus pantuflas, mientras él posaba sus manos livianamente sobre los hombros de la -todavía- mareada muchacha. Al llegar a la sala vieron a las chicas desparramadas por el lugar... dormidas. Incluso _Haruka_ y _Michiru_ estaban ahí.

La rubia abrió los ojos percibiendo su presencia, y cuando los vió se levantó del sillón para acercarse a _Serena_. _**-**__ Cabeza de bombón... ¿Estas bién?-_

Serena se extrañó de la familiaridad con la que el sexy muchacho se le refería _– Eh… Si, Gracias...-_ Dijo mientras las mejillas se le ruborizaban, ¡Claro! Se había dado cuenta al instante de que era una mujer. _-Solo fue un desmayo pero, discúlpame… no te recuerdo. ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?-_

_Michiru_ abandonó el sofá integrándose también; _Serena_ la miró expectante mientras la elegante mujer se le acercaba. _-...Tú no nos recuerdas Serena, pero somos viejas amigas; hace poco tiempo nos enteramos que estaban en la ciudad, y vinimos a visitarlas… allí nos contaron lo que sucedió contigo. Esperamos que lo de ayer no haya sido una secuela del accidente, lamentamos no haber estado allí contigo ese día. Estábamos fuera del país. ¡Que hermosa sorpresa que hayamos podido volver a verte!-_ Una sonrisa sincera se le dibujó en el rostro _-...Y además saber que estás muy bién... nos pone muy contentas...-_ Dicho ésto la abrazó cariñosamente y _Serena_ sintió que en su piel penetraba una calidéz importante que emanaba del esbelto cuerpo que la envolvía... quedó en silencio.

Ésto, no era otra cosa que una mentira más... es cierto, pero nadie en esa sala quería apresurar las cosas; Ya iba a haber mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante para dejar en claro este tipo de revelaciones. _Dárien_ no estaba muy conforme de todos modos, pero no las contradijo... En parte se debía a que estaba cerca de "ella", quién había amanecido muy bién... el resto sobraba por ahora. Estaba fuertemente convencido de que en algún momento debían enfrentar la verdad... pero con cautela y tranquilidad en demasía... porque como lo estaban comprobado, el shock de la tarde anterior había sido muy fuerte para _Serena_.

.

El resto comenzó a despabilarse con el diálogo que se llevaba a cabo en la sala, y todas se levantaron para llenar de las mismas preguntas a _Serena_. La rubia sonrió plenamente agradecida por la preocupación de todos... miró curiosa a _Lita _que fué la única que no preguntó, y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa especial y relajada... Kino sabía que todo estaba muy bién ahora. Se acercó a la mesada de la cocina, que se separaba de la sala por un mueble bajo, al mejor estilo de un loft... y habló con alegría para todos. _**-**__ Les voy a preparar un excelente desayuno... asi que tomen asiento...-_ Sonriente se colocó el delantal de cocina y se dirigió hacia la heladera para buscar un par de ingredientes. No era novedad que además de la fotografía, la cocina era una de sus más grandes aficiones.

El resto, felices y contentos, comenzaron a ubicarse al rededor de la mesa comedor. Mientras se sentaban, _Lita_ miró a _Dárien_ y le regaló una sonrisa de aceptación. Él la comprendió al instante... la muchacha siempre había estado del lado de él, al igual que Amy; e invadiéndose de tranquilidad se sintió profundamente agradecido al recordar la actitud de _Lita_ aquella tarde... `extremadamente agradecido´ no le bastaba para describirlo.

Charlando de cosas banales, hazañas y travesuras, se estaban divirtiendo como los viejos amigos que eran. _Dárien_ estaba unido a la conversación como uno más, pero además de ello, su presencia se destacaba curiosamente con fuerza, y _Serena_ se extrañó de que se llevara tan bién con sus amigas, aún cuando recién se conocían... y ellas, bueno... eran de una mentalidad bastante particular, al punto de que Serena temía de que terminaran sumidas en algún disparate, o peor aún... en algun_a _estupidéz o gansada. Él aparentaba ser un tanto reservado…

Las conversaciones eran cuidadas, obvio que sí. Sobre todo si contaban anécdotas que sucedieron cuando ya se conocían, allá en Japón, y hace ya varios años; Pero todos intentaban ser espontáneos y sobre todo buscaban estar relajados para poder pasar un buén rato... como en los viejos tiempos. _Lita_ se acercó con un par de bandejas repletas de comida, y sentándose al lado de _Serena_ y _Darien _se integró a la divertida conversación_._ Pasaron una mañana tranquila, extraña pero amena al fín... la manera en que se habían dado las cosas, los manetenía sobre todo esperanzados… ¿qué pasaría después?... aún no estaban preparados para saberlo.

_Serena_ no recordaba nada. El resto se había percatado de ello por la serenidad en la que la muchacha se encontraba: sus ojos brillantes, su cara risueña, su actitud placentera... y _Dárien_ por su parte se encontraba mucho mas aliviado que durante la noche... más aliviado que en varios años para ser más exactos. Pero de ahora en más se quedaría con ella indudablemente y la cuidaría, como Tuxido Mask cuidaba de Sailor Moon en los momentos más complicados... y si ella no recordaba nada, si no lograba nunca rememorar el amor que a él le tenía... él se iba a encargar de enamorarla de nuevo; La razón: ...sencillamente por que la amaba... y la amaba demasiado.

Se levantaron de la mesa bastante tarde en la mañana. Habían pasado varias horas charlando y se encaminaron a las habitaciones, de a turnos, a cambiarse para ir a la playa. El cielo había amanecido radiante por lo que pasaron otra hermosa tarde entre arena y sol. _Darien_ se sentía por momentos felíz, por momentos triste, a veces cansado... no obstante había hablado con sus amigos, para que también se unieran a la reunión.

Las horas habían pasado. Todos tirados en la arena, tomando sol, refrescándose con una que otra bebida, habían devorado las galletas famosas de _Lita _para luego disputarse un correteo detrás de la pelota; y chapoteando en el mar, nadando, jugando a los naipes... la tarde iba llegando a su fin. Todos sintieron caer el cansacio... cuando la tarde se había esfumado y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a irse en parejas... de dos en dos.

_Serena_ y _Darien_ habían quedado solos sin percatarse de ello. Lo único que habían dejado los demás fué la canasta con aperitivos y la manta con el dibujo horrible de un gnomo que tanto amaba Mina. Al darse cuenta de que solo habían quedado ellos, se miraron y comenzaron a reír sin poder parar… Al verla reír tan radiante y juguetona Darien sintió que el ambiente se llenaba de música, y se dió cuenta de que no podía sacarse de la mente el tema "_Gravity" de Coldplay._

_._

_**-** Ni me dí cuenta cuando se fueron... bien podrían haber saludado.-_ Comentó _Serena_ divertida mientras mostraba una expresión de enojo falso.

_**-**__ No importa, me alegra que lo hayan hecho.- _Respondió el muchacho mirándola a los ojos con fijeza. _- ...Me siento muy bien contigo Serena.- A_firmó.

_**-**__ Yo también.- _Se tornó pensativa._- Es raro lo que siento, pero es como si nos conociéramos de otra vida... no somos en nada parecidos, lo sé... pero hay algo que compartimos…- _Luego lo miró _- ...¿Qué piensas que sea?... ¿Los sueños quizás?… ¿Será culpa del destino de que nos hayamos encontrado en la playa?...- _

La rubia sonreía como si estuviera divagando... aunque _Dárien_ se sentía satisfecho por sus palabras... de alguna manera le daban la pauta de que _Serena_ se sentía a gusto con él, como en los viejos tiempos. Y no era para menos… en el fondo... muy en el fondo... ella todavía lo amaba.

La luna estaba esplendorosa, y _Serena_ sin sacar los ojos de ella contaba a _Dárien_ sobre cosas de su vida, sobre sus amigas, sobre cómo extrañaba a su familia...

_**-**__¿Sabes qué Darien?... me encantaría poder enamorarme de alguien como lo hiciste tú. Siempre he soñado con un hombre que fuera capáz de dar su vida por mí, de amarme incondicionalmente... de cuidarme y protegerme de todo... que fuera capaz de ser mi compañero, mi amigo... alguien... que cada vez que me besara... me despertara mariposas en el estómago... Es curioso, pero quizás… estoy soñando demasiado.- _Se reprochó mostrándose desilusionada_. -Me he cruzado con muchos muchachos que han intentado enamorarme, pero ninguno me ha despertado ese tipo de sensaciones, ninguno... hasta que…_- Su rostro se expresó con confusión y pensando a mil por hora si estaba `completamente´ segura de lo que iba a decir, concluyó con sinceridad y un poco de timidéz: -…_ te conocí a ti…-. Ni siquiera al decir esto lo miró, sus ojos se refugiaban en el paisaje estrellado de la noche._

_Darien_, tenía los ojos tristes, y la mirada perdida en ella… estaba sentado a su lado y veía como las llamaradas de la fogata jugaban sobre la piel lozana de la rubia rozagante de belleza. No quería que ella lo recordara, no ahora... pero sí quería que lo amara. El podía… por ella, soportar ese dolor de ambos… solo.

Apoyado sobre su mano izquierda mientras miraba la luna reflejada sobre el mar, suspiró hondo. _Serena_ callaba. Giró su cabeza y la miró, ella se encontraba pensativa aún... Inclinó su cuerpo, suavemente… y se fué acercando a los labios de ella hasta rozarlos cálidamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos desde muy cerca, y luego los cerró entregada. Él comenzó a besarla, con roces suaves y húmedos... y tibios... y mágicamente aparecieron en la habitación dónde se habían encontrado por segunda vez; Los ventanales estaban abiertos dejándo a la brisa atravesar la habitación; Los rosales perfumaban dulcemente, y la luna... la luna plateada que alguna vez los unió y fué parte de sus sueños… bañaba de esplendor el cuarto de los enamorados. Las cortinas bailaban al son de la ventisca fresca y los labios de los dos jóvenes se embriagaron de pasión.

_Pero Dárien_ rompió el contacto...

_**-**__ Yo... no puedo… no puedo. Perdóname.-_

Serena se apartó un tanto avergonzada. _**-**__ Lo sé… Es muy pronto...-_ Dijo dubitativa colocando dos dedos en sus labios. Buscaba contenerlos del deleite que sentían... y hasta conservar el cálido beso que había recibido un segundo atrás.

Darien no podía pensar claramente... estaba abrumado, aterrorizado. Se dió cuenta de lo que realmente quería y le habló desesperadamente. _**-**__Necesito pasar esta noche a tu lado. Por favor ¡Quédate conmigo!...- _Suplicó con tristeza_._

_Serena_ ni siquiera lo pensó. Lo besó frenéticamente poseyéndole los labios con tesón y luego lo abrazó bien fuerte dándole a entender que no lo dejaría. El respondió el abrazo refugiándose en ellos con fuerza para tomarla de las mejillas. La besó muchísimas veces, con besos cortos e intensos y sonrió de regocijo: Haría de esa noche `especial´. Prendió la luz del velador de la habitación, y besándo nuevamente a _Serena_ antes de salir, encaró el pasillo hasta la cocina para buscar un poco de vino.

_Serena_ quedó sonriente, obnubilada, y con la mirada radiante de amor. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación mirando los cuadros, los muebles, el decorado, como toda curiosa que era, pero a la vez, eso le permitía controlar un poco su ansiedad, y sus nervios... Pero sin querer se detuvo en un cajón semi abierto... "_La curiosidad mató al gato_" pensó con ironía antes de reír para sí misma sabiéndose entrometida. Lo abrió, y revolvió sin cuidado infinidad de papeles que se encontraban dentro... y antes de cerrarlo tocó un pequeño bultito que llamó especialmente su atención… No supo si debía saciar su intriga o dejarla simplemente pasar...

… una cajita negra…

La tomó en sus manos, sintiéndo la suavidad del material acariciar sus dedos; supo que era terciopelo porque su madre tenía una similar en su habitación. La abrió lentamente... estaba pesada porque había algo dentro... y lo vió... una hermosa piedra rosa que titilaba sobre un anillo plateado… una piedra hermosa… hipnotizante… Sus oídos se taparon como si se hubiera sumergido en la profundidad del mar luego de una explosión potente y en su cabeza retumbó, la voz que reconocía de un hombre: -_"Te amo Serena"…-_

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocó que soltara la caja para tomarse el cabello con las manos… un dolor impactó sobre su pecho, sobre su vientre y sobre su alma… cayó de rodillas al piso. tirándo consigo el cajón sobre el que se había apoyado para amortiguar el golpe. El ruido del caer de los objetos retumbó en la casa silenciosa y _Dárien,_ que entraba por la puerta a la habitación lo sintió...

… El recuerdo emergía inevitable… imponente… doloroso…

.

**Flashback.**

Un auto rojo transitaba por la carretera central de _Tokio._ La música del famoso _Yusuke_ _Amade_ sonaba en el stéreo. Una pareja: una rubia de chonguitos, con un vestido volátil y delicado, sonreía alegremente. Al volante, un joven de cabellos oscuros apoyaba el brazo izquierdo sobre el marco de la ventanilla, sonriendo, mientras tomaba el volante con ambas manos. La muchacha estaba muy divertida, movía sus brazos buscando algo en el bolso... el la miró y la vió hermosa, sonrió hacia un costado antes de volver la mirada hacia la ruta.

Un gran camión perdía el control frente suyo. El camión no estaba ahí segundos antes. La ruta estaba desierta.

No importaba si era negligencia o si verdaderamente un desperfecto lo provocó. Pero inevitablemente el inmenso camión se deslizaba bruscamente y a una gran velocidad. El muchacho maniobró el volante, pero las llantas resbalaron, el conductor perdió el control del auto, y la muchacha veía frente a sus ojos la tragedia que se sucedería. En milésimas de segundo, el camión de costado resbalaba por la carretera en dirección a ellos. Se estampó contra el vulnerable auto rojo descontrolado, y miles de pedazos metálicos volaron por el cielo. El auto rojo rodó hasta la banquina, para quedar boca abajo todo abollado.

El muchacho abrió los ojos aturdido, para divisar pobremente a la muchacha ensangrentada. Se sintió impotente. Sollozando llevó ambas manos al vientre de la rubia… un caño metálico la había traspasado. Su dolor llego hasta el límite, y su desesperación era incontenible… su corazón sangraba, su culpa no tenia fín… un silencio profundo cubrió la escena… y el muchacho… aturdido salió del auto por la ventanilla rota… comenzó a caminar débilmente por la carretera… buscando ayuda... su alma gritaba, pero sus labios no podían emitir sonido. Se tomaba el costado derecho de su cabeza con uno de los brazos, pero no era suficiente, la sangre que de ella se desprendía lo bañaba por completo…

**Fin flashbak**

**.**

_Serena_ comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente... y sus gritos... sus gritos desgarrados eran capaces de erizar la piel de cualquier ser humano que tuviera alma. _- Agghh… aghhh!-_

_Darien_ dejó las copas y se tiró arrodillado al suelo para contenerla… podía sentir su dolor… era insoportable… la abrazaba e intentaba aliviarla, pero el dolor los aturdía… Se desgarraban sus pechos, sus gargantas…

Se acostó en el piso y _Darien_ cayó con ella; El llanto de Serena era escalofriante... las lágrimas brotaron hasta el cansancio y ambos en el piso fueron vencidos por el sueño… sin lograr sanar el dolor...

.

.

_"El diamante de una estrella __ha rayado el hondo cielo, _

_Pájaro de luz que quiere e__scapar del universo... _

_Y huye del enorme nido dó__nde estaba prisionero... _

_Sin saber que lleva atada.. u__na cadena en el cuello..."_

_(Diamante- F. Garcia Lorca)_

.

.

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

* * *

**Hola gente linda.. se que demoré casi un año en actualizar jeje, me colgué con otras cosas, sin embargo, prentendo concluir la historia y a partir de ahora actualizaré mucho mas seguido.. gracias por aquellos/as lectores/as que retomarán esta hermosa historia.. prometo no desilusionar.. sin embargo, busco realizar una historia poco convencional, me gustan los finales felices.. pero tambien la originalidad, espero sepan captar mi mensaje.**

**Por favor, y sé que no es mi costumbre pedirlo.. me gustaría que dejaran sus rw, de hecho quisiera saber si quieren que continúe las publicaciones. Y pido perdón por que esta vez, como única vez, pasaré por alto las respuestas a las rw que me dejaron anteriormente.. perdón!.. prometo no repetir esta informalidad jeje =D ahora sí.. espero que disfruten el siguiente cap..-**

**.**

**.**


	15. El comienzo de las Revelaciones

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**Capítulo Quince**

.

"**El comienzo de las Revelaciones" **

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, bién temprano, _Amy_ chateaba con _Luna_ desde la comodidad de su cama y le pasaba el parte de cómo estaban las cosas por allí... al otro lado del mundo.

La gata reveló a la joven de pelo azul, que durante el tiempo que había vigilado a _Serena, -_largo tiempo-, la había notado distante y melancólica... que siempre había presumido que en alguna parte de su cuerpo se escondían los recuerdos de su pasado, y de su verdadero amor... que recordaba a _Darien..._ que recordaba... en lo profundo de su subconsciente... aquello tan duro que les sucedió a los dos; Porque era evidente que se sentía como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante en su vida, y la gata, era capáz de poner las manos en el fuego por esta afirmación.

_Luna_ se había ocultado luego del accidente, ya que _Serena_ no recordaba que era _Sailor_ _Moon..._ no recordaba que sus amigas también eran _Sailor_ _Scouts..._ no recordaba que estuvo con _Darien_ alguna vez; que conoció su futuro con _Rinnie;_ tampoco recordaba que durante gran parte de su vida adolescente había luchado conta las miles de formas que podía tomar el mal, y que en muchas de esas luchas no había logrado salir ilesa; ni ella ni sus amigas y así... incluso habiendo visto en toda su infancia dibujos animados, y teniendo en cuenta todas las posibilidades tecnológicas en cuanto innovaciones que podían ocurrirse en un país increíble como Japón… iba a resultar extraño que `su gata hablara`. Fué entonces, que luego de pensar en todo ello, _Luna_ se dedicó a protegerla desde la distancia durante el día, y por las noches: desde la oscuridad de su habitación; temía aún de que corriera peligro... `nunca se sabe con lo que uno se puede llegar a enfrentar de sorpresa´ pensaba la gata ante los cuestionamientos de Artemis.

_Luna_ sabía que podía hacerla recordar, eso era un hecho, puesto que ya había pasado antes. Pero como los resultados dependen de las buenas elecciones y así como hizo alguna vez... -esperar-; tomó nuevamente ese camino y decidió no hacerla recordar, considerando que las cosas habían estado tranquilas: No habían aparecido nuevos enemigos, no habían sucedido ningún tipo de situaciones extrañas en la ciudad, y además... habían sufrido su cuerpo y su alma un daño significativo y substancial... lo suficiente como para dejarla débil y vulnerable por el resto de su vida.

Tanto ella como _Artemis_ habían quedado al cuidado de _Andrew_ por pedido de _Mina_, y habían estado en contacto con ella en todo momento. _Andrew_ es una de las pocas personas que logró tener el privilegio de conocer el manto de magia que cubría las personalidades de cada uno de los guerreros que formaron parte de lo que tuvo que ser, y no fué… _Tokio de Cristal._

.

.

_Setsuna_, _Haruka_, _Michiru_ y _Hotaru_ tocaron el timbre de la casa. _Lita_ fué a atender, y con un tinte de preocupación en su rostro entraron una a una. Las que ya estaban en la casa, al ver a _Hotaru_ se pusieron muy contentas, la niña corrió y abrazó a las jóvenes, quienes no perdieron oportunidad de estrujarla, volarla por los aires y llenarla de besos.

Las mujeres se sentaron y preguntaron sobre _Serena_. _Mina_, con _Hotaru_ en brazos aún, comentó que no había regresado de la playa. En ese momento _Rei_ entraba a la sala desde el balcón de la piscina, con algo en sus manos.

**-** _No estan en la playa. Se fueron. No se si debemos preocuparnos, puesto que dejaron estas cosas allí_.- Dijo neutral.

_Mina_ con un tono de picardía hizo el comentario esperable -_Mmm… En dónde se habrán escondido estos dos... ¿eh?-_

Todas la miraron para encontrarse con esa sugerencia obsena que hacía la rubia con la mirada, y reaccionaron primero con enojo, luego relajando sus rostros en una sonrisa para tomar el comentario con un poco de naturalidad, o con alguna que otra carcajada, puesto que sabían que ello iba a ser bueno para _Serena... _pero si había algo que realmente motivaba sus preocupaciones era… justamente, que _Serena, _al lado de _Darien__..._ recordara "todo".

_Hotaru_ era una niña encantadora. A pesar de su edad, era una elegante señorita, muy delicada y atenta. Las chicas la habían extrañado terriblemente, ya que no la habían vuelto a ver desde que tenía alrededor de 4 meses, cuando _Serena_ se recuperó del accidente. Sin embargo estaba tal cual la recordaban cuando era amiguita de _Rinnie_, solo que un poco menor.

_Mina_ y _Amy_ jugaron un rato con ella, mientras _Lita_ y _Rei_ tomaban café con _Setsuna_, _Haruka_ y _Michiru_. La verdad fué que se dispersaron de sus preocupaciones... pero solo por un momento…

Por la cabeza de _Setsuna_ pasaron miles de cosas… imágenes, personas… fué interrumpida por el sonido de su celular... y miró el nombre del llamante, mientras apretaba el boton de recepción.

_**-**__ Darien… que… ¡que sucede!-_ Todas se pusieron en guardia _-Espera… calmate un poco… - Q_uedó callada por un momento_-...pero luego qué pasó!... ¡oh por dios!-_ Un gesto de dolor transformó su cara de preocupación _-Esta bien Darien… ¿y que necesitas que hagamos nosotras?… mmja… ¡si!, quédate tranquilo… ¡oh!, lo siento tanto Darien...- _Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos mientras la disolvía con los dedos_-… Sé lo que sienten… esta bién... si... si, quédate tranquilo, esta bién… adiós… si, adiós.-_

Todas las chicas miraban a _Setsuna_ expectantes esperando lo peor. Ella suspiró y esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar, mientras intentaba elaborar algun tipo de solución.

**-** _Serena recordó el accidente. Solo el accidente, no sabe mucho más. Encontró en uno de los cajones de Darien la caja con el anillo que él le había regalado cuando se comprometieron antes de su viaje a Estados Unidos. Automáticamente la escena del accidente vino a su cabeza, y dice Darien que le resultó muy doloroso. El también está destruido, lo escuché en su voz... Solo quiere que tengamos cuidado de no hablar de más. Necesita que esperemos un tiempo, hasta que logre asimilar lo que recordó… sobre todo las mentiras. Se siente defraudada, pero no está enojada... sabe que lo que hicimos fué por su bién… ahora está descansando en su casa.-_

_Todas asintieron… y aunque entristecidas, se sentían aliviadas porque sabían que __Darien_ ayudaría a _Serena_ a recordar lo que significaron ellas en su vida… y quizás… también su misión en este mundo.

.

.

En la casona de _Darien_, _Serena_ se encontraba de costado sobre la cama. _Darien_ a sus espaldas, apoyando un codo flexionado sobre la almohada y su cabeza en él, acariciaba el cabello de la rubia. Ésta, inmóvil, con los ojos perdidos, dejaba ver sobre su rostro los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado durante la noche, _Darien_ sabía que la herida no cicatrizaría rápido.

_**-**__ ¿Porqué lo ocultaron tanto tiempo…?-_ Dijo de pronto en un tono de voz apenas audible.

Darien no dejó de acariciarla _-No queríamos que recordaras. Es demasiado fuerte para una persona recordarse muerta...-_

_**-**__ Pero no entiendo… si yo estaba muerta ¿Como es que hoy estoy aquí?-_

Darien suspiró profundo -_Sabía que preguntarías eso en algún momento… y es algo un poco complicado de explicar.- _

Se levantó de la cama lentamente y a la altura de la puerta de la habitación se agachó para alzar uno de los vidrios rotos de las copas. Volvió hacia la cama, _Serena_ se sentó sobre sus talones en medio el colchón interrogante. _Darien_ se sentó frente suyo, la miró y luego bajó la vista hacia su mano derecha, con la otra mano agarrando el vidrio lo paso medianamente fuerte por la palma de su mano, dejándola sangrar. Luego, colocó su mano izquierda sobre la derecha, enfrentándolas, una calidéz fue percibida por _Serena_, una brisa tibia emergía de ellas acariciando las células de su piel, sus ojos celestes brillaron sin poder alejarse del espectáculo visual que era privilegidada de recibir. La sangre dejó de fluir frente a ella, y un gesto de asombro la sosegó, dejándola inmóvil. La herida comenzó a borrarse, hasta desaparecer por completo. Serena comprendió.

_**-**__ Hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber Serena-_ Le dijo despacio _– Hay mucho por recordar. Sé que será duro, pero yo estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites.- _

Levantó sus manos a la altura de los hombros y enfrentó las palmas a ella, ella hizo lo mismo y las apoyó en las de él… estaba lista para recordar…

… el tiempo se paralizó…

… se inmovilizaron en el aire sus cabellos que flotaban por la energía que se producía entre ambos… mostrando un espectáculo asombroso…

…Como dos estatuas, los enamorados se enlazaban en un contacto visual. Los ojos perdidos, aunque fijos en el otro, se enfocaban en el más allá. La imagen de los dos… podía observarse envuelta en una esfera dorada que hacía flamear las impecables sábanas debajo de ellos, pero dentro de la esfera, ni el tiempo ni la gravedad existían. La luz se acrecentó y los ojos de _Serena_ brillaron con una luz cegadora, llevándola a fraudulentar las leyes estrictas del espacio y el tiempo…

… sus oídos se taparon…

.

.

A media mañana, la ciudad de **Miami** se encontraba llena de gente.

_Hotaru_ correteaba por las calles, saltaba tronquitos, respiraba el aroma de las flores, observaba todo a su paso y lo examinaba, _Haruka_ y _Michiru_ caminaban detrás de ella a paso lento. Se dirigían a la residencia que ambas tenían en el lugar. _Setsuna_ había salido sola con _Max_, ya que por el trabajo y las obligaciones de _Hotaru_, no eran muchas las salidas que podían hacer juntos.

_Michiru_ estaba contenta porque ahora podrían verla más seguido, al llegar corrió detrás de ella y luego de hacerle cosquillas la levantó en brazos para entrar por la puerta de la casa. _Hotaru_ entró corriendo a las habitaciones y _Michiru_ a paso lento la siguió. _Haruka_ las miraba con ternura, entro detrás de ellas y se recostó en un sillón. _Michiru_ volvió a la sala con su violín, y _Hotaru_ contenta, correteaba con las partituras.

_Michiru_ comenzó a tocar y _Hotaru_ se sentó junto a _Haruka_ a disfrutar de la melodía. _**-**__Haruka... me gusta mucho la música que toca mamá Michiru...-_

_**-**__ Lo sé...- _La rubia asintió sin dejar de mirar a su pareja. Luego viró para regalar un sincera sonrisa a la pequeña que la miraba expectante_.- Sucede que... cuando eras muy muy pequeña... Michiru te tocaba esa melodía para dormirte; era lo único que te calmaba en las noches en que no podías dormir...- _

_Hotaru_ sonrió. La música era suave, fresca… triste. Instantáneamente algo presintió, una línea negra pero fugáz cortó su visual. La niña frunció el seño automáticamente y con enojo en su rostro sorprendió a ambas mujeres con una pregunta; una `cruda pregunta´, inoportuna... e inesperada.

_**-**__ ¡Porqué Rinnie!-_

_Hotaru_ se mostraba ante los ojos de las dos adultas con la respiración agitada, la mirada interrogante y acusadora, la impotencia claramente marcada en su postura… el dolor y la resignación en sus lágrimas esbozadas, y un temblor resquebrajado en su tono de voz…

_Michiru_ dejó el violín, y miró a _Haruka_… sabían a lo que _Hotaru_ se refería, y sabían la respuesta, pero lo pensaron un momento antes de empezar a hablar, puesto que dudaban si por la edad de _Hotaru_ podían darle ese tipo de información, sin embargo sabían que _Hotaru_ estaba preparada por la forma en que realizó la pregunta. _Michiru_ se sentó junto a ellas… y buscando el apoyo de _Haruka_ confió a la pequeña de ojos profundos… `la verdad´… antes de darse cuenta, para su asombro… que la niña ya lo sabía todo.

.

.

_Mina_ había salido a caminar con _Josh_. Sus manos los unían. Él parecía estar deslumbrado por la maduréz y la tranquilidad de _Mina_. La miraba al hablar, y era como si comenzara a sentir cosas por ella. _Mina_ por su parte, no había Charlado nunca con un chico como él, era demasiado profundo y eso la sorprendía... No podía comprender que la perfección se acogiera en un solo cuerpo; "_En el cuerpo de Adon_is" pensó sonrojada sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Caminaron a lo largo de un muelle muy pintoresco, en dirección al mar, dónde la actitud de él le hizo temblar las piernas.

_**-**__ Mina, yo… necesito decirte algo…-_ Le dijo frenando el paso hasta detenerse, _Mina_ seguía caminando, por lo que éste la estiró lentamente del brazo.

_- Si Josh, dime-_ Le dijo poniendo su atención.

_Josh_ se sonrojó. -_Me gustas… mucho- _El muchacho era definitivamente frontal.

"_Punto a favor_". _Mina_ confirmó su teoría de que "_el hombre perfecto sí existe, solo hay que saber dónde buscar y cerrar las piernas hasta el momento debido_". Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se acercó a él, y de puntillas lo abrazó por el cuello. Él la correspondió con igual intensidad, tomándola por la cintura. Un rato no muy corto les bastó para degustarse un beso, sin soltarse del abrazo soltaron el beso, mientras él se mordía los labios aún saboreándola. Ella se sonrojó.

_**-**__ Tu también… a mí-_

_._

_.  
_

La mente de _Serena_ comenzaba a trabajar mientras las palabras de _Darien_ le iban evocando las escenas de su vida… y los flashes se presentaban ante ellos tan reales, como si realmente estuvieran sucediendo. _Serena_ recordaba y los trasladaba a ambos a ese lugar como si fueran observadores externos de su pasado. Las palabras emergían de ellos, sin mover los labios… de mente a mente, mientras sus voces retumbaban en sus oídos.

.

- _Recuerda el día que nos conocimos… tú abollaste tu exámen reprobado y lo tiraste por los aires, yo sentí que algo me golpeaba en la cabeza mientras me quejaba, pero tú no te habías dado cuenta y no tuve mejor idea que realizar un comentario burlesco sobre tu mala nota-_ Dijo riendo – _y luego pude ver que te irritabas, porque sé que tenías ganas de pegarme por lo que había hecho, pero te fuiste, muy enojada conmigo… mientras yo te miraba de atrás… sonriendo por la ternura que me provocabas.-_

_- Lo recuerdo… me quería deshacer de ese exámen para que no lo viera mi mamá… mírame, era una jovencita aún… y tú Darien… eras bién joven ¿eh?... ya estás machacado-_ Le dijo burlonamente mientras _Darien_ la ignoraba graciosamente.

_- Bueno…bueno… Vayamos al primer encuentro con Tuxido Mask… ¿recuerdas quién es Tuxido Mask?-_ Le dijo riendo hacia un costado un tanto presumido _- En medio de una batalla que se llevaba a cabo en la joyería de la mamá de Molly. Pero no estaba Serena, estaba Sailor Moon, en su primer día de lucha contra el mal. Las cosas se pusieron difíciles y fue ahí cuando apareció un enmascarado que te ayudó para que pudieras vencer ese mounstro que tanto te aterrorizaba... ¿lo recuerdas?-_

_-… eras tú.-_ Pensó _Serena_ con asombro mientras _Darien_ la escuchaba.

_- Sí… era yo princesa. También fuí yo quién te regaló un relicario musical, en forma de estrella que al abrirlo dejaba escuchar una dulce melodía. Ese relicario me recordaba una mujer que se me aparecía en sueños, pidiéndome que encontrara el cristal de plata. Y esa noche, sobre las vigas de un edificio en construcción, nos creímos enemigos… pero yo me dí cuenta tiempo después, que esa hermosa princesa de mis sueños… era nada más y nada menos que Serena Tsukino.- _

_- Recuerda el día que salvé a Luna del choque de un camión. Creo que fué la primera vez que viste en mí un acto humano-_ sonrió por esa ironía _– De hecho siempre fuí grosero contigo, pero era porque me gustabas y no sabía cómo llamar tu atención. Recuerda a Luna, Serena-_

_Serena_ veía todo difuso… pero se esforzaba por recordar "_Luna… Luna… ¿quién es Luna?"._ Apareció en una especie de terreno vestida con uniforme de colegiala. De fondo escuchaba las traviesas risas de unos pequeños que se alejaban corriendo del lugar. La silueta de un gatito de pelaje oscuro apareció frente a ella sentado sobre el techo de un auto viejo. Unas bandas cubrían su frente, "_Pobrecilla_" pensó mientras la libraba de esa molestia. Al destaparla divisó una marca de luna creciente ubicada caprichosamente sobre los ojos del animal. _"Pero… no… ¿en dónde estoy ahora?... mi_ _habitación_". _Luna_ le regalaba a _Serena_ su broche de transformación. "¡_Luna_!" gritó sorprendida recordándola al fín. _"Mi hermosa gatita, mi confidente…mi guía… mi amiga… ¡cómo fui capáz de olvidarla!"_ se dijo un tanto desilusionada de sí misma.

_- Hubo un momento muy especial en nuestra vida, creo que en ese momento fué que me dí cuenta que ya comenzaba a sentir algo especial en relación a la atracción que sentía por tí. Nuestro primer retrato, ¿recuerdas a aquella pintora famosa que nos invitó a su casa y pintó un hermoso cuadro de los dos?. Aún nos peleábamos frecuentemente, pero ese día, mientras estabas sentada al lado mío, pude ver que te sonrojabas de verme. Yo me sentía extraño también, pero más extraño me sentí al ver el cuadro terminado. Con la luna creciente de fondo, sobre una plataforma blanca y en una especie de baile con patines de hielo… en ese momento me recordaba algo, que no podía saber qué era. Luego comprendí, que el ambiente del cuadro me evocaba a nuestra vida pasada, en la luna…-_

_Serena_ sonrió _–Sí… lo recuerdo. Ese cuadro me producía cierta nostalgia… pero sobre todo… tú me recordabas a Tuxido Mask… hoy comprendo porqué-_

_- El momento que cambió nuestras vidas rotundamente se sucedió en un ascensor. Ambos, sin saberlo, íbamos en busca de la misma cuestión, y no sé porqué, pero por primera vez pude tener un diálogo tranquilo y sincero contigo. Sentí la confianza y la necesidad incomprensible de confiarte parte de mi historia, pero uno de los generales del negaverso realizó un ataque que por milésimas de segundo nos quita la vida, y tú, optaste por confiarme tu identidad para_ _defenderme del peligro.- _

_- Ese día me dí cuenta que tú eras Tuxido Mask… no puedo explicarte la alegría que me provocó el saberlo. Cuando ví la rosa en tu mano, mi corazón comenzó a galopar fuerte, de la misma manera que me llené de dolor al verte agonizar ante mis ojos.-_

_- Recordamos nuestras vidas pasadas… la lucha en la luna contra el negaverso que nos costó la vida a ambos. Ese día, me dí cuenta que te amaba, que te había amado desde siempre, y la razón por la cuál la luna me cautivaba… tenía tu rostro Serena…-_

_- Luché contra tí…- Le dijo dolida. -…Luego de buscarte tanto tiempo. Me partía el alma ver a Endimión controlado por el mal. Quería ver regresar el hombre del cuál me había enamorado, pero no tenía mejor herramienta que el poder del amor que acogía el relicario, y gracias a él pude lograr que tú recordaras… y luego entregaste tu vida salvando la mía.-_

_-Te amaba princesa… y agradecí tu valentía. Pero nunca te dejé sola, yo estaba contigo cuando combatiste contra Beryl sobre un pequeño balcón de hielo. Eras una niña aún… y salvaste al mundo. Renacimos en nuestras antiguas vidas… gracias a ti… pero me hubiera gustado recordarte en esa época nueva, perdí mucho tiempo de estar a tu lado…- _

Cayeron al departamento de _Darien_. Escuchaban sonidos guturales sobre el sillón mientras se veían de espaldas hacía el mismo. El recuerdo estaba vivo: el día que cuidaron un bebé. _Serena_ vío a _Darien_ increíblemente tierno y familiarizado con el tema mientras intentaban entretener, alimentar y cambiarle los pañales al niño. Ella lo recordaba, debido a que _Luna_ la había reclutado nuevamente para que _Sailor_ _Moon_ volviera a la acción, pero él, seguía su vida como si nada hubiera cambiado. _Melissa,_ una compañera de escuela, enamorada también de _Darien_, lo buscaba demasiado para el gusto de la rubia y ese día fue a buscarlo en el apartamento. _Serena_ sintió tantos celos que no podía soportarlos, y mientras se íba pensando miles de cosas, sintió que _Darien_ la aprisionaba del brazo, demostrándole que le importaba demasiado, actitud que pocas veces había surgido de él.

_- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te pillé en la calle hablando con Melissa?, intentaba hacerte recordar que habíamos tenido una historia juntos y te mostré unas hojas con dibujos de nosotros…- _

_- … sí, "graciosos" dibujos querrás decir…_ - La interrumpió _Darien_ a las carcajadas. -_Sinceramente me sentí acosado_ _por ustedes y mientras peleaban aproveché y salí corriendo pensando que en realidad estaban locas… mira como me alejo a toda velocidad… en este momento ya estoy en el Arcade contándole a Andrew lo que pasó… el siempre se reía con ternura de tus ocurrencias. - _

_- Bueno… pero tú no sabes lo mal que la pasé sin tí ese largo tiempo ¿eh?- _Reprochó ella.

_- …Pero por fín entendí que había algo que me ataba a esa graciosa mujercita. Mira hacia allá. Es el departamento de Melissa y Alan destruido por la violencia del Árbol que ellos alimentaban de energía humana. A pesar de no recordarla, al ser atrapados por el árbol de la vida, le tomé de la mano intentando protegerla a toda costa. No sabía que ella era Sailor Moon, pero si lo hubiera sabido, igualmente hubiera hecho todo para protegerla…-_

_- Darien…-_ dijo _Serena_ con ternura _-…Recuerdo nuestra primera cita en el lago… que fue interrumpida por la llegada_ _de Rinnie… tan pequeña y temerosa. Si hubiera sabido que era nuestra hijita la hubiera cuidado mejor desde un principio…-_

_- No tenías porqué saberlo Bunny, pero fuiste muy buena cuidando de ella… se metió rápidamente en nuestros corazones. Creo que nuestro momento felíz, a pesar de las adversidades que tuvimos que enfrentar, fué el encontrarnos con el Rey Endimión, que nos reveló la verdad sobre esa pequeña que ambos habíamos logrado querer con todas nuestras fuerzas… el saber que estaba destinado que consumaríamos nuestro amor en una hermosa niña de cabellos rosados.-_

_- Nuestro amor siempre estuvo consumado Darien,, sinó no hubieras podido salvarme la vida con ese beso, en el espacio exterior, sobre aquél asteroide que amenazaba al planeta. Tan fuerte era tu amor que lograste que se reconstruyera el cristal de plata que se había roto…- _

_.  
_

Luego se hicieron presentes en el aeropuerto, el día en que _Darien_ emprendía viaje, con promesas de regresar, a los Estados Unidos. No sin antes pronunciar un "_te amo_" por primera vez, entregándole el anillo de compromiso que le recordaría a _Serena, _en ese tiempo de ausencia, su sólida unión y sus deseos de pronto iniciar la vida que tanto habían soñado.

Pasaron por los momentos de llanto e ilusión corrompida de _Serena_ a la espera de los llamados de _Darien_ que nunca llegaron, las cartas que con tantas ansias esperó, el sufrimiento de saberlo muerto, de ver morir a sus amigas de la mano cruel de _Sailor Galaxia_, la unión de _Eternal_ _Sailor_ _Moon_ con las _Sailor_ _Star_ _Lights_, la lucha final exiliando al _Caos_, el placentero retorno de sus amigos a la vida…

El paso por estos momentos dolorosos y desdichados llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a la sensibilizada muchacha, cuyo corazón se esforzaba por contener con fuerza la compostura. Era demasiado cruel y amargo recordar todo aquello, y demasiado hermoso tener de regreso sus momentos de extrema felicidad y júbilo.

_-…Este viaje ha sido difícil para mí, pero aún me siento fuerte… Mira Darien… éste es mi momento más especial, no puedo creer que pudiera olvidarlo… mírame, soy tan felíz a tu lado…-_

_**.  
_

_- Darien… dime… ¿De verdad me quieres mucho?-_

_- Si...-_

_- ¿De verdad?- Acurrucándose en su brazo._

_- Si…-_

_- ¿Cómo cuánto?-_

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?-_

_- Dime... ¿Cómo cuánto?-_

_- Bién… te lo diré:_

_"Mi amor por tí es más grande que el universo"-_

_**._

Una brisa los envolvió en la habitación, los objetos que flotaban por el cuarto cayeron al suelo vencidos por la gravedad, _Serena_ aún con sus ojos fijos en _Darien_ sintió que un escalofrío se apoderaba de ella…un temblor interno la invadió y el brillo enigmático que se despedía de la unión se perpetuó en su mirada.

_Serena_ regresó de sus recuerdos y su mirada perdida desapareció para dar lugar a una expresión conmocionada, su cabeza aún trabajaba asimilando las miles de imágenes y sensaciones encontradas. Sus palmas no dejaron de enfrentarse, sus dedos se entrelazaron, y una lágrima brotó de los ojos de la mujer que se encontraba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… en "su" lugar..

_Darien_ se acercó lentamente, la abrazó suave y cariñosamente… y ella se refugió en sus brazos sintiéndose protegida, amada y unida a él…

_**-**__ … ¿Estamos… casados?- S_usurró de repente, adjudicando la importancia que merecía semejante pregunta.

_Darien_ sin soltar el abrazo abrió con la mano izquierda el cajón de la mesa de luz. Sacó una cajita de gamuza roja, la abrió con la única mano que tenía libre y de adentro sacó un delicado anillo dorado, _Serena_ observó que combinaba perfectamente con el que _Darien_ tenía en su dedo anular izquierdo, la soltó y agarrándole la mano izquierda, la miró a los ojos con emoción y ternura.

_**-**__ Si.-_

Bajó la mirada y le colocó el anillo. Los ojos de _Serena_ se nublaron y haciendo caso al impulso que explotó en su alma, sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras un llanto ahogado atosigaba su garganta. Él no pudo resistir el llanto tampoco, pero las lágrimas que lo vencían no eran de emoción… eran de una profunda tristeza: aún había una cruel realidad que tenía que enfrentar _Serena_, y él aún no tenía el valor para decírselo… el recuerdo aún dolía y lastimaba…

**_._**

**_Flashback_.**

_Una iglesia hermosamente decorada…_

_Darien en el altar, mirando como Serena caminaba hacia él con un hermoso vestido blanco, la veía radiante… ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo la amaba! y su emoción por que fuera su esposa crecía cada segundo, resultándole insoportables los nervios que ello le provocaba..._

_Ella lo miraba desde lo lejos y sonreía tímidamente a medida que se acercaba… sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy especial, "diferente". Él lo percibió… pero no se dió cuenta en el momento la razón de ello…_

_**Fín Flashback**_

_._

_Darien_ volvió a la realidad, y se encontró sobre el hombro de _Serena._ Seguían fuertemente abrazados, pero _Darien_ suavemente se fué soltando del abrazo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. _Serena_ lo miró de igual manera esperando conocer lo que él tenía para decir.

_Darien_ lo pensó un momento sin despegarse de su mirada intrigada… pero decidió callar. Y tristemente fué sumergiéndose nuevamente en el abrazo, sin cuestionamientos de _Serena_. Él se había dado cuenta de que ella había recordado todo… pero que no había tenido una mínima evocación del día de su casamiento, aún cuando sabía que éste había sido uno de los momentos más felices en la vida de la soñadora adolescente.

.

.

_"El silencio me cobija_

_en el lecho de mi amor._

_Me protege un vacío…_

_…la mentira._

_Es lo profundo a lo que temo. Lo oculto._

_Alejo de mí y sumerjo lo doloroso en los oscuros escondites de mi alma._

_-No me permitas conocer… ¡te ruego desesperada..!-_

_Ámame en silencio, miénteme en silencio… que al dolor ya lo he conocido amor…_

_…no lo quiero de nuevo."_

_._

..

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**LITA JAPÓN**: Que bueno que hayas comenzado a leer… (Gracias a Sam dicho sea de paso por recomendartela) Estas en lo cierto, el causante del accidente fue Caos, Segundo: ¿Serena murió en el presente? Sí, pero no es solo eso, faltan unos cuantos datos que ahora comienzo a revelar. Tres: ¿Por qué las chicas no quieren que Serena recuerde todo? Bien, porque sería muy duro para ella saber toda la verdad. Y la pregunta sería porque Caos queria que Serena y Darien murieran, en "ese" momento. Cuatro: ¿Porqué hago que Darien Sufra? Pues porque durante toda la Serie se mostraron unicamente los sentimientos de Serena, y un poco de lo que sucedia al resto de las chicas, pero fueron contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que mostraron a darien verdaderamente dolido por algo, y de alguna manera perdia protagonismo. En este fic, Darien es de alguna manera protagonista, porque de la mano de el se van sucediendo las revelaciones. Ya vas a ver. Espero que sigas leyendo y q este nuevo cap te haya gustado =)

**SAMS EFRON**: jejeje.. que decir después de semejante larguisima y SUPER EXPRESIVA RW jejeje, Gracias por tu apoyo amiguita querida, sabes que sigues siendo mi punto de inspiración. Y como verás este capitulo fue mucho mas largo. Respuesta: Si Siiiiiiiii!.. ella estaba!. Pero ya vas a leer muchos mas detalles de esos días anteriores al accidente. Otra cosa, también estas cierto en eso sobre la "mano negra" jajaja. Fue el maldito caos que no se termina de morir! Jajaj. Y era el momento justo para que apareciera el camión fantasma!... loz hizo chocar a mis pochochos felizez. Snif!... En fín, que lindo que hayas podido entender como viene la mano, prometo no dejar lagunas, yyy… Serena recuerda poco cuando se despierta porque fue shokeante recordar todo de repente, pero ahora ya está mas preparada y de a poco… muy de a poco… se vá a ir acordando de detalles fundamentales para la historia, pero vos te enterarás junto con Serena, jeje… hacé de cuenta que Serena sos vos, prometo poner una escena bién bién lemon jajajaja. Pero ya sabes que no tan exlicitamente jajajaja—bueno amiguita bonita de mi corazón. Te dejo miles de besos!... espero este cap te haya gustado tambien.-. shao!

**RinnieandEliot**: Holaa.. jeje, que Happines que hayas estado al pendiente. Ahora prometo actualizar mas seguido. Espero que te guste como se va llevando la historia, pero trata de ir leyendo bien porque se vuelven a algunos momentos importantes pero con mas detalles, asi se va armando el rompecabezas. Espero lo puedas descifrar jejeje… sailor besos!

**Moonligth15**: Hola!.. hellouuu. ¡me encanta que te encante! Jojo.. este capitulo fue mas largo viste?.. espero ya comiences a comprender lo que esta pasando. Hay muchos sentimientos de Darien por salir a flote. NO VOY A DEJAR LAGUNAAAS- lo prometo. Te espero en el proximo cap =D.

**Ximena**: ¡que dulcee! Sweet sweet sailor =). Gracias por el "te pasaste", me hizo sentir muy bien. Espero que te guste mucho la historia, como me gusta a mi escribirla, de verdad que me tomo mucho tiempo y me fijo en los detalles porque quiero que quede bien, no quiero defraudar a nadie. Espero te haya gustado este nuevo cap, que es mas largo, como 3 de los anteriores. En fin!... espero nuevamente tu visita =). Gracias por tu RW

**Princess moon Light**: No te preocupes, Sere se siente un poco defraudada, pero siempre sabra que todo lo que hacen las chicas y darien por ella es porque quieren que sea feliz. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. y que sigas leyendo, porque cada vez se pondra mas interesante.. Gracias por tu RW.. miles de sailor besos.!

.

**EL PROXIMO CAP SE TITULA "Penas". **

**Adelantos: Lita le cuenta Benji que Serena y Darien ya se conocían tiempo atrás, y la razon por la cual se separa de ella. Bien detallado eh? Jejeje, Rei habla con Amy sobre un mal presentimiento que tiene con respecto a todo lo que esta pasando. Una escena con mama Ikuko que dá los indicios del porqué se le ocultan tantas cosas a Serena- y Una porcion del presente, de lo que sigue sucediendo en la casa de los Tsukino con la presencia del Detective Futoshi… **

**La historia sigue =)**


	16. Penas

Para _escribir mis historias me base en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercializacion. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptacion de la historia original, llamada "sailor moon"_.**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo dieciseis**

**.**

"**Penas"**

**.**

**.**

_Lita_ había llegado a la casa de _Benji_ porque tenía muchísimas ganas de verlo… pero además, porque sabía que _Benji_ necesitaba una mínima explicación. Estaba demasiado desinformado sobre la relación de _Serena_ y _Darien_, y se lo veía preocupado y confundido. _Lita_ sabía que no debía entrar en demasiados detalles, por lo tanto, confió en la súper capacidad de síntesis que tanto le sirvió en las clases de literatura durante la preparatoria. Entró casi sin saludar y comenzó a hablar directamente sorprendiendo al joven.

_- Benji… estoy aquí… porque creo justo contarte algo de `todo´ lo que está pasando…_ - Lita invitó, diciendo esto, al intrigado muchacho a sentarse a su lado sobre el sofá del living.

_- Bueno… ¡Al fín alguien se digna a abrir la bocota!-_ Dijo riendo.

Lo escupió, escupió todo lo que podía casi sin respirar_.- Serena y Darien… alguna vez... hace mucho tiempo, se conocieron y vivieron historias muy movilizadoras que los llevaron a la unión... Tan disímiles... tan distintos... tan hechos el uno para el otro... formaban una hermosa pareja… - _Dijo Lita exagerando una mueca de ternura mientras los recordaba cuando Serena era solo una adolescente.-_La pareja más hermosa que te pudieras imaginar... como si hubieran sido los protagonistas de un electrizante cuento de hadas, como si hubieran sido las dos partes contrarias de un mismo molde, encajando a la perfección. Pasaron miles cosas… situaciones duras, difíciles para ambos… y sobre todo... el accidente… que terminó por coartar esa inmensa felicidad...- _Pausó por un momento para recuperar el aliento._ -Darien, en medio del dolor, pensó que quizás hasta era una maldición que estuvieran juntos, porque siempre… ¡SIEMPRE!- _Dijo quebrándose en llanto. _- todo lo que sucedía los hacía sufrir… en especial a Serena… El accidente fue el punto cúlmine, la gota que rebalsó el vaso, el detonante de la penosa decisión que Darien tuvo que enfrentar; porque ya no podía verla llorar, no podía sentirla temblar de terror en sus brazos, quería dejar de ver agonizar su alma con cada caída, con cada ataque dirigido a ella por ser... por ser...- _Dubitó _-...no importa…- _Se tomó un momento antes de seguir hablando intentando controlar sus emociones.

Benji le acercó un par de pañuelos descartables que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Luego de limpiarse un poco de las lágrimas, prosiguió. -_El hecho es que tuvimos una reunión las 8 mujeres del grupo, Luna y Artemis (__unos amigos nuestros muy especiales) y Darien, todos pensamos que era lo mejor que Serena comenzara una nueva vida en la que pudiera ser, aunque no lo fuera "completamente ", felíz...- _Susurró bajando la cabeza antes de suspirar _-Con sus caprichos e inmadureces... con sus glotonerías y gritos... Libre de las responsabilidades que al lado de Darien se le atribuían… quizás algún día entiendas todo lo que te estoy diciendo. Darien esperó a que ella estuviera bién, acomodó sus cosas improvisadamente, y luego de besarla por última vez... se marchó del país y de su vida con intenciones de no regresar jamás.-_

Benji quedó un tanto aturdido por lo que escuchaba. Escabrosa decisión la que había tomado su amigo… pensó que era noble y muy valiente. En el fondo, sintió pena por él.

_- ¡Imagínate nuestra sorpresa al verlo nuevamente!, ¡después de tantos años!, y violando el acuerdo que habíamos hecho y jurado casi con sangre. Para él también fue perturbador, para mí... t-también lo hubiera sido si me hubiera encontrado en su lugar…- _Reflexionó para sí misma_- … pero supo superar bastante bién la situación. Incluso a pesar de ver a Serena y morirse por tenerla en sus brazos, fué cauteloso y paciente… Fué muy complicado para nosotras aceptar el riesgo de echarlo todo a perder por emociones del momento… y estamos haciendo todo lo que está a nuestro alcance… poniendo lo mejor de nosotras… porque ante todo... siempre buscamos la felicidad de Serena; la queremos mucho, inmensamente, y no queremos que ella sufra.-_

_Benji_ no terminaba de entender la razón por la cuál _Serena_ nunca podría superar el recuerdo de un accidente del cuál salió ilesa… y aún así no preguntó más; suponía que había algo detrás de todo eso... algo que nadie quería decir, o reconocer... Faltaba un dato sobre ese accidente… y dejaría que _Darien_ se lo contara todo cuando estuviera preparado. Agradeció la sinceridad de la chica.

_**-**__Gracias Lita, me agrada saber que confíes en mí. Yo quiero mucho a Darien, y aunque somos muy unidos los cinco en realidad, quizá igual que ustedes, yo lo conocí el primer día que ingresó a la facultad, cuando no se hablaba con nadie aún... siempre supe que era un hombre muy diferente al resto... Siento que es muy importante saber esto para poder ayudarlo, espero poder hacerlo de alguna forma… - S_uspiró un tanto resignado… sabía que Darien era reservado, y siempre fué de arreglárselas por sí solo… pero sabía que en algún momento podía tener un punto de inflexión… un momento difícil… o de abatimiento… o en el que simplemente necesitaría un amigo para hablar… o llorar… o compartir silencio…y en ese momento justo, él estaría. Se juró no fallar... estaría presente para él, bajo cualquiera de las condiciones que requiriera.

_Lita _interrumpió los juramentos de Benji_**. -**__ Darien esta cuidando a Serena ahora, ella está en la casona y gracias a él recordó parte de lo que le había sucedido… todas conocemos a Darien y él es muy especial, es un hombre muy fuerte… y es capaz de soportar cualquier cosa por Serena...- _

_**-**__ Nosotros sabíamos que él se había casado y que había perdido a su esposa, allá en Tokyo…- _Le contó Benji siendo sincero también con ella._-… nunca quisimos ahondar en más detalles porque nos imaginábamos que él ya había hecho un esfuerzo bastante grande de contarnos solo lo que nos contó… nunca preguntamos más… y cuando ustedes aparecieron pensamos que solo le traía recuerdos… no sabíamos que Serena era "ella", tampoco nos íbamos a imaginar eso puesto que pensábamos que estaba muerta. Aún no puedo creerlo… vivir tanto tiempo solo con esa gran mentira… - _Pensó en voz alta.

_**-**__ Lo sé. Él se ocultó porque temía volver a verla. Todos pensamos que sería lo mejor.- _Lita se mostró triste.

El muchacho se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, el extrañamiento evidente en su rostro le decía a los ojos verdes de la chica que aún estaba procesando la información._**-**__ Lo que no entiendo es ¡cómo! Darien en estos cuatro años ¡jamás! se cruzó con Amy, ¡siendo que concurrimos a la misma universidad!.-_

_**-**__ Mira, si hay `algo´ que siempre unió a Serena y a Darien fué el `destino´. Es algo que siempre los envolvió… N-no… no sé cómo explicarlo_- Dijo titubeando_.- __El__los han pasado por mil adversidades, y el destino siempre se las arregló para tenerlos juntos. Es por eso que no me sorprende. Pienso que… si quizás Amy y Darien se hubieran cruzado… nosotras no hubiéramos estado aquí en el momento justo, y Serena no se hubiera encontrado con él_.- _Lita_ habló con un tanto de inseguridad. Se quedó pensativa… miró hacia la ventana confirmándose a sí misma la explicación que acababa de dar. El muchacho no dejaba de mirarla…

_Benji_ la absorbió de sus pensamientos y la encaró con una gran pregunta. –_ Y-y… ¿qué papel crees que juega el destino con nosotros?-_ Se acercó a ella lentamente mientras hablaba pausado y suave, emanando sensualidad.

_Lita_ sonrojada, dándose cuenta de que _Benji_ caminaba hacia ella, no alejó su mirada de los pulidos vidrios que reflejaban el exterior del edificio. Sonrió sutilmente hacia un costado, casi ocultando su timidéz. _–Creo que_…- Dijo apoyando su mano delicadamente sobre el vidrio._ -…el destino se encargó de armar toda esta confusión para que nos encontráramos...-_ Su actitud se tornó un poco juguetona y lo miró ya sin nerviosismo en sus palabras _-… Para unirnos, quizás… para amarnos para siempre ¿No crees_?- Le coqueteó intentando avergonzarlo.

_Benji_ no se sobresaltó en una sonrisa, ni siquiera se sonrojó... la tomó por los brazos con tenencia, mientras la devoraba con los ojos entrecerrados recorriéndole la sedosa piel. Se abalanzó sobre ella recostándola en el sofá… la besó y la acarició efusivamente mientras _Lita_ respondía gustosa.

Las caricias se aceleraron; _Lita,_ que estaba debajo de él mientras lo besaba, le acarició la cintura elevándole la camiseta. Él se soltó del beso para lanzar la camiseta al suelo. Bajó los finos breteles del vestido de la muchacha sientiendo la erección de sus pezones, y le levantó la falda para penetrarla; Sintió su humedad y su exitación a través de su miembro y se dejó llevar hacia el placer con una sensación de novedad en su vida: Se estaba enamorando.

Ambos despeinados y temblorosos concretaban sus deseos sobre el sillón, sin censuras, sin vergüenzas, simplemente dejándose llevar…

.

**.**

_Rei_ recibió el llamado de _Darien_ en la casa de _Amy_. _**-**__ Si Darien… Dime... ¿Cómo está Serena?-_

_**-**__ Ella esta muy bién, está en la habitación.-_

_- Espero que siga así, pero queremos verla… ¿Podemos ir?-_

_**-**__ En realidad yo las llamaba para ponerlas un poco al tanto… Ella… ella… recuperó casi todos los recuerdos de su vida hasta el día en que despedimos a Taiki, Seiya y Yaten… aunque…-_

_- …Sí, te escucho…- _

_- …el cristal de plata sigue sin aparecer, lo cuál me parece muy extraño.-_

_- ¿De verdad?-_ Respondió Rei extrañada.

_- Es por eso que quería reunirlas a todas, ya que mucho de ustedes no recuerda. Quizás sus cristales puedan ayudarme a recuperar a Sailor Moon.-_

_**- **__Pero Darien…-_ Intentando resistirse.

_**-**__ Rei… sin Sailor Moon no podrá despertar la Neo Reina.-_ Dijo _Darien_ reafirmando su postura.

_Rei_ luego de pensarlo un momento, asintió. _- Tienes razón. Así será. Yo las reuniré. Lo haremos mañana ¿Esta bién?-_

_- No, aún no. Esperemos unos días, quizás sean demasiadas cosas juntas para ella. Su integridad aún está débil. Si recuerda algo al volver a verlas no será necesario realizar semejante estrategia. Vayamos tranquilos, nada nos apura...-_

_**-**__ Esta bién, creo que esta bien que lo tomemos con calma. Las chicas y yo estaremos preparadas, tú dirás…-_

_**-**__ Gracias Rei, estaremos en contacto, por lo pronto volveré con ella a la habitación. Adiós.-_

_Rei_ cortó el teléfono inalámbrico acentuadamente pensativa y lo retuvo un buen rato en sus manos antes de colocarlo sobre el equipo. Tenía que ver a _Serena_ antes de llegar a alguna conclusión al respecto, pero confiaba en las palabras de _Darien_. Se dirigió al estudio donde estaba _Amy_ poniéndose al día con sus libros. Abrió la puerta despacio. _Amy_ estaba sentada al fondo de la habitación, con el gran ventanal abierto. Ambas paredes laterales se encontraban recargadas por una gran biblioteca repleta de libros exageradamente organizados. Una alfombra oval muy colorida se ubicaba en el centro de la enorme habitación. _Amy_, estaba sentada de costado al escritorio, apoyando en él su codo y antebrazo izquierdo, con las piernas cruzadas sobre una banqueta, y un libro gordo en sus manos. Unos pequeños lentes ocultaban sus azules ojos. Cuando sintió una presencia en la habitación, bajó las piernas de la banqueta y dejó el libro a un costado.

_Rei_ tenía cara de circunstancias, y _Amy_ se notó levemente preocupada por lo que su amiga tenía para decir.

_**-**__ Hablé con Darien Amy-_ Dijo cortante.

Al ver que su amiga no hablaba la presionó_.__** -**__ ¿Serena esta bién?- _

_**-**__ Si…-_

_- ¿Peeero…?- Amy_ no quería perder la paciencia… la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga la asustaba.

_**-**__ Aún no nos recuerda.-_

_**-**__ Quizás…cuando nos vea…- _Se relajó… intentando no darle tanta importancia.

_**-**__ Temo que no…-_ La interrumpió _Rei_ con seguridad, mostrándose reflexiva y dubitante.

_**-**__ ¿Qué sucede Rei?- _Preguntó nuevamente _Amy_… comenzó a pensar que _Rei_ sabía algo que no le decía aún.

_**-**__ Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a esto…-_ Respondió misteriosa y cambio la vista hacia un costado.

_Amy_ se quedo callada. No podía opinar. _Rei_ era muy perceptiva y rara vez se equivocaba, pero debía tener en cuenta que aún era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones. _Amy_ no dijo nada, y _Rei_, mirando el horizonte por la ventana comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño balcón. Fué dejando atrás a Amy que tomó su libro nuevamente. Intentó leer, pero no se concentró.

Giró la cabeza cerrando el libro en sus piernas levantadas, para mirar hacia el costado donde _Rei_ estaba apoyada sobre el barandal, y se dió cuenta que su amiga también estaba preocupada.

Se levantó de su silla y dejando el libro sobre la mesa se dirigió al pequeño balcón con su amiga. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de ella. Ella sin virar observaba toda la playa a su alrededor. _Amy_ hizo lo mismo.

_**-**__ Mira a todos, son felices… todo es gracias a Serena, ella lo sacrificó todo por los demás y ahora nunca podrá concretar su sueño.-_ Dijo _Amy_ leyendo los pensamientos de Rei.

_**-**__ Lo sé.-_ Respondió la pelinegra dejando escapar imperceptiblemente una lágrima pesada.

_**-**__ Debemos hacer lo que sea mejor para ella.- _Agregó _Amy_.

_Rei_ se mostró extremadamente dolida. _– "Lo mejor para ella"- _Repitió con una dosis de impotencia escuchando en sí misma la ironía de aquellas palabras_ -… ¡Como diablos podemos conjeturar nosotros lo que es mejor para ella!. Lo mejor para ella será no recordar, las prioridades cambiaron…todos deben entender eso_._-_

_- Lo mejor para ella es y será siempre Darien, Rei. No podemos privarla de tener su amor. Ella luchó mucho por él.-_ Afirmó una _Amy_ decidida, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

_**-**__ Yo siempre estuve a favor de ello. Pero… ¿Es necesario obligarla a recordar?... ¿no te parece que es muy egoísta de nuestra parte?...- Rei_ sabía que todos necesitaban que _Serena_ recordara para que apareciera el cristal de plata… allí residía la mínima esperanza de recuperar a _Tokyo de Cristal_. Pero si dependiera de ella, nunca hubiera considerado esa opción… aunque todos tenían buenas razones.

_**-**__ La decisión ya fue tomada Rei. Debemos intentarlo.-_ Intentó tranquilizarla _Amy_ y ambas muchachas quedaron calladas.

"_El Cristal de Plata no aparecerá… Lo presiento"_ Pensó _Rei_ con expresión de dolor en su rostro.

_Amy_ miró bruscamente a su amiga, como si la hubiera escuchado… como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando, pero nuevamente no dijo nada. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima examinó su rostro detenidamente por unos instantes, luego bajó la mirada para acompañar a _Rei_ nuevamente, sumidas en un largo silencio.

**.**

**.**

En ese mismo momento, pero en otro rincón del globo terráqueo. Una noche oscura bañaba la ciudad de _Tokio_.

La casa de los _Tsukino_ se ocultaba ante las penumbras de la noche. Desde el exterior, se pudo ver en lo alto de la gran casa, el destello de un cuarto iluminándose.

_Mamá Ikuko_ subía lentamente los escalones del desván. La casa a oscuras evidenciaba que todos dormían, pero la silueta de la mujer se desplazaba con extrema cautela. Abrió la puerta del desván y prendió la luz observando todo el depósito a su alrededor. Se arrimó pausadamente hasta un ropero antiguo y sacó una llave pequeña del bolsillo del salto de cama. Abrió una de las puertas de la parte alta del ropero y arrebató algunas colchas y frazadas que se encontraban dentro dejándolas caer al piso. Al fondo, en el cubículo vacío, se incrustaba una especie de madera del mismo color que el mueble, donde sobresalía una pequeña boquilla de la cuál _mamá Ikuko_ tironeó para abrir una especie de escondite cavado en la pared.

De lo profundo del hueco, sacó una inmensa caja a rayas blancas y azules, pesada y cuidadosamente mantenida, aunque empolvada por el paso del tiempo.

La puso sobre una pequeña banqueta que había en la habitación y la abrió.

Posó delicadamente la tapa a un costado y sentada sobre una silla revisó el contenido.

Fotos de _Serena_ y _Darien_ provocaron que los ojos de _mamá Ikuko_ se llenaran de lágrimas. _Ikuko_ tomó una foto de su hijita con su vestido de novia y la presionó sobre su pecho fuertemente, sin cuidar de no arrugarla. Las lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de la madre afligida y dos de sus dedos se posaron sobre sus labios temblorosos. Ella sabía que _Serena_ se encontraba en Estados Unidos, que las chicas estarían todo el tiempo con ella, que pronto volverían… pero lo que no sabía era que su pequeña se había encontrado con el hombre que todos contribuyeron a evitarle recordar.

Su pena era grande… inmensa, punzante… y era justamente la amnesia de la rubia lo que le provocaba dolor a la mujer; ella había aprendido a querer a _Darien_ como un hijo y sabía lo que él significaba para su _Serena_; su pesadumbre estaba en el saber que habían privado a su hija de ser felíz con el hombre que tanto amaba, su dolor: en el ver que él la había abandonado, aún estando ella inconciente. Y había tomado la decisión de ocultar todas las cosas que, de alguna manera, se vinculaban a él, preservando a su vulnerable hijita del sufrimiento que el recordarlo le provocaría.

Intentando contener el llanto dejó la foto dentro de la caja, y lentamente miró cada una de las cosas que la caja contenía: Un diario personal que nunca se animó a abrir, las cartas que _Serena_ había escrito a _Darien_ cuando viajó a _EEUU_, fotos con sus amigas y _Darien_, el vestido de la fiesta de compromiso, el certificado de internación, recortes de periódicos que hablaban del accidente y un sobre, con los resultados de un exámen médico… que _mamá Ikuko_ prefirió no conocer.

.

**.**

_Lita_ y _Benji_ comenzaron a despabilarse luego de una siesta en el sofá. _Lita_ se sonrojó al caer en la cuenta de que había dormido junto a _Benji_ en un lugar tan incómodo, pero se sintió traviesa de pensar que no lo había pasado tan mal y sobre todo de mañana…

_Benji_ abrió los ojos poco después que _Lita_ y abrazándola le ofreció almorzar fuera. _Lita_ gustosa, tapándose el cuerpo desnudo con la remera de _Benji_ comenzó a buscar su ropa que había sido totalmente desparramada por la sala.

_Benji_ bromeaba con ella, haciéndole comentarios sobre lo bién que había estado mientras tenían relaciones. _Lita_ se sonrojaba, pero conocía perfectamente las intenciones de _Benji_: "apenarla".

Se cambiaron y salieron de la casa de _Benji_ directo al Restorán donde fueron la primera vez. Caminaron por la ciudad, _Benji_ no perdía la oportunidad de hacer para _Lita_ una guía turística por los mejores locales del lugar. _Lita_ terminó conociendo la mejor florería, la mejor casa de dulces y chocolates, el mejor cinema, el mejor bar, la mejor heladería, la plaza central, y no olvidarse del mejor centro comercial de la zona.

Entraron tomados de la mano al Restorán, y estaba casi repleto, estaban a punto de abandonar el lugar y cambiar de opción, pero alguien les gritó desde el fondo. Al escuchar sus nombres buscaron entre las mesas, y vieron a _Mina_ prácticamente escondida detrás de la gente. _Josh_ sacó la cabeza también sonriendo.

_Lita_ y _Benji_ suspiraron contentos por la casualidad y la suerte, iban a almorzar juntos.

Se sentaron y pidieron recomendación de platos, las turistas querían probar algo nuevo… comida chatarra quizás. Los hombres rieron divertidos, y pidieron cuatro coca-colas, hamburguesas, hot dogs y panquecas rellenas.

.

.

****************************.**

**PRESENTE**

/ El _oficial Nº1_ se acercó al detective, se le paró al frente y le informó_ -Detective Futoshi… llego la hora.-_

El detective asintió con la cabeza secamente y con seguridad. El oficial se dió vuelta y se dirigió a un grupo de personas con delantal blanco y una camilla a cuestas. Les hizo una seña con las manos apuntando hacia la escalera. Estos automáticamente agarraron su arsenal y comenzaron a subir rumbo a las habitaciones.

Las mujeres desde abajo miraban a los profesionales ascender al segundo piso, llorando desconsoladas, acompañándose y conteniéndose mutuamente sin conseguir asumir lo que había sucedido.

El detective _Futoshi_ se acercó a una de las mujeres en especial, la mayor, a la más afectada. Le dió sus condolencias y le solicitó unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar sobre algo muy importante. /

_- Señora Tsukino, por favor, tome asiento.-_

_Mama Ikuko_ lentamente y secando sus lágrimas con un arrugado pañuelo, se dirigió hacia la silla que _Futoshi_ le ofrecía. Las inners miraban desde lejos, comprendiendo el sufrimiento de la angustiada señora de cabello azul. _Rei_ seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana, sin prestar atención; había algo diferente en ella, que las demás chicas no percibían, y que no iban a compartir con ella por el momento.

_- Mis más sentidas condolencias nuevamente.- _Le dijo intentando alivianar el peso de la mujer. En parte se sentía culpable de privar a la familia de realizar su duelo en paz, y aunque era una parte de su trabajo que odiaba terriblemente, era conciente que era su obligación… pero debía descubrir pronto lo que había pasado porque en el fondo… y siendo sincero consigo mismo, le daba gran curiosidad por la manera en que se habían sucedido los hechos. Una vez más, tenía que enfrentar uno de esos trámites burocráticos de gran relevancia que requerían gran tacto y la mayor sensibilidad que tuviera disponible… lamentablemente, no podía obviar el formalismo a seguir. -_Usted sabrá lo importante que es esto para el procedimiento policial.-_

_- Lo entiendo perfectamente oficial -_ Y largó en llanto nuevamente _- Perdón… yo solo…-_ Dijo con la voz entrecortada _- …No consigo convencerme de lo que le pasó a mi hijita…-_

_- Lo lamento mucho…-_ Dijo _Futoshi_ condescendiente y firme. Luego de una breve pausa agregó. _- Pero… aunque sé que no es un buen momento, es preciso que firme una autorización.-_

_Mama Ikuko_, intentando calmarse asintió._- Una autorización ¿Para qué…?- _miró al detective con una expresión interrogante, pero con desconfianza.

_Futoshi_, anteponiendo una breve pausa a la respuesta _- Necesitamos realizar una autopsia del cuerpo.-_

_Mama Ikuko_ sin poder contenerse más, se levantó de la silla para correr a los brazos de su marido que ingresaba junto con _Samy_ por la puerta principal. _Kenji_ estaba informado sobre el suceso, pero no tuvo el valor de enfrentar a _Samy_ con semejante tragedia. _Samy_ había observado a su padre llorar durante el trayecto hasta la casa, pero no pudo lograr que su padre hablara.

_Samy_ enormemente desconcertado, cayó en la cuenta de la única persona que faltaba en la habitación.

- ¡Dónde esta _Serena_! - Gritó a los presentes.

Al no obtener respuestas miró a cada una de las chicas en la sala que bajaban la mirada enormemente entristecidas por la respuesta que el hermano preocupado estaba pronto a recibir. Escuchó ruidos de pasos pesados en la escalera y miró, para ver a un par de oficiales descender desde el piso superior. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se abalanzó atropellando a los que descendían, y salteando los escalones subió corriendo para toparse con la puerta de la habitación de _Serena_…

.

.

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**SAMS EFRON**: Amiga querida.. en fin, creo que ya hablamos mucho al respecto durante la semana jeje. Antes que nada quiero comentarte ¡ que yo también amo esta escena de ellos viajando por el pasado y recordando juntos todo, como veras siiiiii! Se casaron!.. son una pareja hermosa y feliz.. bueno, casi jeje…

Adoro tus rw largos, no hay problema si te explayas =D jejeje, pero sos muy graciosa cuando vuelves para agregar algo en otro comentario jajajaj.

Cambiando un poco de tema…ahí te dejé algo para saciar un poco tus intrigas.. y ya llegara el momento en el que Artemis y Luna aparezcan de nuevo para finalizar esa escena muy loca de aquella vez… en fin.. espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado, pero para ser sincera, los que se vienen son mucho mejor, ya vas a ver. Gracias por tu hermoso apoyo incondicional. Te kelo una bocha jeje.. expresión de mis pagos. Miles de besos.

**MARIIA**: Holaa… que bueno que hayas comenzado a leer. Es una alegría muy grande cuando una personita mas me visita para disfrutar conmigo esta hermosa nove. Gracias y miles de gracias por tu anuncio, si lo vi, es mas, te deje un agradecimiento especial en el blog.. esta divino… muy original. Es una idea bárbara la que tuviste, pero deberías cobrar algo jejeje… podrías hacerte millonaria jaja. Espero que continúes el fic… disfruta este nuevo capitulo =). Besos!

**SHESSID**: El suspenso y los secretos fueron los que me motivaron a comenzar a escribir. Me alegra que te guste tanto y que te llegue mínimamente algo de suspenso, porque con la escritura es así, podes escribir tus ideas… pero siempre queda el miedo de si llega o no a quien lo lee, como vos te lo imaginaste. Siempre me ayuda imaginarme escenas del anime para visualizar lo que quiero escribir… en fin. Espero que este nuevo capi te haya llegado de igual manera.

**KARANBUNNYMOON**: Karla, gracias por visitar el fic… y por agregarme a tus favoritos. Amo que te guste jejeje.. que te de ternura la parejita que tanto amamos jeje.. Contestándote un poco tengo que decir que sí, el caos metió por ultima vez la pata, pero ¡sí que la metió!... arruinando una vida hermosa.. No te preocupes si no entiendes muy bien, era la idea… en este cap ya comenzamos a descubrir pedacitos de la gran mentira o mejor dicho… "ya estamos mas cerca de descubrir la verdad"… te espero nuevamente… gracias y muchos besos!

**RINNIEANDHELIO**: Hooolaaaa jeje. Que bueno que estés intrigada… me encanta jejeje… y no es por ser mala, sino porque era lo que esperaba jeje. Ahora ya comienza a revelarse la verdad… comienzan a salir a la luz muchos detalles que estaban encubiertos… te espero en este nuevo cap... Disfrútalo. Besois!

**SANDY**-**SERENA**: Helouuuu girl!, prometo que el final no será el principio jajaja, claro que entendí! Y tampoco era la idea. No tendría emoción o si? Jeje. Viste que son lindos? Son hermosos cuando están juntos. Ahora si, podrá besarla y "toda la cosa" jajajaja, mejorara la relación con las chicas, comenzara a recordar mas y mas hasta que toda la verdad quede bien desnuda, aunque deberán enfrentarla y será duro… todo sigue, y se pone bueno. Gracias por tus rw larguisimos jejeje… es muy lindo saber que te gusto leer =D besos!

**LITA JAPON**: gracias por lo de preciosa jeje… en fin.. que bueno que te estes medio emocionando jajaja… me gusta y mucho que te guste el fic… espero este cap haya satisfecho tus expectativas… ahora vamos por mas! Jeje… miles de besos.

.

.

.

**EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO SE TITULA****: "A tu lado mas allá de todo"**

**Adelantos**: **En el presente Samy se enfrenta con la cruda realidad que acecha a todos. En el pasado, Darien por fín puede acoger a Serena en sus brazos, y comienzan a disfrutar un dia completo como cualquier pareja normal hasta que comienzan a hablar sobre las relaciones de pareja durante el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, una charla bastante interesante. Y por último, una escena muy hot de Amy, luego de una salida en grupo a un boliche del lugar. Los espero… jejej…**

.

***- Eternal besos -***

.

**Moonanearthlove**.


	17. A tu lado mas allá de todo

_Para escribir mis historias me base en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercializacion. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptacion de la historia original, llamada "sailor moon"._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo diesiciete.**

.

"**A tu lado mas allá de todo"**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Un grito desgarrador desmoronó sus sueños._

_El alma flotaba mientras un ocaso se imponía._

_Cuantas cosas faltaron por decir, por hacer…por amar._

_El amante pregunta a todos en qué se ha equivocado…_

_Las respuestas se silencian con el pedido de ayuda…_

_Una mano desciende, la otra se eleva, hasta encontrarse…_

_Que triste destino ha abatido a estas dos almas._

_El amor terrenal se eleva a una dimensión desconocida…_

_Rogando una felicidad que les fué negada…_

_La esperanza puebla los corazones,_

_Y la fuerza se entrelaza con el deseo, para vencer…"_

_._

_._

**PRESENTE**

Al ingresar, encontró la habitación en perfecto orden; lo que había sido mérito de su hermana en los últimos años. Observó el lugar en todos sus extremos hasta que se topó inevitablemente con un detalle singular, extraño y extremadamente doloroso.

Una gran mancha de sangre cubría el piso de la habitación, se extendía por casi un metro y se perdía debajo de la cama. El balcón estaba abierto, las cortinas flameaban por el viento y se tornaban transparentes ante los destellos de los relámpagos que iluminaban el lugar. La mancha era densa, de un rojo oscuro y se perdía debajo los cabellos dorados de su difunta hermana, que emergían de una gran sábana blanca teñida por el mismo color carmín.

Paralizado observó el cuerpo entumecido y abandonado. Hizo el intento de tironear de la sábana, pero retrocedió, aún no estaba seguro si quería verla así o no. Los ojos de _Samy_ se encendieron por que era conciente de su incapacidad para traerla de vuelta y un grito desgarrador hizo ecos por toda la casa.

_**-**__ ¡Noooooo! -_

Arrodillándose en el piso lloró desconsoladamente. El desaliento, la falta que dejaría su hermana, la debilidad… todo se conjugaba en un torbellino de emociones. Su cuerpo se retorcía, sus gritos se acallaban, y en su pecho, un gran vacío le quitaba cualquier esperanza de felicidad.

Los oficiales que se encontraban en la habitación, se vieron obligados a intervenir antes de que _Samy_ mirara debajo de la sábana. Lo tomaron de los brazos y los hombros para ayudarlo a pararse, pero este reaccionó violentamente empujando a ambos oficiales.

En el piso inferior _Mamá Ikuko_ refugiada en los brazos de _Kenji_ extremadamente dolido, sentía la impotencia de no poder acudir para contener a su hijo, ni su cuerpo, ni sus fuerzas le respondían. El llanto la bloqueaba, le resquebrajaba el cuerpo, le desfiguraba el rostro, y le provocaba esa sensación desagradable de vacío en el estómago. _Kenji_ shockeado, no podía tampoco reaccionar, temía que su hijo pensara que era frialdad o indiferencia, pero el abatimiento que sentía era demasiado fuerte como para pelear con él.

Las chicas desde atrás, intentaron subir para acompañar a _Samy_, pero los oficiales no se lo permitieron.

En el piso superior _Samy_ era sacado a la fuerza por los oficiales. Este llorando y gritando se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, revoleó los brazos, pataleó sin coordinación intentando soltarse, intentó alcanzar a los oficiales con cabezazos pero no hubo caso, los hombres lo llevaron hacia el piso inferior en contra de su voluntad. Los gritos de Samy parecían acallarse por el ruido de los truenos de la tormenta que envolvía la ciudad y se volvían casi silenciosos a pesar de su fuerza. Un oficial más se unió en las escaleras, y los tres lo arribaron al lugar donde estaba su familia ante la mirada de todos. _Samy_ miró cuestionante a sus padres que lo contemplaban con extremada tristeza en sus ojos, y caminó con la respiración entrecortada por la desesperación a los cuatro brazos que lo esperaban.

Los tres se refugiaron abrazándose y conteniéndose mutuamente con fuerzas, intentando imaginar que su familia aún estaba completa, que eran "cuatro" de nuevo, pero la realidad inevitable chocaba y desmoronaba todas las fantasías. El "_porqué_" era una pregunta que sus mentes no podían responder, y el "_qué hacer ahora_", la pregunta que atormentaría a la truncada familia por el resto de los días de su vida.

***************************************.

.

.

**PASADO**

En _Miami_ los siguientes días pasaron sin más problemas de los que ya existían.

Ese día, _Serena_ no había salido de la casa de _Darien_, no más que hasta el patio repleto de rosales, donde había pasado el resto de la tarde. _Darien_ había estado casi todo el tiempo con ella pero _Serena_ estaba más callada que de costumbre, lo cuál no quería decir que no se manifestasen preguntas en su cabeza. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que la apremiaba de no preguntar… el miedo.

La tarde estuvo en la playa llena de vida, _Serena_ observaba a la gente divertirse desde lo lejos.

Bajo los ojos contemplantes de _Darien _posados sobre ella, miraba perdidamente hacia la playa sin darse cuenta de ello. Pensaba. Había muchas cosas por descubrir, pero en el fondo sabía, que se arrepentiría de conocerlas. Luego de reflexionar bastante, llegó a la triste conclusión de que si sus seres mas cercanos habían velado por ella en el silencio, debía existir una muy buena razón.

_Darien_ trajo para _Serena_ un gran pote de helado, pastel de frambuesa, y una torta de chocolate, que fueron degustadas cortésmente por ella, sin tomar demasiada relevancia. Esto resultó particularmente extraño para Darien, puesto que suponía verla reaccionar como la muchachita que había dejado atrás en el tiempo, y no pudo discernir si la reacción indiferente a la comida se debía a una maduréz general de _Serena_ (que él no había podido observar en esos últimos años), o si la situación le había afectado en extremo el apetito y la timia placentera para con los postres, lo cuál sería mucho más grave. Darien por un pequeño instante, extrañó a la mujercita que acudía con frecuencia al **CROWN **para tomar malteadas. Una sonrisa de la rubia interrumpió sus pensamientos. _Serena_ se sintió agradecida, pero el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba disfrutar: He ahí la respuesta que _Darien_ no pudo con certeza conocer. La rubia le sonrió siendo cortéz ante la delicadeza del detalle que tuvo para con ella su esposo, no obstante, cambió la mirada nuevamente hacia la playa y su sonrisa se borró.

-_Extraño a Luna… ¿Crees que pueda encontrarme con ella pronto?... no sé dónde está… ¿Estará bién?-_ Dijo entristecida.

-…_Princesa_…- Le dijo Darien con ternura. – _No puedo decirte dónde está ahora, porque no lo sé… lo único que puedo asegurarte es que está en muy buenas manos. Lo sé, porque durante todo este tiempo ella estuvo en contacto con varias de las muchachas… sé que quiso, pero decidió no continuar viviendo con ellas porque escogió permanecer a tu lado para protegerte día y noche, en dónde estuvieras sola o desamparada, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no hacerte daño. Artemis puede dar fé de ello… buscaré la forma de comunicarme y te prometo que pronto los volverás a ver._- Concluyó alentándola, robándo de su rostro una forzada sonrisa de conformidad.

_Darien_ tomó el teléfono que había sonado toda la tarde y por fín lo atendió. Las chicas habían hecho varias llamadas frustradas buscando conocer el estado general de su amiga. A partir de este momento, _Darien_ las mantuvo informadas y sobre todo tranquilas, pero en las mujeres se gestaba la necesidad de ver a _Serena_ y enfrentar la situación. Y la mejor idea que se les ocurrió fué la de organizar una salida recreativa conjunta, donde Serena se diera cuenta de que aún tiene su lugar en la vida de cada una, un lugar que le permitió ser siempre el enlace entre las demás.

.

.

*********************************.

**PRESENTE**

**.**

Un teléfono sonaba insistentemente. En el baño lujoso de una casona una mujer escucha a lo lejos el sonido. Sin mostrar demasiada prisa, cerró la ducha y tomó una toalla envolviéndosela en el cuerpo para luego caminar hacia la sala.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Y mientras se arrimaba a destino, la sensación en la mujer se acrecentaba: una inquietud. Levantó el aparato y apretó la tecla verde. Temerosamente lo arrimó a la oreja.

Nadie habló, solo escuchó el llanto desconsolado de una muchacha. El silencio dijo mucho, pero la muchacha angustiada, finalmente habló.

_- Paso algo terrible… yo... no se como explicarlo… no pudimos detenerla… -_

_- ¡Que paso con ella! -_ Presionó con tono firme.

Desde el otro lado del tubo del teléfono, la información requerida se le fué dada. La mujer escuchó y cada palabra dibujó en su rostro expresiones de enojo, dolor, impotencia, resignación, sus ojos se encendieron, y una furia incontrolable se manifestó sin dar tregua, sin decir más despegó con furia el teléfono de su oído para lanzarlo con fuerza contra la pared.

El aparato se partió en mil pedazos, desparramando restos de metal y plástico por toda la sala. La impotencia se perpetuó desfigurando el rostro de la mujer, quién cayó fuertemente de rodillas en el suelo. Sus puños chocaron también contra el piso, y un solo golpe no fue suficiente para descargar sus emociones. Los nudillos enrojecidos comenzaron a sangrar, y las manos de la mujer se entremezclaron temblorosas con el cabello corto y rubio. Se tomó la cabeza con fuerza y desgano, mientras un sollozo de dolor se fundía en el aire…

Al cabo de unos segundos, luego de retomar la compostura, _Haruka_ se calzó unos pantalones y una campera y salió corriendo de la residencia tratando de no pensar…

.

*******************************.

.

.

**PASADO**

"_La oscuridad de la noche se sumergió en el día…_

_Y las palabras tornaron amarga mi boca…_

_Los recuerdos penetrantes mi rostro empalidecían.._

_y una mirada ajena se apoderó de mi todo…_

…_Fue allí cuando entendí…_

_Yo nunca he estado sola..._

_Es tu amor que me dá vida."_

_._

_.  
_

Serena se despertó sobresaltada para encontrarse en los brazos de Darien.

Habían estado sentados en uno de los asientos del balcón junto a los rosales y ella se había quedado dormida sobre sus piernas. Cuando la brisa de la noche se puso demasiado fresca, Darien la alzó en brazos para recostarla suavemente en la cama sin despertarla. Las sábanas moradas de seda fueron depositadas sobre la muchacha para rozar suavemente su piel.

Darien se desvistió y se acostó con solo el pantalón de unos pijamas largos. Su torso desnudo le permitía estar más en contacto con la delicadeza de los brazos de Serena.

La noche de verano, aunque fresca, se bañaba de una tenue luz. El mar, a lo lejos, se escuchaba chocar contra la playa.

Serena se despertó a mitad de la noche y se encontró con él a su lado. Darien dormía plácidamente y Serena lo miró con ternura, estaba agradecida por todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella. Silenciosamente, su mano se deslizó por la frente de él despejándola de los oscuros cabellos que la escondían.

Ella lo amaba profundamente... desde siempre.

Sin dejar de mirarlo se sumergió despacio entre las sábanas, para apoyar su cabeza en la almohada a escasos centímetros del rostro de él. Sentía su respiración y se llenaba de paz. Tomó la mano de su compañero y la acomodó en el centro de su pecho cobijándola con sus dos manos en un sutil abrazo y dándole una ultima mirada de agradecimiento, cerró los ojos para descansar.

.

.

Amy en el gran espejo de su habitación se alistaba para salir. Su teléfono celular sonaba insistentemente.

_- ¿Si? Habla Amy.-_

_- hola hermosa… ¿ya están listas para salir?-_

_- Si Peter, solo unos segundos más… tengo que avisar a las demás para que se apresuren.-_

_- Bueno, estamos saliendo de la casa de Benji, en un rato nos vemos. Un beso "gordo" hermosa…-_

Amy se río de la picardía de su amigo, siempre le hacía esos chistes tiernos que sacaban lo mejor de ella. Él le gustaba… y mucho, y desde el día de la fiesta ya habían descubierto que en el otro podían depositar sus sentimientos y preocupaciones mas íntimas.

Amy no había tenido con ningún muchacho, más intimidad que la que había logrado muchísimos años atrás con _Richard_, si es que podemos llamarla "intimidad". De hecho, nada de lo que supo Richard fué por boca de Amy, sin embargo el hecho que hablaran de sus secretos no era nada poco, pero el caso es que, a pesar de ello, nunca tuvieron más que lo que podría considerarse una simple y profunda amistad, aunque el amor por parte de Richard contrastara con ese sentimiento.

Peter tenía un aspecto más bohemio que el resto de los muchachos. Rulos largos y abundantes, tobillera rústica y colorida, un tatuaje de letras chinas en su homóplato derecho, poca contextura física pero buena forma, y la actitud del típico hawaiano surfista adolescente. Todo esto contrastaba completamente con la personalidad de Amy: mas bién reservada, clásica, sencilla, de bajo perfil, y lo más curioso era que justamente se haya fijado en _Peter_. Aun así, se llevaban perfectamente bién, "demasiado bien", para las chicas que comentaban al respecto.

Amy salió de su habitación conforme por como se veía. Se había puesto unos jeans oscuros bien pegados al cuerpo, stilletos negros y una remera gris bien holgada. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Mina, ya que era la que más demoraba en cambiarse y la vió radiante. Tenía un vestido corto a rayas verticales negro y blanco, y el lazo rojo que daba un toque especial a la monotonía del outfit. Amy no podía creer que Mina ya estuviese lista, se lo comentó y esta respondió al comentario con una risita graciosa y apenada.

- _Amy…_- Dándole un golpecito con la mano abierta de complicidad en el brazo -_… ¡que te pensabas_!- Y comenzó a reírse con su risita característica y… chillona?.

_- Ya estoy lista ¿A donde vamos?-_

Lita apareció con unos jeans blancos elastizados, ojotas sin taco y una remera con estampa de letras en plateado. Estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de Mina y se dió vuelta de repente sintiendo unos brazos que se le posaban en los hombros desde atrás.

Rei miró a las chicas, su pantalón y su straples negros contrastaban con un gran cinturón rojo en la cintura y su cabello oscuro con los grandes aros rojos que chocaban en los hombros.

_-Vamos, los chicos ya están aquí… ¿Vamos a la discoteca cierto?-_ Preguntó la pelinegra.

Mina chilló de nuevo _-Siiii… ¡discotecaa!...-_

Se miraron por última vez al espejo y salieron. Afuera las esperaban los dueños de dos lujosos carros.

Benji se encontraba parado, posando su brazo sobre la puerta del conductor de un **Rolls-Royce** negro bien clásico, y Josh abría a Lita la puerta del acompañante de un **Chevrolet corvett coupé**, color plata. John esperaba fuera, abriendo la puerta de atrás del **Jaguar Xk cabriolet **azul petróleo de Peter, quién desde el asiento del conductor tocaba bocina sin parar jugueteando con las chicas.

John y Rei subieron en la parte de atrás del auto de Peter. Fueron los últimos en acomodarse para dar inicio al recorrido de fiesta que iniciaría la noche.

El trayecto lo realizaron por la carretera principal. La noche de verano combinaba perfectamente con la juventud de los muchachos, que con la música alta jugaban, aunque no imprudentemente, con la velocidad. De vez en cuando se pasaban entre sí, y se divertían jugando a ser pilotos de carreras.

Cuando llegaron a la discoteca, se admiraron de la cantidad de gente, de chicos jóvenes (y lindos, según la observación de las chicas) que hacían la fila para entrar. La discoteca estaba ambientada con temática oriental, vaya detalle por parte de John. Las chicas gustosas ingresaron a la disco mientras los muchachos pagaban. Estaban más que emocionadas, de hecho extrañaban su lugar, pero no tenían ganas de volver a casa en absoluto, al menos, no todavía.

La música en la recepción remitía a las diferentes ciudades y tribus de China, Japón, Corea del Norte y del Sur, Indonesia, Taiwán… las chicas tomaron un tinte nostálgico, en especial Rei que se preguntaba como estarían su abuelo y Nícolas.

Cuando los chicos ingresaron vieron a las muchachas entre la gente, y se acercaron a ellas para ingresar juntos a la pista de baile. Una gran puerta custodiada por un guardia dividía totalmente la recepción de lo que era el boliche propiamente dicho. La música era diferente, demasiado… estaban en EEUU, sin embargo ambientaban las diferentes pistas con maquetas gigantes de árboles de cerezos, templos, animales sagrados, símbolos orientales, los barnman usaban un gracioso kimono… para diversión de las mujeres.

Pasadas las horas, el baile se fué tornando cada vez mas espontáneo y divertido, los jóvenes se desparramaron por las pistas y por ratos se separaban, para volverse a encontrar.

La noche iba llegando a su fin.

Salieron del lugar dejando escapar risotadas y uno que otro grito producto de la cantidad de margaritas y tequilas; En sus oídos se notó el vacío característico que resta luego de una larga convivencia con música en alto volumen, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Durante el recorrido por la carretera que bordeaba la playa, observaron que el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, un espectáculo digno de admirar. Las chicas comenzaron a tranquilizar sus ánimos y el sueño cada vez hacia notar más su presencia.

Al llegar a la casona de Amy, todas descendieron de los vehículos luego de despedirse de sus respectivas parejas. John subió al Rolls-Royce de Benji para retirarse a gran velocidad y Josh, luego de platicar un momento con Mina, retornó su regreso al chevrolet.

Las chicas ingresaron cansadas pero platicando risueñamente a la casona y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Amy comenzó a caminar hacia el portal seguida por Peter que se adelantó a pasos agigantados luego de cerrar el auto.

Amy caminaba coquetamente, y luego de espaldas levantando las manos a un Peter tambaleante.

Peter tomó una de las manos de Amy y la desplazó por debajo de su espalda abrazándola también y caminaron a paso lento bordeando la casona hasta un gran ventanal. Se abrazaron fuertemente, pero el muchacho comenzó a respirar un tanto agitadamente rozando la sien de Amy. Ésta, sonriendo pícaramente, se hizo la desentendida, y bajó los brazos a hasta la cintura de Peter que la tomo por la espalda para besarla apasionadamente.

Amy, posada sobre la gran ventana de cristal, bajó a sus espaldas el picaporte para darse lugar a una impecable habitación con cortinas azules.

Peter se abalanzó sobre ella levantándole la remera. Amy lo igualó, y a continuación comenzó a enredar los dedos en los desordenados rulos de su acompañante. Él se desprendió el pantalón suelto que llevaba y lo dejó caer en el suelo, ella se acostó sobre el oscuro sobrecama y él se acomodo sobre ella. Los besos eran húmedos y recurrentes, las lenguas se entretejían en total armonía, las caricias se orientaron en las zonas bajas y los interiores de ambos comenzaron a desaparecer.

El besó completamente el cuerpo de ella, que entregada, pidió mas. El collar rústico del muchacho rozaba la piel de Amy, sus pechos y su vientre, y la lengua húmeda de Peter provocaba suaves y eróticos cosquilleos en la zona baja de Amy.

Amy se dejó satisfacer sin oponerse, y Peter, complaciente, se dirigió de lleno a los húmedos genitales de nuestra inteligente muchacha, hasta acabar inesperadamente.

.

.

El día se hizo de pronto. Darien se despertó y contempló por un largo rato a Serena que aún dormitaba plácidamente.

Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos, luchando contra el resplandor que ingresaba por la ventana que Darien comenzaba a abrir. Se desperezó tiernamente, y lo esperó mirándolo dirigirse hacia ella. El se sentó a su lado luego de un pequeño beso.

_- Buenos días -_

Serena le respondió sin pensarlo _– …Buenos días mi amor. -_

- _¿Quieres salir a desayunar?_ _Conozco un bonito lugar cerca del muelle_ – Le dijo acariciándole el rostro.

Serena asintió con un gesto dulce.

_- Toma… aquí están tus zapatillas…_– Se agachó y de bajo la cama sacó unas ojotas de taco chato que le ofrecía con una gran sonrisa... cuando ella hizo el intento de agarrarlas el levantó rápidamente las manos para llevar las pequeñas sandalias hacia su nariz simulando sentir olor desagradable. Serena lo miró fulminante mientras él se reía divertido. Con expresión de ofendida le quitó con gran técnica las ojotas y se las puso rápidamente.

El morocho la tomó de la mano y la acompañó al baño. Ella entró y le cerró la puerta en la cara mientras se reía de él, Darien del otro lado de la puerta sonrió por la picardía, y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación para ponerse una remera y cambiarse el pantalón pijamas por una bermuda de baño hasta debajo de las rodillas. Se pasó la mano por el cabello en un intento fallido por arreglarlo, y se calzó unas hawaianas en los pies.

Serena salió del baño, su cara de recién levantada se había perdido, y su rostro sin maquillaje se veía fresco y mucho mas alegre que en horas anteriores. Se sonrieron mutuamente, y tomados de la mano salieron rumbo al café.

Caminaron por las calles del centro comercial, los negocios comenzaban a abrirse, y el sol matutino resplandecía sin nubes a su alrededor. El calor coloreó tenuemente las mejillas de los enamorados que, sin percibirlo, disfrutaban de la caminata.

Llegaron al muelle. El azul del mar era pleno y las gaviotas revoloteaban sobre él... algunas se posaban sobre las maderas del gran muelle y Serena disfrutaba del espectáculo contemplada por Darien. El morocho abrió la puerta cristalina del local, y ambos caminaron hacia el fondo del café para ubicarse en una de las mesas que tenían vista al mar.

Pidieron waffles para ambos, café para Darien y un jugo de frutas para Serena.

- _Darien, ¿Cómo es tu vida aquí? Lejos de todo…de todo lo que algún día fuiste…-_

Darien quedó pensativo por un momento mirándola, no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar. _– Mi vida ha cambiado mucho, es cierto, pero no tanto como te imaginas. Mis sueños no han cambiado, sigo en mi firme objetivo de llegar a ser un gran médico el día de mañana... –_ Calló por un momento mirando por la ventana al horizonte, y bajando la voz tristemente prosiguió _– …es cierto que mi vida sin tí no ha sido tan fácil… Dejar todo, abandonar mis amigos, mi esposa, la familia que me acogió… comenzar en un lugar diferente a hacerme solo… mientras los recuerdos me atormentaban por días y noches…Por momentos me sentía otra persona, me sentía débil, inútil… solitario, aunque siempre lo fuí cuando era más joven, pero… te conocí y desde ese momento mi vida cambió para siempre…No fue nada fácil volver a una vida sin tu alegría, sin tus ocurrencias…sin tus visitas inesperadas… no fue fácil… pero he intentado seguir adelante… aunque no pude lograrlo.-_

_- ¿Eh?... estem… ¿Me quieres decir que has intentado reanudar tu vida?- _Serena se quedó un segundo con expresión interrogante pensando en la pregunta que hizo. Antes de darse cuenta que la había formulado mal…_ - ... Mejor dicho… ¿Me quieres decir que has intentado reanudar tu vida… con otra persona?...-_ Sintió que tenía ganas de matarlo.

Darien suspiró… estaba pensando el "cómo" responderle esa pregunta…

- _¡ Daaaariieeeenn !-_

Ambos miraron en cámara lenta hacia el costado buscando la dueña de la voz. Una muchacha morocha, alta, de tacones altos, excelente figura y con un gran bolso blanco **Louiss Vuitton** de la última temporada corría hacia Darien atravesando todo el lugar.

Serena miró a Darien con cara de "duelo a muerte en el lejano oeste".

Él la miró como cuando alguien es pillado _in-fraganti_, y no tuvo tiempo de explicar porque la sexy muchacha había llegado a la mesa.

_- Darien…que bueno que te encuentro… ¿que pasó?…nunca más me volviste a llamar...-_ Lo miró interrogante, pero inocentemente. "_Era obvio que no tenía el nivel intelectual para darse cuenta de la situación_" pensó Serena con sarcasmo.

Darien apenado dejó ver los dientes en un esbozo de sonrisa, sin palabras, mirando a ambas mujeres sin saber por dónde empezar… y en beneficio de quién...

Darien había salido con unas cuantas muchachas, era lógico puesto que quería intentar olvidar a Serena, pero si ninguna de sus relaciones funcionó, fue justamente, porque seguía perdidamente enamorado de la princesa que escogió milenios atrás, sin embargo, Darien era todo un caballero, y si bien no deseaba tener nuevas citas con dichas muchachas, era lo suficientemente cortesano, como para invitarlas a comer o salir un par de veces antes de darles la sentencia.

Miles de estudiantes hubieran matado por una cita con él, y la mayoría de las muchachas que salieron con Darien fueron escogidas por el grupo de amigos que hacían las veces de cupidos o celestinas. Darien se daba cuenta al instante cuando le querían presentar alguna muchacha porque sus amigos le decían "_Daaaarien… ¿a qué no sabes con quién me encontré hoy?"…_y el cantito melódico hacía suspirar al muchacho que pensaba "_Ahí vamos de nuevo…"._

Darien quizás hubiera preferido entregarse al celibato antes que compartir su vida y su cuerpo con otra mujer que no fuera Serena, pero sus necesidades biológicas le requerían alguna que otra cita casual sin compromiso. La muchacha que tenían en frente, no solo fué escogida por sus amigos, sino que además, había compartido un par de noches con Darien, y sin pensarlo, éste se había metido en la cueva del lobo, puesto que hubiera preferido explicarle antes a Serena que enfrentarla a esa vergonzosa realidad.

_- Eh… eh… Se-Serena… ella es… ¡ejem!.. ¡Kate!.-_ Y mirando a Kate, con estrés total y la sensación de haber transpirado el mar entero._- Kate… ella es… Se-Serena...-_

Kate miró a Serena alegremente y la saludó como si fueran eternas amigas, _Serena_ correspondió el saludo siendo cortéz, pero miraba a Darien cual león que acecha a su presa. El morocho se apenó tanto que no supo como seguir la conversación. Kate, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo sucedido, se despidió de ellos sin decir más que…

_- Darien… llámame, este fin de semana estaré menos ocupada… podremos aprovecharlo mejor...-_ Sonrió y agregó mirando a Serena – _Un gusto en conocerte, me alegro mucho que estés bién. Darien siempre me ha hablado mucho sobre tí… y no pensé que fueras más hermosa que en los retratos… me equivoqué, los superas en gran medida. ¡Adiós!-_ Saludando con la mano se fué dando grandes zancos sobre sus elegantes stilletos y su traje de ejecutiva sexy, que a Serena no le cuadraba ni cinco.

Este último comentario hizo hervir la sangre de Serena, quién se puso a pensar en la situación que le brindó la posibilidad a "esa Barbie" de ver los retratos que estaban en la casa de "SU" Darien.

Darien sonrío colocando sus cejas en una posición extraña, pero graciosa. Estaba totalmente apenado. Serena lo miró fulminándolo, y él le mostró cara de perrito mojado haciéndole bajar la guardia. Tenía que darse cuenta que él le había hablado sobre ella, y además, si lo pensaba mejor, la muchacha la saludó con mucho cariño, eso le resultó raro, pero… ¿Ellos habían sido novios?...

Darien la miró respirando hondo antes de comenzar a hablarle con tranquilidad y considerable maduréz. _-Serena, es cierto… Yo Salí con muchas chicas mientras estuve aquí, espero que me entiendas... Sinceramente, y para que quede claro… ninguna pudo ocupar tu lugar… -_ Mientras Darien hablaba, Serena lo miraba expectante y arrogantemente, dándole a pensar que debía escoger una buena explicación que le permitiera escapar del rollo en que se había metido.

Continuó. – …_Kate es hermana de Josh y Peter, y en muchas ocasiones compartimos fiestas, tardes de playa y salidas juntos. No estuvimos de novios, pero sí pasaron algunas cosas entre nosotros muchísimo tiempo atrás, pero, ella, luego de darse cuenta de lo que realmente me pasaba, fue un buén sostén para mí. Es una muchacha muy buena, al igual que Josh y Peter, son una familia de oro, y yo los quiero mucho.-_

Serena comenzaba a cambiar su expresión.

- …_yo sé que será difícil para tí entenderlo, pero mi amor por tí no ha disminuido ni en una pequeña porción. Y Kate no significa nada para mí, hoy solo somos buenos amigos…_- Darien terminó de hablar y quedó mirando a Serena esperando alguna respuesta… ella demoró en demostrar alguna expresión en su rostro y mucho más tiempo en hablar…

_- Darien…-_ Le dijo despacio _– …está bién…-_ y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron desde sus ojos.. Darien se sintió culpable, pero ella detuvo el brazo que él le ofrecía y continuó _– …de verdad, no debes hacerte problema por ello. Estoy bien. Soy conciente de la situación, nunca dije lo contrario. Me cuesta… –_ Dijo llorando _– No puedo ser tan egoísta de pretender que hayas abandonado todas tus posibilidades de ser felíz sabiéndome ausente en tu vida. Daría todo por no haberte abandonado nunca…me cuesta entender "el porqué" de todo, pero en este momento existen muchas cosas que aún deseo no conocer…_

Darien la abrazó y ella se refugió en sus brazos… luego, con un suave beso, cortaron la conversación dejando todo como estaba. Desayunaron un momento en silencio hasta dejar ese episodio atrás…

.

.

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**.  
**

**SAMS EFRON** : Amiguilla!.. ¡como es eso de mentir que sos chillona? Ajajajjaja.. que bueno que te haya llegado un poquito el capitulo anterior, viste que cumplí lo prometido? Jajaja.. de todos modos, y respecto al lemon (jeje :P) tengo que confesar que no quiero quemar las mejores ideas para armar la mejor escena de sexo romántico con mis parejita feliz jejeje.. quiero dejar todas las estrellas para ellos, de todos modos, cada quien tendrá su "recompensa" jajaja y prometo que las demas chicas también van a tener su protagonismo en la historia, como vas viendo. Este capitulo, aunque tiene cosas lindas también, es como " de enlace", porque se vienen cosas muy interesantes y hay que darles un poquitito de descanso, no pude ser que todos los días vayan descubriendo cosas, seria demasiado atormentante (jajaja si es que existe esa palabra ajhaja). En fin, amiguita linda, quiero que no te olvides del grandísimo afecto qe te tengo… gracias (como siempre) por estar y por alentarme y darme tu apoyo incondicional.. te quelo! =D

**KARANBUNNYMOON**: No quiero congelar a nadie por favor! Ajajajaa, es que hace demasiado frío en mi ciudad y no quiero eso :P ajajaj, un chiste. Que lindas tus palabrillas, espero te sigas conectando con el fic, es una linda historia, me enamore! Jejeje.. Darien sufre porque esta vez es el protagonista.. pero como todo protagonista va tener su final feliz, no lo dudes =)… te espero en el próximo capitulo.. besos!

**LERINNE**: Jejejeje, es verdad, no tienes la culpa de que tu hermano sea insensible, mi hermano es igual! Ajajaja. Gracias por seguirlo al fic, siempre dejas tu rw tarde o temprano y la verdad que es lindo recibir los comentarios porque mas o menos uno sabe si les gusta o no =). En un par de capítulos ya empieza la parte emocionante que hable en el prologo, y empieza la movida con palazos para todo el mundo aja, prometo no desilusionar. Hasta yo misma me sorprendo de las ocurrencias, y por ahí se me arman escenas solitas que yo digo waww!, si lo hubiera planificado seguro no salía tan lindo jeje.. en fin, ya vas a comenzar a comprender… porque ahora ya los capítulos son de enlace, y comienzan las revelaciones =D.. te espero nuevamente. Besos!

.

.

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE TITULA: "Siempre hay un compañero".**

**Adelantos: Conocemos un poco mas de la vida de Futoshi, una recomendación –poco clara- de Haruka y Michiru hacia Hotaru y el inicio de un viaje que dá un vuelco total a la historia…**

**Los espero…=)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	18. Siempre hay un compañero

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"__._**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo dieciocho **

.

"**Siempre hay un compañero"**

**.**

**.**

"_No es otra cosa la amistad que un sumo consentimiento en las cosas__  
__divinas y humanas, con amor y benevolencia."_

_**Marco Tulio Cicerón**_**  
**(106-43 A.C.)

.

.

_Amy_ se despertó y se encontró con las miradas atentas de sus tres amigas… _Mina_, sobre todo, le ofrecía un gracioso movimiento de sus ojitos... A_my_ se sentó en la cama un tanto nerviosa y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un color rojo intenso... las tres chicas sonreían divertidas esperando algún comentario, frase o palabra que fuera emitida por los labios de la acusada.

_Amy_ intentó evadir sus miradas levantándose apresuradamente de la cama… tomó el desabillé y salió a pasos agigantados de la habitación… las muchachas sin perderle el rastro comenzaron a caminar por detrás sin sacarle la mirada de encima… _Amy_ caminó por la sala acelerando el paso… y las muchachas… suplicantes, pero ansiosas no abandonaron sus insistencias… _Amy_ giró de repente para enfrentarlas y las tres se quedaron inmóviles por el brusco movimiento de su amiga. Bajaron la mirada como quién es atrapado en una travesura… y _Amy_, con un tono de reproche al mejor estilo materno, con sus puños oprimidos pero intentando tranquilizarse las regañó:

_- ¡Basta!... ¡DEJEN DE SEGUIRME DE ESA MANERA! - _

Las chicas entristecieron graciosamente sus ojos, y Rei, valiente y risueña suplicó – _Amy… vamos... cuéntanos… sabemos que anoche Peter no volvió inmediatamente a su casa- _

_-Eso no es asunto suyo –_Amy intentó evadirse de la presión de sus amigas, pero era conciente de lo difícil de la tarea...sonrió_ – Algo pasó… pero es muy pronto para hablar de formalidades-_

Las chicas sonrieron satisfactoriamente… simplemente querían asegurarse que su amiga no fuera "tan extraña" como aparentaba… por fín habían descubierto un interés interno de _Amy_ por enamorarse sin racionalizar al extremo la situación… _Rei_ sobre todo, que fué quien más de cerca presenció la especie de "relación" que había tenido años atrás con _Richard_, observó un cambio que podría considerarse casi radical en cuanto a la maduréz de los sentimientos en la peliazul. Había madurado… o podría pensarse que por fín encontró el equilibrio perfecto entre la excelencia académica y la vida personal en su fase más emocional.

Quizás _Peter_ era el indicado… y no solo _Rei_ lo pensó, _Amy_ había comenzado a soltarse y librarse al destino… dejando atrás las limitaciones impuestas por su dura misión.

_Mina_ colgó el teléfono fijo y miró a las chicas.

_- Era Haruka, propuso que la salida de hoy podría ser una excursión por una isla virgen... a pocos kilómetros de aquí. Rentó una lancha y trajes de buceo… ¿Qué opinan?-_

_- A mí me parece perfecto_- Dijo _Lita_ mientras caminaba hacia el mueble principal de la sala. Tomó un gran estuche negro y luego de meter la mano en él, sacó una cámara fotográfica con una gran lente. La encendió y apuntó a sus amigas… _Clik_!... _– Es mi oportunidad para aprovechar el paisaje, no he fotografiado fauna marina aún y es un desafío que me he propuesto en estas vacaciones-_

_- Esta decidido entonces, hay que hablar con Darien-_ Luego de decir esto en tono firme _Rei_ comenzó a marcar en su celular.

.

.

_- Por favor… no quiero más…-_ _Hotaru_ suplicaba a los ojos de _Michiru _el permiso para ir a jugar_._

_- Claro que no Hotaru, por favor, termina el plato. – _La mujer la regañó dulcemente_ -Si lo haces prometo que te ganarás el riquísimo postre que preparé especialmente para tí- _

_Haruka_ sonreía frente a la escena. Las tres sentadas en la mesa ubicada en el centro del jardín, almorzaban serenamente. Los platos de las dos mayores estaban casi limpios, sin embargo, el de la niña estaba a medio terminar. _Hotaru_ rezongó por un instante, pero la emoción por degustar el postre la motivó a terminarlo en unos pocos segundos… _Michiru_ sonrió y levantando los platos sucios se dirigió a la cocina para traer lo prometido.

_Haruka_ acarició el cabello de la pequeña sacándola de su concentración sobre la puerta de la cocina. La niña viró para mirarla.

_- Muy bien Hotaru… debes alimentarte mucho para ser una niña fuerte. Esta tarde recorreremos muchos lugares bellísimos, querrás recorrerlos todos y te aseguro que hubieras lamentado no haber terminado tu plato.- _

_- Lo se Haruka, lo siento…- _dijo agachando su pequeña cabecita, sus cabellos oscuros le cubrieron el rostro… luego de quedar pensativa un instante preguntó_. -¿A Dónde iremos?... ¿Veremos delfines?- _Al pensarlo nuevamente se emocionó y abrió grandes sus ojos con ilusión, su sonrisa se tornó gigante.

Haruka a punto de responderle se vió interrumpida por la pérdida de interés de la niña quién giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia la puerta de la cocina.

_- Bueno, bueno…aquí esta lo prometido-_ _Michiru_ aparecía en la escena con una elegante fuente plateada que dejaba trasver una crema suave contrastante con el brillante material. Azúcar flambeada decoraba la superficie de la elaborada _Crème broulé_ y _Hotaru_, con los ojos brillantes, se aferró fuertemente a la cuchara que se encontraba pronta a sumergirse en los pequeños, húmedos y golosos labios.

_Michiru_ sirvió el postre para las tres, _Haruka_ le realizó un elaborado cumplido, y una vez terminado el almuerzo dedicaron un breve momento durante la sobremesa para realizar a _Hotaru_ unas breves recomendaciones.

_- Pequeña, tu sabes que vamos a realizar una salida ¿cierto?-_ Michiru tomó la mano de la pequeña.

_- ¿Con Setsuna alguna vez visitaron alguna playa desierta?-_

_- No Haruka, nunca-_ contestó la pequeña expectante de lo que tenían para decirle.

_- Bién, no debes tener miedo. Sin embargo, es importante que trates de no separarte de nosotras bajo ninguna excusa.- _Le dijo Michiru mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_- Además, como tú sabes, el buceo es el fuerte de Michiru, pero para llegar a ese nivel, ella tuvo que prepararse mucho…-_

_- Lo sé Haruka, lo sé Michiru, soy pequeña, pero lo entiendo.-_ _Hotaru_ fué sincera y asintió con maduréz a pesar de sus cuatro años.

_Michiru_ sonrío a la niña _–Pero hay algo mas-_ Miró a _Haruka_ antes de seguir hablando_.- Darien estará ahí… al igual que_ _Serena… y como bién sabes ella aún no recuerda nada sobre su pasado.-_

_- Intenta hablar con ella lo mínimo indispensable, no queremos ponerla triste ¿cierto?-_ _Haruka_ le habló con ternura a la niña y ella le correspondió con un igualmente sensible _– Mjú-_

Hotaru comprendió que no había que hablar con Serena porque ella aún no estaba preparada para recordar, sabía que eran demasiado emociones que no era capáz de soportar y sabía, que además de todo ello, aún no era el momento adecuado para revelárselo, tampoco el lugar… sin embargo… las mujeres no le habían especificado *nada*… sobre "hablar" o "no hablar" con _Darien_.

.

.

*************************************.

**PRESENTE**

**.  
**

El hombre de bigotes se encontraba sentado en un sombrío escritorio iluminado por el tenue brillo de una lámpara de mesa. Sobre el escritorio desordenado, fotografías e informes se mezclaban caóticamente frente a los pequeños pero interesados ojos. El seño fruncido del detective le otorgaba un tinte tosco y hasta enojado, y sus manos recorrían cada una de las fotografías en que la mirada atenta de centraba.

_Toc! toc!..._

Por la puerta chillona que se abría frente al mal dormido trabajador, la figura de una mujer de rasgos americanos y avanzados años se hacía presente en la pequeña habitación. Su rostro, a pesar de la edad era muy jovial, su figura era delgada y medianamente alta; los ojos de un color cemento brillaban con ternura y acompañaban un corto, pero abundante cabello canoso que caía recto en una melena que se posaba sobre sus hombros. Un delicado salto de cama cubría la figura de la desvelada esposa. Con cara de preocupación, pero tolerante, miró a su marido esperando ser tenida en cuenta.

_- Hiro-_ Le dijo al comprobar que su marido no se percató de su presencia_.- ¿Porqué no vienes a descansar? No has dormido nada en casi una semana…-_

_Hiro Futoshi_ levantó y dirigió su rostro hacia ella, dejando los papeles y fotos que tenía en su mano sobre el escritorio. Su rostro estaba demacrado, ojeroso, descuidado. La barba había crecido marcando tenuemente una sombra oscura. Levantó el rostro preparándose para denegar el pedido, pero al mirar a los ojos a su mujer, cayó en la cuenta de la veracidad de su comentario y comprendió su preocupación… Sintió ganas de renegar, pero apagó la lámpara y se levantó de su silla.

Al llegar a la puerta la cerró a sus espaldas y posó su brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer abrazándola. Al llegar a la habitación matrimonial, y sacarse el pantalón de vestir y la camisa, se sentó sobre la cama apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas, refregándose el cabello en señal de preocupación.

_- Este caso me tiene inquieto. Hay algo que no termina de cerrarme…-_

Sarah se arrodilló sobre la cama matrimonial para friccionar los hombros de su marido.

_- Una muchacha se suicidó en su habitación el día de su cumpleaños… Con una copa rota se produjo las heridas en las muñecas. Tanto sus amigas como su familia estaban presentes en la velada. Salvo su padre que aún no salía de trabajar y su hermano menor que se encontraba ausente… sus allegados más queridos estaban en la casa cuando ella tomo la decisión. Llegué al poco tiempo, analicé toda la habitación, cada recoveco, cada detalle… y sin embargo nada me revela el desencadenante del hecho.-_

_- ¡Pobre muchacha!, ¡tan joven!, es una lástima que haya decidido abandonarlo todo tan así. Me pregunto que habrá sido tan doloroso que no pudo sobrellevarlo… pero bueno… acá lo importante eres tú. No debes estresarte tanto… ya lo hablamos, debes descansar y tu rendimiento será mejor. Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, tu corazón esta débil.-_

_- No puedo evitarlo, ¡Me quita el sueño!. Lo que dijo el médico no importa ahora, necesito resolver esto. En toda mi carrera no me enfrenté con un caso tan complicado como éste…es más, no diría complicado, diría "misterioso"… no debo postergarlo…necesito resolverlo cuando antes.-_

_- Sé que es tu trabajo, pero tu salud me preocupa… mejor deja de pensar un rato y vamos a descansar…- _Lo ayudó a acostarse y lo abrazó por detrás_ - Mañana será otro día, trata de relajarte. Cuando te levantes tendrás la cabeza más fresca.-_

_Futoshi_ acostado dando la espalda a _Sarah_… mantuvo el ceño fruncido por un buen rato;

pensando, intentando atar cabos… sus ojos comenzaron a debilitarse por el sonido sedante de la voz de su mujer… hasta que por fín el sueño lo venció.

.

**************************************.

.

.

**PASADO**

**.  
**

_- Te amo- _

Darien y Serena se encontraban en el jardín de los rosales.

Tirados sobre el fresco pasto verde, miraban hacia el cielo tomados de la mano. Serena acariciaba con su mano libre los oscuros y suaves cabellos del muchacho.

_- Yo también-_ Le contestó él dándole un fugaz beso en los labios antes de posarse nuevamente sobre el pasto.

_- Nunca fuí a bucear. Debe ser hermoso… ¿Es bonita la playa que comentó Haruka?-_

_- No lo sé…-_ Contestó Darien coquetamente _–No creo que mas bonita que tú...-_

Serena sonrió insulsamente por el comentario no dándole mucho crédito. Luego de permanecer en silencio y pensativa por unos cuantos segundos se sentó sobre el pasto y lo miró interrogante.- ¡_¿Por qué huiste?- _Serena se refería al `porqué` Darien la había abandonado luego del accidente y se mudó a EEUU; su pregunta encubría algo de reproche también, que su tono de voz reveló.

Darien quedó callado un instante mirándola detenidamente. Se sorprendió de la repentina pregunta, aunque sabía de antemano que en algún momento la rubia comenzaría a cuestionar. Cerró suavemente los ojos y una cruel imagen irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

.

**Flashback**

_Un pasillo de hospital desierto. Darien parado frente a un hombre mayor con delantal blanco. El diálogo era tenso, y en el rostro de Darien se dibujaba el terror. El doctor gesticulaba con tacto... pero Darien ya no escuchaba lo que el hombre intentaba decirle. Se tomaba la cabeza vendada con las manos. En su pecho mucho dolor y los ojos llenos de lágrimas…_

**Fin Flashback.**

**.  
**

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron. Serena lo miraba expectante y la mirada de él se encontró con ella. Las lágrimas de Darien se habían difuminado al volver a la realidad. Serena aún continuaba esperando la respuesta, pero pareció no darse cuenta del sentimiento que abrumaba a su esposo. Darien no quiso decirlo todo, pero tampoco mintió.

_- No quería desequilibrarte. Ya te lo dije. El recuerdo de haber muerto iba a ser muy doloroso para tí, yo solo quise protegerte...- _Se quedó en suspenso, inquieto, como si estuviera pensando en algo más para decir, pero no pudo hacerlo y se ahogó a sí mismo en ese minuto de silencio. El tiempo pasaba rápido, pero nunca lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer frente a la verdad de una buena vez.

Serena lo miró confusa, con una leve sensación de enojo y desilución. No le creyó. Pero a pesar de ello (y como ya había hecho antes), no preguntó más... en el fondo confiaba en él. Miró al cielo y se recostó nuevamente al lado de su esposo. Las nubes abundantes se movían con el viento… despejando progresivamente un cielo celeste intenso y brillante. Pasaron callados los minutos de un cuarto de hora hasta que todo se olvidó.

_- Bueno Serena… es hora de irnos. Dejaste todo listo ¿cierto?-_

_- Si.- C_ontestó emocionada mientras se levantaba en un salto del suelo_. -¡No puedo esperar la hora de conocer una playa virgen!… debe ser hermosa, el mar debe ser tan claro…-_

El la tomó de la mano _–Vamos entonces...-_ y la abrazó por la espalda para caminar puertas adentro, tomaron los bolsos y salieron al garage.

En el estacionamiento de la casona un _**Porsche coupè cabriolet **_de un tono azul eléctrico comenzaba a divisarse mientras el portón eléctrico se elevaba. _Darien_ colocó los bolsos en el baúl y le abrió la puerta a _Serena_. Ambos subieron al vehículo e iniciaron viaje al muelle dónde sería el punto de encuentro.

.

A unos pocos kilómetros de allí, el pelinegro sonrió hacia un costado y viró para mirar a Serena. _- Escucha esta canción- _Dijo de repente_.- Siempre me hizo recordarte mientras no podía tenerte a mi lado. Se llama "__Storm__" y ésta es la versión acústica de una banda norteamericana llamada "__Lifehouse"__- _Encendió el stéreo y aumentó el volumen. Mientras la canción sonaba, Darien acercaba, cada vez que la ruta se lo permitía, los labios a los oídos de Serena para remarcarle alguna frase de la canción...

.

_"Cuanto tiempo he estado en esta tormenta?_

_tan abrumado por la forma indefinida del océano._

_El agua está más difícil de pisar, __con estas olas rompiéndose sobre mi cabeza._

_Si tan solo pudiera verte, __todo estaría bién._

_Si pudiera verte..._

_esta oscuridad se transformaría en luz._

_Y yo caminaré sobre el agua… __y tú me agarrarás si yo caigo…_

_y yo me perderé en tus ojos,_

_y todo estara bien…_

_y todo estara bien."_

_._

Con su mano derecha acarició el cabello de Serena mirándola tiernamente, la rubia enrojeció sus ojos y una expresión de tristeza la invadió cuando Darien volvió la vista en dirección al volante. Lo imaginó sufriendo por ella tanto tiempo, le dolía… le dolía fuertemente en el pecho… pero "ahora todo estaba bién". Miró a Darien cuya atención se concentraba en el camino; sus cabellos se enredaban como en cámara lenta al compás del viento, danzando entre su piel y el vacío del horizonte… vió los aturdidos ojos azules refugiados en la carretera y distinguió en ellos un centelleo de lágrimas contenidas, la duda cruzó en los pensamientos de Serena… quiso saber… pero no preguntó…

.

_"Yo sé que no me trajiste aquí afuera para ahogarme,_

_Entonces ¿Porqué estoy diez pies abajo y al revés?_

_...apenas el sobrevivir se está convirtiendo en mi propósito..._

_porque estoy tan acostumbrado a vivir bajo la superficie._

_Si tan solo pudiera verte,_

_todo estaría bien._

_Si pudiera verte __esta oscuridad se transformaría en luz._

_Y yo caminaré sobre el agua, __y tú me agarrarás si yo caigo,_

_y yo me perderé en tus ojos,_

_y todo estará bién…_

_Y yo caminaré sobre el agua, __y tú me agarrarás si yo caigo,_

_y yo me perderé en tus ojos..._

_y todo estará bién…_

_…Ahora todo está bien…"_

_._

_.  
_

_._

_- ¡El taxi esta en la entradaaa!-_ Gritó _Rei_ a las demás que no terminaban con los preparativos.

_Mina_ apareció corriendo agitadamente en la escena con una cantidad de bolsos que apenas podía cargar… _Rei_ se apenó por ella, era demasiado equipaje para un solo fin de semana, y renegó silenciosamente. _Lita_ y _Amy_ salieron detrás de Mina con unos cuantos bolsos, _Lita_ colgaba de su cuello el estuche de la cámara fotográfica que no podía olvidar. _Rei_ hizo señas al chofer, y levantó sus cosas que había acomodado a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. _Lita_ salió seguida de _Amy_, _Mina_ logró costosamente sacar la valija que casi no cabía por la abertura y _Rei_, luego de un intolerable suspiro se encargó de poner llave para ser la última en abordar el carro.

Al llegar al muelle, encontraron a _Haruka_ quién se acercaba al taxi para ayudar a las muchachas con sus cosas. Mientras miraban como _Hotaru_ se colgaba de uno de los barandales de madera y _Michiru_ señalaba hacia el agua con una gran sonrisa en sus ojos, sintieron el sonido de un carro que estacionaba a sus espaldas. _Setsuna_ bajó y recibió a _Hotaru_ que al escuchar el sonido salió corriendo y se abalanzó sobre ella. El carro paró la marcha y luego de un breve instante, la cabellera de un hombre de espaldas se dejó emerger de su interior. Un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años se dió vuelta y comenzó a caminar bajo las miradas analizantes de las muchachas. El hombre tenía una abundante cabellera, de un tono castaño no muy claro, y entre las ondulaciones unas cuantas canas dejaban verse. La contextura física no era la de un adolescente pero se mantería en forma… "_Bien en forma"_ pensó _Rei_. Una sonrisa muy atractiva les fué regalada a las muchachas que lo miraban encandiladamente.

La tonada inglesa más que "sexy", el tono de voz grave y la expresión un tanto formal, rompieron el hielo_ - Hola, es un gusto para mí el conocerlas… –_ _Max_ se acercó al grupo y abrazó a su mujer.

_Setsuna_ se adelantó a presentarlo _– Muchachas, él es Maxwell, mi marido.-_

Todas atinaron a contestar el saludo, _Rei_ no modificó la expresión en su rostro, puesto que no se había dado cuenta de ella. Una gota de saliva se dejaba ver entre sus labios, y los ojos obnubilados no se apartaban del desconocido. _Mina_ la miró frunciendo el seño y la codeo fuertemente temiendo que cometiera un papelón. El golpe provocó que _Rei_ reaccionara, y que tuviera ganas de matar a _Mina_, pero ésta sonrió falsamente hacia delante, dándole a entender que se había olvidado de algo.

_Rei_ miró hacia el frente, y en milésimas de segundo contestó el saludo de _Max_ con un acelerado y nervioso -"_hola_"-. La rapidéz en que se sucedieron estos hechos no dejaron mal parada a _Rei_, sino que paso desapercibida… ¡por suerte!.

_Haruka_ se acercó sonriente y estrechó con firmeza la mano de _Max_, _Michiru_ asintió con la cabeza y luego se abalanzó sobre él para darle un gran abrazo.

_- ¿Como estás? Te hemos hechado de menos…–_ Dijo _Michiru_ con una gran sonrisa. Fué amiga de Maxwell por décadas, desde su infancia, y lo quería como a un hermano. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez. _Max_ también sonrió.

_- Y yo a ustedes… Sinceramente he estado bien, aunque un poco abandonado… lo reconozco…- _Dijo bromeando_ - Mi esposa me dejó por una adquisición reciente… que vale unos cuantos miles de dólares por cierto…-_ Miró a su esposa burlonamente mientras la esbelta morocha le regalaba una mirada fulminante.

Todos rieron por unos cuantos minutos entre comentario y comentario… y luego de ello, motivados por la insistencia de _Hotaru,_ comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias para iniciar el viaje.

_- ¡Haruka!, ¡Haruka!... –_ Decía la niña tomando fuertemente la mano de la mujer y tironeándola hacia la baranda del muelle_.- ¡Vamos!, ¡apúrate!… Quiero conocer la playa… ¡Quiero conocer los peces de colores que Michiru vió!-_

_Haruka_ resignada se dejaba llevar por las pequeñas manos. Más que la fuerza (que era pobre), lo que la derretía en realidad, era la ternura de la niña que con tanto cariño acogieron sus brazos en más de una ocasión. Se sintió débil para acallar la esperanza y la ilusión desbordante de la niña pidiéndole que esperara, asi que se contuvo, y a paso lento pero constante la siguió.

Todos se arrimaron al borde del muelle. Desde lo alto, a unos 6 o 7 metros podían observar las olas golpear los grandes postes que les servían de sostén. Los ojos de _Hotaru_ se iluminaron y su delicada boquita se entreabrió por la sorpresa. Debajo de sus narices, un gran yate los esperaba para abordar. La gran escalera los comunicaba con la rampa de ingreso, las caras de las muchachas las revelaba emocionadas, y comentaban entre ellas con sonrisas de incredulidad. _Haruka_ tomó la delantera y comenzó a desatar los grandes y pesados cordones que lo amarraban al muelle. _Darien_ por su parte, junto con _Max_ comenzó a recibir las pertenencias de todos.

Las muchachas abordaron y comenzaron a recorrer toda la superficie del gran bote. _Hotaru_ correteaba seguida por _Michiru_. _Haruka_, luego de finalizar su labor, quedó por un momento pensativa. Miró a _Serena_ apoyarse en el barandal del yate, mirando hacia el mar, con el viento despeinándole los rubios cabellos, con esa sonrisa que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía y prometió para sus adentros regalarle un viaje inolvidable. Se colocó las lentes negras y caminó hacia el timón.

Detrás de _Haruka_, _Michiru_ con su blanco y volátil vestido se ubicaba en una de las blancas reposeras en la planta alta. _Max_ con _Hotaru_ en brazos señalaba hacia el horizonte provocando dulces sonrisas en la niña. _Mina_ y _Rei_ acomodaban su cabello en coletas para que no las despeinara el viento. _Amy_ se sentaba en el suelo, en un rincón del bote con gran satisfacción para disfrutar de una reconfortante lectura. _Lita_, sin poder desprenderse de su cámara, fotografiaba las aves que hacia el horizonte podían observarse en el cielo. _Darien_, en la proa del barco se sacaba la remera que traía puesta para disfrutar del sol, _Serena_, a su lado, con una expresión de tranquilidad cerraba los ojos debajo de sus gafas. Luego de tirar la remera a un lado, _Darien_ la abrazó quedando en silencio para observar el hermoso paisaje.

Grandes olas se formaban por la velocidad en que avanzaba el yate… el mar estaba azul y el sol radiante. Unas cuantas aves sobrevolaban sobre ellos y el sonido del viento al chocar contra sus caras venía impregnado con un fresco aroma marino.

Darien aún callado y encogiendo los ojos protegiéndose del sol, miraba hacia el horizonte. Pensaba en `_el porqué´_, en el porqué había tomado, 4 años atrás, la cruda decisión de abandonar a su princesa. Vió que el muelle de alejaba de ellos, vió pequeña la ciudad, vió lejana su partida… recordó ese último día antes de partir hacia América.

.

**Flashback**

_El llanto desconsolado de un hombre se escuchaba en el interior de una habitación de hospital. Darien posaba su rostro sobre el abdomen de Serena recostada sobre la cama, aún dormida. Unas cuantas marcas de raspaduras se dibujaban en el delicado rostro de ella. Sus brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo habían tenido la misma suerte. Darien levantó su rostro y tomó una de las pesadas manos. La acarició tiernamente y deslizó sus dedos por el cabello despeinado de la rubia. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro… los ojos azules titilaban entristecidos._

_- Perdóname Serena… perdóname. No pude hacer nada… ¡No puedo hacer nada!… Tengo que irme… y me duele porque voy a tenerte lejos, porque sé que nunca sabrás todo el amor que tengo para darte, porque voy a extrañar tus ojos… tus visitas inesperadas, tu boca suave que me besa antes de irse a dormir… tu perfume de cereza, tus…- Se quebró en llanto – tus susurros en secreto… tus sueños puros, tu armonía… las sonrisas que te explotan cuando te digo lo que siento por ti... Te voy a llevar siempre conmigo… mi princesa... es una promesa que te hago. Sé que las chicas van a cuidarte… Serás muy felíz, yo lo sé… pero sino es así… te buscaré para tenerte conmigo-_

_Tomó el anillo que ella llevaba en el anular izquierdo, lo besó mirándola y lo ocultó presionándolo fuertemente dentro de su puño._

_Acomodó nuevamente la mano de la muchacha a un lado del cuerpo y despejó la frente del ella del flequillo revuelto que la cubría. Sus labios reposaron delicadamente sobre esa porción de pálida piel, depositando un beso suave, pero cargado de emociones que él ya no podía controlar. Tembló… y abrió sus ojos para mirarla por última vez… deslizó la silla para levantarse, y una vez parado la contempló por unos cuantos segundos más… diciéndole "Adiós"…_

_… Para luego partir…_

**Fin Flashback.**

.

_Darien_, volviendo a la realidad de percató de una presencia. El sol casi lo enceguecía. Miró a su izquierda y hacia abajo, pero solo divisó una sombra, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron nuevamente a la luz del sol, pudo observar a _Hotaru_, que con sus grandes y profundos ojos azabache miraba fijamente a _Serena_ quién debajo su gafas había quedado dormida posada sobre el hombro de _Darien_. _Darien_ la miró un momento extrañado. _Hotaru_ no se percató de ello, dejó levemente caer su cabeza a un lado adoptando una expresión de extrañamiento… sin alejar la vista de Serena. _Darien_ se incorporó en su silla, la niña no prestaba atención a nada que sucediera a su alrededor; su pequeño cuerpo casi parecía un ente sin vida, pero su mirada era demasiado ardiente e intensa como para suponer que Saturn no se encontraba allí... en algún lugar del alma de la niña. Darien por un momento temió… pero no supo porqué… tenía que hacer algo al respecto e intentó volverla en sí… a pesar que lo creyó difícil en ese momento.

.

_- Horaru… ¿qué sucede?-_

_._

_.  
_

.

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**

* * *

****AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**.  
**

**Karanbynnymoon**: Final feliz prometo, a pesar que parece que es demasiado tragica, vas a ver que en el final queda una cuota de esperanza… de tranquilidad, después de tanto sufrimiento jej. El juego temporal ya esta entrando a su fín, aunque los chicos siguen recordando, ya falta poco para que todo el misterio quede rebelado y ahí si, espero tu opinión =).. Gracias como siempre por tu rw, gracias por leerme. Besitos grandes.

**Sams efron**: Amiguilla! "HECHO", respecto a la escena de la habitación.. oh si! Que va a tener detalles, ya comence a escribirla y se mezcla con otros pedazos super detallados del pasado… esta dentro de los capitulos que mas dedicacion puse.. prometo no desilusionarte =) . Respecto a Luna… pues bien, Serena la recordo en la habitación de Darien, pero aún no ha podido verla puesto que Luna esta en Tokyo y ellos en América. Luna vio y cuido de SEre durante esos 4 años, pero nunca se rebelo como quien en realidad es y mucho menos el gran valor que posee en la vida de Serena. Respecto a la escena de Haruka jajajaj… te juro que mis intenciones eran no rebelar quien era!.. pero después pense en que ya son demasiadas cosas ocultas como para agregar una mas.. ya no quiero que se hagan lio! Jajaja.. que lindo que te gusto =) Cierto que causa una sensación extraña pensar a Darien con otra mujer? Jaja, es duroo! (y no en ese sentido jojo.. bueno, en ese sentido tambien jajaja) Yo tambien te quelo amiga mia!... gracias por estar (como siempre digo)… espero te haya gustado este nuevo cap (ahí aparece tu "yo" oculta jajja) miles de besitos! Adioooss!

**Lita Japón**: wiiii jajaja,, Sere nooo.. asesinar a Darien?, yo lo haria no se vos! Jaja. Que bueno que te gusto el cap, espero que este tambien te guste. Respecto a Samy si, no me gustaba la mala relacion que tenia con Serena, asi que los hice madurar a ambos y que formaran un lazo particular, como el que tiene Serena con las demás chicas que podrian ser sus mismas hermanas por el cariño que se tienen.. Disfruta el proximo, hay un par de escenas interesantes jej.. miles de besos! =)

**Sandy-Serena**: Viste que bueno que las chicas tambien encuentren el amor?, no era justo que solo Sere se quede con el mas guapote muchachote de todos jeje, ellas tambien pueden conseguir unos lindos muchachos para ser felices , Ahhh.. eso de que Amy era santita no se lo cree ni ella jaja, ya basta de mentiraaass! Jaja. Y como dije a Sam, en la escena de Haruka no tenia pensado revelar que era ella jaj, pero pense que ya eran demasiadas cosas ocultas como para agregar una mas, de todos modos, ya comienzan a aparecer los flashbacks mas detallados y las escenas del pasado y el presente mas sustanciales. Espero que las disfrutes y como siempre.. mil gracias por tus rw, sobre todo esta que estuvo larguisima! Jeje.. GRACIAS Y GRACIAS miles de besos!

.

.

**ESTA VEZ NO HAY ADELANTOS, LO QUE SI LES PUEDO DECIR QUE ES EL INICIO DE UN VIAJE QUE VA A DAR UN VUELCO `TREMENDO´ A LA HISTORIA... **

**LOS ESPERO Y GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA QUE CON TANTO CARIÑO LES DEDICO A USTEDES.. **

**BESOS!**

.

.


	19. Descubriendo I

Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización.

Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon".

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve**

**.  
**

**"Descubriendo I"**

.

.

.

"_Y la reencarnación de sus cuerpos, viajó por el mundo para su reencuentro… _

_viajó por el tiempo… _

_por millones y millones de milenios… _

_solo para amarse…"_

**_._**

**_.  
_**

_- Horaru… ¿qué sucede?-_

La pequeña comenzó a girar su cabecita lentamente hacia quién le hablaba sin retirar inmediatamente la mirada que posaba en la rubia. Luego miró a _Darien_ que mantenía los ojos fijos en ella, interrogantes, desconfiados… con miedo. _Hotaru_ tomó aire entreabriendo la boca para responder, pero el llamado de _Michiru_ la paralizó, giró rápidamente descubriendo de dónde provenía el llamado, y se percató de que habían llegado a destino. Miró nuevamente a _Darien_ regalándole una sonrisa de ilusión.

**-**_Llegamos_…**- **Le susurró con los ojitos brillándo y sonriendo emocionada salió corriendo a la popa del yate. _Darien_ se quedó mirandola hasta que desapareció de su visual. No entendió porqué miraba a su esposa de esa manera tan extraña, ¿qué demonios había pasado con ella?... a medida que pasaba el tiempo iban acrecentando sus inseguridades… y tenía miedo… sí… miedo de que todo se escapara de su control. No tuvo tiempo de seguir sumergido en su mente puesto que Serena comenzaba a despertar… no obstante pensó en luego tener una pequeña e informativa charla con la pequeña curiosa. Dirigió su rostro hacia una voz pausada y ronca.

-¿_Llegamos_?-

**-**_Si… todos están en la playa mi amor_**-** Le dijo con suavidad.

_**-**En este momento solo me importa estar contigo…- Serena_ estiró los brazos aún dormitando y los enredó en el cuello de Darien. Posó su nariz sobre la de él y la movió juguetonamente mientras se despabilaba. Un beso corto le fué robado de su boca y ella sonrió con ternura.

Darien se acercó a su oído. -_Te amo…–_ Luego la miró a los ojos y sin darle tiempo a responder, ni a acurrucarse nuevamente sobre la reposera, se paró tironeándola del brazo con el envión, Serena sonrió y se levantó de un salto emocionada.

Caminaron hacia la rampa… _Serena_ vió a todas las chicas corretear por la playa. _Setsuna_ y _Max_ charlando a lo lejos con los pies en el mar… _Haruka_ aún dentro del yate buscando unas sombrillas, _Michiru_ caminando por el mar tomando la mano de _Hotaru_ que intentaba descubrir los famosos pescaditos de colores entre los corales…

Haruka bajó a la playa trayendo también unas canastas con comida. Tendieron unas mantas en la arena y acomodaron todo para almorzar al aire libre.

Las risas poblaron el ambiente… todos gozaron la mañana que estaba pronta a terminar bajo el sol. El mar azul los acompañaba en un susurro de calidez que abrazaba un futuro que intentaba subsanarse. Olvidaron por instantes los momentos pasados entre sangre y dolor, entre despedidas y lágrimas y posaban sus ansias en una nueva vida que reemplazaría a la anterior… pero con más ganas aún de ser felices.

El sol cambió su posición desde lo alto, orientándose hacia el ocaso. Y las mujeres podían observarse en sus coloridos trajes de baño y dorados bronceados conseguidos durante el día. Darien y Max se jugaban en una partida de cartas bajo la sombra de unas altas palmeras.

Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru, a un costado estaban sentadas en triángulo, poniéndose al día con los sucesos prontos a venir. Su vida como Sailor Scouts había terminado, por decirlo de alguna manera, hacia 5 años atrás. Sus poderes seguían intactos, pero los problemas que habían vivido escapaban a sus posibilidades de solucionarse mediante la fuerza. Setsuna no volvió a pisar la puerta del tiempo, Michiru seguía con sus actividades acuáticas pero Haruka había continuado un entrenamiento constante a espaldas de todos, puesto que era una de las más esperanzadas. Su postura no se había reducido a una espera sin acto. En esos 5 años sus pensamientos se concentraron en intentar encontrar la forma de recuperar eso que con tanto sacrificio pudieron defender por muchos años. Ahora todo se había perdido, pero Haruka nunca se resignó. Michiru no desconocía las intenciones mas ocultas de Haruka, sin embargo nunca la enfrentó, mas allá de la confianza que se tenían. Setsuna se dedicó a la investigación y junto a Luna y Artemis analizaba toda la información astronómica posible buscando rastros del Caos. Les resultaba imposible creer que hubiera desaparecido aún con el daño que les había causado.

**_-_**_Pero… ¿Estas segura?-_ Michiru se tornó incrédula.

**-**_Es así… no quedó nada-_

_-No puede ser Setsuna… debió encontrar alguna forma de pasar inadvertido-_ Haruka intentaba comprender.

**-**_No, no hay forma posible en que el Caos vuelva a renacer. El cristal de plata es mucho mas poderoso que lo que alguna vez nos imaginamos.-_

Un tono de voz reflexivo y sombrío se interpuso en la conversación. Michiru miraba al horizonte, donde una bandada de gaviotas se alejaban en dirección al sol que estaba pronto a posarse sobre el mar…

_-¿Es posible que… el Cristal de Plata haya vencido al Caos, desaparecido con él y nosotros no habernos percatado de ello?. ¿Es posible que Serena haya agotado su poder?... Estoy segura de que algo extraño sucedió… porque si el Cristal de Plata fuera el mismo, ya habríamos encontrado una solución…-_

Las preguntas dejaron a Haruka y Setsuna calladas. El interrogante se plasmó en sus preocupadas mentes: ¿El cristal de plata había desaparecido… para siempre?.

.

_.  
_

********************************.**

**PRESENTE**

La figura de una mujer se dejaba entrever nadando al fondo de una gran piscina. El movimiento del agua se detuvo y la mujer emergió a la superficie con respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos estaban horrorizados y se arrimó al borde para sostenerse. Una imagen se había hecho presente en sus sensaciones: Un grito aterrador, luego… vacío… una sombra cubriendo la luna, dando tintes rojizos a toda la faz de la tierra. _Tokio_ _de_ _cristal_ se desvanece bajo un manto de sangre que se derrama por sus paredes de cristal.

_Michiru_ sentada sobre uno de los bordes de la piscina cobijándose bajo una toalla no dejaba de temblar. Unos pasos pesados y a gran velocidad anunciaban la pronta llegada de alguien al lugar. _Haruka_ irrumpió agitada. Vió a la muchacha de cabellos turquesas fijamente a los ojos, estos estaban tristes y desesperados. El contacto visual no se cortó, sino hasta que la rubia golpeó fuertemente con un puño la pared negando con la cabeza. Inmediatamente los lentos pasos de unos tacos de mujer se aproximaban. Detrás de _Haruka_ apareció _Setsuna_ con lágrimas pesadas escapándose de los sombríos ojos. Con ambos brazos se abrazaba conteniéndose del fuerte dolor que la abrumaba…

********************************.**

**.**

**.  
**

**PASADO**

**.  
**

Una gran cámara se interpuso entre _Serena_ y el Mar. La rubia con una gran sonrisa mostraba sus dientes de manera cómica. _Lita_ reía al igual que las demás mientras caminaban por la orilla. La castaña de coleta no había dejado de fotografiar el paisaje desde que llegó, tampoco los animales, las flores y sus amigos. _Darien_ se arrimó y abrazó a _Serena_ por detrás para darle un beso, _Lita_ no perdió la oportunidad de fotografiarlo discretamente, le encantaban las demostraciones espontáneas de afecto… no había nada más lindo para ella que dos enamorados mirándose como si no existiera el resto del mundo. Mina y Rei posaron nuevamente mientras Amy miraba hacia el horizonte.

**- **_Está oscureciendo... regresemos…- _Sugirió.

El ocaso estaba llegando a su fin, la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, y luego de un hermoso día al aire libre todos comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de una pintoresca fogata que _Maxwell_ comenzaba a encender. _Hotaru_ estaba fascinada. _Michiru_ le había demostrado la veracidad de su relato, al mostrarle las mil y un especies de pescaditos tamaño mínimo que nadaban en el lugar.

_Mina_ por su parte había logrado un bronceado increíble, y estaba demasiado eufórica, aunque no podía rescatar sus pensamientos de un único punto de concentración: _Josh_.

Las estrellas de a poco se dejaban observar en el firmamento. Todos sentados alrededor de la fogata lograban un clima acogedor que entibiaba la noche a la intemperie. El mar agitadamente los acompañaba, y la luna se hacía presente en todo su esplendor sobre sus cabezas… se inmutaron por un momento mientras la contemplaban con un poco de melancolía. _Serena_ se sentía hipnotizada por tanta belleza, y tirándose hacia atrás sobre la arena la disfrutó al igual que todos. La impotencia se sintió como un martillazo violento que atormentaba sus corazones doloridos… y uno a uno, refugiados en sus propios pensamientos, solos o acompañados, comenzaron a abandonar el lugar para subir a los camarotes del yate.

Max levantó delicadamente a Hotaru que había quedado vencida por la actividad de la tarde. Setsuna la tapó con una manta y detrás de Max que ya comenzaba a caminar giró lentamente para mirar a Darien que contemplaba a Serena mientras esta le sonreía abiertamente... Setsuna modificó su expresión, se veía triste y abatida. Miró la luna una vez más… le recordaba a _Tokio de Cristal_ en todo su esplendor, la imagen de la pequeña dama llamándola se manifestó ante ella, difuminándose al instante. Una gran bola de angustia se atoró en su garganta, pero sintió la piel de Max cuando le acarició la espalda.

_-¿Vamos?...- _Le sonrió con dulzura.

Setsuna sonrió. Esa mirada siempre la tranquilizaba, no importaba cuán mal se sintiera. Max era un hombre muy perceptivo, y sobre todo la conocía muy bién. Se sintió contenida… llegado el momento le contaría sus más terribles secretos… solo entonces… se sentiría completamente sincera con él.

Rei, Mina y Amy decidieron caminar por la playa con una botella de vino que habían encontrado en el camarote. Lita, por su parte, subió a su recámara, y Haruka y Michiru subieron a la planta alta del yate donde se recostaron a mirar el cielo estrellado sobre unas mantas. Haruka levantó su brazo y abrazó a Michiru quien se recostó sobre su pecho.

**-**_Presiento que estamos haciendo lo correcto… pero hay algo que no me deja tranquila-_

_-Por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer Michiru… esperaremos un tiempo. Sabremos qué hacer… te lo prometo. –_

.

.

De frente a la fogata _Serena_ reía de las ocurencias de _Darien_... Él había hecho un garabato sobre la arena asegurando que era ella. Una gran cabeza con dos bolas deformes en lugar de ojos, una línea recta como boca y una naríz y dos orejas gigantes. Culminó su trabajo dibujando dos bolitas graciosas sobre la cabeza desde dónde salían líneas largas y delgadas… logrando una parodia de las coletas de la rubia. Serena, lejos de enojarse, simuló una expresión tierna de ofensa, hizo un puchero con su labio inferior y con los ojos tristes y abatidos por semejante ofensa esbozó un lagrimeo, provocó la suficiente simpatía y ternura en _Darien_ como para que se muriera de ganas de abrazarla, estrujándola entre sus desnudos brazos y llenándola de caricias suaves con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Serena correspondió el abrazo y lo besó… pero de una manera diferente…

_Darien_ se paró y le estiró la palma de su mano desde arriba invitándola. _Serena_ no lo dudó y posó su mano sobre la de él parándose frente suyo.

**-**_Te quiero llevar a un lugar muy especial… un lugar que es nuestro, que es solo de los dos… ¿confías en mí?-_

Preguntó posando sus manos sobre la delicada mandíbula. La rubia asintió mirándolo a los ojos, él la tomó de ambas manos y sin hablar comenzó a evocar dentro suyo. Su rostro denotaba una concentración absoluta, y _Serena_ absorta, pero impaciente, lo observaba desde lo bajo. Los ojos azules del pelinegro se encontraban ocultos bajo los parpados cerrados… y _Serena_ sintió que un calor comenzaba a envolverlos. Miraba a su alrededor sin soltarlo de ambas manos y observaba como sus alrededores cambiaban sus variados colores a una especie de fulgor dorado cristalino que desintegraba levemente los materiales de la naturaleza esfumándolos de a poco. Un viento poderoso comenzó a levantarles las ropas y sus cabellos comenzaron a flotar, levitando entre la magia que emanaba de _Darien_.

Lo exterior desapareció…

…no había nada más que vacío…

_Serena_ seguía mirando a ambos lados, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, pero todo se había esfumado: colores, cosas, ruidos… solo se escuchaba la nada.

_Serena_ cerró los ojos atemorizada presionando fuertemente las manos de su esposo para no caer. Posó sus pies en una superficie plana y resistente… despejó su iris celeste… luego el otro. Abriendo los ojos se encontró en un lugar insólito, pero no desconocido para ella...

**-**_Las ruinas del imperio lunar…-_ Susurró convenciéndose a sí misma.

_Darien_ la observaba quedamente. La boca de _Serena_ se abrió en una expresión de asombro conteniendo la respiración. Giró sobre sí misma 360º incorporando todo cuanto podían observar sus sentidos. Las ruinas… tal cuál como las recordaba.

El cielo despejado dejaba ver a la tierra en todo su esplendor, las estrellas destelleaban a lo lejos dando al escenario un tinte mágico y misterioso.

_Serena_ sollozó de la emoción y se refugió en los brazos de su amado sin dejar de explorar. _Darien_ la miró complacido.

Parados sobre una gran plataforma de piedra redonda, roída por el paso del tiempo y la erosión de los elementos, sellaron un beso de amor encarnizado. Un beso profundo y enigmático bautizado por el fulgor plateado de la luna que los acogía. Tomó el rostro de la mujer ansiosa de consumar su dicha y la besó suavemente haciendo vibrar el interior de su ser. Tembló por la brisa fresca, pero las manos del muchacho emitían fuego sobre las células de su espalda ya desnuda. Desató el cordón del bikini floreado y lo dejó caer sobre la fría piedra. _Serena_ gimió al sentir el roce de sus pezones contra el torso desnudo del hombre que la poseía. Lenta pero sin timidez se agachó lentamente para bajar los pantalones ya desatados del exitado pelinegro, dejando expuesto delante de sí el miembro viril en su estado mas óptimo. Sin esperar, mientras _Darien_ la besaba por el cuello se bajó las bragas y la minifalda exponiéndose desnuda a la vista de los radiantes destellos azules que la deseaban fervientemente. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar. Cada una de las manos jugueteaban y se deslizaban por los cuerpos enardecidos y erizados, las lenguas jugaban apasionadas humedeciendo célula a célula de los enamorados furiosos. _Darien_ alzó a _Serena_ y la posó suavemente sobre el concreto helado y sintió como su delicado cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente junto a él, con sus manos cálidas le acarició los hinchados labios que resonaban de exitación y bajó sus dedos hacia la parte baja de la muchacha penetrándola y haciéndola saltar de placer. Ella comenzó a tocarlo con frenesí y se revolcaron en un par de vueltas hasta vencer el frío amenazador.

_Serena_ sonrió exitada y _Darien_ observó sus cachetes enrojecidos y sus ojos brillantes. Se subió a ella y le abrió las piernas acariciándolas de abajo hacia arriba. Tomo su miembro y lo ubicó en su entrada ya húmeda, penetrándola. Soltó un quejido de placer al sentirla tibia por dentro, y resbalosa, y suave…

La embistió lenta y rápidamente, prolongando el clímax, sin dejar de besarla y jurarle su amor eterno. La amó por largas horas y se sintió amado por ella. Su cabello dorado reflejaba el cielo y las estrellas, y él juró ver como se dibujaban en sus celestes ojos las imágenes de una familia, de un reinado, de una pequeña de cabellos rosados que sería el fruto de la unión de los dos. Dejó brotar una lágrima por la ilusión que ello le provocaba, pero se dejó llevar mirándola disfrutar y escuchándola gemir de satisfacción.

Se vino en una explosión junto a ella, quedando ambos tendidos sobre la plataforma de piedra helada, enredados, perdidos en la mitad de la noche en unas ruinas lejanas, cargados de un fulgor celestial, profundo, repletos de magnificencia.

Empañados de esplendor y de magia se embellecían en el amor de los dos. Se quedaron dormidos, con el horizonte siendo testigo de sus besos y su entrega, con el universo bajo los cuerpos desnudos, con los corazones partícipes del cosmos enaltecido… con la promesa de dos corazones y dos almas que se vuelven una.

Se dejaron vencer al destino en el mismo lugar donde el destino los conjugó por primera vez para condenarlos a una lucha eterna por la felicidad de su amor. A lo lejos se los observa, dormitando en sus sueños, como dos puntos perdidos en la inmensidad, con los cabellos rubios y morenos desparramados y brillando por el sudor. Allí están los enamorados unidos por primera y última vez en esta vida.

.

.

El sol brillaba en lo alto y las gaviotas acompañaban el sonido del mar golpeando contra la playa. La respiración agitada de la muchacha y una gota de sudor apareciendo sobre su sien detonaban el cansancio y las consecuencias de la falta del entrenamiento que solía realizar años mas joven. Con los pies desnudos hundiéndose fuertemente sobre la arena, la cola alta, sostenida por una visera, galopando de lado a lado por la velocidad y el viento, y la ropa deportiva adherida al cuerpo _Setsuna_ bordeaba la costa con la sola compañía de su Ipod y la música clásica de la 9na sinfónica contemporánea.

En medio de su concentración paró en seco posando ambos pies sobre un hueco profundo que quedó en la arena. Frunció el seño y estirando del cable dejó caer los audífonos de los auriculares que llevaba en los oídos. Dura como estatua miró de reojo a su alrededor, su respiración se contenía evitando hacer mas ruido, mientras sus sentidos intentaban agudizarse para captar alguna señal que le asegurara que la pronunciación de su nombre se había producido en la voz de alguien y que no había sido solo su imaginación, pero la certeza no llegó al instante.

Frunció el seño nuevamente con una sensación de inseguridad. Sonrió soltando una bocanada de aire relajada y bajando la guardia pensó irónicamente _"¿me estoy volviendo loca o qué?… Serena ni aún naciendo de nuevo estaría despierta a estas horas de la madrugada"._

Sonrió nuevamente con más fuerza. Se colocó nuevamente los auriculares y siguió corriendo. Unos pies más adelante sintió nuevamente una sensación extraña, al tiempo que mientras corría, la vicera que llevaba sobre la cabeza voló y se metió entre las rocas de un pequeño acantilado. _Setsuna_ corrió tras ella con las esperanzas de atraparla antes de que cayera sobre el mar. Maniobrando entre las frescas rocas intentaba agacharse para tomar su pertenencia que había quedado atorada: apoyó un pie sobre una roca, los dedos de una mano sobre otra y con el otro pie (mejor dicho con dos dedos del pie que le quedaba libre) sobre una pequeña rama, logró alcanzar la maldita vicera levantándose de golpe en un movimiento rápido antes de caer.

Curiosamente cuando se encontró parada ya no estaba en la playa. Estaba en… ¿en dónde?.

**_-_**_En Tokio de Cristal _**_–_** Le contestó una voz dulcemente.

_Setsuna_ miró a su alrededor, a pesar de la oscuridad… si… definitivamente era _Tokyo de Cristal_…pero su aspecto ahora tenía un tinte fantasmagórico, roído… tétrico. Miró hacia la mujer que le hablaba.

**_-_**_Neo_ _Reina_**- **Dijo conmocionada.

_Serena,_ en las puertas de su maduréz, se encontraba parada delante de la asombrada guerrera. Un brillo magnificente brotaba de ella. _Setsuna_ sabía que no estaba presente ahí, sino que su energía provenía de algún otro lugar, y en ese momento deseó saber desde dónde, pero _Serenity_ tenía algo muy concreto para pedirle, y no le dió tiempo a preguntar nada.

**-**_Deben encontrar el Cristal de Plata…-_

_Plutón_ suspiró nerviosa, porque sabía que aún no había cumplido con su misión, con lo que la Reina le había encomendado.

**-**_Lo sé mi reina, pero… Serena… digo.. "usted"… digo.. es decir: Serena del pasado no recuerda aún todo lo que sucedió... temo que hasta que no lo haga no podremos hacer que aparezca…-_

La Reina no tenía mucho tiempo**.-**_Nunca olvides: El cristal de plata nació de una lágrima y vivió en lo profundo de un corazón puro enamorado. Mi semilla estelar está débil… éste será el último mensaje que podré dejarte mi querida Plut._**- **Desde lo alto en donde levitaba la elegante mujer, posó su mano sobre el hombro de la acongojada morocha **–**_Confío en ustedes. Sé que lograrán restaurar el sueño que soñamos todos. Confío en tí.-_

_Setsuna_ asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo asumía como un compromiso. En su corazón sintió todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir luchando. Su misión aún no había terminado y nunca debieron pensar que las alternativas se les habían acabado. El reencuentro de _Serena_ y _Darien_ les provocó darse cuenta de ello. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y sus energías todas se concentraron en la próxima batalla: luchar contra ellos mismos, contra sus propias creencias.

Parpadeó mientras aún retumbaban las palabras de la Reina en sus oídos. Sintió nuevamente la brisa marina sobre su rostro y se dió cuenta de que había regresado. Los minutos no habían pasado en la isla, sintió que acababa de tomar la vicera en sus manos, pero ella conocía ese efecto y sintió melancolía de sus épocas como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo. Recordó aquel día, no muy lejano, en que la Reina se había presentado en sus sueños trasladándola a la puerta del tiempo. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sucedió el accidente y _Darien_ se alejaba para siempre de la vida de _Serena_, destruyendo todas sus esperanzas de concretar el futuro que tanto habían soñado en _Tokyo de Cristal_. Pero en su corazón nunca iba a ganar la resignación de no ver nunca nacer a _Rinnie_, por lo que la reina depositó en ella una semilla de ilusión.

**Flashback**

_Su cabello negro revuelto se enredaba con el sudor mientras se revolcaba entre las sábanas… sus párpados temblaban evidenciando su sueño perturbador._

_**-**Setsuna**-**_

_Escuchó una voz que retumbaba en el vacío. Entre las sombras miró hacia la puerta del tiempo y luego vió su traje de guerrera… ésto le llamó mucho la atención, puesto que ella no se había transformado. Giró su cuerpo, y primero vacilante, luego con total seguridad, logró ver la figura de una mujer de divina presencia._

_-¡Neo Reina!-_

_La mujer le sonrió suavemente en señal de saludo._

_Los ojos de la guerrera plutón se abrieron con incredulidad.**- **Pensé… pensé… que el futuro ya no existía… todos pensamos que era el final… que ya nunca veríamos nacer a Rinnie…¡nos equivocamos! ¡qué alegría!... pero ¿cómo?... no entiendo nada- Le dijo esperanzada. Una sonrisa de emoción poblaba todo su rostro. -¿Como es el futuro?... ¿sigue siendo todo igual como lo conocemos?**-** Setsuna no podía contenerse... estaba muy dolida por lo que había sucedido con Serena y aún no la había visto recuperarse de las lesiones que le habían sido provocadas. Esa tarde había regresado del hospital y la rubia aún no había despertado, seguía en coma a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana del choque con el camión. Mientras hablaba la veía radiante y sintió como su corazón daba saltos de alegría. Quería seguir hablando, preguntarle miles de cosas, pero Serenity la interrumpió._

_**-**Mi querida Plut**- **Le dijo con dulzura **– **Que mi imagen aquí presente no te engañe. Tokyo de Cristal está desapareciendo, la familia real se muere de a poco. Como ya lo hicieron una vez… las Sailor Scouts depositaron antes de morir la energía de sus semillas estelares con la esperanza de fortalecer las nuestras, dejándonos en un letargo del que no podremos escapar. Nuestras semillas se mantienen con vida aunque nuestros cuerpos ya no estén, pero les queda poco tiempo... Lo único que puede salvar nuestras vidas es el Cristal de Plata.-_

_Los ojos de Plut se ennegrecieron por el horror y su ilusión se rompió en pedazos. Se tomó un par de segundos antes de contestar, triste, porque no podía complacer a la Reina con la respuesta –…El cristal de plata… ya no está, desapareció. Serena y Darien tuvieron un accidente terrible cuatro meses luego de casarse, ella… no recuerda nada de su vida pasada y nunca lo hará. Darien…-Dijo dubitando- … y nosotras en conjunto decidimos protegerla… y … haremos todo cuanto sea necesario para lograr que tenga una vida relativamente normal. Sería demasiado doloroso para ella… ¡No!... no podemos hacerle eso.-_

_Serenity se tomó el pecho y gimió de dolor… ella no había vivido el accidente, pero sabía que su "yo" del pasado ya se había casado con Darien... y lo que ello significaba... No quiso pensar más._

_Desde que Rinnie había regresado al futuro nunca más tuvieron contacto con sus afectos del pasado; No supieron jamás en Tokyo de Cristal la tragedia que se había sucedido. Pasó que un día como cualquier otro... de repente y sin previo aviso… todo lo que conocían se comenzó a desintegrar… de a poco todo se deshacía ante sus ojos, desmoronándose… desapareciendo como si se esfumaran en el aire y como nadie sabía qué era exactamente lo que pasaba, emplearon los recursos que tenían más a mano. Las inners y las outhers unieron sus semillas estelares separándolas de sus cuerpos y en milésimas de segundo, mientras todo dejaba de existir, encapsularon al Rey Endimion, a Serenity y a la princesa Rinnie para morir después sin tiempo de despedidas. La estrategia de defensa había resultado antes, mientras luchaban contra la familia de la Luna Negra, pero se habían equivocado esta vez… sus esperanzas habían sido vanas. Serenity gimió de dolor sabiendo que sus posibilidades de regresar a la vida con las personas que más amaba eran casi inexistentes, pero sabía, muy en el fondo sabía… que el Cristal de Plata tenía la fuerza para salvarlos a todos… una vez más._

_**-**Por favor… encuentren el Cristal Plateado...- Dijo en un último suspiro._

_Y mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro en un destello… desapareció, dejando a Sailor Plut aún más confundida. **-** P-pero... ¡¿cómo?...-_

_**.**_

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**SAMS EFRON:** Amiguiiisss.. jejej. Bueno, me hiciste una pregunta que me llena de emocion! "donde esta Darien en el presente" ajajajaja, pues bueno NO TE LA VOY A CONTESTAR1! AJJAJA. No, mentira, no zoy tan mala jeje.. Darien está... muuuyy cerca, muy, pero muuuy cerca, ya vas a saber exactamente donde. Respecto a Hotaru, si, tienes toda la razon, deberia ser mayor, pero tiene 4 añitos, pasa que bueno... (te voy a revelar algo jej aunque es medio obvio) Renació (por milesima vez jaja). Y ya viene la partecita que lo explica, en el proximo capitulo para ser exacta, asi que calculo que te tendre aqui jajajajaj. Bueno, ahi ta tu "escena de la habitacion" aunque es más exitante que en la habitacion jeje.. ojala mi novio me llevara por esos lares a hacernos mimos :P hajajaj, pero en fin... no todo se puede en la vida jaja. Gracias por leerme amiguizzzzzz... jejeje... sabrás que el próximo capítulo va dedicada a la loca de Sam wiii.. jejej... mis besos eternal crazy jo jo

**LITA JAPON: **Holaa jeje, claaro que repsondo tus rw.. como no hacerlo. Espero te haya gustado este cap, es mas hot que los otros ju ju. Respecto a tu pregunta ¿porque lo hizo Serena?.. bueno.. El dolor... era insoportable, y no encontraba otra razon en el universo para seguir viviendo, aunque si hubiera esperado un poco mas se habria dado cuenta que tenia muchas razones para continuar. Ya va a venir la escena del acto jejeje.. y hay participacion de otras personas muy especiales para ella, pero ni siquiera se toma el trabajo de escucharlas... si lo hubiera hecho seria una historia diferente jeje... pero me gustaba mas asi ajajajajaja... soy evil jajajaja... ya vas a ver que lindo que sigue.. te espero.. Gracias y besos!

**LUNA**: gracias por tu rw.. espero de verdad logres comprenderla... al principio es un poco confusa, pero ahora avanzada, ya se viene lo mejor.. besos! =)

..

.

.

**ADELANTOS: Una revelacion del pasado de Hotaru super emocionante, Darien descubre algo muy importante que va a determinar sus acciones futuras, y las despedidas... el regreso a Tokyo de algunas personas... **

**Se titula: " Descubriendo II". **

**.**

**.  
**

**LOS ESPERO... JEJE**

**.**

**SAILOR BESOS..**

**BELU-CHAN..**


	20. Descubriendo II

Para _escribir mis historias me base en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

.

**ESTE CAPITULO VA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A DOS DE MIS HERMOSAS AMIGAS... ALITA Y SAM!... YA SABRAN PORQUÉ... LAS ADORO =)**

.

**Capítulo veinte**

**.  
**

**"Descubriendo II"**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_Setsuna_ volvió en sí. Recordaba la sensación de vacío que le había dejado aquella visita, y se encontró en medio de la playa ya sin ganas de correr. Miró hacia ambos costados decidiendo la dirección que iba a tomar, pero optó por emprender el camino de regreso.

Pensando en todo lo que había hablado con la Reina el tramo de camino se le volvió ínfimamente pequeño y en un instante estuvo de vuelta al pie del yate. Subió a paso normal, aunque intranquila por la rampa, bajó las escaleras hacia las habitaciones y se frenó en la puerta del camarote donde (suponía) dormían _Serena_ y _Darien_. Acercó quedamente el oído a la abertura de madera cerrada aún sin decidirse si deseaba escuchar sus voces o simplemente saber si estaban allí… no escuchó nada, y eso le llamó la atención, de hecho… _Darien_ siempre tendía a madrugar asi más no fuera para tomar una de sus famosas tazas de café leyendo algún libro, pero no le daba la sensación de que estuvieran allí. Apenas rozó la puerta en su intento de golpear… pero nadie contestó.

Alzó su mano hasta el picaporte y rápidamente se dió cuenta que tenía su Ipod allí, lo tomó rápidamente con la otra mano (no quería hacer ruido), agarró el picaporte… estaba frío, y lentamente comenzó a bajarlo, empujó lentamente la puerta y esta se dejó llevar… el envión del movimiento del barco provocó que (sin intenciones de _Setsuna_) la puerta siguiera abriéndose hasta no poder más, chocando ruidosamente con el extremo de la pared emitiendo un sonido fuertemente aturdidor. _Setsuna_ se tapó la boca con ambas manos dándose cuenta de su error y apenándose hasta la muerte.

_Darien_ yacía desnudo sobre la cama del camarote y luego del estruendo _Serena_ sacó su cabeza debajo de él para mirar a una _Setsuna_ deseando ser tragada por la tierra misma. Ambos desnudos pegaron un grito que despertó a todos los durmientes en el bote. _Setsuna,_ enrojecida, no supo como disculparse y sin volverlo a pensar entró a la habitación para tomar la puerta y cerrarla de un solo golpe tapándose los ojos como pudo, corriendo de allí. Los asustados solo atinaron a taparse con urgencia mirándose luego con curiosidad, pensando en lo que hubo llevado a la más seria de sus amigas a realizar una acción tan inoportuna e inapropiada. _Serena_ se sonrojó mirando a _Darien_, tapada solo con una impecable sábana blanca, recordó el bellísimo expectáculo que su esposo le había regalado la noche anterior, recordó su acto de amor y lo miró interrogante, puesto que no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió después.

Resultó ser, que a mitad de la noche _Darien_ abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta de que se hallaban a miles de kilómetros luz de donde se suponía que estarían, y para que durmieran mas tranquilos, mientras _Serena_ se mostraba sumida aún en su maravilloso sueño, los teletransportó directamente hacia la habitación del camarote, gozando plenamente de la compañía de la rubia angelical. La posó desnuda sobre las suaves sábanas y se acostó junto a ella abrazándola. Por la mañana, desde que se despertó estuvo contemplándola dormir. Se había contenido demasiado tiempo de darle un beso, así que estratégicamente, para no despertarla, se sostuvo sobre ella con la fuerza de ambos brazos mientras se lo daba, sin cuidar que las sábanas se mantuvieran en su lugar tapando sus partes íntimas, y es en este preciso momento en que _Setsuna_ hizo su aparición especial, pensando en la irrupción de algo.

.

_Esta es la última vez_  
_en que vendré aquí esta noche_  
_Esta es la última vez... _

_Caeré_...  
_En un lugar que nos falla a todos... -en lo profundo-_

_Puedo ver el dolor en ti_, _puedo ver el amor en ti_...  
_Pero luchar contra todos los demonios tomará un tiempo_...

_Los ángeles se queman dentro por nosotros_.  
_¿Alguna vez_...  
_...alguna vez aprenderemos a volar?_

_Los diablos se queman adentro por nosotros_...  
_¿Alguna vez vamos a volver_ _a andar por aquí?_

_Siempre me voy a preocupar por las cosas que podrían hacernos enfriar_... o morir.

_Ésta es la última vez __en la que me rendiré esta noche_.  
_¿Hay ángeles o diablos arrastrándose por aquí?_  
_Simplemente quiero saber qué es lo que vela y que es lo que está claro para ver_...

_Pués todavía puedo ver el dolor en ti_ y _todavía puedo ver el amor en ti_...

_Princesa... luchar contra todos los demonios tomará un tiempo_...  
_...Tomará un tiempo_...

.

.

Cuando todos despertaron se reunieron en lo alto del bote para almorzar. Se comentó al pasar el episodio sucedido durante la mañana, pero por suerte nadie tuvo deseos de apenar a ninguno de los involucrados y el almuerzo se prolongó, entre risas y anécdotas, bastante relajado... El día brillante acompañaba una excelente reunión de amigos. El mar transmitía una frescura particular y decidieron dejarse llevar por el llamado del agua y el sol. _Darien_ observó a lo lejos que la pequeña _Hotaru_ jugaba sola debajo de una palmera con unos juguetes para la arena, miró a sus adultas responsables y las vió compenetradas en lo que aparentemente era una divertida charla entre sombrillas y margaritas. Caminó hacia la sombra de la palmera y se sentó a la par de la concentrada niña. Sacándose los anteojos negros le sonrió.

**- **_Hola_**-**

La niña salió de su juego y lo miró **_–_**_Hola… estoy jugando con arena_**_-_** Le dijo tiernamente para volver a levantar arena con su palita y colocarla dentro de un recipiente.

**_-_**_ Oh!.. veo… ¿estas haciendo un castillo?_**_-_** Le preguntó intentando proseguir la charla.

**_- _**_Nop… estoy cocinando un postre que hace Michiru y que me gusta mucho_**_-_**

**_- _**_…¿Me invitarías un poco cuando esté listo?, quiero probar que tan rico es…-_

_- Solo si me ayudas a hacerlo**-**_ Lo sentenció la niña. Darien sonrió. **–**_Toma_ _esta bandeja y haz todo lo que yo te diga-_ Comenzó a darle las indicaciones. Darien se sintió regañado, pero disfrutó del juego, el cuál duró un rato bastante largo. Pensó en Rinnie… la extrañaba. Miró el tesón y la dedicación de la pequeña y recordaba a Rinnie en todas esas características, su juego… su seño fruncido al perder en los videojuegos, sus pucheros cuando enferma no podía comer helado. Sintió nostalgia, angustia…

**- **_Si quieres luego puedes enseñárselo a Serena…-_

_Darien_ la miró asombrado, luego rió de la ingenuidad de la niña en pensar que _Serena_ cocinaría algo tan complicado.

_-…y cuando ella lo aprenda podrá enseñárselo a Rinnie…_**_-_** _Hotaru_ no se percató de la intranquilidad que éstas palabras generaron en _Darien_, simplemente siguió en su labor sin perder la concentración. El hombre la quedó mirando paralizado.

_-…¿Hotaru?-_ La llamó con incertidumbre, como si ya no estuviera seguro de quién se encontraba a su lado. La niña lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos.

_-¿Sí?-_

-_…tú… ¿tu recuerdas a Rinnie?- _Titubeó.

_-Y-yo… si la recuerdo..._**_- _**Los ojitos de la cocinera tintinearon levemente. _-… lo siento.- _Le dijo mirando hacia el suelo con la mirada perdida.

_- No… está bien pequeña… me alegra mucho que la recuerdes.-_

_- …no me refiero a eso…_**_-_**

_Darien_ buscó su mirada tomándola suavemente por el mentón. La niña le dirigió una mirada sollozante. _Darien_ se horrorizó con sus palabras y arrastrándose torpemente por el suelo arenoso se alejó unos metros de ella sin dejar de mirarla. -_"Siento mucho la muerte de Rinnie"-. _Retumbó en sus oídos.

Los 4 años de la misteriosa niña le recordaban una cruda verdad. _Darien_ no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su desesperación. Un torbellino se apoderó de sus pensamientos y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas. Sus funciones vitales se paralizaron dejándolo inerte y su garganta se secó sin darle tregua. Su iris negro se expandió cubriendo absolutamente todo lo blanco de su ojo dejándolo en sombras y un quejido seco, como una arcada, escapó de su garganta mientras una visión emergía irremediablemente a él. _Hotaru_ le mostró lo que había visto.

.

.

**_Flashback_**

_*/ Una noche sombría Eliot buscó a Hotaru en sueños. La mujercita tenía alrededor de 9 años._

_-"¡Hotaru!"- Le gritó._

_La niña asustada se encontró en medio de la monstruosidad del universo. Solo "la nada" y las estrellas que brillaban a lo lejos entre medio de nubes de polvo estelar, la acompañaban. El muchacho de cabellos blancos y un gran cuerno dorado en medio su cabeza apareció frente a ella. Ambos levitaban sobre la inmensidad._

_- "¡Hay algo que necesito mostrarte!"- Le dijo sin esperar mucho tiempo más._

_La muchacha se asustó. – "¡Eliot!.. ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?"-_

_-"…No hay tiempo que perder"- Le susurró el muchacho. -"Necesito que vengas conmigo"-_

_Hotaru asintió y Eliot la tomó del brazo para viajar junto a ella más allá de los planetas del sistema solar, mas allá de las constelaciones conocidas y de las galaxias. Arribaron a una porción desolada del infinito… Un pequeño astro, erosionado y cargado de una gran energía negativa que se ocultaba entre la gravedad de gigantísimos agujeros negros. Hotaru sintió miedo, intentó comunicárselo al joven muchacho, pero algo llamó su atención. Una gran figura formada de una sustancia negra y gelatinosa se movía sobre la superficie del astro que se encontraba frente a ellos._

_- "¡El caos!"- Gritó Hotaru. Su miedo se volvió paralizante._

_- "No puede vernos"- La tranquilizó Eliot.- "Esto ya sucedió hace mucho tiempo."-_

_- "Pero… ¡Está realizando un maleficio contra Sailor Moon!. ¡Debemos detenerlo!"-_

_El Caos concentraba una gran cantidad de energía conjurando contra quienes lo habían encerrado allí. La energía que estaba manipulando era toda la que podía convocar, toda la que poseía, pero el emplearla lo destruiría para siempre, al igual que a la porción de universo donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, su odio era tan poderoso, que su único fín era provocar el mayor daño que pudiera a los habitantes de la tierra. Sabía que los sueños de Serena eran heroicos, intensos, vigorosos, y estaba dispuesto a destruírlos. Un fuerte dolor provocaría que Tokyo de Cristal nunca viera la luz. Para ello, debía destruir a la familia real, antes de que dicho lugar lograra la magnificencia que tendría en el futuro, lo que lo haría invencible para sus escasas fuerzas._

_-"¡Matará a todos los que amamos!"- Gritó Hotaru desesperada, llorando y refugiándose en los brazos de Eliot._

_Eliot la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.- "Escúchame… ya no podemos hacer nada. El maleficio ya está hecho. Esto sucedió hace mucho tiempo ya."-_

_- "…pero ¡cómo!... si ya pasaron varios años desde que sucedió la lucha con Sailor Galaxia ¡y Caos sigue aquí! ¡Debemos hacer algo!".-_

_- "No Hotaru, solo la princesa tenía el poder para trasladar lo que quisiera por la galaxia en el tiempo que quisiera. Viajamos muchos años luz en tan solo un instante gracias al poder de la puerta del tiempo. Pero Caos no tiene esa posibilidad. Esto sucedió exactamente el día en que se terminó la última batalla por las semillas estelares, cuando Eternal Sailor Moon lo aprisionó en este astro oscuro… aún así, el maleficio está viajando a gran velocidad y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo. El caos ya no existe Hotaru, se autodestruyó, pero lo único que quedó de él provocará un gran sufrimiento en Serena. Debemos estar preparados.- Pausó por un momento intentando asumir sus próximas palabras -Yo... no podré hacer nada, puesto que si muere Tokyo de Cristal yo también moriré con él... pero no puedo resignarme a la idea de no conocer nunca a Rinnie - Le dijo con una mirada suplicante buscando su comprensión- ...por favor… tienes que hacer algo para ayudarnos."-_

_- "¿Porque yo?, soy solo una niña aún... Eliot... no tengo el entrenamiento que tienen el resto de las muchachas. Recuerda que mi última lucha fué en mi vida pasada."-_

_- "Esto que yo sé y que te estoy dando a conocer es una advertencia que se me presentó por el lazo que tengo con Rinnie. Tú también lo compartes, y en el fondo de mi corazón yo sé que el conocer todo esto nos traerá consecuencias, lamentablemente… no sé cuáles serán. El miedo me invade Hotaru...- Le confesó sudando frio y con desesperación- ...pero el miedo mas terrible que abruma mi alma es no poder cumplir la promesa que hice a Rinnie de que algún día estaríamos juntos. ¡Por favor!, intenta todo lo que puedas para que Tokyo de Cristal resurja."- _

_La niña lo miró por un momento, no creía que todo eso estaba pasando. Luego bajando la mirada cabizbaja pensó en su misión: ella había nacido para ello. Abrió los ojos con seguridad para enfrentar al acelerado muchacho- "¡Mjú!"- Asumió su compromiso asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza. No sin miedo en sus ojos, no sin rezongar dentro suyo por la injusticia que se estaba por cometer, no sin desear poseer el poder suficiente para destruir el mal. Pero asumió la misión y en ese mismísimo instante su signo emergió de su frente en forma de herida, derramando de manera desordenada haces de luz blanca y violácea, su alabastra apareció en sus manos consumando su presencia en un destello plateado que se desprendió de la filosa hoja. Su uniforme de guerrera la vistió desintegrando sus pijamas. Su transformación se vió desde la tierra como un destello de luz en la lejanía, fácilmente confundible con una estrella. Lamentablemente, el maleficio estaba consumado, y para desgracia de Hotaru, el destino no permitiría que ella interfiriera en lo que ya estaba escrito. Al menos por ahora…_

_Faltaban pocos días para la tan ansiada y esperada boda de Serena y Darien. Hotaru despertó del sueño todavía confusa, pero decidió no contar nada de lo que había escuchado, pensó que era demasiado pronto y que llegado el momento ella sabría que hacer. Optó por no preocupar a nadie. Le dolía saber que Serena sufriría, pero siempre pensó que se sucedería una especie de ataque contra ella. Por ello mismo se mantuvo alerta por días y días, no la abandonaba a su vista ni un instante, y siempre estaba lista para emplear su pluma de transformación… por si acaso._

_Los días pasaron, pasó la boda y todo parecía lejano. El sueño que había tenido de Eliot y el Caos cada día estaba más difuso, veía a Darien y a Serena cumpliendo su sueño; felices, enamorados... y comenzó a pensar que `su sueño´… quizás en realidad sí había sido un sueño… aunque curiosamente lo había sentido real… muy real y eso le daba miedo… pero los días se presentaban tranquilos por lo que decidió de a poco, ir esfumando su estado de alerta y sus preocupaciones._

_Un par de meses mas fueron abandonados casi al olvido, y cuando se sucedió el accidente, Hotaru se encontraba sobre su cama, sola en la habitación…_

_De repente... mientras leía un libro, éste se había tornado pesado, soltándose de sus manos amortiguadas para caer al piso sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar; Al tiempo que un dolor abismal le aprisionaba el estómago con despiadada fuerza, Hotaru se abrazó la panza con ambos brazos en un acto reflejo mientras se retorcía; un fluído caliente comenzó a emanar de su garganta... vomitó y vomitó. Restos de comida, agua y sangre se ensañaban con manchar el cobertor colorido que cubría la convulsionada cama. Hotaru temblaba, sus músculos se contraían con espasmos desmedidos y violentos, torturándola con la conmoción. Su cuerpo lúgubremente helado perdía la fuerza y la compostura, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas... en sus oídos los gritos la aturdían, parecía sentir cortarse su piel por los sonidos de vidrios rotos y metal, pero las imágenes que vería en un instante le punzarían el alma y el corazón impotentes... El sudor cayó frío por su rostro pálido y abrazándose con angustia lo sintió…_

_Vió con sus ojos cerrados el choque que se producía a kilómetros de allí. Un camión fantasma que aparecía de la nada, penetrando en un gran estruendo el frágil auto que contenía las personas a las que había dedicado su vida entera. Los sintió morir, sintió su dolor que era indescriptible para ella. Cayó al piso con fuerza y unos desagradables hematomas se dibujaron en su hombro y sus piernas lesionadas. En ese momento supo que había fallado; Vió el rostro sonriente de Rinnie esfumándose frente a ella y su cuerpo se invadió de luz... la luz brotaba de su boca, de sus ojos, de su piel, sintió una sensación de paz y tranquilidad en su interior, pero aún no se había percatado de la transformación que se producía en su cuerpo. Sus manos, sus pies, su rostro cambiaban… la ropa que llevaba se agrandó, quedando su pequeño cuerpo vulnerable sobre la alfombra mojada. Toda su conciencia pereció, desapareciendo, para dar lugar a simples movimientos reflejos y desordenados propios de los organismos vivientes más primitivos. Había renacido… quién sabe por qué. Lita entró rápidamente a la habitación aterrada por los gritos. Cuando abrió la puerta quedó paralizada, se esforzó por reaccionar y se acercó suavemente sabiendo quién era la pequeña bebé que había aparecido en la habitación, ya la había visto antes así. Se puso de cuclillas junto a ella y la tomó en brazos tapándola con una cobija seca. La abrazó apretándola contra su pecho y lloró... desconsoladamente. /*_

**_Fin flashback_**

.

.

_Darien_ volvía en sí bajo la mirada compasiva de la niña. Esta se había acercado y lo acariciaba intentando regalarle algo de aliento. _Darien_ se brotó en llanto, abollado en si mismo, apoyó los codos y la frente en el piso, a pesar de la arena. El dolor y la impotencia lo atormentaban.

Ahora entendía porqué había pasado todo. Pensó en su culpa… se había sentido miserable cada hora, de cada día… por los últimos 4 años. Suspiró, aún ahogado, buscando en sus ojos la luz del sol… una leve sensación de libertad comenzó a aparecer en él y luego de calmar un poco su llanto aflojó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo arrodillado, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, relajándose. Cerró los ojos mirando hacia el cielo y se liberó... Luego se incorporó nuevamente con expresión de concentración en el rostro. **_- _**_…"No esta todo perdido"…-_ Dubitó en un susurro. Luego miró a la niña. _- ¡Al fín tengo la certeza!.- _

Y sonrió...

.

.

**.**

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**SAMS EFRON**: bueno jajaja.. creo que el testamento esta vez si te salio largo jajaja.. me encanta eso.. ya lo sabes. Me recontra alegro que te haya gustado el cap.. y si, ya se vienen todos los capitulos con algo importante, lo triste es que ya estamos casi en los momentos culmines jajaja aunque yo ya se el final muajajaa.. en fin... La escena de amor en la luna me salio (pare ser sincera) muy de casualidad, sin darme cuenta mis deditos me llevaban allí jejeje, y te diria que hasta casi me tiño de rubia y me hago las coletas de serena jajaja.. pero bueno... AL margen del cap anterior, este no me salio tan bueno porque se ve que estaba tan apurada por escribir que no le di el merecido suspenso que se merecia, pero de todos modos, pretendo editar todo como ya te dije una vez pero cuando escriba ese ultimo capitulo explicativo que prometí. de todos modos, no aguanto ya la hora de que lleguemos al momento mas importante y mas controversial!... (que obviamente no te contare ahora jajaa..) Este cap, va dedicado para vos mi amiga de fuego jo jo o de la muerte ¿? jaja.. Espero te guste, ya que Hotaru tiene su protagonismo aqui... Te quiero amigotaa corta cabezas! jajajaj.. miles de sailor besos para vos! =)

**LERINNE**: holaaa.. gracias por tu RW y comprendo que se te complique, pero siempre que puedas te estare muy agradecida. Que linda escena no? me hubiera gustado ser serena en ese momento jo jo, pero bueno... Si se te complico porque aparecio la Neo Reina, ahora ya vas a comprender mejor. Sucede que quedan como cosillas sueltas que comienzan a revelarse de apoco en estos capitulos, y si me das tiempo, te dare todas las respuestas que buscas. Ya escribi el final, no falta mucho y estoy muy contenta porque me encargue de llenar todas esas lagunas que aparentemente quedarian en la historia y comprenderas a lo que me refiero. Me encanta que te guste mi fic.. de verdad, me siento halagada... Gracias por estar.. sailor besos!

**LUNA**: hermosas tus palabras, los halagos que le haces al fic me llenan de empuje para actualizar en menos tiempo jeje. Ya escribi el final de la historia y te garantizo todo eso que te gustaria leer jejej. Las dudas se van a ir aclarando hasta el final y mas alla jejej.. porque hay muchas cosas por saber y por hilar en estos ultimos capitulos, y lo mas emocionante se viene, porque a los ultimos caps les dedide mucho mas amor que a los primeros, y yo fui creciendo junto con el fic... por eso te agradezco que hayas dedicado tu tiempo a acompañarme =) gracias de verdad... yo tambien te estare esperando.. miles de sailor besos.. Dedicare el capitulo de Luna especialmente para ti.. es una promesa..

.

..

**ACLARACION: La canción que aparece en medio del capitulo no la escribí yo, sino que es la traducción de un tema de "Dishwalla" que se llama "Angels or Devils"; **

**no es la traducción exacta, yo la edite porque queria adaptarla a la historia.**

**.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, A USTEDES FANTASMITAS TAMBIEN, AUQNE ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJEN SU HUELLA jo jo.. **

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE TITULA: "El último viaje"**

**LOS ESPERO...**

**MIS SAILOR BESOS DE SIEMPRE...**


	21. El último viaje

Para _escribir mis historias me base en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo veintiuno**

**.**

"**El último viaje"**

**.**

**.**

Esa misma tarde retomaron el regreso desde la isla para pasar sus últimos días de vacaciones en ese lugar, en ese país desconocido que ahora ya sentían como su hogar. Cada quién aprovechó las pocas horas que le quedaban para emplear en aquellas cuestiones que mas extrañaría al regresar.

_-Una más… por favor...-_ Rogó _Lita_ con una mirada de súplica dirigida a _Benji_ _– ...por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…_- Su insistencia terminó por convencer al manipulado muchacho.

_-Está bién, solo una más. Ya me sacaste como 50 con esa misma excusa…-_ Dijo riéndose de sí mismo por no poder resistirse a la mirada tierna de perrito mojado que _Hipnotizado Lita_ le dirigía cuando quería algo de él.

_Lita_ dio saltitos emocionada como si fuera una niña y se ubicó en el lugar preciso para sacar la foto mas perfecta de su vida… luego se ubicó nuevamente…no, ahí no le gustaba, siguió buscando el ángulo perfecto mientras la cámara con su gran lente casi rozaba la cara de _Benji_, quién, temeroso de que este gran aparato lo golpeara, gesticulaba caras raras que provocaron en la fotógrafa una carcajada, pero sin lograr que abandonara su labor.

Detrás de la cámara, _Benji_ pudo observar que el rostro de _Lita_ se iluminaba, y su rostro cambió, obnubilado por la belleza de la muchacha. Sintió que la amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie. ¿Cómo podía ser que esa muchacha con aretes de rosa hubiera amarrado su corazón con cadenas en tan solo un par de días? ¿Qué tenía?... Era como si él mismo hubiera estado esperándola durante toda su vida… como si… algo de él estaba sencillamente buscándola, o esperándola… como si hubiera estado amando un fantasma para por fin darle hoy, la forma que le regalaba esa imagen de belleza enmarcada en esos olivos intensos que lo miraban, ese carácter poderoso y noble… esa simpleza electrizante que lo atontaba…

Hipnotizado y aturdido. Sus ojos emanaron un brillo particular al entrecerrarse un poco bajo unas cuantas mechas de cabello que le caían sobre la cara, y sus labios rojos y carnosos se dejaron ver en toda su plenitud dando a _Lita_ el primer plano perfecto de una foto maravillosa. Abrazó la cámara satisfecha mientras lo miraba con adoración. _Benji_ no pudo resistirse a sus ganas de abrazarla fuertemente y besarla con su alma.

_-Te amo-_

En los ojos de _Lita_ florecieron lágrimas, la despedida era demasiado punzante para su corazón abatido, lloró en sus labios mientras lo besaba y _Benji_ la aprisionaba fuertemente dándole a entender que no quería dejarla ir. Ella por fín lo soltó.

_-Te amo… espérame.-_

_- …voy a contar los días y las horas-_

_Benji_ volvió a besarla y sobre la manta tendida en la playa, bajo una palmera que se teñía del atardecer, consumaron la promesa de volver a verse para estar juntos algún día… y ya no separarse nunca más.

.

.

_Rei_ por su parte, no perdió la oportunidad de pasar unas buenas horas bajo las sábanas acompañada. Aún en su interior no se decidía si realmente estaba lo suficientemente enganchada con _John_ como para dejarle alguna esperanza de un nuevo encuentro. _Rei_ era enamoradiza, sí, pero su corazón siempre había sido un poco mas duro que el de las demás. Siempre quedaba en ella un gran espacio para la espiritualidad y para su misión, sobre todo en lo que respectaba a _Serena,_ quién siempre fué su prioridad… y un amor `demasiado complicado´… justamente… "la complicaría"... ella no quería complicarse con las distancias o con que le rompieran el corazón… tampoco quería lastimarlo… como había hecho con Nícolas, su gran amor… unos cuantos años antes.

Disfrutó de las últimas horas sin dejar bien en claro sus sentimientos. John le prometió que la llamaría, que la visitaría y que no dejaría de pensarla un minuto de sus días… ella lo aceptó gustosa… no sin desconfiar un poco de él…"_todos los hombres son iguales_" pensó… desconfiaba por pensar en la posibilidad de que él se perdiera en otras polleras y se olvidara de ella. Pero tampoco quería dejarlo… en el fondo lo quería, e intentaba engañar a sus sentimientos pensando que era bueno no hacerle promesas… de todos modos, las promesas que le había hecho él eran suyas, y eso le quitaba un poco la cuota de culpabilidad o… responsabilidad podría decirse, del hecho mismo de que ya no pudieran estar juntos de nuevo en algún momento.

Se revolcaron en un juego de amor desenfrenado sobre la cama. Un juego peligroso… matizado de sensualidad y fuerza, de fuego y ardor… dos flamas ardientes que danzaban una a la par de la otra, unidos por un magnetismo apasionado e intenso. Sus movimientos eran armónicos y sincronizados, sus pieles fluían en sudor. Rei clavó sus uñas en los hombros de John mientras éste la embestía violentamente. Rei gimió mientras gritaba su nombre enfurecida sin parar de moverse ondulantemente.

Se amaron… sobre la silla, sobre la mesada de la cocina y en el patio… dándose un último "adiós".

.

.

_Mina_ a último momento decidió que no tenía apuro por regresar a Tokyo. No tenía trabajo por el momento y había hablado con su asistente, quién atendía todas sus obligaciones para comunicarle que había postergado su regreso prolongando sus vacaciones en ; la razón es obvia: _Josh_ . Junto con _Amy_ y _Peter_, se tomaron una tarde de playa y tragos dejándo el espacio al `resto de la gente´ para sus respectivas despedidas…

.

.

_Serena_ y _Darien_, en la casona, abrazados en el jacuzzi, con la habitación del sanitario perfumada con escencia de rosas, velas tenues y música de violín, ultimaban los detalles para la mudanza de _Darien_ nuevamente a Oriente. Ambos estaban tranquilos, _Serena_ no tendría que esperar mucho antes de verlo nuevamente en el departamento que hacía poco había comenzado a recordar. _Darien_ nunca iba a resignarse a venderlo, porque allí… estaban todos los recuerdos que le habían sido quitados a _Serena_, recuerdos a los que él nunca renunciaría.

La tarde se hizo corta, pero prometedora. Él la había ayudado a empacar, mientras escuchaban música y comían galletas con malteadas. Parecían dos adolescentes, pero el tiempo y las heridas los habían hecho madurar… se les notaba en los ojos.

_Serena_ le acarició la frente mientras le arrastraba un par de mechones mojados que le colgaban sobre los ojos, _Darien_ le sonreía abiertamente, le robaba besos azarosamente y le salpicaba agua y espuma sabiendo que _Serena_ renegaba furiosa cuando él la molestaba. Y cada vez que el moreno hacía eso, la rubia cerraba los ojos fuertemente intentando salvarlos del agua y el jabón mientras que con las manos manoteaba cualquier parte del cuerpo de Darien para detenerlo de tan cruel agresión. Los gritos se escuchaban hasta el exterior de la casona cuando la muchacha se hundía en carcajadas mientras su esposo le hacía cosquillas. Odiaba las cosquillas… le quitaban el aliento, pero Darien se deshacía de ternura cuando la veía sonreír así. La vió desnuda y mojada con espuma… sonriente, con esos ojos vivaces que resaltaban en su sonrojada piel. Serena lo miró con sensualidad volviéndolo loco… y él, enderezándose, se acercó a ella para mirarla de frente con un dejo de melancolía.

-_He esperado mucho tiempo para volver a estar contigo… aquí Serena… aquí está mi sueño contigo_- Dijo señalando con fuerza su corazón. _– No me olvides de nuevo…-_ Levantó su mano y suavemente la deslizó por el hombro mojado de la rubia y ésta siguió la mano con su rostro mientras cerraba suavemente sus ojos, dejó penetrar esa caricia hasta el interior de su cuerpo, mientras su piel se erizaba por el delicioso roce. Darien dejó escurrir su mano hasta el mentón de ella, levantándole el rostro para mirarla fijamente a los luceros celestes.

_- Te amo princesa… tú lo sabes…-_

_- No te olvidaré Darien…-_ Le dijo con voz firme. -…_voy a esperarte con fuerzas ésta vez… no lloraré… te esperaré con alegría porque cuando regreses a mí… será para siempre.-_ La rubia sonrió mientras sus ojos se enrojecían. Había llegado allí… al lugar que había esperado toda su vida… Recordó aquellas épocas en su adolescencia cuando soñaba con Tuxido Mask y lo tenía lejos de su alcance. Cuando perdió a Endymion poseído por la Negafuerza, cuando Darien la abandonó por los sueños que le hicieron temer por su muerte en Tokyo de Cristal, cuando se fué… a Estados Unidos por su beca, abandonándola… Durante todo ese tiempo soñó con poder disfrutarlo hasta saciar sus ganas, pero él se le escurría de las manos… cuando todo parecía estar bién, algo tenía que pasar para separarlos… era como un maldito juego del destino que nunca lograba comprender... Serena lo miró fijamente y con una seguridad tal que movilizó a Darien con un poco de ansiedad.

- …_Voy a esperarte Darien… es una promesa…-_

El muchacho comprendió lo que la rubia quería decir… "_No me abandones" "No me falles de nuevo_", y por un pequeño momento temió defraudarla, pero sabía que no dependía de él, nunca había dependido de él… él jamás quiso soltarla… haría TODO para estar con ella… y ahora... para siempre.

La tomó delicadamente de los hombros y la subió sobre él. La espuma resbalaba por su lozana piel erotizándola aún más. La mirada de deseo de Darien la encendió en sus partes bajas, mientras sentía la presión de su miembro y la caricia de sus recias manos bajando por su espalda. Ella lo tomó por el cuello, posándole la cabeza sobre sus pechos y él la besó, a pesar de la espuma. Ella gimió por el goce haciendo presión sobre el miembro para que la penetrara y Darien gozó al sentirse entrar en esa cavidad húmeda y tibia que lo volvía loco… ella lo volvía loco… Miraba a la rubia moverse en vaivén sobre él, mojada por el agua tibia, con sus cabellos rubios pegándosele a la piel... encorvada hacia atrás… sexy, ardiente…

_"No es una despedida pequeña... es un verdadero comienzo para nosotros dos..."_

.

.

Esa noche, todos acudieron al aeropuerto para darse un último saludo de despedida. Las outhers también regresarían a Tokyo, donde retomarían su lugar como guardianas de los príncipes. El grupo de viajantes se redució a _Haruka_, _Michiru_, _Lita_, _Serena_ y _Rei_. _Setsuna_ regresaría a New York el día siguiente, habían acordado con Max en llevar a Hotaru al parque acuático y sobre todo, comprar presentes para su familia. La despedida fué corta y alegre, y no faltaron los abrazos y los besos cargados de sentimientos especialmente para _Amy_ y _Mina_, a quiénes nunca se acostumbrarían a no ver. La peliazul concluiría el semestre estudiando para luego tomarse unas vacaciones en el mes del cumpleaños de Serena, y sabía que le costaría bastante desprenderse de sus amigas otra vez. Los muchachos escuchaban los llantos descontrolados de Lita, Serena y Rei, y no podían comprender que las mujeres tuvieran voces tan agudas, rieron por las graciosas escenas y saludaron por última vez dejándolas en el pasillo vidriado del aeropuerto para ver partir el avión que se alejaba a gran velocidad de ellos; Los días pasarían… mientras las vidas de las guerreras tomaban otro rumbo.

.

.

.

Faltaba poco tiempo para el cumpleaños de _Serena_, y _Darien_ quería tener todo listo para llegar ese día y darle una gran sorpresa. Hubiera podido, si hubiera dependido solo de él, ese mismo día haberse mudado a Tokyo, pero lo que lo detenía tenía que ver con lo académico, y en especial con los trámites burocráticos que incluían los papeles que justamente eran los que mas necesitaba para continuar sus prácticas allá. Si o sí se tenía que quedar hasta que estuviera todo listo. Mientras tanto empacó sus cosas con tranquilidad, colocó sábanas sobre los muebles que pasarían largo tiempo sin usarse, embaló aquellos objetos que llevaría, en especial los de mas valor, como cuadros, esculturas o adornos mas costosos; eligió libros, en su mayoría los relacionados con la especialidad que estaba siguiendo, y se pensó pronto a ser médico, ya que terminaría de concluir las pocas materias prácticas que le faltaban y trataría de recibirse en Tokyo.

_Mina_ hacía ya un mes que había viajado a la ciudad y _Amy_ viajaría unos días antes que _Darien_ porque quería disfrutar de los preparativos de la fiesta y participar como estratega secreta en la sorpresa que éste planeaba regalar.

Por fín pudo hablar con _Benji_, el morocho había encontrado el momento adecuado para sincerarse con su amigo, primero, con el resto de los muchachos después, quienes se encontraron con una gran cantidad de información que se creían incapaces de asimilar. Sintieron pena por su amigo, admiración… e impotencia por no haber contado nunca con los medios para ayudarlo. La historia que _Darien_ contó les resultaba hasta mágica y se burlaron de que estaba loco... pero habían visto lo que sus poderes eran capaces de hacer, y eso los llenó de convicción; Habían visto a _Serena_ caminar frente a sus ojos, la habían tocado, visto reír... habían visto materializarse el amor que se tenían… sin embargo... lo que de verdad los había convencido... fue el ver a _Darien_ resucitar a "_Tocino_", el alborotado y simpático perro de _Josh_, que había sido atropellado horriblemente por una moto, pero en fín... lo importante es que se habían integrado al "_club del clan de la luna_", como graciosa y hasta irónicamente lo llamaban.

Todo esto les había regalado una gran puerta; maciza, difícil de cerrar y sostener, que aún no estaban preparados para abrir... pero que muy pronto... para su sorpresa... abrirían…

.

.

.

Un rayo de luz se deslizó por los ojos de _Serena_ que se encontraba desparramada entre el alborote de sábanas y cobertores de su cama. Era de día, y aparentemente tarde en la mañana puesto que escuchaba el sonido de cacerolas y platos que alguien manipulaba abajo, en la cocina. Se quejó con un sonido nasal bajo las sábanas, sin mover ni siquiera los dedos. Recordó que se había quedado hasta tarde la noche anterior sin poder dormir de los nervios, leyó varias tiras de comics antes de poder pegar los ojos por fín. El cabello suelto, lacio como hilos de oro, se deslizaba como una cascada de agua hacia el piso donde se enmarañaba sobre un gran moño que adornaba una hermosa caja forrada. Bajó perezosamente una de las manos dejándola escapar del calorcito de las mantas para rastrear a ciegas el control remoto que (suponía) estaba en el piso, o cerca de allí, y se topó con el sonido hueco que el envuelto cartón producía. Un sonido en tono de pregunta se escuchó desde la profundidad del cobertor y el rostro adormecido de _Serena_ emergió como de ultratumba dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el objeto de curiosa aparición. Aún borroso divisó lo que era:

_-¡Un regalo!-_ Gritó emocionada sentándose en la cama de un salto. Lo tomó y lo posó sobre sus piernas para masacrar el papel revoleando el moño quién sabe dónde. Abrió la gran caja y encontró un sobre. Lo abrió:

"_Para la mujer mas hermosa del universo. ¡El Felíz Cumpleaños que se merece!. _

_P/d: Daría lo que fuera por estar contigo allí. Te amo. Te llamo luego."_

_Serena_ se murió de amor, juró que si lo tenía cerca lo estrangularía con besos. _"Buena para ti Darien… te salvaste"_ pensó entre risas mientras movía los papeles de seda. Tocó algo frío en el interior de la caja, pero no podía saber que era todavía… pequeño… con forma de… ¿una llave?. La sacó de la caja y pesaba mas de lo que una llave normal pesaría, se dió cuenta que de ella colgaba un hilo rojo, y del hilo colgaba una fotografía, miró la imagen y aún sin poder creerlo dió vuelta la tarjeta: _"Bienvenida a casa"._ La palabra "Atónita" no alcanzaba para definir el estado general de _Serena Tsukino_, la expresión mas adecuada sería algo así como "se cayó de culo", obviando el hecho… ¡claro! de que estaba sentada… Este era, (¡por lejos!), el MEJOR regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido en su vida. Saltó de la cama y corrió a través de la puerta de la habitación con intenciones de contárselo urgente a _mama_ _Ikuko_, a quién, por cierto, había confiado todos los detalles de su relación con el galante morocho de ojos profundos. La madre afligida pensó en un primer momento que su hija había visto tantos dibujos animados que ya se creía viviendo un cuento de hadas, sin embargo, bastó la presencia de sus íntimas amigas y las verbales intervenciones de _Luna_ y _Artemis_ para convencerla de que su hija, definitivamente, había sido la excéntrica heroína que había salvado en varias oportunidades el universo. Vale decir, que _Serena_ al encontrarse con _Luna_ luego de tanto tiempo se sintió extremadamente felíz, aunque le reprochó el haberse mantenido tan lejos de ella, quitándole la posibilidad de disfrutar de su compañía y de la de _Artemis_.

Emocionada, bajó chancleteando las pantuflas por las escaleras a gran velocidad para saltar los últimos escalones cayendo en el piso con graciosa habilidad… miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie en la casa. Estaba todo en penumbras, lo cuál le parecía extraño por que hacía no mucho tiempo había escuchado ruidos por allí. Recorrió toda la planta baja con expresión de desconcierto… buscó en la sala y tampoco había nadie.

"_¿Habrán salido de compras?_" Pensó, para luego recordar su regalo… y a _Darien_, embobándose nuevamente en una sonrisa. Aseguró que si en el plazo de una hora no la llamaba, lo llamaría ella, puesto que no veía las horas de agradecerle y ¡por supuesto!, de escuchar su voz.

Fué hasta la cocina buscando los restos de algún miembro de su familia, pero nada… abrió la heladera y sacó un bollo de chocolate, que empezó a comer urgente por el hambre que tenía, mientras seguía caminando por su casa buscando indicios de vida por allí. Se acercó al ventanal, corrió la cortina y vió que el cielo estaba gris, las nubes cargadas le indicaban que iba a tener un cumpleaños muuuy lluvioso, ante lo cuál emitió un sutil gesto de desagrado. Hacía frío, asi que tomó una manta que encontró en el sillón y subió nuevamente los escalones dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Escuchó un ruido en la planta superior, como si fuera el rechinar de una puerta mal cerrada, le llamó la atención y sigilosamente se encaminó por los escalones de madera, hacia esa dirección. Dejó la manta sobre el barandal porque le resultaba incómoda. Su atención estaba exclusivamente centrada en la puerta del desván, al cuál (pensándolo bién) ya hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba. Vió una tenue luz encenderse por dentro, le intrigó escuchar a alguien, y pensó en no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta husmeando. ¿Quién sería?... ¿_Samy_?. _"Ese pilluelo seguro que está escondiendo algo"_ pensó divertida. _"Mi regalo quizás…"._ Pero al arrimar su rostro por una pequeña hendidura que quedaba entre el marco y la puerta levemente abierta, se dió cuenta de que no era _Samy_, sino que era Mamá Ikuko. _"¿Mamá?... ¿qué demonios estará haciendo?"._

La madura mujer de cabello azul, largo y ondulado, tiraba al suelo sin cuidado unas mantas que se encontraban en el compartimento superior del viejo armario, y al vaciarlo, destapó una especie de receptáculo perfectamente oculto al fondo del placard. _Serena_ se asombró, ya que no entendía que podría ser tan secreto para _mama Ikuko_ como para ocultar de sus propios hijos en su propia casa. Se dejó llevar… en el fondo presentía que si su mamá se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella fisgoneaba, se hubiera enojado mucho, pero su intriga era mucho más fuerte que ella... sencillamente, no la podía controlar… desgraciadamente…

La vió sacar una gran caja del hueco en la pared…

.

.

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**

* * *

**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**MINISVENUS: **Holaaa jejej.. viste qe Setsuna tambien puede mandarse macanas? jaja, me rei mucho imaginandome esa escena y el traserin de Darien ahhh jajajaja.. Me llena de alegria que me escribas y encima esas cosas tan lindas que siempre pones... estoy feliz de que te guste el fic, y espero que ahora te guste aun mas puesto que ya llegaron los cap finales y sinceramente es cuando mas megusta jajaja, todo se revela ahora, y el cap que viene es intenso.. pero los posteriores lo son mas.. es una promesa!. Respecto a Hotaru, lo que sucedio es lo siguiente: en un sueño, Eliot se le aparece para contarle que caos hizo un maleficio, el mismo dia que eternal sailor moon vencio a galaxia, el caos empleo tanta fuerza para enviar ese maleficio que se destruyo, y esa venganza contra sailor moon, demora algun tiempo en llegar a la tierra. Hotaru espera y espera que el mal aparezca,pero eso no sucede, ella nunca supo (tampoco eliot) que el malefico se iba a dar de una manera poco convencional como un accidente de auto, como no aparecia ninguna maligna o cosas asi, hotaru queda tranquila suponiendo que su sueño, de verdad habia sido un sueño, pero en el momento en que ocurre el accidente, hotaru lo siente como si estuviera alli, y esto por el lazo especial que tiene con rinnie. es tan fuerte el dolor que hotaru se hace niña. renace... como una defensa... pero a la vez, como una consecuencia por haber sabido la verdad cuando no debia. hotaru le muestra esos recuerdos a Darien para demostrarle qu no fue culpa de él el accidente, sino que fue una venganza de caos, por eso, Darien se libera de esa culpa y siente que puede reiniciar una vida con Serena. esta sintetico, pero mas adelante comprenderas mejor jeje.. graciads y gracias por estar en cada cap.. miles de besos! =)

**LUNA: **Gracias y gracias, siempre tus palabras son hermosas. Viste que Setsuna salio de su papel de seria? jaja, no queria perderme la oportunidad de pintar una escena con setsuna mandandose alguna macana jaja. La escena de Darien y hotaru si, es re tierna, asi me la imagine, sobre todo porque Darien recuerda a su hijita mirando a una personita de la misma edad que ella supuestamente tendria en ese momento, pero si te pusiste emotiva, te vas a poner mucho mas en los proximos caps, ya se viene el final y los capitulos mas intensos.. espero puedas seguir conmigo ue no pienso desilusionarte, ademas, el cap sobre Luna, es algo especial porque ella y artemis tienen una oportunidad igual de especial que no lei en ningun lado, se que te gustara.. De nuevo, tengo que agradecerte por tus palabras, eres muy dulce y la verdad que me siento honrada de que dediques siempre un poquitin de tu tiempito para escribirme, es lo unico que obtengo de estas publicaciones y lo mas importante.. gracias :)

**AMRNIMA: **Hola!..bienevenida al fic entonces.. ¡No puedo creer que hayas leido todo en un solo dia!.. la verdad que me halaga puesto que solo un par de veces hice eso jejeje.. GRacias por haberme dejado tu huella, es lindo saber que les gusto los caps o que quieren saber algo en particular que no se entendio, me sirve para hacer los caps mas comprensivos.. si te gusto hasta ahora, te prometo que te gustara mas, el cap que viene ya es el comienzo del fin.. se vienen los ultimos capitulos y son todos intensos hasta el final.. prometo no defraudarte! En este preciso día comienza el presente, pero hay varios flashbacks que son importantisimos porque revelan todos los detalles de los sucesos mas importantes.. sobre todo lo que paso con serena y lo que pasara despues de eso... Gracias por tu rw!.. quise contestarte antes pero no tenia a donde enviar la respuesta.- Gracias y Gracias!

**USAKO TENOH: **Harukiiii jajaja, es que junto con Sam estamos en un club en que cada una hace de un personaje y bueno, soy michiru jajaja.. siempre acoso de alguna manera a las relacionadas con haruka! jajaja.. en fin. Gracias por estar aca.. Sam es mi promotora, editora, propagandorajaja, y encima ni le pago, es divina ella.. Gracias no solo por leer el fic que con tanto cariño escribo, sino ademas por tus rw! ¡UNA POR CADA CAP LEIDO! es sensacional y no se como voy a agradecerte!, espero de verdad te guste la historia. Muchas de las preguntas que me hiiciste creo qe se responden solitas jaja, Serena no mato a nadie, si, si esta muerta (por el momento) la pregunta sobre hotaru la sabras en los capitulos mas avanzads que ya publique.. espero llegues a este para ver la respuesta jaja.. en fin.. Me llena de orgullo ue hayas dedicado ese tiempito para leerme, de verdad, gracias y gracias.. miles de sailor besos!

**CONEJO LU: **cambiaste el nombre de nuevo? jjaaja, o tu cuenta de ff?, sos rara lueny lu, no se si sos loca ahora jajaja.. que bueno que te decidiste por leer! genial... cuantos cap faltan?' no se exactamente, depende como hagas las publicaciones... es que me gusta que sean finales drmaaticos jajaja, de todos modos, ya sabrw con exactitud y te dire.. NO FALTA MUCHO CHEE! jajaj.. te quiero lueny lu loca rara jajajajajaj.. Mi darien si tiene protagonismo, el me dijo q le haga un fic, porque serena siempre le roba camara jaja,, y el es taaan lindo... lo amo lueny luu, lo amoo! snif.. El final si, lueny luuu.. vs tambien sos protagonistaa! weeee... el final divino para vos.. te quiero!

**USAKO DE CHIBA: **Si.. la idea era hace run fic diferente, ademas porque me gusta este genero asi, medio dramatico, y romantico a la vez.. espero puedas leer los capitulos mas avanzados que son los que mas me gustan porque revelan todo! Gracias y graacias por tus rw! muchas gracias por dedicar tu tiempito para hacerme feliiizz! jaja... te espero nuevamente.. miles de sailor besos para ti!

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado este cap, el proximo capitulo se titula "El principio del fin" intenso.. intenso!.. jejje, pero los siguientes lo son mas ejje**

**Muchas gracias por estar siempre!**

**Gracias por sus Rw**

**.**

**mis sailor besos**

**Belu-chan/Michi :)**


	22. El Principio del Fin

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"__.

* * *

_____

.

.

**Capítulo veintidós**

**.**

"**El Principio del fin"**

.

.

Escuchó un ruido en la planta superior, como si fuera el rechinar de una puerta mal cerrada, le llamó la atención y sigilosamente se encaminó por los escalones de madera, hacia esa dirección. Dejó la manta sobre el barandal porque le resultaba incómoda. Su atención estaba exclusivamente centrada en la puerta del desván, al cuál (pensándolo bién) ya hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba. Vió una tenue luz encenderse por dentro, le intrigó escuchar a alguien, y pensó en no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta husmeando. ¿Quién sería?... ¿_Samy_?. _"Ese pilluelo seguro que está escondiendo algo"_ pensó divertida. _"Mi regalo quizás…"._ Pero al arrimar su rostro por una pequeña hendidura que quedaba entre el marco y la puerta levemente abierta, se dió cuenta de que no era _Samy_, sino que era _Mamá Ikuko_. _"¿Mamá?... ¿qué demonios estará haciendo?"._

La madura mujer de cabello azul, largo y ondulado, tiraba al suelo sin cuidado unas mantas que se encontraban en el compartimento superior del viejo armario, y al vaciarlo, destapó una especie de receptáculo perfectamente oculto al fondo del placard. _Serena_ se asombró, ya que no entendía que podría ser tan secreto para _M__amá Ikuko_ como para ocultar de sus propios hijos en su propia casa. Se dejó llevar, en el fondo presentía que si su mamá se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella fisgoneaba, se hubiera enojado mucho, pero su intriga era mucho más fuerte que ella… sencillamente, no la podía controlar… desgraciadamente…

La vió sacar una gran caja del hueco en la pared.

-¡_MAMÁAA_!- Se escuchó en el piso inferior seguido de un gran golpe de la puerta que daba a la calle.

"_¡Samy!"_ Se dió cuenta _Serena_, mientras observaba a su madre acomodar todo rápidamente mientras le gritaba a su hijo que en un minuto decendía para atender su llamado. _"¡Maldito cabeza hueca!... siempre interrumpe en el mejor momento_" se dijo a sí misma enojada, mientras corría de puntillas hasta su habitación para no ser descubierta, sabiendo que en cuanto pudiera se sacaría la duda de lo que _mamá Ikuko_ escondía ahí.

Ikuko bajó y Serena se acercó hasta el pie de la escalera para espiarla… todo resultaba sumamente misterioso y la rubia moría de la curiosidad. La mujer hizo un ademán a Samy para que guardara silencio. Le dijo algo por lo bajo que Serena no pudo escuchar, pero no hubo tiempo para que tomara importancia ya que su madre se dió vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina le gritó. –_Por favor, despierta a tu hermana que ya estará el almuerzo.-_ Samy rezongó y Serena corrió hasta su habitación para hacerse la dormida.

Samy llegó al pasillo y golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Como ésta no le contestó, la abrió sigilosamente. Cuando la vió acostada y tapada con miles de colchas saltó sobre ella y le destapó el rostro.

_-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-_ Le gritó con alegría. Serena tuvo ganas de matarlo, pero se hechó a reír.

_-Gracias pequeño malvado…-_ Le revolvió los cabellos. -…_¿y mi regalo?-_ Le dijo mostrándole una mano extendida.

Samy sonrió pícaramente y mostró en su rostro una expresión de solemnidad. -…_Ahí está!-_ Dijo señalando la caja que Serena ya había abierto. Por un momento la desconcertó, dejándola dubitativa, pero inmediatamente se dió cuenta del engaño y nuevamente se hechó a reír levantándose de la cama de un salto para agarrarlo a coscorrones. Samy también riendo a más no poder por haber engañado a su hermana le gritó -_Serena tonta… ¡lo dudaste!-_ La rubia quiso fulminarlo y se lanzó sobre él como su fuera un luchador de zumo, pero Samy, evadiéndola, se alejó corriendo y agarró la manija de la puerta para cerrarla y escapar. –_Mamá dice que bajes a almorzar. Papá está llegando… y yo tengo mucho hambre asi que ¡APÚRATE!-_

Serena se sintió felíz. Su hermano había crecido mucho y su relación había cambiado. Nunca dejaba de asombrarse de cuánto lo quería, y cada día que pasaba notaba miles de detalles gentiles de su parte, a pesar de las ocasionales peleas por cosas sin importancia y las ganas de taparle la bocota cuando se burlaba de ella. Sus peleas eran sanas… la rubia sonrió nuevamente y suspirando por el placer que le provocaba tener la familia que tenía, comenzó a cambiarse para bajar. _"¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido Luna?_" pensó mientras abandonaba su habitación.

.

.

En ese mismo momento, en el templo _Hikawa_, las chicas se habían reunido para discutir sobre los últimos detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños que tenían pensado regalarle a _Serena_. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que _Luna_ y _Artemis_ las acompañaban. Ambos gatos habían disfrutado de su estadía en lo de _Andrew_, donde no les faltaron los mimos y el confort, pero habían retomado su lugar en las casas de _Amy_ y _Mina_ considerando las circunstancias. Poco se habló en esta reunión sobre la nueva situación que involucraba a todos los integrantes del grupo, porque no pretendían apurar la "toma de decisiones" en relación a _Serena_. Suena frío y hasta egoísta por parte de las sailors el pretender tomar decisiones sobre la vida de _Serena_ y a sus espaldas, cuando al pensarlo bien… no les compete en lo absoluto, sin embargo, siempre rigieron en ellas las buenas intenciones y esto, de alguna manera hasta las justificaba.

Los gatos habían sido partícipes, junto con _Amy_ del (Gran) regalo que con tanto esfuerzo _Darien_ le había hecho a Serena. Se habían tomado el trabajo de visitar cuanto inmueble se ofrecía en la ciudad buscando la casona perfecta. _Darien_ siguió todo el proceso vía online gracias a que la peliazul transmitía en vivo y en directo a través de su minicomputadora, cada recorrido. Construir "_La casa de los sueños_" les había llevado alrededor de tres meses y medio, de arduo trabajo. Esto implicó no solo encontrar la casa, sino amueblarla con lo básico y el despliegue de detalles que solo a _Darien_ se le podían ocurrir: biblioteca, fuente, jardín, vestidor, techo corredizo, ventanales… entre otras cosas relacionadas con la decoración. Fue muy básico al momento de elegir colores para cortinas, paredes, adornos, ya que pensó en que _Serena_ le aportaría su toque personal y de muy buen gusto.

_-Y ¿cómo es?... ¿es linda?-_ Preguntó _Mina_ con una pequeña cuota de sanos celos.

_-La casona es hermosa-_ Respondió _Amy_ con una gran sonrisa.

-_Tiene un jardín muy colorido por el frente, y por detrás un patio grandísimo, con el pasto verde brillante y árboles de cerezo. ¡También hay una fuente!…-_ Se exaltó Luna antes de ser interrumpida por Artemis.

-_La habitación donde dormirán ellos tiene tres ventanales y un techo corredizo… y de noche… abriéndolos de par en par, pueden verse todas las estrellas del firmamento…-_

Amy continuó_. - Hay un par de habitaciones más pequeñas donde armarán un estudio… Darien ya pensó en un consultorio para Serena, y en una habitación para visitas.- _

Las chicas escuchaban el relato e intentaban imaginarse el lugar. Sentían alegría por su amiga… y un poco de bronca consigo mismas también… ¡En dónde iban a encontrar un hombre como _Darien_!… él era tan especial con Serena…

-¡_Tendríamos que hacerles una hermosa fiesta inagurando la casona!_- Propuso Lita considerando que era un brillante plan y quitando el anotador que tenía Rei en las manos comenzó a escribir antes de perder las ideas –_Necesitaríamos unos cuantos globos de colores… podríamos hacerlo a la hora del té, ¡yo podría hacer unas cuantas tortas!-_ Dijo pensando en voz alta. _-Rei… ¿podrías conseguir la filmadora de Nícolas otra vez?, me gustaría que quedara registrada la cara de Serena cuando la vea por primera vez-_

_-No no! ¡Mejor a la hora del almuerzo!, porque podríamos poner las mesas en el jardín y una… - _La dueña del lazo rojo dubitó un instante antes de mostrar sus celestes ojos encendiéndose de emoción. _–¡Ya se! ¡Hagamos una gran fiesta invitando a todos sus conocidos!-_

_-Ehh… ¿muchachas?...-_ Interrumpió Amy con intenciones de hacerlas entrar en razón- _¿No creen que quizás Darien querrá llevar a Serena primero a conocerla y luego nos invitarán a nosotras?. No podemos ser tan imprudentes chicas… será mejor concentrarnos en la fiesta de esta noche, recuerden que debemos llegar todas a tiempo… Mina.. ¡no se admiten tardanzas!-_

Las tres restantes miraron a Amy como niñas reprendidas dándole la razón, se estaban adelantando demasiado. _Mina_ sonrió apenada ante el llamado de atención de su amiga… reconocía que se le hacía tarde bastante a menudo.

_Rei_ tomó la lista y chequeó si estaba todo listo. _-Bién, entonces ¿qué faltaría?... a ver: globos, serpentinas… mmm... copas... solo hay que lavar las que desempolvó el abuelo esta mañana…-_ Pensó por un momento _-… tienen como 20 años sin usarse. ¡En fín! Listo!. Fotografía, champagne y torta ¿Lita?...-_

_-Sí… las tengo en el auto. A la torta la llevaré mas tarde-_

_-Ajá… Amy, ¿conseguiste los cds?-_

_-Sip, ahora tengo que buscarlos en el Arcade. Andrew no podrá ir porque tiene exámen pronto-_

_-Listo, faltaría la comida. ¿Mina?.-_

_-Uhg… exámen… ¡pobre Andrew!- _Exclamó con una expresión de desagrado antes de darse cuenta que la hablaba_ Rei. –Sí Rei… tranquila, ya está pagada… en una hora paso por la casa del Chef.- C_oncluyó su frase con gesto de picardía.

_-Entonces… ¿está todo? ¡Ah!, hablé con Haruka, pasarán por Setsuna y Hotaru y luego a buscar a Darien por el aeropuerto antes de ir a la casa de Sere, así que no podremos esperarlas a cenar.-_

Mientras _Rei_ terminaba de apuntar unas cuantas cosas más en la libreta quedaron sumergidos todos en un gran silencio. Alguien se puso reflexivo y volvió a movilizar la dinámica grupal.

_-¿Qué raro es todo esto no?, Darien aquí de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo…-_ La voz de _Mina_ se escuchó suave y modesta. Tirada sobre unos almohadones en el piso, jugaba pensativamente con la cadenita que traía al cuello.

Lita acariciando a Luna parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar_ -…¿Ustedes que creen muchachos?... Serena será capáz de recordar a Rinnie alguna vez?-_

_-No creo que pueda soportarlo…-_ Susurró Rei con pena. Mina la miró.

_- …yo tampoco quisiera que la recordara-_

_-Mina… creo que es la primera vez que no concuerdo contigo_- Le dijo Artemis asombrado de sí mismo.

_- …la pequeña dama…- _Suspiró Luna entristecida_. - Me gustaría mañana despertar y darme cuenta que todo esto fué un horrible y largo sueño…-_

_Amy_ se tiró sobre uno de los sillones. El resto de los presentes en el templo la siguieron con la mirada, pero la muchacha se abstuvo de comentar.

_-… y tú Amy… ¿Qué piensas?- _Le preguntó Lita buscando satisfacer la intriga que los aprisionaba _-… ¿sería mejor que Serena recuerde a Rinnie o no?.-_

_Amy_ quedó pensativa ante la mirada de las expectantes muchachas y _Artemis_, igualmente interesado. Luego, sin siquiera mirarlos les habló.

_- …¿Recuerdan muchachas aquella vez… en el aeropuerto?... que yo, al verlas después de tanto tiempo las llamé como la Neo Reina solía llamarnos?.- Las muchachas hicieron memoria… y Artemis y Luna sorprendidos esperaron en silencio para comprender._

_._

**Flashback**

_*/Con una sonrisa tierna Amy se encaminó hacia sus amigas recién llegadas al Aeropuerto de Miami, para abrazarlas efusivamente… Las reconoció a simple vista en medio de la multitud y no esperó a que la gente se corriera porque ansiaba el encuentro fervientemente. Atravesó pequeños espacios entre personas que de vez en cuando la apretujaban mientras se acercaba velozmente hacia el grupo de chicas… _

_De repente, algo extraño se le impuso a su persona… Algo que le golpeaba en el interior de su cuerpo pujando por salir. Una explosión contaminante emergió de sus adentros con una fuerza poderosa. Un impulso incontenible. Su pecho sintió un calor ardiente, un temblor inexplicable… gritó aturdida sin saber porqué…_

_-"¡Por fin llegaron "Mis queridas Sailor Scouts"…!"-_

_Confusión._

_Amy se quedó paralizada. Era así como solía llamarlas la Neo Reina Serenity._

_Su lucha contra el mal les permitió encontrarse con Serena del futuro en varias ocaciones. Fué allí cuando descubrieron que su misión era, ante todo, proteger a la Princesa de la Luna y al Príncipe de la Tierra para que pudieran fundar el Imperio Tokyo de Cristal, salvando al mundo de las adversidades y haciéndolo partícipe del regalo de la felicidad y la vida eternas. Sin embargo, ¿porqué fué que Amy recordó eso?... ¿porqué ahora?... ¿porqué las llamó así?._

_Este comentario dejó mudas a las muchachas, quienes se quedaron mirando a Amy no solo desconcertadas sino un tanto decepcionadas también. Creyeron que era un comentario estúpido, que Amy había traicionado el pacto de callar. Cuando estuvieran solas arreglarían las cuentas._

_Serena comenzó a las risotadas._

_-"jajaja, Amy... ¿y eso ?... ¡que ocurrencias que tienes!"- Poniendo cara dramática y graciosa, puso la cabeza en alto, levantó el brazo y con el dedo señaló hacia el horizonte. - "Somos Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia"- y comenzó a reírse a las carcajadas. Puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien. - "Ah!... no… yo creo que eso solo lo decía Sailor moon" jajajaja… o no, ¿o era Sailor V? jajajaja"- y siguió riendo divertida por un largo rato. - Creo que me trastornó un poco el viaje...-_

_Amy se puso nerviosa, más nerviosa aún. No era para menos. La verdad era, que definitivamente había sido un comentario muy tonto, pero un comentario que cualquiera podría habérselo tomado como un chiste sin importancia, y sin embargo, las cuatro amigas se quedaron atónitas, nerviosas y a la vez tristes... Serena no se había dado cuenta de eso, ni siquiera del cambio en la actitud de sus amigas, solo bromeaba con algo que le había resultado muy gracioso… Las chicas no dejaban de verla hacer payasadas en medio la multitud de desconocidos… la miraban contemplativas y emocionadas, buscaban los restos de Eternal Sailor Moon, de la Serena que había madurado, que había soñado y vivido un compromiso con el hombre que siempre amó, buscaban los rastros de esa princesa preparada para dar a luz un nuevo mundo, una nueva generación de guerreros que seguirían su legado por mantener la paz… la extrañaban, la extrañaban mucho… más de lo que se imaginaron que harían._

_Amy no podía creer su deslíz, ¡ella jamás se comportaba así!, nunca hacía chistes, sabía que algo extraño había pasado allí. Recordó la sensación: algo emergiendo en su pecho, algo que para ella era imposible describir... sus pensamientos enredados, su voz paralizada, su alma hablando… No era algo que sabía, nada que escuchaba, no tenía nada que ver con algo que ella quisiera decir… había sido algo más… algo que mas tarde entendería.../*_

**Fin flashback**

**.**

_-Sí, yo lo recuerdo-_ Dijo _Lita_ al fín. Acompañando el asentimiento con la cabeza del resto de las presentes.

-_Bueno… yo estuve mucho tiempo pensando en lo que había sucedido allí. En ese momento me sentí muy tonta, porque pensé que un fallido me había traicionado… muchas emociones me entraron en juego al verlas nuevamente, al ver a Serena a pocos días del aniversario del accidente… Sé que no lo hablamos después porque nos encontramos distraídas con la emoción del viaje y las miles de cosas inesperadas que tuvimos que enfrentar con la aparición de Darien, y con los recuerdos de Serena… ustedes saben de lo que hablo…-_ Dijo haciendo una pausa y tragando un poco de saliva. _– yo me había sentido una estúpida, y quería pedirles disculpas… después pensé que lo mejor sería no volver a recordar ni hablar de eso sucedido. Sin embargo… un tiempo después, para mi sorpresa, luego de pensar y pensar me dí cuenta de algo… de que no había sido yo, porque yo no podría haber dicho semejante cosa puesto que Serenity nunca nos llamaba así a no ser que estuviéramos transformadas, y nosotras no lo estábamos. Entonces me puse a pensar en lo ilógico que sonaba eso. Pensé en que no podía haber estado poseída por un espíritu maligno porque yo estaba totalmente conciente de mis actos en ese momento, y sentía mucho amor por ustedes. Así llegué a una simple conclusión, que… sonará raro cuando lo diga, pero tengo pruebas para decir que fue así… lo que quiero decir es que… bueno… estaba poseída por Serena…-_

Las chicas se le quedaron mirando sin modificar su expresión… no entendían nada, _Amy_ se enredaba mucho para hablar.

_-…¿qué demonios quieres decir con que era Serena?-_ Presionó Rei para que Amy explicara. _– ¡En ese momento Serena no comprendía ni la situación de su pequeño cerebro atrofiado por la maratón de juegos de Sailor V que se había comido durante las 72 horas de viaje!._- Agregó irónica. _– En ese momento Serena solo tenía la magnánima capacidad de tocarse con la lengua la punta de la naríz_- Todos rieron imaginándose la escena que describía Rei, todos menos Amy que conservando la seriedad, siguió en el intento de hacerse entender.

_- …No esa Serena, ¡Serena del futuro!… ¡la Neo Reina Serenity!…-_

Cric…cric...

Un signo de pregunta se dibujó claramente en los rostros de las amigas que no alejaban la mirada de _Amy_.

_-Vamos Amy… ¡¿Te volviste loca?-_ _Mina _dejó escapar la carcajada potente que había conteniendo por los últimos segundos. No creía que _Amy_ "la intelectual" estuviera desvariando delante de ellas… _Amy_... la más inteligente del grupo ¿estaba perdiendo la razón?. ¡¿Qué le quedaba al resto entonces?.

_Amy_ puso cara de cansancio y frustración pensando en la reducida capacidad asociativa del intelecto femenino que la acechaba, incluídos ambos gatos, que inclinaban la cabeza con idéntica actitud de incertidumbre. _Amy_ suspiró cerrando los ojos y tomó nuevamente coraje. _-Lo que quiero decir, es que Serenity intentaba decirme algo… decirnos a 'todas' "algo", algo que en ese momento, yo creo… no estábamos dispuestas a escuchar… ni siquiera yo.-_ Concluyó cabizbaja.

La multitud abrió los ojos con asombro. Habían comprendido lo que _Amy_ intentaba decir.

- …¿_Lo que intentas decir es que hablaste con Serenity… y no nos dijiste nada?-_ Cuestionó Rei "la temperamental" levantando la voz con cada palabra.

-Si_.. digo ¡No!, en ese momento no… es decir… no hablé con ella sino hasta ahora, cuando me encontré dispuesta a escuchar... por fín.-_ Amy realizó otra pausa recordando lo que había sucedido. _–…Después de pensar mucho en aquello que sucedió en el aeropuerto, un día en el que me encontraba sola, reflexionando sobre alguna forma que me permitiera librarme de esa duda casi existencial… recordé las vacaciones y la presencia de todas ustedes en mi casa, y por fín me topé con ´ella´. Decidí arriesgar una alternativa, la única que tenía a mano. Solo tendría una oportunidad y no podía cometer ningún error, era mi única chance, así que no perdí tiempo; concentré la máxima energía que pude obtener de mi cristal de Mercurio y reuní los residuos de energía que habían quedado en el ambiente como restos de los cristales de Marte, Júpiter, Venus, Urano, Neptuno, Saturno y Plutón… la energía fue suficiente… y viajé…_

…_Tuve el privilegio ver a Tokyo de Cristal bajo las consecuencias de la muerte de Rinnie y la desaparición del Cristal de Plata… descubrí que no nos habíamos equivocado sobre la destrucción del futuro que conocíamos, en lo que sí nos equivocamos fue en pensar que no podíamos hacer nada al respecto, porque la muerte de Rinnie coartaba cualquier esperanza de ver a Serena soñar de nuevo.-_

Las muchachas comenzaron a entender acomodándose en sus lugares atentas al relato de la peliazul.

_-…Tokio de Cristal no se ha destruído del todo… está levitando en un estado de letargo junto con la familia real. Las sailors del futuro, "nosotras," o como quieran llamarlas; emplearon la energía de los cristales de los ocho planetas para protegerlos de la destrucción que se avecinaba de repente y sin aviso previo. Las sailors no sabían que estaban entregando sus vidas en vano, puesto que imaginaban que Eternal Sailor Moon, en el pasado, haría todo lo que pudiera para revivirlos y reconstruir Tokyo de Cristal… no contaron con la posibilidad de que Serena Tsukino perdiera sus poderes, ni mucho menos con que el Cristal Plateado desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. La energía de las sailors del futuro mantiene vivas las semillas estelares de Endymion, Serenity y Rinnie, pero como ellas están muertas sus poderes se hacen débiles y la energía se consume poco a poco… no les queda mucho tiempo. Serenity se me presentó a través de un espectro muy frágil y tenue, a pesar de que su imagen no ha cambiado… pude verla exhausta y con miedo… habló conmigo y nos encomendó una misión… tenemos que lograr renacer el futuro por el que tanto hemos luchado…- _Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir_. -…¿Lo entienden muchachas?...- _Dijo emocionada_. -…¡Todavía podemos salvar a la familia real!- _

_Artemis_ y _Luna_ se miraron mientras compartían un mismo pensamiento. Todas coincidían en lo mismo: _Hotaru_, _Setsuna_… ahora _Amy, _sus encuentros con _Serenity_ y _Eliot_, dejaban entrever un mismo mensaje;_ ¿Será eso lo que las apariciones pretendían?... ¿Será posible que después de tanto buscar, hoy se estaban topando con la manera de revertir todo el daño que se había generado?_. Ambos asintieron las cabezas en señal de acuerdo y tranquila y detalladamente pusieron en oídos de las cuatro sailors las apariciones de _Serenity_ a _Setsuna_, los recuerdos de _Hotaru_ que llegaron a los ojos de _Darien_, lo poco que sabían de _Eliot_… Las muchachas abrieron los ojos estupefactas… les costaba creer; pero en sus mentes un solo objetivo comenzaba a gestarse, primero débil, luego tomando muchísima fuerza…

_-Debemos encontrar el Cristal de Plata…-_ _Lita_ se paró decidida, expresando la misma convicción y valentía que sentían las demás.

Estaban armando el gran rompecabezas que por tanto tiempo las había torturando ante la incertidumbre. Una sola misión, un primer paso en búsqueda de la paz para sus corazones… se dirigían a _Tokyo_ _de_ _Cristal_, y este sería su último objetivo en la vida… quizás su última misión. Nacía una fuerte esperanza en el futuro… Las muchachas elevaron sus brazos a lo alto haciéndo aparecer, luego de años silenciadas, las lapiceras de transformación; aprisionándolas sobre las palmas. Con vigor y firmeza en sus voces invocaron una a una, los nombres soberanos de los astros que las erigieron. Las cuatro mujeres sintieron… bajo la mirada guía de los felinos decididos, el poder de cada planeta… sus pieles se tiñeron de color naranja, verde, rojo y azul, enredándose entre ellas aros coloridos que simbolizaban la unión de las cuatro fuerzas. Un remolino furioso de viento se elevó en la habitación cerrada, por obra de la magnificente gravedad que se desplegaba, en una especie de dimensión extraña que entre las cuatro se producía. _Luna_ y _Artemis_ observaban desde atrás, orgullosos, los cuerpos embebidos de energía mientras el remolino aturdía sus oídos. Una cámara monocromática de luz esférica del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol apareció ante cada una de las mujeres y comenzó a disminuir su tamaño hasta tomar la forma de una nuez del color de cada planeta… levitaba en medio del torbellino emitiendo una luz incandescente, tan brillante y tan fuerte que los gatos no podían mirar directamente. Encogieron sus ojos un instante.. las pequeñas nueces brillantes comenzaron a girar velozmente sobre su eje, ante las expresiones interrogantes de las scouts. Giraron y giraron a más velocidad hasta desintegrarse en una especie de explosión poderosa que terminó por bañar de patículas energéticas los cuerpos de _Mina_, _Lita_, _Amy_ y _Rei_. Los destellos de los cuatro colores se consumió rápidamente regresando a la profundidad de los cuerpos de cada una de las chicas aturdidas, dejándolas tal cuál como se encontraban hacía un instante: con ropa casual y miles de incógnitas. Ni el cristal azul de Mercurio, ni el cristal naranja de Venus, ni el cristal verde de Júpiter, ni el cristal rojo de Marte, pudieron tomar la fuerza que necesitaban para consolidarse como piedras en el exterior de los cuerpos de las muchachas. Necesitaban una porción de energía de cada semilla estelar para lograr aflorar uno de los _8 Cristales del Destino_ que corresponden a los 8 planetas que gobiernan los poderes de las Scouts.

Los seis se miraron desilusionados. Comprendiendo en sí mismos que -sin _Serena_-, no iban a poder recuperar el cristal plateado, porque solo en los recuerdos de ella lo encontrarían, solo ella había visto el lugar en el que éste se había escondido, o el momento en el que desapareció o se desintegró… y como hoy era su cumpleaños… esperarían… pero no mucho tiempo más. Dicho esto, se encaminó cada uno a dónde le correspondía, para hacer de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su querida amiga, un recuerdo inolvidable.

.

.

El avión de _American Airlines_había salido del _MIA (Miami International Airport)_ llevando consigo tres aspirantes a médicos prontos a recibirse: _Josh_, _Benji_ y _Darien_. Solo _Lita_ sabía que _Benji_ se encaminaba a la ciudad de Tokyo, _Mina_ iba recibir una sorpresa increíble al ver a _Josh_ frente a sus ojos, cuando aún no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudo gozar de su grata presencia… ¡qué decir de _Serena_!, si bién esperaba ansiosa ver arribar a _Darien_ con intenciones de quedarse para siempre con ella, mucho más felíz estaría de poder pasar su cumpleaños número 24 junto a él.

El cielo despejado, la temperatura óptima, vientos… inmejorables: todo indicaba que iban a tener un buen viaje. _Darien_ se ubicó del lado de la ventanilla con _Benji_ en el medio, y _Josh_ del lado del pasillo. Sintonizaron un partido de fútbol por la mini TV satelital, mientras comían unas pizzas con coca cola.

_-Oye Darien… ¿mandaste la caja con la llave a Serena?-_ Preguntó _Josh_ masticando un gran pedazo de masa con salsa y muzzarella de jugosa apariencia.

Darien rió imaginando la opulenta sonrisa de Serena, inolvidable para él, cada vez que éste le hacía un regalo –_Claro.. cómo podría olvidarlo. Cuando hagamos la primera escala intentaré llamarla… no quiero que sospeche que voy camino para allá-_

_-Descuida…-_ Dijo Benji riendo también. – _…tal vez esté pensando estrenar su nueva casa con otro… dudo mucho que esté lo suficientemente desocupada como para ponerse a "sospechar" algo_- Luego largó una carcajada burlona dirigida a Darien.

_Darien_ cerró el puño y dirigió un golpe suave al hombro de su amigo, reconociendo su jugarreta para ponerlo celoso. _Josh_ luchando con un pedazo de queso derretido también se rió al ver la mirada acusadora de Darien a punto de hablarle. _–Ni lo sueñes pedazo de nabo… esa boquita hermosa es solo mía- _Afirmó a pesar de las carcajadas burlonas de los otros dos.

El entretiempo del partido había terminado, y retomaron la emoción del fútbol mientras terminaban el poco nutritivo y elaborado almuerzo.

_-Al llegar iremos al departamento ¿cierto?... ¿antes de ir a la casa de Serena?-_ Benji miró a Darien esperando su disposición. _-…tengo muy serias intenciones de cambiarme de ropa… -_

_-Si, si… Haruka y Michiru nos buscarán en el aeropuerto y nos dejarán en mi viejo apartamento, les pedí que compraran algunas cosas de baño y cocina, al menos para un par de días hasta que me acomode de nuevo. Me trae muchos recuerdos ese lugar_ – dijo pensativo. _– ¿Nunca antes habían venido a Tokyo cierto?... es una ciudad fabulosa.-_

_-¡Quién iba a decir que íbamos a terminar con dos japonesas!- D_ijo Josh a Benji simulando exaltación.

Darien sonrió y les comentó un tanto misterioso. –_…les van a traer muchas sorpresas… ¡cuidado! no saben en dónde se metieron…- _

Ambos jóvenes rieron suavemente, pero se abstuvieron de contestar… quedando pensativos por un buen rato. El cambio horario se hizo muy notable, el ocaso se avecinaba con gran rapidéz para dar conclusión al día en el extremo oriental del eje planetario. La escala se hizo en Europa, _Darien_ amagó con llamar a _Serena_, pero se acobardó de pensar que tendría que mentirle, ya habían sido muchas mentiras y obviadas de información por el momento, y pensó que su joven esposa, aguantaría sin preocuparse unas cuantas horas más. Luego de un par de husos horarios que se modificaban con el pasar de las millas, ya sentían que faltaba poco para llegar y algo de ansiedad se hizo presente en los tres muchachos mientras los últimos minutos se hacían interminables…

No sabían que ésta noche iba ser larga. Más larga que de costumbre.

.

.

.

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**LUNA**: Gracias por los deseos de éxitos jeje, los necesito mucho jaja. Te gusto la escena en el jacuzzi! weee... es que no queria que fuera una despedida de sexo y nada mas, ellos son mas que eso, y me gusta que haya este tipo de diálogos que revelen los sentimientos mas profundos.. de hecho, ame a alguien que tuve que despedir y me base en esa sensacion horrible que senti jeje, no se porque sentia que me abandonaba, solo q mi ex no volvio jajajaja y darien si volvera! weeee jajaja.. en fin, eespero que te guste este cap, ya empezo lo mejor del fic..

**SAMS EFRON**: Sansaaaam! oh sii! por fin es el dia del cumpleañis de serena y si, se destapa la sopa con fuerza, el capitulo que viene es super intenso amiguita, se vienen los recuerdos mas reveladores y una escena reee linda que cuando llegue te lo dire a su debido momento jajaj. Quedate tranquila que en este cap te daras cuenta que la llave es realmente el regalo de darien.. romantico no? es tan lindo mi darien sexy.. ahhh jajajaj

asi que paranoica y desconfiada san? eso si que es nuevo para mi jajaja, tendre q hacerte un tratamiento psicologico eh? o una sanacion especial de mi preparacion como metafisica chanta jajaja Se viene lo bueno amiga, ahora viene la parte que te gusta a vos, drama, drama y mas drama. romance, revelacion y las inners con pareja weee

**USAKO DE CHIBA**: usakitaaaa.. hola princesa!, como tas? respecto a tu rw, si pensaste q los recuerdos de hotaru revelaban algo, ahora te vas a morir con los flashbacks de darien, esos si que te van a dar cositas en el estomago jajaj. El cumpleaños lllego!, ahora se revela la verdad de la milanesa, espero que te guste como se van dando los hechos, es bastante confuso al principio, pero en esto capitulos todo tomara forma.. lo juro! Serena esta viva porque darien la resucito del accidente, pero ella volvio sin memoria, es ahora cuando darien recuerda como hizo luego del accidente de auto y sobre todo el porque serena esta muerta el dia de su cumpleaños... nunca olvides: final feliz! jajajaja

.

.

**CHICAS, GRACIAS POR ESTAR CAP TRAS CAP AQUI, LO AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON Y DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE ESTA PRONTO A PASAR... **

**EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE SE TITULA: "Memorias" **

**...es mucho mas largo que este... esperenlo que no se van a arrepentir.. gracias por estar**

**sailor besos eternos**


	23. Memorias

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo veintitrés**

**.**

"**Memorias"**

**.**

_"¿Contra lo imposible qué puede el deseo?_

_La melancolía arremete nuestros pórticos como un furioso viento desploma los bancos de niebla en las noches heladas..._

_-¿Porqué?-, No._

_Solo esperar…_

_…a que el destino desvele a su antojo nuestro deambular sobre éste mundo…"_

.

.

Cuando _Mamá_ _Ikuko_ había bajado del cobertizo superior, horas antes, ante la mirada oculta de Serena y motivada por los gritos de Sammy, se hizo partícipe de la triste noticia de que la intranquilidad de éste se debía a que no había conseguido el regalo para _Serena_ que habían acordado. Decidió entonces salir en su búsqueda luego de almorzar, sin prescindir de la ayuda de su poco afanoso hijo. Avisó a Su esposo y a su hija que ambos saldrían por un rato de la casa y Serena, armando su coartada, se dirigió hacia su habitación exponiendo que dormiría una pequeña siesta y luego se bañaría para salir. Mamá Ikuko pensó que eso le daría tranquilidad ya que era probable que Serena no los viera ingresar a la casa con su regalo. Fué hasta su habitación, se puso zapatos, labial, tomó su bolso de salir, y luego de dejar más o menos ordenada la cocina, dejó una nota a su hija que (suponía) aún dormía, emprendiendo junto con Sammy su improvisado recorrido por las calles comerciales de la ciudad.

_Serena_ espió la salida de sus familiares y al ver que su madre había cogido la cartera supuso que demorarían lo suficiente como para darle tiempo de lograr su cometido. Con tintes de espía perspicaz, sin zapatos y de puntillas salió de su habitación, tomando el pasillo que la dirigiría a la escalera "del misterio".

Recorrió escalón por escalón hasta el último piso de la casa, abrió la puerta y se internó en la oscura habitación… _"por si las dudas"_ (pensó)regresaban pronto. Reparó que, para su fortuna, en el apuro _Mamá_ _Ikuko_ se había olvidado la llave del armario colocada en la cerradura. _Serena_ ejecutó un gesto exagerado de alivio ante el valioso descubrimiento antes de bajar cuidadosamente del hueco del placard, las mantas que depositó sobre el suelo. Abrió el compartimento que, en la improvisación quedó descuidadamente cubierto y observó la gran caja con rayas blancas y azules que se ubicaba dentro de él. La miró con recelo, dudando su próxima intervención, pero se decidió rápidamente por concluir la travesura que había comenzado.

Tomó con ambas manos y extrema cautela la vistosa… pero pesada caja y la depositó suavemente sobre la alfombra. Se arrodilló y sentó sobre sus talones mientras abría el enigmático tesoro de su madre. Dejando la tapa en el suelo, exploró con la mirada las pocas cosas que se encontraban a simple vista con la esperanza de saciar su curiosidad sin la molestia de tener que remover los objetos que se encontraban dentro, de hecho, el plan había sido desde un principio: "Nadie, nunca sabrá, que yo anduve por aquí".

Pero llamó su atención que debajo de ese tumulto de ropas elegantes, sobres y cajitas varias; una pequeña esquina de una foto se asomaba casi imperceptiblemente debajo de una colorida bolsa de cartón, y como ante los ojos entremetidos de _Serena_ no se escapaba nada, decidió meter mano siniestra y comenzó a revolver.

Sacó la foto. Una pareja de recién casados: Ella y _Darien_. Ella con su flamante vestido blanco, un vestido que solo hubiera podido ver en sueños, y _Darien_, con su jaquet gris topo, con rayas delgadas y claras, exquisitamente guapo. Era el momento de la vida que ella había esperado desde que era niña. Sonrió, si poder dejar de mirar la foto. Era felíz, muy felíz junto a su esposo.

Luego de dejar la foto a un costado, desplegó, lo que aparentemente era un vestido de fiesta envuelto cuidadosamente por un papel de seda azul. _Serena_ pensó que era bellísimo. La tela era de un color negro opaco, pero unos pequeños cristales de azabache llovían sobre toda la prenda otorgándole un toque de sofisticación y elegancia. Modelo básico: dos finas tiras a los lados, espalda descubierta y corte recto a los pies. _Serena_ lo observó de punta a punta, le resultaba conocido, pero no recordaba a _mamá_ _Ikuko_ con él. El breve flashback de una escena irrumpió en su mente de manera fugáz, recordó a _Darien_ ofreciéndole su mano para bailar y _ella_ llevaba puesto el entallado vestido. Se sentía sexy y amada... Pero una puntada en la base de la frente comenzó a molestarla.

_-¡Ay!, ese maldito dolor de cabeza de nuevo…_- Susurró con una mueca de fastidio.

Dejó el vestido a un lado y tomó un puñado de fotografías que se encontraban dentro de una delicada cajita que le llamó la atención. Eran fotos del compromiso, para su sorpresa, uno de los momentos que no había logrado recordar. Las miró detenidamente, como si la rubia que se enlazaba al muchacho por el brazo fuera otra… y no ella. Se sentía frustrada, y un tanto irritada consigo misma soltó brutamente las fotos dentro la caja y se estiró un poco para tomar el vestido que pretendía guardar en la caja para irse de una vez de esa maldita habitación. En medio su malhumor, al sentir la tela del vestido en sus manos, su mente se trasladó velóz al pasado, al lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta. Pero irónicamente… llegó tarde: la entrega del anillo ya se había llevado a cabo. Esta vez _Serena_ no se había trasladado en el tiempo como hizo con _Darien_… esta vez, se encontraba dentro de su propio cuerpo, del cuerpo de esa _Serena_ que vivía en su juventud por primera vez el compromiso que tanto había esperado por años. No era una observadora externa. Estaba viviendo, sintiendo, mirando todo como si fuera su presente…

.

****Pasado**.

Un parque precioso, la luz de la luna y el eco de las risas relajadas de los invitados engalanaban una fiesta maravillosa. Mesas, sillones y banquetas por doquier, estaban decoradas armónicamente con blanco y negro. Pétalos de rosas rojas regados por todos lados, se iluminaban por la tenue luz de velones perfumados que se ubicaban alrededor de todo el sector dónde se había llevado a cabo la cena de gala. _Michiru_ se hizo cargo de la música y junto con _Haruka_ y su piano, ambientaban el lugar con la delicadeza de las melodías. La gente mayor charlaba en sobremesa a la espera del postre, mientras los más jóvenes bailaban sobre la original pista de baile, que los del servicio habían construido sobre el césped. Las luces de colores iluminaban el cielo y de vez en cuando algunos rayos arribaban, junto a la tibieza de la noche, a una fuente un tanto alejada de la multitud que era testigo de la bella escena protagonizada por _Serena_ y _Darien_ sobre el extenso parquizado. La suave caída del agua les susurraba al oído pero haciendo caso omiso _Darien_ besaba a _Serena_ tomándola por la cintura mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello. Ambos cuerpos se pegaban como si dos grandes imanes los tirorearan hacia la unión, provocando el roce placentero de sus partes bajas que comenzaban a quemarles. _Darién_ se soltó, ya sin aguantar, porque se moría por tenerla desnuda y exitada en sus brazos, sabía que pasaba un segundo más y le arrancaba la ropa con los dientes. Pero manteniendo su autocontrol se pasó la lengua por los labios aún saboreándola, haciéndole evidente a la agitada doncella el esmero que ella había otorgado al beso que, según él, había logrado estupendos resultados. _Serena_ se sonrojó sabiendo que _Darien_ tendría que esperar un bueeen rato antes de poder aparecer delante de todas aquellas personas. Se rieron de la picardía, _Darien_ la tomó de ambas manos juguetonamente.

-_Bueno señorita… futura esposa del futuro doctor Chiba… ¿me concedería la siguiente pieza de baile?-_

_- … Mmm…-_ La rubia le regalaba una pensativa y astuta mueca rara _– …Creo que debería primero preguntarle al "Doctor"… que no está aquí presente...-_ Le respondió farsante porque de hecho le faltaba a Darien un largo tiempo en la universidad para recibirse de médico. _-… si me vé contigo podría enojarse mucho.-_ Le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos seductoramente.

_-… en ese caso… creo que después de la mirada que me acaba de re-ga-lar… y dicho sea de paso: su bajeza … no me importa lo que diga su futuro marido, ni el doctor… ni quién sea que se enoje y me la llevo a la pista de baile ahora mismo…- _Le retrucó él estirándole la mano._ – No se diga más.-_

_Serena_ sonreía, mientras se moría de ternura. _Darien_ era el hombre que quería para ella. No tenía dudas.

Posó su mano sobre la de él y dejó que éste la arrastrara correteando entre risas por el parquizado hasta llegar al salón, donde la soltó de la mano dejándola abandonada en medio de la pista, mientras salía corriendo ante los ojos sorprendidos de _Serena_ para subir las escaleras del escenario, y tomar el micrófono enfrente la mirada de todos los presentes… y de una avergonzada _Serena_… que rezaba para que la tierra la tragase.

_-Hola… hola… un momento por favor_ – Hablaba delante de todos simulando ser un locutor, aunque agitado por la carrera. La gente desde abajo se reía de la comedia. _– Bueno… como todo el mundo sabe… me acabo de comprometer, sí… yo: Darien Armando Chiba, quién no pensaba casarse nunca… todos los hombres saben que las mujeres son un verdadero problema… son complicadas, esa es la verdad_- Decía sususrrando como si fuera posible que solo los hombres lo escucharan. Desde el fondo unas voces masculinas gritaban "_Sí_", "_SÍ_" con convicción, mientras otros señores mayores asentían con la cabeza a lo lejos acompañados de unas risotadas aisladas y de un grito de mujer que hechó un "¡_Idiota_!" por los aires mientras le pegaba un coscorrón a su marido. A Darien se le escapó una mueca que expresaba entre un ¡ups! y un ¡auch! y luego prosiguió rápidamente para evitar un nuevo accidente. _-…como decía, me acabo de comprometer con una preciosa mujer, ¡La más hermosa y dulce de todas!- _Sonreía mientras la buscaba entre los espectadores amontonados hasta que al fín la encontró._ - Ahí está... mi futura esposa… me acabo de comprometer con la señorita que se encuentra allá… allá al fondo… Bunny… hola mi cielo-_ Le gritaba por micrófono señalándola para que todos la vieran, sonriéndole burlonamente y en parte poniendo cara de "Yo no fui", ante la mirada fulminante de "Me las vas a pagar" de la abochornada Serena que se tapaba el rostro intentando desaparecer de allí. Darien sonrió, estaba ya un poco entonadito de copas. –_Bueno bueno… dejen de avergonzarla… para eso estoy yo…-_ Dijo desatando una gran carcajada en todo el público, mientras esbozaba un "te amo" con los labios que solo Serena entendió.

_- …Quisiera… quisiera… - _levantaba la mano pidiendo un poco de silencio_. – Quisiera presentarles a un músico amigo… un gran músico, que tuve la suerte de conocer hace muchísimo tiempo y que compuso una canción que quiero dedicársela hoy a mi hermosa Serena. ¡Con ustedes Jon McLaughlin!-_

En ese momento subió al escenario un joven muchacho, de risos oscuros y rostro angelical que se dirigió a _Darien_ para abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su compromiso reciente.

-_Buenas noches a todos. Es un gusto estar aquí presente, compartiendo este lindo momento con mi queridísimo amigo y su maravillosa próximamente esposa. Serena… Felicidades-_

_-Jon… familiares, amigos presentes… quisiera hacer el primer baile con mi prometida de esta noche. Mi amor… –_ Dijo mirando a Serena _-… este tema te lo dedico. Te amo… Te amo… mi vida contigo se llena de sentido. El tema se llama "So close"… "Tan cerca".- _

Bajó por las escaleras haciendo contacto visual con su enamorada. La gente que colmaba la pista de baile se movió dejando un gran espacio circular para que se desplazaran los prometidos, mientras los miraban con ternura. _Mina_, _Lita_ y _Rei_ eran las únicas que debajo el escenario gritaban por el músico mientras éste les sonreía con seducción. _Darien_ llegó a _Serena_ ofreciéndole su mano, y la rubia con una gran sonrisa se acercó a él para tomarlo de las mejillas y darle un beso cargado de emoción. Luego entrelazó sus manos enredándolas en el cabello del muchacho al tiempo que él la tomaba de la cintura mientras la música los deslizaba por el ambiente cargado de miradas… pero como si flotaran por los aires en soledad.

.

**"_Tan Cerca"_**

**"_Estás en mis brazos_**

**_y todo el mundo se ha ido._**

**_La música está sonando_**

**_sólo para los dos._**

**_Tan cerca… juntos._**

**_Y cuando estoy contigo,_**

**_estoy "tan cerca" de sentirme vivo._**

**_Una vida se vá._**

**_Los sueños románticos deben morir…_**

**…_así que yo me despedí del mío._**

**_Y nunca supe_**

**_que tan cerca estaba esperando,_**

**_esperando aquí contigo._**

**_Y ahora, por siempre sé:_**

**_Todo lo que quiero es abrazarte, tenerte cerca._**

**_Tan cerca de alcanzar_**

**_aquel famoso final feliz,_**

**_y casi creyendo_**

**_que éste no es de mentira._**

**_Ahora estás a mi lado_**

**_y mira lo lejos que hemos llegado:_**

**_tan lejos… estamos tan cerca._**

**_¿Cómo podría yo afrontar los días sin identidad_**

**_Si justo te pierdo ahora?_**

**_Estamos así de cerca de alcanzar_**

**_aquel famoso final felíz,_**

**_y casi creyendo que éste no es de mentira._**

**_Continuemos soñando_**

**_aunque nosotros sepamos que estamos_**

**_tan cerca, tan cerca…_**

**_y todavía tan lejos_."**

**.**

La música terminó de sonar mientras se perdía en el silencio. El cantante, de preciosa voz, irrumpió la concentración de los oyentes.

_-¡Muchas Gracias! Gracias!... Un aplauso para Serena y Darien por favor… ¡prontos a casarse!. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes…-_ Jon se había parado al costado del piano donde había interpretado la canción, mientras los aplaudía acompañado de todo el auditorio de invitados.

Los agasajados recibían los aplausos sonriendo, de vez en cuando se abrazaban o besaban en medio la pista, pero en un momento repentino _Serena_ se aprisionó la cabeza por el fuerte dolor, antes de darse cuenta que se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de su casa, y aproximadamente 5 años después. No obstante sonrió por el hermoso recuerdo que había regresado a ella. Felíz y ansiosa por recordar más siguió buscando reliquias interesantes: miró que había sobres de diferentes cosas, las cartas que había escrito a _Darien_; pero no les dió demasiada importancia, dejándo todo a un lado. Encontró una foto vieja-vieja, de ella junto a _Darien_ y _Rinnie_ en el parque. Sonrió pensando en la traviesa niña y en todas las que le hizo mientras se hacía pasar por su prima, muchísimos años antes. Sintió alegría de saber que en algún momento ella podría tenerla en brazos por fin, sabiendo que ya se acercaba de a poco el momento tan ansiado por ello. Dejó la foto a un costado y vió que al fondo de la caja un sobre amarillento se asomaba tentadoramente. Lo tomó en un movimiento rápido y vió que aún no estaba abierto. Miró el frente, dónde decía: "_Instituto de Laboratorios Bioquímicos_" y debajo: "_Resultados de Análisis Clínicos solicitados por el Dr. Yinkwon. Fecha: Octubre de…_" _-¿deee…?-_ Leyó _Serena_ frunciendo el seño ya que la fecha estaba borrosa por el deterioro del sobre. "_Rayos_" pensó antes de perder la paciencia, ya que no podía leer, así que se dió por vencida y siguió leyendo. Abajo decía: "_Paciente_: _Srta_. _Serena_ _Tsukino_", su dirección, su teléfono y el número del seguro social. Lo dió vuelta para abrirlo y comenzó a romper el papel de una esquina, pero un ruido la interrunpió y se quedó paralizada intentando determinar de dónde provenía.

_-Mamá… te dije que no voy a demorar. Por favor, voy a estar a tiempo para la…- Mamá_ _Ikuko_ interrumpió a su hijo con una señal para que hiciera silencio. _Samy_ iba a decir "fiesta", pero como Serena aún no sabía nada, no querían arruinar la sorpresa. El jovencito se dió cuenta de que casi se mete en un embrollo. Pero siguió con su insistencia poniendo cara de súplica a su madre para que lo dejara salir sin problemas.

La flexible madre cedió el permiso mientras dejaba sobre la mesada de la cocina las bolsas del supermercado.

Serena arriba, en el desván, al escuchar la conversación se percató de que habían pasado un par de horas. Ikuko y Samy ya habían regresado del centro comercial y aparentemente el muchacho pretendía conseguir un permiso sin objeciones por parte de la mujer de cabello azul. Por suerte no había sido descubierta, asi que metió el sobre en el bolsillo y acomodó apresuradamente las cosas en la caja, intentando que más o menos se ubicaran en el mismo lugar. Tomó a cuestas la caja y la introdujo en el orificio del armario, para luego hacerse cargo de las mantas que habían quedado regadas por el suelo. Cerró la puerta de la gaveta asegurándose de dejar la llave puesta, tal cuál como la había dejado despistadamente su madre, y luego se escapó silenciosamente de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras de puntillas y corrió por el pasillo tan fuerte como pudo para encontrarse de frente con su madre que terminaba de subir el último escalón del segundo piso para ir a buscarla. _Ikuko_ sorprendida y _Serena_ asustada por el encontronazo que casi le provoca un paro cardíaco, se quedaron mirando por milésimas de segundo hasta que la risa trastornada de _Serena_ rompió el silencio; Parecía una loca desquiciada.

_-¿Qué sucede Serena?-_ Le preguntó la madre desconfiadamente. Reconocía esa risa, la había escuchado antes cuando le preguntaba a la _Serena_ adolescente sobre los resultados de sus exámenes. Pero ahora… ¿qué? _-¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Porqué estas corriendo?-_

_-Ehh… ¡Nada! Me dieron ganas urgentes de ir al baño… por favor… abréme camino que no llegoooo…-_ No terminó de comenzar a hablar que ya había continuado la carrera apresurada hacia su habitación, mientras terminaba la explicación en las lejanías de _mamá_ _Ikuko_.

La mujer suspiró pensando en el día tan esperado en que su hija maduraría y se encaminó hacia la cocina a preparar unos bocadillos que serían su aporte para la velada. Las amigas de _Serena_ llegarían en unas pocas horas y ella pretendía tener todo listo para que le restara un poco de tiempo para bañarse y arreglar un poco la sala.

_Serena_ llegó agitada a la habitación y prendió el equipo, colocó el cd de _Kendra_ _Sprínger_ para escuchar música relajada durante el baño y se sacó la ropa tirándola sobre la cama. Tomando la toalla se dirigió al baño que se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación, para internarse en lo profundo de la tina con agua tibia, disponiendo en blanco sus pensamientos.

Tiempo después, cuando ya había caído la noche, sonó el timbre de la casa de los _Tsukino_ mientras se escuchaba desde el exterior, el caudaloso paso de la lluvia por las bocacalles y los desagües. _Mamá Ikuko_ corrió a atender y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos siluetas de mujer bajo un par de sobretodos impermeables negros, abundantemente mojados, mientras el tempestuoso viento por detrás desviaba la caída de la lluvia fina en remolinos que impedían la visual. _Lita_ y _Mina_ se encontraban cargadas de bolsas. Habían tenido que ingeniárselas para envolver todo en plástico evitando que se mojase. La mujer acelerada corrió a la cocina para traer un trapo seco que depositó en el piso y un par de toallas para auxiliar a las muchachas. La rubia de cabellos largos y la castaña de coleta, ingresaron a la casa no sin antes limpiarse bien los pies de los restos de barro de la calle. Había llovido durante toda la tarde de manera torrencial y las aceras y avenidas estaban llenas de agua que corría descontroladamente con gran fuerza. _Lita_ atinó a secar su piloto, mientras _Mina_ exprimía su cabello sobre una planta de interiores. Al cabo de un momento se escuchaba cómo el turbulento sonido del viento que hacía chocar la lluvia con los árboles comenzaba a cesar, quedando solo el sonido continuo del roce de una delicada llovizna sobre el pavimento. Nuevamente sonó el timbre y _Mina_ se tomó el atrevimiento de atender; estaban esperando al resto de las chicas. _Rei_ y _Amy_ hicieron su ingreso con las últimas cosas que faltaban y el malhumor de _Rei_… quién insultó el indeseado día con expresiones que _Amy_ no había escuchado nunca en su vida, palabras y expresiones irreproducibles en frente de cualquier menor de edad. Rápidamente se pusieron a acomodar comidas en la heladera, escondieron la torta, pusieron en hielo la bebida y _mamá_ _Ikuko_ encendió la chimenea para calentar un poco la casa, ya que había descendido bastante la temperatura. La ansiosa madre había subido a la habitación de _Serena_ un momento antes de la llegada de las chicas para corroborar que su hija permaneciese allí por un buén tiempo hasta que organizaran todo. _Serena_ se había bañado y en salida de ducha y toalla en la cabeza, se había quedado sentada sobre su cama escuchando un poco de la música de _Norah_ _Jones_ mientras se hacía la manicure en las manos y los pies. _Mamá_ _Ikuko_ había subido a su habitación para cerciorarse de que no estuviera lista aún y al salir le calculó una hora más de encierro, considerando que luego de pintarse las uñas buscaría ropa para cambiarse. Antes de verla irse de la habitación Serena le había dicho que debido a la tormenta que se aproximaba, iba a cenar con sus amigas en casa… habían planeado (supuestamente) realizar una mini reunión en el Arcade, pero corrían el riesgo de mojarse y de no conseguir taxi para regresar. Serena le comentó que las había llamado para invitarlas a comer en su casa, sin saber que sus amigas ya habían organizado para ella un festejo sorpresa.

.

Al cabo de un rato, la mesa estuvo elegantemente colocada, con la vajilla de gala y un hermoso centro de mesa con orquídeas y flores de cerezo. Habían colocado globos por toda la sala, y una gigante pancarta con un "¡_Felíz Cumpleaños Serena_!" en la puerta de la decorada habitación.

Las chicas habían logrado secar sus ropas y sus cabellos con el calorcito de la chimenea, y estaba todo listo para comenzar a comer. _Mamá_ _Ikuko_ estaba preocupada porque _Sammy_ no había regresado aún, y pensó que se podría haber quedado resguardado de la lluvia en la casa de algún amigo para no mojarse. Era conciente que su marido tampoco llegaría pronto, de hecho, él le había advertido que podían empezar a comer aún en su ausencia y que cuando él llegara se sumaría, no podía pretender que lo esperasen, puesto que no sabía a qué hora se podría desocupar.

Serena ya se había vestido cuando su mamá golpeó la puerta de la habitación para pedirle que bajara.

-_Pero... las chicas no llegaron todavía…-_ Intentó percatar a su madre.

_-No… ya lo sé, pero necesito que vengas conmigo un momento.-_ Le dijo sonriendo.

_Serena_ extrañada y aún de pantuflas bajó las escaleras junto a su madre y sin preguntar nada se dirigió detrás de ella hacia la sala donde se sorprendió al escuchar:

_-¡SORPRESAAA! -_

Abrió los ojos tan grandes como pomelos y sin palabras para pronunciar se convirtió en víctima de los apretujones, besos y abrazos de sus amigas que le gritaban al oído miles de cosas que entre los chillidos no lograba descifrar. Su madre sonreía por la alegría que rodeaba a su hija mientras _Serena_ recibía los regalos que sus amigas le entregaban. Hasta que ya no pudo con ellos y se sentó en el sofá para desparramar los papeles mientras develaba los secretos que envolvían los paquetes. _Amy_ le había comprado un conjunto de estuches para make-up y un bolso, _Mina_ le regaló un conjunto de ropa interior de _Victoria_ _Secret_, _Lita_ el perfume "_Nina_" de _Nina_ _Ricci_, y _Rei_ dos boletos para el recital de _Coldplay_ que se llevaría a cabo a fin de mes, 'en butacas de la segunda fila´… sueño que _Serena_ todavía no había logrado cumplir.

-_Muchas gracias chicas… ¡Gracias!… en serio, todo está muy lindo. ¡En qué momento hicieron todo esto!... Lita, mira esa torta, es bellísima; Rei, sé que muchas de estas ideas fueron tuyas. Mina… gracias por la comida pero… sabes bién que no me gustan las nueces…-_

_-¡¿Cómo sabes que a la comida la compré yo?...- _Le dijo _Mina_ pensando que su amiga se había convertido en bruja o adivina.

Serena la miró como pidiéndole disculpas _-… Sabes que odio las nueces… y solo tú las comes. Ahí estoy viendo una tarta de coco y nuez… ¿quién más podría haberla pedido?-_ Concluyó riendo con las demás chicas.

_Mina_ también sonrió pero apenada. –_Lo siento-_

-_Bueno ¿y yo?-_ Le reprochó Amy tiernamente. _-¿Tú crees que esos cds vinieron caminando solos hasta acá en medio de semejante lluvia?..-_

_-¡Claro que no!-_ Le gritó a su amiga tirándose sobre ella para abrazarla. – _Gracias por los Cds Amy… me encanta Damian Rice… ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-_

-_Andrew se encargó de todo… pero no pudo venir hoy… tiene exámen en pocos días.-_

_-Pobre Andrew… pero sé que le irá bién…_- Pensó _Serena_ en voz alta mientras veía que su mamá aparecía en la sala con una gran fuente con comida caliente.

Las muchachas se dirigieron a la mesa que ya estaba lista y se ubicaron para cenar.

Durante las horas que disfrutaron de la comida variada que había para elegir, bebieron uno de los mejores vinos que tenía _Kenji_, el padre de _Serena_, quién no dudó en ofrecer ese bienaventurado sacrificio para homenajear a su hija. Vinieron a colación miles de anécdotas: el viaje a Estados Unidos, momentos insólitos de la infancia, su adolescencia en la preparatoria y los problemas de los exámenes y la profesora _Mónica_; cuando pensaron que _Haruka_ era hombre, las veces que _Lita_ quedó obnubilada por _Andrew_, las maldades entre _Sammy_ y _Serena_, las tonterías de _Nícolas_ antes de que se pusiera de novio con _Rei_... Todo desembocaba en risas y carcajadas que hacían pasar los minutos a tremenda velocidad. Por un momento _Rei_ sintió un poco de tristeza… los recuerdos tiernos que aún tenía de _Nícolas_ le daban cierta nostalgia. Habían sido novios alrededor de 2 años y medio, tiempo suficiente para que el amor golpeara en ambos corazones con gran fuerza, sin embargo _Rei_ se dió cuenta de que su temperamento era demasiado fuerte, se irritaba bastante a menudo, y la poca tolerancia que le tenía lo estaban lastimando. Ella pensó mucho en la relación, y aunque lo amaba, sabía que él merecía a alguien mejor, por lo que decidió terminar con él sin darle explicaciones. Simplemente, las palabras crueles: "Ya no te amo." habían provocado un estruendo en el corazón del susceptible muchacho. Insistió, pensó que necesitaba una buena razón para dejarla ir así de fácil, pero _Rei_, nunca conoció otra forma para aparentar su inexistente fortaleza que el ser grosera, era así como la guerrera del fuego tomaba distancia de la emoción.

_Rei_ se miró al espejo con los ojos enrojecidos. Sin saber porqué se había quebrado algo en ella durante la cena y no quiso que nadie se percatara de ello, pidió permiso y caminó rápidamente hacia el baño. No quería llorar. De hecho nunca había llorado durante estos últimos 2 años por aquella razón… así que se contuvo. Se miró firmemente a través del espejo intentando ocultar de sí misma la sensibilidad que la acosaba. "_Ni siquiera estoy cerca del período_" pensó con rabia. Se lavó las manos y con las yemas de los dedos se retocó un poco el maquillaje.

Cuando regresaba al salón observó que las mujeres se habían ubicado en los sillones y estaban preparando todo para jugar al "Dígalo con mímica", _Rei_ miró a _Serena_, su sonrisa era tan sincera y despreocupada que le recordaron la adolescente que soñaba con el amor de _Tuxido_ _Mask_. Sonrió al recordar sus peleas con ella, primero por el enmascarado, luego por _Darien_. Agradeció a la vida por haber tenido el privilegio de tenerla como su amiga, y al destino, por darle otra oportunidad para ser felíz, ya había sufrido bastante.

El griterío comenzó cuando _Rei_ se sentó y comenzaron con el sorteo de los grupos para el juego. _Mamá_ _Ikuko_ se había escapado del bochinche para buscar la torta, faltaba poco tiempo para la medianoche, y quería que _Serena_ despidiera el día de su cumpleaños en la mejor parte. Había estado esperando a _Sammy_ y _Kenji_ para darle el Regalo a _Serena_, pero como no llegaban tenía que dárselo ella; luego tomó la bolsa con el regalo y la bandeja con la torta fantástica que _Lita_ con tanto amor había preparado.

El canto de 'Feliz Cumpleaños" comenzó con la llegada del pastel y _Serena_ se encontró rodeada de todas sus amigas, se sentía (locamente) contenta. Pensó sus tres deseos: "_Quiero tener pronto a Darien conmigo; Quiero que todas mis amigas sean extremadamente felices… y quiero… pronto tener a Rinnie en mis brazos_".

'Ffffffffhhhh´ se sintió en el ambiente mientras las llamas de las velas desaparecían en una humareda dejándolas a oscuras. _Lita_ emocionada encendió las luces para ver las caras de alegría de las muchachas. Tomó unas cuantas fotografías que reflejaban la emoción de cada una de las almas y con gran detallismo captó, increíblemente, la fuerte unión que existía entre ellas.

El juego comenzó y con él no solo las rivalidades, sino también los gritos y los quejidos de agitación y enfado con el inocente azar. Se rieron hasta no poder más de las muecas, las señas obsenas y las acrobacias que intentaban ´considerarse` señales obvias, para que el resto del equipo adivinara, sin lograrlo.

_Serena_ se percató de que había pasado el tiempo y no había podido comunicarse con _Darien_. Pidió un ´alto` en el juego, para que el resto siguiera la competencia sin ella y se encaminó a buscar su celular.

Entró a su habitación encendiendo la luz mientras hechaba un pantallazo general a su habitación intentando recordar en dónde había dejado el aparato. Caminó hasta la cómoda y revisó en su bolso, pero nada. En el cajón de la mesa de luz tampoco; fué hasta el baño, en frente su habitación, pero estaba segura de que no lo había llevado allí. Volvió a su habitación y vió sobre su cama el jean que se había sacado para bañarse. Revisó los bolsillos pero el celular no estaba, solo estaba el sobre que había robado de la caja que ocultaba su madre. Se sentó en la cama mirándolo con recelo, aún no estaba segura si debía terminar de abrirlo o no. Luego pensó en que tenía su nombre y eso le otorgaba todos los derechos, aún cuando no haya llegado a ella por manos limpias.

Lo giró y tomó la pestañita que había dejado la primera vez que intentó abrirlo. Tiró de ella rompiendo el papel.

Metió la mano con desconfianza sin saber lo que iba a encontrar allí. Sacó un delgado cuadernillo de papel, con los resultados de lo que parecía ser un exámen de sangre… la hoja estaba repleta de nombres raros, números y porcentajes esperables, abajo, también con negro: unas cuantas conclusiones que ni aunque quisiera entender, comprendería… y al final, en el medio, enmarcado en un recuadro y con color rojo… un baldazo de agua fría:

"_Resultado: __Positivo__ para prueba de embarazo"…_

_._

_._

***.*.*.***

***.***

**DEDICADO A MI HERMOSA AMIGA SAMS **

**(La única e inigualable Rei Hino.. entre otras cosas jaja)**

**.**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**.**

**USAKO DE CHIBA:** uSAKIIII jejejjee.. es que ya no puedo inspirarme porque ya lo termine jejej, hace como 2 meses, aun asi, al publicar siempre le hago algun retoquecito de redacción u ortografía, pero en fín, comenzaron las memorias... leiste esa escena divina del compromiso? espero te haya gustado tanto como a mí, es que Darien es taaaan.. taaan perfectooo ahhh.. me hace suspirar jajaja.. que lindo amiga que me sigas cada cap, la verdad que es una alegria inmensa recibir tus comentarios.. gracias.. y si, las chicas ya lo tienen claro, el tema es ¿cómo?, ahora ellas mismas lo desubriran... que bueno que te resulva dudas, por fin! jajaja, es que al principio se que es un poco confuso.. miles de besos enormes =)

**SAMS EFRON**: Holaaaa mi loca bella hotaru, rei, sansam y etc jajajaj.. impaciente tu? jajaja, nooo, si no me hiciste ni una sola pregunta ni manifestaste tus dudas en ningun momento :P ajaja, quedate tranquila saaaammm pacieeeenciaaa jajaja. Tooodo eso qeu me preguntas se aclarara pronto, salvo los ojos negros que miraban a Serena en el 1er cap. hace unos cuantos capitulos me referi a eso aunque casi sutilmente, "_Luna se había ocultado luego del accidente, ya que Serena no recordaba que era Sailor Moon... no recordaba que sus amigas también eran Sailor Scouts... no recordaba que estuvo con Darien alguna vez; que conoció su futuro con Rinnie; tampoco recordaba que durante gran parte de su vida adolescente había luchado conta las miles de formas que podía tomar el mal, y que en muchas de esas luchas no había logrado salir ilesa; ni ella ni sus amigas y así... incluso habiendo visto en toda su infancia dibujos animados, y teniendo en cuenta todas las posibilidades tecnológicas en cuanto innovaciones que podían ocurrirse en un país increíble como Japón… iba a resultar extraño que `su gata hablara`. Fué entonces, que luego de pensar en todo ello, Luna se dedicó a protegerla desde la distancia durante el día, y por las noches: desde la oscuridad de su habitación; temía aún de que corriera peligro... `nunca se sabe con lo que uno se puede llegar a enfrentar de sorpresa´ pensaba la gata ante los cuestionamientos de Artemis." _jejeje pues ahi esta jeje, en el cap "el comienzo de las revelaciones". Espero haberte aclarado esa duda. Segundo: con que pajarito eh? tendre que arreglar cuentas con ese facebook jajaja.. Gracias hermosa por las felicitaciones y el saludo de navidad, que creo nos saludamos como mil veces jajaja.. En fin, agradezco haber conservado tu amistad.. te quiero mucho amiga sam y de verdad uno de mis mas grandes anhelos es poder reunirnos, al menos una vez... muchas gracias `por tus coments de siempre y AQUI COMIENZA EL DRAMAAAA! el proximo capitulo se viene con TODOOO! jjajajajaja

**LUNA**: muñecaaa, no me siento presionada en absoluto, hay veces que pasan los dias y no me doy cuenta jajaja, que bueno que me recuerdes que tengo que volver a publicar jajaja.. que lindo que te haya emocionado el cap anterior pero me imagino que este te gusto mas, es que no se porque no veia las horas de publicarlo, esta escena del compromiso me gusta mucho y sobre todo, con el descubrimiento de Serena se inicia toda la movida del fic, ya esta llegando a sus momentos culmines, de hecho esta terminado hace como 2 meses jejeje, podria publicarlo todo de una, pero asi tiene mas emocion muajajaja jajajajaja,, que lindo tenerte nuevamente aqui, muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.. gracias por tus hermosos deseos y si.. las experiencias tienen que darte algo positivo, sino no tiene sentido atravesar los malditos sufrimientos de la vida, no lo crees asi? jejeje, miles de besos y felicidades para estas fiestas, feliz navidad atrasado y que el año que viene se te venga con miles de cosas buenas.. nos leemos =)

**SERENA ETERNAL STAR MOON**: Juaniii.. hola pequeña, siii, Darien le compró una casa, es super dulce! y si, el fic es una onda policial mezcla con drama, comedia romantica y suspenso jajaja, tiene todo, espero te guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.. No quiero revelarte nada pero vas encaminada jejeje, por ahi va la mano, buena lectora eres es?.. muchas gracias por tu coment y espero este cap te haya gustado mas que el anterior, aqui comienza todo lo emocionante, el proximo capitulo es totalmente intenso.. te gustara.. muchisimos besos y ya tengo tu premio jejeje, tengo solo que publicarlo =D


	24. Viaje sin retorno a tí

Para _escribir mis historias me base en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

.

**Capítulo veinticuatro**

**.**

"**Viaje sin Retorno… a tí"**

**.**

**.**

_De todo lo velado;_

_tenue, lejana y misteriosa _

_surge vaga melancolía…_

_que del ideal al cielo nos conduce._

_He mirado reflejos de ese cielo,_

_en la brillante lumbre con que ahuyenta las sombras, _

_la mirada de sus ojos azules._

_Leve cadena de oro_

_que una alma a otra alma con sus hilos une_

_oculta simpatía,_

_que en lo profundo de lo ignoto bulle,_

_y que en las realidades de la vida_

_se pierde y se consume_

_cual se pierde una gota de rocío_

_sobre las yerbas que el sepulcro cubren._

_.  
_

"Melancolía"

-José Asunción Silva-

_._

_._

Dos muchachos de cabello claro y revuelto se encontraban desparramados sobre sus butacas de avión haciéndose mérito en una siesta; a su lado, la mirada frustrada de _Darien_ los envidiaba ligeramente ya que se había dado cuenta de que su ansiedad le impedía conciliar el sueño. Había pasado las últimas mil horas pensando en _Serena_ mientras acariciaba su alianza dorada; no podía esperar a que pasara el tiempo para poder verla y darle el regalo de cumpleaños personalizado que había planeado hace ya algunos meses en aquellas tierras americanas que ya había comenzado a extrañar; unos diminutos aretes de oro blanco que le habían salido una fortuna pero que valían la fascinación que le habían generado a la rubia, y un container de besos que se había contenido a lo largo de todos aquellos interminables siglos, ambos, con el objetivo de completar la planificada sorpresa que se había iniciado con el regalo de la gran casa; venían consigo (aún cuando pesados de afecto) sobre el vuelo 220 con destino Miami-Japón, del 29 de Junio en el American Airlines.

Y ese día, la fecha de calendario en que se sumía, el mes y el lugar al que el nuevo huso horario lo encarrilaba, le traían un recuerdo más doloroso aún; penetrante… intenso… hiriente: _Rinnie_.

Pensó, mientras sostenía con su brazo la opresión terrible de su pecho, que la pequeña podría haber estado tranquilamente en ese mismo momento a su lado, cumpliendo sus angelicales 4 años, exprimida y atormentada por los abrazos y los besos de su madre y de su afectuoso padre; con su tierna luna-pelota, con su mochilita de conejo, bañada en globos de colores, embarrada de helado y chocolate, soplando las velas de su gran torta con payasos y magos a su alrededor… Se enrojecieron los ojos de _Darien_ al reafirmar, (para 'creer´ de una maldita vez) por milésima ocasión, el hecho cruel de que definitivamente la pequeña niña que soñaron algún tiempo `no pudo ser´... Una injusticia de la vida que se le clavaba en el corazón como un millar de cuchillas punzantes y congeladas… pero como defensa ante su terrible desconsuelo vino a él un felíz recuerdo… la hermosa imagen de aquella noche, en que se sintió increíblemente dichoso…

.

**-_Flashback_-**

_Una iglesia hermosamente decorada… ambientaba la noche como un baile de gala sumergido en un cuento de hadas…_

_Lirios y azucenas impecablemente blancas se deslizaban desde lo alto de los pilares imponentes, anudadas a cordeles dorados que las enredaban como madreselvas ante la vista de los comensales. Un manto gamuzado de la misma pureza se recostaba sobre el suelo del amplio pasillo de parqué, dirigiéndose hacia el altar. Sobre él, miles de rosas rojas bordeadas con hilos de oro lo adornaban exquisitamente, mientas la cola de un delicado vestido de novia se deslizaba suavemente sobre ellas. Sobre el pecho de la radiante muchacha un único ornamento, un precioso diamante plateado que se destacaba en un sencillo corsé imperceptiblemente decorado. Un gran lazo blanco de raso se enlazaba a la cintura dejándose caer desde la espalda baja al suelo, mientras un velo transparente, de poca presencia, emergía de un rodete alto para deslizarse como el hilo de un pequeño salto de agua hasta los pies._

_Las manos levemente sudadas de la rubia, sostenían un manojo de rosas blancas enlazadas por un moño de satén del mismo color; pero los nervios le impedían mantener el pulso firme, sus dedos se enlazaban acariciándose mutuamente por la ansiedad. Mirando a su futuro compañero, sus pómulos se ruborizaban, mientras una sonrisa inquieta se escapaba de su control. _

_Darien en el altar, miraba como Serena caminaba hacia él con su hermoso vestido blanco. La veía radiante… y no podía parar los pensamientos, las ilusiones, los proyectos que entrometidos deambulaban por su cabeza; ni siquiera, viéndola ahí en frente, decidida a pasar el resto de su vida con él…_

_¡Demonios! ¡Cómo la amaba!... y su emoción porque fuera su esposa crecía cada segundo, resultándole insoportables los nervios que ello le provocaba..._

_Ella lo miraba desde lo lejos y sonreía tímidamente a medida que se acercaba… sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy especial, "diferente". Él percibía algo… pero no se dió cuenta en ese momento la razón de ello… _

_La ceremonia se llevó a cabo bajo las miradas de las personas más queridas. En los primeros bancos los padres de Serena, junto a Samy, Rei, Mina y Amy. Detrás: Andrew, los padres de Amy, el abuelo de Rei y Nícolas. Del otro lado Haruka y Michiru encabezaban la fila. Lita justo en la esquina, donde podía moverse sin problemas fotografiando todo, y detrás Setsuna y Hotaru en sus hermosos 9 años, unos cuantos amigos de Darien de la universidad; Molly, la señorita Mónica y Richard. Umino se ubicaba detrás junto a unos pocos amigos del último año de preparatoria a los cuáles Serena quería mucho._

_Se hizo el silencio mientras el oficiante de la ceremonia impartía la orden para que se pusieran en voz los votos. Acompañados por la beldad y perfección de los cantos gregorianos de un grupo de niños, cuyas voces retumbaban en la angélica estructura, los enamorados se miraron de frente, con una seriedad tal que confirmaban la firmeza de la decisión que estaban tomando. Darien comenzó:_

_Miró a Serena y con calidéz en sus ojos dejó deslizar rápidamente sus dedos por la lozana mejilla, ella sonrió con dulzura, sabía que él estaba nervioso, y no obstante, observó como él clavaba sus oscuros ojos en ella para comenzarle a hablar con determinación. -"Una mañana, hace mucho tiempo atrás, en la que me dirigía al Arcade para tomar mi café matutino, me topé con una tierna muchacha de cabellos dorados que no había visto nunca en mi vida. Luego de burlarme un poco de ella por que había reprobado un examen, observé como su rostro se desfiguraba regalándome una mirada fulminante pero encantadora… y mientras la miraba irse, sentí que una sensación de alivio invadía mi persona, porque había encontrado la mujer que quería para mí... A pesar de tanto tiempo y tantos momentos desdichados que tuvimos que pasar, tengo que decirte… Serena, que todos los días de mi vida, sigo eligiendo esa pequeña caprichosa y soñadora que llenó de luz los últimos años de mi vida. He encontrado en tu alma la pureza, en tu corazón la valentía, y en tus ojos los sueños que fueron sueños para mí. Tu existencia es noble y tu destino sublime, pero tu amor… tu amor es cautivante, y hoy me siento preso de ti, y decido, una vez más, y hasta que se me acabe la vida, entregar mi alma y mi cuerpo para hacerte la mujer más felíz que ha existido en el universo."-_

_Darien tomó el anillo de una delicada bandeja de plata y tomando la mano temblorosa de Serena, lo colocó en su debido lugar ante las miradas lagrimeantes de todos. Serena contenía la respiración para no quebrarse, había escuchado palabras hermosas de Darien, pero sus votos se habían escrito con el corazón, dejándola vulnerable y entregada a sus brazos mas intensamente. Suspiró profundo, intentando calmar su voz que quería gritar con ímpetu. Miró su anillo y lo rozó con los dedos. Dirigió sus brillantes ojos azules a su amado mientras se preparaba para hablar… espontánea… y sincera..._

_-"Durante toda mi vida, soñé vivir en un mundo de princesas y fantasías, deseando ser rescatada de mis frustrados estudios y obligaciones por un príncipe de cuentos… era solo una mala estudiante, dormilona, amante de los dulces y los videojuegos, cuya única afición era compartir tiempo con sus amigas. Pero cuando te conocí, mi vida se llenó de sentido. De alguna manera todo se llenó de color y mis sueños comenzaron a forjarse. El príncipe que tanto había soñado había aparecido ante mí salvándome de los problemas durante días y noches. Un príncipe dispuesto a entregar su vida por mí, solo por amor. Descubrí que estábamos unidos por el destino… por el mismo lazo profundo y eterno que la tierra y la luna. Sé que nuestros corazones se funden en una sola pasión que nos aprisiona fascinantemente. Me siento tuya… y te siento mío, como si hubiéramos estado juntos por miles de milenios. Y nuestro amor es mágico y poderoso. Hoy te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi eterna fidelidad a tu alma, como prueba de la eterna pasión que se sumerge en mi pecho, y que de esta unión, hagamos renacer un mundo diferente, concibiendo el sueño que soñamos juntos:… con color de rosa… y corazón puro…"- Ambos sonrieron mirándose a los ojos con ternura y complicidad mientras pensaban en Rinnie. Serena continuó mientras en un juramento deslizaba la alianza por el dedo anular izquierdo de su reciente esposo: -"…Te amo desde el principio de los tiempos… y hasta que el universo se acabe, lo haré…"- _

_El ceremonial terminó con el anuncio de su reciente unión marital, mientras los pañuelos deambulaban por los rostros conmovidos de sus apegos más cercanos. Una hermosa melodía de violín acompañada de pianos de cola ambientaron el recorrido de los protagonistas de la velada a través de un puente de caras felices que aplaudían con extremo gozo. Arribaron a la salida, donde miles de pétalos de rosas llovían sobre ellos… la luna encuadraba el cielo con un baño de luz tenue, mientras miles de luceros suspendidos en la vía láctea adornaban como lentejuelas el cielo fuliginoso. _

_Los que presenciaron la ceremonia salieron por camadas hacia la entrada del templo siguiendo a la felíz pareja para saludarla, mientras otro grupo ya comenzaba a dirigirse al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la gala de banquete y baile que tanto trabajo les había costado organizar._

_Autos, camionetas, limusinas… todas se dirigían al mismo lugar dejando cada vez más vacía la entrada del hermoso santuario donde habían declarado formalmente su amor Serena y Darien. La deslumbrante novia con su mirada hacia lo lejos, buscaba el minuto de tranquilidad que le regalaba la noche calma. La luna le pintaba el rostro de una palidez inigualable, mientras el júbilo de su prometedora nueva vida que comenzaba la flechaba en una sonrisa de felicidad. Escuchó a Darien que a lo lejos saludaba los pasajeros del último carro que se retiraba del lugar mientras sus pasos sobre el piso retumbaban cada vez más fuerte mientras se dirigía a ella. La abrazó por la espalda besándola en el cuello, pero la rubia no apartó su mirada de la cautivante luna. _

_-"Darien…"- Le susurró de pronto mientras él se unía a ella para contemplar el precioso espectáculo; preparó sus oídos para escucharla. –"…por fín ha llegado el momento…"-_

_Darien aún no comprendía lo que ella quería decir._

_-"…La estoy sintiendo… la estrella que debe renacer dentro de mí..."- Su voz delicada acarició con suavidad y placidéz la frescura del aire. Darien bajó sus manos de la cintura al vientre de Serena para acariciar… por primera vez… a su pequeño retoño. –"…pronto tendremos una hija, vá a nacer una nueva guerrera, y con su nacimiento fundaremos nuestro ansiado Tokyo de Cristal… Darien…" –Le dijo suavemente. –"…¿tú … tú crees que yo llegue a ser una buena madre?"-_

_Su marido la giró de la cintura para que divisara sus ojos y con una mirada profunda le respondió – "Yo creo… que has sido madre desde antes de nacer. Porque la estrella que hoy crece en tí ha estado en tu corazón desde siempre… la has deseado y la has cuidado como nadie lo podría haber hecho mejor… y esa niña te ama, desde este mismo momento, porque sabe que está destinada a ser felíz… por tí."- La muchacha se tranquilizó, pero Darien aún no había terminado de hablar. –"y también creo…" –Agregó con firmeza- "… que serás una reina maravillosa… Porque conozco tu valentía y tu fuerza. Serena… Eternal Sailor Moon, Princesa Serena, Neo Reina Serenity… todas son una misma persona… más allá de los disfraces, los poderes y los tiempos… puedo verlas a través de tus ojos… viven en tí, existen por tu corazón… y obtienen su poder de tu alma pura. Y sé que serás una excelente Reina, porque te he visto sufrir por tu gente, por tu mundo, por tus afectos… y te he visto sufrir por tu vida… la cuál entregabas por todos ellos, mientras te lastimaban. Llegará el día en que nosotros ya no estemos… en el que nacerán nuevas estrellas y otras morirán… pero tú Serena… serás la única luz que brille para toda la eternidad…"-_

_-F**in flashback**_

.

_-¡Daaaaaaarien!. ¡Dárien!-_

El morocho se pegó un gran susto mientras se sentaba de un salto sobre su butaca. No estaba en la iglesia.

_-¡Ya llegamos!-_ Gritó _Josh_ con una gran sonrisa. _Benji_ parado frente a él con el bolso de mano y su campera comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para bajar del avión; mientras el pelinegro, aún medio dormido, miraba por la ventanilla reconociendo a pesar de la lluvia, el aeropuerto de Tokyo que no visitaba hacía un larguísimo tiempo.

.

.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente en la ciudad de Tokyo. Grandes chorros de agua provenientes de los caños desagüe del techo de un impetuoso edificio, caían abruptamente sobre las aceras deslizándose a gran velocidad hacia las ruedas de un _Lamborghini_ gold estacionado y en marcha. Un piloto negro con capucha cubría el cuerpo de una persona que apresuradamente corría en dirección a él. Los pasos ágiles de unos tacones de mujer arribaron al coche mientras la puerta del acompañante se abría. La mujer de cabellos turquesas se quitó el impermeable en un movimiento resuelto mientras se sentaba sin mojarse en el interior y arrojaba hacia los asientos de atrás la prenda que emitió una especie de silbido al caer contra el asiento.

Haruka la miró ponerse el cinturón de seguridad mientras colocaba la mano sobre la palanca de cambios.

_-¿Ya estás lista Michiru?-_

_-Ni siquiera lo dudes…-_ Contestó segura y con una picardía seductora especial. La violinista arrojó sus brillantes cabellos a su espalda en un movimiento ágil de sus dedos y se acomodó rápidamente en su lugar antes de mirar con seriedad hacia el parabrisas.

La rubia, sin emitir palabras aceleró y el auto comenzó a correr abandonando una avenida solitaria.

.

El coche maniobró con estabilidad y fuerza, como si hubiera sido partícipe de una carrera de competición. Haruka amaba la velocidad, lo había hecho en casi todas sus vidas pasadas, y la hechizante afición escapaba a su control la mayoría del tiempo. En su interior se escondía un cierto ímpetu que la propulsaba a presionar con fuerza el acelerador, y al mismo tiempo, la sensación de seguridad que le otorgaban sus habilidades le permitían prescindir de la culpa que le generaba el peligro de ello. Michiru la disfrutaba casi en igual intensidad, compartía con gozo todas aquellas actividades de riesgo, aunque prefería deleitarse en los ocasos, junto a la frescura de la brisa marina, con la exquisita y refinada melodía de su violín que la remontaban hacia aquellos lugares más inhóspitos de su quimera, hacia aquellos ensueños y utopías que la hacían sentirse extremadamente complacida. Un bache en la autopista húmeda y casi invisible sacudió el vehículo tras la maniobra brusca de volante de la conductora. Michiru sonrió con perspicacia.

_- Buenos reflejos ¿eh?..._ – Luego, modificando su actitud al mirar hacia la calle agregó.-_ Ya nos falta poco…-_

Se dirigieron hacia el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokyo con intenciones de buscar a Darien, Josh y Benji antes de dejarlos en el apartamento de su superior; los planes de buscar a Setsuna y Hotaru para aprovechar lo poco que seguramente quedaba del festejo de Serena, se habían modificado por varias cuestiones; primero que la lluvia era demasiado torrencial como para sacar a Hotaru de la casa, ya que había estado enferma en días anteriores y temían que su estado empeorara con alguna recaída. Y segundo, porque no tenían problemas de esperar hasta la mañana y visitar a Serena cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo, de paso… la dejarían libre por la noche para que disfrutara del rencuentro con Darien. Haruka estuvo de acuerdo.

Los limpiaparabrisas no daban abasto, el vaivén era continuo y las inmensas gotas resbalaban hacia los lados con fuerza. Michiru despejó una porción del vidrio empañado mirando con atención hacia el exterior.

_-Ahí esta el aeropuerto. La entrada de allá está libre…-_

La conductora, observó casi de reojo, el ademán del brazo de Michiru y disminuyó un poco la velocidad para entrar por el gran portón de hierro hasta un estacionamiento techado donde aparcó.

Las mujeres bajaron del coche, para atravesar el estacionamiento, e ingresaron por una puerta electrónica a la iluminada megaconstrucción. Un cartel inmenso se desplegaba sobre ellas, con la información de todos los vuelos que despegaban y aterrizaban en ese momento. Lo analizaron detenidamente, hasta encontrar el número de zona a la que tenían que dirigirse para recibir a los muchachos. Caminaron sobre un piso claro, impecablemente brillante y molestamente resbaladizo, mientras observaban a través de los ventanales la lluvia que, cayendo sobre la pista de aterrizaje, iba poco a poco reduciendo su torrente.

.

.

Darien, aún sin abandonar su lugar, intentó despabilarse palmeándose las mejillas con suavidad; se pasó la mano por los cabellos oscuros revueltos con intenciones de mínimamente acomodarlos decentemente, y luego se levantó de prisa para tomar sus pertenencias mientras miraba hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Sus dos amigos ya habían emprendido camino hacia la salida y él intentó avanzar para alcanzarlos, cuando una cola de gente se interpuso en su camino bloqueándole el paso. Darien refunfuño irritado y dejó de luchar contra la corriente con muy mala voluntad, se sentía tan impaciente que intentaba calmar sus ansiedades golpeando rápidamente la punta del pie con el piso, en parte buscando molestar a varios de los pasajeros que echaron hacia atrás unas cuantas miradas de fastidio e intolerancia que no lograron incomodar al muchacho, ya que por el contrario, éste buscaba presionar el avance de la fila, el cuál era lento y al parecer de Darien hasta viscoso. Ya casi aburrido, hizo el intento de apoyar simplemente su codo sobre el respaldar de una de las butacas de adelante, pero el cansancio lo vencía de tal manera que su cabeza se caía involuntariamente con intenciones de apoyarse sobre la suave felpa del tapizado antes de perecer... Darien solo quería relajarse y dormir, y un tanto más sosegado esperó... a que sus compañeros de vuelo descomprimieran el paso.

Cuando la fila descongestionó, Darien suspiró de alivio y se movió libremente por el pasillo. Con paso firme y apresurado bajó las escaleras del avión, cubriéndose de la llovizna la cabeza con su campera de cuero terracota. Intentó divisar, entre las gotillas molestas que chocaban contra su cara, la entrada que lo sacaría de la humedecida pista de aterrizaje, dándose cuenta del largo tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había atravesado por última vez aquella traslúcida puerta.

El ruidaje de los aviones en descenso y en ascenso era ensordecedor, al punto de provocar dolor en los oídos de quienes tuvieran la desgracia de estar por allí cerca. Al pasar por la puerta automática, Darien alcanzó a los dos jóvenes que iban con él, al tiempo que se dirigían a la cinta dónde recogerían las maletas. Hecho esto y mirando unos cuantos metros más adelante, el morocho logró reconocer a las personas que los recogerían. Josh y Benji se encaminaron hacia dicha dirección por indicación de Darien, y sonrieron a ambas mujeres que se levantaban de sus asientos.

_-¡Haruka!... ¡Michiru!... ¿Cómo han estado?- _

_- Muy bién Darien…- _Comentó la Segunda._ – Se te hechó mucho de menos por aquí…-_ Agregó sutilmente.

_-¿Lindo día para viajar eh?-_ Intervino Haruka siendo cortés con los recién llegados.

_-Ni lo digas… –_ Emitió irónicamente Josh en un suspiro recordando sus ataques de pánico durante las turbulencias. Benji se rió de él antes de contestar apropiadamente a Haruka.

_-Perdona a mi amigo Haruka, sucede que hace un par de horas, pasamos por un unos pozos de viento y el avión sufrió unos cuantos sacudones… pensábamos que no llegaríamos a destino- _Dijo sonriendo mientras daba una palmadita simpática en el hombro a Josh que lo miró fulminante-_… pero lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí.-_

_-Muchachos_…- Michiru les llamó la atención por el tiempo que estaban perdiendo_- ¿Qué les parece si los dejamos en el apartamento?, así pueden cambiarse, o darse un baño… Nosotras regresaremos a nuestra residencia... las chicas los esperan en la casa de Serena… Lita y Amy están avisadas de la llegada de ustedes…-_ Sugirió.

_-Me leíste el pensamiento_ – Contestó Darien levantando su morral deportivo y cruzándoselo por el pecho descuidadamente. Observó que todos se encaminaban hacia la entrada del estacionamiento y los siguió. – _Me gustaría llegar a la casa de Serena antes de la medianoche. No me gustaría darle su regalo mañana…-_ Pensó en voz alta mientras detectaba delante suyo el Lamborghini amarillo de la competidora.

_-Okay, suban… está abierto-_ Les gritó Haruka desde el asiento del vehículo. Michiru abrió la puerta del acompañante y el resto ingresó en la ambarina joya para encaminarse rápidamente al centro de la ciudad.

.

La zona por la que transitaban, a pesar de estar casi desierta, resultó familiar a Darien para su sorpresa. Había supuesto, que después de todos esos años, habría de encontrarse con algunos cambios; pero encontró en el mismo lugar a la cafetería de la esquina, la tienda de DVDs, la pastelería de la cuadra siguiente, y la casa de mascotas… todo seguía allí casi intacto, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Al llegar a la cuadra donde tiempo atrás Darien había construído sus recuerdos más acogedores, algo vibró en su estómago, la torrencial lluvia le otorgaba un tinte lóbrego a su antigua morada lo cuál le provocó cierta incomodidad. Haruka estacionó frente a la entrada del gran edificio, casi a mitad de manzana. La puerta de atrás se abrió y el morocho bajó del vehículo mirando hacia lo alto. Los otros dos bajaron detrás de él y junto con Haruka se dirigieron hacia el maletero para descargar las valijas con sus pertenencias. Darien, haciendo caso omiso a la débil llovizna, se tomó unos segundos para contemplar la hilera de balcones que se superponían hasta casi tocar el cielo. Y luego, tomó las llaves que comenzaron a sonar como cascabeles en el bolsillo de su campera mientras sus dedos jugaban con ellas. Tomó su maleta que le era alcanzada por Josh y mirando a Michiru le preguntó amablemente.

_-¿Se acordaron de comprar las cosas que les pedí? -_

_-Claro Darien, aquí están… espera un momento…-_ Dijo agachándose sobre el asiento del acompañante y recogiendo una bolsa de papel madera se incorporó nuevamente. – _Toma…agregué unos filtros de café y panecillos... por si les dá hambre…- _Sonrió ejerciendo un poco de fuerza al alcanzarle la pesada carga_._

-_Muchísimas gracias…_ - Les dijo mirando a ambas. -_… por todo…-_

Las mujeres asintieron y luego subieron nuevamente al carro. Los muchachos quedaron solitarios en medio el silencio de la noche y el sonido del goteo de la llovizna sobre los carteles de las tiendas que los rodeaban.

El dueño de casa se encaminó hacia la puerta principal del edificio casi a oscuras abriéndola sigilosamente. La gente por allí tenía la costumbre de acostarse temprano, asi que a paso sigiloso se dirigieron hacia el ascensor y tocando el número "10" ascendieron hasta otro pasillo. Darien caminó delante de ellos hasta arribar a una de las puertas donde sumergió la llave en la cerradura. La sostuvo allí unos segundos antes de girarla, para darles paso al interior del que había sido su hogar.

Prendió la luz, los tres se encontraban en silencio por el cansancio. Darien observó con una mirada panorámica toda la sala antes de entrar, para darse cuenta de que todo se encontraba en el lugar mismo dónde lo había dejado. Los sillones verdes estaban ahí, tapados por unas sábanas que los protegían de la suciedad, las cortinas, el espejo… la alfombra. Invitó a pasar a sus amigos, y éstos exploraron el lugar.

_-…Así que ésta era la famosa cueva del galán de América ¿eh?-_ Rió Benji burlándose de su amigo.

Darien sonrió hacia un costado captando la broma, pero no le dió importancia. Se dirigió al ventanal y abriéndolo se apoyó en la barandilla. Josh exploró la casa buscando un cuarto, y cuando lo encontró, tomó algunos objetos de la bolsa que les había dejado Michiru, ropa de su maleta y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Darien desde el balcón miraba hacia la lejanía. La visual era corta debido a la lluvia, pero hasta dónde podía ver, se encontraban las mismas casas bajas bañadas por la tormenta. Recordó a Serena en ese mismo lugar dónde se encontraba él, y sintió un alivio extraño de saber que estaba pronto a verla de nuevo…

.

.

Serena intentó procesar las palabras que leía buscándoles el sentido.

"_Resultado: __Positivo__ para prueba de embarazo"…_

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, de manera fugaz, fué el hecho de que aún no había consolidado su vida con Darien… ¿Cómo podía ser que haya estado embarazada sin ni siquiera haber vivido con Darien?... ¿y si hubiera sido así, dónde estaba Rinnie en ese momento? Era todo tan confuso, tan efímero, tan irreal… Era cierto que conocían gran parte de su futuro, pero nunca nadie les había dicho qué pasaría entre "su" tiempo, el "hoy", el "presente" y el tan conocido Tokyo de Cristal.

_-Esto debe ser una broma_- Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, antes de sentir una decena de alfileres clavándose en su frente. _– pero… ¿qué?..._- Se tocó la sien con consternación. Una gran puntada fulminante atravesó su lucidez, sus ojos se desorbitaron mientras pestañeaba rápidamente. Sus dedos se pusieron rígidos, los músculos de su torso se contrajeron, sintió que su cerebro se prendía fuego… y mientras sus manos apretaban su cráneo intentando contener el dolor… voló.

Voló súbitamente, entre visiones retrospectivas que la transportaron a un viaje sin retorno… su mente se escapó de su cuerpo, arrancándola de esa habitación; por fuera de sí misma todo estaba oscuro, y eso le provocaba miedo y sofocación. Su mirada exploró los recuerdos perdidos en carne viva… Retrocedió inminentemente… se encontró en esa misma mañana en que espiaba a su madre por la abertura de la puerta del desván… su regreso a Tokyo luego de las vacaciones de verano… las palabras de su esposo: "Regresaré contigo"… los momentos vividos durante sus vacaciones en América… su primer encuentro con Darien mientras la golpeaba una tabla de surf… el año nuevo en que planificaron el viaje… el día que Benji, Ikuko y Samy la retiraron del hospital… el momento del choque…

Las imágenes se sucedieron velozmente.

Mientras Serena regresaba en sus recuerdos, todo se volvía fugitivo, frágil, transitorio… atemporal… pero al momento del accidente, los segundos se frenaron. Se cristalizaron para evocarse como en cámara lenta… hechizantes, crueles y fantasmagóricos…

Los ojos azules de Serena se eclipsaron.

.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Un auto rojo transitaba por la carretera central de Tokio, mientras la música del famoso Yusuke Amade sonaba en el stéreo. Serena se asomó por la ventanilla abierta para aspirar el fresco aire de campo y sonrió de placer mientras el perfume de las flores campestres le acariciaba los sentidos. Suspiró apoyándose sobre la cabecera del asiento, la dejó caer para mirar a su esposo que iba manejando, lo miró con adorable ternura…_

_-"Te amo…"- Le dijo esperando una respuesta._

_Darien le dirigió una mirada sincera, mientras sentía que las palabras que estaba por pronunciar no eran suficientes para expresarlo todo. – "Yo también te amo princesa… eres todo para mí."-_

_Serena dejó nacer una gran sonrisa que le llenó el rostro, tomó con ambas manos su vientre y lo acarició bien suave… luego imitando una voz de bebé dijo a Darien haciéndose la distraída. –"…¿y a mí papi?... ¿me amas?"-_

_El morocho se invadió de una calidéz que lo abrumaba…- "Claro que te amo pequeña… las amo más que a mi vida. Ustedes son el sueño que yo elegí… Nunca, nadie, podrá contra nosotros…"-_

_Serena sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano que Darien había posado en su vientre sobre las suyas. –"¿Qué hora es mi vida?... ¿dónde demonios dejé mi celular?..."- Preguntó al aire mientras tomaba su bolso que estaba en el asiento de atrás._

_Abrió el cierre y comenzó a revolver las mil cosas que tenía dentro levantando los codos como si fuera a volar. Darien giró la cabeza mientras la contemplaba, era hermosa… sencillamente hermosa… siempre imaginó el momento de verla embarazada… ahora era felíz… teniéndola a su lado, esperando a la niña que ambos habían esperado por años. La niña que ya amaban con todas sus ganas._

_De reojo vió un movimiento extraño mientras giraba la cabeza en alerta velozmente hacia la ruta, fue veloz, pero él sintió que todo se sucedía muy lentamente. El camión había aparecido de repente; hacía solo un segundo que había mirado la ruta, en terreno plano, y había estado vacía por lo menos por 10 kilómetros más, Darien hizo un gesto rápido de extrañamiento... pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Pegó un volantazo mientras el auto se movía en un sacudón y Serena levantaba su cabeza hacia la ruta. El chofer intentaba controlar el auto, pero a pocos metros de ellos veían como un gran camión con acoplado se quebrantaba sobre el pavimento y con gran fuerza se escurría hacia ellos con un gran sonido metálico. El auto patinó mientras giraba. Ambos miraban la tragedia que se sucedía, Serena temió, el horror se dibujó en sus ojos mientras sentía el estruendo ensordecedor del impacto… las partes de ambos vehículos se desligaban lloviendo a los costados de la ruta mientras el auto daba vueltas engañando a la gravedad. Pedazos de metales rebotaban. Darien agarrándose fuerte del volante, estiró una mano hacia Serena sin poder tocarla. Pareció que el auto volcó por horas… mientras giraba Darien sintió el espanto de lo inevitable, la impotencia de lo que ya no tenía solución. En su corazón imploró por la seguridad de su esposa. Se sintió inútil, tan inútil… al no poder parar los golpes que sufría su amada, con su cuerpo._

_El auto por fín dejó de moverse. Los pedazos de vidrios rotos aún caían provocando un sonido suave… mágico, y hasta hermoso. El viento comenzó a pasar por las aberturas en un silbido tranquilizador. Solo había silencio…_

_Darien emitió un quejido casi imperceptible mientras intentaba cobrar el conocimiento. Sus párpados cerrados se movían lento, pero con fuerza. Los dedos de sus manos tocaban la superficie intentando descifrar el lugar donde se encontraba. Cuando logró abrir los ojos por fín, vió frente suyo el volante sobre su cabeza, miró la chapa del auto abollada, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y se percató que sus manos estaban mojadas en sangre. Giró su cabeza y vió a Serena con sus cabellos enredados sobre el rostro. Hizo fuerza para moverse hacia ella entre los pedazos rotos de plástico y metal. A gatas se arrastró para descubrirle el rostro y darse cuenta que no había cobrado el conocimiento. _

_Comenzó a susurrarle su nombre, pero la muchacha no contestaba. Darien comenzó a sentir el terror que no había sentido antes. Siguió llamándola, con voz cada vez más fuerte, a pesar de que su garganta le ardía y el sonido que producía era áspero y carrasposo. Sintió que también se ahogaba, que el llanto desesperado se apoderaba de él. La zarandeó por los hombros, le acarició el rostro, la besó… pero nada._

_Miró hacia su vientre, mientras sentía que una fuerza poderosa emergía de su estómago. Gritó estremecedoramente. Gritó por la agonía que sentía en su alma… gritó por el odio a sí mismo, la resignación que no llegaría, el dolor inmanejable que oprimía su corazón. Un caño de hierro se había desprendido de quién sabe dónde… y había atravesado cruelmente el vientre de la joven madre, desgarrándole la piel… y la vida. Todo su cuerpo, su vestido volátil y suave, sus manos… se presentaban ante la mirada del joven, estremecido por la brutalidad, bañados en sangre… por el torrente de sangre que brotaba sin dar tregua. Gritó desconsolado… un alarido hizo eco en la inmensidad mientras sus manos temblaban intentando no contaminar el cuerpo de la joven, intentaba no tocarla, aunque se moría por apretujarla contra su pecho. _

_Aturdido, asfixiado, hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano por escapar del gran pedazo de chatarra hacia el exterior para buscar ayuda. Torpemente se deslizó por la abertura de la ventanilla, y arrastrando una de sus piernas arribó a la parte exterior de la ventanilla derecha por dónde intentaría sacar a Serena. Terminó de romper el vidrio sin tener cuidado de no cortarse… era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento. Intentó tomarle la cabeza, luego los brazos… pero se encontraba demasiado atrapada entre los metales y caños. Darien gritó nuevamente por la impotencia y la bronca de no poder hacer nada por ella._

_Se paró nuevamente a duras penas y comenzó a caminar por la ruta desolada. Miró hacia ambos extremos de la carretera, pero no había rastros de vehículos en 20 kilómetros a la redonda. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, no lo entendía. Miró alrededor suyo, pero no había vestigios del camión en ninguna parte. Volvió a mirar, esta vez con mayor detenimiento frunciendo el seño con incredulidad. Giró y giró en medio de la ruta sobre sí mismo, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le corroboraban. Era como si el camión nunca hubiera existido…_

_Cayó al suelo clavándose las piedras del pavimento en las sangrantes rodillas sin otorgarle importancia. Lloró ahogadamente mientras gritaba… necesitaba sacar fuera todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Se estiraba los cabellos con desesperación… estaba fuera de sí. Sintió que algo debía hacer… se paró torpemente estirando una pierna, luego otra… y comenzó a caminar tambaleante en dirección a algún lado; clamando "ayuda" por dentro… imploraba que alguien lo escuchara, su alma gritaba… pero sus labios no emitían sonido, aunque se movían con desesperación. Darien abatido seguía caminando al tiempo que con un brazo tomaba su cabeza herida intentando contenerla. No era suficiente… la sangre que de ella se desprendía lo bañaba por completo…_

_**-Fin flashback**__- _

.

.

En el viejo apartamento de Darien, Josh salía de bañarse con una toalla cubriendo sus partes bajas, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo necesario para secarse el cuerpo, ya que se encontraba demasiado ansioso porque Benji lo apuraba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño se encontró con Benji cómodamente desparramado sobre un sillón, con el control remoto sobre su estómago y un campeonato de póker que se emitía por ESPN+ copando su atención.

_-El_ _baño ya esta desocupado…_- Le gritó mientras se dirigía a la habitación a cambiarse.

Josh pasó por la puerta cerrada que daba a la habitación de su anfitrión y se encerró en la habitación contigua suponiendo que su amigo había comenzado a desempacar.

Alumbrado por la luz de un pequeño velador Darien acogía los recuerdos que le transfería esa vieja habitación, remontándose al día del terrible accidente. Tenía en sus manos el recorte de diario que hablaba del misterioso choque, en aquel año, la prensa amarillista no había dejado de acosar a la familia a causa de que nunca se había encontrado el camión con que se suponía, había chocado el vehículo que Darien manejaba entonces, y a pesar de que éste estaba harto de que todo el mundo facturara dinero a costas de su dolor, no podía evitar leer cuanto artículo se publicara sobre la trajedia… ¿porqué?... nunca lo supo; lo único que pasaba por su mente era la imagen tétrica y punzante de su esposa falta de vida y la sensación de que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por recuperar el aliento de su pequeña niña a la que cruelmente habían privado de nacer. Recordó su desconcierto mientras daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la ruta desierta y la impotencia de no tener a nadie que los socorriera… recordó perder el conocimiento mientras se desvanecía sobre el pavimento caliente desangrándose en soledad.

Volvió en sí en su habitación haciéndose conciente de su presente… levantó el periódico a la altura de su pecho y recordó haberlo tirado descuidadamente sobre la cama antes de abandonar el país anhelando disipar todo ese espantoso recuerdo de su mente.

No supo porqué, pero una angustia se apoderaba con mayor intensidad de su pecho… se sintió intranquilo, preocupado…

Se arrimó al ventanal empañado observando la lluvia torrencial que bañaba la Ciudad Número 10. Miró sus manos ahora vacías y las apoyó sobre el cristal… escuchó en su mente el sonido violento de vidrios rompiéndose y nuevamente se remontó a sus recuerdos.

.

_-__**Flashback-**_

_Sonidos exuberantes y gruesos se escuchaban a su alrededor. Una sirena de ambulancia, personas hablando a lo lejos… sonidos de personas monitoreando por radio. Abrió los ojos lentamente porque los sentía pesados y destellos de luz lo alcanzaban de vez en cuando, vió que ya era de noche. Podía percibir gritos de hombres dándose indicaciones a unos cuantos metros de él, ruidos de metal, de camiones en movimiento, de vidrios desparramados. Esforzándose por mantenerse en alerta intentaba descifrar el panorama borroso que se le presentaba en frente, o sobre él, mejor dicho. Notó que de a poco lo suspendían en el aire y que no podía mover sus brazos. Una mujer con tono amable y una suave sonrisa se le acercó al rostro preguntándole su nombre. Darien contestó._

_-"Muy bién Darien… quédate tranquilo, vas a estar bién." -_

_-"A-a dónde me llevan…"- Sintió un gran trozo de plástico envolviéndole la garganta, se dió cuenta de que le habían puesto un cuello ortopédico._

_-"¿Sabes lo que te pasó?.. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te pasó?"- Le repitió la mujer mientras le examinaba los ojos con una pequeña linterna._

_-"Yo... yo… t-tuve un accidente… mi esposa…"- Miró a la médica de urgencias con expresión de súplicas. – "P-por favor… necesito que hagas algo… ella… está embarazada… mi bebé…"-_

_La mujer sintió una opresión en el pecho, sabía que el panorama no era bueno. Aún la policía y los bomberos trabajaban por sacar a la rubia de entre los restos de chatarra. – "Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda… trata de calmarte. Ahora te llevaremos a un hospital"-_

_-"Me duele mucho la cabeza… T-tengo que verla, ¡puedo ayudar!"- Dijo sin dejar de pensar en Serena, intentó moverse, pero los enfermeros lo habían atado a la camilla para el traslado. –" P-por favor…"- Volvió a suplicar._

_La mujer había dado el "ok" para que lo subieran a la ambulancia. Lo miró con ternura, comprendiendo su preocupación –"Te prometo…"- Le dijo al oído. –" …que dejaré que la veas en cuanto llegue al hospital."-_

_Darien recibió una pequeña dosis de tranquilidad, pero estaba débil, no sentía su cuerpo, solo un dolor punzante en su cabeza amortiguada por la herida y la pérdida de sangre. Los ojos se le cerraban a pesar de sus luchas, su rostro se tornó pesado y lo último que escuchó fueron los golpes de dos puertas cerrándose a sus pies. "¡Vamos!" gritó el enfermero al conductor mientras miraba a Darien con una cuota de orgullo. _

_-"Eres un hombre fuerte… te vas a poner bién"-_

_._

_._

**.**

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.

* * *

**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**SERENA ETERNAL STAR MOON: **Hola Juaniii.. que lindo tenerte por aca! jej, aqui aparece Darien por fín eh? y se viene lo mejor. Si, Serena estaba embarazada, y aca tenemos las pruebas jeje, espero te haya gustado este cap, aunque es medio crudo, el siguiente lo es mas.. espero sigas leyendo, el final esta cerca y sera un hermoso final, lo juro! jeje.. no puedo esperar a ver ese regalo q traeras de la playa jejeje.. rapidoo jaja.. muchos besos!

**LUNA**: Gracias hermosa, como siempre con tus hermoso rw. Sii.. viste que hermosa la escena del compromiso?.. bueno esta del dia del casamiento, tengo el presentimiento que te gustara mas jeje, me alegra mucho que tengas ansias de conocer el final, ni yo puedo esperar a publicarlo jeje, esto muy contenta por como termina este fic, espero que vos tambien lo estes.. aun no me olvido de tu cap.. se que te gustara jojo.. miles de besos enormes.. disfruta este cap, aunque es un poco crudo, todo tiene un porque y una buena encubierta jeje.. gracias por tus rw siempre =)

**SAMS EFRON:** LA SOPA LA SOPA, LA SOPAAA! YA SE DESATOO! jajajajja, mira como empezamos eh? si querias drama aca lo tenes!, el capitulo que viene lo tendras casi todo, porque sera bien largo =D. FELIZ 2011 too, aunque ya nos saludamos como mil veces jajaja nunca esta de mas, tenemos como un año entero para ello jajaja. Otra cosa, respecto a Rei, viste porque te lo dedique? jaja, queria darle un poco mas de romance y sociabilidad, es que rei siempre quedo como la mas dura y cruel de las sailors y en realidad, hay algo que esconde, quiere parecer fuerte, pero por dentro las cosas le pesan, y eso lo aprendi de mi novio que es escorpiano como ella jejej.

Espero que en este cap te guste la encajada de hice del final del manga, se que no fue exactamente asi, pero me cautivo tanto esa frase de Darien al final que me quede flechada con ese romanticismo tan exquisito, porque no es cursi, sino todo lo contrario.. pronfundo e intenso.. espero lo hayas sentido asi tambien..

Como siempre amiga mia (diria ale sanz jaja) Gracias por tu enaltecedora presencia.. adoro tus rw y me haces reir muchisimo jaja.. el "siguelaaa" me hizo acordar a las viejas epocas del forito con adyleine jeje y sailotwin, lastima que ya no estan, pero en fin, sin volarnos por las ramas, espero hayas disfrutado esta escena del casamiento de nuestros tortolitos =D ... Difruta la escena del choque, se que es tu onda, aunque pido disculpas si hiero sensibilidades, hay un par de oraciones un poco fuertes, pero en fin.. aceptare tus criticas.. te adoro amiga rei-hotu! vivan las tiendas de mascotas! jajajaja.. miles de besos enorrrrmes!

**NATUSTAR**: Muy muy muy bienvenida natu.. muchisimas gracias por dejarme tu rw, es lindo saber que hay gente nueva que se engancha con este fic que hice con todo mi cariño. Si, es cierto que al principio cuesta entender, pero era la idea, un poco de enredos y suspenso, pero es ahora cuando todo se hila de tal manera que encajara perfectamente.. espero puedas disfrutar de estos capitulos que vendran que son un poco crudos, lo siento, es que me gusta mucho el drama, sin embargo, el final feliz esta garantizado, amo los finales felices y las historias de amor.. adoro mi pareji preferida de sere y darien y espero que disfrutes de las escenas romanticas como la de este nuevo cap.. miles de gracias por dejarme tu huella, lo aprecio con todo mi corazon. muchos besos!

**USAKO DE CHIBA**: hola hermanis! jejeje. que lindo que te hayas comido este cap, es super largo, y si, ya llega darien a la tan dichosa fiesta, la sorpresa sera otra, pero aun asi, veras como todo sigue su cause, Y si te gusto la escena del compromiso, se que esta escena del casamiento te gustara mas.. es que son taaaan lindos juntos jejeje.. Gracias lindura por pasar siempre por aqui, de todo corazon te lo agradezco, espero disfrutes este nuevo cap, miles de hermnosos deseos para este nuevo año.. todos mis besos para vos.. =D

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer este fic, de corazon les deseo lo mejor para el 2011 y quiero pedir disculpas si algunas escenas les resultan un poco fuertes o crudas.. me gusta mucho la trajedia y por ahi soy un poco exagerada, es que soy una convencida que cuando mas duras son las experiencias, la fortaleza que conseguimos es siempre mayor.. espero sepan comprender esta cuestion un tanto oscura de mi personalidad jeje, pero no se olviden que no dejare sufrir demasiado a estos hermosos personajes, solo un tantito jejeje... miles de besos a todas y gracias por estar aqui siempre presentes..-**

**.**

**.  
**

**MIS SAILOR BESOS PARA UDS**

**COMO SIEMPRE..**

**.  
**

**belu-chan  
**


	25. Sálvame

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

_

* * *

_

__

.

**Capítulo veinticinco**

**.**

"**Sálvame"**

**.**

**.**

"_En la sombra, lejos de la luz del día, la melancolía suspira sobre la cama triste;_

_el dolor a su lado... y la migraña en su cabeza..."_

-Alexander Pope-

_._

_._

_**-Flashback-**_

_Las horas pasaron._

_Darien abrió los ojos con una elevada sensación de tranquilidad. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada en desconcierto y reconoció la estética corriente de los muros y la decoración hospitalaria, deduciendo que ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había arribado allí. La disposición aburrida de la mueblería le traía a colación el recuerdo de sus primeras prácticas médicas en la universidad y admitió con un poco de desagrado, aunque era estudiante de Harvard, que esta vez se encontraba del otro bando y con inferioridad de condiciones respecto a todo el personal del hospital… en el rol de paciente. Se sintió estúpido de pensar ello y meneó la cabeza para esfumar sus pensamientos cuando sintió un tirón doloroso asaltar en su sien. Con una de las manos se tocó la herida, dónde sintió el dolor, y reparó en que una venda empapada de sudor envolvía su cabeza flojamente, pero para su desconcierto no encontró nada que indicara que en algún momento la fisura existió. Consideró que sus poderes sanativos habían hecho su trabajo sin dar tiempo a los médicos a realizarle alguna intervención. Se sintió más liviano y ágil… y lentamente se sentó en la cama con un dejo de torpeza mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía el seño con exageración. Quedó inmóvil unos cuantos segundos y reaccionando bruscamente tironeó la sonda con descuido, revoleó la aguja, y luego se paró raudamente para correr en búsqueda de su esposa._

_-"¿A dónde se supone que vas?"- Le dijo la mujer que lo había asistido en la ruta topándose con él al abrir la puerta que daba al pasillo._

_Darien dejó en suspenso sus movimientos ante la sorpresa de ser pillado a punto de abandonar la habitación sin supervisión médica y se sintió un chiquillo reprendido por la mujer que inclinó su cabeza y arrugó los labios mientras abrazaba una carpeta con estudios de rutina. Al observar el implícito regaño, Darien adoptó otra posición: sabía que ya no estaba para eso. Miró a la doctora y con tono firme le habló._

_-"Tengo que ver a mi esposa."-_

_La mujer bajó la cabeza buscando las palabras en su mente que le ayudaran suavizar la cruel realidad que tenía que comunicarle. –"Lo siento mucho… pero… no pudimos hacer nada."- Miró el rostro aún pálido de Darien y se percató de un leve temblor en sus ojos. Deseó ser por un momento como aquellos médicos veteranos ya curtidos por la convivencia trágica con la muerte para no sentirse tan vulnerable ni afectada por el sufrimiento de ese joven que tanto amaba a su familia. Prosiguió con dificultad. – "Ella ya no esta aquí… ambas..."- Hizo una breve pausa. –"...no resistieron al accidente."-_

_Darien ya lo sabía. Sabía que las luces de sus dos estrellas se habían esfumado a su lado, pero igualmente un vestigio de fe rescatado de las cenizas le había dado las fuerzas para acudir por ayuda. Sintió que una gran cuchilla le traspasaba la carne a la altura de su pecho mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras. El dolor se dibujó en su rostro y unas cuantas lágrimas saltaron violentamente de sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla nuevamente. _

_-"Tengo que verla...-_

_La mujer negó con la cabeza evidenciando resignación. Luego le sonrió con compasión al mirarlo. –"Lo sé… emití una orden para que le realizaran una autopsia… siempre cumplo mis promesas."- Afirmó convincente y hasta orgullosa de ello. –"pero…"- Buscó la mirada de Darien enfocándola con tristeza. –"no es el lugar mas bonito para ver por última vez a una persona… por favor, elige recordarla en vida y sonriente..."- La piadosa mujer le suplicó con insistencia porque sabía que el accidente había destrozado a la rubia en todos los sentidos posibles. La recordó en fugaces imágenes que luego moviendo la cabeza intentó dispersar: hematomas, contusiones, desgarros… fría, sin vida…_

_Darien la abstrajo del temblor en el estómago que ello le provocaba. -"Llévame a dónde está..."-_

_La médica asintió con debilidad y sin decirle nada comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Darien comprendió que debía seguirla. _

_Bajaron al subsuelo. Estaba oscuro, tétrico, desolado. Un guardia se paró para recibirlos con total escepticismo. Ella se adelantó. _

_-"Soy yo."- Le dijo con seguridad y el guardia al reconocerla le sonrió haciéndose a un lado para habilitarle la entrada. Se acercó al uniformado y le susurró con confianza. – "Por favor, déjanos solos un momento" -_

_El hombre asintió y sin acotar nada al respecto desapareció en la oscuridad. Sus pasos retumbaron en el vacío y se perdieron detrás del sonido de una puerta que se cerró fuertemente._

_La mujer caminó delante del acongojado muchacho sin motivos ni intenciones de hablar. Lo sintió pasar con pena por decenas de cajones de metal empotrados en la pared y sintió orgullo por la valentía de enfrentarse a ese escenario tan perturbador. Darien miró de reojo los alrededores de la extensa habitación y recordó su infancia reviviendo con fuerza el fallecimiento de sus padres y su primera sensación de desaliento y abandono. Recordó que sus, aún entonces, desorbitados ojitos azul oscuros habían deducido, de la manera menos traumática posible, que esos cajones eran, sin lugar a dudas, freezers para los cuerpos de personas sin vida._

_Al llegar al *Sector C*, la doctora sacó una llave del bolsillo de su delantal de la cuál colgaba una placa con el número 200, y se dirigió al compartimento con el mismo número adherido a la parte superior. Incrustó la llave y tomó la manija, luego, se tomó un segundo para juntar fuerzas, bajó la cabeza y suavemente le preguntó intentando que cambiara de opinión. _

_-"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?"-_

_Darien se quedó callado. La médica abandonó sus intentos, y para ser sincera consigo misma asumió que se había dado cuenta de la `seguridad´ del muchacho desde antes de subirlo a la ambulancia. Suspiró disconforme, pegó un tirón con fuerza y dejó deslizar el cajón haciendo aparecer ante la mirada absorta y enturbiada de Darien, el cuerpo desvitalizado de Serena Tsukino, o lo que fatalmente quedaba de ella. El muchacho elevó sus manos por inercia y se tomó la cabeza violentamente casi clavando los dedos en su cráneo, deseaba en ese momento poder sacar su cerebro y pisotearlo para no reconocer esa maldita realidad. La impotencia exacerbada era demasiado desequilibrante… y la culpa… la culpa por haberla lanzado a esa horrible muerte no tenía descripción. La mujer sintió la misma opresión en el pecho que había sentido cuando lo vió por primera vez, y se dió vuelta para salir del lugar de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el guardia._

_Ya solo, pero sin percatarse de ello, Darien se acercó para tomar a la rubia por el rostro, le costaba creer que esa que se encontraba allí era la mujer que tiernamente recordaba. Estaba espeluznantemente fría, y nunca antes la había sentido así. Vió que habían hecho el intento de reconstruirle el vientre, tenía costuras por doquier… era demasiado morboso verla en esas condiciones, pero él la amaba terriblemente, y amaba a su hija, y era conciente de que nunca en su miserable vida se resignaría a perderlas… ¡NUNCA!.._

_Se paró firme, cerró sus ojos bajando la cabeza y apoyó sus manos estratégicamente sobre los hombros de la joven. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta su naríz. Sintió la adrenalina de llegar al momento preciso que había codiciado desde que despertó en la habitación del hospital: Intentaría revivirlas. Era ambicioso… sí, pero su pujante desesperación lo determinó todo._

_Se concentró, el vacío silencioso de la morgue se experimentaba como la presión del agua en los tímpanos al sumergir la cabeza en la bañera, Darien se dejó llevar, hasta abandonar toda percepción del lugar donde se encontraba. El brillo dorado que emergió de su cuerpo invadió la fría y lúgubre habitación. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la piel de Serena y un sonido casi imperceptible retumbó como una lluvia de minúsculas partículas de polvo cayendo sobre un plato de loza… en una armonía angelical._

_Sintió en su pecho el pujar de esa pequeña dosis de confianza que lo motivaba a intentar. La habitación se llenó de fulgor, en el instante en que todo el poder del Cristal Dorado accionaba fortalecido por su amor inquebrantable. El cuerpo de la yaciente rubia vibró hasta convulsionar, pero Darien no dejó de presionarla contra la camilla. Serena ya llevaba casi un día y medio sin vida… Darien conjeturó que aunque el poder del Cristal Dorado era intenso, lo agotaría… lo suficiente como para dejarlo en el hospital un par de días más, y aún así… no le importó._

_Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron sobre su sien, sus cabellos se empaparon y las palmas de sus manos le quemaban como si las hubiera sostenido sobre el fuego. Confió todo en su poder liberándolo con todas sus fuerzas._

_La luz se tornó cada vez más refulgente y esplendorosa, Darien apeló a sus recuerdos con "ellas" para fortalecerse; Pensó en la vida que soñaba con Serena, en cuánto le gustaba a ella acurrucarse junto a él bajo la luz de la luna llena; recordó su adoración por Rinnie, al verla sonreír mientras le contaba historias con muñecos; revivió los sueños que los tres compartían… Fervientemente deseó en vano, que nunca se hubiera extinguido su luz, y que el tiempo fuera una cinta de video que pudiera congelar el dolor de aquella pérdida… pero se sentía fuerte por amarlas… por desearlas junto a él. _

_Su poder expelió de las profundidades de su cuerpo, donde su semilla estelar residía, y emergió de sus manos como un torrente de agua tibia que penetró la rígida piel de la hermosa interfecta. Todas las células del pelinegro irradiaron el tinte dorado que bañó por completo a la tétrica habitación, con tanta fosforescencia que borraron de toda vista aquellos muebles y objetos que se ubicaban dentro de ella._

_Sin abandonar su concentración se tomó la libertad de abrir por un momento sus ojos para observarla. Pudo ser testigo del poder sanador de su cristal al contemplar cómo las heridas del tieso cuerpo se tornaban cada vez menos profundas, y cómo el cuerpo de su amada compañera abandonaba de a poco la matiz grisácea opaca, para dejar aparecer en su piel un dejo de luminosidad. Bajó una de sus manos al vientre de Serena y evocó la inocencia y la perfección que adoraba de Rinnie… y sintiendo endurecerse algo en su pecho y en su garganta puso todo de sí para traerla de vuelta. La tez blanca y sin vida de Serena comenzó a tomar color, y con un afluente de luz que escupió con ímpetu por su garganta, liberó calor… y adoptó suavidad. La mano de Darien, que aún se mantenía firme sobre el delgado hombro, comenzó a sentir cómo la sangre comenzaba a circular por sus venas, primero lentamente y luego con más fuerza. _

_Darien sintió su bata totalmente empapada, y las rodillas y sus piernas perder la estabilidad. Temblequeó sin dejar de mantenerse en pie a duras penas, debía aguantar un poco más… solo un poco más para poder tenerlas de nuevo cerca de él._

_Sonrió, sin abandonar su quehacer… porque -estaba dando resultado-. Presionó el vientre de la muchacha con ambas manos y con fuerza, como si de ello dependiera el aumento de su poder. El frenesí de su corazón siguió intacto, aún cuando su cuerpo se sentía débil. Sus manos no pudieron mantener el vigor de segundos antes, y levemente aflojó la pujanza. Sintió su cabeza rebotar un par de veces en el aire y ni siquiera pudo mantener los brazos extendidos sobre la fémina; sus codos se flexionaron levemente, luego más, y las rodillas… todo su cuerpo tembló perdiendo el control de sus funciones. Pensó que ese sacrificio iba a matarlo, pero le seguía sin importar. Levantó levemente los párpados para mirar a su esposa... había retornado el color; sus mejillas, ahora aterciopeladas, podían verse tenuemente febriles por la tibieza de su cuerpo. El cabello rubio le brillaba como en aquellos días de caminata y picnic bajo el sol; sus labios, ahora de un tono carmín y un tanto humedecidos, podían verse tentadores nuevamente. Darien sonrió por dentro con total regocijo al cerciorarse de que su vientre estaba totalmente reconstruído… su abdomen estaba suave de nuevo, terso, tibio… solo con un largo y fino raspón casi imperceptible sobre su costado izquierdo._

_Suspiró en seco y con fuerza con los ojos enrojecidos por la emoción… su cuerpo perdió la estabilidad y sus rodillas se doblaron golpeándose con fuerza contra el piso, cayó sobre su hombro izquierdo chocando la cabeza contra el frío material. Con aún sus ojos entreabiertos y con las últimas reservas de energía, miró casi de reojo hacia arriba para ver la base de la camilla de metal. Sobre ella solo pudo divisar la punta de una sábana blanca que sobresalía de ella y un brazo de Serena que temblequeaba levemente. Darien hechó un pequeño quejido intentando pronunciar su nombre, pero la visión se le tornó borrosa, y antes de perder el conocimiento con tranquilidad y júbilo porque había logrado su cometido, pudo observar que tres de los finos dedos de Serena se movían con lentitud y torpeza._

_Había regresado a la vida._

**_-Fin flashback-_**

.

.

Serena Tsukino regresó de sus recuerdos quedándose rígida totalmente. Había presenciado por segunda vez el accidente que le cobró cruelmente la vida y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas sin poder parar. En su percepción, se interpuso la imagen de sus propias manos bañadas en sangre… de la sangre de Rinnie, su única hija, y ésta emergía de su vientre a borbotones. Volvió a la realidad en una bocanada de aire como si hubiera vuelto a la vida desde la ultratumba, e inmutable, dejó escurrir de entre los dedos el papel con el resultado bioquímico que tenía en sus manos, la prueba fehaciente de su maternidad cayó girando suavemente cuál hoja seca que se desliza de un árbol al llegar el otoño, para depositarse silenciosamente en el suelo.

Lo que había sucedido cuatro años antes era lo suficientemente doloroso y potente como para amortiguar cualquier alma en vida. La rubia había blanqueado sus pensamientos como defensa. Su mente vacía no pensó en absolutamente nada, y su corazón, deshabitado de sentimientos momentáneos, le permitió mantener la calma. Sus ojos se mantuvieron perdidos e incrédulos… y su cuerpo se movió con tranquilidad y paciencia a pesar de la turbación.

Serena se deslizó atravesando la habitación y abrió las puertas del ventanal haciendo flamear las cortinas blancas. El viento húmedo le empujó con un soplo los cabellos hacia atrás y de inmediato dejó ingresar el aire fresco a la profundidad de sus pulmones en un intento de mantener la compostura. Las cortinas traslúcidas bailaban a su lado en movimientos secos y silenciosos y su alma, casi perdida, buscaba un rincón de aquel cuerpo tembloroso dónde ocultarse en paz.

Los delgados pies descalzos se desplazaron con un sonido imperceptible hacia el barandal de hierro forjado, alumbrándose con la noche. La rubia sintió las hebras de su cabello arremolinarse sobre su silueta y mirando a la lejanía observó la violencia del viento que con tenebrosos chillidos maltrataba árboles, carteles y toldos de los comercios cercanos, casi atentando contra toda la ciudad. Comparó el vendaval con sus sentimientos y sintió que lo gobernaba su alma, miró con indiferencia la urbe agitada y hasta pudo percibir, aunque no con total seguridad, que su dolor potenciaba las destrucciones. Elevó su rostro hacia el cielo para percatarse de que entre las cargadas nubes negras emergía la luna extremadamente inmensa… casi antinatural… como si se encontrara a escasos metros buscando colisionar violentamente con la tierra. La miró con recelo, de hecho, nunca la había visto así, tan imponente, tan grande… su antiguo hogar… había sido tan felíz allí… en antiguos milenios… Deseó por un instante poder perecer en la lunar superficie sola… tal cuál como se sentía ahí. El viento y la lluvia tronaron con furor cuando la rubia cerró suavemente los ojos rogando que el viento penetrara en su piel y la quemara por dentro… desintegrándola… para borrar todo su pesar.

Unos segundos pasaron… Serena no reparó de cuántos. Abrió los ojos enfebrecidos. Unos ojos ardientes de decepción y furia que de verlos, no se hubiera reconocido a sí misma… pero había aguantado demasiado tiempo. Con una fuerza brutal y quebrantada por el sufrimiento, escupió un grito mezclado con pavor. Un lamento que se dispersó junto con la violencia del viento que destrozaba todo cuanto podía hacia el horizonte. Retumbando… espeluznante… en el misterio de la noche. _– AAAAAAAHHHHHH!-_

Quién lo escuchó, sintió erizársele la piel.

Tierra, restos de hojas secas, papeles… todo voló a grandes alturas, otorgando un tinte tenebroso y lóbrego a la ciudad. Sonidos de ventanas mal cerradas que al golpearse contra los muros dejaron escuchar los vidrios rotos al caer… gritos de personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de que los pillara la tormenta lejos de su casa. La rubia vió correr un par de mujeres que vivían a un par de cuadras de allí, algunos animales refugiándose bajo los tejados y con tal indiferencia y antipatía que temió por sí misma. Serena había contenido demasiados minutos la amargura del desengaño. Sintió que una bola gigante de calor se desplazaba ascendente desde su estómago a su garganta, y explotó en un llanto furioso y desconsolado mientras gritaba como si hubiera perdido la razón.

.

En el piso de abajo, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, el grito retumbó con violencia perturbando a las mujeres. La casa tembló, como movida por una fuerza oscura, dejando a todas en silencio. Volcaron automáticamente la cabeza hacia la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba y sin pensarlo siquiera saltaron de sus asientos en señal de alerta.

_-"¡Serena!"- _Susurró Rei con un terror insostenible del cuál no pudo en ese instante reparar. Supo que algo debía de haber sucedido. -"_Serena… Serena… por favor… aguanta…"-_ Dijo mientras caminaba acelerando el paso.

Amy, Lita y Mina sintieron algo aprisionárseles en el pecho y supieron con certeza que algo terrible había pasado. La peliazul, mientras corría a través de la sala no dudó de palpar en su bolsillo su lapicera de transformación. Mientras corrían en conjunto, solas con sus pensamientos y estimaciones… temieron lo peor. Cruzaron la escalera, luego el pasillo, y siguiendo a Lita, arribaron con la respiración agitada a la puerta de la habitación.

La castaña abordó la entrada y pateó la cerradura haciendo saltar la puerta que se abrió con fuerza. Ingresaron sin cuidado, buscando a alguien con quién pelear, pero se encontraron con la habitación silenciosa y quieta… salvo por un débil gemido que llamo su atención. Viraron hacia el ventanal para encontrarse con una silueta a contraluz de frente al temporal.

- _"¿Serena?... ¿cariño que pasó?..."- _Lita interrogó primero con preocupación, luego la observó con desconfianza.

La rubia giró lentamente para encontrarlas de frente. Las miró intensamente para penetrarlas con una mezcla de odio y desilusión… que las mujeres desconocieron al venir de ella. Serena sintió a flor de piel la colérica sensación de haber sido engañada de la más inaceptable manera. Su mirada deformada se tornó tétrica al casi fusionarse con los relámpagos que la iluminaban desde atrás y mientras la tempestad azotaba con fuerza aceptó, que lo que realmente le dolía, era que no habían podido salvar a Rinnie. Reparó que lo que le dolía era que ni siquiera lo hubieran intentado… Le dolía saber que nunca más la tendría cerca. Le dolía haberla conocido y haberla perdido… la atormentaba saber que ambos, con Darien, habían sido capaces de privarla de su vida.

Sus lágrimas se desprendieron como fuego saltando y derramándose con fuerza… su alma quiso explotar… quiso destrozarlo todo por la impotencia, pero algo no podía liberarse aún del insondable fondo de su cuerpo, en su interior se había gestado una omnipotente y poderosa fuerza, con tanta energía contenida que aún detonando no lograba disminuir su intensidad…

Gritó. Sin abandonar el contacto visual con sus amigas escupió el lamento que revelaba ese intransferible desgarro profundo. Las cuatro mujeres la miraron con compasión… sin palabras útiles para decir. Lita comenzó a llorar junto con ella, y Mina cayó al suelo de rodillas, cabizbaja, sin encontrar la forma de protegerla de ese sufrimiento…

La sombra de Serena gritó nuevamente ahogándose en su propia amargura y consternación. No pudo parar de clamar con violencia mientras comprimía sus músculos y sus puños arañaban sus rodillas... el rostro bello se le desfiguró mientras miraba y gritaba a sus amigas porque quería vomitar en ellas su desconsuelo. Les reprochó ese dolor incontenible, sin sentir culpa por ello… las aborrecía por no sufrir como ella, por no saber lo que es perder una hija… por no sentir lo que destroza perder un sueño…

_-"¡MALDITA SEA!... ¡DEJEN DE MIRARME DE ESA MANERA!"-_ Gritó furiosa mirándolas ciegamente. –_ "USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE SE SIENTE… AAAGGHH"- _El llanto se mezcló con sus palabras mientras sus pulmones explotaban con intensidad... -_ "¡NO SABEN NADA!... AAAAHHH ¡MENTIROSAS!… ¡NO SABEN NADA!"-_

Lita sintió la herida de su crueldad, pero la comprendió; ella nunca había querido mentirle, y percibió el dolor en cada una de las mujeres que la acompañaban. Amy y Rei comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente viendo sufrir a la impotente jovencita que sentía despedazado su sueño. Habían cometido un error entre muchos… nunca se imaginaron que su suerte iba a correr así.

_-"¡NO SABEN LO QUE SE SIENTE!... ¡NO SABEN LO QUE DUELE!... ¡RINNIE! AAAHHGGG… ¡PORQUE ME MINTIERON!... ¡RINNIEE! ¡QUIERO A MI HIJA!_"-

Mina fué atravesada por una helada sensación, su piel se erizó y su cuerpo sintió la frialdad del miedo aún tirada en el piso y sin mirarla. Pesadas lágrimas se derramaron por su ruborizado rostro al darse cuenta de que Serena las odiaba por una justa razón. Lita se agarró el pecho con ambas manos y la abrazó en secreto desde lo lejos. Deseaba, con todas las ganas de su alma, que Darien estuviera allí para poder contener a Serena...

La rubia lloró estridentemente mientras las miraba furiosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes con cólera –"_¡DEMONIOS DARIEN!.. ¡DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS!... ¡AAAHHH!... ¡MALDITO SEAS!... ¡TODOS SON UNOS MALDITOS!.. ¡NO ME DIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SALVARLA, DE CAMBIARLO TODO! ¡PORQUÉ!.. ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!"- _Se tomó de los mechones dorados y los jaló con brutalidad desarmando sus odongos. No supieron si aún lloraba, porque las lágrimas parecían haberse acabado, pero sus ojos, sus ojos se dejaron ver a través de sus cabellos revueltos, del color de la sangre... _-"¡MALDITO SEAS DARIEN! ¡ERA TU HIJA TAMBIEN!"- _Gritó a la nada como si Darien pudiera escucharla. - _"¡COMO DIABLOS PUDISTE! ¡MENTISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO… ¡COMO DIABLOS PUDE CONFIAR EN TI! ¡ERES UN BASTARDO... ME QUITASTE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SALVAR A MI HIJA… ME HICISTE PERDER TODO ESTE VALIOSO TIEMPO! ¡MALDITO!... ¡Maldito!…"- _Se ahogó en sus últimas palabras y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente… en parte sabía… que era injusta con él. Sabía el amor que Darien tenía por Rinnie y sabía el dolor que sin lugar a dudas sobrellevó solo… sintió lástima por él, pero más lástima por sí misma, ¡Cómo podía ser que nadie hubiera confiado en ella!. Ella iba a encontrar la forma de cambiarlo todo… de salvar a su pequeña dama, pero le quitaron su tiempo y le mintieron… no lograba comprender. Los odiaba por eso. Exaló frenéticamente el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones jadeando, y escupió la amargura que la torturaba desde adentro. Se tiró al suelo con dureza y lo golpeó con ambos puños descargando su enojo con el destino. Golpeó una y otra vez, mientras las cuatro espectadoras lloraban junto a ella, sufrían junto con ella, y deseaban contenerla en sus brazos para calmar su dolor.

Los golpes cesaron primero de intensidad, luego de frecuencia, hasta dejar la habitación por primera vez en silencio. Serena dejó de golpear el suelo casi extinguida; quedó inmóvil por un instante con la mirada hacia abajo. Su llanto cesó por el cansancio físico y emocional que la envolvía. Enrollada en sí misma se abrazó… porque se sentía sola como nunca antes se había sentido: ninguna de las personas que la rodeaban, podía comprender su dolor. Sintió que el mundo se volvía oscuro, mientras los estruendos de los relámpagos iluminaban de a ratos la silenciosa habitación. El viento ingresó por el ventanal haciendo flamear el cobertor de su cama y algunos papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio volaron por los aires cayendo al piso diseminados… pero todo esto pasó desapercibido por las cinco mujeres desconcertadamente conmocionadas.

Lita la observó calmarse hasta el punto de casi desfallecer y creyó conveniente que descansara. La miró con cariño y benevolencia, y extendió lentamente su mano dirigiéndola hacia ella… pero se detuvo… unos segundos después, luego de cambiar de opinión, se acercó a pasos cortos y pausados, ante la mirada de las demás… Serena aún en silencio no pareció percatarse de ello. La castaña emprendió dos pasos más, hasta encontrarse a la distancia suficiente como para rozarle los cabellos que le caían sobre el rostro cabizbajo… extendió su mano y la posó sobre el hombro de la rubia…

Sorprendida, Lita se paralizó. En un movimiento brusco Serena le empujó el brazo como si prácticamente la desconociera, pero no era así… simplemente la quería lejos. Amy, Rei y Mina la miraron desconcertadas y sin dejar pasar más tiempo la ojiverde maniobró un par de pasos hacia atrás boquiabierta por la reacción de su rubia preferida.

Serena las miró con desagrado… aún cuando podía notarse una profunda tristeza en ese rostro que la desfiguraba. Sin abandonar el desprecio y el enojo, la rubia se paró en su lugar, gritando nuevamente hasta casi quedar afónica.

_- "¡Ahhhhh!... ¡AHHH!... ¡VAYANSEE!... ¡DEJEN MI HABITACIÓN!.. ¡VAYANSE, NO QUIERO VERLAS!... ¡VAYANSEE!"- _Diciendo esto se dirigió a la pelinegra, señalándoles a todas la puerta con ira y arrebato; su brazo extendido se dirigió hacia la abertura, y su azaroza mirada impotente, a cada una de ellas. Regresó la vista a Rei, a quién tenía en frente, y clavó sus pupilas azules en ella; le mostró su miedo, su desesperanza, la desesperación… pero a la pelinegra le quedó la sensación de haber visto, detrás de aquellos ojos celestes malheridos, un desahuciado pedido de ayuda... y no supo qué hacer.

Mina, la peliazul, la sacerdotisa y la fotógrafa, lloraron con desesperación negando con la cabeza, mientras Serena seguía gritando. _-"¡NO ME ESCUCHARON!... ¡ VAYANSEE!... ¡DÉJENME SOLA!"-_

Con tristeza y ambivalencia entre quedarse o dejarla como les pedía, las muchachas lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla comenzaron a encaminarse por la puerta hasta el pasillo. Serena las siguió a los gritos hasta que se enfrentó con la repentina mirada de las cuatro mientras tomaba la puerta para cerrarla tras de ellas. Mina, con lágrimas en sus ojos, trató de hacerla entrar en razón; hizo un paso hacia adelante para que la escuchara y unió las manos en su pecho como sosteniendo su corazón para que no se hiciera pedazos.

_-"Serena..."_– Le dijo con ternura y hablando por todas. -"…no estas sola…"-

Serena no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque le sorprendió el movimiento inesperado de Mina. La miró por un momento intentando descifrar lo que haría y cuando ésta habló, la de los odongos pareció escucharla y por una milésima de segundo las muchachas pensaron que la rubia lo comprendió… pero… sin mostrar otra expresión en su rostro que no fuera la desolación y la furia… Serena les cerró la puerta violentamente, sin decir absolutamente nada…

.

_._

_"Despiértame, despiértame por dentro… _

_No puedo despertar… despiértame por dentro. _

_Sálvame, dí mi nombre, sálvame de la oscuridad. _

_Despiértame, dile a mi sangre que fluya. _

_Yo no puedo despertar._

_Antes de que me deshaga, sálvame._

_Sálvame de la nada en que me he convertido. _

_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti, no puedes simplemente abandonarme. _

_Exhala sobre mí, y hazme real. _

_Tráeme a la vida. _

_He vivido una mentira. Y ahora no hay nada dentro mío. _

_Congelada por dentro… sin tus caricias… sin tu amor…_

_Cariño, solo tú éres la vida en esta muerte."_

_._

**_"Bring me to life" _****_-Evanescence-_**

**_(Fragmento)_**

_._

_._

_*.*.*.*_

_*.*_

_._

**_Para mi reina de la tragedia... Sams._**

.

.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**.**

**Amigas lindas, había realizado una devolucion extensa a cada una de sus rw pero no se que miércoles hize al poner guardar porque cuando agregue el cap al fic no estaban, se me borraron en el camino, imaginense mi humor jajaja, pero trato de mantener la compostura... snif... lo ziento... voy a intentar reconstruirlas pero ya no es lo mismo, porque ya descargue la emocion en las que se perdieron buaaa.. una vez anteriormente me paso algo similar y simplemente les pedi disculpas por no publicarlas, pero nunca dije la exacta razon, pero en fin... toy sincerandome porque toy medio apurada jajajaja y creo que es justo para ustedes que lo sepan.**

**ahora volvere a escribirlas, pero queria dejar esto primeramente por que no se si lograre acabarlas a tiempo..**

**las adoro!**


	26. Solos

__

__

Para _escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización. _

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"_.

* * *

.

**Capítulo veintiséis**

.

**"Solos"**

.

.

"_Todo empezó tan bién… _

_Decían que éramos la pareja perfecta. _

_Y me vestí en tu gloria y en tu amor… _

_¡cómo te quise!, cómo lloré… _

_Los años de atenciones y fidelidad, _

_no fueron más que una farsa, parece… _

_Pero aunque hubiéramos vivido una mentira,_

_Darien… yo te amaré hasta el día que me muera._

_Dejo caer mi cabeza y me doy cuenta _

_que soy un alma en venta o en alquiler._

_No tengo corazón… estoy fría por dentro._

_Y es que ahora, no tengo ninguna ambición realmente._

_Sálvame, sálvame, sálvame…_

…_no puedo afrontar así la vida, sola._

_Sálvame, sálvame, sálvame..._

_Estoy desnuda… muy lejos de casa…_

_Y esta noche lloro porque todavía creo en la mentira…_

_(es que no quiero saber la verdad,_

_de que me han robado la vida)._

_Y aún así te amaré hasta que muera…_

_(Me iré despacio y pensando en tus ojos…)_

… _Darien… te amaré hasta que muera, _

_(sin condición, sin vacilamientos...) "_

"**Save me" -QUEEN-**

**(Fragmento adaptado)**

**.**

**.**

Darien sintió una opresión en su estómago. Una línea negra atravesó sus ojos con fugaz agilidad y un mal presentimiento acongojó su corazón. La frialdad lo traspasó como si lo calara directamente y algo inusual le hizo pensar que tenía que ver con Serena, aunque no se sintió realmente seguro. La sensación lo cubrió como un traje que le sentara mal, ajustada e incómoda, mientras miraba a través de los cristales de la ventana hacia la noche desierta.

El cielo parecía que iba a caerse y no obstante inspiró despacio, viciándose con el aire de ese nuevo Tokio tan diferente al que había abandonado. Decidió llegar a la casa de su esposa como fuere. Habían pasado lentos esos últimos casi 5 años, en los que la había perdido, encontrado de nuevo y dejado ir una vez más; no podía… luego de un viaje tan largo, dejar de verla el día de su cumpleaños.

Abrió la puerta de su vieja habitación y sacó la cabeza. Josh se prendía la camisa frente al espejo y al sentir una presencia viró la cabeza rápidamente para cerciorarse de que había alguien allí.

-"Tranquilo Darien… Benji ya entró a bañarse"- Le dijo volviéndose hacia el espejo. Al no obtener respuesta lo miró de frente. -"… ¿Está todo en orden?"- Josh sabía que su amigo era raro y sin embargo se preocupó. Darien frunció el seño extrañado de sí mismo.

- "… S-sí, solo que…"- Se abstuvo un momento de contestar. Se sentía inquieto y había procurado comentar a su confidente compañero el mal presentimiento que lo aquejaba, pero luego desistió. Pensó que su amigo lo acusaría de "paranoico", y al instante le cayó la ficha de que seguramente era así. Se estaba preocupando demasiado por todo, aún siendo conciente de que sus vidas estaban encontrando su cauce. Los problemas y las preocupaciones habían comenzado a resolverse y ya les había pasado lo peor… ¿Qué cosa mayor podría pasarle a una persona? Sintió que ya lo había afrontado todo. –"N-nada!... Cuando salga Benji pídele que se apure ¿si?"-

- "Está bién…"- Le respondió Josh sin darle mas importancia que a la perfección del cuello de su camisa.

Darien ingresó nuevamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta confundido; no sabía si preocuparse o llamarse `idiota´ por ser tan negativo: Nada podía salir mal esa noche. Sonrió satisfecho al imaginar la sonrisa de Serena recibiendo su sorpresa y sintió ansias por besarla con fuerza, la extrañaba mucho. Se cambió la remera que se había puesto después de bañarse por una camisa suelta y se miró en el espejo del baño de su habitación para acomodarse con las manos el cabello aún húmedo. Tocó en su cabeza una pequeña y casi imperceptible protuberancia ubicada en el área parietotemporal derecha y miró fijo su reflejo: aún no habían desaparecido todas las secuelas del accidente. Se observó como un hombre totalmente diferente. Notó que su rostro se veía más estilizado que cuatro años atrás, su mirada se mostraba extraña, había adelgazado un poco… o ¿había crecido?. Había pasado tanto el tiempo que sentía tan lejano todo lo que había vivido en esa ciudad. Se cruzó por su visual la imagen viva de Rinnie sonriéndole abiertamente, y podría jurar que hasta pudo escuchar una alegre risotada mientras su presencia se difuminaba con rapidez. Recordó aquel día en el hospital en que tuvo que aceptar que nunca más la vería de nuevo.

____

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_.

_Un zumbido ensordecedor hizo que Darien aún dormido se quejara. Torpemente levantó una mano para tomarse la cabeza corroborando que aún no hubiera explotado. El dolor era insoportable. El zumbido se fué tornando cada vez más nítido hasta que logró definirlo: era el aire acondicionado en funcionamiento. Darien se volteó poniéndose de costado sobre la cama… pero al buscar la perilla del velador sobre la mesa de luz abrió los ojos desconcertado._

_La luz le impedía ver con nitidez, y aparentemente había permanecido con los ojos cerrados por largo tiempo porque los notaba amortiguados. Recordó que había desfallecido en el subsuelo… reviviendo a su familia._

_Mientras su vista cedía aún más, divisó una sombra… la silueta de una mujer que se levantaba de un asiento mirándolo fijamente y acercándose lentamente. Murmuró algo, pero Darien seguía aturdido._

_Sonrió… mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre la cama. Sintió la aguja del suero y nuevamente de manera torpe se desligó de ella. Miró a la mujer. Con gran esfuerzo y voz gruesa le habló._

"… S-serena…"-

_La mujer se acercó y tomándolo de los hombros lo empujó sobre el colchón acostándolo de nuevo. Darien desorientado y aún sin fuerzas no pudo resistirse. Con gran esfuerzo abrió más sus azules ojos y luchando contra la difuminación orientó la mirada hacia arriba intentando distinguir el rostro de la mujer. Pudo observar que ésta le sonreía._

-"… ¡Eres un hombre fuerte sin lugar a dudas!. El chofer de la ambulancia tenía razón."_- La médica que lo había atendido anteriormente tomó una pequeña linterna y el estetoscopio para evaluarle las funciones vitales. Sonrió satisfactoriamente. _–"Te recuperas muy rápido… es asombroso."- _Habló un tanto para ella misma convenciéndose de la situación. _–"¡Mírame!."- _Le dijo sorprendiéndolo mientras lo tomaba del rostro ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que la escuchara atentamente. Cuando Darien, a pesar de la sensación de mareo grotesco la focalizó en su visual, lo miró firmemente a los ojos. _–"No sé qué demonios fué lo que pasó allá abajo… ¡Casi te matas!… y ¡por Dios que no sé cómo rayos lo hiciste!... pero dió resultado."-_ La mujer suspiró resignada relajándose pensativa sobre la camilla que se encontraba frente a él. Darien se incorporó esta vez con mayor facilidad y se sentó, esperando que terminara de decir lo que había comenzado._

-"…Cuando regresé estabas desplomado sobre el suelo, intenté despertarte pero me dí cuenta de que habías entrado en coma… tuve que pedir ayuda, y mientras esperaba a los médicos y enfermeros me dí cuenta de que la rubia que yo había colocado con tanto cariño y respeto en el cajón abierto de la morgue, totalmente destrozada… sin sangre y sin vida… estaba respirando cuando la miré. Su rostro tenía color, la sangre corría por sus venas, y sus heridas no eran mucho mayores a las que podría haberse hecho ¡cayéndose de una bicicleta!- _Revoleó los ojos con ironía._- ... y me pregunté.. ¡¿Cómo fué que pasó todo eso?... pues bién: ahí me dí cuenta de la razón de tu desvanecimiento… y la razón por la cuál hoy estás aquí con nosotros…"-_ Lo miró con extrañamiento y confusión, aunque sin lograr determinar para sí misma si esperaba realmente una respuesta. Exclamó. _–"¡¿Quién eres?"-

_Darien ignoró la pregunta. Exhaló todo el aire que pudieron sus pulmones con complacencia y bienestar, sintiéndose ´ vivo`, mientras sus ojos se enardecían de dicha bajo sus párpados. Solo podía pensar en la satisfacción que le provocaba haber salvado a Serena y a Rinnie, ¡a ambas!… ahora podían ser la familia que pensó que había perdido. Sonrió y lloró en acelerados jadeos mientras se sostenía la cabeza incrédulo y exaltado… sintió la locura de la desesperación y el abatimiento que habían acompañado su perturbación al límite; una energía que se había acumulado en su interior tras el accidente quitándole la quietud, pero que ahora iniciaba airosa su descarga._

_La doctora resignó su pregunta… pensó que quizás era mejor no saber con quien se encontraba. Lo observó llorar unos cuantos minutos y decidió para sí misma, que un hombre con ese maravilloso don y un corazón bueno, no podría instituir un mal para nadie. Se encaminó hacia la puerta para dejarlo solo. Antes de cerrarla tras de sí, giró hacia él con una expresión acogedora. Le habló pausado y suave, denotando una admirable humanidad. _–"Cuando estés listo, busca al doctor Yion… pregúntale por Serena y dile que eres su esposo… "- _Le regaló una sonrisa sincera que acompañó su afirmación - _"…éste será nuestro secreto."-_ Darien la miró agradecido e incrédulo, había alguien apoyándolo aunque fuera una verdadera desconocida. No pudo articular palabras. La mujer le sonrió nuevamente. – _"Cuídate… ellas te necesitan."-_ Y sin decir más, cerrando la puerta, desapareció tras el vidrio esmerilado de la habitación de hospital… dejando atrás, solo el sonido de sus taconazos en descenso. _

_Se dejó caer sobre las sábanas en un profundo suspiro. Un segundo después tomó coraje y saltó de la camilla, agrupó en sus brazos la ropa para cambiarse e irrumpió los pasillos concurridos del edificio público. Atravesó el sector A, el Sector B, Maternidad, Oncología, y de vez en cuando, aunque sin pensarlo, miraba hacia el interior de las habitaciones abiertas, con la esperanza de encontrar a Serena dentro. Ansioso, avanzó hasta que el último pasillo del 1º piso terminó y casi por inercia, sin pensarlo si quiera, paró a una enfermera que caminaba apurada con instrumental en sus manos. _

-"Disculpe… Necesito hablar urgente con el Dr. Yion… ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?"- _La mujer paró en seco._

-"Hace unos minutos lo crucé en terapia intensiva. Es probable que lo encuentre por allí"-_ Siguió caminando mientras terminaba de hablar, luego se perdió girando en el pasillo. Darien quedó pensativo un instante. La enfermera no le había dado toda la información. "¿Y dónde rayos es terapia intensiva?". Suspiró con resignación y un tanto irritado por la poca cordialidad de la mujer, se golpeó las piernas con los brazos al dejarlos caer mientras miraba hacia arriba, para su sorpresa, un bendito cartel le indicaba que debía subir al 4º piso._

_Buscó el ascensor, pero luego de tocar el botón decidió que no quería perder tiempo esperándolo. Subió la escalera en un envión salteando algunos escalones hasta llegar al piso más alto. El pasillo estaba desierto y silencioso, salvo por los pitidos de los aparatos y algunos que otros murmullos que podían escucharse en las habitaciones. Unos pasos delante de él, un hombre de rasgos japoneses y delantal impecablemente blanco murmuraba algo a una afligida mujer de avanzada edad. Darien se acercó sigilosamente para no interrumpir y esperó a que el doctor se despidiera._

-"Mejorará Sarah… no te preocupes... estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Su corazón quedará débil, pero con los cuidados necesarios y la medicación administrada correctamente podrá seguir con su vida normal… ahora vé y descansa un momento…"-

- "Gracias doctor… esta bién, me daré un baño y volveré. Hable con mi hijo si surge algo, el se comunicará conmigo y yo vendré inmediatamente".-

_Yion asintió y dándose vuelta para irse le ordenó. –"_Vé y descansa Sarah… ¡vé!"-_ Sonrió moviendo la cabeza con resignación, nunca empleó los correctos argumentos para convencerla. Mientras pensaba en ello sintió que alguien se le acercaba._

-"¡Disculpe!... Necesito encontrar al Dr Yion…" - _El hombre no lo dejó terminar._

-"Soy yo." – _Lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y desinterés, se notaba cansado y agobiado por la labor constante con familiares afligidos. Le regaló un dejo de la arrogancia propia de los médicos más viejos._

_Darien exhaló aire en seco y trató de disminuir su aceleración para ir al grano. –"_Me dijeron que usted atiende a Serena Tsukino… mi nombre es Darien, soy su esposo. Aún no he podido verla… ¿Ella está bién?... ¿mi hija esta bién?..."_- El pelinegro habló ansioso mientras observaba la expresión del profesional. El doctor rastreó el nombre en su memoria frunciendo el seño, lo recordó rápidamente porque una colega le había pedido un favor. Había realizado la visita diaria de la paciente en la mañana y había notado sus signos vitales lo suficientemente estables como para que saliera de terapia, pero no despertaba. Recordó haber tenido lástima de la joven por pensar que nadie se había preocupado por ella, pero su colega le había explicado la situación. El esbozo de sonrisa de Darien se difuminó al observar que el médico endurecía sus facciones y demoraba en contestar. – _"Ellas… ¿ellas están bién?"-

_La situación se tornó tensa, y el mismo médico no comprendía porqué le costaba tanto darle esa noticia. En el rostro de Darien se dibujaba el terror… temía escuchar lo que no quería. _

-"Darien... Tu esposa está bién…"- _Le habló con tranquilidad y pausadamente_ –"está en terapia intensiva… es demasiado confuso su cuadro. Presenta unos cuantos raspones y sus funciones vitales están ahora estables, pero… no despierta aún. Sin embargo… t-tu hija…- _Pensó a mil por hora las palabras adecuadas, pero no las encontró_ -No pudimos salvarla, lo siento muchacho."- _Este fué el momento en el que Darien dejó de escuchar. –"_Si lo deseas, luego puedes venir a mi oficina y yo te explicaré lo que sucedió, pero creo que no es el mejor momento, quizás deberías llamar a alguien… Por más que despierte, es necesario que Serena se quede un par de días. Esta tarde la operaremos para realizarle un legrado… lo lamento… realmente lo siento muchacho… ¿Necesitas que llame a alguien en particular?, ¿algún familiar? ¿algún amigo?, puedo hacer eso por ti… ¿Darien?."-

_El muchacho se tomaba la cabeza vendada con las manos… en su pecho sentía el dolor insuperable del desconsuelo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los oídos sordos lo sumergieron en una burbuja de la que no podía escapar. Todo se había terminado._

_El doctor al verlo abatido puso una mano en su hombro intentando contenerlo. –_Ven… ven conmigo, te dejaré verla-

.

.

_Horas después, Michiru, Haruka y Rei entraron corriendo al hospital buscando a Serena. Darien se había comunicado con Ikuko, pero ésta se había descompuesto y Kenji habló con las inners para que tomaran la delantera. Las tres mujeres pidieron información en mesa de entrada y la secretaria les señaló la escalera que debían abordar. Rei se mostraba particularmente afligida._

_Llegaron a la habitación 114; Amy, Lita y Mina fueron avisadas y se encontraban en camino junto con Ikuko y Kenji._

_Cuando Rei ingresó a la habitación encontró a Darien cabizbajo sentado junto a la rubia. Miró a Serena, un tanto pálida y con los ojos cerrados y se arrimó a ella, luego de saludar al morocho con un abrazo. Michiru y Haruka aparecieron por detrás; la violinista posó una mano sobre la espalda de Darien comunicándole que tenía su apoyo, y siempre que lo quisiera… también su contención. _

-"… qué fue lo que pasó… ¿Darien?... ¿estás bién?"-_ Preguntó Haruka esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. _

_Largos minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los presentes dijera nada._

_Rei se arrodilló en el piso, al costado de su amiga. Mientras la miraba y la acariciaba con un comprensivo aire maternal tuvo que desahogarse. -"_Yo lo sentí… L-lo siento Darien..."-_ Luego lo miró con compasión. _-"…de veras que lo siento."-_ Rei intentó contener las lágrimas rogando no quebrarse, pero a pesar de que la desfiguración de su rostro fué evidente, ni siquiera 'una' saltó de sus ojos. Trató de no pensar… manteniendo el autocontrol._

_Ya no importaba lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, no por el momento. Lo que realmente les preocupaba, y no querían exteriorizar (puesto que no era el momento) era lo que justamente `ya sabían´… Eran concientes que la muerte de Rinnie privaba a Serena del cumplimiento de su sueño más preciado: La consolidación de su amor con Darien que se materializa en una pequeña niña de corazón puro; Sin sueños puros y deseos que pujen al guardián del cristal de plata a proteger a los que ama y buscar la longetividad y la felicidad que luego será capaz de compartir con el resto de las personas, __Tokio__de Cristal__, como imperio, estará muerto… si es que en algún momento tiene la posibilidad de florecer. Haruka no pudo abandonar sus preocupaciones, pero Darien, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos sentía una culpa incontenible que no lo dejaba respirar. Allí dentro sentía que las paredes se cerraban apretujándolo hasta casi matarlo. Se sentía agobiado… asfixiado. No sabía si posicionarse como un vivo o como un muerto, porque no se encontraba en ningún lugar, ni siquiera podía sentir la emoción que le generaba ver a Serena, era como si la viera, pero ella no estuviera tampoco allí. Estaba vacía, estática, sin brillo. Se sintió culpable de haberla destruído… no aguantó un segundo más entre esas malditas paredes. En un momento de improviso y sin decir nada, salió rápidamente de la habitación ante la mirada comprensiva de las tres mujeres… salió como disparado por una inquietud incontenible y desapareció tras la puerta dejando la brisa de su perfume en el interior de la habitación. Las muchachas lo dejaron simplemente ir, en silencio. Mientras quedaban a cargo de la durmiente._

_Había pasado alrededor de una hora, el ambiente se había tornado monótono. Haruka y Michiru susurraban al otro lado de la habitación mientras la morocha mantenía la guardia al costado de su amiga. Había intentado ojear una revista, pero la abandonó al instante por carecerle de interés. Había pasado la hora completa en silencio, con la mente en blanco y distraída de toda la situación. Pero su garganta se secó de repente por haber percibido algo inusual que la paralizó. Con la voz temblorosa y ronca, apenas articulando palabras gimió. –"…Ch-chicas..?"-_

_Llamó la atención de las dos que la acompañaban. Sus labios temblaron mientras veía que Serena movía sutilmente sus párpados, sus dedos y su boca. Haruka y Michiru se pusieron en alerta. La rubia abrió los ojos mirando lentamente todo a su alrededor. _

_Silencio._

-"¿Dónde… estoy?"-_ Las muchachas sonrieron conmocionadas._

-"Bombón… estás en el hospital"-_ Respondió Haruka acercándose a ella. _–"…Darien salió por un momento… pero…"-_ La rubia no la dejó terminar._

-"… Q-quién es Darien?... ¿El d-doctor?"-_ Rei miró a Michiru que le correspondió con la incertidumbre. Serena aún estaba muy débil y confundida._

-"¿No recuerdas a Darien Serena?"- _Le dijo Rei casi sonriendo por la confusión de su amiga._

-"… ¿Es alguien de la escuela?... ¡Rayos!"-_ Dijo aún débil dándose cuenta de la tontería. _-"… de… ¿de la universidad?. Aún me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de que ya dejamos el colegio…"- _Y entrecerrando los ojos sonrió como si estuviera sedada. _–"Rei… por favor… llama a mi mamá... n-no quiero que se preocupe… yo… voy a descansar un momento más… ¿q-quiénes… s-son ustedes?..."-_ Dijo a las dos mujeres casi adormecida. _

_Las observó con reservas mientras instantáneamente se dormía frente a ellas._

.

.

_Haruka, Rei y Michiru ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de comentar lo sucedido porque irrumpieron en la habitación las amigas que faltaban. Ikuko ni siquiera saludó, simplemente se lanzó sobre su hija y comenzó a llorar. _

-"¡Qué pasó contigo mi pequeña!"- Rei la miró comprensiva y fué la única que supo contestar.

-"Un accidente de auto… Darien iba con ella… lo siento Ikuko… pasó hace un poco más de dos días"- _La mujer afligida rompió en llanto y todas se miraron haciendo señas con la cabeza acordando una reunión en el pasillo. Pero Rei se quedó, ignorándolas por respeto a la madre. La habitación se invadió del ruidaje de pasos y murmullos y Rei presintió que alguna enfermera vendría pronto a resguardar la terapia. Habían sido todas un poco irresponsables. Volvió el rostro a la peliazul buscando contenerla. –_"Iban camino a una fiesta… ¿sabias tú que iban de viaje cierto_?"- La mujer asintió con flaqueza_ -"... todos pensamos que no se comunicarían pronto… nadie sabía con certeza nada… estamos conmocionadas.."- Acarició los hombros de la sufrida mujer y le acomodó el cabello brindándole un poco de calor humano, que era lo que suponía, necesitaba en ese momento.

-"¿Viste a Darien?"- _Preguntó con voz temblorosa, abrazando la mano de la muchacha. _

_Rei observó la preocupación en su mirada.__Le habló pausado._ –"El está bién… se vé que estuvo cuidando de Serena todo el tiempo, necesitaba un segundo a solas. Hace poco más de una hora salió por esa puerta como si la habitación se prendiera fuego… esto es demasiado para cualquier persona… le hará bién despejarse un poco. Quedamos a cargo de Serena nosotras… Darien volverá pronto y podrán hablar... quédate tranquila que Sere está estable…"- _Rei sonrió con calidez y devolvió las manos de Ikuko a su regazo._ –"Te dejaré un momento con ella… volveré pronto".- _Diciendo esto se paró y encaró hacia la salida, pero la voz de Ikuko la sacudió violentamente._

- …E-estaba embarazada…- _Susurró sin siquiera moverse de la posición en que la había dejado Rei. Sus palabras sonaron tétricas en el silencio de la habitación._

_La muchacha al solo escucharlas sintió que algo le atravesaba el corazón y aún sin virar, simplemente no contestó. Cerró sus ojos para controlar su pena y abrió la puerta para salir. Antes de cerrarla sigilosamente, miró a Ikuko derramar lágrimas taciturnas mientras acariciaba con amor de madre a su amiga accidentada. No pudo comprender aquel dolor, pero el suyo se le semejaba. _

_Aquella noticia la había sabido desde el primer instante._

_Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, miró a Amy quién le devolvió un guiño de ojo dándole un poco de tranquilidad. Todas estaban reunidas en un ambiente de preocupación reflexiva. Haruka se apoyó en la pared. Lita se sentó mirando hacia el piso, en un banco rectangular de madera y Michiru la igualó. Rei se quedó parada con firmeza, dispuesta a encontrar una solución para lo que estaba aconteciendo._

-"Serena no sabe absolutamente nada... de nada. Tenemos que pensar en algo"- _Michiru las miró esperando una respuesta, odiaba los rodeos innecesarios, aunque a decir verdad, solo le interesaba la opinión de una sola persona: Haruka, aunque ésta, extrañamente, esta vez pretendía discutir un poco con las demás._

_Amy se mostró confusa. _–"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... ¿no sabe del accidente?... ¿Darien no habló con ella?."-

_Haruka la interrumpió_. – "Serena no recuerda ni siquiera a Darien. No entendemos que fué lo que pasó."-

-"Tampoco nos recuerda a nosotras…"- _Agregó Michiru_ –"Lo cuál es más raro todavía."- _Había entendido el mensaje._

_Se quedaron pensativas un instante._

-"Yo lo sé…"- _Dijo Lita por lo bajo y con seguridad. Todas se pusieron en alerta para lo que iba a decir. Sin mirarlas continuó. –_"…Serena se está defendiendo…"-

_La outher rubia frunció el seño_. –" `Defendiéndose´… ¡¿defendiéndose de qué?...-

_Michiru habló._ –"¿Será de algún nuevo enemigo?... ya me parecía que la paz no iba a durar para siempre…"- Exclamó con arrogancia.

_Lita intentó explicarse pero Mina, abriendo grandes los ojos, cayó en la cuenta de algo y reaccionó en voz alta. _–"… Defendiéndose… ¡Como Hotaru!"-

_Amy asintió antes de agregar completando la información. _–"… ambas se defienden del recuerdo de Rinnie… porque es demasiado doloroso…"-_ Luego las miró -_… Serena borró todo lo que la enlaza al recuerdo de Rinnie, sobre todo las Outhers… y Darien. Lo que significa que tenerlas cerca puede romper con ese resguardo… hay que proceder con cautela, hasta que sepamos con exactitud como funciona."-

-"¡Es verdad!" – _Todas viraron hacia la reconocida voz._

-"Artemis…"- _Mina se acercó mientras ambos gatos se integraban al grupo y se arrodilló a su lado. Amy se había comunicado con Luna a través de su intercomunicador poniéndola al tanto de lo que estaba pasando. Luna aún cabizbaja parecía no estar en la conversación y aún ausente, sus pensamientos no se alejaban de la terrible situación._

_Artemis continuó. -"_…Tokio de cristal es la consolidación y el cumplimiento de los sueños puros de Serena. Sin sueños… Tokio de Cristal no aparecerá. El cristal de plata defiende el futuro desapareciendo, porque solo borrando los recuerdos de Serena puede conservar sus sueños… y esto quiere decir que aún cuando no recuerde su destino como Sailor Scout y como la Neo Reina Serenity, las huellas de ese recuerdo están aún en su memoria." –

-"…Pero… Tokio de Cristal no podrá consolidarse sin una heredera"- _Reflexionó la rubia de moño rojo._ –"… ahora que Rinnie ya no está… ¿qué pasará con todos nosotros?... ya no tendremos nada que defender… ni porqué luchar…"- _Mina sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas sin poder comprender. Un torbellino de ideas y posibilidades circulaban por ella sin encontrar punto de ilación. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera solución?... se suponía que todo debía darse cómo lo habían visto mientras luchaban contra la la Luna Negra._

-"… El futuro ha cambiado."- _La fijeza visual de Luna se ensombreció y las miradas conmocionadas de las mujeres se posaron sobre ella ante las crudas palabras. Una pausa se tornó eterna, y como si un frío perturbador y silencioso hubiera paralizado sus cuerpos y sus emociones, todas contuvieron la respiración sin darse cuenta de ello. Aún cuando esas palabras resonaron como un espejo antiguo e invaluable que se rompe, no se percataron del miedo, ni de la incertidumbre que las aquejaba con fuerza. La preocupación y la tristeza era lo único que podían percibir presentes en ese pasillo tenuemente iluminado de hospital. –" _… Ya nada será lo que soñamos, ni lo que defendimos por tanto tiempo… h-hemos fallado."-

.

_El vacío sucumbió debajo de sus pulmones cayendo como un bolsón de rocas arrastrando la poca esperanza que aún habitaba en ellas. Artemis las miró afirmando lo que su compañera había confesado. la gata prosiguió. _–"…Por más que el recuerdo retorne en Serena… éste será en vano, porque solo le provocaría dolor… un dolor intolerable que ella no se merece sufrir y todos lo sabemos. Ya es demasiado para nosotros… ya es demasiado para Darien; ojalá hubiera podido continuar viviendo una vida normal…- _Dijo recordando las palabras melancólicas y recurrentes de la joven_ – "…Aún recuerdo sus días felices, correteando por la ciudad, siendo una adolescente inmadura cuyo único placer residía en jugar a los videojuegos y comer pastel."_ – Se quebró inevitablemente sintiendo una cuota de culpa que se sentía irreal… puesto que siempre se esmeró por protegerla. _–"… su misión teminó por arruinar el único sueño que le regalaba fortaleza y completa felicidad…"-

_Todas escucharon a luna comprendiendo su frustración, su pesadumbre… su añoranza. Cabizbajas, comenzaron a comprender que sus poderes no servían para nada. ¿Cómo diablos luchar contra algo que las ataca justo dónde no pueden defenderse? ¿cómo luchar contra aquello que no pueden ver, que no pueden golpear, contra aquello contra lo que son totalmente impotentes y vulnerables?. Haruka hizo aparecer su lapicero de transformación y lo presionó con todas sus fuerzas dentro de su puño ocultándolo de las demás en su espalda, luego tensó los párpados con fuerza; necesitaba sentir su poder… aún sabiendo que en ese momento no le serviría de nada. Necesitaba sentir la resistencia y el vigor que sentía al enfrentarse a sus más temerarios enemigos, quería desligarse del miedo y de la perplejidad, y deseaba en vano que el sufrimiento de Serena tuviera un cuerpo que atravesaría gustosísisma con su espada, una y mil veces… Su fortaleza… sabía que estaba desapareciendo, ¡y odiaba sentirse débil!… pero mucho más odiaba sentirse incapáz._

_Rei abrió la boca para acotar algo pero se tomó unos segundos antes de emitir sonido para estar totalmente segura de lo que iba a decir. _–"Creo que lo más conveniente será que no recuerde… Serena nunca estará lista para recordar que su sueño más preciado está totalmente roto…"-

_Mina se lamentó posando una mano sobre su pecho apesadumbrado. Un escalofrío con sudor helado la recorrió impregnándola de angustia._

-"¡Claro que no podemos permitirlo! ¡Y les aseguro que lo lamentará quién lo intente!"- _Haruka habló sin ni siquiera procurar una segunda opinión. No le importó absolutamente nada de lo que pudieran decir en ese momento… su misión siempre había sido proteger a la reina… lo primordial en su misión, y podrían haber fallado en muchísimas cosas, pero su último álito de vida y de energía lo destinarían a proteger la vida de Serena Tsukino todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Sintió que hablaba por todas, aunque lo expresó como una orden... Su fortaleza, trasladada a un carácter extremadamente rudo, le otorgaba todas las condiciones de liderazgo, e imponía su posición porque estaba totalmente segura de lo que decía… rara vez le habían fallado su raciocinio y su toma de decisiones… pero su impulso instintivo muchas veces hería susceptibilidades en personas cercanas. Esta vez se percató de ello y se sintió una estúpida… porque en su impulso, no advirtió la presencia de Darien…_

_A penas terminó de hablar, pudo divisar por detrás de Rei, una sombra cabizbaja apoyada sobre la pared. No tuvo que dilucidar demasiado para saber quién era. Sentado sobre el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y colgando los brazos descuidadamente sobre ellas, Darien se mostró reservado y lánguido y aparentaba un cierto desinterés y hasta ignorancia sobre lo que sucedía a escasos metros de él, pero nada más alejado. La conversación completa se había registrado en su memoria y era algo que le resonaba una y otra vez sin darle tregua. _

_Haruka, por primera vez en su vida, se arrepintió de algo que acababa de decir… se sintió necia e insensible. Y ante su expresión de remordimiento y su mirada clavada en la distancia,todas giraron hacia el mismo lugar._

_Darien estaba abatido, triste, extremadamente desolado. Sintieron tanta pena por él como la que habían sentido por Serena cuando Endymion había sido raptado y hechizado por el Negaverso, muchos años atrás. La misma impotencia que sentían por no proteger a su princesa del dolor, la sentían en ese mismo momento por no poder ayudar a Darien. Habían tomado una decisión… y no permitirían que él apelara a lo contrario, aún cuando sabían que él también estaba sufriendo._

_El morocho tironeó de su venda y la soltó tirándola al suelo. Hubiera hecho lo mismo con su corazón si hubiera podido… pero no; Ésta vez tenía que ser mucho más fuerte que otras veces anteriores. Ésta vez, haría lo que debería haber hecho en un principio. Se paró a duras penas ante la mirada de las 6 mujeres, se enfocó con firmeza en Haruka y Michiru y les habló en tono de orden incuestionable… a pesar de que sus ojos perpetuaban un gran padecimiento._

-"Debemos desaparecer de su vida…"- _Su tono de voz era especialmente bajo, aunque firme, y escondía un tenue dejo de dubitación. Habló con seguridad, revelándose contra sus propios sentimientos. Ambas mujeres asintieron al instante y con nobleza flexionaron las rodillas aprisionando un puño sobre su pecho en señal de respeto. Por primera vez, acataban una orden del que aún seguiría siendo su Rey, aunque el destino dijera lo contrario. Con su reverencia dejaron en claro que la decisión que habían tomado segundos antes, era porque deseaban proteger a Serena, ¡nunca! por intentar burlar la autoridad de Endymion, Haruka temió que Darien pensara que su respeto hacia él era consecuencia de su "cola de paja", pero Darien era un hombre altivo, no se pondría a pensar en esa clase de estupideces. Le dieron a entender que estaban bajo sus órdenes, que lo comprendían y lo apoyaban en ese momento tan difícil, que respetaban y amaban a su pequeña hija ausente y que lo acompañaban en su dolor… dolor que aunque lo sintieran fuerte, nunca lograrían vislumbrar como lo sentía él. Darien lo comprendía, lo comprendía todo… y aunque le dolía que el sueño que compartió con la Princesa de la Luna, de dar origen al imperio que regalaría paz y logetividad a todo _Tokio_ estuviera perdido, se sacrificaría a sí mismo alejándose de Serena para siempre._

_._

.

_Horas más tarde, luego de hablar con Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy, despidiéndose y pidiendo que nunca más se lo nombre ni delante de Serena, ni a espaldas de ella; Rogando a Ikuko que recopilara todas aquellas cosas que le trajeran recuerdos sobre él o sobre las 3 mujeres adultas que se irían lejos también; Confiando en ellos el cuidado y el amor que seguramente le darían; Arribó al hospital por la noche, mientras Serena dormía… para verla por última vez._

_Esperó unos segundos tomando coraje para entrar y titubeando abrió cautelosamente la puerta. _

_Cuando la vió adormecida sobre las sábanas blancas no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le poblaran el rostro. Caminó hacia ella con pasos lentos y sigilosos sentándose en el sillón ubicado en la cabecera de la cama. La angustia lo recorrió como si le hubieran inyectado ácido en las venas, quemándole todo el cuerpo. Posó su mejilla suavemente sobre el abdomen delgado, buscando incomprensiblemente su contención y compañía y aún así, sabiéndola ausente… se sentía solo. No bastaba a su alma sentir pena por ella, la culpa también lo atormentaba sin piedad. Observó que su piel aún tenía heridas y por más que éstas fueran pequeñas el morocho no podía dejar de pensar que el accidente había corrompido absolutamente todo su ser… Cerró los ojos y buscó en su memoria el último cumpleaños que había pasado con ella… la recordaba vivamente, en el Parque Nro. 10, cumpliendo sus hermosos 20 años. Recordó a Serena corriendo alegre sobre el césped con un sombrero floreado que amenazaba con volar por el viento. Sus ojos brillaban al igual que los hilos dorados de sus cabellos bajo el sol. _

_Darien la miraba desde la lejanía sin atreverse a corretearla, si la tironeaba en la carrera corría el riesgo de caer y no quería hacerle daño a la niña que crecía en su vientre; Luego de pensarlo un momento lo intentó, pero ahora sus piernas no le respondían, se sentía paralizado por una textura pegajosa que aprisionaba sus pies y cuando se agachó para ver que era se topó con un pantano de sangre enmohecida que iba chupándolo hacia abajo. Levantó la mirada para gritarle a la rubia que corriera lejos. Se dió cuenta de que era de noche y Serena no dejaba de mirarlo sin expresión en su rostro, mientras detrás, emergía una sombra tenebrosa que a gran velocidad avanzaba para destrozarla. Darien le gritó desesperado que corriera, pero ella parecía no prestarle atención; sonreía mientras se acariciaba el abdomen con sosiego. Darien se enloquecía en la impotencia de no poder defenderla; porque sus gritos no llegaban a ella; porque sabía que la estaba perdiendo; porque sabía que su hija nunca llegaría a nacer. Los coágulos desagradables de sangre lo iban sumergiendo rápidamente y mientras se sentía morir gritaba con más y más fuerza a Serena que corriera, pero la sombra iba cubriéndolo todo a su alrededor. Ruidos metálicos y de vidrios al caer sonaban como un gran terremoto ensordeciendo sus oídos mientras comenzaba a llover torrencialmente agua salada que le quemaba la piel, miró ya abatido nuevamente a Serena que todavía sonreía con sus brillantes ojos, y se dio cuenta de que su corazón lloraba y que esas lágrimas eran la lluvia que ardía sobre su cuerpo. Quiso sanar el dolor de la rubia gritándole que la amaba, pero ella seguía sonriendo con los ojos lluviosos que la bañaban por completo. Mientras las lágrimas caían en sus ropas, la teñían con manchas de sangre, que como tinta china en pergamino se esparcían fugazmente; Su vientre se tornó vacío… y Darien sintió el terror. Serena se miró el cuerpo estremecida y asustada, mientras comenzaba a gritar despavorida, erizando la piel de su esposo. Serena miró hacia un costado y vió un gigante árbol roído y sin hojas, seco, como si lo hubieran descuidado por mucho tiempo, años… milenios, y a pesar de los gritos de Darien, Serena en medio de las lágrimas comenzó a trepar y trepar… por minutos y largas horas. Cuando llegó a la cima se desplazó por entre los gajos enmarañados y espinosos que lastimaban su dermis, se tambaleó por las ramas que se movían por el fuerte viento sin dejar de sostenerse para no caer, pero el viento era demasiado turbulento. Serena, cambiando de repente profundamente su expresión, dejó de luchar contra su cruel destino y mirando a Darien gritar que no lo hiciera, le regaló una cándida y sincera sonrisa, dedicándole todo su amor. Darien pudo leer la tristeza en sus lagrimeantes ojos y sabía lo que ésa sonrisa escondía: consternación. Se paró firme sobre la delgada rama, y se soltó… dejándose caer lentamente al vacío. Darien gritó con todas sus fuerzas y levantando la cabeza de repente se despertó, dándose cuenta que estaba posado sobre el vientre de Serena. _

_Se sintió temblar por la turbación, y levantó una de las delicadas y blanquecinas manos. Sintió que estaba pesada por la somnolencia de la rubia y la acarició antes de deslizar sus dedos por el cabello despeinado, aún con ese color de sol que tanto amaba._

_Se limpió torpemente las lágrimas del rostro. Sus ojos azules titilaban entristecidos alumbrados por la tenue luz de un velador de pared._

____

_Suavemente le habló, mientras acogía su mano entre las suyas con delicadeza y devoción. _- "Perdóname Serena… perdóname. No pude hacer nada… ¡lo siento!... n-no p-puedo hacer nada!"- _Suspiró resignado agachando la cabeza. Reflexionó por un instante antes de continuar. _–"… Perdóname pero tengo que irme, no puedo quedarme aquí y permitir que sufras… cuando no tiene ningún sentido. Ojalá pudiera perder la memoria también, ojalá pudiera borrar de mi recuerdo todo y poder vivir feliz sin saber que estuvieron a mi lado… Rinnie… tú… es demasiado." –_Gimió _– "Duele horriblemente pensar que nunca sabrás el amor que siento… nunca sabrás que te amo, aunque te lleve siempre conmigo, estarás a mi lado a donde quiera que vaya. Las chicas van a cuidarte pequeña, sé que lo harán… son tus amigas y harán todo lo que esté en sus manos para que seas felíz… y yo, desde mi lugar, lucharé todos los días por ello; lucharé contra mi propio corazón Serena, porque moriré cada vez que piense en ti, cada segundo que asuma vivir día a día sin tu presencia, cada vez que piense que podrías estar en brazos de otro hombre, de que todo lo que vivimos quedará en el olvido… te amaré aún todos los días y te juro… que si nada resulta… si las cosas no me salen bién, si este cruel sacrificio no nos sirve para nada… te buscaré para tenerte conmigo, aunque tenga que recorrer mil veces el mundo para encontrarte. Mi princesa… mi primer amor, me atrapaste con tu fuerza y tu inocencia, con tu amor por la vida, con tu ilusión…"- _Sintió que no soportaba un segundo más despidiéndose de ella; era demasiado masoquista y su alma se resquebrajaba con cada una de sus palabras. Se decidió escapar cuanto antes de aquel lugar que ya no volvería a ser suyo y le habló con dulzura._ –"Ojalá el destino nos vuelva a encontrar… princesa… Te amo."-

_Tomó el anillo que ella llevaba en el anular izquierdo… el anillo que le entregó junto a sus votos y del cual ella nunca se despegó. Se lo quitó de las manos para llevarlo lejos junto a él. Lo besó mirándola como si quisiera que ese anillo se despidiera de ella también, y lo ocultó presionándolo fuertemente bajo su puño. _

_Sabía, que aunque ella no volviera a estar con él, aunque ya nunca más lo recordara, ante Dios, y ante el mundo, sería siempre su esposa. Había un pequeño consuelo para su corazón ante tanta desdicha, y era la felicidad de Serena._

_Acomodó nuevamente el brazo de la muchacha a un lado del cuerpo y deslizó su mano despejando la frente del del flequillo dorado y revuelto que la cubría. Sus labios reposaron delicadamente sobre esa porción de pálida piel, depositando un beso suave… pero cargado de emociones que él, ya no podía controlar. Tembló… y abrió sus ojos para mirarla por última vez… deslizó la silla para levantarse y una vez parado la contempló por unos cuantos segundos… Diciéndole "adiós"…._

…_Para luego partir._

_**Fin flashback**_

_._

.

**PRESENTE**

En su cuarto, Serena desolada, aún no lograba conciliar el control. Todo parecía tan difuso… todo a su alrededor se veía insignificante y a la vez turbador. Había perdido por completo el equilibrio y la ecuanimidad, y en medio del torbellino interior que la azotaba, se perdió a sí misma…

Se paró a mitad de su cuarto y comenzó a girar y girar, mientras sus ojos le devolvían un paisaje deteriorado y borroso por el rápido movimiento. Su habitación se veía ajena y confusa, pero Serena no dejaba de girar buscando algo que le brindara un poco de sosiego… sin encontrarlo.

Paró.

El mareo se sentía placentero porque aliviaba el dolor… o lo amortiguaba episódicamente.

Cuando el efecto soporífero pasó, la rubia miró hacia el techo con desgano. Instantáneamente en su rostro se pintó el fastidio y la repugnancia... ¡Odiaba todo cuanto había en ese maldito lugar!.

Tomó el adorno de un pequeño conejillo sonriente que usaba de sujetapapeles en su escritorio, y con el mismo envión, aunque pensando en las consecuencias, lo arrojó con fuerzas rompiendo el foco que iluminaba la habitación, dejándola completamente a oscuras. El vidrio roto cayó regándose por toda la habitación regalando un sonido tenue similar al de un llamador de ángeles… aunque fuera todo lo contrario. Con sensación de impaciencia, y sin saber qué hacer, sin encontrar definición para el abismo de sentimientos que la aquejaban, comenzó a jadear sintiéndose inquieta y acelerada. Cualquier persona que la hubiera escuchado seguramente pensaría que estaba dispuesta a cometer una locura. Parecía transformarse en medio de la oscuridad en una mujer totalmente diferente. Sus ojos enrojecidos escondían la ira y su lenguaje corporal revelaba secretos perturbadoramente aterradores. El miedo se había ido de ese corazón.

Los relámpagos dieron un tinte ominoso a la habitación iluminada solo tenuemente por el farol lejano de la acera en un tono blanquecino pálido. Serena caminó hacia el balcón nuevamente como un ente fantasmagórico, mientras las cortinas flameaban rozándole la piel hasta que por fín se descargó. Rompió en llanto cayendo al suelo de rodillas y lloró… lloró hasta el cansancio.

.

.

En la sala reinaba el funesto silencio de los pensamientos de las mujeres heridas. Mamá Ikuko había escuchado los gritos de Serena, y en ese mismo momento, mientras las Sailors corrían a su encuentro, caminó en sentido contrario y silenciosamente se encerró en su habitación. Se sentó sobre la cama matrimonial a oscuras y esperó… Su instinto de madre le susurraba que lo que tanto temía se había concretado por fin. Siempre supo, que tarde o temprano, más allá de los intentos y las convicciones de las scouts, Serena rompería esa mentira insostenible… siempre supo que no estaba dicha la última palabra. Ikuko guardaba el secreto, un secreto de madre que se dedicó a guarecer en sí misma por todos esos años. Ikuko sentía el dolor que siempre la aquejaba: sabía… que en algún momento Serena iba a recordar.

Las cuatro sailors pensativas se preservaron de las palabras porque lo único que les quedaba era esperar. Lita no podía dejar de pensar en Darien.

Mirando el torrencial por los vidrios cerrados de la ventana, acariciaba suavemente un álito de esperanza, y sabía que el silencio de las demás la acompañaba en el sentimiento. A pesar de la espera, Darien no se dignaba a aparecer y Lita ansiaba fervientemente su llegada: "_Darien pronto llegará… el sabrá qué hacer_".

.

.

_._

_*.*.*.*_

_*.*_

_._

* * *

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS_**

**SERENA ETERNAL STAR MOON**: Hola hermanita! jeje, no queria dejarte de muerte, pero ahora espero que te descoloques mas jajaja, estamos al borde del final, no sin antes pasar por LA SEGUNDA MUERTE de serena buuu... sii.. es asi, pero veras que lindo lo que pasa jajaja.. YA LLEGA DARIEN! oooyyy... ya llegaaa jajaja y no te das una idea lo que pasara.. gracias por tu rw hermanita hermosha.. un beso gigante!

**SAMS EFRON**: ooohh.. mi reina de la tragediaa! mi San-Sam! espero puedas leer esta rw buuu.. te me fuiste hermosa, no sabes lo que te voy a extrañar! todo este tiempo!.. me encantan tus rw largos, todavia recuerdo la primera vez que te lo dije jjeje.. y es que cada vez te pones mas loquita con el fic y te empiezas a descontrolar jajaja.. ((("que pasara ahora? como tomara la decisión serena? como reaccionara Darien? como pasara todo? y cual es el verdadero significado de la muerte de Serena? xDDD jaja si yo te contara mis locas y fantasiosas ideas, que ni a teoria no llegan ya que cuando las pienso detenidamente no tienen ni pies ni cabeza jaja xDDD)))- ajja, son muchas preguntas, y en estos proximos caps se resuelven tus interrogantes, pero no sabes lo que lamento que no puedas leer el cap que sigue, se que esperaste un monton este momento y no podras disfrutarlo.. buuu, es la segunda escena de las 3 que queria que especialmente tu las leyeras :( snif, pero se que algun dia podras hacerlo... ¡Es cierto sobre la cancion que me comentaste! queda sencillamente perfecta y es que le da un clima super doloroso al capitulo... la habia escuchado antes, pero nunca escribiendo o leyendo el fic.. la verdad que un lujo hermosa amiguita... quien te dice que algun dia no escribimos un fic juntitas eh? que te parece?.. En fin.. amiga de mi alma, te adoro!.. sos super especial `para mi y mi corazoncito.. gracias por haberme enseñado un millon de cosas... y como te dije la ultima vez: se feliz... pronto nos encontraremos de nuevo.. tu amiguita belu-chan =)

**LUNA**: hoooolaa!.. me mato tu rw!.. me pusiste exactamente todo lo que queria escuchar, que bueno que te hayan llegado esa mezcla de sentimientos, asi me imagine los personajes cuando relei el cap.. era lo que queria plasmar.. y este cap que viene lo tiene todo!.. no te lo pierdas porque esta la escena mas importante que enlaza todo con el principio... Gracias lunita por tus rw infaltables, de verdad aprecio de corazon que seas tan exelente lectora.. es un placer para mi. millones de besos..

**LITA JAPON**: reina mia.. final feliz hay, pero drama tendras hasta el ultimo momento jajjaja, y es que me gusta tanto jajajaj.. eso si, por favor no te pierdas el cap 27 que esta la escena mas importante que enlaza todo el fic con el principio. mucho detective, mucho llanto, mucha intensidad... gracias por tu rw!.. un placer tenerte siempre por aca.. un besote y ACTUALIZA! jajajajaj

**USAKO DE CHIBA**: hermanita moxa!.. todas tu preguntas se resuelven en este cap, espero hayas quedado conforme, y me encanto que te hayan llegado los sentimientos sobre todo de serena y de darien, cada uno por su lado, en este cap ya tenes mas jajaja, pero si queres intensidad no te pierdas el cap 27 que es el eslabon que falta para armar el rompecabezas... hay muchas sorpresas todavia jajaja. LA expresion"me dejo la piel de chinita" me encanto jajjaa, me da como una cierta cuota de ternura jajaj y hasta casi te imagino diciendola jajaja, es genial que quieras mas drama, en el 27 lo tendras y por cuota doble... gracias por tus rw!.. eres super adorable hermanita!.. espero no desilucionarte buuu.. hare todo de mi para que eso no suceda.. te adoro!

**LERINNE**: no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso con tus fics! es un HORROR! Y debe haber alguien que solucione ese gran error porque no puede quedar impune.. espero de corazn que puedan solucionarlo, aunque fanfiction suele tener ciertos problemitas mas alla que es confiable, pero no queda justificado bajo ningun punto de vista. En fin... gracias por tu rw hermosa, y no abandorare este fic porque ya esta terminado, no quede tranquila hasta que lo termine hace varios meses ya, aunque siempre hago retoquecitos de redaccion y ese tipo de cosas, no dejare de publicarlo, que bueno que te guste y que decidas seguirlo leyendo... espero no volver a tener problemas para responder sus comentarios que tanto valoro.. gracias hermosa, y como es tu nombre en facebook?.. asi te agregue.. gracias.. un beso gigante!

**USAGUI MAUDITE**: bienvenida! que feliz qeu te hayas quedado enganchada, espero puedas leerlo y avanzar pronto.. Entre a tu perfil para agregarte a mis favoritos y lei tus criterios para escribir fics.. sencillamente impresionante y me dieron muchisimas ganas de leerte.. coincido tanto con vos que hasta te dire que analizo las mismas cuestiones en cada capitulo que publico.. es genial.. me encanto que lo hayas publicado en ese primer pantallazo de tu perfil.. en fin.. gracias por dejar tu rw!..como siempre atesoradamente recibidas..un beso grande!

**XOMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO UN NUEVO CAP, EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE ES INTENSO POR EXELENCIA, ES EL ESLABON QUE PERMITIRA ENLAZAR TODO EL FIC CON LA INTRODUCCION... NO SE LO PIERDAN QUE SE VIENE LO MEJOR..**

**grACIAS POR SU PRESENCIA INCONDICIONAL..**

**.**

**.**

**sailor besos..**

**-Belu-chan-**


	27. Una campana llora en silencio

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo veintisiete**

**.**

**"Una campana llora en silencio"**

**.**

.

"_Cuando leemos sobre mariposas,_

_sobre cañaverales, sobre abejas_

_y que un bello verano se mece sobre esto,_

_preguntamos si existen estas dichas,_

_si no existe un engaño detrás de ello,_

_y también si el laúd del que ellos hablan,_

_con trinos, con aromas, vestidos vaporosos,_

_en donde fingen que se encuentran,_

_es algo cuestionable a otros oídos,_

_un potpourrí engañoso, artificial -_

_la agonía del alma no se engaña."_

_._

"_**Poema Melancolía**__" _

_de Gottfried Benn_

.

.

Agotada… Serena sentía el vacío de quién ha sido desprovisto de corazón… y de oxígeno. Abrumada, con los surcos que habían dejado el lamento y el desahogo sobre su rostro, costosamente se paró y con las piernas tambaleantes y el cuerpo casi sedado por el cansancio se desplazó hasta la mesa de luz que se encontraba al costado de su cama. Miró la copa de vino que… alguien había dejado allí, suponía que ella, pero de todos modos poco le importaba, y se tiró al piso dejándose resbalar sobre la madera dónde apoyó su espalda. Levantó la copa lo suficiente como para que la luz del farol que se encontraba en la calle alcanzara con la amarillenta luz el oscuro contenido. Dejó bailar el líquido observando los reflejos tintos y carmesí que resbalaban por el traslúcido cristal, y con una expresión en su rostro, de como si no estuviera allí, la posó sobre sus labios y lentamente bebió todo el vino. En su nariz, aunque congestionada por las horas de llanto, sintió el aroma ardiente del alcohol, y una delgada gota de color cárdena se deslizó como un pequeño rubí por debajo de sus labios. Serena se dejó quemar por la fuerte bebida sintiéndola llegar hasta su pecho. Sintió un dejo de relajación y consuelo sin saber porqué… decidió que nada era suficiente para ella.

Miró el cristal manchado por la uva fermentada casi con desprecio intolerante y con un torpe movimiento de su mano lo golpeó contra el suelo, rompiéndolo.

Unos segundos pasaron hasta que Serena como un ente sin alma tomó uno de los vidrios repitiendo la misma acción que tiempo atrás había realizado Darien frente a ella, revelándole sus poderes.

.

**Flashback**

**-** Pero… no entiendo… si yo estaba muerta ¿Como es que hoy estoy aquí?-

Darien suspiró profundo -Sabía que preguntarías eso en algún momento… y es algo un poco complicado de explicar.-

Se levantó de la cama lentamente y a la altura de la puerta de la habitación se agachó para levantar uno de los vidrios rotos de las copas. Volvió hacia la cama, Serena se sentó en ella interrogante. Darien se sentó frente suyo, la miró y luego bajó la vista hacia su mano derecha, con la otra mano agarrando el vidrio lo paso medianamente fuerte por la palma de su mano, dejándola sangrar.

Al instante cubrió su entorno con un fulgor dorado y su herida sanó ante la mirada absorta de la muchacha. Consideró que era el momento de ayudarla a recordar…

**Fin flashback**

.

Sonrió con extremada tristeza al recordar que había sido inmensurablemente felíz, en algún tiempo. Presionó el vidrio con fuerza y lentamente lo dejó deslizarse por la piel de sus muñecas rompiéndola.

.

_"La luz vaga... opaco el día;_

_La llovizna cae y moja, con sus hilos penetrantes,_

_la ciudad desierta y fría._

_Por el aire tenebroso ignorada mano arroja_

_un oscuro velo opaco letal melancolía,_

_Y no hay nadie que, en lo íntimo, no se aquiete y se recoja_

_al mirar las nieblas grises de la atmósfera sombría (…)"_

_._

La sangre comenzó a brotar de a borbotones y Serena, anestesiada por el dolor de su alma, solo sintió un leve cosquilleo en las palmas de sus manos y en los dedos. Cortó la otra muñeca con la escasa fuerza que le permitió su mano herida y aún con las venas infringidas solo pudo pensar en que habían desgarrado su vida quitándole lo único que amaba por sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera existir en el universo. La sangre manchó la alfombra, invadió sus ropas, su piel y desplegó un gran charco sobre el piso. Tornándose ya pálida y casi sin conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, sintió amortiguársele los brazos, luego los hombros, y los miembros inferiores. Serena no dimensionó que casi no estaba allí… fantaseó que jugaba con Rinnie y Darien en un jardín hermoso lleno de rosales bajo la luz brillante del sol de primavera. Por detrás de Darien que le sonreía abiertamente divisaba, un tanto difuso, un gran palacio construído de lo que parecía ser cristal, y rodeándolo, un resplandor casi plateado que hipnotizaba a la vista regalando majestuosidad y sensación de paz. Rinnie correteaba hacia ella con un delicado vestidito plateado con bordados de corazones y lunas, que parecían sonreírle. La rubia saltaba como si flotara sobre el viento fresco y húmedo del mágico jardín. Darien acercándose a ella la tomó por el rostro invadiéndola con un exquisito perfume y besándola con el roce de unos labios tibios, gloriosos y sublimes. En su habitación, con los ojos azules entrecerrados y sombríos… nuevamente sonrió, mientras su cuerpo se teñía de palidéz y muerte, mientras su vida dejaba el mundo que tanto había amado y protegido, mientras se iba dejando a Darien en soledad, sin darse cuenta que lo estaba destruyendo al dejarlo coartado en su sueño de ser felíz junto a ella.

Su cuerpo ante la falta de sangre de vez en cuando se contraía en suaves espasmos que ante su poca conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo pasaban desapercibidos. Sus músculos se relajaron de a poco, y su piel se tornó blanca como los jazmines. Su rostro nunca dejó de sonreír hasta despojarse del último respiro de vida… Se fué, soltando el último dejo de aliento por entre sus labios levemente abiertos; el sutil destello de sus pupilas azules se perdió dejando una mirada vacía; La Guerrera de la Luna había finalizado su última batalla… dejándose vencer.

.

.

Terror y miedo.

Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei sintieron la parálisis en su respiración. Un pensamiento turbio atravesó fugáz en cada una de ellas y en milésimas de segundo se miraron entre sí asumiendo que algo no andaba bién. Rei se tomó el pecho, como si fuera a caérsele… y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el piso superior, subió los escalones uno a uno, seguida por el resto… al arribar al piso superior, sintieron el frío penetrante de la muerte… algo que nunca podrían explicar. Amy por primera vez se adelantó y giró la perilla de la puerta de la habitación donde habían dejado a su amiga, y la empujó levemente. Cuando la abertura quedó al descubierto Amy se tapó los labios con las manos para no gritar. Rei pegó un salto y se abalanzó sobre Serena que yacía semisentada sobre el piso bañado en sangre.

_._

_"(…) Y al oír en las alturas_

_Melancólicas y oscuras_

_Los acentos dejativos_

_Y tristísimos e inciertos_

_Con que suenan las campanas,_

_Las campanas plañideras que les hablan a los vivos_

_De los muertos! (…)"_

.

_-¡Demonios Serena!- _Le gritó apesumbrada y furiosa con su amiga mientras se quebraba en llanto. Comenzó zarandearla tomándola por los hombros con la esperanza de que reaccionara. -_ ¡Despiérta Serena! ¡Que has hecho!... ¡Serena tonta!... ¡DESPIERTA!._- Le ordenó.

Lita se arrodilló junto a ella ensuciando el vestido de sus sueños y no le importó. Tomó las muñecas de Serena y las presionó con sus manos intentando detener el flujo de sangre, pero ya era demasiado tarde; posó los dedos sobre la clavícula… y no sintió el pulso. Tuvo las esperanzas de que aún respirara y acercó su oído a los labios ásperos y entreabiertos de la rubia, y en silencio, las demás, pudieron observar las lágrimas consistentes que cayeron por los verdes ojos de la castaña. Mina aún no había atravesado la entrada, había quedado bloqueada a espaldas de Amy que tampoco podía reaccionar. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente de momentos en que Serena había alegrado su vida y le había dado aliento, y no podía conciliar la idea de que Eternal Sailor Moon se haya vencido… ¡No!... ¡No podía ser cierto!.

Amy se dió cuenta de que no estaba ayudando, y metiendo su mano en el intercomunicador lo encendió.

-_L-luna… p-por favor… debes venir urgente a casa de Serena… trae a Artemis, n-no demores… por favor.- _Sin esperar que la gata contestara presionó el botón rojo. No había nada que pudiera explicar por teléfono en ese instante. –_ Es momento de llamar a las Outhers… ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.-_

Rei se desfiguró en una expresión de frustración, casi enojada consigo misma por no haber llegado a tiempo, se maldecía a sí misma, y maldecía a Serena por haber sido tan tonta. La odiaba por ser tan egoísta, y a la vez se moría de ganas por verla sonreír de nuevo. Lita se tomó la cabeza, había quedado totalmente manchada por restos de sangre casi coagulada que con sus propias manos había desparramado por su cuerpo y sus cabellos. Culpable, se dijo a sí misma: "_Darien… lo siento…"._

_._

_"(…) Hoy lo mismo que mañana,_

_Rítmica, igual y sonora;_

_Una campana se queja,_

_Y la otra campana llora,_

_Ésa tiene voz de vieja,_

_Ésta de niña que ora (…)"_

.

Mina vió a Amy pasar por su lado dirigiéndose hacia abajo; Mamá Ikuko debía saber. La rubia sintió un gran nudo en su garganta mientras la confusión la invadía de un sabor amargo; pensó que si ella hubiera tenido que sufrir lo que sufrió Serena, era probable que hubiera tomado la misma decisión… pero le dolió pensar en que no le había importado abandonar a Darien que también sufría por el mismo calvario de haber perdido a su hija. La sintió injusta y se sintió miserable por que no se imaginaba la vida sin ella. Se acercó hacia el escritorio de la habitación y llamó a Haruka. Mientras Rei sollozaba al lado del cadáver de su amiga desangrada, Lita usó el teléfono para llamar a un hospital… a la policía… apreció el agrio y áspero sabor en su boca al pedir ayuda; Serena no iba a volver, y lo que se perdía junto con ella escapaba a la solidaridad y al compromiso de la gente común. ¿Quién iba a poder restaurar la fisura que se había producido en el destino?, ni siquiera ellas, unidas y con poderes extraordinarios… lo intentó, pidió ayuda para que llevaran ese cuerpo, la urna en la que su amiga había conservado su alma pura y su corazón inmenso. Era solo un cuerpo ahora, aunque fuera sagrado… su amiga no estaba allí. Se sintió incapacitada para tocarlo de nuevo, a sabiendas de que mirarlo si quiera le generaba tremenda angustia.

.

.

En otro rincón de la ciudad un teléfono sonó retumbando entre las paredes de una residencia aparentemente vacía. En el baño lujoso de la casona, una mujer escuchó a lo lejos el sonido y sin mostrar demasiada prisa, cerró la ducha y tomó una toalla envolviéndosela en el cuerpo para luego caminar hacia la sala.

El teléfono no dejó de sonar insistentemente, mientras una sensación en la mujer se acrecentaba: inquietud. Levantó el aparato y apretó la tecla verde, para temerosamente arrimarlo a su oreja.

Nadie habló. Escuchó el llanto desconsolado de una muchacha que bién conocía y el silencio dijo mucho.

-_Paso algo terrible… yo... no sé cómo explicarlo… no pudimos detenerla… -_ Mina habló titubeante, en parte intentando debilitar la culpa que sentía en sí misma. No pensó en el temor que la bruteza de la alterada rubia le provocaría.

Haruka inmóvil sobre el mismo lugar, no dudó ni un solo segundo de la persona sobre quién hablaban. -_ ¡Que pasó con ella! _- Presionó con tono firme. Temió porque sabía que no eran buenas noticias. Mil imágenes pasaron por su mente, pero ninguna, con certeza, le revelaron la verdad. Le urgió saber lo que había sucedido para poder hacer algo con inmediatéz… a fín de cuentas siempre hacían algo… eran Sailor Scouts.

Pero desde el otro lado del tubo del teléfono, la información demoró un instante. Mina se secó el rostro con un pañuelo y le habló, con voz temblorosa y explayándose. Haruka escuchó paciente aunque cada palabra dibujó en su rostro expresiones de enojo, impotencia y resignación; sus ojos se encendieron y una furia incontrolable se manifestó sin dar tregua. Sin decir más despegó con furia el teléfono de su oído para lanzarlo con fuerza contra la pared.

El aparato se partió en mil pedazos, desparramando restos de metal y plástico por toda la sala. La impotencia se perpetuó desfigurando el rostro de la mujer, quien cayó fuertemente de rodillas en el suelo. Sus puños chocaron también contra el piso y un solo golpe no fué suficiente para descargar su desbordada emoción. Los nudillos enrojecidos comenzaron a sangrar y las manos de la mujer se entremezclaron temblorosas con el cabello corto y rubio. Se tomó la cabeza con fuerza y desgano, al tiempo que un gemido de dolor se fundía en el aire…

.

_"(…)En las nieblas grises la melancolía,_

_en que la llovizna cae, gota a gota,_

_y con sus tristezas los nervios emboba,_

_y envuelve en un manto la ciudad sombría._

_Ella que ha medido la hora y el día… (…)" _

.

Al cabo de unos segundos, luego de retomar la sensatez, Haruka se calzó unos pantalones y una campera y salió corriendo de la residencia tratando de no pensar atropelladamente.

Corriendo a gran velocidad por la acera, cortó el viento y la lluvia con su cuerpo. Empapada, hizo cuatro cuadras y se sumergió dentro de un gran edificio comercial. Las puertas pesadas de vidrio se cerraron tras ella y ascendió por las escaleras de servicio dos pisos arriba. Un pasillo prácticamente oscuro la separaba de un gran salón con piscina climatizada. Acudió a la presencia de su compañera, partenaire de lucha y amor… buscando las fortalezas que necesitaba.

.

.

Minutos antes, la figura de una mujer se dejaba entrever nadando al fondo de una gran piscina. El movimiento del agua se detuvo por un instante y la mujer emergió a la superficie con la respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos turquesas se revelaron horrorizados y enfebrecidos, y la mujer se arrimó al borde para sostenerse por haber perdido la concentración… y la compostura. Una imagen se había hecho presente en sus sensaciones: _Un grito aterrador, luego vacío… una sombra cubriendo la luna, bañando de tintes rojizos la faz de la tierra. Tokio de cristal se desvanecía bajo un manto de sangre que se derramaba por sus paredes de cristal…_ y la muerte, gélida e imponente, inundó el aire a su alrededor.

Michiru, sentada sobre uno de los bordes de la piscina, se cobijó en una toalla sin dejar de temblar. Sintió retumbar en su cabeza una voz que le hablaba… reconocida, muy cercana: "_Michiru… algo está pasando…"._

_-"Haruka…"- _Susurró por lo bajo. –_ "Lo estoy sintiendo…"-_

Al cabo de unos segundos unos pasos pesados y a gran velocidad anunciaban la pronta llegada de alguien al lugar. Haruka irrumpió agitada. Vió a la muchacha de cabellos turquesas fijamente a los ojos, estos estaban tristes y desesperados. El contacto visual no se cortó, sino hasta que la rubia golpeó fuertemente con un puño la pared negando con la cabeza. Michiru se paró y tirando la toalla al suelo se colocó sobre la malla mojada un vestido deportivo e inmediatamente, como si lo hubieran estado esperando, los lentos pasos de unos tacos de mujer se aproximaron hacia ellas. Detrás de Haruka apareció Setsuna con lágrimas pesadas escapándose de una mirada sombría. En la tranquilidad de su hogar, con Hotaru en brazos, había podido sentir la inquebrantable pena de Serena, viviendo como si fuera ella los últimos segundos de agonía. Disponiendo a cuidado de su padre a la pequeña Hotaru, se dispuso a realizar su transformación, empleando una de las puertas del tiempo para teletransportarse hacia el otro rincón del planeta. Con ambos brazos se ciñó conteniéndose del fuerte dolor que la abrumaba.

Las tres mujeres se reunieron en un trípode y se tomaron de las manos.

Setsuna les mostró lo que había visto…

.

.

Sobre una calle húmeda de la _Ciudad Número 10 _en _Tokio_**,** entre el barullo de sirenas, murmullos de personas y periodistas, varios vehículos obstaculizaron la entrada de una pintoresca casa familiar: La casa de los Tsukino.

Un _**BMW**_ negro, con vidrios polarizados estacionó, debido al bloqueo del paso, a mitad de la calle.

La llovizna, ahora leve, mojaba el lugar con tranquilidad mientras truenos silenciosos se dejaban ver a lo lejos, sobre el cielo cargado.

Un hombre corpulento, de buena presencia, de ojos pequeños y bigote, elegantemente cubierto por un sobretodo gris, hizo caso omiso a la lluvia al descender soberbiamente de su automóvil para dirigirse al oficial de policía que apresuradamente corría a recibirlo. Un par de palabras fueron cruzadas por los dos hombres, mientras caminaban en dirección a la puerta de la casa.

Sobre la vereda un grupo de personas se arrimó para husmear, y mientras comentaban entre ellos, cámaras de televisión enfocaron los diferentes planos de la casa, y algunos micrófonos y teléfonos celulares acosaron a quienes parecían tener más información.

Una cinta amarilla rodeaba el paso. Los hombres pasaron por debajo con gran agilidad y se acercaron a la puerta dónde uniformados entraban y salían con instrumental de trabajo.

_-Buenas noches Detective Futoshi-_

El detective asintió con la cabeza al oficial que pasó junto a él y con un esbozo de sonrisa acompañó el saludo, casi por mera cordialidad.

Ingresó. Sus zapatos formales rechinaron sobre el mosaico plastificado de las baldosas ya sucio por el paso del personal y la vereda embarrada.

En un primer pantallaza general pudo observar que la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones. Chequeó los restos de copas sucias, aperitivos y globos que sobraron de lo que pareció ser una fiesta de cumpleaños y palpó la libreta en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Al internarse en la vivienda, observó un grupo de personas preocupadas dispersas por la sala. Sentadas sobre los sillones, una joven peliazul y una rubia coqueta con un gran moño rojo cabizbajas; en la mesa, una mujer mayor de cabello azul y delantal de cocina junto a una muchacha castaña de coleta que le acercaba un vaso de agua con extrema actitud de cuidado y cariño. En el piso, alejada de las demás, una morocha de ojos negros y penetrantes que miraba hacia la lejanía a través del vidrio del ventanal… con una condición de aflicción y tristeza. Dispersos por la casa, agentes de la policía hablaban y tomaban nota sobre lo que acontecía en el lugar. Futoshi rezongó de la burocracia: mucho papeleo y poca actitud profesional. Podía apostar que la mitad mas uno de los que estaban allí aún no habían concluído las prácticas… estaba seguro que muchos detalles los habían pasado por alto, porque solo se interesaban por el procedimiento formal… pero sinceramente no le importaba porque estaba acostumbrado a cerrar los casos por sí mismo, sin embargo, lo que sí temía, era que hubieran contaminado la escena del crimen por ignorancia, o ineptitud.

Tomó el expediente que le ofrecía un hombre serio de traje que se acercó con cara de situación al verlo. Sin decir palabra lo ojeó rápidamente: un informe improvisado, lo cuál era lógico y aceptable puesto que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que llegaron al lugar. Lo examinó con respeto. Percatándose de que tenía la cantidad de datos suficiente como para empezar: hora aproximada en que aconteció el suceso, quienes estaban presentes, qué presuponían o qué datos más o menos podían aportar que fueran significativos. Un par de oficiales de alto rango habían entrevistado a las mujeres presentes, sin embargo, Futoshi lo haría de nuevo… después.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo al piso superior. Tres hombres y una mujer tomaban muestras en la escena y al ver al detective se hicieron a un lado. Lo veían poco, pero lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que no solo era respetado, sino que además era demasiado meticuloso al investigar y sobre todo: No le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba pensando.

Futoshi frunció el ceño, observó todo cuanto estaba a la vista. Se arrimó a la ventana, luego al balcón, volvió al centro de la habitación y se agachó. De cuchillas analizó los restos, asintiendo con la cabeza satisfactoriamente para sí mismo.

Los presentes lo siguieron con la mirada detenidamente, curiosos, sin poder descubrir lo que sucedía en sus pensamientos... se preguntaban si habría encontrado alguna pista importante que permitiera descubrir lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación.

El detective se tomó un buen rato para mirar el suelo, algo que la mayoría pasaba por alto y era un convencido de que la perspectiva decía mucho, por lo que observó los alrededores desde abajo, una y otra vez. Frunció el ceño y los labios mientras estudiaba los detalles posibles e importantes… Se levantó y sin responder a las preguntas que se elaboraban en las cabezas de los oficiales que lo observaban, salió de la habitación dejando a los presentes proseguir con su trabajo.

En el piso inferior, los oficiales que tomaban nota le acercaron a Futoshi dos libretas. Este las tomó y murmuró algo en el oído del _oficial Nº2_ mientras éste, inclinando la cabeza le prestaba toda su atención. – _"Primero quiero hablar con la jovencita de cabello corto. Tráela" –_ Le ordenó.

La gente en la habitación los miraba, intentando descifrar lo que sucedería a continuación.

El oficial Nº2 se acercó a la mesa comedor, acomodó dos sillas en ella y luego se acercó a una de las presentes: Amy.

-"_Señorita… por favor, tome asiento_"- Le indicó con la mano su lugar y la joven asintió un tanto dubitativa ante la mirada de recelo de las demás.

Pasivamente obedeció, se levantó del sillón donde estaba y caminó lenta pero decididamente hacia la mesa. El detective Futoshi sentado en la cabecera la observó detenidamente y luego bajó la mirada a las primeras hojas de la libreta para interrogarla… Sin saber, que había un pacto de silencio entre las 5 mujeres.

-"_Señorita_…"- El detective buscó en la libreta y volvió la vista a la muchacha – _"Mizuno… necesito que me cuente todo lo que pasó, inclusive detalles de estos últimos meses… veo que sobre ello no ahondaron mis colegas..."-_

Amy frunció el seño por el comentario irónico y sobre todo incómodo que acababa de escuchar, e inmediatamente comenzó a responder sin darle importancia. _–"Eh…bueno… yo, la verdad es que no pasé mucho tiempo en Tokio, yo vivo en EEUU ahora porque estoy estudiando allí. En esta última mitad del año, yo solo ví a las chicas para las fiestas de fín de año. Pasamos casi todo el día juntas esa sola semana que yo estuve allí. Inclusive los tres días de festejo del año nuevo. Ese último día, recuerdo que estábamos organizando el viaje, lo habíamos pensado el mismo día en que yo viaje para América, y eso fué 4 años atrás… sin embargo lo tuvimos que postergar nuevamente, puesto que… entenderá que se requiere mucho dinero para hacer un viaje tan largo…"-_

_-"Sí, claro…"-_

_-"El hecho es… que no puedo contarle nada sino hasta el día en que me encontré con ellas en el aeropuerto de Miami, puesto que no lo sé…"-_

_-"Ajá… volvamos a ese año nuevo que usted me relata… ¿Solo de eso hablaron ese día?"-_

-"_Si, solo eso como importante… el viaje, también nos pusimos al tanto de nuestras vidas, pero nada extraño a lo que acostumbrábamos a hablar. Luego las chicas llegaron y nos pusimos a atenderlas… estaban un poco descompuestas, asi que luego…"- _El detective no la dejó terminar.

_-"Disculpe… ¿quiénes llegaron?"-_

_-"¡Ah!, perdón, Lita Kino y Mina Aino, ellas también viajaron con Serena."- _Dijo señalando a las dos muchachas con sutileza. – _"Somos amigas desde los comienzos de la preparatoria. Grandes amigas por cierto"_- Sonrió débilmente.

El hombre de bigotes dubitó por un momento. – _Señorita… ¿podría decirme algo sobre lo que pasó aquí esta noche?"-_

Amy comenzó a temblar evidentemente, no de nervios… sino de tensión. El recordar aquel instante en que vió a la rubia de coletas desangrada en el suelo de su habitación era demasiado fuerte incluso para una persona capáz de racionalizar hasta sus propios sentimientos. Pensó en el 'para qué´ le servía su inteligencia ahora… si no podía solucionar absolutamente nada. – _"…E-esta noche habíamos puesto en marcha la sorpresa que con tanto tiempo habíamos planificado para Serena. El día de su cumpleaños era el día más importante de todo el año… ella lo esperaba con ansias como si fuera una niña…y de alguna manera todas compartíamos con ella esa felicidad. Preparamos la decoración con complicidad de su madre y preparamos juegos y regalos… yo… planifiqué este viaje con mucha anticipación… solo quería estar con ella y verla felíz… No sé en qué momento, ella subió a la habitación… estábamos distraídas con el juego. Escuchamos un grito, era ella… estaba nerviosa, alterada… y-yo… n-ninguna de nosotras sabe porqué, sinceramente pensamos que se le pasaría que era mejor dejarla sola... Nos echó de su habitación… y… y cuando volvimos…"-_ Amy no terminó el relato, no porque no quiso, sino porque estaba de más la conclusión. Se quebró en llanto, y el detective suspiró procesando la información en su cabeza.

_-"Bién Señorita Mizuno… creo que es suficiente. Gracias por su disponibilidad. Me gustaría tener su consentimiento para contactarme con usted si necesito hacerle nuevas preguntas…"- _Esperó a que ella contestara para comenzar a tomar notas en su libreta.

-"_S-si… permiso_."- Se levantó de la silla y se refugió en los brazos de Mina que la esperaba para darle su contención.

.

El oficial se acercó hacia la joven de ojos verdes y señaló a Futoshi diciéndole que necesitaba hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. Lita lo ignoró y se encaminó hacia la mesa deseando que todo terminara rápido.

El detective, seriamente se levantó apenas de la silla y le estiró la mano. – _"Señorita Kino, Soy el Detective Futoshi… lamento su pérdida"-. _Lita asintió con flojedad. – _"No quisiera privarlas mucho de su tiempo, por eso trataré de que esto se solucione lo más rápido posible. Bién... sé que le resultará poco relevante mi pregunta, pero ¿Podría decirme como conoció a la víctima?" -_

_-"Es… complicado de explicar. Perdone, me resulta incómodo llamarle víctima. Es mi amiga…_" – Y luego de tomarse un momento intentó responder despreocupadamente. –"_… digamos que estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos. Yo conocí a Serena camino a la escuela, hace muchísimo tiempo. Unos tipos estaban molestándola y yo la ayudé. Al llegar a mi nueva escuela, la encontré allí… o mejor dicho…"- _Sonrió_. –"…ella me encontró. Fue muy amable y divertida y nos hicimos amigas al instante."-_

_-"Su amiga Amy Mizuno me contó de un viaje relativamente reciente a América. ¿Recuerda algo de ese viaje?"-_

_-"Claro que sí… cómo podría olvidarlo. Muchas cosas significativas para mi vida sucedieron entonces…"-_

_-"¿Qué hizo Serena durante el viaje? Es decir… ¿cómo lo vivió?. Lo pregunto porque, según los datos que conseguí de ella, era una muchacha bastante convencional, de un grupo reducido de personas a quienes frecuentaba y una vida sana. Por la experiencia que me brindó mi trabajo, puedo decir que generalmente los últimos meses son decisivos en casos de muertes de este tipo. Aún no podemos determinar, por más que en apariencia lo sea, que haya sido un suicidio… y si así lo fuere, sería extraña la decisión, tan repentina, de quitarse la vida, considerando que las cosas le iban bastante bién. Sabrá comprender que me intriga ese viaje, tan reciente… y no se porqué me late que puede tener algo que ver. Un viaje así… puede resultar significativo… ¿No cree?.._."- Le otorgó un tiempo considerable para contestar a pesar de que no le quitó la mirada de encima… de alguna manera, el hombre buscaba alguna especie de reacción que le corroborara su hipótesis.

Lita vaciló un momento. No estaba completamente segura sobre lo que debía contestar. –"_En realidad la notamos mucho más tranquila que en días anteriores; en algún momento, mientras aún estábamos en el avión, lo charlamos en el grupo. Serena solía parecer angustiada… a veces melancólica… Pero en ese exacto momento durante el viaje, parecía que la pasaba bastante bien; bromeábamos, hacíamos planes… nos divertimos mucho... ¡Y es más!, nos agradeció por haber compartido con ella aquellos malos momentos. Ella "explícitamente" nos contó que ya se sentía mejor y que presentía que "ese" iba a ser un buén viaje. En realidad, todas notamos que sus ánimos estaban volviendo a ser lo que 6 años atrás fueron, veíamos los rastros de esa Serena alegre y enamoradiza…"_- Cuando terminó de hablar sus pensamientos se remontaron a la imagen de Serena en el avión.

_**Flashback**_

_El avión comenzó a despegar, los oídos se taparon, la sensación de vértigo invadió los cuerpos y luego de un par de temblores dentro del avión todo se estabilizó. Por la ventanilla podían verse tan de cerca las nubes que casi podían tocarse, la ciudad se veía cada vez mas pequeña, podían verse los surcos entre los campos, las carreteras, las plantaciones de arroz, la ciudad… todo se iba alejando de a poco._

_Las amigas disfrutaban del paisaje, con un toque de nostalgia por la ausencia, pero con la expectativa de un viaje a un continente lejano, a un país desconocido… y las ansias de ver a Amy por primera vez en su nuevo hogar._

_Lita viró para mirar a Serena. A pesar de su intranquilidad por la altura se veía… ¿alegre?. Esa era una palabra que la castaña había aprendido a emplear cada vez que se refería a su princesa. Desde que le habían quitado lo único que le daba fuerzas para luchar fervientemente contra todo, y aunque (por suerte) no tenía conciencia de ello, la palabra "felíz" quedaba algo grande para definirla. Lita la había visto felíz, …¡Oh! ¡sí que lo era!... lo fué mucho tiempo atrás cuando vió concretado su anhelo de comprometerse con el hombre que había amado desde hacía miles de milenios atrás. La vió felíz cuando además de salvar el universo entero había logrado proteger a sus amigas devolviéndoles sus hermosas vidas; la había visto felíz… cuando en su fiesta de casamiento, les había comunicado que por fín estaba creciendo Rinnie dentro de ella… Ella había conocido la felicidad plena, aunque no la recordara. En ese momento, Serena, su amiga tan amada… estaba simplemente "alegre"; pero Lita debía reconocer que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así._

_**Fin flashback**_

.

Futoshi interrumpió sus pensamientos. – "_Sé que no es un buén momento pero… ¿Tiene usted alguna idea que nos permita explicar este trágico desenlace?"- _

El detective, aún se mostraba esperanzado por obtener algún dato clave que le permitiera comenzar a reconstruir los hechos cruciales que llevaron a la hermosa muchacha a la muerte. Todo era muy confuso, los testimonios de las personas mas cercanas aportaban poco, y hasta tenían tintes encubridores, que el detective sospechó sin certezas. La familia aún no estaba preparada para asumir esa muerte; aparentemente, nunca se hubieran imaginaron una actitud así de su pequeña.

Lita llorando desconsoladamente, no arrancó la mirada del suelo. El rimmel de los ojos se había corrido manchando no solo el rostro pálido de la muchacha, sino el blanco pañuelo que intentaba contener las pesadas lágrimas que se derramaban sin piedad.-"_No… no lo sé." _–

Ocultando con impotencia, en lo profundo de su pecho y su garganta… la razón que conocía.

.

La siempre tan alegre Mina Aino, con su gran moño rojo y sus cabellos claros y radiantes, esta vez se ocultaba bajo una apariencia silente y taciturna. Se encontraba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta mirando hacia el exterior. Había visto a Lita con la miranda ensombrecida hablando con el detective, y sintió ganas de escapar de allí. Salió a tomar un poco de aire, pero aún llovía y se conformó con quedarse en el zaguán. Observó la noche gris, teñida por los destellos azules y rojos de los vehículos oficiales y la ambulancia. La gente pasaba frente a ella como en cámara lenta. Recordó horas antes, la pequeña reunión que tuvieron las inners a pocos segundos de ver a Serena sin vida.

_**Flashback**._

_-"La policía viene en camino…"- Dijo Lita acercándose al living donde estaban todas reunidas, incluso Ikuko. La mujer había llorado tanto que su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Amy atinó a recomendarle una pequeña dosis de un calmante para tranquilizarla, y por ello… en parte, era como si no se encontrara allí. No obstante disponía de la energía suficiente como para encontrarse al tanto de la conversación que era de vital importancia._

_-"Bueno… ¿y qué haremos?... algo tenemos que decir."- Amy encontró por respuesta un meditabundo silencio. Miró a cada una y pudo comprobar que se encontraban cabizbajas, como si no tuvieran interés por responder. Casi perdió la paciencia. –"… ¿y bien?..."- No era común escucharla con ese tono de voz. Las muchachas se pusieron incómodas, ante la exigencia de la peliazul, aunque la verdad, no sabían exactamente qué contestar. _

_-"Pero Amy… ¡¿cómo explicaremos que Serena perdió una hija que ya conocía, que su marido la trajo de vuelta de la muerte, pero que tuvo que irse para evitar que Serena recordara el futuro a dónde en algún momento viajó y que por eso fue el sueño más anhelado de su vida, pero que sus ganas de vivir terminaron porque se dió cuenta, quién sabe cómo, que su posibilidad de realizarlo se destruyó junto a la vida de su hija, cuya muerte, sus amigas y su familia le ocultaron tanto tiempo?"- Mina se encontraba un tanto irritable por la presión que generaba todo. Pensó que la situación que acababa de relatar brutamente, escondía algo de irónico, más allá de la tragedia. Luego de esto las cuatro se quedaron pensantes, ya que a pesar del dolor, algo importante les preocupaba: su identidad como sailor scouts._

_Por fín Lita habló. Su maduréz le permitía mirarlo todo desde un nivel más elevado y las muchachas tenían siempre los oídos bién abiertos cuando iban a escucharla hablar. – "No podemos contarlo todo. Debemos pensar en algo en lo que todas acordemos. Cuanto menos se investigue esto mucho mejor: Menos cabos sueltos, menos investigación… y menos probabilidades de que descubran quienes somos en realidad. Sobre todo protegeremos a Serena y a su familia. Ojalá todo se olvide pronto… Darien ya debería estar aquí…"- Concluyó con preocupación mirando hacia la ventana que daba a la calle._

_-"Pobre Darien…"- Sollozó Rei. Aún no podía dejar su pena de lado. La sacerdotisa encubiertamente pensaba en su propio dolor, y aunque pensaba en cuánto mayor sería el sufrimiento de Darien, no lograba darse cuenta de que Darien ya la había visto morir. Amy se arrimó a ella y posó la mano en su hombro… la conocía tanto como a ella misma y las palabras estaban de más. _

_-"Rei… es momento de actuar con la cabeza… ya no nos queda nada, solo protegernos a nosotras mismas. Solo hablando con Darien sabremos qué hacer…"- Lita pensó que decir eso era suficiente._

_Amy se dió cuenta de que Rei pensaría cualquier cosa. Cuando se trataba de Serena, era lo más comprometido y sentimental que había en esta tierra, más allá de que en lo cotidiano la hubiese tratado mal. Por eso pensó oportuno intervenir, sabía que pronto se abriría eco a una discusión… y era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento. – "No es frialdad Rei… debemos tener valor para afrontar esto…"- No terminó de hablar porque Rei la interrumpió._

_-"¡No!... ¡No puede ser que no tengamos alternativa!"- _

_**Fin flashback **_

**.**

_."Mina… ¡Mina!"- _

La rubia reaccionó y vió que Lita estaba frente suyo hablándole con seriedad. –_ "Debes ir… es tu turno"-_

Mina asintió un tanto disconforme e ingresó nuevamente a la casa. La consigna era: hablar poco, nada que se relacione con su doble identidad, y "No sé absolutamente nada sobre el porqué Serena tomó esa decisión.". _-"Hablar poco… hablar poco"- _Se susurró a sí misma mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor. Se sentó junto al Detective y éste obvio las introducciones formales iniciando el interrogatorio directamente.

_-"Señorita Aino, por favor, cuénteme algo sobre Serena Tsukino, ¿Cómo era ella?"-_

Mina suspiró repitiendo esas tres condiciones nuevamente en su cabeza. Cuando se sintió segura comenzó a hablar. –"Sere es… _fué una muchacha alegre… siempre bromeábamos juntas"– _Comentó con tristeza _–"…siempre confiábamos una en la otra. Es curioso que a pesar de haber sido la última en llegar al grupo, haya creado tan fuerte lazo con ella… Yo la quiero mucho y siempre lo haré, sé que ella siempre sintió lo mismo por mí. Pero… ella nunca se mereció las cosas malas que le pasaron… es injusto… le tocó sufrir y aún así fue la persona mas adorable y agradecida que conocimos."-_

_-"¿Le tocó sufrir?, ¿cuándo?"-_

Mina se dió cuenta que había metido la pata. –"_N-no… a veces."-_

_-"¡Cuándo!"-_

Intentó mentir para cubrirse. –"_N-no lo sé… a veces, cuando no aprobaba los exámenes, cuando se obnubilaba con sujetos extraños que luego se daba cuenta que no valían la pena, cuando su hermano la trataba mal… cuando…"- _Pensó en la tristeza de Serena esperando las cartas de Darien desde Nueva York, que nunca llegaron.

_-"Señorita Aino, por favor, termine las frases… esto se está haciendo demasiado extenso."-_

Mina bajó el tono de voz porque se sintió regañada. Pensó que no estaba haciendo las cosas bién y miró de reojo a sus amigas buscando su apoyo. Lita la miró desde atrás y le sonrió tiernamente. Mina sintió unas gotas de aliento. _–"N-no lo sé… lo que sí puedo decirle es que no tenía motivos para tomar la decisión que tomó, si así hubiera sido, ¡nosotras lo hubiéramos sabido_!"– Concluyó con firmeza. El detective frunció el seño.

_-"¿Conoce si Serena Tsukino tuvo alguna relación de noviazgo, algún muchacho que frecuentara su casa, o con quien saliera?"-._

Mina se mordió los labios y luego de pensar por un segundo respondió –"_N-no… n-no, que yo sepa no…"-_

_-"… peeero?"_- El detective desconfió. _–"…¡termine la frase por favor!"- _Le dijo con impaciencia.

-"_No, no hay ningún "pero" simplemente intento hacer memoria.- _Respondió Mina ya sacada de quicio_. - Serena no se relacionó con ningún muchacho desde que la conozco, ¡estoy segura!."_–.

-"_Por favor… cuénteme del viaje_."- Futoshi odiaba los interrogatorios así, no entendía porqué a la gente le costaba tanto responder unas cuantas preguntas. Sabía que podía deberse a la presión o los nervios, pero la mayoría de las veces aseguraba que mentían. Quería darle una oportunidad a Mina dejándola corroborar lo que Lita y Amy habían relatado, y esperaba que así fuera. Mina relató, casi con lujo de detalles, el viaje entero… hasta antes de encontrarse con Darien claro!.

El detective cuestionó un tanto desconfiado –"_Usted me dijo que Serena no había mantenido ninguna relación formal con un hombre... ¿Me va a decir que ninguno de esos muchachos con los que iban a encontrarse esa noche en la fiesta de playa cortejó con Serena?"-_

Mina se sintió un tanto molesta con la pregunta, y una cierta incomodidad se dejó notar en sus palabras –"_Claro que no._"- Afirmó por fín con suavidad –"_No le puedo explicar las razones ahora, pero lo que puedo decirle es que Serena no entabló relación alguna con los muchachos. Ellos eran cuatro, y cortejaron con todas, menos con Serena, quizás ella, tomó una actitud frente a ellos que les dió la pauta de que no quería saber nada sobre tener alguna relación... no lo sé, Serena siempre fue muy particular. ¡Es más!, que yo recuerde, durante la fiesta nosotras bailamos y ella disfrutó mucho de estar en el balcón… a veces es un poco extraña, casi no parece una chica normal. Tomamos algunos tragos, no lo niego, pero es totalmente confiable lo que le digo: Serena jamás nos mentiría nada…¡jamás!, y si ella dijo que estuvo en el balcón, estuvo en el balcón, por más que alguien piense lo contrario_."-

-"_Muy bien señorita Aino, creo que es suficiente por el momento. Le agradezco su cooperación."- _El detective comenzó a acomodar la libreta que llevaba en las manos, para luego dar señales a la muchacha de que podía levantarse de su silla.

Mina con un nudo en la garganta que no podía desvanecer se quebró, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, Amy acudió para contenerla. Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente, llorando desconsoladas, arrepentidas y la amargura inevitable dominó a todo el salón.

Rei apartada del resto miraba por la ventana. Lita salió del baño, se había lavado la cara, pero sus ojos la delataban. Vió a Rei y se acercó. Se apoyó a su lado, también mirando la noche lluviosa por la ventana. Sintieron que alguien se acercaba a ellas y viraron para encontrarse con el oficial que secundaba a Futoshi. El hombre miró a Rei y ésta se encaminó para terminar con todo eso de una buena vez.

El detective la miró de arriba abajo cuando se acercó. Quedó parada al lado de la silla y él le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara. Ésta obedeció en silencio.

_-"Señorita Hino, ¿Cuénteme sobre su relación con Serena?. Es de suma importancia conocer con quienes se relacionaba. Usted entenderá…"-._

_-"Bueno, queda claro que eramos muy amigas ¿o no?"_- Reprochó Rei a la insistencia del detective por justificarlo todo. Había hablado con Lita y Amy sobre sus interrogatorios y más o menos sabía por dónde venía la mano. – _"¡No sé porqué tantas preguntas!_"- Comentó irritada. Cuando se serenó habló más abiertamente. _-"Solíamos pelear mucho de niñas, pero la relación con ella cambió con el pasar de los años. Éramos más confidentes y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas. ¿Éramos amigas? No. Éramos casi hermanas."- _Concluyó de mala forma.

El detective nuevamente pidió el relato del viaje. La morocha rezongó por la irrelevancia de la solicitud, pero obedeció, al igual que sus tres amigas.

En medio del relato, el detective incrédulo se exaltó _–"¿Me quiere decir que durante la fiesta no estuvieron ni un solo minuto con Serena?"- _Futoshi no podía entender que Serena haya permanecido absolutamente sola en un lugar desconocido cuando había viajado de vacaciones con sus amigas. Era absurdo, pero un detalle tan ínfimo como ese, interrogándolo a fondo, podía revelar increíblemente gran cantidad de cosas, y ésa era su teoría. Las cuatro historias lo corroboraron; ahora bién, el detective tenía dos opciones que analizar: O era realmente lo que pasó, (aunque nadie sepa explicar exactamente donde estuvo la rubia en ese ínterin) o las cuatro mentían, lo que indicaría que se habían puesto de acuerdo para ocultar quién sabe qué.

Rei apenada y vacilante respondió _–"Si... NO!, es decir… durante toda la fiesta no, si estuvimos con ella al final y volvimos juntas a la casa de Amy; en un momento de la fiesta ella fue al baño y bueno… demoró, yo me fuí a bailar con John, nadie pensó en Serena en ese momento puesto q deducíamos que estaba con el resto; el problema surgió cuando después comentamos entre nosotras y descubrimos que ella no había estado con ninguna de las cuatro."- _Rei bajó los decibeles en su tono de voz y luego agregó–"Yo… quiero terminar con esta tortura. Déjeme decirle algo: yo no entiendo porqué paso esto. Fué inesperado. Y yo no tuve nada que ver porque Serena nunca dió señales que me hicieran pensar que haría algo así… estoy profundamente dolida... yo... Yo…simplemente no lo entiendo..."- y su voz se quebró.

La muchacha se encontraba cabizbaja y sollozando. El detective esperó un largo rato… sin dejar de analizar a la sospechosa. "Sospechosa", sí, porque todas las que estaban ahí lo eran. Futoshi afirmaba que una persona que se suicida, no está media hora antes festejando felíz su cumpleaños… y luego simplemente se mata. Sabía que en algo estaban mintiendo y él averiguaría "qué" era y "porqué" lo hacían.

_-"¿Cómo era Serena Tsukino?" _– Habló por fín.

La muchacha demoró en reaccionar. El detective pasó los dedos juguetonamente por sus bigotes… su actitud era paciente, ansiaba conocer cada detalle mínimo de la que fué vida de la muchacha de los chonguitos. La morocha levantó el rostro, sus párpados estaban decaídos, sus mejillas rosadas y los surcos de las lágrimas derramadas revelaban su estado de ánimo.

No pasaron muchos minutos desde que el detective enunció la pregunta, pero la muchacha demoró en contestar. Rei recordó la imagen de Serena en esa mañana al lado del portón en su primer día de playa: Su sonrisa era sincera y felíz, sus ojos a pesar de las lentes oscuras, tenían un brillo que en ese momento Rei admiró a través de los cristales, ¿o lo percibió quizás?. No recordaba haberla visto tan felíz desde...*

Rei ahora sonreía a la vista del detective, pero sus ojos se tornaron de repente llorosos _-"Serena fué… no sé como podría explicarlo…"- _Miró hacia un costado e ignorando la mirada de Futoshi reflexionó sincera –"_Fué la persona más alegre que conocí. Una mujer muy especial, y años atrás, fue la niña más soñadora y perseverante. Siempre dió todo de sí por los demás, sé que… "_- Quedándose pensativa y recordando los sacrificios de Sailor Moon _–"… si hubiera tenido que dar su vida por otros, lo hubiera hecho sin lugar a dudas. Siempre fué una persona con una fortaleza interior destacable. Pero su vida dió un giro muy doloroso para ella. Sus sueños se derrumbaron, y ni ella, ni nosotras, estábamos preparadas para enfrentar la situación… se vino abajo, se transformó en una persona cabizbaja y muchas veces lloraba sin razones. Nosotras la acompañábamos, pero… no había nada que ella tuviera para decirnos más que "me siento triste y no se porqué"_. _Por ahí la perdíamos en medio de una conversación y siempre podíamos encontrarla en la terraza o en el patio, en las noches de luna y en silencio… el viaje fué un cambio tan rotundo para ella… que con toda la sinceridad de mi alma, puedo decirle que pensé que ya nunca más la veríamos llorar. Y me equivoqué."-_

.

.

Darien, Benji y Josh se encontraban varados en medio de la carretera… junto al taxista. Prácticamente dentro del capot, intentaban encontrar la falla que había provocado que el vehículo se descompusiera. Darien maldijo cien y mil veces, pero trataba de mantener la compostura. Gracias a todos los santos, Josh no solo sabía de autos importados y diseño, sino también algo de mecánica, y con las pocas herramientas que tenían se puso a trabajar con la ayuda de los demás.

Habían llamado a varias compañías de transporte pero ninguna tenía móviles a disposición. Darien les habló de su urgencia por conseguir alguien que lo llevara hacia el otro rincón de la ciudad, pero la telefonista le explicó que dada la situación climática, ningún chofer aceptaba poner en riesgo su vehículo. No obstante, le ofreció por fax los números de aquellos taxistas que pertenecían a la compañía y le deseó suerte. _–"Quizás alguno con buén corazón ofrezca ese gran sacrificio"- _Dijo antes de colgar con simpatía. Darién sonrió por compromiso y le agradeció.

Intentó con cada uno de los números explicando su situación, pero cordialmente en algunas ocasiones, colgando sin explicar nada en otras, uno a uno de los números tuvieron que ser tachados. Unas cuantas líneas antes del llegar al final, se topó con la voz de un amable hombre mayor, Darien explicó, casi rogando esta vez, que necesitaba un móvil con tremenda urgencia, y que ofrecía pagar lo que fuese a cambio del transporte. El hombre vaciló, pero pareció compadecerse del muchacho. Le pidió la dirección y en poco más de 20 minutos arribó a la puerta del edificio donde esperaban los tres muchachos.

Dicho y hecho, como dijo la telefonista, el temporal encalló el carro en medio de una avenida desolada. El dueño suspiró con desgano, pero presintiendo el hecho, no renegó.

Totalmente mojados por la lluvia y cargados de impaciencia, pasaron las últimas 2 horas desde que salieron del departamento a merced del temporal. Parecía como si el universo se hubiera complotado para que no llegaran a destino, y pensar que Darien planificó todo su viaje pura y exclusivamente para pasar junto a Serena el día de su cumpleaños.

-"_Es el agua… que entró por el caño de escape…_"- Comentó Josh pasándose la mano por la cara intentando sacarse un poco el agua que le chorreaba desde el cabello. La lluvia seguía, aunque más ligera y los 4 hombres empapados, por insuficiencias de las bocacalles, también tenían agua hasta las rodillas, lo cuál ahora era un problema secundario. _-"La única solución es esperar a que se seque… esto de aquí también está mojado."- _Dijo señalando algo bajo el capot. – _"No llevaría mucho tiempo normalmente, la idea sería agarrar una carretera menos inundada… o no, y esperar aquí a que se seque, como dije antes... pero creo que con la llovizna eso será imposible. A no ser que tengamos a mano un secador de cabellos…"- _Sonrió graciosamente por su propio chiste y buscó cuorum en las miradas de los 3 hombres totalmente serios que se encontraban a su par, pero lo miraron fijamente dándole a entender que no era momento de bromas. Josh se sintió incomprendido… y un poco abochornado también. Luego pensó: _"En primer lugar sería insólito que lleváramos un secador de cabellos con nosotros; Segundo: ¿Dónde lo enchufaríamos?, Y tercero… correríamos el riesgo de electrocutarnos… ¡que idea tan tonta! ¡Pero fue un chiste!". _Y nuevamente rió para sí mismo: "_Seguía siendo gracioso". _Benji lo interrumpió.

_-"¿Estamos lejos aún?... creo que deberíamos caminar o no llegaremos nunca..."-_

Darien asintió. – _"Nos quedan unas quince cuadras, pero no tenemos alternativa. Andando."_ – Metió la mano en el bolsillo y pagó al taxista con un billete mojado. –"Quédese con el cambio. Gracias por aceptar traernos en medio de este temporal."-

El taxista sonrió sincero y los 3 hombres iniciaron camino. Josh se dió vuelta sonriente desde lo lejos. El taxista se encontraba con el capot del auto parado abierto en medio la carretera, con el motor lleno de agua, la ropa mojada y seguramente con poca disposición a pasar la noche lejos de su caliente cama y en la oscuridad de la noche, pero no obstante… – _"Buena suerte con eso ¿eh?_"- Le gritó intentando ser amable, para luego seguir caminando. Benji miró a Darien compartiendo la idea de que su amigo definitivamente no tenía tacto para los chistes en malos momentos. Josh no tenía remedio, y Darien nunca supo porqué, cuando lo conoció, no podía sacarse a Mina de la cabeza… pero hoy lo entendía: eran tal para cuál.

Darien condenó por lo bajo, ya que con las calles así de inundadas, llegar a la casa de Serena les iba a llevar por lo menos una hora más… Negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación, pero exprimiendo un poco su camisa tomó nuevamente coraje, sabiendo que ya faltaba poco.

.

_"(…) La campana del relo_

_suena, suena, suena ahora,_

_y dice que ella marcó,_

_con su vibración sonora,_

_de los olvidos, la hora… (…)"_

.

.

.

*.*.*.*

*.*

.

* * *

**NOTA**: Poema **"Dia de difuntos"** de **José Asunción Silva**

**SIENTO MUCHACHAS QUE HAYA SIDO TAN LARGO EL CAP, ES QUE NO PODÍA CORTARLO. LOS PRÓXIMOS SERÁN ASÍ, PORQUE LA HISTORIA YA ESTA EN LOS MOMENTOS CULMINES Y PUEDO ASEGURARLES QUE AHORA SE VIENE LO MEJOR. LO DIJE MUCHAS VECES, PERO ESTOY REALMENTE CONTENTA CON MI AVANCE EN LA REDACCIÓN Y AHORA PUEDO DEDICAR MAS TIEMPO A LAS EDICIONES. ESPERO ESTEN SATISFECHAS. NO SE OLVIDEN SUS RW POR FAVOR, SON EXTREMADAMENTE IMPORTANTES PARA MI, USTEDES QUE ESCRIBEN FICS DEBEN SABER LO ESPERADAS QUE RESULTAN. GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME SIEMPRE..**

**.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**.**

**SRNKIKI****: **Hola muñeca, Bienvenida jeje, aún cuando hace tiempo que vienes leyendo, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo. Gracias por haberte animado a escribirme, realmente lo aprecio mucho ya que me alegra saber que me hayas leído. "es un capitulo simplemente maravilloso"- Gracias!... de verdad es un placer saber que te gusto tanto. Si, pobre Darien, mi novio me dice lo mismo jajaja, hasta que pregunto que tengo con los hombres jajaja, pero la verdad es que queria crear un darien protagonista, que realmente sienta y viva situaciones relevantes de la historia.. es sensible y fuerte a la vez, ya verás en los proximos capítulos que toma otro lugar y dá cnclusión a esta historia de la forma mas inesperada. Con este cap podrás ver que Serena no tiene tiempo de reclamarle nada, pero luego encontrará la forma de hacerlo... Espero piuedas seguir la historia... nuevamente GRACIAS!

**SERENA ETERNAL STAR MOON:** Claro qeu no quiero que te de un infarto hermanita!.. por dios, cuida ese corazon jajaja, que seria michiru sin serena! jajaja.. que bueno que te haya gustado el cap hermosa, sabes que es un placer tenerte siempre por aca, y esta vez no fuiste la primera pero estuviste :) . Mi hermanita pequeña, eres toda una chispa jajaja.. tk un besote grandotototote!

**LUNA**: ooh lloraste ***.*** ... que emocion! Ay linda amiga, eres una genial lectora! jajaja, es que con tus rw me revelas que estas super metid con la historia y me llena de orgullo!.. GRacias por dedicarle tanto tiempo, es como si me lo dedicaras a mi.. de verdad, GRacias. Oye, si, fue una especie de visión-sueño, y si ya leiste este cap podrás engancharlo con el, todo se conecta de alguna forma, incluso el detective tiene su lugar, pero tendras que esperar un poquito para saber cual. y lo del arbol, de cuál se tira serena, es como haber perdido el sentido a la vida, aun sin dejar de amar profundamente a Darien.. ella lo sabe, pero no puede vivir con tanto dolor. Espero no te haya generado alguna sensacion displacentera su muerte, es que se que es medio crudo y algunas personas pueden ser demasiado sensibles ante ello... Gracias hermosa por tus rw... eres genial comentarista =) .. un besototote!

**LITA JAPON:** ohh.. se puso genial? jajaja... espero este cap te haya gustado, lo espere desde que comence a publicar jajaja.. ahora sabras que sucede, te vas a soprender :) hay bastane de locura mia aqui dentro jaj.. Gracias por tu rw hermosha amiga... es un placer tenerte por aca cerca.. un beso gigante =D

.

.

**RESPUESTAS A RW TARDIOS JEJ**

**USAKO DE CHIBA**: wii wiii wiii.. que lindo rw! gracias amiguita, no podia dejar de contestarlo!.. muchas gracias!.. me pone super feliz que hables asi tan bien del fic y que te guste tanto ayy y gracias por los aplausitos.. me llenaron de emocion *.* siii.. gracias! te daria un abrazo grandotote si te tuviera al lado.. GRACIAS! de corazon.. espero este nuevo cap te guste tambien! un beso enorme!

.

**SAMS EFRON**: volvisteee! wiii... ayy amiguita!.. hermana de la vida!, gracias por tu rw!.. estoy emocionadiisima porque hay otra escena mas de las 3 que queria mostrarte! que liindo, yo tambien te extrañeeee y extrañaba que me dieras tus criticas tan super!.. oye, con que te gusta haruka eh? mm.. tendremos que arreglar ciertas cuentas entonces! jajaja.. CON MI HARUKI NOO! jajajjajaja.. bueno, pero solo a ti te la presto un ratito jaja.. Ay mi san sam.. ya llega darien! YA LLEGAA! asi que tranqui jaja, ya actualice el siguiente a este, pero te respondo aca porque sino te arruino la sorpresa jajaj.. en fin... ya en el cap 29 aparece darien y con todo!.. no sabes lo que le espera y hay sorpresitas *.* ohhh sii.. sorpresas!.. hermanita hermosha, mi sansam.. gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.. te quiero inmensamente.. un abrazo grande como una casa! te extrañooooooo...


	28. Reflexiones en un día de difuntos

___Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

* * *

.

**Capítulo veintiocho**

.

**"Reflexiones en un día de difuntos"**

.

.

El oficial Nº1 se acercó al detective que parecía subsumido en sus pensamientos reflexivos mientras enfocaba su mirada en la sala principal, se le paró al frente llamando su atención y le informócon cautela_. –"Detective Futoshi… llego la hora."- _El muchacho recordó en su cabeza las palabras de su compañero: _"Futoshi detesta que lo interrumpan cuando está pensando",_ y temió por la reacción de su superior ante la molestia sintiendo un temblor helado en sus piernas.

.

El detective asintió con la cabeza secamente y con seguridad, ignorando la palidéz de quién sudaba en seco y guardó la libreta que tenía en mano nuevamente en el bolsillo interno de su saco oscuro, la palpó con dos golpecitos suaves y se preparó para el difícil momento de rutina. El oficial Nº 1 suspiró mientras sonreía nerviosamente y se dió vuelta para dirigirse a un grupo de personas con delantal blanco y una camilla a cuestas. Les hizo una señal con las manos apuntando hacia la escalera. Estos, automáticamente agarraron su arsenal y comenzaron a subir rumbo a las habitaciones.

Las mujeres desde abajo miraron a los profesionales ascender al segundo piso, llorando sin consuelo, acompañándose y conteniéndose mutuamente sin conseguir asumir lo que ya no tenía solución. Lita inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró con horror hacia lo alto, sus ojos reflejaron el destello apagado de la sombría amargura y observó el paso lento con que los blanquecinos uniformes se trasladaban. Las ruedas de la camilla chocaron contra el metal de la plataforma en rápidos tintineos pesados, y el silencio de voces invadió la totalidad del hogar.

El detective Futoshi se acercó a una de las mujeres en especial, la mayor, a la más afectada. Le dió sus condolencias y le solicitó unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar sobre algo importante. Ikuko se presentó abatida, con sus ropas descuidadas y sus ojos manchados con la máscara de pestañas. Sus ondas azules se habían deformado por la humedad y ella optó por atarse el cabello, no por estética, sino ahora ya por comodidad. El aspecto era tal cuál una madre sufriente, y Futoshi comparó su aparente aplomo, con la desesperación intolerable de muchas madres que había visto cuestionar a Dios y a la suerte, ante similar tragedia. Ella, sin embargo, mostraba el sufrimiento silencioso de quien ha logrado un equilibrio espiritual. Aceptaba esa muerte, de alguna manera… ¿o todavía no la había asumido en realidad?.

_-"Señora Tsukino, por favor, tome asiento."-_

Lentamente y secando sus lágrimas con un arrugado pañuelo, se dirigió hacia la silla que _Futoshi_ le ofrecía. Las inners miraron desde lejos, comprendiendo la congoja de la deslucida señora de cabello azul. _Rei_ no abandonó el punto fijo a dónde dirigía su mirada perdida a través de la ventana; Mina notó que había algo diferente en ella. A media habitación de distancia, la rubia sintió dibujarse un aura oscura a su alrededor, _"¿Qué sucede con ella?"_ se preguntó elevando las cejas. Sus celestes ojos enfocaron y reflejaron el moreno y esbelto cuerpo distante de Rei, y la ventana con los vidrios mojados por el temporal... _"Dulce Rei, sé que no puedes admitir lo que realmente duele dentro tuyo… pero yo permaneceré a tu lado. Estamos juntas en esto". _Rei pareció escucharla, y el aura negra se difuminó, viró para encontrarse con las pupilas de Mina quien le sonreía forzadamente transmitiéndole aliento, la morocha levantó sus cejas graciosamente, y con la expresión triste en su rostro que intentaba ocultar, le sonrió sincera y le tiró un beso al aire posando la mano en su corazón. Mina hizo un ademán de abrazo conectándose con el cariño que le trasmitía su amiga y nuevamente volvió a abrazar a Amy que no dejaba de sollozar. Rei había descubierto que lo sucedido esa noche conllevaría duras consecuencias, percepción que las demás chicas no iban a compartir con ella al menos por el momento.

_-"Mis más sentidas condolencias nuevamente. Usted sabrá lo importante que es esto para el procedimiento policial."- _El hombre emitió una mirada desde lo bajo y luego la apartó casi seductoramente. Era un temerario. Duro. Curtido por los años de experiencia. Entrenado para separar las emociones de los terribles hechos que frecuentaba.

Ikuko habló con inestabilidad en sus palabras. _-"Lo entiendo perfectamente oficial" – C_ontuvo el llanto lo más que pudo y luego volvió a llorar. _– "Perdon… yo solo…"-_ Dijo con la voz entrecortada _–" …Todavía no puedo… mi hija…no… ya no… no puedo vivir sin ella…_

_-"Lo lamento mucho"-_ Cortó el detective condescendiente y firme buscando llegar finalmente al grano. _– "Pero… aunque sé que no es un buen momento, es preciso que firme una autorización."-_

Mama Ikuko intentó calmarse, hasta que luego procesó la información que acababa de recibir. Asintió con inseguridad, pero más con miedo. _-"Una autorización ¿Para qué…?"-_

_Futoshi_ antepuso una breve pausa a la respuesta, sirvió de la jarra que se encontraba en la mesa un vaso con agua y se lo acercó. La mujer lo tomó con ambas manos y mojó levemente los labios con el líquido. _– "Necesitamos realizar una autopsia del cuerpo."-_

_Ikuko_ sintió que ya era demasiado para ella y que casi no podía contenerse más las ganas de salir corriendo. ¿Una autopsia?... ¿pretendían corromper más el cuerpo de su hija, de lo que ya estaba?.

No tenía problemas con la muerte, claro que no, siempre fue una persona creyente. Estaba completamente convencida de que el alma de su hija iría a un lugar mejor, aún cuando ella misma hubiera terminado con su vida. Podría sonar insensible, pero la verdad era que poco le importaba saber si su hija se había matado o si alguien la asesinó, lo que realmente le importaba era que ella ya no estaba, y si podía terminar con un entierro digno cuanto antes mejor. No quería una autopsia. No quería que desconocidos abrieran su sagrado cuerpo y metieran sus sucias manos dentro de él. Pero sabía que la petición del detective no era una oferta, era una imposición.

Lo miró con expresión dura, con muchas ganas de abofetearlo, pero se contuvo. No era la mejor manera de salir adelante de todo aquello. Se resignó, sabía que la justicia sospecharía hasta de ellos mismos si ella se negara, y no quería someter ni a Kenji, ni a Samy a un interrogatorio arduo, ni mucho menos a una custodia preventiva.

Asintió de una vez, simulando su disconformidad con la cabeza gacha. Y el hombre de bigotes le alcanzó un bolígrafo para que firmara.

Firmó lentamente, y subrayó por debajo, no terminó de devolver el papel a Futoshi cuando escuchó unos pasos que bién conocía internarse en la habitación y mirando apenas al hombre de anteojos se levantó de la silla para encontrarse en los brazos de este, su marido, que apenas arribaba junto a su hijo menor por la puerta principal. _Kenji_ estaba informado sobre el suceso, pero no tuvo el valor de enfrentar a su adolescente hijo con semejante noticia. Era un hombre de trabajo, responsable, comprometido y con los pies bien plantados en la tierra. Desde sus años de juventud había mantenido económicamente a su familia sin que jamás les faltara nada. Su mujer, ama de casa, había cuidado de sus hijos durante sus ausencias, y él siempre necesitaba de su apoyo y calidéz para enfrentarlos en las situaciones más difíciles: problemas en la escuela, charlas sobre sexualidad, permisos para las vacaciones... incluso el eterno debate sobre las relaciones de noviazgo. Pero sobre todo porque ella los conocía mas que nadie. Aún así, eso que acontecía en "el hoy", contrastaba con fuerza con el resto de las circunstancias por las que como familia habían atravesado, como hombre no sabía qué hacer, mucho menos como padre y más que nunca necesitaba de ella.

_Samy_ había observado a su padre llorar durante el trayecto hasta la casa, y había percibido la dificultad en él para comunicarle razones. Pensó en lo peor, pero no tuvo el valor tampoco de preguntar. Trató de dispersar de su cabeza los malos pensamientos y de encontrar la tranquilidad mirando hacia la ciudad bañada por el agua. La oscuridad de la noche había incluso invadido el interior del automóvil en silencio, y esporádicamente sus rostros se iluminaban por las luces intermitentes de la carretera. No pudo lograr que su padre hablara. El hombre mayor ignoró cuanta conversación era iniciada por su preocupado hijo.

_Samy_ observó por unos segundos también a Ikuko llorar y se mostró enormemente desconcertado. Su madre se encontraba bién, triste, pero sana. Renegó porque la tonta de Serena aún no había llegado y echó una mirada panorámica a la habitación decorada. Miró nuevamente a sus padres incrédulo, y su madre no logró responder a su contacto visual. Todos quienes se encontraban en la habitación lo enfocaban calculando su reacción. Amy caminó lento hacia él extendiendo sus manos con recaudo y el muchacho cayó en la cuenta de la única persona que faltaba en la habitación.

_-"¡Dónde esta Serena!"-_ Gritó a los presentes mientras con pasos descordinados se echaba hacia atrás.

No obtuvo más respuestas que expresiones gachas y evasiones. Miró a Lita, luego a Rei, a Mina y luego a Amy. _–"¡Dón-de es-tá Serena!"-_ Presionó mientras Amy negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Samy escuchó unos pasos pesados rechinando en los peldaños y miró, para ver a un par de oficiales descender desde el piso superior. Reprochando a todos por no darle una respuesta se abalanzó hacia la escalera y corriendo atropelló a los que descendían. Salteó los escalones hasta la segunda planta y atravesó el pasillo antes de toparse con la puerta de la habitación de su ausente hermana.

Ingresó callado y encontró la habitación en el perfecto orden que había sido producto del mérito de la rubia en los últimos años. Luego, relajándose un instante, observó con mayor detenimiento y captó el foco roto, la porcelana desparramada por el suelo y antes de levantar la vista, un detalle singular, extraño y extremadamente doloroso.

Su garganta se llenó de arena, y un sudor helado le refrescó los poros. Sus piernas flaquearon al tiempo que su cerebro procesaba el reconocimiento y la convicción de aquello que en esa habitación no encajaba.

Una gran mancha de sangre cubría el piso de la habitación con un escaso brillo sobre la alfombra aún húmeda. La forma, las dimensiones, el lugar donde se encontraba ubicada, una figura corporal que se coronaba por los cabellos dorados de su adorada hermana emergiendo por debajo de una gran sábana blanca.

Paralizado, Samy observó el cuerpo entumecido, triste y abandonado mientras sus ojos se encendían. El estallido desgarrador del miedo y de la cólera hizo ecos por toda la casa reafirmando un dolor irrevocable.

_-"¡Noooooooo!"-_

Samy se arrodilló en el piso y lloró desconsoladamente. Su cuerpo se retorció al tiempo que sus gritos se acallaban, y en su pecho, un gran vacío le quitó cualquier esperanza de felicidad.

Los dos oficiales que se encontraban en la habitación, se vieron obligados a intervenir justo antes de que _Samy_ mirara debajo de la sábana, pues había tomado envión con esas intenciones. Lo tomaron de los brazos y los hombros para ayudarlo a pararse, pero éste reaccionó violentamente empujando a ambos.

En el piso inferior, _Mamá Ikuko_ refugiada en los brazos de _Kenji_, sintió la impotencia de no poder acudir para contener a su hijo, ni su cuerpo ni sus fuerzas amenazaban con responder. El llanto ahogado la bloqueó, le resquebrajó el espíritu, le desfiguró el rostro, sintió flaquear sus piernas al tiempo que su marido la sostenía. La apretó con fuerzas para que se desahogara… porque todo acababa de cambiar. En su estómago de mujer sintió un vacío… la sensación de un desapego forzado, de la pérdida de su pequeño retoño que acababa de morir, su psiquis transformó su angustia en una expresión sensorial y lo sintió en su vientre… al dolor, como si se la hubieran arrancado de su cuerpo mismo. _Kenji_ ni aún viendo llorar a su mujer, pudo salir del shock, no pudo reaccionar en ningún instante, porque el mundo se le presentaba confuso… y casi insustancial.

Serena había sido la luz de sus ojos, su hija mayor, su locura, su obsesión. Había disfrutado tanto de ella en su niñez que nunca quiso verla como una mujer hecha y derecha. Tenía miedo de que se la llevaran, esa había sido siempre la verdad. La veía crecer, madurar, aumentar en belleza e inteligencia, sintió a los hombres que la miraban y admiraban con deseo e interés y sus nervios explotaban… siempre temió por que la lastimaran, y no confió en las palabras de ningún pantalón, sino hasta que conoció a Darien. Ese muchacho sí que la había amado… y la dejó ir por fín, en los brazos de quién se la había quitado. Quiso apretujarla entre sus brazos para no soltarla jamás, pero la dejó partir de su resguardada vida. Miró su fotografía con uniforme de preescolar colgado en medio la sala, su mochilita azul, sus odongos diminutos y sus dedos regordetes, y recordó el brillo de sus ojos la noche anterior, cuando él bromeó sobre su cumpleaños del día siguiente. Vió en esa mujer la fortaleza y la decisión que había descubierto en su niña, a sus 8 años. A esa edad, mientras saboreaba una malteada helada de chocolate y un paquete de galletas sobre su asiento preferido de la plaza, ella le contó un sueño…

_**Flashback**_

_-"Anoche tuve un sueño papa…"- La niña se relamió los labios para limpiarse el chocolate espeso que había manchado su mejilla. No perdió en ningún momento la concentración sobre su vaso térmico._

_-"¿Ajá?" – Sonrió Kenji con ternura. –"Cuéntame… ¿o acaso será un secreto?"- Luego le alcanzó un pañuelo de papel para que se limpiara._

_Serena sonrió mirándolo. –"Claro que no…"- Se pasó el pañuelo por la piel melcochada. –"Soñé que era maga." – Hizo una pausa encontrando las palabras para describir con claridad. – "Pero no una maga como todas las demás… sino una con un largo vestido blanco y un brillo dorado sobre mi frente. "– Sus ojos brillaron hacia lo alto. –"…y hacía magia… una magia muy especial, diferente a la que muestran por televisión."- Concluyó con una mueca de desagrado._

_- "¿y que clase de magia es esa?..."-_

_- "Pues… diferente. Los magos de televisión usan trajes oscuros y rompen cosas por la mitad, hacen desaparecer otras, y cuando terminan su show cobran su dinero para irse y dejan a los niños tristes."- Inclinó su boca hacia un costado pensativa. – "Pero yo, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cuando estaba oscuro y siempre que deseaba ver la luz, los faroles de las calles se prendían. Y yo me divertía porque apuntaba con la palma de mi mano y todo se iluminaba... Pero, fue algo curioso, porque en un momento determinado me encontré con personas, con muchas personas que yo no conocía y estas me miraban raro… como si me tuvieran miedo… pero en realidad… no me tenían miedo a mí, no, porque sentí que detrás de mí había algo tenebroso… algo verdaderamente malo… y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar porque no podía escapar, algo me detenía. Entonces junté fuerzas, porque eso que estaba atrás me había atrapado y me dí vuelta para enfrentarlo… pero al ver lo que era grité y lloré, era muy feo y tenebroso, y me daba mucho miedo, era oscuro y malvado y… y quise salir corriendo… porque no podía detenerlo, porque había comenzado a matarme, pero una voz desde lo lejos me gritó `Serena… tu puedes hacer lo que quieras hacer´"- Dijo exagerando sus palabras. – "Entonces, casi sin pensarlo de nuevo apunté hacia la oscuridad y un brillo dorado salió de mi frente, un brillo tan fuerte que llenó la ciudad y atravesó la sombra… la vencí, al tiempo que sentía que ya no tenía más miedo. Todo se llenó de luz y luego por fín pude ver las casas, y los edificios que eran como de cristal para que pudieran ser atravesados por la luz…. la gente se puso felíz… me aplaudieron, me sonrieron... y yo me dí cuenta que había hecho algo bueno por ellos. ¿Sabes papa?..."-_

_- "Dime pequeña…"-_

_- "Me sentía muy bién ayudando a la gente."- Dijo reflexiva. – "cuando estos sonreían había algo dentro de mí que saltaba… yo… cuando sea grande quiero hacer felíz a la gente papá…"-_

_Kenji sonrió amargamente y posó sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros. –"Lo sé cariño… pero… debes comprender que en este mundo en que vivimos, hacer felíz a las personas no es una tarea fácil…"-_

_La niña lo miró con decisión y hasta un poco enojada por su pesimismo. –"Sé que no será fácil… pero yo sé que debo hacerlo… quiero inventar luz para la gente… para este mundo… no quiero verlo sufrir."– Sus pequeños labios temblaron a punto de hacer un puchero… pero algo en su interior le dió cierta fortaleza. Apuntó directamente al corazón de su padre al mirarlo fija y penetrantemente a los ojos. –"No seré doctora papá… seré maga, ya lo verás..."- Luego tomó nuevamente el vaso de malteada y contempló el contenido antes de tomarlo mientras emitía una sentencia. –"Cuando haga felíz a la gente me darás la razón… hasta entonces, solo será un sueño que me esmeraré por cumplir"- _

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**.**_

Kenji sintió clavársele un puñal en el pecho. Su hija lo había hecho felíz, a él, más que a nadie… y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo. Ella había tenido razón y el nunca se lo hizo saber. No importaba que hiciera feliz al mundo entero o solo a su familia, simplemente… tendría que haberle dicho que la amaba, que tenía razón, aunque más no fuera para satisfacer su ilusión… quizás, si el la hubiera apoyado hubiera logrado grandes cosas en su mundo, pero la verdad era que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella. No había tenido una apertura minima de dialogo desde aquellos 8 años maravillosos… es que el trabajo no se lo había permitido. Había desperdiciado el tiempo pensando en que la tendría siempre... y ahora solo le quedaba el recuerdo de aquel sueño que ella no pudo concientemente cumplir.

Rei y Amy pasaron por al lado de los padres mientras Mina los guiaba a unos asientos, e intentaron colarse para subir a acompañar a _Samy_, pero los oficiales no las dejaron avanzar por las escaleras.

Escucharon que en el piso superior _Samy_ era sacado a la fuerza por los oficiales llorando y gritando al tiempo que se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no tenía caso. Los gritos del muchacho parecían acallarse por el ruido de los truenos, volviéndose casi silenciosos a pesar de su fuerza. Un oficial más se unió, y los tres lo dirigieron hacia el piso inferior ante la mirada de todos. _Samy_ miró cuestionante a sus padres que lo contemplaban con extremada tristeza en sus ojos, y caminó con la respiración entrecortada por la desesperación a los cuatro brazos que lo esperaban.

Los tres se refugiaron estrechándose con fuerza, intentando imaginar que su familia era "una" de nuevo, pero la realidad inevitable chocaba y desmoronaba todas esas pobres fantasías. El "_porqué_" era una pregunta que sus mentes no podían responder, y el "_qué hacer ahora_", la pregunta que atormentaría a la truncada familia por el resto de los días de su vida.

.

.

Un nuevo plazo de minutos pasaron.

La casa, a pesar del barullo que generaba la gente ajena a Serena, se encontraba en un sepulcral silencio. Uno de los enfermeros que había arribado a la casa con intenciones de trasladar el cuerpo de la rubia a la morgue atinó a inyectar a Samy con un sedante muy particular dejándolo dormido sobre el sillón. Ikuko, se sentó junto a su hijo para acariciarle el cabello como si aún fuera el chiquillo que hacía casi 19 años había visto nacer de su vientre y encontró la mirada perdida de Kenji desde el otro lado de la habitación. El acongojado padre se veía frustrado y lánguido, pero encontró en Ikuko la comprensión que necesitaba. Entonces, sigilosamente, con sus escasas fuerzas y el alma triste, se sirvió un vaso de whisky, y sin decir absolutamente nada se internó en la soledad de su propia habitación, dejándolo todo de lado. No quería volver a ver a su hija en una camilla, y menos en esas condiciones. Su corazón, repleto de amor por su pequeña le rogaba recordarla tan radiante y hermosa como el día de su casamiento… el día que la había visto realmente feliz.

.

El grupo de gente vestida de blanco, luego de la autorización y firma de ambos padres, se dedicó a colocar el cuerpo sin vida de la rubia en una camilla, para trasladarla a la morgue estatal en dónde llevarían a cabo la autopsia. Las ruedas marcaron el piso de parqué sin saber que las huellas más profundas quedaban en las personas que recordarían que en ese lugar había vivido la persona que les cambió la vida. Una débil tela cubrió su memoria, como la muerte tapó sus sueños y una imagen con odongos perduraría como espinas en los ojos de los que no querrían ver un mundo entre las sombras.

Las cinco mujeres miraron hacia la escalera, y vieron bajar lentamente el cuerpo de quién las había reunido esa noche allí, llevada por cuatro personas desconocidas que la habían cubierto con una manta blanca como si fuera un objeto. Ésta vez sí, ninguna soportó evitar quebrarse en llanto. La situación era lo más difícil que habían tenido que afrontar en sus inútiles y desdichadas vidas. Esa muerte era un demonio feróz que les estrangulaba el alma, la presencia y los recuerdos… dejándolas sin sueños, ahorcándoles sus esperanzas… inmovilizando sus intentos. La siguieron hasta perderla al atravesar la puerta de entrada, en una especie de huída de un mundo que ya no sería igual. Como un castigo para aquellos que le habían mentido, que la habían atrapado en un hueco sin salida, en un vacío existencial que había terminado por consumirla, de a poco… lenta y dolorosamente. Ya nada sería igual sin ella, nada.

.

Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru se toparon con la camilla en la acera de la residencia. La ambulancia había abierto sus puertas para recibir el cadáver, pero Haruka, al verla, se quejó desgarradoramente abalanzándose contra el muro de una casa esquina. Sufrió, cada una en silencio, fuerte e internamente. Pero como siempre lo hacían, desde lo lejos, se montaron como espectadoras en un intento de mantener su objetividad, sabiendo que se les hacía difícil. Desde afuera parecía que las dominaba la frialdad; las miradas distantes, los cuerpos tiesos, la actitud de guerreras, aún cuando deseaban despedirse con un abrazo y el llanto que en ese momento se contenían. Odiaban ese papel, pero su deber siempre fue ese: mantenerse al margen, a menos que su intervención fuera estrictamente necesaria. Por algo les llamaban "outhers": `exteriores´, `alejadas´, `ajenas´, "las otras"… Sentían el dolor, pero no podían darse el lujo de llorar… no ahora.

Las puertas se cerraron tras aquél manto blanco que recubría la pureza que había dominado el cuerpo de su Princesa, de su Neo Reina. La llovizna se había convertido en un baño de incertidumbre y pesimismo que impregnaba a quienes ahora, se encontraban sin misión. La misión había sido su razón para vivir… y técnicamente ahora no existía, porque había muerto junto con Serena y Rinnie. Aún así, la "resignación" no formaba parte de su vocabulario; podían ser muchas cosas… pero débiles… eso no.

Luego de que el vehículo se perdiera junto con todo el operativo policial al final de la calle, la cuadra se encontró vacía, con el solo eco de la ventisca húmeda que tropezaba como en susurros por las hojas mojadas de los árboles. Las tres mujeres atravesaron el zaguán e irrumpieron en la casa por la puerta que se encontraba abierta. Encontraron a las inners, Ikuko y Samy reunidos en el mismo lugar compartiendo la misma pena.

Quienes estaban adentro se percataron de que alguien ingresaba a la residencia, y en cuanto aparecieron en la sala Mina se levantó de su lugar y con tranquilidad, pero con amargura, se ubicó frente a las 3 adultas.

Titubeó un momento. No sabía cómo exactamente dar la noticia para que resultara menos dolorosa. Había estado pensando en ellas desde que las llamó y se había sentido intranquila de saber lo mal que se sentirían de enterarse que su princesa ya no estaba allí. Habló con suavidad y lento, abrazándose las manos a la altura de su pecho. _-"S-serena se fué…"-_

Un segundo pasó antes de la respuesta. Todas, pero en especial Mina, se encontraban expectantes de la reacción. Rogaban que se lo tomaran con calma.

Nadie entendió lo que sucedió después.

_-"Eso no importa ahora… "–_ Contestó Haruka con dureza ignorando a la rubia. Luego miró a las demás en general… estaban desconcertadas... _– "Debemos hablar con Endymion."-_ Solicitó.

_-"¿D-de… qué?"-_ Mina titubeó, porque la frialdad y el desinterés de las recién llegadas era demasiado evidente. ¿Se sorprendió? Sí, cualquier ajeno a la reunión diría que ni siquiera conocían a Serena.

_-"Darien no está aquí…"- _Respondió Amy con pesimismo. _–"…Aún no lo sabe…"-_

_-"¿Y ustedes piensan quedarse ahí sentadas?"-_ Les reprochó Michiru. – _"Tenemos cosas qué hacer."-_ Afirmó con terquedad.

Silencio.

- _"Lo sabía… venir aquí solo fue ¡ pérdida de tiempo!-_ Enfureció Haruka poniéndose totalmente rígida, al tiempo que sin pensar encaraba hacia la salida.

_-"¡Pero demonios!… ¡si no hay nada que podamos hacer!. ¡Serena está muerta por si no lo sabían!"-_ Gritó Lita desequilibrada por la situación y con cólera en demasía.

Haruka se rabió. Viró al instante para mirarla de frente. – _"¡Endymion puede devolverle la vida… chiquilla insolente!"- _

Lita emitió un quejido irónico ante tal afirmación. La enfrentó buscando taparle la boca con malicia. – _"No sé qué tanto los conoces, pero lamento comunicarte que Darien no puede resucitar a una persona perteneciente a la familia real más de una vez… ¡¿quieres que se mate?... ¡todavía no se recupera de la pérdida de su hija!… ¡De la hija que no pudo salvar porque sus fuerzas no se lo permitieron!" - _Lita tuvo ganas de romperlo todo… Habló con ironía y con dureza a la vez, porque quería que la información llegara lo más cruda posible a los oídos de las obstinadas.– _"… Demonios! … ¿cuánto más seguirán con este circo?. No son más que nosotras. En todo caso, ninguna de las 8 somos alguien destacable, ninguno de los `dos´ grupos, que tanto se esmeran en diferenciar, lo es."_- Recalcó con fuerza. _-…En definitiva como inners hemos fallado, sí, ¡y demasiado nos lamentamos nosotras por ello!, pero también lo hicieron ustedes."-_ Lita había levantado la voz y todas la escucharon sorprendidas por su desahogo. Su voz sonó como si hubiera cosas que se había guardado por mucho tiempo. _–" ¡No son quiénes para venir y hablar así a ninguna de mis amigas!... menos a Mina, porque Mina…"_- La señaló. La rubia se encontraba callada y cabizbaja. _-"…Mina tuvo buena intención, ¡y tuvo respeto por ustedes!, ¡porque tuvo la delicadeza de llamarlas para avisarles lo que había pasado!, porque las consideró parte de este equipo… y amigas de Serena más allá de todo. Pero con esa actitud, ¡no les voy a permitir que vengan a la casa de mi amiga a romper con la poca tranquilidad que habíamos conseguido!..."_ -.

Mina intentó intervenir porque sentía que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Le habló con ternura y apacibilidad por lo bajo. _–"Lita… creo que ya es suficiente…"-_ Le dijo luego de acercarse y apoyarle la mano en la espalda.

Lita le empujó suavemente el brazo. _–"…Es que ¡ya estoy cansada de sus estupideces!."-_ Luego miró a Haruka nuevamente. _–"Esta casa merece respeto. Su madre… su hermano…"-_ Reprochó con agonía. _–"…su maldita presencia…"-_ Concluyó ahogándose. En ese momento asumió lo que la rubia le había intentado decir, y exhalando el aire impregnado de resignación salió de la habitación rápidamente para internarse en el salón del sanitario, sumergir su rostro en agua… y calmarse.

Amy se paró y las miró con sosiego. _–"…Creo que… no es un buén momento para tocar ciertos temas. Lo siento por Lita muchachas… todas… estamos bastante desconcertadas…"-_

Haruka y Michiru se integraron finalmente, tampoco buscaban enfrentarse al resto. No agacharon la cabeza pero cambiaron de actitud. Se sintieron niñas de preparatoria en una pelea de bandos, y "esas" no eran ellas. La vulnerabilidad las había tocado con su mano tibia, sin que se dieran cuenta, y trataban como fuere de recuperar la compostura. No aceptarían mostrarse flaqueantes, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y si la intención de las inners era quedarse de brazos cruzados, aunque intercambiaran opiniones, no dudarían en arreglárselas por sí mismas, como lo había hecho muchísimas veces en el pasado.

Setsuna, siempre sumergida en esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, había preferido mantenerse al margen de la discusión. Sus ideales eran tal cuál los revelaban Haruka y Michiru: haría siempre todo lo competente a su misión y de la forma en que se habían manejado desde los antiguos milenios. Pero ella aguardaba la ventaja de no manejarse con la carga temperamental e imponente de las otras dos, aunque ellas sí lo hicieran y Plut no se los cuestionara. Sin otorgar demasiada importancia a las riñas, por el hecho de reconocer que todas estaban afectadas por lo que había acontecido, miró hacia la calle en un intento de aislarse de aquella tensión que había invadido la sala y rescatando el equilibrio perdido, observó a unos cuantos metros dos sombras que se movían ágilmente hacia esa dirección… frunció los ojos y miró con detenimiento; dos figuras se acercaron hacia ellos, hasta que por fín la mujer sonrió. _– "Luna… Artemis…"-_ Los anunció con ternura mientras, agitados, ingresaban al interior de la sala e intentaban recuperar el aliento. Habían atravesado la ciudad lo más rápido que pudieron, y aún así llegaron demasiado tarde… ya sabiéndolo todo. Se habían apresurado, sí, porque tenían respuestas… y ésta vez eran ellos lo que tenían algo para decir.

_-"Muchachas…"_ - Artemis miró una a una a las caras confiriéndoles responsabilidad sobre su obligación de hacer lo que iba a pedirles. _-"… aún nos queda algo… una posibilidad, una sola chance."-_ Su voz se entrecortó varias veces por la agitación.

Luna resultó extraña ante las inners por su mirada ruda y hasta un tanto sombría. No se veía frágil como otras veces y se dieron cuenta de que eran las únicas que habían sucumbido en la derrota, dejándose vencer al igual que Serena… y ellas sí que no tenían justificativos. _– "… Tenemos un último recurso, uno de los recursos otorgados a las Sailor Scouts que nos dará la posibilidad de revertir todo lo que pasó… o… todo se habrá perdido."-_

_- …"Los Ocho 'Cristales del Destino´…"_- Setsuna habló por lo bajo, pero al escucharla todas posaron sobre ella su atención.

Lita, que retornaba tranquila al lugar de reunión, al escuchar apenas la charla, reflexionó. _– "Pero… ya lo intentamos… no pudimos reunirlos porque necesitamos a Serena... y ahora que ella no está, encontrarlos será imposible…"-_

_-"No."–_ Afirmó la guardiana del tiempo. _–"Los Cristales del Destino se encuentran en lo profundo de las semillas estelares de las Sailors Scouts; la primera vez que lo intentaron no lograron la fuerza suficiente para que pudieran aparecer porque debimos estar todas juntas. Es cierto que Serena también es una Sailor, pero su cristal, no es uno de los Cristales del Destino. Justamente, estos son un recurso para rastrear la última aparición del Cristal de Plata… en su última manifestación.__Nos permite encontrar el rastro de energía que dejó la última vez que despertó, o que fué usado… por ejemplo, el día que desapareció…" –_

_-"Es cierto lo que dice Setsuna…"- _Interrumpió Artemis. _– "… deben estar todas juntas si quieren lograrlo. Los milenarios Cristales del Destino son un recurso de amparo conjunto, y a la vez… un medio de control: imagínense que el mal hubiera podido adueñarse de ellos… hubiera sido una catástrofe que no hubiéramos podido controlar. Sailor Mercury es la única que conoce su poder, puesto que es la única que pudo viajar en el tiempo hasta el momento en que las Sailors los emplearon; mas adelante descubrirán que no es su única función rastrear el Cristal de Plata… sino que es un recurso que tiene que ver con la unión de sus poderes…"-_

_-"…Es el símbolo de unión de las Sailor Scouts, con un único fín, que es su misión…"-_ Agregó Luna.

Amy se sobresaltó emocionada _– "La misión de las Sailor Scouts:… ¡Proteger a Tokyo de Cristal y a la Familia Real!, ¡el más preciado sueño de Serena!... Tal y cómo lo dijo la Neo Reina…"-_

Luna asintió ante la mirada de todas.

_-"Debemos intentarlo."-_ Sugirió Michiru, sin darse cuenta que había presionado fuertemente su puño evidenciando tesón.

Rei se levantó de su asiento y ubicándose en medio de la habitación realizó una mirada panorámica que abarcó a cada una de sus compañeras. _– "Debemos ir al templo Hikawa cuanto antes."-_ Era la única de las siete que no lograba ponerse firme sintiendo el valor que transmitían las demás. Pero lo estaba intentando, porque si había una posibilidad de que todo volviera a ser como era antes, ella lucharía... y lo haría con uñas y dientes.

Las mujeres se pararon decididas ante la mirada de Ikuko que seguía acurrucando a un Samy dormido. Se acercaron y en una especie de círculo improvisado ultimaron los detalles que cabían señalar. Estaban dispuestas y animosas… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentían completamente un solo equipo.

_-"Necesitarán sus lapiceras de transformación…"-_ Recordó la gata y ubicándose en el centro del círculo les habló terminante, mirando hacia arriba para enfocarlas, y con esa particular dulzura, como lo había hecho siempre. _-"Chicas… esta vez el enemigo es mucho más poderoso que veces anteriores… porque fue capáz de atacar nuestro punto más débil, nuestra misión. Proteger el sueño de Serena fué siempre nuestro más preciado secreto, porque allí reside su poder, y el poder del Cristal de Plata. Es tan poderoso porque el mal nunca logró descifrar que el sueño más preciado de una princesa fuera un sueño compartido. Un sueño que involucraba a todos sus seres queridos, y al mundo entero. El mal, no puede llegar hasta allí. Puede atacar su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma, pero los sueños… siempre sueños son, y se refugian en un espacio recóndito, en lo más íntimo de cada persona. Y cuanto más convicción se le atribuye, más vigoroso y pujante se manifiesta. Entiendan algo muchachas: Esta esperanza que nos dan los ocho cristales del destino, permite que renazcan nuestros sueños… y el sueño de cada una de nosotras guarda una pequeña porción de ese gran sueño de Serena que es Tokyo de Cristal."-_

Artemis se acercó a su compañera. _– "Esta vez nos enfrentamos a la muerte misma… y curiosamente nuestra lucha más difícil es contra los sueños rotos de Sailor Moon. Hoy nos toca reconstruir ese sueño por Serena, pero aún contando con el cristal dorado, necesitaremos el cristal de plata. Podremos rastrearlo y sabremos dónde está, pero… lamentablemente, no podemos estar seguros si podremos llegar a él… sabremos qué hacer cuando llegue el momento."- _

_-"Muy bién. Partamos cuanto antes."- _Haruka esperó a que el resto asintiera y sin decir más se encaminó a pasos apresurados por la puerta de entrada; los demás la siguieron decididos, luego ambos gatos, pero Lita dio tiempo a que todos salieran y se volteó para mirar a Ikuko. Se acercó a ella y con aflicción se arrodilló a su lado para susurrarle al oído.

-"_Ikuko… Darien vendrá..."- _La mujer vaciló un instante sin saber si había escuchado lo que pensó escuchar. _–"Por favor, dile que lo intente. El sabe lo que tiene que hacer, sabe a lo que me refiero…solo… dile a dónde llevaron a Serena…"-_

No encontró algo para decir, pero agachó la cabeza con suavidad dándole a entender que haría lo que le pedía. Levantó el rostro luego, para mirarla a los ojos, y de alguna simple manera le devolvió la confianza que ella, al igual que el resto de las Sailor Scouts, habían depositado alguna vez en Serena. Vió en sus verdes ojos una fortaleza inmensa, cubierta por un velo de desilusión... Pero había bondad. Existía ese empuje poderoso por la vida que en pocas personas había conocido, y en una de ellas en especial, en su hija. Y comprendió en ese instante que su hija no había vivido en vano, que su vida había dado luz y amor a todas las demás. Donó su luz para los otros, y terminó por extinguirse, porque el egoísmo humano la rodeó sin tregua. Sintió culpa porque tendría que haberle devuelto la verdad que le habían robado, y ella no se lo había merecido, porque Serena había luchado por los otros, había luchado por la verdad, por la justicia… y el amor… y todo eso se lo habían negado por no haber intentado nada antes. Ahora que no estaba ella buscaban reconstruir su sueño, un sueño que ella hubiera disfrutado inmensamente en vida… solo que ahora, no les quedaba más que eso por hacer.

Querían rescatar su orgullo.

_-"Vé Lita…"- _Esbozó, luego giró la cabeza hacia un lado._ –"… tienen cosas que hacer"-_

Lita, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, esbozó una sonrisa ignorando la pizca de enojo que atravesó la piel de la triste madre y sin perder mas tiempo salió corriendo para abandonar la residencia. Ikuko la vio partir hasta perderla de vista, y aún con ese lejano desprecio hacia el egoísmo de las Sailors, su corazón palpitó porque comenzó a cobijar la sensación de que algo extraordinario iba a suceder. Ella ya se sentía eternamente agradecida. Juntó sus manos, e imploró.

.

La castaña dobló la esquina sin tomarse el trabajo de esquivar los charcos profundos de agua que había dejado el temporal y las gotas salpicaron con fuerza a su alrededor mojándole las piernas. Su coleta bailó de lado a lado por el movimiento velóz y la presencia de Benji se cruzó un instante por la mente de la ojiverde… lo extrañó, lo extrañó con fuerzas, y la imagen amenazó con quedarse, pero la joven… fiel y constante con su obligación inmediata, lo dejó ir con unos movimientos rápidos de cabeza mientras seguía corriendo: No tenía tiempo para eso, no ahora… eso lo entendía, pero lo lastimoso era, que al mismo tiempo se moría por acogerse en sus brazos y llorar, hasta el cansancio… por que lo necesitaba, y le costó asumirlo. ¡Cuánto lo necesitaba en ese momento! Tanto que odió haberlo conocido. Pero sabía que él estaba cerca, y aunque no pudiera verlo eso le resultaba suficiente para sentirse con él.

Volvió sus pensamientos a la misión y cerrando los párpados con fuerza exhaló aire en un soplo cortado: _"Manos a la Obra"._ Sintió la decisión; la seguridad en sí misma; la fuerza con que aquella noche, a sus dieciséis años, en que temerosamente descubrió que era la Guerrera Júpiter junto a la compañía y apoyo de Serena, asumió su destino de ser la cuarta Sailor Scout. Sentía la osadía y la obstinación con que Sailor Moon luchaba por sus propios sueños. La recordaba así, porque esa era la verdadera Serena, no aquella mujercita débil y abrumada por el dolor que tomó la decisión de abandonar su vida y ella, Lita Kino, en ese momento y en esa ciudad, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar lo único que quedaba de ella: su visión. Aumentó la velocidad al visualizar a las demás chicas media cuadra adelante; sus pasos eran firmes y pesados, al igual que los de sus compañeras, y cayendo con fuerza sobre el asfalto mojado sus largas piernas terminaron por recorrer ese pequeño tramo, uniéndose con el resto en un solo paso de fé, encaminándose con ánimo y fervor. No vacilaría… nunca más, Serena en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho.

.

.

Cuando los 3 hombres maltratados por la lluvia se encontraron a escasos metros de la casa de los Tsukino, Darien sintió una sombra deslizarse por la vereda antes de desaparecer doblando la esquina y una sensación oscura lo atravesó. ¿Era Lita?... estaba casi seguro. La había visto correr infinidad de veces y luego de Haruka era la más velóz, uno de los atributos de lo que podrían haber sido…y no fueron, además de largas, unas torpes piernas. Pero ella había sabido dominar en magnitud su inigualable altura. Para una mujer cualquiera debió ser difícil, pero no para una muchacha como Lita. Siempre se había mantenido al margen de un modelo social y libre, sin ataduras. Porque desde la muerte de sus padres, nunca volvió a ser la misma, se aceptó como era, adquirió confianza y seguridad y atravesó una escolaridad difícil, por ser "la niña huérfana" y cuando por fín maduró encontró su lugar junto a Serena como una honorable y valiente Sailor Scout y así se formó, como una guerrera fuerte. Entrenó su velocidad con Haruka y se ganó un broche de oro en las olimpiadas. Darien había competido con ella en una carrera solidaria, para recaudar fondos para una fundación que colaboraba con familias de niños con cáncer y ella estuvo a pasos de alcanzar la meta cuando Darien atravesó la cinta. Recordó haberle lanzado una botella con agua y ella, humildemente, le había gritado desde lo lejos: _"¡Excelente carrera doctor!". _Darien supo que había encontrado una persona con quién hablar. Es que en el fondo eran tan parecidos…

Aminoró la marcha a pocos pasos del lugar y Benji y Josh lo igualaron. Había algo que le palpitaba en la conciencia hacía varias horas y ahora, curiosamente, se encontraba también ansioso y preocupado. Se acobardó. En el fondo, le provocaba temor el entrar.

Atravesó el muro cuyo portón se encontraba abierto y se paró en seco frente al zaguán. Un mal presentimiento lo azotó como un iceberg azota un barco al impactarlo de noche y de improviso. Los pasajeros se desesperan y saltan de la cama asustados, se colocan la bata y se acercan a la proa para saber lo que pasó, pero el capitán miente. Miente que todo está bien para que no invada el pánico… y manda a los marineros a ocultar la verdad también. El cocinero escucha a lo lejos, pero no se anima a confesar a la madre con dos niños a quienes abriga preocupada, porque tiene miedo. El capitán pide ayuda, sabiendo que otros barcos no llegarán a tiempo, y simplemente, sube al compartimento principal a tirar la bengala de auxilio, bebe un sorbo de whisky y reza, porque en el fondo… sabe que todos se van a hundir con él.

Darien sintió que el timón abandonaba a su barco, y más que capitán, esta vez se sintió pasajero. A la deriva, con ilusiones de esperanzas y con miedo. Albergando su cordura entre mentiras. Había algo extraño allí… algo que no se esperaba…

Josh lo miró con extrañamiento. –"Darien… ¿es aquí?"-

Hechó un brusco sacudón a su cabeza y se encaminó a atravesar la entrada.

-"Sí…"-

Josh y Benji lo siguieron.

.

.

*.*.*.*

*.*

.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTO Y RESPUESTAS**

**SRNKIKI**: anonima jajaja, tengo que reconocer que me gustaria saber tu nombre, es que creo que captaste a la perfeccion lo que quise decir, es increible, como si pensaras igual que yo… y tus hipótesis son las que esperaba que se generaran.. ahora sabras que pasaraa con Darien y si puede volver o no a revivirla como ya lo hizo y estando involucrada la policia se aumenta una nueva dificultad… pero todo tiene un giro insolito.. ya veras.. el fic esta llegando a los capitulos claves de la historia y el final… si, con el final te vas a morir. Gracias por tu rw!.. realmente te lo agradezco, me diste incentivo para seguir con la misma linea ;) te espero en el nuevo cap… un beso grande.

.

**LUNA**: linda... nuevamente por aquí, lamento si te torture un poquito con la sangre jeje, pero que alegria que hayas seguido leyendo y que te haya gustado el cap y que hayas sentido ese dolor, es que, debes recordar que en la serie habia como una lado muy grande entre serena y las chicas, quise rescatarlo, como lo que sintio serena al final de las temporadas cuando morian las sailors, sobre todo en SM sailor stars y sobre todo esa tristeza de las chicas cuando muere serena en la ova "la promesa de la rosa"… pero esta vez como trasladado mas a la realidad, donde el dolor tiene a ser mas crudo, porque ya no hay vuelta atrás como otras veces. Y darien ya llego a la casa, la pregunta es ¿Qué pasara con el cuando lo sepa y lo vea? Lamento dejarte colgada con eso jajaja, pero en el proximo cap si, ahí lo tendras todo! Un beso inmenso y gracias por la buena onda que me tiras siempre… muchas gracias muñeca…

.

**MISC2010**: No.. no habia recibido antes un rw tuyo, pero muchas gracias por comenzar a hacerlo, porque es lo unico que uno espera de ustedes jojo… de verdad que uno espera con ansias saber que les parecio el capitulo publicado, si entienden la historia o no, si les interesa o no y de ahí uno toma en cuenta muchas cosas para el nuevo cap ;) . Estoy muy contenta que me digas que te gusta tanto mi historia, y que digas que es todo misterioso! Siii jajajaja, eso queria.. muchas gracias de verdad y espero tenerte nuevamente por aca. El final ya esta escrito y no falta mucho, no te desilucionare, ya veras... un besote! P/d: podrias decirme un nombre, como llamarte?

.

**SERENA ETERNAL STAR MOON**: antes que nada gracias por los saludos! Ajjajajaa, ya fueron dados, sobre todo leche condensada quedo muy contento juju.. es que ya te conoce jajaja… oye juani, con que con deberes eh? Q feo.. recuerdo cuando estaba en la secundaria y tenia que estudiar y hacer deberes para el otro dia buu.. muy feo. Respecto a Darien.. siiii! Pobreziiito.. aunque aun no sabes si sufrirá MUAJAJAJAJAJ jajajaja.. no, si sufrira pobrecito, es que no podia evitarlo jaj.. bueno hermanita, te kiero.. gracias por escribierme como siempre.. un beso gordo!

.

**LERINNE**: graaaciaaaass! Jeje.. oiiii.. que lindo todo lo que me dices! Y tus criticas, son un mimo para mi corazonzito tragico jaja, es que a veces soy un poco sadica ajja y quiero que lloren pero tampoco tanto jjaj.. en fin.. ahora te agregare al face asi podemos chatear un poquito que te parece? Respecto a Darien, lamento que aun no puedan saber que sentira o hara cuando entre a la casa jajaja, lo bueno es que en el proximo capitulo ya lo sabran lo prometo jajaja… no puedo seguir postergandolo mas. Te gusto esa parte? "ella se fue por el camino facil" ayy a mi tambien, y la lei varias veces porque estuve revisando el cap y la queria encajar perfecto a esa frase porque es muy explicativa y descriptiva.. bueno vale, mi nena hermosa, muchas gracias por tus rw!.. me hacen muyy muy filiz.. gracias! un beso y un abrazo.

.


	29. Y al final, nos haremos dignos

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

* * *

.

**Capítulo Veintinueve**

.

.

**"Y al final, nos haremos dignos…"**

.

.**  
**

Benji observó la fachada de la casa en penumbras; pintura pálida, con los manchones de humedad en las paredes y algunos restos de lluvia goteando desde el tejado. Buscó el apellido "Tsukino" al lado de la numeración; no lo encontró, y exploró la expresión tajante en el rostro de su amigo percatándose de la preocupación que lo azotaba. _–"¿Darien?... ¿es aquí?"- _

Miró hacia lo alto sin contestar. Pudo ver la ventana abierta de la habitación de Serena con las cortinas flameando sobre el pequeño balcón. La luz estaba apagada. "¿Durmiendo?" se preguntó. Sintió erizársele la piel de pronto. _–"S-sí…"-_ Echó un breve sacudón a su cabeza y atravesó la entrada con seguridad. Unos pasos lentos rompieron el silencio de la noche e inmediatamente alguien se interpuso bajo el marco de la puerta impidiéndole el avance. Observó aquel rostro casi perdido, esa figura de talla mediana que tanto conocía. No la había visto en mucho tiempo. Sonrió con ternura… la había extrañado.

Ikuko miró aquellos ojos azules y con las palabras atascadas en la garganta se aferró a él en un afanoso abrazo mientras lloraba con desconsuelo. Darien la presionó con fuerza y sintió en ella una pena tan particular que lo sacudió un torbellino de imágenes y sensaciones que no pudo controlar. Abrió grandes sus ojos al tiempo que una turbia revelación se hacía presente para él. Mareado, se separó de ella casi empujándola y tambaleante se tomó la cabeza sin poder enfocar su mirada en algún punto de su alrededor. La realidad lo golpeó violenta, como la lanza que atraviesa la carne de un guerrero vencido y su pecho se comprimió con angustia y terrible culpa… él la había sentido… ¡Por dios que la había sentido! y al mismo tiempo la había negado… como un cobarde y miserable traidor. Nunca supo que su valentía solo llegaba hasta la parada anterior a la muerte, solo ahora, se supo débil. Podía soportarlo todo, el dolor infringido en su cuerpo tantas veces había sido indomable pero tramposo. Este dolor, aterradoramente paralizante, había sido descartado de las posibilidades… y al momento de asumirlo… _"¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad!"..._

_-"¿Q-qué pasó?... ¿d-dónde está todo el mundo?"-_ Benji miró a Josh mientras luego de echar un vistazo rápido a la sala y ver el desorden, repararon de un movimiento extraño: Darien largó a correr escaleras arriba con desesperación y a duras penas, alcanzaba de pronto casi a arañar el barandal de madera oscura intentando sostenerse. La escena, además de triste, se observaba terriblemente conmovedora. Josh apretó los dientes con fuerzas y maldijo para sus adentros. Automáticamente corrieron tras él dejando a Ikuko caer sentada en el suelo gimiendo de dolor... la respiración agonizante de Darien y los llamados de sus amigos rogándole que los esperara, cayeron desde lo alto de la escalera a los oídos de la peliazul quién sufría junto a él.

En esos segundos en que sus veloces pero inestables pasos demoraron en llegar a la habitación de Serena, Darien supo lo peor. Las pisadas sobre los peldaños habían retumbado en sus oídos ensordeciéndole el mundo y las voces que gritaban su nombre. Su corazón palpitó tan vertiginosamente que los dolores punzantes en el pecho se sintieron intermitentes. Se desplazó por el ancho pasillo divisando la puerta entreabierta de aquella incorrupta habitación y lo pensó medio instante al momento de atravesarla. Su estómago se comprimió con fuerza mientras la puerta se deslizaba con lentitud y sigilo. La cárdena mancha de sangre lo encontró con brusquedad y un escalofrío se imprimió en la completud de su cuerpo paralizado. Sin siquiera poder tomar la iniciativa para moverse, cayó al suelo porque sus rodillas se doblaron involuntariamente. Se apoyó con fuerza, dejando mojar los dedos por la sustancia color carmín y luchando por no reconocer, sus manos se acercaron a su rostro temblando efusivamente, intentando cubrir una mirada turbada por el salvajismo y la brutalidad de la escena que contemplaba. La fantasía de imaginar lo que Serena había hecho se volvía un fantasma atroz que atormentaba su conciencia, porque esa sangre era la sangre de su esposa y el único resto que quedaba de su vida. De la vida que `ella le había quitado a él´. Su rostro se desfiguró. ¡Era insoportablemente doloroso!...

_-"¡ES INJUSTO SERENA!... ¡NO!… ¡DONDE ESTAS! ¡QUE HICISTE!"-_

Se agarró los negros cabellos con ambas manos y los tironeó con fuerza porque no sabía qué dolor provocarse que fuera más grande que el que sentía su alma. Tironeó con violencia en la desesperación y de su garganta escapó un lamento ahogado. Los amigos sintieron penetrar el frío hasta los huesos, cuando el eco de aquel grito estremecedor dejó a la habitación sumida en un sepulcral silencio. Se acercaron y lo tomaron desde atrás para levantarlo. Darien devastado no pudo reaccionar y no reparó de lo que sus amigos hacían. Cuando se hubo encontrado de pie, miró hacia la cama: allí habían consumado su amor muchos años antes, por segunda vez. Se sentó sobre el acolchado tomando la almohada para luego presionarla contra su cuerpo. Buscó el aroma de Serena en ella… gritó, ahogando el alarido en el mullido y pequeño colchón de plumas. Deshecho y con rabia ante su suerte, con el corazón atravesado por el calvario que lo torturaba, escupió su furia hacia la nada. Benji y Josh lo miraron con compasión, aún sin entender lo que hubo pasado.

Sintieron el tormento pintarrajear desprolijamente la habitación donde se encontraban, pero tachonear sin piedad el aura fresca y armonizante que transmitía Darien la mayoría del tiempo. Un quiebre se había producido sin reparo… en tan solo un instante de conmoción el alma de Darien pereció y el estaba… pero al mismo tiempo no estaba allí. Una pared se dibujó, para materializarse ante sus ojos. La pared entre el mundo mortal y un nuevo mundo en el que Darien estaba a punto de encontrarse. Un antes y un después en la historia de la humanidad; un pasado agónico y un futuro totalmente incierto a punto de colapsar durante una batalla entre el príncipe de la tierra y el mismísimo chronos. ¿Quién ganaría?. Había un amor en juego, un sueño protegido en una diminuta caja de cristal invisible. Un ángel posando sus manos sobre la pequeña dimensión de un acabado aliento al final de la vida, pero con la tibieza de un cuerpo que ha vivido intensamente… el ángel de la muerte acoge con suspicacia ese aliento en el último minuto decisivo. Un álito de esperanza para la humanidad, pero la pasión misma para ese desconocido hombre que acabará por surgir de las cenizas… En poco tiempo, el destino tiraría su carta más valiosa y el príncipe deberá encarar el futuro como un fénix al descubrir por primera vez el milagro de su virtud…

.

No logró comprender como fué que aquella `perfecta mujer´ a la que profundamente amaba, y al mismo tiempo `imperfecta mujer´ a la que debía proteger y cuidar, había tomado una decisión así. Había conocido a su esposa desde aquel momento en que se había entregado sin medidas a ella. Serena no podía haber hecho algo así. La Serena que él conocía era una guerrera poderosa, de un alma fuerte, de valores intensos ¿¡Cómo había sido capáz de dejarlo así tan solo!... ¡sin ella!… ¡Sin ella ya no tenía nada!. Sintió dolor, tanto dolor que no logró escuchar a sus propios pensamientos que le gritaban que entrara en razón. Miró hacia el ventanal abierto, sin pensar y en una especie de acting out, se dirigió a ella ante la mirada de terror de sus amigos que se encontraron en el aprieto de no poder hacer nada… sintieron por un segundo el pánico apoderarse de ellos al ver a Darien quitarse la vida. Pero él se acercó al balcón como si estuviera apunto de arrojarse al vacío, y al chocar contra el viento helado y húmedo de la noche recobró el sentido, deteniendo de golpe la velocidad con la que se impulsaba su cuerpo para posar sus manos sobre el barandal de hierro álgido; lo apretó con fuerzas dejando las venas aparecer bajo su piel; y mientras el frío le amortiguaba los nervios miró hacia la lejanía, hacia el oscuro horizonte que ahora tanto significaba para él.

Necesitaba, urgente… enfriar su cabeza.

Inclinó el pecho, apoyándose sobre la baranda, para dejarlo rebosar sobre la nada del segundo piso. Tironeó su camisa desprendiendo los primeros botones permitiéndose respirar profundamente y al instante, dejó ir todo el aire con violencia. Mirando hacia la vereda húmeda de la acera a unos 4 metros bajo de él, se contuvo las ganas incoercibles de gritar…

Presionó los párpados con dureza dejando saltar la tibieza de unas cuantas lágrimas cargadas. Benji y Josh le hablaron, aún cuando estaban frente a él sus voces no llegaron a sus oídos. Movieron sus bocas y hasta le gritaron que reaccionara, pero los esfuerzos fueron en vano… Darien solo escuchaba la turbulencia que atravesaba su corazón.

Aún ausente, levantó su rostro hacia lo alto con los ojos cerrados y relajó el torbellino que azotaba su mente. Inhaló y exhaló silenciosamente, ignorando a quienes lo acompañaban. Sintió regresar la tranquilidad, recobró su conciencia del mundo, escuchó los sonidos de la noche y los ruidos en la habitación y en ese mismo momento pudo escuchar el eco de sus pensamientos: "_Debes razonar…" _dijo a sí mismo reconociendo su propio comportamiento absurdo. "_ …no debes actuar emocionalmente"_.

Se dió cuenta, por segunda vez… que debía dejar de ser malditamente débil. Darien viró con los ojos aún enfebrecidos por las lágrimas, pero mostró una actitud totalmente diferente. Tenía que dejar de actuar como un jodido mortal y ponerse los pantalones como el príncipe que debía ser. Aún sin Serena sus responsabilidades como Endymion eran otras, tenía que encontrar una solución y se posicionó firme… con su gallardía como emblema… pero no.

No podía dejar ir a Serena así… necesitaba verla, una vez más…

El eco de una voz suave lo retrajo de sus pensamientos.

_-"Lita dijo que… tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer…"- _Ikuko apareció desde el pasillo en penumbras con Sammy a su lado y se apoyó, abrazándose, sobre el marco de la puerta. Ambos abatidos por la pérdida de Serena, dejaron vislumbrar esos ojos suplicantes, que rogaban a gritos que la respuesta de Darien les regalara un poco de ilusión.

Josh y Benji miraron en su dirección, esperando una respuesta también. Darien sonrió con ternura. – _"Ikuko, Sammy…"_- Se acercó con lentitud mirando fijamente a la madre de su esposa. Cuando los alcanzó poso las manos en sus hombros. _–"… ya no volveré a abandonarlos… les prometo que… todo saldrá bien esta vez."-_

Sammy ablandó su mirada y con una sonrisa asintió a su madre dándole tranquilidad. Confiaban en él. Se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a Darien seguido de Josh y Benji quienes caminaron por el pasillo hacia las escaleras en descenso. Ikuko y Sammy bajaron tras ellos, atravesaron la sala, el zaguán y antes de perderlos en la visual tras el paredón, Ikuko lo llamó desde lo lejos.

_-"… Ni el dolor, ni el olvido ha logrado separarlos"_- Le gritó con agonía _–"…yo sé que tu amor es más fuerte…"- _Darien asintió levemente con la cabeza y agradeciendo en su corazón las palabras de la mujer, desapareció al doblar la esquina siguiendo su camino. Ikuko presionó el puño contra su pecho y susurró para sí misma._ -" …trae a mi hija de vuelta... por favor…" – _Suspiró mirando hacia la calle vacía sin despegarse de su preocupación. La soledad la invadió al mirar a su alrededor y ver las hojas destrozadas de los árboles. Las nubes se esparcían a lo lejos con pasividad, sumiendo a la noche en la silenciosa calma.

Al darse cuenta que su madre no había entrado aún a la casa, Sammy regresó a buscarla y al llegar al zaguán la observó desde atrás con pena. _–"Mamá… entra ya, hace frío"-_

La mujer asintió con una esforzada sonrisa, y dándose vuelta cerró tras ellos la entrada de la residencia familiar.

Tokyo… a pesar de que el temporal había cesado y que la lluvia tenue bañaba con un rocío casi mágico el armónico paisaje de la ciudad… se veía particularmente triste… y abandonado.

.

.

En el templo Hikawa, las mujeres se ubicaron en círculo bajo el azul inmenso de la noche que comenzaba a despejarse. Las (ahora) débiles nubes, se movían hechizantemente a causa del viento helado e inquieto que las cubría con su burato, cual humo suave que emana de los braseros aromáticos que suelen ambientar los templos orientales; las nubes traslúcidas, provocaron formas extrañas en el aire, mostrándose mágicas… e imponentes. El manto oscuro del cielo que comenzaba a poblarse de estrellas brillantes cautivó a las mujeres que, preparándose para actuar, buscaban tranquilidad mirando hacia el firmamento.

Tomadas de las manos, formaron aquel círculo exacto bajo la intemperie que hubieron armado alguna vez en el pasado. Los árboles húmedos a su alrededor y la sagrada imponencia del templo que las acompañaba a escasos metros, les daba esa tranquilidad característica del acogimiento que uno siente en los lugares conocidos dónde alberga sus más amados y valiosos recuerdos. Los gatos, excluidos del grupo, atinaban solo a mirar; regalando fuerza desde su interior, implorando, pensando solo en el éxito de lo que se proponían a intentar.

Lita miró a los gatos y les anunció con fuerza en la voz. _–"Darien va en camino a la morgue… ayúdenlo, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto."-_

Luna y Artemis miraron a Lita y luego a las demás acomodadas y decididas a pelear juntas por una misma y compartida convicción. Por primera vez pudieron observar que, así como ella, las sailors habían madurado. Habían crecido tan velozmente que no tuvieron tiempo de percatarse de que ya no eran aquellas jovencitas soñadoras de preparatoria. Ahora viéndolas así, en la noche, con ese porte imponente, daban un espectáculo increíble a los ojos de ambos gatos. Aquellas sailors inseguras que reclutaron alguna vez, eran ahora mujeres fuertes y poderosas. Ya no tenían nada más que hacer allí. Habían hecho un gran trabajo con ellas. Pudieron verlas casi difusamente en sus vestimentas reales y nobles… y con esa imagen y un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, sin perder más tiempo, se encaminaron a toda velocidad bajando las escaleras interminables del templo Hikawua dirigiéndose al lugar donde cumplirían por última vez su misión.

Amy dedicó un pequeño tiempo para mirar a cada una de sus compañeras, con especial atención. Notó que había ansiedad y preocupación, pero una gran esperanza en ellas. Sintió alivio de tener su compañía. Se pasó las palmas de las manos con fuerza por las ropas, las tenía mojadas por el sudor y sabía que eran los nervios, no podía evitarlo. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello azul tras la oreja, levantó sus brazos para mirarlos e hizo aparecer su lapicero de transformación sobre la palma abierta de su mano, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su poder. Era como si el tiempo lo hubiera esfumado en el olvido, como si sus ansias de vivir en paz una vida normal le hubieran hecho arrinconarlo en una porción oculta de su memoria, pero en el fondo, todo el tiempo supo con toda convicción, que estaba allí, aguardando… que había estado aguardando un momento de tanta importancia como esos últimos minutos. Recordó cuando Serena descubrió que ella era Sailor Mercury y sonrió por la inocencia de aquellas épocas… eran jóvenes… ingenuas… y hasta los mismos sentimientos eran pasajeros, y cuando no, guardaban cierta intensidad por momentos, pero se esfumaban pronto y de a poco. El dolor, no era realmente dolor, no como hoy cuando las heridas eran tan profundas que marcaban inmensos surcos en los espíritus tachados. El dolor del hoy era más trágico, más espantoso… mas intolerable… Serena lo había descubierto. Pero ella misma, "la intelectual", también.

Se sorprendió al sentir que una mano se posaba sobre su brazo semi extendido. Miró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con Setsuna. La mujer, unos cuantos centímetros más alta, le sonrió apenas. –"_Debemos empezar…"-_

_-"¡Si!" –_ Declaró con firmeza.

_-"Bueno muchachas ¡hagámoslo!"-_ Gritó Rei para que la escucharan cortando con su voz el monótono sonido del viento. Amy que se encontraba justo en frente hizo contacto visual con ella y asintió la cabeza dándole a entender que estaban juntas en esto. Rei sonrió una vez más, habían sido compañeras desde el principio y si hoy fuera su final estaría orgullosa de haber compartido toda su vida con ella.

Mina se encontraba totalmente callada, pero no había abandonado la toma de manos con sus compañeras. A su lado se ubicaban Setsuna y Michiru, el círculo intercalaba una inner y una outher, favoreciendo a la consolidación del grupo total. La rubia se encontraba en concentración, o al menos, lo había logrado después de mucho esfuerzo. Era verdad que en el fondo temía fervientemente por que todo fracasara, pero también sabía, que si todo salía bien, encontrarían la paz que hoy se encontraba amenazada. Recordó aquel momento en que refugiada en un callejón, luego de cumplir su deber salvando gente de una explosión, se sintió profundamente herida por el hombre que amaba. Era Sailor V, en apariencia magnificente y poderosa, pero en el fondo, era solo una chica que quería ser amada y felíz. Sintió la contraparte de su vida: se sentía desdichada por el desencanto que le había provocado Armand, aún sabiendo que no hubiera podido mantener una relación; y a la vez, orgullosa de sí misma por su valor, por el haber cumplido su deber… Se lo preguntó en aquél entonces y lo volvía a hacer ahora. ¿Cómo evaluaba en cada momento lo que era mejor para su vida?. A sus escasos 13 años ya había entregado su vida por los otros… olvidándose de vivir la suya. Era injusto y hasta cruel. Y no podía encontrar el punto de equilibrio al pensar las intenciones de sus compañeras: ¿Qué les importaba más?… ¿Serena… o Tokio de Cristal?. De la manera en que se habían comportado Haruka y Michiru, desde el día en que las conocieron, solo demostraron rudeza y obstinación… y más allá de sus gestos de amor hacia Serena, Mina, en ese momento pensaba, que lo que realmente siempre les importó fue la misión que les habían encomendado hace miles de milenios… y nada más.

Michiru miró a Haruka, y aunque aún sin hablar siempre sabía lo que estaba pasando con ella, su silencio la turbaba. Se encontraba allí, con la cabeza un tanto inclinada hacia abajo y la mirada ruda perdida en el centro de la porción de piedra donde habían formado el círculo. Tomada de las manos con Mina y Lita, parecía no estar allí. Michiru sabía que estaba concentrando su fuerza, muy dentro suyo. Recordaba viéndola entrenar… no había abandonado su entrenamiento a diferencia del resto. Aún luego del choque, de la muerte de Rinnie y del exilio de Darien, Haruka jamás perdió las esperanzas… y en el fondo de su alma, siempre esperó la oportunidad de revertir las cosas. Había llegado el momento. Sabía que no se arriesgaría a fallar y eso la llenaba de tranquilidad. Sin la fortaleza de Haruka, la violinista sabía que no hubiera llegado hasta allí.

La noche se había transformado en una atmosfera plagada de destellos plateados, rodeando a las mujeres… invadiéndolas de calma y espera. Habían considerado la posibilidad de traer a Hotaru; Sí, la idea un tanto irracional, por el hecho de que la Guerrera Saturno aún era muy pequeña… pero la necesitaban presente. Por ello fue que Setsuna dió algunas indicaciones a Maxwell para que él ayudara a Hotaru a llegar allí, en el momento preciso…

El viento se tornó más denso, y una ráfaga pesada que atravesó todo el terreno del templo se concentró a espaldas de Haruka, junto al escalón que conectaba la gran escalera con el templo. Todas viraron para observar una nube negra y densa que se aglutinaba en una forma extraña.

Una sombra de mediana estatura comenzó a divisarse a través del torbellino que disminuía paulatinamente su grosor y fuerza. Desde adentro, podían ver la esbelta figura de una Sailor Scout, pero... todas estaban allí. Era demasiado extraño y hasta temieron que la persona que apareciera no formara parte de una visita grata. Haruka soltó las manos de quienes se encontraban a su lado, y se puso en posición de guardia, aprisionando su lapicero a punto de realizar su transformación. Frunció el seño y los iris claros de sus ojos temblaron con violencia mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su sien. El resto la igualó, y en guardia esperaron ansiosas la nitidez de la figura… estaban listas para atacar, en el caso de que hubiera problemas…

_-"Pero… ¡¿qué?"-_ Haruka se tensó confundida por un elemento que le resultaba curiosamente familiar… pero no se arriesgaría esperar para cerciorarlo… ¡era un enemigo!... solo podía ser un enemigo… – "¡Por el Poder Estelar del Planeta Urano!."-

_-"¡Noo!... ¡Es Hotaru!"-_ Se desgarró una voz. Mina gritó para que no le hicieran daño.

Haruka paró en seco viendo nuevamente la alabastra que le hizo pensar que era alguien haciéndose pasar por la Guerrera Saturn. La silueta se transformó en la jovencita de cabellos negros hasta los hombros y ojos oscuros e intimidantemente penetrantes. Era Hotaru, pero ya no más una niña. Se encontraba radiante bajo su traje de Sailor Scout. Una estrella plateada se ubicaba en el centro de su pecho y su sonrisa sincera les revelaba su verdadera identidad.

No podían entender. ¿Cómo era posible?. Setsuna gimió tapándose los labios suavemente, sus ojos se encendieron por la emoción. Haruka suspiró. El torbellino de viento se esfumó rápidamente desapareciendo por completo, dando espacio a Saturn para que se dirigiera a paso lento hacia ellas.

Sin abandonar su sonrisa se paró en el lugar que le correspondía, entre Amy y Lita, ya haciendo caso a las miradas de asombro de las muchachas les dio una explicación.

Las miró tiernamente –_"Chicas… es maravillosamente hermoso verlas de nuevo. Sé que están sorprendidas de verme mucho mayor, pero ha llegado el momento de reunirme con ustedes para cumplir nuestro deber. Ustedes saben que mi lazo con Rinnie es especial, y su muerte, lejos de destruirnos a todas nos ha fortalecido."- _Hizo una breve pausa cerrando suavemente los ojos, luego extendió su mano mostrando su palma y levantando los dedos abrazó un pequeño destello de energía, como una gota de humo, que lentamente acrecentó su brillo. Tenía una tonalidad violácea, oscura, y tomó el tamaño de una canica mientras giraba sobre su propio eje, levitando sobre la mano cubierta por el blanco guante de su traje de guerrera. Las muchachas se asombraron una vez más, mirando detenidamente el espectáculo que se sucedía frente a sus ojos. El fulgor disminuyó, y mostrándose en forma de una roca esférica y perfectamente lisa paró de girar. Hotaru abrió sus ojos y mirándolo como si estuviera hechizada sonrió mientras las demás contemplaban el rostro jubiloso y radiante. _–"…éste… es el primer Cristal del Destino."-_ Mientras lo que parecía una canica de vidrio exquisitamente pulida seguía levitando sobre su palma, Sailor Saturn la acercó a su rostro para mirarla con detenimiento mientras seguía hablando. Sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor extraño. _–"… El Cristal Saturno… Es el primero porque es la contraparte del poder de Sailor Moon y Tuxido Mask. El Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado tienen el Poder de Dar la Vida, el Cristal Saturno, el Poder de la Destrucción…"-_

Las 7 Sailor Scouts la miraron estáticas y boquiabiertas. Había mucho que conocer aún… de sí mismas.

_-"… He sido entrenada para un momento así desde que fuí reclutada por primera vez en el milenio de plata por la Reina Serenity. A diferencia de lo que todas conocen… no fueron las inners quienes fueron entrenadas al principio, sino las outhers. Quienes protegían el expacio exterior debían recluirse cada una en su planeta y defender desde allí la galaxia completa. Serenity eligió las almas más poderosas del universo para defender el poder de los "Cristales de la Vida"…"-_

_-"¿El cristal de plata y el cristal dorado?"-_ Se asombró Amy.

Saturn la miró con dulzura. _–"Así es… Los Cristales del Destino son un medio de control y un signo de unión de las Sailor Scouts porque Serenity previno la posibilidad de que el Cristal de Plata sufriera daños… o lo que hubiera sido peor… si hubiera sido poseído por el mal. Las sailors son guerreras protectoras y por ello tienen la capacidad de revertir cuanto daño pudiera conferirse a los cristales de la vida. Serena ha muerto, pero eso nos otorga la facultad de actuar… ya que no existe una reemplazante que pueda ser portadora del Cristal de Plata. Tenemos una regla que seguir… un orden que respetar… porque los Cristales del Destino tienen un origen y una función en particular…"-_

_-"Pero… Saturn… ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto?"-_ Lita se acercó unos pasos y con nerviosismo e incredulidad por lo que estaban escuchando la miró rogando explicaciones.

_-"Como les dije… fui entrenada desde el nacimiento del milenio de plata. Serenity me reveló todo esto porque soy portadora del Primer Cristal del Destino y es mi deber, por que mi misión en esta vida y en las otras es mantener el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, entre la luz y la oscuridad, la quimera y la realidad… porque lo bueno no podría existir sin lo malo… es necesario."-_

Mina osciló por un momento _–" … entonces… ¿quieres decir que si Serena no hubiera muerto no podríamos haber salvado Tokyo de Cristal?"-_

_-"Ahora estás entendiendo."-_ Luego sonrió. – _"El choque, provocado por el maleficio de Caos, rompió con la vida de Serena y de la pequeña dama, y la oportunidad perfecta para restaurar el equilibrio estaba allí, pero Darien no podía resignarse a ello, y en medio de su dolor la revivió, no pensó claramente, se dejó llevar por sus emociones y eso lo arruinó todo… porque como sabemos, su fuerza no es suficiente para salvar ni siquiera a Rinnie, su propia hija. Ninguna de nosotras tiene la facultad de devolver la vida, solo Darien, porque su poder es la sanación, pero no es lo suficientemente poderoso para devolver el fulgor a las semillas estelares pertenecientes a miembros de la familia real… porque su poder no es superior a ellas. Su amor tan grande le permitió rescatar a la princesa de la muerte, y eso casi le costó la vida… sabemos también que Darien entregó todo de sí para lograrlo…_

… _Serena debía morir para que nosotras pudiéramos actuar. Pero deben saber que NUNCA, una Sailor Scout, debe tener las agallas de atacar a la Princesa, ni aún si ella misma lo ordenara. Es por ello, que esta información jamás debía ser revelada, y es por eso que la oculte de ustedes a lo largo de todos estos milenios. Hoy… tenemos la oportunidad de revertir la destrucción sobre Tokyo de Cristal. ¿Están preparadas Sailor Scouts?"_- Se ubicó en el centro del círculo y las miró una a una mientras ellas analizaban dentro de sí mismas su grado de decisión_. - "¿¡Están preparadas!"-_

Al unísono se escuchó un solo eco, en una sola voz y con la misma fuerza y disposición. _–"¡Sí!"-_

_-"¡Por el poder estelar del planeta Uranooo!"-_

_-"¡Por el poder estelar del planeta Júpiter!"-_

_-"¡Por el poder estelar del planeta Mercuriooo!"-_

_-"¡Por el poder estelar del planera Venus!"-_

_-"¡Por el poder estelar del planeta Marteee!"-_

_-"¡Por el poder estelar del planeta Neptunoo!"-_

_-"¡Por el poder estelar del planeta Plutón!"-_

Un haz de color, como ventisca fresca, penetró el cuerpo de cada una de las siete, para desnudarlas y teñirlas del color de su planeta. Una a una se hicieron portadoras de sus trajes de guerreras, cuando ya habían olvidado lo que se sentía vivenciar ese poder. Aún en círculo, acogieron en ellas la máxima concentración, y un rasguño de esperanza por sobre el incierto panorama de lo que iba a venir.

_-"Pues bién… El universo en un principio fué la nada; solo oscuridad, vacío… hasta que una explosión dió origen a la formación del espacio y el tiempo. Miles de partículas de polvo estelar comenzaron a formar las galaxias y los soles. Cada estrella guarda en sí tal cantidad de energía que al morir, da origen a los llamados agujeros negros. Son campos energéticos tan grandes que tragan no solo la luz, sino que desfiguran el tiempo. El segundo Cristal del Destino es el Cristal Plutón, haciendo referencia al último planeta del Sistema Solar, un astro oscuro, solitario y escondido en la inmensidad, pero no por ello menos importante. El poder de controlar el tiempo reside en la semilla estelar de la Guerrera Plutón. Una guerrera que, sumergida en una fracción de espacio-tiempo, controló en soledad la puerta a miles de dimensiones y galaxias. La Reina Serenity entregó la llave, que solo la portadora de este Segundo Cristal del Destino puede emplear sabiamente."-_

Plut sintió en su interior la concentración de su poder. Abrazó su pecho con los brazos y bajo sus manos y su piel comenzó a emerger una gran bola de energía de color gris oscuro. Traslúcida, poderosa, nacía desde el interior de su cuerpo. Abrió sus brazos extendiéndolos como si abrazara una gran pelota, mucho más grande que sí, y mientras la acogía en sus brazos, ésta comenzó a disminuir su tamaño… lenta… pero hechizantemente. Plut cerró sus ojos como si estuviera en trance, como subsumida entre un sueño profundo y la realidad y como una gran esfera de humo denso, el campo de energía se tornó cada vez más pequeño, hasta el punto de quedar levitando justo a la altura de su pecho. Plut abrió sus ojos y la tomó con ambas manos. Sin poder tocarla, pudo sentir en ella esa energía vibrante. La esfera del tamaño de una nuez se encontraba frente a sus ojos y la guerrera del tiempo pudo sentirla parte de sí misma, la acogió en sus manos y la depositó sobre su broche, justo en medio del lazo negro que llevaba sobre su traje; por lo que ese pedazo de metal, de simples fines decorativos, adquirió un brillo particular… la luz de su poder.

_-"Luego, apareció el poder del fuego; los soles, que permiten el nacimiento de las diferentes galaxias. El fuego que se encuentra justo en el origen de los planetas, que luego se van enfriando con los milenios, y cuyo resto se deposita justo en el núcleo mismo de los cuerpos celestes. El fuego, poderoso… con gran capacidad destructiva… uno de los elementos de la naturaleza capáz de dañar y al mismo tiempo de permitir la vida. El fuego, con lo que analogan el poder de los amantes, la furia contenida de los que tienen ira, el calor que transmite el afecto humano, las explosiones que pueden matar millones de vidas, el abrigo indispensable para los días de invierno… El tercer cristal del Destino es el Cristal de Marte; férvido y abrazador..."_

Rei sintió que sus manos se quemaban debajo de los guantes, extendió los brazos con las palmas extendidas y dirigiéndolas al cielo, esperó… Diez lenguas de fuego, desde cada uno de sus dedos, comenzaron a danzar creciendo y magnificándose hasta formar una gran llama. Inmensa, vehemente, superó el alto de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Rei observó su poder naciendo de sus manos y se sintió jubilosa. Las flamas se aglutinaron en una esfera de fuego que giró y giró a gran velocidad sin llegar a tocarla. Rei sonrió, amaba su poder… era ella misma, como el fuego… ardiente en sus sentimientos. El fuego se apagó dando nacimiento a una esfera roja, teñida como un lujoso rubí. Titilando sobre sus manos, flotando en el aire como si no existiera la gravedad, brilló con ofuscación y bravura... Mars la tomó sobre su dedo índice y la acercó a su pecho, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes la dejó deslizarse hacia el interior de su broche, el cuál pareció arder, encendiéndose fulgorosamente como el metal que se encuentra en el punto justo de fundición.

_-"El poder del trueno. Las cargas eléctricas se encuentran en las unidades más mínimas de la materia. El trueno centelleante, se origina como producto del entrecruzamiento de cargas negativas y positivas, que se manifiestan en una especie de equilibrio que origina la energía. Energía que se encuentra en cada mínima partícula de materia existente en el universo. El trueno… inmortal, imponente, tenebroso. Ilumina la noche en el espectáculo más fascinante que existe sobre la tierra. En medio de la tempestad el trueno sobrevive. Recorre miles de kilómetros y su luz y su música, implica nada más y nada menos que la conexión entre lo terrenal y lo celestial, lo fantasioso y lo real, lo armonioso y lo desequilibrante. Tu alma, guerrero Júpiter, es tan intensa como el trueno que te identifica. Tu energía es tan brillante y electrizante como tus ojos de mujer enamorada. Tu fuerza, tu valor, tu entrega de darlo todo hasta el último momento… hasta extinguirte dejando solo el sonido imponente de tu voz, es la naturaleza del tempestuoso planeta que te rige; Aunque tu brillo se haya ido, dejas marcas en el cielo, al igual que en los corazones de los que disfrutan la fuerza contigo. El cuarto Cristal del Destino es el Cristal Júpiter: impetuoso y magnánimo, centelleante y austero."-_

Lita sintió las descargas eléctricas desplazarse por absolutamente todo su cuerpo, abrazando sus células y luego sus capilares… haciéndolos víctimas de un brutal cortocircuito. Lita observó que sus venas se cubrían por líneas de luz que las envolvían como enredaderas creciendo debajo de su piel. Sus pupilas parecieron versiones en miniatura de los primeros millones de años del planeta que habitaban, como si la tierra aún joven se reflejara casi viva, rodeada por los iris verdes fulgorosos de la guerrera Zeus. Los relámpagos se dejaron ver poderosos, marcando e hiriendo la tierra, para que renaciera como el planeta azul… planeta dónde la vida es posible, y dónde el ser humano coexiste buscando ser felíz. Una gran centella atravesó su cuerpo desde el pecho hasta sus brazos exteriorizándose. Una gran bola de energía de tonos verdes y azulados se cobijó sobre sus palmas enfrentadas decreciendo en intensidad y tamaño, para dar lugar a la formación del cuarto Cristal del Destino. Su color verde, excesivamente brillante, se convirtió en el jade más precioso, y sin que las manos de Lita se movieran, se sumergió a gran velocidad en el interior del broche que Sailor Júpiter alojaba en su uniforme, desapareciendo en él… tornándolo de un color bizarro y vibrante.

Hotaru le sonrió. _–"… Bienvenida Júpiter."-_ Y nuevamente la seriedad cubrió su rostro. Delicada y distinguida, portando firme su alabastra, prosiguió, en un despliegue involuntario de virtud. _– "Por millones y millones de años, levitando sobre el cosmos, la tierra se curtió y se preparó… enfriándose… de a poco, para dar origen a la masa gigantesca dónde posamos nuestros pies los días de nuestra vida y donde nos construyen una cuna, en la llegada de nuestra muerte."_- Miró a Haruka. _–"La tierra, el lugar dónde construímos nuestros hogares, nuestros sueños, dónde creamos grandes e imponentes rascacielos, dónde disfrutamos de las maravillosas formas de la geografía… la tierra… que nos permite crecer, desarrollarnos y luego morir, para regresar a ella. "Del polvo venimos, y al polvo regresaremos". El siguiente Cristal del Destino es el Cristal Urano. El color ocre de tu planeta, Haruka, se asemeja al color empleado tantas veces por los artistas realistas que pintaron el mundo en calidad de fotografías, y así plasmaron en sus blancos lienzos la naturaleza completamente humana. Tu espíritu nos recuerda mantener los pies en la tierra, siempre obstinada, dejas poco tiempo para los sueños, y dedicas toda tu energía por mantener en flote la realidad… al igual que cuando la tierra vibra, nos recuerdas quiénes somos y hasta dónde somos capaces de llegar. Tiembla todo bajo nosotros, y perdemos nuestro refugio, pero tarde o temprano descubrimos que siempre tendremos una segunda oportunidad. Cuando corres guerrera Urano, logras tu máxima conexión con la tierra; ella y tú son una, y cuando tu temperamento ruge, la tierra se mueve junto con él. El poder de la tierra es vigoroso, omnipotente, velóz y sagrado…"-_

El sonido de un tren se sintió por debajo de la roca dónde asentaban sus pies. Todo tembló con violencia, Haruka se llenó de luz dorada cuando un torbellino de polvo comenzó a rodearla sin parar emergiendo de bajo sus pies, desde el centro mismo de la tierra. Haruka gritó con potencia en su voz mientras las vibraciones de su garganta se confundían con el rugido de la tierra. Las partículas de polvo ascendieron hacia su cabeza, levitando sobre los rubios cabellos que bailaban al son de las vibraciones. Una gran bola del tamaño de una pelota de básquet se formó girando y girando con velocidad hasta conformarse una radiante concentración de poder que se tornó de color ocre furioso. Haces de luz fueron escupidos desde el interior de la esfera para dar aparición al Quinto Cristal del Destino, el cuál, levemente y como si fuera llevado por el viento, descendió hasta su corazón, uniéndose a su broche.

-_"El sexto Cristal del Destino pertenece a Sailor Mercury: El poder del agua. Cuando la tierra se formó, miles de fenómenos químicos y físicos permitieron que el agua poblara la tierra, agraciando que especies primitivas se desarrollaran y evolucionaran para dar paso al reinado del Hombre. El planeta azul… el único planeta del sistema solar dónde podría ser posible la vida. El hombre, desde antes de la aparición de la tecnología y de las grandes culturas contemporáneas, adoró al agua. Cristalina, pacífica… purificante. Sus asentamientos prehistóricos y sus primeros hogares, siempre se construyeron sobre los bordes de los ríos y las fuentes de agua, dónde podría subsistir y alimentarse. La valoración de la gloriosidad del agua es digna de seres sabios y prudentes… y quienes la preservan, viven en la prosperidad. El poder de Mercurio abraza los dones de la inteligencia, de la tranquilidad, la paciencia, la reflexión… refleja la pureza del alma de la guerrera que es su guardián. Sailor Mercury acoge el don de la sabiduría y la conciliación, es por ello que tu esencia Amy, es la de ser una mujer destacada del resto por tu pacificidad y sosiego… valores que si todos los hombres poseyeran, el mundo sería perfecto y admirable. Es el planeta más cercano al sol, y aún ante el poderío de la llama, es capáz de subsistir con determinación y severidad. Es la contraparte del fuego, porque éste habla de temperamento, de fastuosidad, de impulsividad… y el agua de humildad y sapiencia, de quietud y tersura… de fuerza vital y de transparencia."-_

Amy sintió que desde sus botas celestes ascendía una frescura inigualable a todas las que había probado en su vida. Aún sobre sus ropas secas, podía sentir la suave caricia de los hilos de fluídos sobre su cuerpo, que la rodeaban como serpientes envolviendo su piel. El agua cristalina denotó extrema pureza para quiénes la observaron con gran admiración. Miles de gotas de lluvia formaron una cascada inversamente proporcional al efecto de la gravedad, cubriendo a la guerrera en una especie de cubículo tubular, encapsulándola dentro. Amy con los ojos cerrados disfrutó de las sensaciones placenteras sobre su piel y su mente. Sintió la fuerza y la divinidad del agua también dentro de su cuerpo y controló su flujo provocando que las partículas de agua se unieran en una sola fuera de sí misma, para contemplarlas con devoción. Sonrió deleitada por las sensaciones y cruzando sus brazos extendidos formando una cruz sobre su vientre la dejó fluir por sus dedos hasta concentrarla en una esfera de cristal, perfectamente diáfana y traslúcida, con una leve y casi imperceptible tonalidad azulada. La tomó con los dedos de una mano cuál roca valiosa y la sumió con leve presión al interior de su broche, como si éste fuera de material permeable. Agachó su cabeza para mirar su pecho jubilosa y pudo divisar que su Cristal se encendía con el color del cielo, haciendo visible todo su poder.

_-"El hombre no supo comprender que su destino era uno muy diferente. Que había sido creado por la naturaleza, y que como la madre tierra le dá vida, éste debe retribuirla con adoración y protección. El hombre se encegueció con las ansias de poder, con el sabor de la sangre en la guerra, con el derroche de los recursos que lo habían mantenido con vida por milenios. El hombre pensó que podía adueñarse de todo ello, y comenzó a lastimar el planeta. La contaminación, el derroche, la muerte de hombres, el crimen contra animales y especies vegetales… todo desató la furia de la naturaleza que comenzó a defenderse de sus propios hijos. El agua posibilita la vida pero también posee la facultad de destruírla. Los huracanes, los maremotos, los tsunamis, todos ellos surgen para recordarle al hombre quién es quién tiene el poder, y para que tome conciencia de que debe gozar de los beneficios de este planeta sin destruírlo. El hombre… ¡debe tomar conciencia!. Neptuno… el planeta de los gases y las tempestades. Su atmósfera adopta ese color tan esplendoroso, pero por dentro esconde gran destrucción y muerte. El Séptimo Cristal del Destino es el Cristal Neptuno, tan fascinante como el universo mismo. Bajo esa aparente calma, se esconde un gran huracán. Antes de los tsunamis, el mar se torna terroríficamente calmo, y se retrae de la costa, confundiendo al humano, pero en pocos segundos, con todas sus fuerzas deviene la destrucción. El maremoto de Neptuno es la contraparte del sosiego del agua, que acontece con furia sobre quiénes atentan contra la naturaleza. Es el poder de los corazones atormentados por la injusticia, que braman por hacerse escuchar; es el dolor punzante de la impotencia; el grito silenciado de las voces que luchan por liberarse… es la cara oculta de la vida… la muerte misma... y cuando el hombre genera muerte, debe ser castigado.."-_

Hotaru gritó al emitir sus últimas palabras y Michiru irradió energía en una especie de atmósfera color turquesa brillante, que parecía cubrirla como una segunda piel. Con los brazos extendidos estiró los hombros hacia atrás dejándose levitar sobre un haz de luz circular que abarcaba sus dos zapatos de tacón. Sus piernas juntas, sus brazos pegados a su delgado cuerpo, sus cabellos flotando en el aire como si estuvieran sumergidos en las profundidades del mar. Sus párpados escondieron sus azules ojos y su piel adoptó el color profundo de las aguas turbias. Miles de venillas grisáceas aparecieron por sobre su tersa y blanca piel como si a través de ellas recorriera sangre negra. Neptuno abrió sus ojos de repente y en vez de mostrar los cautivantes ojos, una cobertura de petróleo denso recubrió toda su cavidad ocular. Con la mirada perdida, lágrimas pesadas de esa sustancia azabache comenzaron a derramarse por su piel y una expresión de enojo y furia se dibujó sobre su rostro. Aterrorizantes, su seño fruncido y una mirada agresiva la mostraron como poseída por un ente disgustado y con inagotable sed de venganza. Levantó sus manos extendidas por sobre su cabeza y enfrentando las palmas dejó una cavidad hueca en medio donde una esfera de agua emergió con tal rápidez como si fuera a explotar. Latió con fuerza, como si tuviera un corazón propio, como si escondiera un mounstro alojándose justo dentro, en la profundidad, en las sombras… esperando el momento adecuado para aparecer. La esfera explotó con violencia derramando un gran chorro de agua que la superó en tamaño, recubriéndola toda. Cuando el agua se disipó lentamente como si hubiera penetrado su piel, su broche brilló con un fulgor verdeazulado, para atenuarse luego lentamente, mientras la piel de Michiru recuperaba su color habitual.

_-"El último Cristal del Destino: El Cristal Venus, de color naranja, el perfecto equilibrio entre el color rojo del apasionamiento y el rosa del romanticismo. Su guardiana, Afrodita, guarda las cualidades de la antigua diosa griega: rostro de belleza sublime y perfecta, habilidades para la seducción sutil, inteligencia, delicadeza, romanticismo, pasión y destrezas para el arte. El amor y la entrega al otro, se encuentran en las raíces mismas de la especie humana. El hombre es necio, egoísta, destructivo y débil, pero es capáz de sentir Amor y eso… lo hace el ente más perfecto de la naturaleza y su mayor orgullo. Venus es el planeta más cercano a la tierra después de Marte, y esa distancia y su cercanía al sol permite que desde la tierra se vislumbre como el astro más brillante del cielo estrellado. Aparece siempre cercano a la luna y anunciando siempre el nacimiento del día, y se regala, a los enamorados, para que en las madrugadas se deleiten con su belleza. El amor es lo único que priva al hombre de su imperfección y a la vez, lo hace sentirse digno de ella. El amor permite que el hombre se sorprenda, se entregue, viva y vuele… a través de sus sueños. La capacidad de amar permite que la reproducción no sirva solo a los fines de la especie, sino a la superación y la autorrealización del hombre: el hombre desea, siente, consuma y dá vida a seres maravillosos que logra amar con gran efusión. La mujer y el hombre nacen separados y lejos… pero cuando se encuentran, sucede un espectáculo maravilloso a través del cuál una sensación única y especial los enlaza en uno solo para vivir y morir juntos… dejando su huella en este hermoso planeta. Todo tiene sentido en el amor, y es por eso que las lágrimas duelen tanto, que los besos son tan exquisitos y poderosos, es por eso que el 'hacer el amor´, convierte a dos simples humanos en una sola alma omnipotente…. Y es por eso… que aunque se intente… nunca se puede separar a dos enamorados. La belleza etérea de la Guerrera Venus está en su poder, en su divinidad. Mientras el Hombre sea capáz de seguir amando, a pesar de la destrucción y la muerte… siempre estará vivo... en alguna parte. Mina… tu cristal se relaciona con la existencia eterna del ser humano, con su paso por este universo y con la concreción de su destino con pasión y deseo."- _

Mina posó delicadamente la mano derecha sobre su corazón, y debajo de ella emergió una esfera formada de una llama ingenua y exquisita que irradiaba una sensación de calidéz penetrante. Su color, de un naranja tenue, a simple vista provocó sensaciones de suavidad y acogimiento. Un fuerte aroma a jazmín y sándalo se desplegó por el ambiente. Sailor Vinus sostuvo la esfera levitando sobre su palma y ésta se encendió con tal intensidad que recubrió a todo el templo con su luz imitando los primeros rayos de sol al inicio del día. Haces de luz anaranjados, dorados y ocres acariciaron los rostros de las demás guerreras bañándolas de sosiego y esperanza. La luz se tornó cegadora al recubrir la visual de cada una de las presentes. Todas… en lo profundo de sus corazones, sintieron la presencia de sus seres amados… aquellos hombres que marcaron sus vidas y que en ese momento se manifestaban frente a ellas como espectros pero en su exacta perfección. Haruka y Michiru, se unieron una a otra tomándose de las palmas, y como si ya lo hubieran hecho hace tiempo, experimentaron su íntimo lazo ante sus ojos, sintieron la misma devoción por la otra, se amaron, con fuerza y fogosidad. Cada espectro penetró en los otros cuerpos como si los poseyeran y se unieron con ellas piel a piel, célula con célula, átomo con átomo, para compartir la misma energía vital visualizando un destino juntos. Lo sintieron… allí, en ese preciso instante en el que más lo necesitaban… sintieron el amor… la pasión con que esos hombres las esperaban en algún lugar del globo terráqueo, y aunque lejanos, estaban allí… dentro de ellas… compartiendo un mismo lazo de amor que los unía para toda la eternidad. La refulgencia cesó rápidamente, regresando oscuridad al suelo y las estrellas al firmamento, así, el resplandor se concentró en el núcleo de la esfera que Vinus, aún conservaba con cierto misticismo sobre sus manos. La llama pareció ser el alma misma de Afrodita y su magnificencia quitó toda vida aparente a la sacra guerrera, quién con su mirada perdida, había privado a su piel de todo color, y a su cuerpo de todo movimiento. El tamaño de la lumbre era mucho mayor que las otras… y Mina la acogió como si fuera un niño. La abrazó por un pequeño instante acunándola hasta que penetró en su cuerpo, invadiéndola de un brillo dorado casi sobrenatural, que se plasmó en sus largos y blondos cabellos. Sus hebras de oro bailotearon hechizantemente acariciándole la espalda y el rostro, mostrándola desbordante de gozo y seducción… radiante, voluptuosa, refinada y con cierto dejo de maduréz a pesar de su juvenil belleza. El destello del último Cristal del Destino se proyectó a través del broche ubicado en el centro de su pecho, cristalizándose como Fuente de Poder, adoptando el color del fuego, la suavidad de los pétalos, y el calor y la tibieza de los actos de amor…

La guerrera Vinus despertó de su trance y se encontró con los rostros inmaculados de sus siete compañeras. Sonriendo todas, con una sensación de serenidad y sosiego. Se miraron unas a las otras sorprendidas por lo que se les acababa de revelar… todo tenía un ' porqué ´.

El poder de las Sailor Scouts no hablaba de sus habilidades como guerreras, ni de la imponente energía de sus planetas, sino que implicaba una sabia conexión que hasta hoy desconocían. Nunca antes habían dependido tanto de las demás para enfrentarse a un objetivo; el fin era conjunto… y su manera de accionar a partir de ahora lo sería también.

El viento seco y helado penetró hasta los huesos, pero las mujeres, aún en sus diminutos trajes de guerreras, supieron que se enfrentaban a un problema mayor: Había llegado el momento de encarar su destino. Era el momento de rastrear la última manifestación del Cristal de Plata y temían… porque algo podría salir mal…

Hotaru caminó hacia el extremo anterior del templo y frenó al inicio de las escalinatas. Miró hacia lo profundo, dónde los peldaños parecían hacerse pequeños hasta fundirse con la maciza piedra de la calle a la distancia. De espaldas a sus compañeras cerró los ojos, e invocó dentro suyo las visiones que le habían sido reveladas mientras adquiría nuevamente su cuerpo de adulta. El viento suave, pero denso, le acarició la melena oscura y la pollera diminuta de su atuendo de marinera. La guerrera del silencio miró hacia el horizonte, la colina dónde se encontraba le permitía apreciar sin dificultad el paisaje quieto de la ciudad, con algunos faroles cortando la oscuridad y los techos bajos, destacando tenuemente su relieve sobre las sombras. A lo lejos, pero con imponencia y grandiosidad, la luna llena, inmensa… iluminaba con fulgor incesante el rostro pálido de la guerrera, transformando su figura esbelta y noble en un lienzo de claroscuros. Miró la luna con melancolía y con un toque de misterio… su voz adoptó un tinte profético, al igual que su actitud.

_-"Nuestra fortuna nos ha marcado por última vez… La plata y el oro han llegado al punto máximo de agonía y a la prueba que marcará con fuego su destino final… El Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado, deberán superar y vencer la sombra que ha nublado su camino marcado por la sangre real. Tokyo de Cristal nos espera, el futuro también… pero debemos hacernos dignos de su magnificencia. Los príncipes deberán demostrar su fortaleza, comprobando y convenciéndose de que son los talismanes milenarios, merecedores de portar el poderío y domino de la gloriosa ciudad del futuro. El momento ha llegado… Sailor Scouts..."-_

_._

_._

*.*.*.*

*.*

.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

.

.

**LUNA**: OOooy lunita.. es cierto eso de que Sere siempre quedaba al final luchando por todas y que esta vez ella las deja.. me gusto la idea puesto que alguna vez el resto tenia que tener un poquito mas de protagonismo jee.. que bueno que te gusto el cap y espero que este tambien te guste. Adelantandote que quedan solo 4 caps para terminar y que tu dedicatoria viene pronto jiji.. no creas que me olvide. te dejo un beso enorme. gracias por seguir tan fielmente mi fic,. lo aprecio muchisimo.

.

**SRNKIKI**: bien si pensamos igual entonces jeje. Ahi esta la actualizacion y si, Darien ya deja de sufrir jejeje.. aunque un poquito mas, juro que ahora se pone las pilas como hombre. Gracias por ser una de las privilegiadas que reciben tu rw.. es genial.. Respecto a Darien si, ya llega a la casa por fin jajaja, y los cristales si.. un poder mas de las sexys sailors.. espero este capitulo te guste tambien.. muchas gracias por leer mi fic. quedan solo 4 capitulos.. espero el final colme tus expectativas jeje... seria un orgullo para mi. saludos!

.

**USAKO DE CHIBA**: oye linda, se que genere muchas expectativas respecto a la reaccion de Darien, el cual es un momento muy importante, pero de tanto leerlo y corregirlo para que quede perfecto, nunca termino de agradarme del todo, se que le falto algo que no puedo descubrir que es. de todos modos, espero guste este cap.. tiene mucho de todo y se que demore en aparecer estas cuestiones de poder y aun asi creo que dejaran un lindo final.. solo 4 caps.. solo 4. Realmente agradezco que leas tan impresionada, es lindo saber que quienes leen realmente disfrutan la historia y sienten de alguna manera lo que uno quiere expresar. GRACIAS!.. de corazon pequeña. un abrazo super gordo.

.

**MAYILU**: es cierto.. sere lo dejo a Darien despues de que el se sacrifico tanto por ella. y esta bien, el muy maldito le hizo eso durante todo el anime jajajja.. de todos modos AMO a darien y me gusta que tenga por una vez qe ponerse el los pantalones jejeje y salvar el dia. Sere se suicido, si. un poco duro, pero prometo final feliz.. solo 4 caps para el final. gracias y GRACIAS por escribirme un rw.. me incitan a escribir,publicar mas seguido y sobre todo mejorarme. un abrazo inmenso.

.

**MISC2010**: moni.. que bueno que te gusto.. si queria darle un poquitin de emocion jejeje.. pero ya esta, ya se sabe que paso con DArien al llegar a la casa de Serena.. se que le falto algo, ue no pude descubrir que es.. pero espero el final si deje satisfecho a todo el mundo.. Gracias por tu rw! UN MILLON DE GRACIAS... es un placer tenerte nuevamente por aca. un beso grande.

.

**SERENA ETERNAL STAR MOON**: juaniii noo.. no te empastilles jejeje, los caramelos pueden ser jeje y si, por fin aparecio darien y por fin hablo con ikuko y por fin se sabe lo que hacve dentro de la casa de serena! jajaj.. pero sobre todo por fin termine de editatr el cap es que me tomo un mes, lo corregi mil veces y aun asi no quede totalmente satisfecha.. espero te haya gustado este cap pequeña.. es un placer como siempre tenerte leyendome. te quiero mucho.. un beso grande

.

**LITA JAPON**: polyyy!.. jejej son muchas preguntas,pero lamento la espera, por fin ya se sabe lo que sucede con darien en la casa de serena. y si, no queria que el detective hablara con darien puesto que tecnicamente, como Darien una vez la revivio, no podian relacionarlos a ambos.. espero eso se entienda jee quizas es un bache que lo tomare como detalle y te agradezco por haberme hecho percatar de ello jejeje.. lo tendre en cuenta y lo rellenare en cualquier momento. gracias mi nena por tus rw.. y si, prometo mandar el dinero para pagar la manicure_ jajajaja.. _te mando la manicure de angelina jolie.. lo prometo.

_._

**SAMS EFRON**: jajajjjaja Sii darien no terminaba de llegar jajaja pero por fin, ahi esta. lo edite un millon de veces y me quedo corta, es que no me termino de convencer, pero no logre encontrarle eso que le falta, en fin, lamento haber generado tanta expectativa y que al final haya quedado medio poco emocionante jeee pero en fin, el final espero si deje satisfecho a todo el mundo. solo 4 cxaps mi san sam! SOLO 4! AHHH ya se termina.. aunque hay muchas cosas por suceder, seguramente sera todo rapido jaja, pero en fin, tendre que escribir otro fic para explicarlo todo. tu me ayudaras ejejeje podras? debes decirme cuando termine si quedaro baches para rellenar y editarlo correctamente de una vezx por todas jaj. Mi san sam.. te extraño loquita, te quiero mucho, eso lo sabes no? futoshi_ si,_ tiene un papel importante.. o lo tuvo.. ya lo veras. es que me gustan las cosas complicadas jaja. se que tu me entenderas.. gracias por tus rw!.. Es un placer para mi tenerte como lectora, no me cansare de decirtelo.. Te quiero hasta el cielo mi san sam.. __

_._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.. QUIENES COMENTARON CAPS ANTERIORES LES CONTESTARE INDIVIDUALMENTE ASI NO QUEDA TODO CONFUSO EJEJ. GRACIAS Y GRACIAS POR SUS RW.. QUEDAN SOLO 4 CAPS.. ESPERO COLMAR SUS ESPECTATIVAS.. AHORA VIENE TODO LO MEJOR, PERO SOBRE TODO, EMPIEZAN A GOLPEAR LAS RESPUESTAS QUE HILAN TODA LA HISTORIA.. SOY COMPLICADA, LO SE.. ESPERO DISFRUTEN EL FINAL**

_**UN BESO ENORME**  
_


	30. Enlazando cabos, uniendo caminos

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

* * *

.

**Capítulo Treinta**

.

.

**"Enlazando cabos, uniendo caminos"**

.

.

El cansancio era evidente. Una desbordada gota de sudor cayó desde la sien del hombre que corría a pesar de la fatiga. Sus fuerzas no dieron tregua en ningún mínimo instante, porque en el fondo, le resultaba tranquilizador tener la compañía de sus meritorios amigos que lo escoltaban en la carrera.

Estaban prontos a arribar en el edificio de la morgue estatal. Los charcos de agua turbia dificultaron la marcha y mancharon los pantalones jean con gotas de barro denso y suciedad. Las zapatillas cargadas de agua con las mismas características comenzaron a tornarse pesadas y pegajosas, porque una vez que tocaban el suelo y el peso del cuerpo se posaba sobre ellas, el sonido incómodo del aire escapando entre las dos superficies cargadas de agua resultaban molestas al tacto y al oído, sobre todo.

Benji sintió no aguantar más, rezongó en silencio odiando sus zapatillas de entreno, maldijo sin cuidado, como le era de costumbre. Quería sacárselas, anhelaba sacárselas… Miró hacia el frente, percatándose de que los otros dos lo dejaban atrás y agrandando las zancadas avanzó. No podía darse el lujo de retrasar a Darien, quién corría ansioso… y apesumbrado. Vió los alargados brazos moverse en vaivén, impulsando con velocidad su cuerpo… admiró el tesón con que su amigo siempre se destacaba… pero sintió lástima por él… por primera vez en su vida, sintió lástima por Darien.

Chiba frenó en seco. Miró hacia lo alto del imponente edificio cerciorando en el gran cartel: "Morgue Estatal" y abajo "Ciudad Capital de Tokyo". Benji y Josh en silencio lo igualaron. Josh demoró, observando el cielo dándose cuenta de que posiblemente ya no volvería a llover… las nubes se dispersaban de a poco. No había electricidad. El cartel se dejaba leer gracias al eventual reflejo pálido de la luna llena sobre el relieve de mármol. "Demasiado lujoso para gente que ni siguiera sabe dónde está" pensó Josh con ironía.

Darien suspiró profundo, y sin mirar hacia atrás, se encaminó con seguridad a través de la puerta giratoria de vidrio. Los otros lo siguieron, apenas haciendo ruido con sus pasos. El interior estaba desierto, y oscuro… solo un par de velas prendidas en el mostrador iluminaban tenuemente el inmenso salón de entrada, dónde solía pasar las noches un tosco guardia de seguridad.

El guardia, acicalado en su uniforme negro con detalles amarillos, acarició el báculo que llevaba junto a una 9mm a los costados de sus bolsillos, mirada ruda y sombría, porte musculoso y militar. Sentado sobre un sillón confortable de oficina, apoyaba las piernas extendidas y cruzadas sobre el mostrador al tiempo que leía un periódico desactualizado. Levantó apenas la mirada sobre las hojas de papel con un dejo de soberbia y con una seña desganada dio pié para que los tres se acercaran.

Darien miró de reojo a los muchachos siendo correspondido… dudaba de que aquél hombre les brindara algún tipo humano de ayuda. Caminaron a paso lento y desconfiado mientras las pisadas retumbaban inevitablemente en el vacío; el aire denso, viciado de muerte… era inevitable sentir escalofríos en aquél lugar. Los jóvenes, con sus ropas casi secas y con olor a humedad arribaron al mostrador mientras el sombrío hombre se incorporaba. El primero en arribar fue Darien. Miró la insignia que llevaba el seguridad en el pecho, y debajo, el distintivo plastificado con el nombre y el cargo. "Smith" leyó, "Ted Smith". Sonrió amablemente apoyándose astuto sobre el mostrador. -"_Buenas noches… yo…"_ - El guardia no lo dejó terminar.

Con actitud descortés y grosera lo miró con desprecio. _–"Si vienes por la rubia, no pierdas el tiempo. La dejaron hace una hora pero los paramédicos se fueron. Nadie entra aquí a menos que tenga una identificación. Y a menos que fuera así no hay electricidad… así que junta a tus amiguitos y salgan de aquí en este mismo momento."-_ Odiaba a los viudos, podía reconocer uno hasta con los ojos cerrados y a su parecer se ponían insoportables... Todo sumado a que no disfrutaba su trabajo y lo dominaba el mal humor como para lidiar con gente. Tomó nuevamente la revista y levantó las piernas sobre el mostrador, ignorándolos.

Benji lo miró con furia. ¿Quién era éste maldito para tratarlos de esa forma?. Se acercó y golpeó el mostrador con el puño mirándolo fijamente. El guardia levantó la mirada con una mueca tosca de desagrado. _–"¿Aún siguen aquí?"- _Los sobró.

Benji se llenó de furia. Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a gran velocidad por la adrenalina que emanaba de su cuerpo. _-"¡No tenemos tiempo para perder contigo bastardo!"-_ Gritó.

Darien le posó la mano en el hombro, necesitaba tranquilizarlo o tendrían serios problemas para llegar a Serena. –_"Benji… No."- _Le dijo negando con la cabeza.

El rubio le sonrió con ternura y una encubierta picardía. _–"Darien… amigo. Vete ya. Yo me encargaré de nuestro pequeño problema."_- Miró a Smith de reojo y comprobó que se esforzaba por escuchar lo que hablaban.

Darien lo dudó por un momento, pero era verdad: No tenía tiempo para perder. Asintió mirándolo a los ojos e inició la carrera. _–"Ten cuidado Ben… ¿no harás que te golpeen cierto?..."-_ Sonrió sutilmente esperando una respuesta negativa de Ben. Benji no contestó. Inquieto, Darien se dió cuenta de que Benji tenía un plan, y al margen de la ley…

Frunció el seño y lo escrutó con preocupación. _–"…. Demonios Ben…"-_

–"_Pues bién… o se van ahora mismo o los acompaño a la puerta de una manera que no querrán conocer…".- _Impaciente se levantó de la silla tirando el periódico sobre una pequeña mesa.

Darien sonrió hacia un costado y cuando Smith se acercó se encubrió en la seriedad. _–"No… ya nos vamos."-_

El uniformado bajó la guardia, satisfecho. Darien, seguido por Josh, al tiempo que el monigote les restaba importancia, encaró en dirección opuesta a la salida con gran agilidad; y comenzaron a correr.

_-"Pero… ¡qué demonios!"-_ Smith se sorprendió al ver que el rubio y el morocho se encaminaban por el vacío pasillo hasta que la luz de las velas dejaron de tocarlos. Sumergiéndose en la oscuridad del gran edificio, dejaron atrás solo el eco de sus pasos. Instantáneamente, el hombre de seguridad bordeó el mostrador y pasó por delante de Benji para seguirlos y sacarlos a patadas de allí por ridiculizar su autoridad. Benji lo siguió con la mirada mientras sonreía hacia un costado con burlona satisfacción. Al ver que se habían perdido en las penumbras de los corredores se dio vuelta para encarar a Benji, y cuando lo vió reírse de él, se enfureció ciegamente. Las venas se hincharon bajo su sien y en su frente, la tez se le invadió de color y cerrando los puños sondeó la figura del adolescente mayor que lo acompañaba en el recinto.

Benji le habló con tranquilidad, aunque con un dejo de ironía en su tono de voz. Sinceramente, en el fondo, disfrutaba la jugada, porque si había algo que lo fastidiaba, era la gente prepotente y grosera. _-" No te preocupes… se desocuparán en un momento…"- _Comentó_._

El hombre se exasperó rabioso y su cólera fué tan potente que ni siquiera pensando en las consecuencias, bajó su mano y desprendió el broche que contenía el arma en su cinturón, sacándola con rapidéz. En un acto reflejo, Benji corrió hacia él con gran velocidad mientras su oponente dirigía el arma hacia su cabeza. Sin perder la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, lo golpeó con fuerza y seguridad en la mandíbula. Los músculos faciales de Smith vibraron desordenadamente al tiempo que caía al piso en un estruendo que retumbó por todo el salón cerrado. No había imaginado que el jovencito insolente fuera capáz de agredirlo, menos que tuviera tanta fuerza. En milésimas de segundo, aún en el suelo, e intentando incorporarse miró hacia su derecha y a lo lejos vió resbalar su arma. Miró nuevamente a Benji y se dió cuenta de que el "pendejo" no lo dejaría tomarla. El rubio se acercó a paso lento y se ubicó justo sobre él, mirándose los nudillos; le dolían, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última competencia de boxeo en la que participó... y sintió satisfacción de no haber perdido su habilidad.

Smith se pasó la muñeca por la comisura del labio dónde sentía un dolor punzante y vió que sangraba. Luego miró a Benji refregarse suavemente el puño con el que lo había golpeado y se convenció, de que en cuanto pudiera alcanzar su arma, le dispararía a sangre fría. Se había cansado de él.

Haciéndose el distraído, el guardia movió rápidamente su pierna chocando con fuerza los tobillos de Ben. Éste quedó helado al caer al suelo, había cometido un gran error al haber subestimado a su adversario. Sintió que los huesos del lado izquierdo de su cadera chocaban contra el piso amortiguándose dolorosamente. El hombre encolerizado se paró en un movimiento velóz y viendo a Benji sentarse aún sobre el piso encastró en su abdómen una violenta patada que hundió la piel de su estómago. Benji echó un sonido ahogado y regurgitó tomándose el área lesionada con ambas manos. El guardia escupió hacia el costado en señal de desprecio y caminó tranquilamente para buscar su arma. Juntando todas sus fuerzas, Benji se abalanzó por detrás para presionar con ímpetu las muñecas sobre el cuello áspero de Smith, y aunque no quería matarlo, pretendía lograr que éste perdiera el conocimiento. Miró hacia abajo, visualizando que el arma estaba a su alcance y la pateó haciéndola chocar contra la pared, a lo lejos. Smith comenzó a sentir que bajo su cuello la respiración se hacía pesada y sus cuerdas vocales friccionaban contra su médula.

Con las manos casi débiles intentó zafarse arañando los brazos de Benji.

No lo logró...

.

.

_-"Creo que es por aquí"-_ Darien dobló por el corredor hacia la izquierda chocando contra unas escaleras que descendían. El cartel que habían leído metros antes, con un pequeño mapa, indicaba cómo llegar a `_Expiraciones_´. Josh, con su celular en alto agotaba lo poco que le quedaba de batería. Se secó con el hombro las gotas de sudor de la frente, y sintió el olor a humedad cada vez mas intenso en su ropa. Darien se le adelantó.

_-"Bajemos, los ascensores no nos serán de utilidad esta vez…"-_ Al pararse en el primer escalón miró hacia atrás y agudizando los oídos intentó localizar señales de Benji, pero solo escuchó silencio. El sonido de sus pasos, la respiración semi agitada y la tenue luz blancoamarillenta del móvil chocando contra sus siluetas, les otorgaba una apariencia siniestra y casi inhumana. Peldaño tras peldaño y al finalizar la 4ta escalera, arribaron a una puerta de material metálico con un rectángulo de vidrio incrustado justo en medio. Darien movió la manija, pero estaba con llave, como suponía. Apoyó las palmas y el pecho sobre el frío metal para descansar la mejilla sobre el vidrio. Pudo sentir claramente que Serena estaba dentro… había algo de ella que lo sentía en el aire; un dejo de claridad y perfume a fresas…

Cerró los ojos para saborear el perfume que solo él sabía percibir.

Era totalmente conciente de que no quería verla así de nuevo, no sin esa sonrisa que tanto admiraba. No con las marcas de la muerte en ella. No con el sello de la frialdad en sus ojos. No quería volver a verla abandonada, en un cuarto invadido de soledad…

Pero sabía que sería la última vez, porque partir de ese momento estaría con ella para siempre.

Tomó envión y abalanzó una patada violenta justo arriba de la cerradura, quebrándola. La puerta se abrió en un estruendo golpeando la pared para luego regresar. Darien la empujó suavemente con el brazo mientras ingresaba a la fría habitación. Josh sintió un escalofrío penetrarlo cuando observó las camillas dispersas por doquier. Por primera vez en su vida se enfrentaba a la muerte de alguien cercano. Aún cuando no hubiera conversado con Serena en profundidad, lo sabía casi todo de ella. La muerte que ahí se encontraba, acompañando a la rubia, era algo a lo que nunca había deseado enfrentarse. Las horas de universidad y estudio, no los preparaba para eso. Había trabajado con muertos y sus pedazos, pero siempre los había visto como un mero objeto de análisis, quizás, nunca quiso asumir que los trozos que analizaba estaban cargados de una vida recorrida; manos que habían acariciado, rostros que habían sonreído, espaldas que habían cargado penas de otros en sus hombros. Pero ahora, eran solo muertos bajo sábanas albinas, esperando a que alguien los prepare para ser entregados a sus seres queridos, para ser llorados por única vez… si es que hay alguien que los extraña. Son llevados por el crudo olvido, hacia las sombras menos deseadas de las almas profundas de los hombres, para luego, ser ubicados en un rincón del corazón y de la memoria… a dónde los vivos se esfuerzan por no regresar. Los vivos tienen mucho miedo al dolor de la pérdida… pero mucho más se esfuerzan por no pensar en el miedo a su propia muerte.

Darien se ubicó en el centro del recinto, y casi perturbado giró sobre sí mismo absorbiendo y embriagándose del perfume de Serena. La rastreó con sus sentidos, de una manera sobrenatural. Se apoderó de su esencia, invadiéndose de ella. Al cerrar los ojos se encontró en un campo verde, con la calidéz de la luz del sol brillando sobre su rostro elevado hacia el cielo. Sus manos sintieron la caricia del aire fresco y veraniego, perfumado por moras y fresas… y cerezos.

_-"Darien…"-_ La voz suave de una mujer le habló con delicadeza. _–"… Darien…"-_ Relente como la brisa primaveral iniciada con los deshielos, tenue como el caer de las hojas secas en otoño, delicada como un coro melódico de ninfas; Se escuchó a lo lejos, como eco de la naturaleza… como si hubiera atravesado el cosmos completo para llegar a él.

Darien la sintió en su pecho y en sus pensamientos, la sintió retumbar en todo su cuerpo, erizándole la piel de fuego y serenidad. _–"Darien… estoy aquí …"-_

En el mismísimo campo fértil dónde se encontraba la divisó en la lejanía; la vió acercarse poco a poco como si su cuerpo se deslizara por los pastizales. Traslúcida, incorruptible… perfecta. Se detuvo a algunos pasos delante de él, dónde pudo contemplarla con adoración pero sin llegar a tocarla. Un alma frágil, casi celestial, parecida a un… ángel.

-_"Se-serena…"-_ Los ojos bajo sus párpados cerrados se mojaron. –"_Porqué me dejaste solo Serena…"-_

La confusión invadió a Josh. Escuchó a Darien hablar con alguien que evidentemente no estaba allí. Pensó en la imaginación de Darien; pensó en que Serena seguramente había aparecido… pero luego pensó, que quizás estaban encontrándose en algún otro lugar, que él mismo no lograría nunca conocer… supuso que, efectivamente, Darien no bromeaba al decir que `todo lo que sucede es porque así debe suceder´.

Lo vió dirigirse a paso lento hacia la camilla que se encontraba frente a él, donde unos cuantos mechones rubios como el oro, se entreveían bajo la sábana que cubría un cuerpo delgado.

Le habló con dulzura. Sonrió con sosiego y seguridad. _–"No te he dejado solo Darien… no. No lo he hecho aunque así lo parezca."- _

_-"No."-_ Darien habló suplicante entre lágrimas. No demoró en darse cuenta lo que en realidad las palabras de Serena querían decir. _–"No Serena, no me hagas esto…"-_

_-"Ya casi no estoy aquí mi amor… pero, yo… necesitaba verte, una vez más… Necesito que me perdones por haber sido tan egoísta. Yo… lo necesito para poderme ir en paz. Darien… no quiero dejarte… me duele…"-_ Un destello plateado resbaló con delicadeza y gracia por su lozana mejilla.

_-"…¡Entonces no te vayas por favor!"- _Gimió. _–"Yo... yo puedo salvarte…"-_

La muchacha imploró con infinita tristeza en sus opacados ojos azules, al tiempo que se partía su corazón. _–"…debes dejarme ir…"-_

_-"No."-_ Renegó Darien tajante. El dolor lo punzó a sabiendas de que ella no cambiaría de opinión. _–"¡NO!"-_ Escupió la resignación y el conformismo que ella le pedía que aceptara.

_-"… Ya no hay nada que hacer."-_ Acercó su mano diáfana y advirtiendo aún que traspasaría la piel de su esposo, acarició la enfebrecida mejilla. Necesitaba llevarse un poco de su calidéz, necesitaba rozar su alma debilitada para arrullarla con su mano, necesitaba sentir la pasión con que ese hombre frente a ella; ese hombre que ella tanto amaba con corazón y piel, intentaba aprisionarla en sus brazos para no dejarla ir. Sabía que no podía quedarse y a la vez moría por llevárselo a él. Lo rozó con sus delicados dedos y la piel de Darien se estremeció al sentirla tan cerca. _–"…yo… no puedo vivir sabiendo que Rinnie no estará nunca conmigo…"-_

Ahí estaba. La razón.

La respiración de Darien se inquietó. La desesperación y la impotencia mutilaron sus labios. Agonizó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Se tapó el rostro y golpeó el suelo con ira. Su cabello negro se alborotó pegándose sobre el sudor de su frente. Cerró los puños, sintió esas odiosas ganas de morirse nuevamente, como aquella vez, luego del choque…

–"_Rinnie… mi pequeña, mi bebé…"-_ Se ahogó en el llanto y en la angustia. _–"… ¡cuánto lo siento Serena!... no sé qué hacer… todos los días veo su rostro, su sonrisa y deseo… con todas mis fuerzas que nada hubiera cambiado. Sueño con que estamos los tres juntos, ¡Ruego porque todo sea una pesadilla terrible!, que no me deja despertar… No pude salvarla… ¡NO PUDE SALVARLA!… lo siento…"-_ Se golpeó el pecho con fuerzas. _–"¡Cuánto lo siento!"-_

Las lágrimas de Serena se deslizaron silenciosamente como dos brotes de agua, bañándole el rostro. Vió a Darien devastado a sus pies, pero ella… ya no tenía la misma fuerza de antes. Ahora era débil, y no podía sostenerlo a él. Era egoísta sí, por primera vez en su vida había sido egoísta. No podía soportarlo más… el sufrimiento… era demasiado.

_-"…Te necesito mi amor… no me dejes…"- _Susurró por lo bajo. Aún apoyando la frente en el piso a penas se movió para acariciarse la frente y taparse los ojos. _–"… no me dejes…"-_ Rogó, para que al menos, ella guardara silencio…

Josh, sentado a un costado se había apoyado contra la pared para observar y cuidar de Darien en silencio. Lo vió semi-acostado sobre el suelo, con la mano tapándose el rostro, y segundos antes… llorando con desesperación. Por primera vez vió a Darien impotente, quebrado… con ese dolor tan profundo que él mismo temía por conocer. Quería abrazarlo, en ese momento, sacarlo corriendo de allí, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no tenía un lugar, al menos no todavía. No tenía un lugar en ese trance que conectaba a Darien con algo más que la otra vida. Lo conectaba casi con aquella parte perdida de sí mismo… con el dolor que había escondido tan bién en su pecho… con la culpa, con el abandono… con la inevitable pérdida que no había logrado nunca asumir.

_-"Darien… por favor… déjame ir."-_ El alma sublime de Serena, taciturna y agobiada, se atormentó por la nostalgia que amenazaba con atraparla en la fantasía que el muchacho de ojos profundos como la noche le deseaba regalar. La muchacha sabía que ese amor… ya no podía sanarla. Nunca más.

Darien no le contestó. Supo lo que ella pensó al instante, maldición o virtud: la conocía demasiado. Su llanto fué la manera de gritarle lo que con sus palabras ella no quería escuchar. Darien supo que era difícil e imposible lo que le pedía. Renegó, abatido, ante lo que ya no tenía solución.

-"Yo… te amo. Y esté dónde esté, siempre lo haré…"-

Darien temió por lo irremediable. La miró suplicante, pero al penetrar en sus ojos supo que la rubia había tomado una decisión y había perdido la oportunidad de hacerla volver atrás. _–"Serena… no me dejes… vuelve conmigo…"-_ Se levantó del suelo logrando apenas arrodillarse para mirarla. _-"Serena… vuelve conmigo…"-_ La escrutó, con fuerza, pero ya no encontró más que el silencio en ella cuando se despidió con una mirada. Sonriendo pero con una pena que lo logró ocultar. Darien gritó y la llamó de nuevo, pero poco a poco sintió que la calidéz del alma que había rozado su mejilla se esfumaba, y en cámara lenta, el brillo angelical ascendió como polvo mágico de nácar y perlas hacia el cielo azul brillante, perdiéndose en la inmensidad bajo el brillo del sol.

Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos irritados de Darien, golpeando la fría piedra del piso como la lluvia pesada que penetra la tierra seca del campo solitario en invierno. Se había ido, una vez más… dejándolo solo.

Serena no quiso ser salvada. No quiso vivir lo que quedaba de la vida con él. No estaba dispuesta a resignarse a la muerte de su hija para cumplir el sueño de morir al lado del hombre que amó por miles de años.

Él amaba a Rinnie. Y la extrañaba todos los endiablados segundos de todas las horas que pasaba con vida.

Todos los días por las noches se lamentaba haber conducido ese automóvil. Y se aprieta el pecho lamentando haber matado a su pequeñita. Se lamenta y se tortura y tiene pesadillas con el maldito accidente que les quitó la vida… con el accidente desgraciado que destruyó a su familia.

Y su alma llora lágrimas de sangre. El recuerdo penetra en su carne como un millón de espinas punzantes y ardientes.

Todos.

Todos los días de su maldita vida… llora por las dos luces que se fueron sin él.

Darien se paró y abrió los ojos quedamente mirando hacia el infinito. Josh se puso en alerta. Darien estaba nuevamente en la habitación y solo… El pelinegro había perdido su pupila. Miraba hacia la pared como si mirara hacia la lejanía. Tal vez pensando, tal vez procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Josh se acercó y lo rodeó temiendo hablarlo. Darien no se movió. Se encontró sentado sobre el suelo aún, con las piernas entreabiertas y las manos colgando de ellas, casi rozando el suelo. A penas se despabiló. Giró las manos y se observó silencioso las palmas.

Josh se percató de que había un cambio radical en él. _–"¿Darien… estás bién?"- _La voz de Josh se esfumó en el aire pasando por desapercibida. Darien no escuchó más que un eco rozando sus sentidos.

En su mente lo aturdía, lo quemaba. Lo taladraba una única palabra: "Egoísmo". Sentimiento más que humano. _"Perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta"._ Serena habrá tenido muchos defectos, pero egoísta no, eso nunca. Serena no es de las que se rinden. Serena no es de las que lo abandonan todo…

.

.

En otro lugar de Tokio, una pareja de gatos había transitado a toda prisa por un callejón, atravesado la calle siguiente y un poco más adelante un barrio, cuyas casas se encontraban con poco movimiento debido a las altas horas de la noche. Se cruzaron con alguna pareja que correteaba divertida, un par de autos en movimiento, una anciana que cerraba las ventanas un poco tarde para que no entrara agua en la habitación de su nieto. Transitaron unas cuantas cuadras, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Luna mantuvo la mirada fija hacia el frente y Artemis, la igualó.

La lluvia molesta todavía invadía las calles de la ciudad y el viento helado y húmedo del invierno les entumecía los miembros que luchaban por no rendirse. Un nuevo callejón les sirvió para acortar camino, y una luz al final del gran pasillo les anunciaba el paso a una plazoleta que se mostraba sombría debido a los fallos en la electricidad aquella noche. Cruzaron la avenida. La plaza pública, alojaba en su corazón, un gran círculo de cemento que impedía el crecimiento del césped. El círculo concéntrico medía alrededor de dos metros de diámetro y en su centro, la figura de una luna creciente apenas alcanzaba a divisarse.

Luna y Artemis se ubicaron sobre la áspera extensión que se destacaba imponente frente a la opacada naturaleza, y miraron fijamente la plataforma. Luna se preparó para abrir el portal, y desde la marca semicircular que tenía en medio de su frente, un haz de luz comenzó a proyectarse sobre el duro y frío material.

_Artemis_ la acompañó en guardia y a su lado, como lo hacía siempre, cuando la superficie comenzó a entibiar. La plataforma de cemento se iluminó, de a poco, hasta inundarlo todo de un resplandor encandilante.

El vacío de la noche se vió interrumpido por un ruido ensordecedor y ambos gatos comenzaron a elevarse lentamente por una fuerza ajena a ellos… La luz desbordó acrecentando su intensidad, y rebosó toda la superficie del lugar; desaparecieron los árboles, las flores, los edificios, las calles... La piel de los gatos se tornó transparente, y al cabo de algunos segundos se desintegraron en partículas destellantes y coloridas que sobrevolaron por los aires.

El ruido intenso se volvió un estruendo que hizo temblar los alrededores. La luz iluminó la noche en un rápido fulgor y desapareció con ambos gatos dejando nuevamente el vacío y el silencio. Las gotas de lluvia tocaron levemente el cemento y éste se enfrió. La noche se volvió oscura y el sigilo aturdidor envolvió con su manto el corazón de _Tokio_.

Los ojos de _Luna_ aún se encontraban cerrados cuando a lo lejos escuchó la voz de _Artemis_.

_-"Luna…"-_ La voz juvenil del gato blanco se alternaba con el sonido de un arrollo que cortaba el silencio de un extraño lugar. _–"¡Luna!"-_ Reiteró con fuerza.

La gata abrió lentamente los morenos ojos para encontrarlo sobre ella posando la pata delantera sobre su cuerpo. _–"Estamos aquí"– _Le susurró mirando al horizonte. Luego se movió un poco para que Luna se incorporara.

Asintió ante la seriedad del gato y se levantó con un poco de dificultad. Un jardín similar al que dejaron minutos antes los rodeaba por doquier. La disposición de las plantas, los árboles y la plataforma de cemento era exactamente idéntica, pero éste jardín, no se veía como el otro. Era un paisaje casi celestial, vivo, sumamente maravilloso, y se extendía a lo largo de miles de millas irradiando una paz particular.

Artemis chequeó el cielo. La luz que irradiaba aquél lugar no provenía del sol precisamente. Las flores parecían las obras en el lienzo de un gran artista surrealista. Los colores, el perfume, la suavidad… casi parecían no estar vivas. Era su misma perfección lo que hacía dudar de su naturaleza. No había brisa en aquel lugar, dato que ni a Artemis ni a Luna les resultaba llamativo. Lo conocían todo, o casi todo, como si se tratase de su propia casa. Al final de la extensión del amplio jardín… y a lo lejos, una gran torre se imponía: Una torre de cristal varada en medio de aquel maravilloso predio verde. Una torre que bién conocían y que temían no poder recuperar. El palacio de Tokyo de Cristal se encontraba imponente, en todo su esplendor, rodeado por infinidad de rosas rojas y blancas que podían divisarse a la distancia.

Artemis y Luna se obnubilaron al observar la torre. Del interior, la luz que iluminaba el lugar parecía extenderse a partir de un punto concreto; un objeto, una figura, cuyos límites desde aquella distancia no se definían.

Luna suspiró_ –"Ahí esta"-_

_Artemis_ comenzó a caminar en esa dirección; el camino se observaba largo y pesado. Ambos lo reconocían. Sin embargo sus intereses eran tan relevantes y consistentes que nada podía detenerlos ni atrasarlos. _Luna_ lo siguió, acelerando el paso mientras su compañero suspiraba apuntando a su objetivo. _-"Los cuerpos… Vamos Luna, ¡apresúrate!."-._

Luna y Artemis siguieron con paso aligerado las grandes distancias. El paisaje era igual en sus formas y colores a lo largo de los kilómetros recorridos… la gran torre de cristal seguía imponente... a lo lejos… y parecía que después de tanto correr y correr… no habían logrado acercarse ni una mínima parte. El agotamiento comenzó a pesar... y los pasos de Luna se pusieron cada vez más lentos y pesados, y su cuerpo, silenciosamente, comenzó a desfallecer…

Artemis al darse cuenta, giró rápidamente el rostro para verla descompensarse en el suelo. -"_¡Luna!... resiste…"- _Gritó animosamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde._ –"Debemos llegar pronto a destino"-. _Concluyó resignado disminuyendo el tono de su voz.

Luna se recostó sobre el pasto aún húmedo por el rocío, depositando su cabeza acogidamente sobre las patas delanteras… _Artemis_ la miró suplicante, intentando modificar su decisión. Pero la gata con voz débil y sin mirarlo, se dirigió a él intentando hacerle entender que compartía su preocupación. _-"Lo sé Artemis… Solo… solo déjame descansar un momento…"-_

Artemis, al recibir el suplicio de la indispuesta gata quedó en silencio. Se sentó a la par de su compañera y esperó un tanto ansioso sin que ella se diera cuenta. Habían pasado muchas horas desde que llegaron al lugar… y la claridad del día no había desaparecido; ni siquiera se habían notado indicios de alguna modificación en el tiempo, el clima o la vegetación. Todo era tan… tan irreal… tan `perfecto´.

_-"Es de noche…"-_ Explicó _Artemis_. Luego miró hacia el horizonte en un recorrido lento y panorámico, para posar finalmente sus enormes ojos azules en dirección a la inmaculada torre de cristal _–" Son ellos quienes irradian la luz que invade en el lugar y penetra dando esa calidéz a nuestros corazones…"- _Estas palabras del gato blanco comenzaron a avivar el cansancio de _Luna_, hasta que desapareció de sus facciones; Ella dirigió su mirada también a la imponente construcción, para escuchar la conclusión de las palabras de Artemis._ – "Es la luz poderosa y pura de sus semillas estelares…"-_

Una lágrima cayó pesada de uno de los sombríos ojos de Luna y se disolvió en el aire en un destello. La gata se levantó decidida a seguir el camino y Artemis no necesitó escuchar palabras para entenderlo… simplemente comenzó a caminar con la misma actitud a la par de ella.

El camino se volvió cada vez mas vivo y reluciente… el follaje fresco que rodeaba todo el lugar se tornó a cada paso más artificial, o al menos lo parecía. Las flores, ahora menos variadas; se opacaron por la belleza de los rosales abundantes.

Se habían aproximado al palacio, cuando la luz los encegueció. No pudieron mantener sus ojos abiertos. Una calidéz incandescente se apoderó de sus pequeños cuerpos y tiñendo su pelaje de un color amarillo intenso, una luz blanca inmaculada terminó por cegarlos para apagarse en un suspiro… antes de romper en silencio…

Oscuridad.

Sintieron el cuerpo entumecido, y poco a poco sus miembros comenzaron a dar señales de presencia. Abrieron lenta y cuidadosamente los ojos, parpadearon rápidamente por la sensibilidad. La imagen aún estaba difusa. Miraron a su alrededor y las formas indefinidas se definieron frente a ellos. Estaban adentro.

Repleto todo cuanto los rodeaba de cristal plateado, se adentraron aún más. La torre era alargada, de una altura inimaginable para cualquier edificio que el hombre fuera capáz de construir. Los destellos pudieron observarse a lo largo y a lo ancho de la superficie. Podía esperarse sentir la frialdad propia del material, pero la energía que invadía el aire contrastaba con lo tétrico del paisaje interno.

Ambos gatos miraron hacia el frente, cerrando los ojos con dolor. Impotencia, temor, incredulidad. Eran pocos los recursos que tenían para tomar coraje y encarar la visual hacia donde se encontraban los objetos de su interés. Dirigieron su mirada hacia lo lejos… y arriba. Sobre ellos. Justo sobre ellos, pero a metros y metros de distancia… el escudo protector que protegía los más preciados tesoros de la humanidad completa. La luz que invadía el sector del universo donde se encontraban tenía su foco de nacimiento ahí.

En ellos…

Estupefactos, pero sin perder la calma, ambos gatos admiraron en lo alto los cuerpos de _Serena_, _Darien_ y _Rinnie_ que se protegían entre sí, formando una tríada. Los tres, levitando en posición vertical, unidos por sus hombros y laterales, acunaban los lozanos rostros hacia el centro, con los ojos cerrados, y los tres cristales emergiendo de su pecho. Yacían bajo la luz hipnotizante que sus semillas estelares emitían, dentro de un campo de fuerza esférico, tricolor y delicado.

Por los laterales de la torre, contrastando con toda la superficie vacía, dos hileras de escalones enfrentados rodeaban, cada uno en diferente dirección, el perímetro de la torre, para luego unirse en un altonivel similar a un balcón pero sin barandales. La parte frontal del balcón interno, permitió a los gatos acercarse a la frágil tumba de los reyes.

Subieron ambos por el grupo lateral izquierdo de los escalones para alcanzar, luego de un gran esfuerzo anímico, la plataforma que les permitió admirarlos desde cerca.

Los reyes y la pequeña dama todavía conservaban su juventud y belleza. Sus semillas estelares los mantenían con vida aún, pero sumidos en un letargo profundo y eterno.

Los gatos se mostraron dolidos una vez más y se posaron estratégicamente a los lados del campo de fuerza.

Luna pensó y se dijo a sí misma en silencio _–"Desde aquí te ayudaremos… Darien… por la felicidad de todos."-_

.

.

Benji sintió la dureza de la nuez de adán de Smith bajo sus muñecas. Presionó con firmeza, con toda la energía que disponía.

Smith era robusto, alto, fuerte y entrenado, y le bastó un segundo para juntar fuerzas y sonreír hacia un costado con ironía, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Benji no se percatara de ello. A espaldas del guardia, percibió el movimiento brusco que logró aflojarle los brazos. Smith lanzó un golpe con su codo que atentó contra el estómago de Ben. Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor, sin lograr incorporarse nuevamente. "¡_Que pelea tan fácil_!... ¡_bastardo_!", pensó al ver al desgraciado caminar hacia su arma. Smith alcanzó la 9mm apenas agachándose, cuando Ben, en medio de la gran sala no podía contar con ningún tipo de objeto que le sirviera de defensa.

Smith sonrió, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a él… apuntándole. ¡Click!.

Benji se paralizó, no creyó que el ser humano que tenía en frente fuera tan maldito como para dispararle por una tonta pelea, que al fin de cuentas había sido una distracción para permitir que su amigo viera a su esposa por última vez. Sintió el sudor frío deslizarse por su sien y su espalda, y las reacciones químicas de la adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo. _"¡Maldito!, ¡Maldito!"_ Pensó con la garganta seca y el cuerpo entumecido por el miedo. El hombre se acercó temerario y con paso lento, como si disfrutara de ello. Lo miró fijamente, con una sonrisa perversa en los labios, que Benji hubiera deseado nunca observar.

-"_O-oye… vamos… buscaré a mis amigos y nos iremos de aquí… no tienes que hacer esto…"-_ Intentó desesperado. Benji sentía miedo, sí, nunca le habían apuntado con un arma, y eso que había estado en cuantas peleas callejeras se le presentaron en el camino. Esto era diferente. Lo sabía. Porque nunca había visto una expresión tan fría y soberbia como la de aquel hombre que se acercó a él parándose justo a la altura de sus piernas.

_-"Yo no estoy para juegos muchacho. Si estoy solo en este lugar, es porque sé defenderme muy bién, y 'Nadie´ objeta mis órdenes."-_

Benji lo pensó mejor; al menos le estaba hablando, eso debía ser una buena señal... _–"¿No vas a dispararme cierto?..."-_ Diciendo esto descargó una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando difuminar el ensañamiento del sujeto que tenía frente a él.

_-"Relájate muchacho... ¿por quién te crees que me estas tomando?"-_ Le dijo guiñándole el ojo con una mueca extraña, al tiempo que bajaba el arma para colocarla nuevamente en su cinturón.

Benji exhaló aire, y suspiró dejándose resbalar hacia el suelo. Bajó la guardia, cerrando los ojos, incrédulo de la situación por la que acababa de pasar; se había sentido a un paso de la muerte. Sonrió agradecido por la actitud del hombre y lo miró. Éste le ofrecía su mano con intenciones de ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. Benji aceptó la mano con una sonrisa amena.

_-"Vé a buscar a tus amigos y salgan de aquí…"-_ Le dijo con actitud compinche. Usó el mentón para señalarle el pasillo por dónde habían encarado Darien y Josh.

Benji se sacudió un poco el jean y encaró hacia el corredor sonriéndose de la actitud que había adoptado él mismo. Sintió ganas de agradecerle, el guardia se estaba portando muy bién con él, a pesar de su rebeldía. – "_No te preocupes, solo dame un par de minutos para que los encuentre y..."_- Cuando giró encontró a Smith tras suyo, a unos 4 metros portando el arma con la mira en su dirección; en su rostro divisó una expresión temeraria de satisfacción y hasta un goce siniestro. Benji alarmado no tuvo el tiempo necesario para darse vuelta y correr, cuando sintió el estruendo que tanto temía explotar en el salón. El terror lo invadió: le había disparado.

Cayó de costado en medio del pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Las sombras le cubrieron solo la mitad superior del cuerpo desplegado por el suelo. Sintió la bala penetrarle la carne y el olor metálico de su sangre que brotaba tiñendo sus ropas. Sintió los pasos del victimario caminar hacia él y su voz… ronca y macabra.

_-"Ahora sí, un ladrón que me sorprende por los ruidos y luego de pegarme pretende huir. No pensaste que iba a dispararte a sangre fría… ¿o si?. Nunca hay coartada para dispararle a un hombre caído y desarmado."-_ Sintió la satisfacción de un trabajo bién hecho y esta sensación se dibujó asquerosamente en su rostro sin disimulo.

Benji se sintió un crédulo y confianzudo tonto. Tirado sobre el suelo, con la tortura punzante de la herida; con el miedo por lo que éste loco podría hacerle a sus amigos; emitió un quejido de dolor porque las punzadas lo penetraban como mil espadas filosas amputándole los miembros. Gritó… desgarradoramente y con impotencia. Pero el dolor… ¿le había disparado en la pierna no es así? _"No, arde. Quema. Mi brazo… me arde."_ Gritó doliente, martirizado, cuando sobre la parte interior de su antebrazo izquierdo, múltiples heridas pequeñas que parecían cortes de una filosa navaja comenzaron a aparecer. Éstas dejaron escapar el fulgor de una luz verde brillante que emergía desde el interior de su piel como sangre, como si su cuerpo hubiera estado invadido por ella… el color pintó las heridas deslizándose como tinta sobre un papiro y luego, con asombrosa rapidéz, cicatrizaron ante sus ojos dando lugar a una inscripción extraña; jeroglíficos de una lengua antigua que se imprimieron como sellos hechos con fuego, perpetuándose en su trigueña piel. Benji abrió los ojos con sorpresa a pesar del tremendo dolor y miró las marcas en su antebrazo; parecían tatuajes que él nunca se había hecho. Benji giró para poder mirar al guardia, éste había bajado su actitud de homicida, y un dejo de inseguridad había embebido su mirada. Benji estaba tan absorto como él. Sintió una ventisca cálida a su alrededor, y al mirar el rostro del hombre vió por primera vez la turbación y el espanto. El arma cayó de sus manos como si hubiera visto un fantasma. El horror se dibujó en sus ojos y su cuerpo tembló, antes de salir corriendo despavorido.

-"¡_Cobarde_!..."- pensó en voz alta sintiendo vergüenza ajena. Se arrastró con su pierna sangrando a cuestas hasta dónde estaba el arma y sentado en el suelo la abrió para sacarle hasta la última bala, desparramándolas por doquier. Algo le llamó la atención frente suyo y al levantar el rostro vió con total asombro tres luces de color azul, rojo y naranja. Esbeltas, fulgorosas, cálidas. Frunció el seño intentando agudizar su mirada, pero el resplandor le impedía ver las figuras que se dibujaban dentro de cada una de ellas. Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo para observar que disminuían su intensidad, lentamente… hasta que por fín el fulgor pasó.

_-"¿Qué?... ¿dónde rayos estoy?... B-ben?"-_ John se encontraba desnudo, mojado y con una toalla cubriendo sus partes bajas.

_-"¡Ben!... rayos!... ¡que te pasó!"-_ Josh, que se encontraba al lado, nuevamente en el salón de la recepción, corrió hasta su amigo que yacía en el piso y sin preguntar absolutamente nada rompió su camiseta para atarla alrededor de la pierna derecha del rubio, bajo el glúteo y sobre la herida de bala, retorció en varias vueltas la tela, haciendo un torniquete. Los otros dos muchachos se acercaron.

Mostrando los dientes por el dolor intentando incorporarse, Ben cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado a sus amigos en América y solicitó explicaciones. –"_…¿cómo es que están aquí? ¿Qué rayos fué eso?"-_

Josh mostró una expresión dubitativa. _–"Yo… estaba al lado de Darien, en el subsuelo… y en un determinado momento, y sin saber porqué, mi brazo se tiñó de color naranja y se marcaron en mi piel estas escrituras…"-_ Dijo mostrando al resto su antebrazo.

_-"Bueno… pues… yo estaba en el baño... al otro lado del mundo…"-_ Dijo sin perder la calma, al mirar un cartel que se ubicaba sobre el mostrador. _–"…salía de bañarme y ví la misma luz que cuenta Josh en mi brazo… pero ésta era de color rojo. El dolor de las marcas naciendo fué insoportable, y no desaparecieron, siguen aquí."-_ Luego las miró, quería corroborar que no se hubieran ido.

Peter miró su antebrazo. El más joven del grupo, con sus cabellos enrulados, sus pícaros ojos azules y su actitud de surfista despreocupado, acarició las heridas de su brazo. Sonrió con satisfacción, como si su vida fuera la de un hippie nómade cuya única preocupación es la hierba y su guitarra. Siempre despistado y ajeno a las preocupaciones del grupo. _–"Parecen tatuajes… me gustan."-_ Sonrió sincero. Luego recordó en dónde estaba antes de aparecer allí con sus amigos. _–"Demonios… Mi auto..."-_ Maldijo con preocupación. En medio de la carretera, con el stéreo a todo volumen, su auto seguramente se dirigía descontrolado seguido por la policía de Miami. Peter se imaginó que en cuanto el auto chocara con otro, se metería en varios problemas. Pensó irónicamente que Tokio sería un buén lugar para vivir. – _"Es que… había pasado un momento por la casa de Amy para ventilarla un poco, pero estaba aburrido, asi que salí de allí con ganas de un poco de acción, y como la carretera a esas horas está poco transitada, probé lo que mi bebé nuevo era capaz de hacer. Coloqué el cd de Limp Bizkit, apreté el acelerador y aumenté el volumen al máximo_…"- Sonrió por su locura. _– "Buena la sensación… lástima que… pués… mientras doblaba por la carretera perdí la concentración porque mi brazo se encendía en llamas… demasiado extraño, pero no me dió tiempo a pensar nada, puesto que todo el auto se inundó de una luz azul, como si el cielo se hubiera metido dentro del carro… toda la costa de Miami desapareció frente a mí… ¿o desaparecí yo?. Hasta que aparecí en este tétrico edificio con ustedes. Mi bebé debe estar hecho pedazos en algún lugar…- _Reflexionó por un par de segundos antes de cambiar rotundamente el tema. Miró a Josh. _–"¿Dices que Darien estaba contigo?..."-_

El muchacho se puso en alerta al recordar la escena en el subsuelo. _–"…algo muy extraño está pasando con él… ¡Vamos!... les contaré en el camino…"- _Los cuatro encararon el sombrío pasillo con gran rapidéz.

.

.

Cada sailor se ubicó en una perfecta formación lineal respetando el orden en que habían concebido los Cristales del Destino. Saturn se ubicó en el extremo, a su derecha se ubicó Plut, luego Mars, le siguió Júpiter, Urano, luego Mercury y Neptuno y por último Vinus. Erguidas e imperturbables, las ocho guerreras dirigieron su mirada al horizonte. Una línea recta y exacta se dejaba ver incluso desde la lejanía. Cada una portaba su cristal en el pecho, y con concentración cerraron sus ojos por un instante, preparándose… disponiéndose… entregándose a su poder.

Sailor Saturn colocó la mano en forma de garra sobre su broche, y al tironearlo con fuerza, desprendiéndole del lazo morado que llevaba en el pecho, despertó una luz violácea, la luz de su Cristal en todo su esplendor. Plut la igualó, para ser seguida por el resto. Todas sostuvieron los cristales sobre las manos extendidas al frente. El color violeta, el negro, el rojo, el verde, el amarillo, el azul, el turquesa y el naranja comenzaron a brillar emanando haces de cada color hacia lo alto, levantaron su peso de las palmas de las mujeres y en un solo movimiento conjunto comenzaron a levitar como si tuvieran vida propia, ante la mirada firme y concentrada de las Sailor Scouts. Invocaron su poder, gritando el nombre de cada planeta y mientras las voces se desdoblaban en ecos por el aire; el arcoiris multicolor dibujó una especie de pantalla espectral justo en frente de ellas, y era exactamente "esa", la pantalla retrospectiva que las llevaría al momento justo que estaban esperando conocer. La lámina delgada no era en realidad una puerta del tiempo, sino que tenía una función algo semejante a las bolas de cristal. Las mujeres podían viajar en el tiempo, pero `nada´ de lo que hicieran, podía modificar el pasado.

Unas siluetas desnudas, como fantasmas, se despegaron de sus cuerpos en un espectáculo mágico, tomando el color del cristal de cada Sailor Scout y caminaron elegantes hacia la superficie que levitaba frente a ellas. En un mismo ritmo y todas a la vez, penetraron fundiéndose con el espejo, mientras los cuerpos tiesos de las guerreras mantenían su pose impávida y disciplinada, con los ojos cerrados, y una fría expresión. Las siluetas que aprisionaban el alma de cada guerrera, arribaron a la profundidad del campo de energía y se encontraron en una especie de intermedio entre el pasado y la actualidad, el paisaje de "la nada", pero revestido de un blanco luminoso y artificial, dónde podían observarse miles de portales lejanos que reflejaban los miles de recuerdos del Cristal de Plata, desde sus tiempos más arcaicos.

Observaron con detenimiento algunas de aquellas situaciones de las que fueron partícipes, como cuando se dieron cuenta de que Serena era la Princesa Moon que estaban buscando, cuando durante la lucha contra el amigo alienígena de Darien el cristal se desfiguró matando a Sailor Moon, cuando su poder fué empleado por Tuxido Mask y La Neo Reina Serenity para regresar a Rinnie del cuerpo de Black Lady… pero… tras de ellas, un centelleo se manifestó con fuerza atrayendo su atención: una de las nebulosas dispersas por el aire reflejaba una situación del pasado que ninguna de las presentes había vivido en carne propia. La situación más importante de sus vidas, en la cuál toda esa pesadilla comenzó: Serena, sonriendo, y robando un beso a Darien en el interior de un auto en movimiento.

_-"…Es… ahí"-_ Se lamentó Rei cuando todas miraron con tristeza el recuerdo que atravesarían.

Se acercaron y de a una ingresaron por el pequeño portal. Se encontraron en el campo, un día brillante, con los verdes pastizales acompañando el recorrido de la carretera. El auto rojo que ya conocían se acercó a media velocidad hacia donde estaban ellas, pero un gran camión apareció súbitamente en la carretera perdiendo el control. Darien viró la mirada hacia la ruta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El estruendo retumbó en cada uno de los corazones oprimiéndolos sin misericordia… Rei gimió, y se tapó los ojos conteniéndose las lágrimas. El auto dió vueltas sobre la carretera, despedazándose por completo; y el camión, que se dirigía hacia los espectros coloridos de las Sailor Scouts, destartalado por el impacto, las atravesó sin provocarles ningún daño, para luego desaparecer en el aire.

Mina sollozó, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a correr hacia la carretera con esperanza de poder intervenir.

_-"¡Mina!...- _Gritó Haruka intentando detenerla. Pero la rubia la ignoró.

Lita bajó la mirada con resignación._ -"… no podemos hacer nada…"-_ Y cayendo de cuclillas al suelo se abrazó a sí misma.

_-"¡Serena!... ¡Darien!... ¡yo los sacaré de allí!…"-_ Mina gritó y lloró con aflicción. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero poco reflexionadas. No cesaría en el intento, aunque le dijeran que no había nada por rescatar. No le importó que el auto aún estuviera volcando, girando y girando hacia el costado de la carretera. Se abalanzó sobre él, saltando la trompa para caer del lado del acompañante. Apenas el carro se hubo detenido, rechinando por la chatarra suelta, la rubia tomó la manija de la puerta y la estiró para abrirla, pero no lo logró. Su mano espectral resbaló a través del material del carro como si fuera viento o agua, tan inmaterial que ni siquiera pudo sentir el acero inoxidable rozándole o lastimándola.

Se pegó al vidrio roto, horrorizándose de angustia al ver a Serena desangrándose dentro; al sentir rasgarse su corazón contemplando a Darien con la cabeza partida, intentando alcanzarla con su mano. Vió el brutal caño atravesando el vientre de su amiga y su maravillosa presencia totalmente destruída por la muerte. Una jugada brutal del destino que le hería el corazón y el alma. Su llanto agudo y desesperado se desplazó a lo largo del valle y cayendo de rodillas sobre los pastos se abrazó el estómago y el pecho, tironeándose la piel. Demasiado doloroso… para ser verdad.

En el interior del automóvil, Darien intentó escapar para pedir ayuda. A Duras penas se arrastró hacia el amplio pavimento, ignorando que algo se encendía fuertemente sobre el cuerpo de Serena. Una luz plateada emitió un fulgoroso destello, y cuando las siete que se encontraban aún lejos se percataron de ello, corrieron hacia el lugar dónde Mina había flaqueado. Miraron a través del vidrio para ser testigos del poderoso resplandor que emergía desde el vientre de la rubia fallecida. Darien, distante, en medio del desolado asfalto de la calle; conmocionado y dolorido, se tomó de la cabeza en desconocimiento de la sangre… la herida mortal lo aturdió, al igual que la dura realidad que se hacía presente. Se descompensó, cuando sus fuerzas se agotaron, y cayó al suelo perdiendo totalmente el conocimiento.

Fue allí, en ese instante, en que la luz de Serena se concentró con intensidad y frente a su cuerpo destruído se transformó en una flor deslumbrantemente bella y lozana. Adoptó la textura y la apariencia de un cristal, perfectamente tallado en color de plata y luego brilló por varios segundos frente a la princesa que fué su dueña. Escupió una nube de polvo, cual partículas de diamante, para transformarse en una pequeña e inmaculada mariposa que agitando exquisitamente sus alas se dirigió, como bailando con el viento, hacia el cuerpo desvanecido de Darien que yacía sobre el pavimento. Se posó sobre su espalda, y fundiéndose con su cuerpo, desapareció dentro de él.

_-"N-no… no puedo c-creerlo_…- Haruka abrió los ojos con indomable admiración. – _"… ¡El Cristal del Plata estuvo todo este tiempo frente a nuestras narices!"-_

_-"No es posible… algo debe estar mal. Algo se nos está escapando"-_

_-"Setsuna tiene razón… Es… técnicamente imposible que un ser humano sea portador de dos cristales de poder a la vez… nadie lo toleraría..."_ –Desmereciendo, Michiru frunció el seño confundida.

_-"¡¿Es que no lo han visto?"-_ Se sobresaltó Rei. _–"Mis ojos no mienten… yo sé lo que ví. El Cristal de Plata se infiltró en su piel… "-_

_-"Yo…"-_ Lita posó la mano en su pecho con actitud de humildad y sumisión, testimoniando su convencimiento. _–"yo… sentí su poder… cuando la mariposa pasó frente a mí, una brisa me acarició el rostro con amor y ternura…"- _Cerró los ojos para arrullar el aire cercano a su mejilla y rememorar aquella sensación._ –"Era… era Serena…"-_

_-"No lo entiendo… es que… nadie puede vivir sin su semilla estelar… es… es cómo si Serena hubiera caminado, reído, llorado, hablado… sin su alma… no tiene mucho sentido."- _Sentenció Haruka.

_-"…como un zombi?"-_ Ironizó Rei las palabras de Tenoh.

_-"Mientras se trate de Serena sí. ¡Claro que sí!. Tiene Sentido."-_ Urano y Mars miraron a Saturn, al igual que el resto. _–"… Lo recuerdo cómo si fuera ayer. Súper Sailor Moon, arriesgando su vida en el interior de Pharaón 90 para salvarme. Su semilla estelar emergió de su cuerpo, dándole más poder aún, algo increíble de imaginar, pero aparentemente, la princesa es el único ser en este universo capáz de sobrevivir sin ella. Es como si sus sentimientos gobernaran su poder y su existencia. El Cristal de Plata nunca perdió su conexión, aún cuando se encontraba lejos de Serena… creo que todo esto vá más allá de nuestro entendimiento y no debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora."-_

El resto se quedó sin palabras… en el fondo, todas la habían sentido depositar un dejo de esperanza en sus almas, la rubia de los chonguitos sabía, que el Cristal de Plata no la dejaría morir así, por lo que lo liberó, para que le diera fuerzas a Darien también.

Amy se conmovió y pensó en voz alta reflexiva. _–"Solo Darien podría tolerar tanta fuerza dentro suyo… eso lo mantuvo con vida… a pesar del sufrimiento. Sobrevivió al accidente, sobrevivió a la muerte de Rinnie, al exilio, a la separación, y siguió en pié mientras padecía por dentro. Admirable… realmente admirable…"-_ Luego de un segundo su sonrisa se borró y su rostro reveló un estado de concentración absoluto. Repitió para sí misma, sus propias palabras: "_eso lo mantuvo con vida… a pesar del sufrimiento"_. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y emocionada miró al grupo que la rodeaba. Acababa de comprenderlo todo. _–"El cristal de Plata sí había estado protegiendo a Serena, ¡pero alejándose de ella… y alejando todos los recuerdos que la harían sufrir!"-_ Las muchachas que se encontraban a su lado se sorprendieron de igual forma al escucharla y se pusieron a pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

_-"¡Claro!"-_ Se alegró Rei. _-"…Serena era casi una persona normal… por eso fue tán débil al tener que enfrentar que la vida que había vivido los últimos años era una completa mentira… Y la muerte de Rinnie… eso la destrozó… ¿quién podría tener las fuerzas para tolerarlo? Era una persona normal porque justamente, sus recuerdos ya no estaban y su poder tampoco… Por fín, el Cristal le permitió cumplir su sueño de volver a tener una vida así… me alegro tanto por ella, aunque haya durado tan poco"-_

_-"Pero Serena recordó… ¿cierto?... ¿e-eso quiere decir que el Cristal de Plata falló?"-_

Amy miró a Haruka y se dió cuenta de que le costaba comprender que el poder de Serena residía en otro lugar… y sobre todo, en un lugar difícil de delimitar exactamente. _–"No Haruka. Permítanme explicarles: ¿Recuerdan que durante las vacaciones, Serena pasó muchos días con Darien antes de saber quién era él realmente?... pues bién, también deben recordar que Serena comenzó a desenterrar sus recuerdos de a poco en su memoria y siempre, fué ayudada por Darien. Ese contacto, además del contacto físico y los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar en ella, todo eso… implicaba que algo del poder del Cristal estaba retornando."-_

_-"Entonces… eso quiere decir que Serena nunca abandonó a Darien. Arriesgó su existencia misma por protegerlo… por eso liberó el Cristal de Plata y se lo regaló a él."-_

_-"Es así Mina, Serena tiene una conexión especial con el Cristal de Plata, porque éste se comporta como si tuviera inteligencia y vida propia. Serena es dueña y además de protegerlo puede controlarlo casi a su antojo, pero el Cristal de Plata, a su vez, protege a Serena, es capáz de resistirse a su uso indebido y es dueño de manifestarse por sí solo en situaciones de necesidad. Es una obra de existencia mágica y poder sin igual…"- _

Mina casi ni prestó atención a las palabras de Amy. _–"… Serena ama profundamente a Darien… es un amor perfecto, que enfrentó todas las adversidades…"-_ Reflexiva y triste, se alejó de ellas.

Aún dentro del recuerdo, y observando a Darien tendido sobre el material de la carretera, caliente ya por el sol de mediodía, el espectro naranja de Mina caminó lentamente hacia él, y poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, posó una mano sobre la masculina espalda sintiendo pena y una profunda comprensión. –"_Él… cargó por todo este tiempo con la culpa de la muerte de Rinnie… creo que, en el fondo… también le daba miedo que Serena recordara. La vida de Darien luego del accidente, con Cristal de Plata o sin él, debe haber sido un terrible martirio… el Cristal de Plata le permitió vivir, pero no lo libró del dolor que su existencia le sobrellevaba. Ví sus ojos cuando miró a Serena herida y se dió cuenta de que la había perdido; y nunca en mi vida… había visto la turbación y la angustia que ví en esa mirada doliente. ¡Debe haber sido tremendamente doloroso!… y también lo admiro… por su valor."-_ Pasó su fantasmal mano sobre los cabellos bañados en sangre del hombre que muy pronto sería formalmente su Rey, y luego se levantó para mirar con fijeza a sus compañeras. – "_Pués bién… vamos a ayudarlo. Creo que nuevamente será él quién haga el trabajo sucio…"-_

_._

_._

*.*.*.*

*.*

.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

.

.

**SERENA ETERNAL STAR MOON:** bueno, no se si te acordaras de tu rw jeje, pero tengo que decirte que estas totalmente encaminada, y bueno, ya veras qe las cosas se estan saliendo un poco de control pero prometo que el final, en uno o dos caps mas te resolvera todas las dudas. como saldras de la morgue? no lo se jajaja pero ya lo , respecto a los fragmentos, pues juani, soy medio particular y cuando siento los pongo, suele pasar que pasa mucho tiempo y no me nace o no hay algo de la historia que necesite algun fragmentito.. ahora ya casi no. al principio queria expresar cosas que la historia aun no podia revelar, pero ahora, considerando que estamos en el decenlace, ya no hace tanta falta ocultar cosillas jeje graacias hermosa por tu rw y se que he andado perdida, pero asi es michi, cuando me cuelgo me cuelgo jeje te kieeeroo.

**SAMS BROK**: hola mi nena beeelllaaaaa ya se que tienes esa oscura almita encubierta que le gusta ver sufrir al podre darien, noo, es crueldad! jajaa, pero bueno, tengo que decir que en realidad no esta taaaan encubierta jajaja curiosamente, semejante mi reina de la tragedia rey san sam jojo. Bueno, como veras en este cap hotaru dice un par de cosas bastante interesantes, pero la verdad es que trate de dar a todos, un poquito de protagonismo, de hecho, ya no hay mucho que ocultar, se esta destapando finalmente la olla y es casi increible porque de hecho pasaron casi 2 o 3 años O.O muuuucho tiempo, y para haber sido mi primera experiencia espero salga mas o menos bien jeje. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA ESCENA DE HOTARU jijiji viste, te habia dicho que iba a aparecer y que iba a ser una sorpresilla jojo.. pero lamento desilusionarte y nop.. no lucharan :( o tal vez si? muajajaja es que no quiero decirte todo tampoco, pero no tienes remedio siempre quieres lucha y sangre y heridas y gritos y esas cosas, como esas pelis de terror que tanto te gusta.. ughh.. no le gutan a michi :( pero al margen, te dire hermosa amiguitlla que son muuuuchas preguntas jajajaj y no te las respondo porque a esta altura ya no hace falta, la mitad estan contestadas en este cap, el resto, en el proximo, asi que tranquila que por fiiiin michi les revelara lo que su enferma cabecita penso hace 3 años atras cuando escribio tus colgadas ideitas en una libretita chiquitiiiiita que hoy ya ni se donde esta jaja.. te quieeeero mi reina san sam.. como te quiero mi loquita sexy hotaru-rey! se que andas sin inter, pero espero prontito puedas leer mi laaarga contestacion a tu rw! sabes que te adoroooooo

**JANELLABROUNDT**: ayyy que genial! gracias linda, lamento la demora en actualizacion, pero anuve en mil cosas y la verdad que ultimamente me tomo mucho en la edicion de los caps para que queden perfectos! gracias por tus palabras y sinceramente espero que ya que lo leiste todo, puedas culminarlo, quedan solo 1 o 2 caps, 2 con suerte porque ya se termina todooo buu,.. fueron 3 años de escritura jejej.. pero en fin, espero colme tus expectativas, ,muuuuchisimas gracias por haberte tomado el trabajito de escribirme, no sabes lo importante que son para mi las devoluciones que me hacen uds.. me ponen muchas pilas! gracias! :)

**LITA JAPON**: pues bien angelina jolie jejej, espero tu manicura siga intacta jajaj. mira vos que tuvimos una idea parecida de la evolucion de las sailors, me suele pasar a mi tbn que veo cosas que ya las escribir o pense en otros fics jejeje y me da un poco de pena porque al publicar siempre esta la inseguridad si alguient e copio la idea o si piensan que tu lo hicisite jajaja, pero en fin, es muuuy logico que eso pase considerando que somos millones las que escribimos y ùes.. uno no puede ser unico oroginal en todo jaja.. que lindo que hayas pasado con tu rw, te cuento que ya se termina el fic mi poly linda.. queda 1 cap, o 2 como mucho.. ya sabras todo, no tendras mas dudas jeje espero.. te kieeero linda.. michi ;)

**LUNA**: ahhh que maravilloso que te haya sorprendiiido! que bueno, siempre me gusta sorprender jejeje, que bueno que encima hayas estado esperando otra cosa muajaja michi se pone filizii! jejeje-. y siii, las chicas tenian que transformarse, no podia terminar el fic sin que adoptaran un papel protagonico porque hasta el momento funcionaban casi como compañia, pero ahora veras que tienen un papel super importante. fijate bien en el cap.. espeero este nuevo cap te haya gustado.. y como te dire, que el proximo es el famoso cap que te dedicare jujiiiii.. por fiiiin! llegamos jajaja creiste que me olvide? claro que no.. ya veras. tendras una exelente participacion.. gracias lunita por estar siempre.. un beso enorme!

**THE BANSHEE0001**: usakiiitooo por fin pudiste leer toodoo jajaja ycuando veia las notificaciones de las rw no sabia quien era, pero por fin me dijiste no sabia qe te habias cambiado el nombre jajaja.. bueno corazon, espero te guste el fina, el proximo cap ya el fina, quizas uno mas pero ya se termina! por fiiinn jijij espero este nuevo cap te haya gustado.. gracias por tus rw! te juro que habia dejado colgada la historia por mil cuestiones y falta de inspiracion para editar los caps.. pero por fin ya termine y gracias a vos no postergue mas la publicacvion.. graaaciaaass! te kieeere.. mishi :D

.

.

**SE VIENE EL FINAL TAN ANSIADO.. POR FIN, **

**YA BASTA DE DUDAS AJAJAJ **

**ESPERO SATISFACER SUS EXPECTATIVAS.. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME :)**

**UN BESO ENORME PARA TODOS..**

**MICHI  
**


	31. Pasado, Presente, Futuro Parte I

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

* * *

.

**Capítulo Treinta y uno**

.

.

**"Pasado, Presente, Futuro… (Parte I)"**

.

.

Serena había recordado ese pasado hostil, del cuál el Cristal de Plata la había defendido escondiéndose en el lugar más cercano que pudo entonces encontrar; tan cerca, en dónde nadie hubiera osado de buscar, y al mismo tiempo en el corazón mismo del Príncipe de la Tierra. En Darien. Potenciando y protegiendo su poder, al servicio de los Reyes y de toda la humanidad.

La milenaria Princesa de la Luna, había abandonado su semblante, decidiendo quitarse la vida. Había sacrificado vencida su gloriosa existencia, sintiendo que ya nada en el futuro tenía sentido. Había muerto, por la única razón sensata que había logrado encontrar. Serena NO QUERÍA vivir con el sufrimiento de la muerte de Rinnie sobre sus hombros.

Pero nunca supo, que Darien había pasado los últimos casi cinco años culpándose por la muerte de aquella pequeña niña. La pequeña dama de cabellos rosados y celestial ternura, que ambos habían deseado concebir desde el momento mismo de conocerla, allá en el pasado, muchos años atrás.

Darien, desconociendo que el Cristal de Plata había habitado en su cuerpo, y que Serena nunca iba a lograr vivir una vida puramente normal, la regresó de la muerte y se separó de ella para protegerla, haciendo uso de una pérdida de memoria que no pudieron en un primer momento evitar, pero de la cuál luego sacaron provecho. Encaró un improvisado pero minucioso plan junto a las Sailor Scouts para cuidar de la princesa, resguardándola de todo recuerdo que pudiera perturbar su conciencia. Y así partió hacia otro continente, dejando en manos del destino el futuro que habían estado consagrados a conformar. Intentó encontrar una nueva vida, consolidarse un nuevo hogar, fracasando en ello. Porque el recuerdo de su familia y de las cosas que había perdido eran poderosos fantasmas difíciles de conciliar, que lo acechaban sin tregua… días y noches, a lo largo de los años… pero no obstante… Siguió.

Tiempo después, un imprevisto logra reencontrar a Darien con Serena y al resto de las Sailor Scouts. El shock, que en un primero momento fué altamente desequilibrante para todos, logra encontrar una salida y difuminarse en una nueva alternativa de vida para Darien; Él, quién luego de haber sufrido tantos años la ausencia de su esposa, al encontrarla decide no soltarla… nunca más.

.

"_Serena no es de las que lo abandonan todo…"_

_.  
_

Darien se estrujó el pecho. Lo sentía, ahí dentro. Sentía el poder recorrer junto a la sangre de sus venas. Cerró el puño, en un intento fallido por controlar la anisedad. En todo ese tiempo no había sabido de dónde provenía su fuerza, ni porque la tortura había sido en extremo dolorosa. Tenía una parte de Serena con él, todo ese tiempo había tenido una parte de Serena con él. Reconoció su intento por resucitar también a Rinnie, al día siguiente del accidente pero luego comprendió la razón, de porqué solo había logrado que Serena volviera a la vida. Artemis le había revelado antes de su exilio a América, que el Cristal Dorado no puede revivir a más de uno de los miembros de la Familia Real. Un medio de control para el poder desbordante de los Cristales Originarios. Pero también se percató de que si el Cristal de Plata había tomado la decisión de abandonar a Serena había una razonable causa. ¡Debía haber una razonable causa!. Pero cuál… _`¿Porqué el Cristal de Plata está en mi cuerpo y no lejos de ella?... A no ser que… su intención fuera retornar. Serena no soportó la muerte de Rinnie porque el Cristal de Plata no estaba con ella… era una mujer normal y corriente. ¿Será que el Cristal de Plata lo sabía? ¿Será que sabía que Serena cometería un crimen así?... De hecho, Serena siempre fué en extremo emocional y sensible… y sus sueños siempre pendieron de su capacidad de amar… si Serena no podía con todo esto, era lógico que ya no tuviera ganas de vivir. Lejos de mí, el soportar la mentira de sus amigas… los recuerdos terribles de haber perdido para siempre a Rinnie… se debe haberse sentido realmente sola, desbordada, sin saber qué hacer consigo misma, sin sueños por los cuáles luchar… ¿Será que el Cristal de Plata quería que ella sintiera todo eso?. ¡Pero porqué provocarle semejante dolor!, ¡Debe haber una razón mucho más fuerte!... ¿Será que… es posible después de todo? …nunca antes se había probado… ¡debo intentarlo! Si entonces no funciona yo… creo que entonces seré yo… no sabré que más hacer…´_

Josh se inclinó para mirarlo a la cara. Darien aún seguía en trance con millones de reflexiones rondando su cabeza, lo encontró de frente y de cierta manera se espabiló de golpe. Se levantó del suelo, con un aire de emoción y ansiedad desenfrenada. Se arrimó con cuidado a la camilla que tenía en frente. Rozó apenas con los dedos la camilla a lo largo. En ella se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Serena Tsukino; la única mujer, a la que realmente había amado en su intensa vida.

El metal estaba frío, resultaba hasta escalofriante. Sabía que en ese trozo de metal ubicaban a los interfectos, inanimados e inertes cadáveres, como si fueran fiambres en una carnicería. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para juntar coraje, y unos cuantos segundos para rozar la pálida tela que cubría el cuerpo de la bella mujer.

Algó lo chocó desde atrás, un golpe caluroso de energía. Viró.

Una poderosa luz naranja rápidamente invadió la habitación. Darien miró a Josh, encontrándolo desconcertado al contemplar unas marcas que emergían de su brazo. Frunció el seño. Las había visto antes… en algún lugar. Josh lo escrutó con la mirada, cerciorándose de que no estaba volviéndose loco; y obsequiándole una sincera petición de auxilio desapareció. Mucho tiempo antes de que Darien pudiera hacer algo.

Chiba se encontró nuevamente en la habitación desértica y silenciosa, con la sábana blanca aún en las manos y la placa helada brillante dispuesta como un altar ante él. Todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses no habían dejado de sorprenderlo; todo había resultado extraño y aunque en ese momento no quería perder más tiempo, se juró que una vez que sacara a Serena de ese horrible lugar, se encargaría de rastrear a Josh… y esperaba que estuviera vivo.

Tiró de la blanca manta descubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia. Aún con ese tinte grisáceo, no podía negar que mantenía su belleza, prodigiosa y opulenta… como si fuera el pergamino dónde se escribiera el soneto de amor más hermoso de la historia: bella caligrafía, palabras exquisitas, sentimientos profundos y eternos… tal cuál como la había diseñado la naturaleza. Ya no dolía su ausencia, claro que no, porque pronto la tendría de vuelta junto a él. Nunca estaría preparado para decirle ´_adiós_`.

Tomó el cuerpo desnudo que tán bién conocía, y lo sentó suavemente para cubrirlo con la sábana. Recordó que sus manos se habían deslizado a través de él, recorriendo y erizando cada célula de la pálida piel juvenil, mientras sus labios la contenían compartiendo con ella el acto de amor. Envolvió la delgada y perfecta morfología, como la pertenencia más valiosa de que dispusiera en el mundo, y con extremado cuidado la tomó entre los brazos, apenas temblorosos por la ansiedad. Pesaba. Mucho. Pero menos de lo que recordaba…

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y a duras penas la destrabó con una maniobra complicada. La abertura de metal se deslizó hacia adentro abriéndose, y Darien intentó salir al tiempo de saberse asustado por la sorpresa de cuatro figuras frente a él...

-"¡¿_Qué demonios estás haciendo Darien?... te pensaba la persona más sensata del mundo… pero veo que me equivoqué…"-_ John se quejó, aún cuidando de mantener la voz en bajo. Exprimió su cerebro intentando comprender lo que el "loco delirante" de su amigo estaba a punto de hacer. Josh les había contado la historia brevemente, y aunque escasa de detalles, en esencia… al encontrar a Darien en esa situación, el plan se tornaba evidente y más que claro.

_-"Bién…"- _Suspiró Benji golpeando las palmas de las manos con conformidad. _-"¿Y cómo se supone que la sacaremos de aquí?..."–_ John y Josh lo escrutaron en reproche. ¿Cómo podía ser que ni siquiera lo pensara dos veces?. El muchacho ni siquiera se percató. _–"¿Darien…?"-_ Interrogó ante la falta de respuesta.

_-"Por la puerta de atrás"-_ Respondió intentando no perder la concentración del mapa mental que construía en silencio. La verdad era que solo improvisaba. Cuando ingresó allí ni siquiera había pensado sobre la huída. Recordó la salida de emergencias. _–"¡Vamos!"-_ Incitó. El resto lo siguió al instante dejando a Peter detrás.

_-"…Nos van a meter presos por esto…"-_ Exhaló resignado. Y corriendo un par de metros se unió al grupo que encaraba acelerado al gran salón de la entrada dónde habían sido maltratados por el guardia de seguridad.

Darien distinguió la sangre en el piso y automáticamente, y sin pensar en lo dificultoso que le resultaba cargar a Serena mientras corría, sondeó a Benji _`¡¿Estás loco?´,_ sumido en el asombro y el aturdimiento de pensar que se `había hecho cargo´ de Smith. El muchacho sonrió divertido en silencio, dejando a Darien aún más desconcertado empujar con su hombro la salida de emergencias, justo al frente de la puerta que habían atravesado al entrar.

_-"Es una larga historia_…"- Le susurró burlesco. _–" …pero está vivo, no te preocupes…"- _

Al salir, arribaron a un callejón estrecho y oscuro donde se detuvieron agitados. Darien acomodó el cuerpo de manera diferente. Estaba exhausto. Y le dolían los brazos y la espalda. Pero el problema esta vez era, el `cómo´ llevar a Serena hacia su apartamento primero, para buscar un coche rentado y al country después. No podía cargarla así por toda la ciudad, ¡era una locura!. Por más que fuera de noche y luego de un temporal como el que había azotado la ciudad, si se salvaban de ser acusados de asesinato, seguramente irían presos por violación, o por necrofilia... lo que sería aún peor. Y nada de lo que dijeran los sacaría del embrollo considerando que acababan de profanar un cuerpo de la morgue, hiriendo al seguridad de turno.

Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas…

.

_-"¿Necesitan un poco de ayuda?... o solo me parece?"-_ Haruka sonrió desde el asiento de un deportivo amarillo mientras estacionaba con muy poco cuidado sobre la acera; Con un gesto rápido les indicó que subieran, al tiempo que Michiru, en un salto elegante, bajaba del carro para abrir la puerta del asiento de atrás a Darien que se acercaba a duras penas con Serena brazos.

La violinista le acomodó la sábana para que la rubia no estuviera expuesta, y con un tierno sentido maternal se ubicó a su lado, mientras Serena era recostada como si estuviera simplemente durmiendo. Darien se dirigió hacia el asiento del acompañante y saltó la puerta del convertible ubicándose junto a Haruka.

Detrás de ella y a gran velocidad, una camioneta negra, con vidrios polarizados arribó estacionando mientras las cubiertas resbalaban provocando un chillido de derrape sobre el pavimento. Mientras el carro aún se encontraba en marcha, el morocho, de ojos negros, sintió acelerársele el corazón.

_-"¿Rei?" –_ Siendo sincero consigo mismo, John se percató del miedo que sentía, puesto que, quién había estacionado el vehículo, ¡manejaba terrible!…

La morocha, incrédula de lo que sus ojos veían, pegó un salto desde el asiento de atrás cerrando la puerta con fuerza para abalanzarse sobre él, quién la levantó en sus brazos y giró con ella mientras la besaba efusivamente.

Rei sonrió felíz_. –"¡John!... ¡qué hermosa sorpresa!"-_ Su voz se ahogó en el cuello desnudo mientras lo abrazaba. Y luego de besarlo, sonriente… le susurró entre dientes. _–"¿Se puede saber porqué demonios te encuentras sin ropa?"-_

John se apenó inevitablemente y chequeó a su alrededor antes de oír más preguntas. _–"…Es una larga historia… no se preocupen por ello…"-_ Aclaró, desligándose ante todos, de la vergonzosa sensación de sentirse un desubicado o aún peor, un pervertido, ya que, de hecho, todos lo habían observado curiosos por la respuesta.

Pero en ese momento Josh sintió el terror expectante de develar la identidad de la persona que manejaba la misteriosa camioneta, y con un escalofrío deslizándose por su cuerpo sintió la agudísima carcajada desde el asiento del conductor.

Bajó rápidamente el vidrio polarizado_. –"¡Hola a todos!"-_

_-"¿¡Mina!"- _Tembló Josh exaltado. La observó sonreír aún sobre el vehículo y se acercó recibiéndola con ternura. La rubia del rojo y muy poco discreto moño, sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla con una sonrisa tan especial que el rubio no pudo ignorar, y poniéndose de puntillas, atravesó la abertura, tomándola del rostro para regalarle un discreto y espontáneo beso.

-"_Por fín… creo que el destino nuevamente nos cobró una buena jugarreta…"- _

Benji sonrió. Reconociéndola al instante. Dándose vuelta encontró a Lita justo trás de él. Los mismos ojos verdes, la misma figura; Alta, esbelta, con su inconfundible cabello castaño y esa sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sin contenerse la apretujó en sus brazos, reclamando lo que tanto había extrañado. La devoró en un beso sin decoro, cuando una tercera persona los interrumpió.

-"_Bueno muchachos, basta de encuentros… ¡es hora de irse!"-_ Haruka gritó desde el carro en movimiento. Esperando que alguien a sus espaldas confirmara la afirmación. Cuando Lita asintió con un sutil golpe de cabeza y encaró junto a Benji hacia la cabina del segundo vehículo, Mina apretó el acelerador. Haruka colocó primera y despegó a gran velocidad por medio de la calle desierta, y el resto la siguió igualando el recorrido.

Cruzaron la ciudad.

No había más indicios de la tormenta que el agua turbia depositada en los desagües.

Peter se había desilusionado mucho por no ver a Amy con el resto, pero sabía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para volverla a encontrar… `_será una buena sorpresa para ella_´. Sonrió.

La peliazul, junto con Hotaru y Setsuna había viajado directamente al lugar dónde se suponía que Darien querría llevar a Serena:

La casona nueva.

El regalo de cumpleaños que Serena había recibido la mañana anterior.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada del 31 de Junio. Los autos ingresaron a una zona escasamente poblada; una zona parque de varias cuadras a la redonda con casas exquisitas desparramadas aisladamente. Las lomadas de pasto fresco y esponjoso eran adornadas por variedades de flores y arbustos perfectamente cuidados. Lentamente y con el sonido de las piedrecillas saltar bajo las ruedas, arribaron a una de las casonas que se ubicaba en el centro del lugar. Darien bajó del convertible amarillo de un salto y haciendo ruido con sus llaves corrió hacia la tranquera de madera tallada. La abrió sin problemas, para que los autos pasaran detrás de él. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta de entrada de la casa y la abrió sumergiéndose en la oscuridad interior.

Michiru, aún ubicada al lado de la princesa, acarició los mechones rubios con contención. Aunque sabía que Serena no estaba allí, sentía, que en alguna parte, la rubia iba a reparar de su compañía y su presencia. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Darien apareció nuevamente por la puerta, pero esta vez, cargando un par de mantas y linternas.

_- Lo siento… parece que la tormenta rompió algunos postes de alumbrado y no hay luz eléctrica por toda la zona_.-

Pudieron observar a Darien preocupado, evidenciando ese gran peso en su andar. Se acercó al auto de Haruka y Michiru se hizo a un lado para cederle el lugar. Frunció el seño con preocupación y un tremendo dejo de tristeza mientras pasaba la mano delicadamente por el rostro de la yaciente rubia, y luego, sin descuidar las sábanas que la cubrían, la alzó nuevamente en sus brazos dejando escapar un pequeño quejido.

Todos bajaron de los vehículos y encararon hacia el parquizado interior de la propiedad, bordeando la gran casona. Lo siguieron sin siquiera hablar. Él caminó pausado y seguro, con la sábana flameando a sus pies, rozando la bruma verde. El agotamiento lo descompensaba de a poco, sudó frío, aguantándose también a sí mismo. Reflexionó sobre lo sucedido, parecía un sueño. El rostro angelical de Serena se reflejó en sus ojos azules, la contempló dormir y a pesar del movimiento de sus pasos la figura femenina no perdía su delicadeza. Sintió la esperanza vibrar por sus venas, la imaginó caminar sobre aquél predio con un vestido blanco, y saltar, antes de desaparecer en la brisa. La fuente.

_- Por fín llegaron…-_ Amy se paró para recibirlos. Junto a Hotaru y Setsuna habían esperado sentadas junto a la fuente, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, bajo el clima fresco y húmedo. La lluvia había impregnado el pasto liberando un delicado aroma a tierra mojada. Las nubes se habían disipado y el claro de luna iluminaba el lugar tenuemente, pintándolo de claroscuros pálidos y plateados. Amy se alegró con disimulo al ver a Peter y se acercó a él con cautela para darle un gran abrazo. El ambiente que se había generado por la actitud de los presentes era casi sepulcral. Más allá de que estaban reunidos por razones un tanto más felices, no dejaban de ver el cuerpo vacío de Serena recostado sobre un manto blanco casi divino… y la sensación no solo era fuerte, sino poderosamente perturbadora.

La fuente de agua entonaba la música plácida y encantadora de una cascada que acariciaba con su melodía el alma de quienes se sentían ya cansados… y temerosos...

Darien depositó delicadamente a su esposa sobre el barandal de la gran fuente… Exhaló con agotamiento. Todas. Absolutamente `todas´ las decisiones que había tomado esa noche habían sido en extremo difíciles, cuando no `inadecuadas´, y su consuelo era solo el saber ya faltaba poco. Restaba un solo esfuerzo por hacer. Sabía que en los siguientes minutos se decidiría felizmente su futuro…. y el destino de los habitantes de la tierra…

O todo se terminaría para siempre.

Juró… que luego de ese último esfuerzo, no lo intentaría más.

Todos se agruparon a una distancia prudencial y observaron a Serena incrédulos. Algunos gemidos de dolor y angustia se difuminaron por el aire, y otras palabras de aliento, o cariño, aliviaron los corazones turbados de emoción.

Darien no aguantó más. La presión, el estrés, la incertidumbre… eran demasiado hasta para él. Gritó silencioso. Comprimiendo los músculos de su cuerpo ante la mirada atónita del resto. E intentó encontrar la calma… y la quietud. Se alejó a largos pasos unos cuantos metros hacia la intemperie para relajar su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos con el rostro en dirección al despejado cielo. Esfumó los pensamientos buscando pintar por unos segundos su mente de blanco.

Se refregó las facciones con ambas manos pidiéndose ´_calma_`. Tenía miedo de que sus esperanzas fueran solo vanas ilusiones… y luego miró hacia atrás. Detrás de la fuente, y en un semicírculo con Serena en medio, todo el grupo de gente que se encontraba allí lo observaban con sinceras expresiones de aliento. Lita sonrió mientras lo miraba con complicidad… siempre había confiado ciegamente en él… más allá de todo lo sucedido. Darien recibió una a una las miradas, acogiendo el valor que cada uno de ellos le transmitía. Por primera vez en cinco años… `No estaba solo´.

Caminó hacia dónde lo esperaban y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Serena en sus brazos y la trasladó hacia el centro del parquizado dónde se encontraba una especie de plataforma delgada, de piedra en forma rectangular, y la depositó justo en medio… sobre el piso, arrodillándose sobre una pierna mientras la contemplaba.

Había llegado el momento. Las Sailor Scouts invocaron el poder de su planeta. En cada palma extendida al costado de sus cuerpos, una bola de luz y energía emergió deslumbrando con su color. Los cuerpos desnudos, como espectros, se llenaron de poder y fuerza.

_- ¡Por el poder de Mercurio!-_

_- ¡Por el poder de Marte!-_

_- ¡Por el poder de Júpiter!-_

_- ¡Por el poder de Venus!-_

Las Outhers y Darien, contemplaron atónitos. Había algo sumamente sorprendente en todo aquello, y no era que las Sailors habían evolucionado su transformación, sino que los poderes que emergían de ellas generaban un fenómeno extraordinario en los cuatro muchachos que los acompañaban. Ubicados en una fila recta, se desbordaron de color, invadiendo el lugar de radiaciones energéticas… Cayeron de rodillas, en un movimiento sincronizado mientras la luz brotaba a borbotones por doquier.

_- P-peter… tu brazo!… -_

Benji lo miró horrorizado, corroborando que el joven había tenido la misma experiencia que él. Miró a John… teñido de rojo furioso y luego a Josh, naranja... al igual que Mina. Miró a Lita con quién logró un potente contacto visual, y sintió como la fuerza de la hermosa joven penetraba en su cuerpo como si estuvieran unidos por una sola luz.

Mars sonrió. Observó a John majestuoso, absorbiendo su pasión con fuerza y estableciendo una conexión con ella que lograba quemarle la piel… sintió cómo el viril joven le acariciaba el cuerpo con la mirada, como si la deseara y la excitara desde la lejanía… ambos envueltos por un campo de calor y exaltación. La guerrera del fuego comenzó a caminar hacia él, como si sintiera deseos del arrebato de sus besos… pero a mitad de camino todo el fulgor cesó.

Amy sintió que su traje de guerrera se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo, mientras también en el brazo de Peter, la luminosidad de tonalidad azulada e intensa cedía en fuerza poco a poco, enterrándose nuevamente en la profundidad de su cuerpo. Aún arrodillado y mirándola desde abajo, cortó el contacto visual cuando sus rulos abultados, cayeron sobre su rostro por la gravedad que nuevamente lograba efectos en él. Parecía humano, y a la vez, un destello casi fantasmal le decía a Mercury que ya no lo era… tenía un aire divino… había un dejo de poder y esplendorosidad extraña emergiendo de su interior.

Los cabellos rubios cubrieron los hipnotizantes ojos ámbar que tan bién conocía Mina. Caminó hacia Josh, quién no había abandonado su porte de respeto, porque su mirada la atraía. Se acercó, paciente, encontrando algo especial y vigoroso que se imponía con esa mirada movilizando sus sentimientos más profundos. La guerrera sintió un cosquilleo especial acariciándole la piel… desde el interior. La mirada de Josh, penetrante, intensa, diferente… atractiva como nunca antes. Esa sensación de inocencia, sutileza e informalidad que siempre le dejaba al hablar había desaparecido. Como si Josh hubiera madurado en un pequeño instante.

_- Mina… ahora lo comprendo todo…-_

La guerrera atrapó un destello al escapar de los ojos de él, entreabriendo los labios, pero no contestó. Un reflejo, un flashback, una imagen difusa que parecía no acoplar. `_¿Porqué?. ¿Que fué eso?´. _Su concentración se dispersó. Los pensamientos en su cabeza rondaron en un torbellino sin fondo, hilando, entretejiendo, combinando. _`No… algo no encaja, algo no está bién… ¿Será que…?´_ Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa… iluminó sus recuerdos. _`Hace muchos, muchos años atrás…´_

Darien, que se encontraba junto a Serena finalmente se puso de pie con decisión y su armadura negra de guerrero apareció quemando sus ropas. Su distinguida y vigorosa presencia afloró frente a los cuatro hombres con porte resuelta y firme pero aún de rodillas, en reverencia y con cabeza gacha. El sumo respeto dirigido hacia el que recordaban como su Rey provocaron en Endymion el aflore de sus recuerdos. Las luces, las marcas en su piel, las inscripciones… allá, durante el Milenio de Oro, los cuatro generales; Guardia imperial del Príncipe de la Tierra, por disposición de quién fué su padre.

Endymion había alcanzado la edad de contraer matrimonio. Las marcas eran llevadas por los cuatro generales como sellos de poder; la simbología de Erusión… _`¡Cómo podría no recordar el hermoso Reino de los Sueños!. Destinado a casarme con la Princesa Serenity… una guerra, mi muerte en batalla… ¡Beryl!´. _Sus pupilas temblequearon por el asombro y el recuerdo del horror_. `El guardián de Erusión, las semillas estelares resguardadas… ¡Cláro!, Él, tantos años a mi lado… ¡esa sensación de protección y afinidad!... todo ahora tiene sentido…´_

Las Sailor Scouts con sus atuendos de guerra, iluminadas por el destello poderoso de los Cristales del Destino se ubicaron en línea recta, una al lado de la otra, mirando hacia el centro. Endymion recobró la compostura al encontrarse con Benji, Peter, John y Josh, que se habían ubicado erguidos exactamente a sus espaldas. Hacia el centro y enfrentadas, dos filas exactas conformaban un potente campo de gravedad. El gallardo príncipe desenfundó la espada y con decisión y velocidad apuntó a Benji, quién solo vió el fugáz destello del metal sobre su cabeza bajando con gran fuerza… alcanzando su cuello. Darien depositó con asombrosa exactitud sobre el hombro derecho de Benji el filo de la espada y miró a los ojos del rubio con determinación.

_- Caballero de la luz…- _Gritó.

Benji agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y nuevamente posó una rodilla sobre el suelo, sublime, y sin levantar el rostro habló pausado y enérgico. – _Benjamín… guerrero de la luz y la conciliación. Controlo la luz y la sombra de todo el planeta azul, controlo el día y la noche en cada continente, preservando el equilibrio de la actividad solar y la actividad armónica de todos los hombres de la tierra, nutriendo sus corazones de luz y deseos de paz. He sido llamado a formar parte de la Guardia Imperial del Príncipe Endymion durante el Milenio de Oro, y sigo firme en mi misión de proteger a la Familia Real desde hace milenios y hasta que la muerte me lo impida o sea voluntad del futuro Rey.-_

Sobre la piel completa de su cuerpo se dibujó un traje negro adhiriéndose a él en medida justa, cubriendo solo uno de sus brazos y dejando a la vista el antebrazo tatuado con la escritura que nombraba su poder y su función dentro del ejército. Sobre su pecho, hombros y piernas, una negra armadura, con el escudo de Erusión en relieve, justo en el centro del pecho: la silueta de un portal circular con base plana y en el centro, la silueta del Cristal Dorado, símbolo del poder de su reino.

Fue entonces cuando Júpiter recordó:

.

_**Flashback**_

_La muchacha, vestida por un elegante vestido verde musgo, salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco. En la puerta del palacio lunar contemplando el parquizado, escuchó voces y percibió que el príncipe de la tierra se encontraba a escasos metros de ella pero, éste no se había percatado de su presencia. Sabía que estaba invitado a la gran fiesta que se celebraba en el salón de gala, pero casi a escondidas y susurrando se dirigía a alguien que se encontraba en el balcón. Quiso acercarse rápido, pero lo hizo sigilosamente, y pegada contra la pared. Afinó un poco más sus oídos y reconoció la dulce voz que le contestaba desde lo alto: La princesa de la Luna. No prestó atención a la conversación, pero cuando hizo el intento de intervenir, alguien le tironeó de la mano desde detrás sorprendiéndola y arrastrándola hacia el interior del salón de recepción. Cuando viró, una sonrisa amena se dibujó en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron._

_-"Benjamin…"-_

_-"Júpiter… necesito que me escuches porque no tengo mucho tiempo… algo extraño está pasando… El Rey de la Tierra envió al guardián de Erusión para alertar a Serenity y acabo de dejarlo arriba, hablando con la Reina. Necesito que subas y cuides la entrada… nada malo debe sucederle. Debo regresar… tenemos que emplear todas nuestras fuerzas para defender la tierra de la destrucción… se ha desencadenado una guerra y Beryl solo quiere apoderarse de los Cristales Originarios."-_

_-"¿Es cierto todo eso?¿Es realmente verdad que Beryl fue poseída por el mal?... Ben… por favor… dime que no es verdad…"- Júpiter sintió la frialdad del miedo erizar la piel de su cuerpo._

_-"No puedo hacer eso nena… sabes que hubiera amado pasar esta hermosa noche contigo… pero debo ir a pelear por lo que es nuestro…"-_

_Esas palabras le provocaban una inseguridad que nunca había sentido. El guerrero le había hablado en un tono de voz que le dejaba un sabor amargo. -"Benjamin… ten cuidado…"- . _

_El le posó la mano sobre el rostro y le sonrió con dulzura. -"Todo saldrá bién, debes ser fuerte… por favor… vé y haz lo que te pedí."- _

_Luego de robarle un beso corto de los labios salió corriendo sigiloso hacia una distancia precavida y haciendo una seña con la mano a Endymion salió corriendo perdiéndose en el parquizado del jardín seguido por el ojiazul que se había despedido rápidamente de la Princesa Serenity con un simple "debo irme…"._

_**Fin flashback**_

_**.  
**_

_-Caballero…- _Lo llamó respetuoso al sostener la espada sobre el hombro de John y mirarlo con seriedad…

_-Jonathan… guerrero de la fuerza y la voluntad. Mi poder alcanza límites inimaginables, soy capáz de mover montañas y de luchar contra cualquier fuerza solo con la resistencia de mi cuerpo… siempre que me lo sea encomendado. He sido llamado a formar parte de la Guardia Imperial del Príncipe Endymion durante el Milenio de Oro, y sigo firme en mi misión de proteger a la Familia Real desde hace milenios y hasta que la muerte me lo impida o sea voluntad del futuro Rey.-_

Mars lo vió vestirse con su maciza armadura mientras sus ojos se abrían enérgicamente iluminando su recuerdo.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_Los gemidos de agitación y los golpes de sus pies chocando contra el piso, sumados a la transpiración que caía por su sien acompañaban la consternada preocupación de la morocha que corría con todas sus fuerzas por las galerías exteriores del palacio. Mars, con su traje de guerrera que había reemplazado recientemente al sensual vestido rojo escogido especialmente para la velada, se desplazaba a gran rapidéz, ahora por el predio del jardín arribando hacia las lejanías del palacio lunar, en búsqueda de su compañera de lucha: Venus, que había abandonado la fiesta tiempo antes de enterarse de que estaban prontos a ser atacados. Faltaban unos cuantos metros para arribar a un claro, con un límpido estanque rodeado de azucenas y tulipanes, de árboles frescos y verdes, con un decorado natural casi teñido de plata y perla, al lugar que había sido el preferido de su amiga desde la primera vez que tuvo el placer de estar allí, con su único hombre y amor…_

_Mars paró en seco, aún agitada y sin poder lograr la compostura para comenzar a hablar. Mina semidesnuda, sentada sobre el pasto, se tapó los pechos con la tela arrugada de su vestido de gala mientras miraba a Rei con preocupación. La morocha miró rápidamente hacia su costado viendo a Josh desnudo y parado frente a ella, sin ni siquiera sonrojarse. Rei, en medio de su consternación simplemente lo ignoró y comenzó a hablar, rápidamente, mientras su voz y sus manos temblaban._

_-"Venus… debemos irnos. Se dirige un ataque hacia la Luna, Beryl, con todo su ejército están destruyendo la Tierra… debemos llevar a Serena a un lugar seguro antes que sea demasiado tarde. Endymion se enfrenta en la guerra, pero temo que no podrán contenerlos por mucho tiempo…"- Miró a Josh con preocupación en sus ojos, y el castaño comprendió que había descuidado sus responsabilidades._

_La mujer continuó. –"Los tomaron por sorpresa… John se dirigió para allá… todo está saliéndose de control… "- _

_Mientras Mars hablaba Josh se vistió con su armadura y Vinus con su uniforme de guerrera. La rubia abrazó rápidamente por el cuello al hombre y apretándolo contra su pecho lo besó. –"¡Ve!"– Luego salieron corriendo aventando sus polleras hasta desaparecer entre las plantas. Josh se invadió de una luz blanca, teletransportándose, dejando vacío el oasis que estaba pronto a desaparecer… junto a todo lo que tenía vida en la Luna._

_**Fin flashback.**_

_**.  
**_

_- Joshua… guerrero de la agilidad y la ligereza. Puedo imitar todos los movimientos ágiles y feroces de los seres vivientes sobre la tierra, mi poder siempre en disposición y colaboración del Ejército Real. He sido llamado a formar parte de la Guardia Imperial del Príncipe Endymion durante el Milenio de Oro, y sigo firme en mi misión de proteger a la Familia Real desde hace milenios y hasta que la muerte me lo impida o sea voluntad del futuro Rey.-_

Endymión hizo lo mismo ante el joven Peter.

- _Peter James… guerrero de la inteligencia y la técnica. Como miembro vital del ejército del príncipe Endymion, mi función está en idear las estrategias de batalla y soy el cerebro de todas las operaciones. He sido llamado a formar parte de la Guardia Imperial del Príncipe Endymion durante el Milenio de Oro, y sigo firme en mi misión de proteger a la Familia Real desde hace milenios y hasta que la muerte me lo impida o sea voluntad del futuro Rey.-_

_Amy _sintió que había visto esa luz antes… y ese porte, y esa mirada de hombre decidido… Lo recordó vivamente sintiendo que su amor retornaba ardientemente.

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_-"¡Amy… corre!"-_

_Peter empujó a la peliazul salvándola de una poderosa descarga de energía que se desprendía de la malévola intención de una de las sombras fantasmas gobernadas por Beryl. Corriendo tras de ella, rápidamente se la ingenió para rodear al monstruo, saltando un árbol y encontrárselo de frente para clavar en medio de la desagradable y deforme cabeza el filo de su espada, desintegrándolo en una lluvia de polvo negro, que al tocar el piso desapareció._

_Tomó a Amy del brazo y la escondió detrás de un árbol para susurrarle al oído las indicaciones. –"Pequeña… escúchame. Debo llegar al palacio para guiar al ejército… desorganizados no podremos luchar. Son demasiado poderosos. Por favor… escóndete, vé con cuidado… No hay mucho que podamos hacer… pero daré todo de mí para protegerte…"-_

_-"Peter… no hagas esto…"-_

_-"Yo mas que nadie sé que mi idea puede funcionar… pero debo llegar a tiempo. Si no lo hago me lamentaré por siempre el haber descuidado mi lugar aquí. Debí haber estado prevenido, pero no lo hice. Ahora debo cumplir mi deber y espero que no sea demasiado tarde… Debo subsanar mi error." - Tomó a la peliazul de las manos y la besó con fuerza. –"Mercury… nos volveremos a ver… te lo juro".- Y diciendo esto desapareció frente a sus ojos._

_**Fin flashback**_

**.  
**

Las cuatro portes distinguidas y airosas de poder se imponían ante la figura esbelta y gentil de Endymion que frente a ellos guardaba su espada con evidente habilidad. Las ocho mujeres se remontaron en sus propios recuerdos, a ese milenio lejano dónde perdieron la vida en una cruel batalla por el control y dominio de los cristales de poder, altamente ambiciados por el mal. Recordaron que sus fuerzas en ese entonces no habían sido suficientes, pero convencidas de que con el pasar de los años, habían logrado pulir habilidades que nunca hubieran soñado poseer… y todo había sido gracias a Serena.

La rubia se encontraba allí, desplegando sus cabellos dorados por el piso, como un colchón de oro que iluminaba a pesar de la turbia oscuridad.

Darien… entonces comprendió… que el generador de su poder mismo se encontraba allí… en el amor que sentía por esa mujer tan especial… supo que había llegado el momento de abandonar sus miedos y sus cobardías, que en ese momento debía emprender su camino hacia aquel paraíso perdido, y con ayuda de los deseos fervientes de todos aquellos que lo acompañaban en un mismo sueño… el sueño de Serena, retomar las riendas para la consolidación de la paz.

Parado frente a la rubia, regalándole una última mirada cerró sus ojos, suavemente, perdiéndose debajo de ellos. Su elegante capa comenzó a flamear con gran potencia, mientras una nube de calor de color dorado tenue irradiaba de sus negros ropajes. Los robustos brazos, a los costados de su cuerpo caían pesados evidenciando a Darien en un trance con su propio poder, con su propia fuerza interna.

Cada uno de los cuatro guerreros se ubicaron tras él, en porte igualmente firme y decidida. Las inners en cuarteto frente a ellos, y las Outers, transformándose en un destello fugáz, se ubicaron justo detrás. En una línea igualmente perfecta y exacta, los 12 guerreros aguardaron…

Luego de un instante, cada quién invocó su poder en silencio, emanando luces coloridas por doquier, en un campo de gravedad que los envolvía en una cápsula impenetrable, cobijando no solo sus cuerpos, sino sus almas esperanzadas también. Perseguían un único objetivo común: Regresar a Serena, tal cuál como la habían conocido.

Un torbellino de viento rodeó a la tiesa mujer y la elevó lentamente hasta dejarla suspendida sobre la nada, justo a la altura del pecho de quién la amaba profundamente. La sábana zarandeó mágica, mientras envolvía el cuerpo desnudo. Los cabellos dorados bailaron como si tuvieran vida propia, y la piel de la princesa se tornó lozana, luego pálida, y luego más pálida aún. Una luz blanca comenzó a brotar desde la profundidad de su cuerpo, tiñéndola de color de perla, y a sus cabellos en color de plata. El destello que brotó a borbotones logró borrar completamente con el fulgor la silueta de la vista de los presentes y un manto blanco se escupió bruscamente para luego desaparecer el brillo, dejando a Serena suspendida sobre los brazos de su esposo.

La cápsula de color, antes inmensa, disminuyó su grosor, luego su color y su tamaño… para desaparecer dejando a los guerreros opacos y nuevamente sumergidos en la oscuridad, en la misma formación que habían conformado minutos antes.

Endymion no abandonó su lugar, tampoco su expresión. Esta vez ni siquiera se sintió agotado, pero sí lo azotó una pequeña cuota de temor… el temor de saber si había dado resultado.

Miró la piel blanquecina de la joven que llevaba en brazos, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios húmedos y rojos, el perfume a fresa y flores frescas… un movimiento le llamó la atención, los párpados temblaron lentamente, y en un pestañeo rápido los ojos azules se alumbraron frente a él. Endymion incrédulo ni siquiera reaccionó… rígido, emocionado y con un júbilo naciente en su interior pudo divisar que sus labios esbozaban una sutil sonrisa, casi imperceptible. `¡Estaba viva!... y en sus brazos´

.

Susurró –_Da-darien…-_

Nadie se movió.

.

.


	32. Pasado, Presente, Futuro Parte II

.

.

**"Pasado, Presente, Futuro… (Parte II)"**

.

.**  
**

Susurró –_Da-darien…-_

Nadie se movió.

.

_- Princesa… has… vuelto…-_

_- Darien… ¿de verdad eres tú?... yo, te he echado mucho de menos.- _Dijo sonriendo debilmente.

Un destello se dibujó en los azules ojos del hombre. –_Aquí estoy pequeña…- _La estrujó con fuerza._  
_

La muchacha sintió sus ojos arder, y una lágrima pesada se deslizó por su sien hasta perderse en sus cabellos. _–Lo… recuerdo todo…_- El horror se pintó en su rostro, y su mirada lo encontró con una expresión de súplicas. –_Rinnie_ _Darien… Rinnie… ¡Dónde está!... yo… quiero a Rinnie de vuelta.-_ Susurró consternada.

.

"_Tu mano blanca dejó de ser,_

_Se tiñó de rojo carmín;_

_Pero tu corazón desgarrado tiñe más que la sangre,_

_abruma mi alma de tormento;_

_Perdóname princesa…"_

_.  
_

_- Princesa… Rinnie… no- _Se ahogó.

Ella lo interrumpió elevando el tono de la voz, aunque aún estaba ronquilla. _– Darien… quiero a Rinnie de vuelta Darien… quiero a Rinnie de vuelta…-_ Suplicó.

_-No puedo princesa…. No puedo…-_

La rubia transformó su rostro, desfigurándolo de dolor, elevó aún más su voz… emitiendo un gran alarido que hizo ecos por el vacío de todo el campo. _-¡QUIERO A RINNIE DE VUELTAA!-_

El viento paró. Los sonidos de la noche desaparecieron. El silencio sepulcral y un seco escalofrío los invadió cuando los dos príncipes quedaron paralizados en el tiempo mientras un destello plateado emergía del pecho de Darien.

Como una gota de agua cristalina que cae de un manantial, una pequeña lágrima de luz se deslizó por los aires para tomar la forma de una pequeña mariposa blanca. Aleteó delicadamente como si pendiera de dos pétalos de rosa, volando alrededor de ellos, mágica y celestial, para luego encarar su dirección hacia esa Serena angustiada, quebrada de dolor y sufrimiento, penetrándola hasta el centro mismo de su pecho desplegando un fulgor plateado que acarició los rostros de los 13 presentes, como un rayo de sol en la aurora. El Cristal de Plata había retornado a su interior… La Neo Reina estaba lista.

Luz Inmaculada.

Divinidad.

.

.

En el futuro, en Tokyo de Cristal, Luna y Artemis observaban consternados el lecho de los reyes.

_-Desde aquí te ayudaremos…. Darien… por la felicidad de todos.-_

Luna cerró los ojos y sincronizada con el gato blanco encendió la luna dorada de su frente, desprendiendo de ella un fulgor ocre suave, dirigido hacia la gran esfera de energía. Sus dones: las lunas; restos de poder del Cristal de Plata y del Cristal Dorado, constituyen las piezas últimas del rompecabezas que conforman el Cristal Originario. El poder supremo capáz de controlar el espacio y el tiempo, la luz y la oscuridad, la vida y la muerte en todo el universo...

El Cristal Originario fue quién dió nacimiento al Caldo primordial. Un valioso fenómeno energético que permite la existencia del universo y que gobierna el equilibrio entre todo lo que existe.

Al inicio de los tiempos, millones y millones de años atrás, se fragmentó en dos mitades fuertemente poderosas como forma de protegerse ante la existencia de los impulsos oscuros que buscan solo la destrucción. El Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado coexistieron únicos e indivisibles por milenios y milenios, gobernando la Tierra y la Luna bajo el mando de sus guardianes, pero llegó el momento, en que la Reina Serenity debía concebir a su primera y única hija destinada a remplazar su lugar hasta el fín de los tiempos. Serenity había vivido mucho, a sabiendas de que su existencia llegaba a su fín, decidió conceder un resguardo para su aún no naciente hija, para evitar que cargara sola la responsabilidad del universo. Un pacto con los Reyes del Milenio de Oro predestinó a la Princesa Serenity a contraer matrimonio con el primogénito del Imperio Terrestre, el Príncipe Darien. Y bajo un acuerdo firmado con sangre, fragmentaron al Cristal de Plata en ocho huellas y un pequeño resto conformando el don que posee Luna, y al Cristal Dorado, en cuatro huellas y un pequeño resto: el don de Artemis, guardián de Erusión, el Reino de los Sueños. En aquél entonces, por determinación del Rey de la Tierra, Artemis fué enviado hacia el Imperio Lunar, para cuidar de la seguridad de la Reina Serenity. Se convirtió en su acompañante y fiel confesor igualando el lugar que por milenios había guardado Luna. Ambos fueron testigos de esta historia por boca de la Reina, quién les reveló el origen de todo el universo, cuidado de esconder, en lo más profundo de la memoria de los gatos aquella historia en su reencarnación. Solo en este momento, estaba destinado que recordasen aquellas palabras:

La Reina Serenity concluyó. -_"…Algún día, la raza de los hombres desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra y una única luz perdurará… Sailor Cosmos. Cuando Tokyo de Cristal finalice, junto con todos aquellos que vivirán en él, el alma pura reencarnada de Serena, mi única hija, abandonará su cuerpo y sus recuerdos en su lecho de muerte, y servirá de guardiana al Cristal Originario con el espíritu inmaculado de su existencia no corporal; Algún día… y solo algún día… luego del paso de millones de años, ella sabrá la manera de renacer a la humanidad, reiniciando un nuevo ciclo de la vida en un universo nuevo, flamante… y diferente... Será entonces, cuando los Guerreros del Imperio y las Sailor Scouts sean deslindados de sus responsabilidades para con la Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion, y sean encomendados a un futuro nuevo, reencarnando como guardianes de los Nuevos Reyes. En un futuro lejano, Serenity logrará lo que yo no pude… el fulgor y la pureza de su alma la harán existir eternamente…"_

Artemis y Luna lo dieron todo, hasta quedar agotados. La energía vital de sus lunas se había manifestado en la mayor intensidad, pero de repente, un tintineo retumbó en la inmensa estructura retornando a Luna de su concentración y a Artemis de sus recuerdos, el mismo sonido que produciría la cabeza de un alfiler chocando contra una superficie de vidrio, y sintiendo un galope frenético en su corazón recordó que se encontraba en el desierto palacio… entregando su fuerza a la familia Real. La gata abrió los ojos de repente y contempló frente suyo, que la semilla estelar de la Neo Reina tintineaba delicadamente llenándose de vida…

- _¿A-artemis?...-_ Se alertó. _- …¿L-lo estás viendo?-_

El gato asintió. –_La Neo Reina… está despertando...-_

La hermosa doncella emitió un esplendor cálido y deslumbrante… aún suspendida verticalmente dentro del campo de fuerza, sus párpados comenzaron a temblar, y sus ojos alumbraron con el distintivo resplandor celestino. Su cuerpo se movió, delicadamente, y su cabeza se elevó mientras toda ella se llenaba de luz. Su corona de oro se mostró imponente y acompañada de un rostro lleno de vida y renacimiento. La Reina viró su mirada hacia ambos gatos que la observaban con adoración y dicha, y atravesando el campo de fuerza descendió para arrodillarse ante ellos… y hablarles con una familiaridad especial, como si no hubiera existido nunca diferencia entre ellos.

_- Mis queridos Luna y Artemis… gracias por estar aquí… gracias…-_

_- Mi Reina…-_ Artemis se agachó en reverencia. – _Me llena de júbilo verla ante mis ojos.-_

_- Sé lo que han venido a buscar, sé porqué me han despertado de mi letargo y no he de hacerlos perder mas tiempo...-_ Elevó el rostro y cerrando sus ojos dejó resbalar un destello por su lozana piel. Una lágrima que tomó entre sus dedos convirtiéndola en un plateado y diminuto diamante_._ Los miró con seguridad._ - Hay mucho que celebrar mis pequeños valientes… Todos los guerreros estan reunidos... y gracias a ustedes podremos renacer a Tokyo de Cristal… - _Posó el diamante en forma de lágrima sobre la frente de Luna y presionándolo apenas lo soltó al traspasar la felina piel_. -Llévenlo. Una pequeña porción del Cristal Originario... Resguardado en el alma de Sailor Cosmos...-_

Al observar el asombro de los gatos la Neo Reina sonrió._ -Sí... como lo oyen.. Sailor Cosmos está aquí con ustedes.. y en su tiempo está preparada para asumir su lugar, pero aquí, aún con el renacimiento de Tokyo de Cristal, no he concluído mi misión en la tierra... Cuando la pequeña dama crezca y aprenda todo lo necesario yo... cumpliré con mi destino..-  
_

Un breve silencio y Artemis habló._ -Después de tanto dolor, de tantas pérdidas… de tanto sufrimiento… Mi Reina… estoy felíz de que hayamos encontrado el camino…-_

_-Pués bién… sé que el Príncipe Endymion sabe qué hacer… llega el momento de asumir su reinado… él, más que nadie tiene el poder y la fortaleza necesaria para gobernar nuestro futuro Imperio. Y Serena… su dolor la hizo fuerte, robusta en sus sentimientos… y a partir de ese momento ha logrado convertir su inocencia y su emotividad en la solemnidad y el poderío imprescindible para asumir su lugar. Una Reina no puede dudar ante nada, debe ser fuerte de corazón y primar ante todo la seguridad de su pueblo. No puede temblequear su mano ante su deber… y siempre tendrá a su lado el amor, que será la fuente misma de su fortaleza. Deben regresar ahora… porque algo extraordinario está por suceder en su época. Deberán ser los fieles consejeros que fueron alguna vez, y tienen mi bendición… y el regalo que voy a darles… Sé que podrán permanecer al lado de la familia real y serán parte vital de ella.- _La Neo Reina elevó las estilizadas manos y las posó sobre sus cabezas. Los felinos se deleitaron de calidéz al punto de quemarse por dentro… y sus músculos se tensaron… y su piel se estiró… y sus extremidades cedieron mientras la doncella se paraba para mirarlos con una sonrisa noble en su rostro. Los felinos perdieron sus pelajes y adoptaron forma humana, sus cuerpos desnudos se cubrieron con ropajes exquisitos, Luna desplegó una larga cabellera oscura y ondulada, Artemis, sus cabellos blanquecinos, radiantes como la nieve, cayendo hasta su cintura… – _Muy bién mis amigos… éste es el regalo que he de otorgarles… Les regreso el cuerpo y el rostro que acogieron sus almas puras durante el Milenio de Plata… pués han cumplido con su misión: reunir los Ocho Cristales del Destino y reencontrar al Príncipe Endymion con Serena… han pasado muchos años desde su renacimiento en la tierra… y hoy les regalo su libertad. Pueden elegir el lugar que más anhelen para vivir… serán quienes quieran ser… y vivirán por siempre… Tienen su lugar en mi reinado, como miembros de mi propio hogar…-_

Los dos se miraron casi sin reconocerse. Tomaron sus manos y sintieron por primera vez el roce de la piel desnuda de sus brazos. El cosquilleo, que nunca habían sentido mientras el cabello del otro los rozaba… se miraron a los ojos, acariciaron sus hombros y luego, Artemis la besó. El húmedo beso se sintió delicioso, comprendieron por fín las necesidades del amor. Comprendieron a los enamorados deseosos de reencontrarse con la persona amada, que habían contemplado a lo largo de sus vidas. Sintieron el aroma de la piel, el sabor dulce de los abrazos, y la tibieza de sus esbeltos cuerpos al unirse suavemente al otro. Se contemplaron por un largo rato… hablaron, rieron y se examinaron como si nunca antes hubieran visto a un humano ante sus ojos. Eran uno y otro, reencontrándose en un camino que ya habían desandado… fue allí cuando asumieron la realidad… Ya no había retorno, y sus ojos se confesaron en silencio.

La mujer dejó escapar una lágrima a pesar de su aparente alegría, miró a Artemis sabiendo que él también estaba pensando en Diana_. - …¿Q-quieres hacerlo Artemis?-_ Sonrió conforme con la desición. El hombre a su lado asintió, como siempre lo hacía... – _Mi Reina…- _Habló Lunamirando con felicidad y gratitud a Serenity_.- … no queremos abandonar a las personas que amamos… somos lo que somos… nuestra vida comenzó en la tierra, hace muchos años ya… y no tenemos recuerdos de nuestro pasado juntos…_- Artemis la abrazó desde atrás mientras ella hablaba. _-…Por fín descubrimos y tuvimos el privilegio de sentir lo que todos los humanos sienten… pero… no lo somos… aunque alguna vez haya sido así. Solo una noche mi Reina, solo pedimos una noche… luego… regresaremos a dónde pertenecemos…-_

La Neo Reina asintió_. – No puedo negarles la dicha de conocer el amor y me siento completamente felíz de otorgársela… Sé, que nunca olvidarán la gloriosidad de ese momento… que así sea… como me lo han pedido.- _

Una luz se desplegó por todo el lugar, borrando el abandonado Tokio de Cristal de sus ojos… pasaron las horas… los dos gloriosos cuerpos se amaron con dicha sumergidos en el vacío blanquecino de la nada, uniendo sus cuerpos como la anatomía humana, tan exquisitamente diseñada, se los enseñaba con sabiduría. Sus almas conformaron una sola… El muchacho de cabellos plateados la penetró, mientras Luna, con sus cabellos abultados sobre la superficie blanca sentía el placer de la unión, sentía el gozo del éxtasis y la explosión fugáz y vibrante del orgasmo bajo sus piernas ante el estremecimiento de su cuerpo entero. Artemis gozó el momento como si hubiera sido humano toda su vida. Amó a Luna… con mayor efusión que la que nunca le demostró, y cuando hubieron acabado… agotados, yacieron dormidos durante ese viaje sobre las nubes y la esponjosidad del cielo. Se despertaron sobre el césped… en la oscuridad de la noche, y al mirarse mutuamente pudieron contemplar sus cuerpos felinos nuevamente. Sonrieron con un dejo de melancolía, pero conformes con la decisión, eran lo que eran… y serían felices así. Luna miró hacia lo lejos, y pudo ver el parquizado posterior a la casona que recientemente había comprado Darien.

En medio… los guerreros reunidos.

Cuando se acercaron todo estaba preparado. Serena, con su vestido blanco y su corona dorada, tal cuál la habían visto hace un instante, pero en otro tiempo. Serena… ahora ya Serenity… con su majestuosidad, con la belleza etérea, casi incorpórea, con su inmaculada presencia… Se mostraba sublime, gloriosa… elevada. Endymión a su lado había abandonado su armadura negra y fornida, y llevaba ahora un traje gris azulado, con detalles en blanco, su espada al costado de su cuerpo y su bastón. El antifáz, similar al que solía llevar durante sus luchas como Tuxido Mask completaba su prodigiosa y sobrehumana presencia. Los dos… imponentes, se ubicaban en medio de un círculo formado por las ocho Sailor Scouts y fuera de ese círculo, los cuatro caballeros ubicados respetando los cuatro puntos cardinales; Benji en el Norte, John en el Sur, Peter en el Este y Josh en el Oeste, con las viriles armaduras y las marcas de poder impresas sobre sus brazos. Luna y Artemis se ubicaron junto a los Reyes, formando un cuarteto de medida exacta.

Se hizo la luz…

Todos invocaron su poder, con los ojos cerrados y en silencio.

La plata y el oro emergieron desde el centro, luego los colores de los ocho planetas, y por fuera de ellos, destellos rojos, azules, anaranjados y verdosos completaron la cadena. Todos reunidos, y unidos por el mismo objetivo común. Restaurar la historia que desde hacía milenios estaba escrita. La lágrima entregada por la Neo Reina a Luna saltó de su frente para levitar sobre ellos, y el poder del Cristal Originario se hizo presente en todo su esplendor… provocando que el tiempo se detuviera en toda la galaxia, en el universo todo… La gente en la tierra se paralizó; animales, insectos, fuerzas de la naturaleza, abandonaron sus movimientos dibujándose como estatuas majestuosas en la inmensidad. Un destello fulgoroso e increíblemente cegador bañó a los 16 portadores de poder. El campo de energía, poderoso… escapaba a cualquier posibilidad de imaginación.

La luz… rosada, exorbitante, grandiosa, fué escupida hasta la estratósfera, atravesando el campo gravitacional del planeta tierra, pintando a la luna entera, para luego abrazar de a poco la inmensidad del planeta azul, tiñéndolo todo. El planeta comenzó a encenderse, como si se prendiera fuego… luego de detenerse por un momento, comenzó a girar, levemente… en sentido contrario… algo en su interior explotó, iluminando toda la galaxia y más allá…

Luz.

Blanca luz... Radiante.

…Silencio…

.

.

El sonido de diminutas partículas de cristal lloviendo a su alrededor le erizaron las células. Los ojos celestes se abrieron en la inmensidad de un parquizado verde, rodeado de flores… el cielo azul, con el sol brillando en el alba. La rubia se incorporó, sintiendo en sus brazos el roce del pasto húmedo. Levantó la vista y vió que se encontraba en un lugar muy reconocido por ella: Tokyo de Cristal. La imponente torre se elevaba con soberbia en medio de un valle fértil y colorido. Se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco los vestidos blancos que llevaba…. Y comenzó a caminar descalza por la verdosa alfombra… descendió una gran loma, mientras el viento le hacía volar los cabellos casi despeinados y la blanca tela que la cubría. Paisaje mágico, celestial… divino… parecido a un sueño.

Descendió y descendió, hasta arribar a la cautivante torre, una gran puerta se abría rápidamente justo frente a ella. Miró hacia lo alto, y calculó unos 7 metros de altura, entrecerró los ojos al observar el frío y vacío salón. Ingresó, sin demasiada desconfianza… ya "la tranquilidad" no significaba lo mismo para ella. Caminó, sintiendo el piso de mármol frío bajo sus plantas. Un ruido la distrajo de su concentración: el llanto de un bebé. Miró arriba rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces encaró las amplias escaleras casi trepando por ellas… subió, corriendo, hasta el piso superior. Un pasillo desierto y tenuemente iluminado se presentó ante ella y el eco del sonido justo al final de éste. La rubia avanzó primero caminando, luego acelerando el paso hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta, escuchó el sonido dentro… pero cuando hizo el intento de abrirla se frenó, con la mano rozando la puerta. Juntó coraje y la empujó. La abertura fué descubriendo lentamente la habitación… adentro luz, mucha luz…

Cuando la puerta se hubo abierto del todo, observó su interior casi sin contener su sorpresa… su corazón se conmovió y la escena ante sus ojos fue la mayor expresión de felicidad que sintió en toda su vida.

Una gran cama matrimonial se ubicaba en medio de la habitación. Sobre ella, colgaban unas gasas de calidad exquisita, los ventanales mostraban el paisaje de todo el valle, y los decorados… nadie más que ella podría haberlos elegido.

Se vió a sí misma, con la misma edad, en medio de la cama, asistida por una mujercita de corto pelo azul, vestida de blanco. Un hombre resuelto, de cabellera oscura y ojos azules y profundos, vestido con un pantalón de vestir blanco y una camisa del mismo color, con las manos en los bolsillos y esa expresión de satisfacción en el rostro que tan bién conocía; se encontraba junto a la cama, viendo cómo la mujer de cabello azul le acercaba una pequeña niña recién nacida a la rubia que se encontraba recostada y bañada en transpiración por el desgaste físico que acababa de sufrir.

Endymion… o mejor dicho Darien, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo, se acercó a su familia y abrazó a su mujer, observó a la niña que había calmado su llanto, y depositó con inmensa ternura un beso suave sobre su frente. Serena, desde la puerta sonrió con gozo y se tapó la naríz y la boca con la mano intentando contener el llanto y la conmoción que sentía.

Algunas risas de mujeres hicieron eco en el pasillo detrás de ella, y al darse vuelta para corroborar la llegada de otras personas a la habitación sintió que algunas mujeres atravesaron su cuerpo, sin percatarse de que ella estaba presente, miró que sus amigas de toda la vida acudían apresuradas con ansias de conocer a la heredera de Tokyo de Cristal… la niña de cabellos rosados a la que gustaban de llamar "pequeña dama". Lita, con su personalidad apaciguante, sus ondas color chocolate y su mágica sonrisa; Mina, con su belleza enigmática y sus cabellos blondos y deslumbrantes; Rei, con la fuerza y la efusión con que se desenvolvía en gran parte de su vida; Michiru y Haruka, con ese misterio envolvente que casi emanaban de la piel; Hotaru, con el júbilo incontenible que no podía ocultar, Setsuna… con la mirada profunda y cautivante… y Amy… la tranquila y serena Amy. Detrás de ellas, y con porte respetuosa y sonrisas discretas, Josh, Benji, John y Peter ingresaron a la habitación deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial, contemplando la escena con los ojos iluminados, aún cuando no expresaban en demasía su felicidad. Darien sonrió hacia un costado al verlos, y tomándo a la niña envuelta en una manta rosa, se acercó a ellos quiénes al tenerla en frente, flexionaron sus rodillas, haciendo una reverencia sublime ante la pequeña princesa. Las Sailor Scouts, desde atrás los igualaron dejándo a Endymion parado en el centro, y mirando a su esposa, perdiéndose en ella como si no hubiera nadie en esa habitación, le regaló una sonrisa de profundo amor e inevitable complicidad… Habían pasado incontables momentos juntos, habían sufrido, habían llorado… se habían abandonado y se llenaron de gozo e ilusión… pero lo importante… es que habían vivido.

.

…Serena sonrió...

.

La felicidad se plasmó en su rostro y cayó de espaldas lenta y silenciosamente.

.

Su espectro tocó el piso y nuevamente el césped le acarició el alma… cerró sus ojos inevitablemente y se esfumó en el aire…

…Desintegrándose en miles de mágicas burbujas traslúcidas y teñidas de color…

.

"_Vendrá la primavera y habrá flores..._

_el tronco seco dará nuevas hojas._

_Las lágrimas vertidas se harán perlas de un collar nuevo;_

_Romperá la sombra un sol precioso…"*****_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Abrió sus ojos escuchando la música de _Yusuke_ _Amade_ sonando en el stéreo. Se asomó por la ventanilla abierta para aspirar el fresco aire de campo y sonrió de placer mientras el perfume de las flores campestres le acariciaba los sentidos. Suspiró apoyándose sobre la cabecera del asiento, la dejó caer para mirar a su esposo que iba manejando, lo miró con adorable ternura…

_-Te amo…-_ Le dijo esperando una respuesta.

Darien le dirigió una mirada sincera, mientras sentía que esas palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo todo. _– Yo también te amo princesa… eres todo para mí-_

Serena dejó nacer una gran sonrisa que le llenó el rostro, tomó con ambas manos su vientre y lo acarició bien suave… luego imitando una voz de bebé dijo a Darien haciéndose la distraída. _– …¿y a mí papi?... ¿me amas?-_

El morocho se invadió de una calidéz que lo abrumaba…_- Claro que te amo pequeña… las amo más que a mi vida. Ustedes son el sueño que yo elegí… Nunca, nadie, podrá contra nosotros…-_

Serena sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano que Darien había posado en su vientre sobre las suyas. _-¿Qué hora es mi vida?... ¿dónde demonios dejé mi celular?...-_ Preguntó al aire mientras tomaba su bolso que estaba en el asiento de atrás.

Abrió el cierre y comenzó a revolver las mil cosas que tenía dentro levantando los codos como si fuera a volar. Darien giró la cabeza mientras la contemplaba, era hermosa… sencillamente hermosa… siempre imaginó el momento de verla embarazada… ahora era felíz… teniéndola a su lado, esperando a la niña que ambos habían esperado por años. La niña que ya amaban con todas sus ganas.

De reojó vió un movimiento extraño mientras giraba la cabeza en alerta velozmente hacia la ruta, fue velóz, pero él sintió que todo se sucedía muy lentamente. El camión había aparecido de repente; hacía solo un segundo que había mirado la ruta, en terreno plano, y había estado vacía por lo menos por 10 kilómetros más, Darien hizo un gesto rápido de extrañamiento... pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Pegó un volantazo mientras el auto se movía en un sacudón y Serena levantaba su cabeza hacia la ruta.

Serena sintió un gran estruendo y casi en cámara lenta miró hacia el parabrisas de atrás.

Un gran camión pasaba de largo a gran velocidad esfumándose en el aire. La rubia frunció el seño al verlo desaparecer… y luego miró a su marido… quién apretó el freno de golpe deteniendo el auto.

_- ... qué..-_ Paralizado, aún presionaba el volante con fuerza.

- _¿Se-sentiste eso mi amor?_- Le dijo buscando sus ojos… los cristales azules de Serena se iluminaron abriéndose hasta no poder más. Ella contempló en la mirada de Darien las imágenes de ese período de dolor y sufrimiento; la pérdida de su hija; el viaje; el reencuentro; la despedida… la muerte. Sin soportar la asfixia dentro del auto, Darien empujó la puerta y salió corriendo hacia la ruta, se paró en medio…

… y gritó.

Serena bajó lentamente, contemplándolo de atrás con comprensión absoluta… se acercó sigilosa y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras él quebraba su garganta en un alarido poderoso.

_- Darien… -_

No respondió.

_- Darien…-_ La rubia se forzó delante de él y le profanó el rostro posándole las blanquecinas manos debajo de las mandíbulas. Darien cabizbajo levantó la mirada mientras los mechones negros le caían sobre la frente y tapaban levemente los enfurecidos ojos. - _…Te amo… Darien... ¿lo sabes cierto?-_

Él miró profundamente los luceros profundos… antes de perderse en ellos… y ella se perdió en los suyos con una complicidad absoluta.

Tomó a Serena por la cintura y desde atrás de la cabeza para atraerla hacia él, y cuando la tuvo cerca la unió a un beso intenso, pujante, ardiente de amor sin reglas…

Allí… en medio de la nada, los dos nombrados por el destino concibieron en su recuerdo una historia de amor heroica, ferviente, mágica… Cargaron en sus cuerpos el peso del dolor y la muerte, asumiendo que estaban hechos y destinados a estar juntos, un amor hecho a medida… solo para ellos dos. El fruto de su amor… dentro de poco tiempo, inauguraría un nuevo futuro; un mundo de armonía, felicidad y larga vida para todos.

Tokyo de Cristal estaba pronto a nacer y sus soberanos, serían el mayor tesoro que alojarían los hombres en la tierra… y la longetividad, la mayor muestra de amor de Serenity para todo su pueblo.

La pequeña niña, de cabellos rosados, alma pura y hermosos sueños, algún día sería la heredera de Tokyo de Cristal y asumiría su reinado junto al hombre que antes de nacer eligió: Eliot… Guardián de Erusión y futuro Rey de Tokyo.

.

.

_**Para **__**Luna, **__**mi nena bexa.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

***Fragmento de poema de Alfonsina Storni**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**Bien, este sera un arduo trabajo ya que perdi la practica jeje, paso mucho tiempo, anduve como loca y totalmente frustrada porque habia algo del cap que no me gustaba, no sabia como arreglarlo, habia cuestiones que necesitaba expresar y no podia y no podia, asi que lo abandone un par de semanas, en fin.. lo logre al fin, espero les haya gustado, ya que estamos en el climax de la historia. Este seria el final, pero no me satisface, por ello, hace 2 años atras, cuando termine de escribir todo el fic intente cobijar en el prologo todas las explicaciones que no podia incluir en la historia porque me requerian desviarme demasiado del foco, y si hubiera incluido tooodo con lujo de detalles me hubiera llevado 6 y no 3 años terminarlo jajaja por que ya estoy demasiado ansiosa por darle final., hay cosas que las incorpore tanto y las trabaje tanto que en verdad me confundo si forma parte de mi fic o de la historia original jajaja.. pero a fin de cuentas estoy muy feliz porque lo logre! TERMINE MI PRIMER FIC! pense que nunca podria terminarlo, luego que nunca terminaria de publicarlo, pero aqui estoy, a un capitulo del final! :)**

**Es un gran logro para mi!. Muchisimas gracias por haberme acompañado con esta historia..**

**SERENA ETERNAL STAR MOON: **mi juaniii.. pequeña loca jeje, gracias. como siempre la primerita en leer. Que bueno que te haya gustado y que hayas sentido penita en la despedida de serena ahh que bueno que lo logre jeje, soy masoquista por ahi... bah! la mayoria del tiempo jeje.. Me encanta el tema de bose y shakira es reee lindo! y es mas, ahora me dio ganas de escucharlo asi que lo hare jejeje. Que bueno amix juani que te haya gustado el cap.. ya se viene el final final.. muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en el camino :)

** JANELLABROUND**: Moxaa.. gracias por pasar! sii la verdad que le deddique mucho tiempo, espero que haya dado sus frutos y si te resulto emocionante me da una gran alegria! Espero este cap te provoque tambien alguna sensacion. el final se viene.. te espero por aca.. MUCHAS GRACIAS! por tu rw! lo valoro muchisimo.. gracias! U beso enorrrrme!

**LUNA**: hermosaaa llego el cap por fiiiin jejeje, espero te haya gustado, la verdad era que no podia irme sin dejarle a luna una hermosa experiencia!.. que dices? te gusto? jejeje.. ademas le di un contexto a artemis en el milenio de plata, porque la verdad es que no tuvo protagonismo jeje.. en fin.. gracias `por haberme acompañado tanto tiempo! muchas gracias! espero no haber generado falsas expectativas con respecto a este cap, en fin... hay algo que me deja muy contenta jeje y es que estoy satisfecha con el, espero de corazon que vos tambien :) y siii, se nota demasiado que te gusta luna jajaja, eres una loca jajaj te adoro hermosa! un abrazo gordiiiisimo!

**LERINNE**: Muñecaaaa aparecistee! que alegria! ahh adore tu rw!.. sii, queria que peter tuviera esa cosa como de inocente y despistado, me lo imagine hipon (de hippie), ruludo, descontracturado! como para darle a amy un poco de liberacion ya que es tan estructurada y timida sobre todo, y no se como se me ocurrio esa escena jaja, fue un flash que tuve y quedo!... no pense que la iban a tomar tan en cuenta me pone re contenta! GRacias por tus palabras!.. y no sabes lo que es para mi que me digas que supere las expectativas! eso me da un relax que no te puedo explicar, la verdad es que no pense que podria terminarlo jejeje, y publicarlo y hasta me dio miedo que me abandonaran en el camino y no fue asi.. fueron varias las que siguieron firmes y esa es la satisfaccion mas grande.. GRACIAS NENA! fuiste una de ellas.. gracias por tu compañia! :)

**SAMS EFRON**: mi san saaaam! sii, no hubo referencia ni indicios durante todo el fic sobre que ellos fueran guerreros o algo, queria que fuera una sorpresa final, porque en definitiva el objetivo del fic no era ni el pasado ni el presente, sino el contexto puntapie para que quedara concluida mi pasion por sailor moon como cuento de hadas jjojojo... queria mi final! ziii.. asi que por favor, dame una oportunidad porque se viene el ultimo cap.. el final finaaall ahhh : me dan nauseas cuando lo pienso jajaja.. esque no pense que llegaria mi san sam.. esot ymuy contentaa! bueno, pero para no irme por las ramas jejeje.. dame una publicacion mas de paciencia, lo redimire! espero :( Son muy analitica y eso me gusta jajaja, y si efectivamente no tendria sentido que serena se dejara revivir, y de hecho, el cristal de plata ya no esta con ella, y si te perdiste respecto al porque el cristal de plata se fue de ella creo que estoy en un aprieto jajaja porque en este ultimo cap la idea era explicarlo jajaja, espero lo haya lograaadoo jajajaj ahora me esta entrando la desesperacion pero no puedo leer una vez mas este cap porque lo lei tantas veces qe ya no puedo encontrarle errores, es como si me lo recitara de memoria jajaja.. no see si fue tu record en rw, pero anduviste cerca jajajajaja es que tendre que buscar porque estoy segura que escribiste muuuho mas en otras oportunidades es que tus dedps son como pequeños gremmlins jajajajaj.. te quiero mi san sam! te adoro! gracias por seguir mi hiistoria! sos como mi profe :D te adoroo!

**USAKO DE CHIBA**: noooo nooo, no te saques los pelos y las uñas por favor1!.. noo : eres bonita asi jojoo, prometo ya dejarte de hacer sufrir, ya llegamos al final y mi final es filiizz sii, lamento matar la intriga pero es que los hice sufrir tanto por dioS! hasta yo me canse de torturar a darien jjajajaj en fin.. gracias por tu rw corazon! te adorooooo


	33. Epílogo ApI: Destino

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

* * *

.

.

**EPÍLOGO**

**Apartado I:_ "Destino"_**

_._

_._**  
**

Un día radiante de sol en los alrededores de Tokyo, se había organizado una gran reunión con los más allegados de Andrew. El paisaje en las cercanías a la finca, totalmente natural, enmarcaba un fresco mediodía de verano, y aún así, los anfitriones habían organizado el íntimo evento en el interior de la pequeña casa de fin de semana.

Lita, dejó caer la cabeza hacia un costado y sonrió mientras miraba hacia la puerta. -_ Andrew, por fín… llegaron Darien y Serena…-_

El rubio suspiró aliviado. No podía prescindir de su presencia, ya que ese mismo día quería anunciar su compromiso, y además… hacer partícipes a todos los presentes de una pequeña sorpresa que lo llenaba de felicidad.

_- ¿Vieron que bonita es la futura esposa de Andrew?...-_ Intrigó Mina por lo bajo mientras Andrew encaraba a recibir a sus más queridos amigos. - _… Parece que no es de por aquí…-_

Lita se unió al grupo de amigas que se había refugiado en un rincón. Curiosa y sonriente se incorporó comprendiendo sin dificultad la temática de la discusión.

_- Es cierto Mina… nació en Norteamérica. Es una muchacha muy delicada y fina como pueden ver... se recibió muy joven de arquitecta y trabaja en una importante empresa de los Estados Unidos. -_ Amy aclaró con simpatía.

_-Es muy inteligente… escuché por ahí que se recibió con el mejor promedio, y que además es muy buena tocando el piano…- _Suspiró Rei resignada…-_ ¡Quién pudiera serlo todo en la vida eh?... además de bonita, inteligente, y con facilidad para el arte… ¡es como la hermana gemela que nunca tuve!- _Asintió adulándose.

Mina la escrutó con la mirada al tiempo que Amy dispersaba la atención con una sonrisa tímida e inocente_-… si no estoy equivocada… creo que… será mi cuñada en un par de años… solo que, recién la conozco…-_

Un silencio sepulcral cruzó entre las muchachas pensativas.

_- ¿¡Cuñada!-_ Se exasperó Rei siendo la primera en reaccionar. –_ Pero… Amy… ¡que pasó contigo!... No serías capáz de hacerle algo así a Peter…- _Refunfuñó enojada por la insinuación hipócrita de su amiga. Amy jamás seria capáz de cometer un acto tan deshonesto.

_- No Amy… eso no se hace…-_ Reprochó Mina negando con el dedo. Aunque le costaba aún llevar el hilo de la conversación.

Lita estalló en una carcajada y Mina y Rei viraron para observarla sorprendidas al punto del desconcierto. Lita guiñó un ojo a la peliazul y luego movió la cabeza de arriba abajo aconsejando a Amy que lo explicara todo de una vez. Las dos ahora viraron la mirada hacia Amy.

_- Pues… bueno Mina… es que Peter tiene una hermana…-_ Dijo mirando hacia la muchacha que se encontraba risueña en el otro rincón de la sala. Esperaba que la rubia del moño rojo reaccionara por sí misma.

_- Pero su hermano es Josh Amy… ya lo sabemos…-_ Sonrió casi burlándose de ella. Luego la miró recelosa. _–¿No pensarás tocar a Josh cierto? ¡Mucho cuidado!-_ La retó.

_-No.- _La corrigió Amy _– Dije: "hermana"…- _Le aclaró con picardía.

_- Josh no tiene ninguna hermana…_ – Aseguró Mina. –_Y se supone que Peter tampoco… Si ambos tuvieran una hermana la habría reconocido al instante… por favor…- _Exhaló aire en señal de fastidio mientras observaba a la muchacha. Amy y las demas concentraron su atención en Mina, pronto habría de caer.

-_¿¡ES SU HERMANA!-_ Gritó, tapándose su propia boca disimulando, al sentir que el resto de los invitados viraban la mirada hacia ella.

Josh y Peter reían junto a la morocha de cabellos ondulados, altos tacones y esbelta figura. La muchacha cerró el puño y lo refregó en los rulos abultados de Peter evidenciando cierta familiaridad cómplice. Josh rió y le pegó una palmadita en el hombro, antes de abrazarla fuertemente y dale un beso en la mejilla. Mina abrió su boca ante la mirada divertida de las demás. Eran inconfundiblemente parecidos. No solo en el tono de su piel, sino en rasgos faciales y expresiones.

Serena Sonrió al sumarse al grupo. – _¿Así que ya te enteraste eh?... ¿No sabías que Josh tenía una… una…- _

_-Sereena..- _La saludaron a coro.

_-¡Oh por dios! ¡No puede ser!-_ Serena saltó al reconocer el rostro ignorando a las demás _-¡¿Kate?- _Gritó horrorizada.

Darien desde atrás sintió un escalofrío al sentir que Serena lo fulminaba con la mirada. Giró para verla de frente y le sonrió tímido… él sencillamente comprendía la expresión de la celosa rubia, considerando, que supuestamente si las situaciones de la vida hubieran sido distintas, estaría con Kate en una especie de relación bastante comprometedora, ¿o ya había estado?. El tema de la modificación temporal aún lo tenía un tanto confundido.

Andrew sonrió cuando ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó… su mujer era hermosa, lo tenía sencillamente cautivado… La había conocido años atrás durante el año en que viajó por un programa de becas a los Estados Unidos… y desde allí, nunca pudo olvidarla... hasta que el destino nuevamente los reunió.

¿Qué si los chicos recordaban todo? Si, claro que sí. Al igual que Serena, todos tuvieron el sueño del nacimiento de Rinni, el cuál no era un sueño después de todo, sino un pequeño viaje al futuro cortesía de la Neo Reina Serenity… pero así debía ser… porque el futuro y el pasado habían estado escritos desde siglos anteriores, lo que en parte y al mismo tiempo, funcionaba como una especie de ciclo de la vida. Todo iba sucediéndose como en una especie de inercia, el tiempo corría para desembocara en el mismo lugar al que pretendía llegar. Estaba destinado que recordaran, puesto que las Sailors pujaban por reencontrarse con sus almas gemelas, aquellas almas con las que compartían un poco más que misticismo, compartían una realidad… la realidad de que habían existido, innegablemente… el uno para el otro.

Lo que habían vivido juntos había sido real, a pesar de que habían regresado en el tiempo para que la historia siguiera su cauce normal… aún, cuando la palabra "normal" tenía un significado mucho más amplio para ellos. Si debió suceder o no, quedaba a criterio de cada uno, el hecho era, de que cada cosa que sucedió, cada sentimiento aflorado… todo… había sido en pos de un bienestar mayor. Siempre quedarían los recuerdos felices de aquellos días en la playa, las marcas de lo sufrido entre pérdidas y desdichas, las emociones encontradas durante aquella sucesión de reencuentros, todo quedaría… inevitablemente, como cicatrices en la memoria; pero hoy… tenían en sus manos un libro nuevo, con páginas en blanco, y en su poder una pluma mágica para comenzar a escribir una historia mejor, la historia en la que todos… absolutamente "todos" cumplirían sus más preciados sueños.

El viaje había terminado, pero aún quedaba un hueco por rellenar. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Andrew cumplía también un papel relevante en la historia, y otro personaje muy peculiar… que no habían considerado, bajo ningún punto de vista...

-_¿Estan viendo lo mismo que yo?- _Rei abría los ojos intentando cerciorarse de lo que veía.

_- ¡No-puede-ser!-_ Expresó Mina exageradamente.

Andrew se acercaba a la mesa de la cena acompañado por un hombre un tanto robusto, de respetable presencia, baja estatura, ojos pequeños… y un destacado y reconocido bigote.

_- ¿D-detective F-futoshi?-_ Interrogó tímidamente Amy.

_- Si.-_ Sonrió Andrew. –_Así que ya se conocen ¿eh?. Bién… mamá... por favor acércate. Ella es mi madre, Sarah…-_ Agregó presentándole una por una a las muchachas.

Lita entrecerró los dientes. _–Es… es el padre de Andrew…-_ Expresó con ironía.

El hombre sonrió hacia un costado bajo el abultado bigote. –_Señorita Hino… señorita Mizuno…-_ Se presentó espontáneamente agachando la cabeza mientras las saludaba. No les dió tiempo a reaccionar.

_- Papá… ven por favor… Darien quiere saludarte- _Dijo Andrew llevándose a su padre rápidamente, y Sarah, excusándose con una sonrisa los siguió.

_- P-pero ¿cómo?... ¿quién demonios es?- _Interrogó por lo bajo Rei desconcertada. No cuestionando sobre el nombre o profesión de aquel hombre, sino sobre su naturaleza… él, también, evidentemente, tenía recuerdos de lo que había sucedido… o no, en el futuro.

Las demás, también absortas fueron atrapadas por el silencio.

.

Benji y John ingresaron con un par de botellas de vino, saludaron a los anfitriones y luego se acercaron al grupo que ya comenzaba a acomodarse en torno a la mesa. Se habían mudado a Tokyo junto con Peter, Kate y Josh… conformado todos una gran familia… Al igual que el resto del planeta, estos cinco habían regresado en el tiempo también, con sus memorias totalmente vivas… La unión entre ellos se potenció entonces, puesto que compartían el recuerdo de las mil situaciones que habían atravesado juntos.

Andrew estaba a punto de anunciar su compromiso tomando de la mano a Kate en la cabecera de la larga mesa. Hiro y Sarah se ubicaron a un lado de ellos, Serena y Darien por el otro. Todos los presentes ansiosos y conmovidos no requirieron demasiado tiempo para asumir la naturaleza de la reunión. Lo completamente cierto era, que nunca habían visto a Andrew tan enamorado como entonces... su historia, sin lugar a dudas, era una inesperada `historia de amor´.

El rubio se paró con una copa de vino en la mano y mirando a su futura esposa le sonrió dulcemente extendiéndole la palma de su mano para que se parara junto a él. La mujer lo acompañó y anunciaron formalmente su compromiso ante los aplausos de todos. Pero la sorpresa llegó antes de tiempo… el sonido de la manija de una puerta distrajo la atención. La puerta del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones se abrió lentamente hasta chocar contra la pared… y desde la oscuridad, emergió una increíble sorpresa…

.

Un pequeño niño, de aproximadamente 4 años, con carita de dormido, cabellos revueltos y unos pijamas claros apareció frente a todos refregándose los ojos llorosos. –_Mami_…- Lloriqueó.

- _Ven pequeño…_- Lo llamó dulcemente Kate y el niño corrió hacia sus brazos refugiándose en sus pecho. La mujer lo alzó y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

Todos miraron con sorpresa al niño, sus ojos… inconfundiblemente los ojos de Andrew. Darien exaló aire de golpe en una especie de risa incrédula. Miró a su amigo y éste, con cara de apenado le contestó a sus ojos interrogantes.

- _…b-bueno… esa era la sorpresa que tenía para ustedes…-_ Sonrió nervioso mientras escondía una mano tras de su cabeza. –_Sucede que… ese año que viajé a los Estados Unidos y conocía Kate… le dejé un pequeño regalito… y aquí está… se llama Eliot. Yo no me enteré de ello sino hasta ahora…-_

`Eso SÍ´ que era una sorpresa. _"¡Vaya que la había planeado bastante bién!"_ pensó Rei con ironía.

Serena y Darien… definitivamente… estaban completamente consternados. Andrew acarició al pequeño revolviéndole los blancos cabellos, el niño sonrió y le estiró los brazos para que lo alzara.

- _Campeón… quiero presentarte a mis mejores amigos… ¿Serás amable con ellos?_ –Le susurró obteniendo una tierna y vergonzosa expresión de asentimiento. - _… ¿serás amable con ellos?..._- Le repitió buscando su mirada parda.

- _Mjú_-

El rubio lo dejó en el suelo con una indecisa e irresoluta convicción de realizar el saludo; Ni Darien, ni Serena habían logrado articular palabra aún, pero cuando el niño se acercó con timidéz, algo se movió en el vientre de ella… Rinnie estaba particularmente inquieta... en contraposición a la sensación de tranquilidad y confianza que invadió al pequeño al estar cerca de ella. Cuando pasó por su lado, Darien le dió la mano como si fuera un caballerito y el pequeño la apretó con firmeza e inocente respeto, y cuando llegó a Serena, ella lo tomó por el rostro con especial dulzura para mirarlo a los ojos pardos. El pequeño reflejaba no solo belleza… sino una pureza especial que la hizo sentir sencillamente felíz.

- _…tienes un bebé…-_ Le dijo Eliot con inocencia, y acto seguido posó sus manos sobre el vestido de la rubia… sintiendo su vientre. El corazón de Serena saltó.

Una nube dorada comenzó a brotar de la piel del pequeño Eliot, y Serena, en su cercanía, sintió en su cuerpo la calidez que emanaba de él. No solo ella… todos los presentes sintieron esa pacífica sensación. La habitación se pintó con una luz dorada intermitente, que los trasladó al pasado para revelar la historia desconocida por la mayoría de ellos.

.

Kate había formado parte de ambos Imperios, el de la Tierra y el de la Luna. Había sido criada en el Reino de Erusión, como la doncella más celada del reino… al igual que un tierno jovencito de cabellos dorados. Ambos habían nacido de una exótica y gigante flor, que se había gestado en el _Espejo de la Vida_, una gran fuente de agua cristalina con cualidades extraordinarias, entre ellas, la magia de la sanación y la purificación de las almas. La Reina Serenity y Endymion `padre´, habían escogido de entre millones de estrellas solo dos… y esas semillas estelares se albergaron sabiamente en dos flores de Loto que se alimentaban de la fuente de la vida… allí crecieron, y cuando estuvieron listos, prepararon a la doncella como si fuera una ninfa; encomendándole una valiosa misión. La delicadeza y las dotes artísticas como su fuerte, extremada belleza y valores intensos… y de su vientre y de su corazón puro, nacería el heredero del Imperio; hombre… que por su fortaleza, su valentía y su nobleza, sería un digno Rey… hasta el fín de los tiempos.

La gema escarlata en forma de gota apareció en la frente del pequeño Eliot, y ante ello… todos supieron realmente quién era él… y quién era Andrew… mientras los recuerdos del Milenio de Plata en la Luna y el Milenio de Oro en la Tierra pasaban ante sus ojos siendo compartidos por todos.

Vieron lo que había visto Eliot, aquello que él ya sabía por ser un alma que no tendría fín, por ser esa semilla que estuvo esperando desde los inicios mismos de la humanidad, que nació junto a las semillas estelares de los reyes de la tierra y de la luna. Vieron el futuro y Tokyo de Cristal… asumiendo que era el destino asignado para la tierra. El pequeño de pijamas, cuando hombre, se convertiría en un poderoso y noble Rey, que suplantaría al Rey Endymion de la mano de su única hija… una hermosa princesa de cabellos rosados que acoge los mismos sueños puros que su madre. "La pequeña dama"… sublime reflejo del amor de sus padres; de un amor eléctrico, sobrenatural… y elevado…

Andrew, quién aún era el dueño del "Arcade Crow", los había frecuentado en todos aquellos años, sin percatarse de esta asombrosa jugarreta del destino. Su padre, el Famoso detective Hiro Futoshi, que en un tiempo no muy lejano "debía de" investigar el cuerpo sin vida de Serena, había sido aquél consejero de Endymion ´padre` y objeto de confianza la Reina Serenity, a quién se le había sido encomendada la noble misión de educar y proteger al heredero que sucedería al Príncipe Endymion siglos adelante. Es por ello que reencarnó como padre de Andrew; y Kate, como hermana de dos de los guerreros del Milenio de Oro… Entonces, ambos fueron protegidos por años y años para lograr el prodigioso milagro de dar vida al joven Eliot.

Futoshi había sido aquél humano que había acudido a la luna acompañado del joven guerrero Benjamín, para alertar a Serenity del ataque de Beryl, pero cuando terminaron su reunión tuvieron tristemente que ser testigos la muerte de la princesa y de Endymion a quién Hiro había visto crecer, había enseñado a luchar y había querido como su propio hijo. No logró contener a Serenity quién corrió hacia los escombros y empleó el Cristal de Plata para darles a todos la posibilidad de reiniciar una vida fuera del dolor y la destrucción en la tierra, pero por pedido de éste, colocó a Darien cerca de él y se constituyó como protector de Andrew, cuya vida debía celosamente proteger. Y así fue que este hombre cuidó de Darien ante el accidente y muerte de sus padres, y permitió que se generara ese lazo especial entre los antiguos habitantes de la Luna: Serena, Mina, Lita, Rei, Amy, Darien, Andrew, Kate, Josh, Peter, Artemis, Luna…

El círculo ahora estaba cerrado… no era al azar la reencarnación, tampoco las personas con las que se habían codeado a lo largo de su vida… no era al azar que alguien, en algún tiempo, los hubiera elegido a "ellos" y no a otros… La vida, las lágrimas, la muerte… todo tuvo su "porqué" desde un principio… y lo tendría hasta el final.

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Con el Epílogo concluyo la historia. Consta de 3 apartados cortos.**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón sus RW..**

**¡Gracias por acompañarme en todo este tiempo!**

**.**

**.  
**

**Mi nombre es Belén, me dicen Michi, soy de Argentina y tengo actualmente 25 años.**

**Adoro escribir y este fué un desafío importantísimo, requerí mucha motivacion para comenzar ya que en un principio pense que nunca lo terminaría. Demoré, me atoré varias veces, evolucioné en mi escritura, leí, releí, reescribí y me desilusioné de mi misma, pero siempre volví a retomar, nunca me dejé vencer por los fracasos porque todo es un aprendizaje; **

**Me enamore de mi historia, espero que ustedes también..**

**Les dejo todo mi cariño, en el_ Apartado III_ respondere a sus RW, nunca me olvidaré de ustedes..**

**un abrazo gigante!**

**.**

**.  
**


	34. Epílogo ApII: Consagración

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

* * *

.

.

**EPÍLOGO**

**Apartado II:_ "Consagración"_**

_._

**.**

Tokyo de Cristal se originó no mucho tiempo antes del nacimiento de Rinnie.

Serena y Darien consideraron que su momento había llegado, y a partir de entonces, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Su misión los llamaba y sus corazones pujaban por darle concreción.

Convocaron a sus guardianes: las ocho Sailor Scouts y los cuatro jóvenes guerreros para que los acompañaran en su quehacer… Se ubicaron en un lugar estratégico, en aquél parquizado que Darien vió en sus pesadillas y tomados de las manos, frente a frente, los príncipes presentaron su Cristal ante el corazón del otro, sin siquiera tocarlos. Las dos piedras poderosas brillaron con intensidad, el oro y la plata se fundieron en una sola, escupiendo una gran masa de poder, y mientras una gran luz cubría como un manto la faz de la tierra, una cantidad infinita de destellos plateados y cristalinos comenzaron a apilarse sobre toda la materia existente en el planeta. Miles y miles de pequeños cristales penetraron cuerpos de animales, personas, rocas y paisajes visibles de todo el planeta azul, regalándoles la longetividad y así… todo se llenó de gloria y fulgor.

En el mismo lugar dónde posaban los pies los Reyes, algo en el suelo tembló, elevándose con grán rapidez, dando origen a la magnificente torre de cristal. Serena se llenó de luz blanca y como si sus ropajes se quemaran, un pálido vestido le cubrió el cuerpo fecundado ya hacía nueve meses, aros dorados le decoraron el escote, y una corona de oro, con incrustación de piedras preciosas se depositó en su blondo cabello que brillaba cegador ante la luz. Darien se vistió con su majestuosa y sobria armadura blanca y su capa pálida flameó con fuerzas acariciando la espada que se ubicaba al costado de su cuerpo. Tomó con firmeza su bastón que brillaba con el destello del Cristal Dorado… adoptando una gallarda y generosa presencia. Los ojos del Rey Endymion ahora no solo reflejaban benevolencia y sabiduría, sino grandeza, altruismo y esplendor...

La estructura imponente se dibujó magnánima ante las miradas regocijantes de los 12 guardianes, que a partir de ese momento se encomendaban a sí mismos la misión de proteger el Imperio con honor y fidelidad…

… Tokyo de Cristal… por fín había nacido.

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	35. Epílogo ApIII: Tributo a un c de hadas

_Para escribir mis historias me basé en los personajes creados por Naoko Kateuchi en 1992, con objetivos de entretenimiento y no de comercialización._

_Solo me limito a realizar una adaptación de la historia original, llamada "Sailor Moon"._

* * *

.

.

**EPÍLOGO**

**Apartado III: _"Tributo a un Cuento de Hadas"_**

_._

_._**_  
_**

El cuerpo de un hombre, con vestimenta deportiva y relajada se encontraba desparramado sobre el césped verde de un gran descampado. Los cabellos oscuros vibraban al son de la brisa y los ojos azules se ocultaban bajo los párpados cerrados. Escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros, el soplido del viento pasar entre medio de las hojas de los árboles… y los rayos de sol se reflejaban sobre el ambiente en suaves y tenues destellos bajo la sombra, dibujando pequeños y traslúcidos círculos de color que aparecían y desaparecían con total armonía en la tranquilidad de un día cálido de verano.

El sonido dulce de una voz de niña se escuchó como un eco desde la lejanía para despertarlo de su ensueño.

-_¡Llegamos!-_

Lo alertó mientras escuchaba los apresurados pasos crujiendo sobre el pasto acercándose a él. Sintió de repente que el peso muerto de la pequeña niña caía sobre su estómago. Se quejó exageradamente haciendo sonreír a la mujercita que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo besaba en la mejilla.

_–Llegamos papá…-_

Darien sintió la ternura derretir su pecho. La pequeña le deslizó los dedos por el rostro. Crecía a pasos agigantados. Su sola presencia lo activaba de energía.

_-¿Porqué demoraron tanto?... ya las extrañaba…-_ Dijo sonriendo. Sin poder abrir totalmente los ojos sensibilizados por la brillante luz del sol, se logró un poco de sombra con la mano para mirarlas.

_-Es que tu ansiosa hija no pudo esperar hasta más tarde para buscar su regalo en la casa de Lita…-_

La voz madura de Serena pasó como música por sus oídos mientras sentía que ella se tiraba a su lado sobre el pasto. La mujer se acercó suavemente y le imprimió un ardiente beso en los labios. Darien, guiñándole el ojo y luego de mostrarle una expresión de "te agarro después", se sentó sobre la hierba para mirar a la pequeña revolver una canasta de picnic. Los bultitos rosas sobre su cabello se bamboleaban rebotando por la prisa.

–¡_Aquí está!-_ Expresó con aires de satisfacción. _– …Mira papi… la torta de cumpleaños que me regaló Lita…-_

Darien sonrió con ternura y vió a Serena ponerse de espaldas a él para buscar en la canasta una velita de cumpleaños… esos jeans gastados y esa remera blanca sin mangas la mostraban a su vista tan hermosa como era. Serena se dio vuelta con un conejo pequeño en sus manos que tenía un pabilo sobre la cabeza, y cuando se dió cuenta de que su marido la miraba con picardía, le frunció el seño graciosamente señalando a Rinnie con la mirada, buscando que su candente marido no hiciera nada desubicado. Darien se hizo el desentendido y sin que se hablara más levantó a la niña en sus brazos haciéndola volar como si fuera un avión.

Rinnie, de cuatro jóvenes años de edad, extendía sus manitos simulando ser un pájaro.

Serena los miró con dulzura, tenía la familia más hermosa que la vida le podía dar. Y luego de encender la velita de conejo la colocó sobre la torta de chocolate generoso. –_Bueno pequeña… ven a pedir tu deseo…-_

Darien la acercó y se sentó junto a ellas con la graciosa torta en frente. _-¿Y tú Serena, no pedirás tu deseo?-_

La rubia sonrió mirando al horizonte; Miró a Rinni pensativa y perspicaz concentrada en su pastel, y luego, a Darien. Le posó la mano sobre el pecho y sintió los latidos tenues de su corazón. Lo miró a los ojos_. –Esta vez… ya se cumplió…-_

El morocho miró a su mujer… ¡cuánto la amaba!, le rozó con los dedos muy suavemente el rostro, dejándolos caer lentamente sobre la lozana epidermis; buscaba sentir que era real. Serena sintió erizársele la piel mientras cerraba los ojos deleitándose con su caricia, tomó la mano de Darien y la besó, abrazándola con las suyas en su pecho…

Rinnie sacó la lengua mientras decidía sus posibilidades _-¡Listo!-_ Anunció complacida...

Y tomando todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones, lo dejó escapar fuertemente, apagando la llama en una humareda. Serena y Darien siguieron con la mirada el humo que se extendió hasta el cielo, esfumándose con el viento, dejando entrever, a unos cuantos pies de distancia, una imponente torre de Cristal que reflejaba los refulgentes rayos de sol de la mañana… Su lugar… su hogar… _Su fervoroso sueño_…

_._

_.**  
**_

"_**Princesa… nuestro amor no tiene fín, no tiene tiempo, no tiene miedos… Quiero regalarte mi corazón como todos los días en la mañana…"**_

"_Darien… mi eterno amor… he sido dichosa por que el destino te me ha entregado para darme todo aquello que más amo…"_

"… _**Eres la estrella más brillante de toda la galaxia…"**_

"… _mi hija… mis sueños… mi preciso lugar en el universo…"_

"… _**la bondad que ha dominado a este mundo…"**_

"… _Has salvado mi vida un millón de veces… cuando estuve muerta en vida… cuando no supe a dónde ir, ni en qué brazos llorar…"_

"… _**eres el ángel que con sus alas ha abrazado la completud de mi alma…"**_

" … _Darien… me haces sentir inexplicablemente plena, me siento mujer, me colma la perfección de tu aliento, de tu vida…"_

"… _**y ha dominado mi corazón cuando estaba dolorosamente perdido…"**_

" _y por eso te lo entrego todo; mi amor… mi príncipe… te lo entrego todo…"_

"… _**Serena… tú me haces sentir vivo… y no necesito nada…"**_

"… _porque no necesito nada** más … "**_

" … _**que tú… "**_

"… _**para ser felíz."**_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_-"Que tengas… el más hermoso de los días Bunny…"-_

_-"A tu lado… Endymion… así será…"-_

_**.- FIN -.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS Y RESPUESTAS**

**LUNA: **Bueno nena, ahora si, el final jejeje.. me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap 32, se que tuviste que esperar mucho pero de verdad me deja muy conforme que te haya gustado el -pequeño lugar importante- que le di a luna jeje No sabia que eras aspirante a psicologa, yo igual, estoy con el maldito proyecto final que me impide recibirme, una especie de tesis que es su simpleza es dificil, pero en fin.. volviendo a la historia, muchas gracias por tus palabras respecto a mis escritos, aunque como ya lo dije antes la satisfaccion que he obtenido es la lectura de todas ustedes, lamentablemente hay algunos fantasmitas a los cuales no puedo agradecer personalmente, pero es lindo saber que estan jeje. Lo que me dices que serena y darien eran un amor prohibido yo no lo sabia jejeje, parece que hay cosas que mi fanatismo aun no ha abarcado pero ahora lo se jaja.. en fin, que quede como ficcion ficcion entonces jaja, porque todo me coincidio considerando que su destino era estar juntos, pero a todo esto.. yo quede satisfecha asi que ya estoy feliz con que hayas podido leer este epílogo final.. mi tributo a un cuento de hadas porque de hecho, tambien odio a los amores prohibidos jajajaj Bueno mi lunis, te deseo lo mejor y estaremos leyendonos seguramente en otro momento :) nos seguiremos contactando por face dale?... un abrazo grandisimo lunis.. sé felíz

**SERENA ETERNAL STAR MOON:** Juaniiisss.. por fin ahora si es el final jejeje, espero te haya gustado el epílogo, lo hice en 3 partes porque queria que todo tuviera su final. Gracias por leerme y por tus hermosos deseos, michi tambien te kiere linda, ya lo sabes.. adore que te haya gustado el fic y que te hayas enganchado tanto en el.. por fin le he dado conclusion y estoy muy contenta.. muchas gracias por acompañarme, un abrazo enorme y todo el cariño desde el fondo de mi corazon!

**USAKO DE CHIBA**: usakiitooo sii ahora si es el final jeje, como siempre una exelente lectora. Me hace muy feliz que hayas seguido esta historia!.. vos sos una exelente escritora y que valores asi mi trabajo me llena de orgullo. Necesitaba estas tres partes para que todo de una vez tuviera su conlusion, dije que no queria dejar nada al azar, y si asi fue acepto y te ruego que me lo digas asi lo soluciono.. Muchas gracias por tus eternos RW, siempre con algo positivo para decir.. te adoro nena..millones de gracias por tus hermosos deseos y palabras de aliento, el mas gordo de mis abrazos para vos!

_._

_.  
_

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

_._

**SUSY GRANGER (LADY TORTOISE):** Quien me insentivó a comenzar a escribir, en ese entonces solo escribia cuentos cortos, poemas, pequeñas historias, sin animarme a escribir realmente y aprender. Gracias a ella hoy puedo escribir lo que sea. No he tenido contacto en 2 años, pero se qe esta ahi y que sigue escribiendo como los dioses. gracias susy!

**SAMS EFRON:** Mi amiga super super especial. te adoro! GRACIAS porque por vos aprendi muchisimo. Mi fuente de inspiración y mi alma gemela! Solo tú sabes lo importante que es para mí finalizar este fic.

**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA:** quien escribió mi primer RW

**MILENIA ANGELS:** mi madre en el clan de la luna. una gran amiga!

**PATTY-MOON-DE-CHIVA**

**SEREYDARIEN**

**LUENY**

**LOVE MOON **

**TSUKINO**

**DIVISSIMA MOON**

**JULIMOON**

**LITTLE ALITA**

**AMSZ88CHIBA**

**LERINNE**

**HEHRA**

**ANAKARIS:** amiguita de mi kokoro..

**TAMYMOON**

**CELINA LEIVA**

**MARKUS**

**ANGELICA SM**

**MARENELCIELO**

**MISSTRES9**

**SANDY-SERENA**

**BLUESKYS**

**PRINCESS MOON-LIGHT**

**SAILOR ROSY**

**CHIHARU NO NATSUMI**

**ANNELIESE MOONS ANGEL**

**SHESSID**

**XIMENA**

**SAILOR MOON SPECIAL**

**LITA JAPON: **mi nena moxaa! te adoro linda!, mi polytaaa, espero pronto puedas venir y leer el final del fic, la verdad lo apreciaria mucho! necesito saber que piensas de el :)

**RINI-AND-HELIO**

**KARANBUNNYMOON**

**MARIIA**

**MOONLIGHT15**

**ARIES AL**

**SELEINE**

**CONEJO LU**

**THE BANSHEE0001**

**AMRNIMA**

**MINISVENUS**

**NATUSTAR**

**SRNKIKI**

**USAGI BROUILLARD**

**MISC2010**

**MAYILU**

**JANELLA BROUND**

**.**

**BUENO, POR FIN, AHORA SI EL FINAL CONCLUYENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA. SOY MUY FELIZ DE HABER PODIDO COMPARTIRLA CON USTEDES, Y ESO ES GRACIAS A SU LECTURA Y RW CAPITULO A CAPITULO QUE ME SIRVIERON COMO INSENTIVO Y DESAFIO. YO QUEDE SUPER CONFORME CON LO QUE SALIO, ESPERO SUS CRITICAS Y COMENTARIOS PARA PODER SEGUIR MEJORANDO. GRACIAS! MUCHAS GRACIAS! POR EL GRAN HECHO DE SU PRESENCIA. POR HABER DISFRUTADO CONMIGO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y POR PODER DARME UN LUGAR EN ESTE MARAVILLOSO MUNDO QUE ES FANFICTION. **

**POR FIN! POR FIN! PUEDO DECIR "FIN" A "SANGRE QUE ES MÍA TUS PUPILAS ARDE" SIEMPRE SERA MI PRIMER NOVELA, Y SIEMPRE LA RECORDARE COMO LA ESCUELA DONDE APRENDI A ESCRIBIR.. **

**Y CON USTEDES SE QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR EN NUEVOS PROYECTOS.. MILLONES DE ABRAZOS, **

**FELIZ 2012!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA :)  
**

_._

_._

_**MI NOMBRE; **MICHI**. SOY DE ARGENTINA Y TENGO 25 AÑOS. **_

**MI FACEBOOK:** _moonandearthlove fanfics_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

***.*.*.***

***.***

**.**


End file.
